La quiétude d'une année
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Un pari, un défi, ce n'est jamais facile. Mais quand ça se passe entre les deux têtes de Poudlard, les deux Nemesis envers et contre tout, ça engage beaucoup de choses, voire même l'issus d'une guerre qui n'a que trop durée. / Drarry à venir, amitié progressive /
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** **:** La quiétude d'une année

 **GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière... Et romance à venir.

 **PLOT** **:** Un pari, un défi, ce n'est jamais facile. Mais quand ça se passe entre les deux têtes de Poudlard, les deux Nemesis envers et contre tout, ça engage beaucoup de choses, voire même l'issus d'une guerre qui n'a que trop durée.

 **PARING :** Drarry long à venir ; Romione établit ; Snack, un jour

 **RATING** **:** Hm... C'est une bonne question. On commence avec un T tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, un T+ juste pour leur parlé un peu... coloré ; et quand on arrivera plus tard dans l'histoire, je mettrais un M ( parce que je suis une couchonne, j'aime les Lemons, na. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Douce **Blitzz** ~

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 **NOTE** **: •** Alors alors alors ! Mouahahah, je suis de retour pour un Drarry ! Un Drarry dont l'idée pouvait tenir dans un OS, mais noooon, il faut que je fasse long, blablabla, BREF, j'ai pour le moment 20 chapitres d'avances - et pas l'ombre d'un Drarry en vu, je vous préviens. En fait, c'est partit comme un Drarry, une amitié se développe mais j'ai au final développé tout un background pour... pour... Euuh, parce que ça me faisait envie x) Doooonc je me suis éclatée avec cette histoire. Il y aura des POV de Harry, des POV de Draco, un potionniste avisé et un Sirius en VIE !

 **•** J'ai décidé de remodeler l'histoire à partir de la fin du tome 5. J'ai changé un tooout petit détail à la bataille du département des mystères et le tome 6 est différent. Au lieu d'un Lucius Malfoy échappé de prison durant les vacances, il est toujours à Azkaban durant la sixième année de Harry. DONC Draco n'est pas "obligé" de prendre la marque. Doooonc ils ont passé une sixième année... certes, compliquée, mais moins que l'oeuvre originale. Cette histoire commence un mois avant la fin de la sixième année.

 **•** J'ai aussi, pour certains personnages, une préférence pour leur noms anglais. Donc pour certaines personnes, je les ai gardé, soit Draco Malfoy ( VF : Drago Malefoy ) ; Severus Snape ( VF : Severus Rogue ) et... Je crois que c'est tout, les autres noms sont en français ^^

 **•** Dernière chose ( et après, je ne vous embête plus, promit ) j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres relativement courts pour cette histoire - courts, par rapport à mon rythme habituel de 6 000 ou 7 000 mots - Donc, ce sera un chapitre de ~3 000 mots tous les lundis ;) Aujourd'hui est un peu spécial, ce premier chapitre/prologue est tellement court que vous aurez un chapitre aujourd'hui et un autre chapitre demain. SURPRISE !

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **1 -**

\- Attends... Tu veux que-quoi ?!

Le jeune homme était soufflé, son esprit incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Quand l'autre était venu le chercher, il avait tout de suite pensé que le « _Il faudrait que nous parlions._ » n'était qu'un vulgaire prétexte pour un énième face à face houleux à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sauf que, contre toute attente, il y avait vraiment eu une conversation ! ... Ou plus exactement, un monologue de l'autre et un silence interloqué de sa part.

Mais depuis quand sa vie était-elle devenue un tel bordel ?!

.*.

Draco Malfoy, Serpentard de son état, cynique de renom et emmerdeur attitré du Sauveur du monde Sorcier, soupira théâtralement en levant les yeux au ciel. Par Merlin, que ce Gryffon' était lent à la détente ! Mais lent ! Ou bouché, au choix. Ou tout simplement idiot.

Face à lui, le rouge et or le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, l'air totalement ahuri. C'était toujours tellement simple pour Draco. Mais tellement ! Le Merlant-Frit-du-monde-sorcier était tellement susceptible, et son visage était le plus expressif que le Serpentard connaissait. Un seul regard et Draco pouvait deviner dans l'instant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser... Et ne parlons pas de ces micros-tics faciaux que Draco adorait voir apparaître suite à une de ses pics verbales, qui précédaient toujours un éclat de voix du pote Potter.

Vraiment, il était si facile de le faire exploser, un vrai passe-temps. Et c'était pour ça que Draco avait fait l'effort de venir le chercher dans un couloir pour l'arracher au Castor-miss-je-sais-tout. Il prit donc sur lui pour que cette entrevue ne tourne pas à une bagarre sanglante comme à leur habitude... Surtout qu'ils avaient pris le temps d'insonoriser cette salle de classe vide et, même si Draco était sûr que Miss-je-sais-tout était derrière la porte, prête à intervenir, elle n'entendrait rien même s'ils s'étripaient.

Mais Granger était bien capable de trouver un moyen de rentrer pour le noyer sous des sorts. Et Draco ne voulait pas... Mais alors absolument pas se retrouver à la merci de deux Gryffondors remontés. Il était Serpentard, pas suicidaire.

\- Je me disais bien que même de simples faits seraient incompréhensibles par un esprit tel que le tien, Potter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris du temps pour venir te voir, déclara-t-il lentement d'une voix nonchalante.

\- ... Tu peux répéter ?

Visiblement, Draco avait cassé Potter, qui bloquait toujours sur son discours. Mais le Serpentard était en mission, sa mission périlleuse et personnelle, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Il était trop près du but. Alors il inspira lentement et reprit, faisant taire son agacement.

\- Dans un mois, on a terminé les cours. En Septembre, on commence notre dernière année. Ne va pas croire que te remettre les pendules à l'heure et te tirer les couettes n'est pas plaisant, bien au contraire, sauf que je ne veux pas foirer mon diplôme parce que j'aurais été parasité par le besoin de faire payer ta dernière crasse, ou parce que j'étais trop concentré à regarder par dessus mon épaule en attendant ta revanche - un temps de silence - Et on ne va pas se mentir, au vu de ce qui se passe dehors, Poudlard est le dernier endroit où on peut véritablement avoir la paix. Alors oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je suis bien en train de te demander une trêve.

Étrangement, dans sa tête, ça sonnait bien mieux. Qu'importe. Ne pas mettre les formes pour Potter, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Draco fixa Potter qui cligna encore quelques fois des paupières avant que le blond n'entraperçoive les précédentes micro-expressions, qui le fit intérieurement soupirer d'avance. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire une croix sur sa si précieuse et dernière année de paix. Le Gryffondor serra les dents, son regard se fit flamboyant et ses poings se pressèrent, ses jointures blanchissantes.

\- Putain, mais j'ai fait quoi à qui pour que ma vie ne se mette plus à tourner rond depuis quelque temps, merde !

Draco ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais il était plus que surpris par cet éclat de voix. Il avait pensé que Potter aurait été content de cette proposition de trêve... Bon, peut-être pas content, mais au moins soulagé... Ou quelque chose d'autre, qu'importe (!) mais pas cette réaction, pas cet air... désemparé. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête deux secondes de faire ta drama queen, Potter, grinça-t-il des dents.

\- Putain mais merde, en arrivant à Poudlard, j'ai pu enfin commencer à vivre, avec trois choses ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais un ennemi qui était mon égal, j'avais enfin un ami et même un croc mitaine d'un passé que je pensais révolu. Et maintenant, j'ai quoi, hein ?! Un putain de parasite revenu d'entre les morts qui cherche à me tuer pour un oui ou pour un non, mon meilleur ami me déteste et maintenant, même toi, tu ne veux plus te battre avec moi ?! Et je deviens quoi moi dans tout ça ?!

Pour le coup, l'éclat de voix de Potter était pire qu'une crise de drama, il était complètement et simplement en train péter un câble. Il s'était mis à faire les cents pas tout en parlant - criant ? -, gesticulant des bras, des mains, le regard fou et teinté de colère, visiblement remonté contre le Serpentard. Celui-ci le regardait faire, intérieurement surpris, voire choqué, de voir cet abruti de Potter autant à côté de ses pompes.

\- J'en ai marre de toute cette merde, bordel.

Et c'est qu'il en devenait vulgaire en plus.

\- Surveille un peu ton langage, Potter.

\- AH NON ! Tu ne vas pas me dire quoi faire, toi aussi !

Les yeux de Potter le fusillaient et c'était définitif, jamais le blond ne l'avait vu autant remonté, autant sur les nerfs, aussi... vivant.

\- Dumbledore, Ron, tous les Gryffondors, Face-de-serpent, toi ! Sérieux, le seul choix que j'ai jamais fait de ma foutue vie, ça a été d'aller à Gryffondor ! Et encore, je me rends bien compte que j'ai été influencé ! Et quelle connerie ça a été !

Il continua d'engueuler Draco - ou plutôt de s'engueuler lui-même - mais c'était au tour du Serpentard de s'arrêter sur ce que le rouge et or venait de dire.

\- Le ... choix d'aller à Gryffondor ?

Sa voix n'était pas aussi forte que celle de Potter, elle avait à peine réussit à percer, mais ce fut comme si elle claqua contre les murs de pierre et cela eut pour effet de couper Potter dans son envolé lyrique. Le Gryffondor-pas-si-Gryffondor-que-ça-apparemment haleta quelques courtes secondes pour reprendre son souffle, avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il venait de révéler, le faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Draco vit son visage se décomposer et ses yeux se teinter d'une terreur sans nom. Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, cela créa un petit pincement au cœur au jeune aristocrate qui fit un pas inexpliqué vers Potter. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, et avant que Draco ne puisse réagir, il prit la fuite, faisant claquer la porte de bois en l'ouvrant précipitamment et brisant les sorts de protections et de silence sans même le réaliser.

Il passa en trombe devant la Gryffondor qui écoutait à la porte - comme quoi, Draco avait eu raison - et la bouscula, s'enfuyant dans le couloir. La miss-je-sais-tout hurla son prénom avant de se retourner un instant vers le Serpentard toujours dans la salle de classe vide et de le fusiller du regard. Draco était sûr que si elle ne voulait pas rejoindre son meilleur ami aussi rapidement, elle aurait pris le temps de lui lancer un petit Doloris - quoique, on parlait là d'une Gryffondor - mais son regard promettait mille et une souffrances, sa main fermement serrée autour de sa baguette et il entendit le bois gémir d'ici.

Puis elle se détourna à son tour, partant à la poursuite du pote Potter.

Draco resta interdit dans cette salle de classe, incapable de bouger pendant un long moment. Eh bien ça, pour une surprise...

Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, ce cœur pur, cet idiot héroïque, le Prince des Gryffondors par excellence... Ne devait pas aller à Gryffondor en premier lieu. Ça pour un scoop, c'était un scoop.

* * *

 _Le speech de cette histoire est bateau, hein ? Bah je l'aime bien moi \O/_

 _J'ai tout fait pour garder leur caractère le plus vrai possible... Tout en rendant Harry plus Serpentard qu'il ne l'est dans l'oeuvre originale... Quoique, dans les romans, il peut être ultra_ sassy _quand il veut x)_

 _A demain pour le chapitre suivant ;) Je vous kissouille,_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	2. Chapter 2

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière... Et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry long à venir ; Romione établit ; Snack, un jour.

 **RATING** **:** Hm... C'est une bonne question. On commence avec un T tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, un T+ juste pour leur parlé un peu... coloré ; et quand on arrivera plus tard dans l'histoire, je mettrais un M ( parce que je suis une couchonne, j'aime les Lemons, na. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Douce **Blitzz** ~

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **2 -**

Harry se retourna une énième fois dans son lit, soupirant discrètement alors que le sommeil semblait vouloir de nouveau le fuir ce soir-là. Et pourtant, il était fatigué. Oh, bien sûr qu'il était fatigué, plus que d'habitude d'ailleurs. Entre le stress des examens de fin d'année, les nuits où Voldemort s'amusait à le parasiter avec des visions toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, et le stress provoqué par le mystère Malfoy, il était arrivé à un point de non-retour niveau fatigue.

Il était épuisé. Mais il n'arrivait pas dormir. Il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau affaire à des vues images de torture.

Puis il y avait Malfoy. Le mystère Malfoy...

Harry soupira de nouveau en roulant sur son autre flanc, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre. Mais sans ses lunettes et sans aucune lumière, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir au-delà du bord de son matelas.

Malfoy. Une semaine était passée depuis que Harry avait malencontreusement lâché son secret le plus soigneusement gardé juste devant le Serpentard. Il n'avait pas craqué devant Hermione, devant Luna et/ou devant Neville, noooon. Il l'avait lâché devant Malfoy. MAL-fucking-FOY !

Une semaine. Une longue semaine qui lui avait paru interminable. Harry avait pensé qu'il allait de nouveau êtrele centre d'un attention malsaine, de railleries interminables et des commérages murmurés sur son passage, le tout accompagné de coups d'œil insistants. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas l'habitude bien sûr... Mais rien de tout cela. Rien, nada, peau d'balle. Pas un coup d'œil, pas une raillerie. Et pas une seule bagarre avec Malfoy.

Malfoy, qui semblait n'avoir rien dit à personne. Et ça laissait Harry dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Cela ne ferait-il pourtant pas un scoop génial pour l'abaisser encore plus ? N'était-ce pas l'info parfaite pour qu'il redevienne la tête de cracmol de tout Poudlard ?

...

...

Ouais. Sauf que c'était aussi Malfoy qui était venu le voir pour lui proposer une trêve. Et en y repensant, une semaine de calme complet était peut-être une preuve de sa bonne foi.

Sauf que, Poudlard sans se battre avec Malfoy ? Sérieusement ? Sans Ron ? C'était comme... Comme... Comme retourner à une vie de moldu. Avec la magie étaient arrivés dans sa vie Ron et Malfoy. Deux en un, en même temps, et Harry avait fait son choix. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il les perdait tous les deux. Manquait plus qu'il perde sa magie et c'est bon, il était fait.

Grognant en entendant un énième ronflement de Ron dans le lit à ses côtés, il rejeta ses draps d'un coup de pied rageur et sauta au pied de son lit. Ron... Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis près de deux semaines. Hermione se retrouvait tiraillée entre son meilleur ami et son petit ami sans savoir pourquoi. Ron ne lui avait rien dit, et Harry non plus. Ron, parce qu'il en voulait énormément à Harry ; et Harry... Eh bien, au vu de la réaction de Ron, il préférait taire leur dispute. Et dispute n'était même pas un mot assez fort.

Secouant la tête, il se changea le plus silencieusement possible, enfilant son pantalon et sa chemise de la veille, puis attrapa la cape de son père et s'en drapa pour quitter son dortoir le plus silencieusement possible. Dans la poche de son pantalon, la carte du maraudeur, juste au cas où. Silencieusement, il quitta les hauteurs de la tour des Gryffondors pour dévaler l'escalier qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête sauf cette nuit, heureusement pour lui. Puis lentement, prenant le temps d'apprécier la quiétude de la nuit entre ces pierres ancestrales, il fit son chemin jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

Arrivé tout en haut et une fois les portes supposément closes passées, il se dévêtit de sa cape pour la plier et la glisser à moitié dans sa poche. Puis du bout de sa baguette, il invoqua quelques globes lumineux à peine plus gros que son poing et les laissa flotter dans la pièce entre les anneaux de fer forgé derrière lui. Puis il se rapprochant des larges ouvertures qui donnaient sur le vide. Il s'accouda aux rambardes de fer, levant le nez vers le ciel pour observer les étoiles briller dans la nuit noire. La lune et son premier quartier illuminaient quelque peu le parc, le baignant d'une douce lumière blanchâtre.

Un vent frais s'écrasa sur son visage et il soupira en souriant doucement, un sentiment de bien-être naissant dans sa poitrine. La nuit était douce et agréable, l'été s'installait doucement. Le souffle du vent dans les arbres de la forêt interdite lui parvenait et peu à peu, il réussit enfin à se relaxer. Doucement, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, pendant ses jambes dans le vide avant d'accouder ses bras sur la barrière, son menton posé sur lesdits bras, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

C'était juste parfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore debout, Potter ?

Harry sursauta en resserrant sa prise sur la barrière - non pas qu'il risquait de tomber, mais tout de même - mais ne bougea pas. Il savait qui il y avait derrière lui. Bien sûr qu'il le savait...

Il savait aussi que normalement, il aurait dû se redresser, se mettre en position de défense, attraper sa baguette qui était dans sa poche avec la Carte du Maraudeur, cacher un peu plus sa cape d'invisibilité qui était à peine glissée dans son autre poche... Mais il n'en fit rien. Parce qu'il en avait marre, il avait juste envie de rester tranquillement installé les pieds dans le vide, d'apprécier le silence, la quiétude de cette nuit de printemps, il voulait...

Un bruissement de cape se fit entendre à sa gauche, mais il ne bougea pas. Malfoy s'avança et s'accouda à son tour à la rambarde, lui jetant un regard, sûrement pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas endormi. Puis du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le Serpentard hocher la tête avec de se tourner de vers le parc.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, et Harry ne devait pas se mentir : Ce silence entre eux n'était pas crépitant de magie colérique, de frustration ou de haine. C'était étrangement agréable. Incroyable. Il se sentait bien mieux avec la présence silencieuse de Malfoy à ses côtés que dernièrement, entouré du brouhaha qui avait été pendant longtemps agréable de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il ne s'y sentait plus chez lui depuis quelque temps. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Voldemort. Peut-être... serait-il temps d'arrêter de chercher à être celui qu'il n'était pas. Peut-être était-ce le temps de cesser de se plier aux attentes de tout le monde et peut-être devrait-il cesser de vouloir plaire à tout le monde.

\- Je devrais te retirer des points, à être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

Jamais Harry n'avait entendu Malfoy parler avec une voix aussi neutre. Il n'y avait aucune supériorité, aucune condescendance, aucune arrogance, pas de mépris. Peut-être parlait-il habituellement de la sorte, mais pas avec lui. Et ça le surprit, agréablement.

\- Je ne suis pas dans les couloirs, je suis dans la tour d'astronomie, déclara-t-il d'une voix lente et détachée.

Peut-être commençait-il à fatiguer, parce qu'il était sûr d'avoir entendu un ricanement soufflé parvenir du Serpentard. Il tourna donc la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil surpris. Mais Malfoy avait son masque de froideur sur le visage, bien qu'il n'avait pas cette pointe de mépris qui lui était destiné habituellement. De nouveau agréablement surpris, Harry haussa les épaules et reposa son menton sur ses bras croisés devant lui, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

\- Tu es suicidaire, Potter, déclara le Préfet en le voyant faire.

Harry eut un sourire désabusé.

\- Je risque rien, là.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, agréable et léger. Mais le Gryffondor soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Vas-y, pose ta question.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé et Harry retrouva le petit con prétentieux à qui il avait affaire depuis maintenant six ans.

\- Quelle question ?

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de savoir... Par rapport à ce que j'ai dit... Le... Truc... Le... Euuuh...

Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer sous le regard goguenard du Serpentard.

\- Quelle éloquence, Potter.

Un pointe d'exaspération fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite et il fusilla le Vert et Argent du regard.

\- Connard.

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Il ne s'y attendait pas, à celle là.

\- Par rapport au choipeau. Aux Gryffondors... Termina ledit Gryffondor après avoir prit son courage à deux mains.

Ça l'étonnait, que Malfoy n'essaye pas de savoir. Ça l'étonnait qu'il ne lui tire pas les vers du nez...

\- Et pourquoi je te poserais cette question … ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieux, je ne te croirais pas, rétorqua Harry d'une voix amusée.

Le Serpentard eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Comme si ça m'intéressait.

\- Bien sûr que ça t'intéresse. Tu es un Serpentard, et comme on dit, le Savoir, c'est le Pouvoir, continua-t-il en se grattant le nez.

Un petit silence.

\- Pas faux, acquiesça enfin ledit Serpentard.

Harry eut un sourire rapide.

\- Je le savais.

\- Arrête de te faire désirer Potter. Lâche le morceau.

\- Oh non, ce serait trop simple. Je ne te laisserai pas cette carte en main.

Un nouveau silence, mais un peu plus lourd cette fois-ci.

\- Potter, si je t'ai proposé une trêve, c'est pas pour lâcher une semaine après à tout Poudlard et même au monde Sorcier dans son intégralité que le courageux Gryffondor qui doit tous nous sauver ne devait pas terminer à Gryffondor en premier lieu.

La voix de Malfoy était acide, tranchante, voire même outrée.

Oh. Pas faux en y réfléchissant...

\- Hm... ouais. Désolé.

Il soupira en voyant la mine surprise du Serpentard qu'il aperçut du coin de l'oeil.

\- Ça change... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais Malfoy avait entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui change ?

\- Cette... Passivité.

Le Serpentard le fusilla du regard.

\- Moi ?! Passif ?! Je-

\- Naaan, le coupa Harry en secouant la tête. Non, c'est... Disons que si j'avais dit ça devant un Gryffondor, ça aurait déjà fait trois fois le tour de l'école, c'est tout.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil amusé, un sourire supérieur sur les lèvres.

\- Ah, les Gryffondors sont avides des potins d'Potter ?

Le dit Potter, amusé, roula des yeux sous la sonorité étrange de cette phrase.

\- C'est un euphémisme, oui.

Il soupira.

\- Non seulement ça aurait fait le tour de l'école, mais ça aurait été déformé, pris des proportions extraordinaires et j'aurais encore fait la une de La Gazette du sorcier, pesta-t-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Et la fameuse loyauté des Gryffondors, dans tout ça ? S'étonna Malfoy.

Harry eut un rire amer.

\- Non, la Loyauté, c'est la marque de fabrique des Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors sont loyaux, seulement si on va dans le bon sens. Enfin, dans LEUR sens.

Malfoy ne dit rien, mais son masque était tombé et il regardait Harry d'un air surpris et peut-être même un peu perdu. Le jeune homme rit jaune.

\- C'est si surprenant que ça ?

L'amertume lui laissait un goût âcre dans la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire, hein ?

\- Première année, je suis une bête de foire et tout le monde veut devenir mon ami. Deuxième année, il se trouve que je suis Fourchelang et je deviens l'ennemi public numéro un, plus personne ne me parle. Troisième année, un détenu que tout le monde s'accorde à dire être un psychopathe froid et calculateur s'enfuit d'Azkaban pour me faire la peau, je suis de nouveau la tête de pioche. Quatrième année, on me piège pour que je participe au tournoi des trois sorciers et même mon meilleur ami se détourne de moi parce que je ne veux pas y participer et qu'il ne le comprend pas. Cinquième année, Voldemort est de retour mais j'ai beau le dire encore et encore, je ne suis qu'un gamin perturbé qui veut attirer l'attention et tout le monde me regarde en s'attendant à ce que je prouve que je suis bien devenu fou.

Il fixa Malfoy d'un air dur.

\- Elle est où ta « fameuse » loyauté dans tout ça ?

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux et détourna le regard, fixant d'un air absent la forêt interdite.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux, baillant un instant.

\- Tu es amer, constata Malfoy d'une voix surprise.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Premièrement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, mais surtout parce que, eh bien, ce Malfoy là était étonnant. Il avait totalement délaissé son masque... Enfin presque, mais c'était le cas. Harry n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour passé moins d'une minute sans avoir envie de faire ravaler le sourire orgueilleux du Serpentard d'un coup de poing bien placé. Et là, ça faisait presque une demi-heure qu'ils parlaient calmement, et beaucoup plus longtemps qu'ils étaient à moins d'un mètre sans s'être jetés à la gorge de l'autre.

\- Bien sûr que je suis amer.

\- ... En parlant d'idiots qui agissent avant de penser.

Harry tourna la tête vers Malfoy avant de s'énerver sur son insulte flagrante quant aux Gryffondors.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait à la Belette, mais il te regarde comme si tu l'avais trahi et que tu avais massacré toute sa famille, ricana Malfoy.

Le Gryffondor grimaça et se renfrogna en se frottant le visage.

\- Ouais... En effet, il m'en veut.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, incapable de choisir s'il devait en dire plus ou non. C'était Malfoy avec qui il parlait tout de même, pas un ami. Malfoy. Maaaalfoooooy !

\- Pourquoi demander à aller à Gryffondor ?

Harry ravala son sourire. Il avait raison, Malfoy était curieux et voulait avoir le dernier mot.

\- Mes parents étaient à Gryffondor.

\- ... En quoi est-ce une réponse ?

Le Rouge et Or ricana et se tourna vers Malfoy.

\- Imagine-toi deux secondes. Tu as onze ans, tu viens d'apprendre que tout ce que tu croyais jusque là est faux, tu es orphelin et tu viens de découvrir le monde magique. Personne ne t'a jamais parlé de tes parents, sauf celui qui t'a appris l'existence de la magie et de ton monde d'origine, qui t'a dit que tes parents étaient à Gryffondor, enfin à Serpentard dans ton cas. Rajoute à cela un petit con arrogant qui insulte le premier et seul ami que tu ne t'es jamais fait et qui, sans aucun doute, va terminer à Gryf-Serpentard, vu comment il en fait l'éloge. Et le choixpeau sur ta tête veut t'envoyer dans une autre maison. Tu fais quoi ?

Malfoy haussa un sourcil et Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Ok, simplifions encore plus la situation alors. Toi, Draco Malfoy, arrive en première année, et le choixpeau, au lieu de t'envoyer à Serpentard comme tes deux parents, te dit qu'il hésite avec ... les Poufsouffles par exemple.

L'air dégoûté et scandalisé sur les traits aristocratiques du Serpentard valait tous les galions de Gringotts, et Harry espérait trouver rapidement une pensine pour revivre ce moment.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'aurais pas forcé, voire même supplié de t'envoyer à Serpentard, je ne te croirais pas.

Malfoy cligna des yeux et soupira, hochant la tête.

\- Ok, ok. Tu marques un point.

Harry se détourna pour sourire. Bah merde alors, c'était qu'il l'appréciait de plus en plus, ce Malfoy là. Incroyable.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu devais finir chez les Poufsouffles. Ce serait vraiment pathétique pour le coup.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune brun explosa de rire, et même Malfoy eut un sourire rapide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, hum ?

Le Serpentard le fixa un long moment avant de faire une moue dédaigneuse.

\- J'en sais trop rien. Mais je vais trouver.

Au vu de sa grimace, sa confidence lui coûtait beaucoup, ce qui fit rire un peu plus le Gryffondor.

\- On ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy sans en payer le prix, Potter.

La voix dédaigneuse était de retour, mais pour une fois, Harry ne prit pas la mouche.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Arrête d'être aussi susceptible.

\- Tu sais que je suis un Serpentard et que je DOIS savoir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oh oui, je m'en doute bien. Et je suis même sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de motivation supplémentaire.

Malfoy réfléchit un instant et un sourire machiavélique étira ses traits.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors dis-moi, je gagne quoi si je trouve dans quelle maison tu aurais dû aller ?

\- Oh, tu veux jouer ? S'étonna agréablement Harry.

C'était pas bien, pas forcément une bonne idée... Mais ça lui plaisait.

\- ... Une faveur, un gage, répondit-il alors avec un sourire.

\- Une faveur... Du grand Harry Potter, sauveur du monde Sorcier ?

Le jeune brun grimaça sous le surnom et Malfoy ricana.

\- C'est trop tentant, je relève le défi.

\- Attend, le coupa Harry en levant la main. Tu as jusqu'au retour à King's Cross, et il faut que tu me trouves des exemples pour illustrer ton idée.

Le Serpentard réfléchit et hocha la tête.

\- Ça me paraît correct.

\- Eeeet... Si tu ne trouves pas, ce sera à moi d'avoir un gage pour toi, déclara Harry avec un petit sourire canaille.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça.

\- Ça me paraît fair-play.

\- Parce que tu as l'habitude de jouer fair-play toi, peut-être, fit mine de s'étonner Harry.

Et Malfoy grogna. Eh bien ça, ce n'était pas habituel.

\- Très drôle, Potter.

Il fixa le Gryffondor.

\- Tu sais que je vais trouver, hein ? Et que donc, tu me devras quelque chose.

Le Serpentard semblait jubiler. Et Harry n'en était pas loin, lui non plus. Parce que même si Malfoy usait de son meilleur côté Serpentard, jamais il n'aurait l'idée de penser que Harry devait terminer dans sa maison, ça non.

\- Oh ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde, ironisa-t-il.

\- Est-ce du sarcasme que j'entends dans ta voix ? Tu sais parler cette langue, Potter ? S'étonna Malfoy avec un ricanement.

\- C'est pas si loin du Fourchelang, tu sais.

Malfoy ouvrit de grands yeux et, sous le regard surpris de Harry, s'esclaffa. Un vrai, pas ce ricanement dédaigneux qu'il lui servait habituellement. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, depuis six ans dans la même école et de tous les cours qu'ils avaient pourtant en commun.

C'était agréable. Bah merde alors, de plus en plus incroyable.

\- Jusqu'à la fin de l'année alors. Ça me va.

Harry allait rétorquer quelque chose, parce que ça sonnait comme une fin de conversation et que, contre toute attente, il n'en avait pas envie ; mais un bâillement le coupa. Cette fois-ci, Malfoy ricana de nouveau, plein de condescendance.

\- Retourne dans ta cage à Griffons avant que je te retire des points, Potter.

Malfoy se détacha de la barrière et s'apprêta à quitter la tour d'astronomie. Harry réprima le frisson qui le transperça et hocha la tête. Mais avant que le Serpentard ne quitte la tour, il l'arrêta.

\- Malfoy.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il sentait le regard du Vert et Argent brûler sur sa nuque, comme à chaque fois que le Serpentard le surveillait.

\- Pour la trêve... Au vu de ce qui vient de se passer, je pense que ce ne sera pas trop difficile.

\- Hm... J'ai toujours de bonnes idées, retentit la voix traînante de Malfoy.

\- Retourne dans tes cachots, serpent venimeux ! Rétorqua Harry, son sourire malheureusement audible dans sa voix.

Et au vu du ricanement de Malfoy, il ne l'avait pas loupé.

Après quelques minutes, Harry inspira en se redressant, s'étirant pour faire craquer son dos.

Bah merde alors... Quelle soirée.

.*.

Draco soupira distraitement en se glissant gracieusement à sa place. La grande salle arborait fièrement les couleurs des Serdaigles, qui avaient gagné la coupe des Quatre maisons cette année. Il n'en avait rien à faire que ce ne soit pas les Serpentards qui gagnent la coupe, du moment que ce n'était pas les Gryffondorks.

En pensant aux Rouges et Ors, le Serpentard blond braqua son regard vers la table de ces idiots, fusillant des yeux l'entièreté de cette bande de bras cassés. Et leur Commandant en Chef. Le Bigleu-du-monde-Sorcier ! Ce... (!) de Gryffondor, qui n'en était pas un...

Draco pensait vraiment connaître Potter sur le bout des doigts. Après tout, le Serpentard était son ennemi. Son rival de premier ordre. Sa Nemesis personnelle... Après le Seigneur des ténèbres, bien sûr. Cela faisait six ans que Draco trouvait toujours le meilleur moment pour le faire chier, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Sauf que... Sauf que. Il croyait connaître Potter, et au final... Non. Pas du tout. Ou si peu en fait. Bordel, il s'était construit l'image de Potter sur l'image du Gryffondor typique. Et maintenant, il apprenait que Potter ne devait pas aller chez les Rouges et Ors au départ. Ça changeait tout, ou quasiment tout. Enfin, ça changeait beaucoup de choses pour Draco. Le Potter à qui il avait eu affaire dans la tour d'astronomie était bien loin de la tête brûlée qu'il aimait pousser à bout depuis des années. Un Potter plus calme, plus réfléchi, à la répartie intéressante - point qu'il savait déjà, mais pour une fois que ce n'était pas des piques blessantes envers sa personne, il pouvait se permettre d'appréc- de reconnaître sa verve à sa juste valeur.

Potter lui avait donné jusqu'au retour à King's Cross pour trouver dans quelle maison il devait aller au départ. Et Draco était joueur, c'était un défi comme il les aimait, mais... Il fallait l'avouer, pour le coup, il séchait. En fait, il hésitait entre deux maisons, et il n'avait pas trouvé assez d'exemples concrets pour appuyer ses idées. Potter lui avait lancé un défi, il devait le remporter ! Quand même, une faveur du Sauveur du monde Sorcier, ça se rate pas ! Et pourtant... Demain, ils retournaient à Londres, et lui allait devoir une faveur à Potter. Zut, il n'avait pas prévu ça.

Se renfrognant intérieurement, il se servit un verre d'eau en attendant que tout le monde arrive pour que Dumbledore fasse son looooong discours de fin d'année, peut-être même noyer les Gryffondors sous les points habituels qu'il donnait toujours en fin d'année, et qu'ils mangent enfin.

Il était plongé dans la contemplation du fond de son verre - je vous assure, c'était trèèèès intéressant - quand il réalisa que Parkinson avait cessé de piailler juste à sa droite. Intrigué, il releva la tête. Peut-être que ce fieffé Directeur était enfin là et qu'ils allaient pouvoir manger. Parce qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Sauf que ce n'était pas ça, loin de là. Au contraire, juste derrière Nott, qui était en face de lui, se trouvait la Serdaigle un peu paumée. La blonde. Zut, comment elle s'appelait déjà... Lola ?

\- Loufoqua, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Perça la voix nasillarde de Parkinson.

Ah. Oui. Loufoqua.

La Serdaigle, armée de son air rêveur et de son sourire mystérieux, regarda à peine celle qui venait de l'insulter, braquant ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris de Draco, qui frissonna. Elle sourit un peu plus.

\- J'ai ici un message pour le Prince des Vert et Argent.

Elle lui tendit un fin rouleau de parchemin. Draco baissa son regard vers sa main avant de remonter vers son visage, haussant un sourcil. Elle ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et c'était bien la seule avec Potter.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas plein d'œufs de Joncheruines, j'y ai veillé.

\- Lovegood, vraiment... soupira Draco.

Ah voilà, c'était Lovegood. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la tête ça, vraiment pas.

\- C'est une histoire de défi, je crois. J'en sais trop rien, on m'a dit que tu comprendrais.

Draco cacha sa surprise et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor, où Potter le fixait. Quand le Rouge et Or vit qu'il le regardait, il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, lui confirmant ses soupçons. Le mot que Lovegood lui tendait venait de lui.

Il reporta son attention sur la Serdaigle et à l'étonnement des gens à sa table qui suivaient l'échange, il attrapa le petit rouleau de parchemin en hochant la tête. Hors de question qu'il la remercie à voix haute, mais il était bien éduqué. Loufoqua eut un sourire rayonnant et dodelina de la tête, faisant bouger ses horribles boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis.

\- Je suis sûre que l'Émeraude Hantée en sera très heureuse ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de se retourner, repartant en sautillant gaiement.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner, un sourcil haussé et intérieurement amusé. Cette femme était un peu folle. Mais marrante. L'Émeraude Hantée ? Elle parlait de quoi ? De qui là ?

\- Draaaacoooo, pourquoi tu as accepté ça ? C'est de qui d'abord ? S'enquit Parkinson en se collant à son flanc droit.

Il la repoussa en douceur, bien qu'il aurait aimé la repousser très fort. Mais il était un Gentleman, il devait bien se comporter - Sauf qu'elle méritait un coup de pied au cul pour ainsi s'épancher sur sa personne, que ça rentre dans sa tête : Un non est un non.

\- Je crois que cela ne te regarde pas, Parkinson, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme, mettant rapidement fin aux protestations de ses voisins trop curieux.

Dégainant sa baguette, il invoqua une bulle ouatée, une rapide illusion qui brouillait les inscriptions dans un rayon d'un mètre sauf pour l'invocateur, puis déroula le parchemin.

 _« Mouais, j'ai pas froid aux yeux. Désolé d'avoir envoyé Luna, mais je pense que c'est bien mieux de l'envoyer elle plutôt que de venir directement te donner ceci en main propre, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, elle est l'élève la plus discrète de tout Poudlard : Tellement excentrique que plus personne ne fait attention à elle. Et puis, vu comment elle passe facilement d'une table à l'autre pour parler avec un peu tout le monde, elle fait partie des meubles de chaque maison. Vraiment, elle est parfaite comme messagère._

 _Bref._

 _Demain, on rentre à Londres, et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de ta part. Tu abandonnes ? Je ne te cache pas que j'en serais bien déçu. Vraiment, je ne doute pas de ton esprit de logique et de déduction._

 _Mais qu'importe, demain je rentre pour la dernière fois chez les abrutis qui se disent ma famille, je suis de super bonne humeur, un peu magnanime aussi. Alors je te fais une fleur : Je te laisse jusqu'à la rentrée, dès qu'on sera installés dans la grande salle pour le premier dîner de notre dernière année à Poudlard pour me donner ton choix._

 _Oui, je suis quelqu'un de gentil, je sais, tu me remercieras plus tard._

 _HJP »_

Haussant un sourcil agréablement surpris et amusé, Draco releva la tête, braquant son regard dans ceux émeraude du Rouge et Or. Le brun avait le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants.

Ok, ce Potter là était définitivement intéressant et plaisant.

Draco fit taire la pointe de contentement qu'il sentait naître en son sein. D'un geste calculé, il replia la lettre de Potter, la glissant dans la poche sécurisée interne de sa cape et leva la bulle ouatée. Alors que Dumbledore se levait pour faire son discours, attirant ainsi toute l'attention vers lui, le Serpentard attrapa son verre pour faire mine de le boire mais fit le geste discret d'un toast vers Potter, qui sourit plus visiblement, hochant la tête.

Définitivement plaisant.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Unanyme :** Whaaa, ce craquage xD MOUAHAHAHAHA, tu verras bien ;) Je dois avouer que ça me fait bien rire .w. Haaan, merci ! Ça s'trouve, tu vas trouver ça long et abandonner la lecture avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble xD ( Je rappelle : 20 chapitres et pas encore de Drarry en vue. Urk. ) Voui, ce sera un chapitre par semaine :D Tous les lundis ^^

Merci à toi pour ta petite review, ça fait plaisir :P Mouahahah, c'est vrai qeu c'était "calme". Mais on parle de Potter et Malfoy, hein. Ce sont des abrutis, tous les deux u_u BREF ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ;)

 **lina :** Vouiii ! Tous les lundis, un petit chapitre étou... Désolé ;) A la prochaine !

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est le dernier chapitre pour cette semaine :P Je suis tranquillou en train de siroter mon café en essayant de m'inscrire, mais comme le site refuse de s'afficher depuis une demi-heure, je vous offre ça._

 _Bon, voilà, c'est ma ficlette de rentrée, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Pour les Sterekien(ne)s qui traînent ici, je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour la suite de FaE ;)_

 _Allez zou ! Bonne semaine !_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	3. Chapter 3

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière... Et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry long à venir ; Romione établit ( Je pense d'ailleurs changer ça très vite... ) ; Snack, un jour.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **:** Douce **Blitzz** est toujours avec moua \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **3 -**

Harry soupira longuement en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'il était de retour à Privet Drive, et pourtant il avait cette désagréable impression d'être présent depuis plusieurs semaines, voire des mois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le temps de s'ennuyer, au contraire. À croire que sa si délicieuse famille était tout à fait consciente qu'il ne leur devrait plus rien le 31 juillet, date de ses dix-sept ans, date de sa majorité tant magique que moldue. Et à cette date, il prendrait enfin le large.

Définitivement, sa "famille" en avait parfaitement conscience, puisque les corvées avaient doublé. Harry n'avait plus peur de Vernon et Dudley depuis un moment maintenant, alors il n'était pas rare que des éclats de voix retentissent dans la maison quand, le soir venu, son oncle réalisait qu'il n'avait pas terminé toutes les corvées qu'il lui avait imposées la veille au soir. Puisque Harry ne se laissait plus faire, ça pouvait devenir musclé, car Vernon n'avait pas aussi peur des représailles magiques.

Harry était épuisé et il attendait patiemment de pouvoir partir rapidement d'ici. Il voulait retourner à Grimmaurd place, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il voulait revoir Sirius.

... Sirius...

Le cœur de Harry se serra sous le coup de la culpabilité. Il avait presque failli perdre son parrain, sa seule véritable famille l'année passée. Par sa faute, Sirius était passé à deux doigts de la mort. Le jeune homme aurait dû réaliser que cette vision envoyé par Voldemort avait été montée de toute pièce. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Kreattur ? Entre le sort que Bellatrix lui avait lancé et le Voile, Sirius ne devait sa vie qu'à la rapidité de réaction de Remus.

Quand ils étaient retournés au Grimmaurd Place, Snape avait pris Harry à part pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment, le sort que Bellatrix lui avait lancé avait pour but une torture lente et douloureuse, finissant par le trépas. De l'impact aurait dû se propager une noirceur sur la peau, des stigmates douloureux tels du poison et, une fois le corps entièrement noir comme les abysses, la deuxième phase du sort se mettait en route. De nouveau, de l'impact se propageait le poison, suivant le même parcours que la noirceur, transformant lentement et douloureusement peau, sang et organes en pierre.

Le Sort de Bellatrix, ce sort si monstrueux, l'avait touché à l'épaule et Harry se souvenait encore parfaitement de la douleur sourde, de la terreur qui l'avait étreint quand Sirius avait commencé à tomber en arrière sous l'impact du sort, comme au ralenti, droit vers le Voile. Harry ignorait totalement ce qu'était cette arche étrange à l'époque, mais lorsqu'il avait vu son parrain basculer dans cette brume blanchâtre de laquelle émergeaient des murmures étranges, son instinct lui avait hurlé de faire quelque chose. Et ce fut Remus qui réagit rapidement, hurlant et lançant un puissant expelliarmus droit vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci l'avait reçu dans le flanc gauche, l'écartant brutalement du Voile pour le propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et il n'avait plus bougé.

Aussi étrange, bizarre et terrifiant que cela puisse paraître, sa chute avortée dans le voile lui avait sauvé la vie. Comment fonctionnait cette chose exactement ? Personne ne le savait. Seulement que Sirius avait failli mourir, puisque son bras droit qui était passé par cette brume avait tout simplement disparu. Ainsi que le premier impact du Sort. La propagation avait donc été stoppée par cette brusque amputation.

Sirius avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre des premières conséquences du Sort avorté ainsi que de la perte brutale de son bras. Et même s'il gardait des stigmates, des veines noirâtres qui zébraient la peau de son épaule nue, débordant sur son pectoral, son dos et son cou, il était en vie. Snape l'avait dit à Harry : Cela relevait du miracle, un concours de circonstances bienheureuses, mais le jeune homme s'en voulait tout de même. Même s'il était en vie, son parrain avait encore du mal à lancer des sortilèges puisque sa baguette était une baguette de droitier, et qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à régler son flux de magie interne bouleversé par la perte d'un membre.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent. Soupirant en se retournant dans son lit, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer ses pensées volatiles, essayant de méditer pour fermer son esprit et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil. Il n'excellait toujours pas dans l'occlumentie, à son plus grand désarroi... Et Voldemort ne s'en privait pas. Maintenant qu'il avait compris comment entrer dans le sommeil et les rêves de Harry, s'était sans aucun doute devenu son passe-temps favori.

Il sursauta alors que deux coups secs se firent entendre à sa fenêtre. Le cœur battant, le jeune homme se redressa, glissant par habitude sa main sous son oreiller pour attraper sa baguette. Malheureusement, cette dernière était enfermée dans le coffre-fort de son oncle, dans leur chambre à coucher. Magnifique.

Silencieusement, il descendit de sa couche miteuse et se recula pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la fenêtre alors que deux nouveaux coups étaient toqués contre la vitre. Il soupira de soulagement en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un oiseau nocturne, oiseau qui lui disait étrangement quelque chose. Il s'avança, toujours suspicieux, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le magnifique Grand Duc entra dans la pièce majestueusement, battant des ailes pour aller se poser sur le dos de sa chaise bancale. Harry cligna quelques instants des yeux en reconnaissant l'oiseau. À vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui possédait un tel oiseau, et tandis que la bestiole se tournait vers lui pour tendre sa patte où était attachée une missive, il essaya de ne pas succomber à la panique. L'oiseau de Malfoy l'avait trouvé, et alors ?

... Ok, peut-être que c'était flippant.

Le cœur battant, il s'approcha de l'oiseau alors que Hedwige, posée sur le porte-manteau qu'Harry avait bricolé pour que cela devienne un perchoir acceptable , le regardait apporter une lettre à son maître d'un drôle d'air, la tête penchée sur le côté. Harry détacha ladite lettre et la jeta sur le bureau, s'attendant à ... à ... Quelque chose. Mais rien. Le grand-duc s'ébroua et s'envola pour s'installer à côté d'Hedwige, les deux oiseaux se regardant dans le blanc des yeux avant que le hibou ne se penche et boive un peu d'eau. Hedwige roucoula doucement en lui donnant un coup d'aile, faisant rire Harry face à leur dispute manifeste. Il reporta son attention sur la missive, cette lettre beige ornée du blason des Malfoy. Il prit son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrit en se rasseyant sur son lit.

 _« Je t'aurais bien moi-même envoyé Loufoqua, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle tienne la distance jusqu'à chez toi, où que tu te caches, en battant seulement des bras. Et puis bon, je l'ai déjà_ _retrouvée_ _perdue dans les cachots un soir alors qu'elle essayait de retourner à son dortoir, je ne pense pas qu'elle_ _aie_ _le sens de l'orientation. Elle se serait_ _retrouvée_ _en France, et ça aurait été dommage. Peut-être. Un peu_. »

Harry eut un rire en lisant l'entrée en matière de Malfoy, ses lignes fines et ses lettres rondes. _Il a vraiment une belle calligraphie..._ Constata Harry en s'allongeant sur son lit, tentant de faire taire l'élan de satisfaction qu'il ressentait en recevant une lettre de Malfoy.

 _« J'ai donc opté pour Aurelius, étant donné que plus personne ne l'utilise. Il est plus majestueux qu'un aiglon en robe jaune, tu en conviendras. Ou pas d'ailleurs. Qu'importe._

 _Je sais que réfléchir n'est pas ton fort, mais sérieusement, Potter ? Envoyer Loufoqua à ma table, devant toute la Grande Salle ? As-tu déjà pris quelques minutes pour l'écouter débiter ses hérésies plus folles les unes que les autres ? Use de ce qui se trouve entre tes deux oreilles, je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir ainsi affiché face à mes colocataires ! Et je n'ai qu'une parole, tu le sais très bien._

 _Ensuite, pour ce qui est du défi que tu as rallongé jusqu'à la rentrée : Que ce soit bien clair, Potter, je n'ai définitivement pas besoin que tu me fasses des "fleurs" pour gagner. As-tu oublié à qui tu avais à faire ? C'est vexant, même venant d'une petite cervelle comme toi._

 _Abruti de Gryffondor. Prépare-toi à devoir me servir à la rentrée, je serais sans pitié._

 _DGM – le 2 juillet 1997 »_

Harry haussa un sourcil en fixant la courte lettre. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Malfoy lui avait envoyé une lettre... pour l'insulter ?

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, apparemment, souffla le jeune homme.

Il se stoppa en se redressant, surpris. Il souriait. Il souriait ! Parce que Malfoy l'avait insulté ! DANS UNE LETTRE, et lui, il SOURIAIT.

Il devenait fou.

Roulant des yeux, il soupira et se leva pour se rapprocher du fameux Aurelius. L'oiseau le regarda faire avant de roucouler en battant doucement des ailes quand le jeune homme lui donna une friandise. Harry gratta son index derrière son aigrette, récoltant un petit bruit de contentement. Hedwige lâcha un cri en battant des ailes furieusement et le jeune Gryffondor ricana de nouveau en passant sa main sur la tête de sa chouette avec un sourire.

\- Chut, tu restes ma préférée, tu le sais.

Elle cligna de ses grands yeux dorés et se frotta contre ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux sur la lettre de Malfoy et le sourire fut de retour. Avec presque de l'entrain, il la posa sur le bureau avant de sortir un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre cachés sous la planche de sa chambre, s'installant ensuite pour répondre à ce petit con arrogant. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'était une parfaite mise en bouche.

 _« Très cher petit con arrogant. »_

Il se stoppa pour suçoter le haut de sa plume d'un air songeur.

 _« Sache que Luna aurait eu l'intelligence d'enfourcher un Sombral pour venir jusqu'à moi. Tout de même Malfoy, c'est décevant que tu n'y aies pas pensé. Et cesse un peu de cracher sur elle veux-tu, elle a des talents insoupçonnés. Si tu prenais justement quelques minutes pour la connaître, comme tu le dis si bien, tu le saurais mieux que personne. Ce petit bout de femme est incroyable, elle te surprendrait. Oui, même toi et ta vision du monde étriquée._

 _Mais ton hibou passe aussi._

 _Aurelius ? Vraiment ? Pauvre bête, c'est dommage, il est vraiment magnifique. Et gentil - pas vraiment comme son propriétaire - Avoir un nom aussi... Aussi... - Enfin, d'un autre côté, à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre de quelqu'un qui s'appelle Dragon. Je pensais que tu avais un minimum de goût, après tout, c'est ce que tu ne cesses de dire depuis des années, non ?_

 _Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as qu'une parole, et j'en treeeeemble d'avance - Fourchelang, tu te souviens ? - Vraiment Malfoy, tu es à des dizaines de centaines de kilomètres de moi, et sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne fais pas vraiment peur sur le papier._

 _Je ne t'ai pas fait une fleur, je m'en suis fait une et - »_

Harry se stoppa en fronçant les sourcils, se relisant. Il s'était lui-même fait une fleur ? Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? Inspirant doucement, il secoua la tête et raya le " et " en trop.

 _« Pour ce qui est de ta supposée victoire, ne va pas trop vite en besogne, veux-tu ? Parce que je te vois fanfaronner, mais pour le moment, tu ne m'as toujours pas fait part de tes réflexions. J'attends. Et sache que je suis quelqu'un qui sait être patient, mais si ça continue, je vais commencer à penser que tu n'as aucune idée._

 _Ce serait bête non ?_

 _Dis-moi Malfoy. Te manquerais-je ?_

 _HJP – le 4 juillet 1997 »_

... Malfoy n'allait pas être content duuu toooout. Et Harry devait le reconnaître, ça l'amusait franchement.

.*.

 _« Aurelius, Potter ! Aurelius ! Par la barbe de Merlin, n'as-tu donc aucune culture ?! Comment as-tu pu t'en sortir jusqu'ici ?! Est-ce que le pack Survivant est fourni avec plusieurs vies, es-tu un putain de chat ?_

 _Je ne pensais pas que tu voyais les Sombrals, Potter. C'est étonnant. Savais-tu que c'était un présage de magie noire ? Tomberais-tu dans la noirceur ?_

 _Oui, j'ai bon goût. Je refuse que tu remettes mon bon goût en question, vu comment tu t'habilles - quoique vu ton niveau, on devrait inventer un nouveau verbe - tu n'as aucun droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Les talents insoupçonnés de Loufoqua... Je ne crois pas non, mis à part une incroyable capacité à allier les couleurs les plus improbables en matière d'habits. Et je ne crache pas sur elle, ma salive vaut mieux que ça. Cela dit, il est vrai qu'elle passe plutôt inaperçue en y réfléchissant deux secondes. On s'habitue très vite à sa présence un peu... décalée. Mais tout de même. Venir me parler à moi, à la table même des Serpentards, quel toupet. Même pour toi, même pour elle._

 _Cesse tout de suite de me railler, pote Potty, tu n'as pas le niveau. Définitivement pas le niveau. Je ne fais pas peur sur le papier ? Vraiment ? Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais remédier à cela. Ne sentirais-tu pas des démangeaisons au bout de tes doigts ? Quelques douleurs ? Des rougeurs ?_

 _Oui. Sumac vénéneux. Inoffensif, mais il ne fallait pas me chercher, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Je peux être tout, sauf sans ressources._

 _Je suis quelqu'un de réfléchi Potter, j'amasse des informations pour monter mon dossier. À quoi cela servirait-il de foncer dans le tas sans prendre des mesures avant, hm ? Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor moi. Cela dit, toi non plus, et c'est bien là le sujet. Donc cesse de faire ton malin, cela ne te va pas du tout. Parce que l'on ne va pas se mentir, les coupures de presse sur ta personne ne servent pas à grand-chose, étant donné que ce ne sont que des ramassis d'inepties. Alors d'après toi, comment je suis censé trouver tes exemples pour illustrer mon choix, hm ?_

 _Oh oui, Potter, je me languis de toi chaque instant et compte les heures qui me séparent de ... Eh bien, de mon présent. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ce défi était idiot de ta part ? Je veux dire, me devoir quelque chose... N'as-tu pas peur que je profite de ta naïveté et de ton innocence ?_

 _DGM – le 8 juillet 1997_

 _P.S : Et Potter, pour info, je ne suis pas petit, c'est toi le court sur pattes de nous deux. »_

.*.

 _« Tu n'es qu'un connard profond !_

 _Putain, mes mains ont été douloureuses pendant des jours, espèce de... De... Merde quoi ! J'ai mis deux fois plus de temps à faire ... ce que j'avais à faire dans la journée. Je te hais, tu le sais ça ?_

 _Reprenons veux-tu._

 _Ce qui est marrant avec toi, c'est que je ne te fais pas marcher, je te fais courir. Bien sûr que je sais qui est Aurelius. Marc Aurèle très exactement. Ce que je ne savais pas par contre, c'est qu'il avait fait partie du monde magique. Ce n'est pas comme si les cours d'Histoire de la Magie nous apprenaient grand-chose mis à part les Guerres Interminables avec les Gobelins (GIG. C'est marrant à dire à voix haute ). Mais bon, avec le recul, c'est assez pompeux et pète-sec pour toi. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça._

 _Oh non, je ne tombe pas du côté obscur, Anakin*. Serait-ce une pointe d'inquiétude que je lis entre les lignes ? Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que toi tu connaisses les Sombrals. À vrai dire, j'ignorais que tu les voyais toi aussi. Du coup, c'est à toi de ne pas jouer le malin avec moi, on sait tous les deux ce que cela veut vraiment dire._

 _Si ton bon goût peut être illustré par la petite-amie qui te colle au train depuis des années, honnêtement, tu devrais très rapidement te remettre en question. Quant aux fringues que je porte, ce n'est pas comme si j'y accordais beaucoup d'intérêt. Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que le paraître._

 _Arrête de l'appeler Loufoqua, je suis sûr que tu ne lui as jamais véritablement parlé. Sieur Malfoy est vraiment au-dessus de tout, hein ? Est-ce que tu prends un filtre de condescendance tous les matins pour atteindre un tel niveau ?_

 _... Oh, Malfoy, me cacherais-tu des choses ? Est-ce que tu tiens un journal intime où tu recenses tout ce que l'on dit de moi dans les choux gras ? Y aurait-il un autel à ma gloire dans ta chambre ? Je savais que tu étais un de mes plus grands fans, trop de passion dans tes coups de poing. Tu es démasqué petit blond - si, tu es petit, crois-moi. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu es blond aussi. C'est splendide._

 _Et c'est flippant._

 _Si tu me crois naïf et innocent, alors cela ne m'étonne même pas que tu te fourvoies autant sur ta victoire. Ce sera toi qui me devras quelque chose, sois-en sûr._

 _HJP – le 14 juillet 1997_

 _P.S1 : Ouais, un chat. Un énorme angora à poils longs. Être un chat... Qu'est-ce que ce serait bien. Vraiment, au lieu de toute cette connerie de Survivant. D'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas un peu lever le pied là dessus ?_

 _P.S2 : Pourquoi DGM ? Je croyais que ton deuxième prénom était celui de ton père »._

.*.

« _Pauvre, pauuuvre petite chose fragile. Et naïve et innocente, je n'en démordrais pas._

 _Et si tu essayais de communiquer sans injure pour une fois ? Ce que tu peux être grossier, c'est affligeant._

 _Le grand Monsieur Harry Potter aurait-il des journées chargées ? Qu'est-ce qu'une star telle que toi peut-elle bien faire de ses journées ? Je veux dire, à Hogwarts, tu passes ton temps à enfreindre le règlement. Du coup, que fais-tu de tes étés ? Ce n'est pas comme si une célébrité comme toi avait beaucoup de contraintes._

 _Par Morgane, tu croyais vraiment que Marc Aurèle n'était qu'un vulgaire moldu ? Et Jules César et Cléopâtre ? Alexandre le Grand ? Tu crois qu'ils sont moldus, eux aussi ? Ne me fais pas rire, veux-tu... Mais il est vrai que ce ne sont pas les cours qui vont aider pour tes lacunes, pour vos lacunes, vous qui avez grandi hors de notre monde. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon éducation que tu dénigres tellement, ça a des avantages non négligeables. Tu pourrais te renseigner par toi-même, mais j'ai l'impression que seule ta copine fille de moldue reconnaît les livres et manuels à leur juste valeur._

 _... Je dois avouer ne pas comprendre, c'est une personne ? Anakin, c'est vraiment un prénom ça ? Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu m'avais envoyé une mauvaise lettre, destinée à la belette mâle ou à la belette femelle._

 _Ne sois pas jaloux, Potter. Parkinson n'est pas ma petite-amie malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire, et malgré les envies de nos parents respectifs... Et de son envie flagrante à elle. J'ai plus de goût que ça, ne m'insulte pas ! Mais je dois faire bonne figure, pour notre famille. Parce que, contrairement à ta croyance naïve du monde, tout n'est que paraître, Potter. Tout. Regarde-toi, parfait petit Gryffondor arborant fièrement tous les points forts et les défauts de sa maison, que tu ne le veuilles ou non, tu es la tête de fil de la Lumière. La représentation de la Force et de l'Espoir._

 _Et après c'est moi qui suis pompeux ?_

 _Apprends à t'habiller. Vraiment, ça changerait beaucoup de choses je pense. - Et non, je ne prends pas de filtre de condescendance, c'est naturel chez moi. - Cela dit, c'est une idée à creuser. Peut-être devrais-je en créer un et en glisser dans ton jus de citrouille, ça aussi ça changerait beaucoup de choses. Fais quelques changements et on pourra enfin te prendre au sérieux. T'écouter pour autre chose que l'obligation aveuglante. Tu as l'allure d'un ado attardé et perdu, comment veux-tu que les "choux gras" ne s'en prennent pas à toi ? Ou plutôt Skeeter. Je me délecte encore quelquefois de ce merveilleux article larmoyant qu'elle avait sorti lors de notre quatrième année. Un petit bijou, je le reconnais._

 _Par Merlin, je suis démasqué. Gloire à Potter, gloire au balafré. Chantons les louanges des rouges et ors._

 _\- Un problème avec ma blondeur ? Je sais me peigner, moi au moins. -_

 _D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense : Si tu es tant pris que ça durant tes journées, c'est étonnant que tu prennes le temps de répondre à mes missives. Est-ce que tu t'ennuierais, par hasard ? De plus, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. N'arrête pas de vivre dans le monde des petites fées des bois, c'est pathétique, même pour toi. Et un brin Poufsouffle, je dois dire. Tu es bizarre Potter, vraiment._

 _Et c'est bien pour ça que je vais gagner._

 _En effet. Mon deuxième prénom est celui de mon père, officiellement. Mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je peux réfléchir par moi-même et je préfère amplement le prénom que ma mère voulait me donner. Curieux ?_

 _DGM – le 15 juillet 1997_

 _P.S : Vraiment ? Ton statut de Sauveur du Monde te pèse ? Qu'est-ce que je disais, petite chose. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses te plaindre. »._

* * *

* Alors oui, Star Wars épisode 1 n'est sortit qu'en 1999, mais il fallait que je fasse la blague. Alors on va dire qu'il est sortit en 1997, d'accord ?

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Unanyme : H** ihihi .w. Merciiii ! \o Oui en effet, je trouve que ça leur ressemble beaucoup xD Ne t'en fait pas pour eux, je m'occupe d'eux, héhéhé ;D Merci à toi de continuer de me suiiivre ! \O/ Tchu !

 **Flo ( 1 )** : Pioupiooou ! Héhéhé x) Je suis contente qu'il est parfait comme je voulais :P

 **Flo ( 2 )** : Mouahahaha ! Bien sûr que ça dégénère ! C'est pas marrant sinon. Ahaaaaa, tu verras bien ;) Mon dieu, non ! Pas Hermione ! Urk ! Rigole pas, le Romione, je suis en train de voir si je le garde ou pas ! VOUS M'INFLUENCEZ, OUECH ! Alors apparemment, j'ai fait une petite connerie, parce que tout le monde pense qu'il y a toute une année scolaire entre le premier et deuxième chapitre :O Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'une petite semaine ^^' Quand Draco est venu le voir, il restait un mois avant la fin des cours de leur sixième année ... Je vais mettre une note. Zoubis !

* * *

 _Tadaaaa ! Le chapitre trois et le début des lettres ! \O/_

 _AU FAIT ! Plusieurs, voire tout le monde, n'a pas trop comprit ce que j'ai fait dans les deux premiers chapitres : Il n'y a pas toute une année entre le premier et deuxième chapitre, il n'y a qu'une semaine. Malfoy est venu le voir une mois avant la fin des cours, une semaine est passé après qu'il ai lâché son "secret" et qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux dans la tour d'astronomie, puis le dernier passage du chapitre 2 se passe à la fin de l'année... Vous comprenez ? :/_

 _En tout cas, je vais aller en cours maintenant ! J'ai presque répondu à toutes les reviews ^^_

 _Allez zou ! Bonne semaine !_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	4. Chapter 4

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, épistolaire... Et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry long à venir ; Romione établit ( Je pense d'ailleurs changer ça très vite... ) ; Snack, un jour.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **:** Douce **Blitzz** est toujours avec moua \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **4 -**

 _« ( Tu devrais voir comment Aurelius et Hedwige s'entendent. Ma pauvre chouette et ton hibou semblent ne pas pouvoir se voir en peinture. Je savais déjà qu'Hedwige était jalouse, mais je dois reconnaître que sa réaction est pire que d'habitude. Aurais-tu dressé le pauvre Aurelius pour qu'il fasse la misère à ma chérie ? Si c'est le cas, tu me le payeras - Et non vraiment, cette pauvre bête ne mérite pas un nom pareil ! Tu es sadique. )_

 _Je suis grossier si je veux. Si je peux faire encore quelque chose de moi pour moi, comme être grossier et vulgaire, je le fais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, hein ?_

 _Eh bien oui, Sieur Malfoy. Tout le monde n'a pas une armée de gentils et dociles petits elfes de maison près à tout faire pour leurs maîtres, dont les taches ménagères. Tu sais, ce genre de chose que tu n'as jamais fait de ta vie. Parce que, et j'espère vraiment que tu le sais, les habits ne se lavent pas tout seuls. Les poussières ne disparaissent pas par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Les haies ne se taillent pas toutes seules, et malheureusement pour nous, il n'existe pas de sorts capables de faire à manger tout seul. Alors oui, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai des journées chargées, oui._

 _( Arrête avec tes célébrités et tes stars, ça me donne envie de te frapper. )_

 _J'ai grandi dans le monde moldu, alors oui, il est normal que je me trompe. C'est étonnant de voir que l'Histoire moldue et l'Histoire sorcière sont aussi intimement liées. Des fois, j'ai tendance à oublier que certes, ce sont deux mondes différents, mais qu'ils restent tout de même... Sur le même plan. Quand on arrive à Hogwarts après avoir grandit dans le monde moldu, c'est comme si on faisait un voyage dans le temps. Y a-t-il une raison pour que le monde Sorcier soit resté bloqué au 19ème siècle moldu ?_

 _Wahou, honnêtement, je ne pensais jamais vivre assez vieux pour assister à ça : Le Sang-pur Malfoy reconnaît le statut de sorcière à ma meilleure amie Fille de Moldus. Non vraiment, c'est étonnant ! T'adoucirais-tu avec l'âge ?_

 _Ahaha, Malfoy qui ne comprend pas une référence moldue à un film, c'est très marrant ! - Et pour info un film, c'est... comme une succession de photographies ( oui, les photographies sorcières ) en couleurs et avec son qui racontent une histoire. Ça dure d'une heure à une heure et demie, et c'est vraiment cool. Les sorciers devraient s'en inspirer, c'est un commerce à exploiter. - Et oui, Anakin est un prénom. Au même titre que Draco._

 _Je déteste quand on me rappelle ça. Merde quoi, j'ai pas le droit un peu d'être Harry, juste Harry ? " Sauveur du monde Sorcier ", vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce titre ? Perdre mes parents et grandir hors de mon monde d'origine avant d'y être propulsé sans aucune préparation. Merci bien, j'adore ça. Tu es jaloux de mon statut ? Je t'en prie, je te l'offre quand tu veux._

 _Pourquoi les gens s'attachent tant au paraître ? ... Et... Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je crois ? Ce que tu sous-entends ? C'est... Barbare comme pratique ! Ils n'ont pas le droit... si ? Et les sentiments, dans tout ça ? Parce que tu ne vas pas me mentir, je te connais mieux que ça, tu ne supportes pas Parkinson. Tu vas faire quoi, quand Hogwarts sera terminée ?! La supporter sans rien dire ? C'est une honte. Et triste pour toi._

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me refaire une garde-robe ou de traîner dans les magasins, vois-tu. Mais peut-être que tu peux me donner quelques véritables conseils, puisque tu as l'air de t'ennuyer profondément, à répondre à mes lettres. Quoique si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer quelques lettres du cafard de Skeeter à rajouter à mon autel, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. - Comment tu sais que j'aime le jus de citrouille ? - Je ne pense pas que de nouveaux habits, que... tout ce que tu m'écris là, changerait grand-chose à la manière dont les gens m'écoutent... ou non, justement._

 _\- Essaye de discipliner ma chevelure, on en reparlera plus tard, hein. Parce que moi, je ne suis pas adepte d'un pot de gel tous les matins, vois-tu. -_

 _Et non, c'est bien à toi que j'écris. Après tout, c'est un peu mes seules lettres, j'en profite. Ça me fait penser à autre chose que ma famille. Et je suis sûr que c'est toi qui t'ennuies._

 _Oh, donc ta mère n'était pas d'accord avec ton père ? G... G... Gilbert ? Gerard ? Gera...ldine. Définitivement Geraldine._

 _HJP - le 16 juillet 1997 »._

.*.

 _« Des menaces Potter, des menaces, que des menaces. Je n'ai strictement rien ordonné à Aurelius, et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait leur demander de faire une trêve comme nous, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour information, ce n'est pas mon hibou, et ce n'est définitivement pas moi qui ai choisi ce nom. Ne parle pas sans savoir, bien que ce soit ta marque de fabrique depuis des années._

 _La grossièreté ne sied pas à notre statut, Potter, ai un peu de bon sens pour une fois, pitié._

 _Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais du genre à t'abaisser à faire le ménage. Quoique, justement. Saint Potter, à la rescousse de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Du porridge et du bacon. Des toasts et des œufs._

 _Et maintenant, j'ai faim._

 _Potter, Potter, Potter... Vraiment. C'est inquiétant de constater tes lacunes tout de même. Nous ne sommes pas "bloqués" à une époque moldue. Le monde Sorcier s'est défait de l'influence du monde moldu au Seizième siècle. Les croyances des Moldus sont violentes, Potter, c'était une question de survie. Alors oui, leur évolution et la nôtre sont différentes. De plus, n'oublies pas que notre espérance de vie est plus grande que la leur, il est normal que ce qui te semble dépassé nous est contemporain._

 _Bien sûr que je lui reconnais le statut de sorcière. Elle me vole ma première place au classement des examens tous les ans depuis la première année. Nier l'évidence serait contre-productif de ma part. Mais elle travaille pour ça. Moi, j'ai le talent. On ne peut être comparé. Mais la maturité fait du bien, tu devrais essayer de temps en temps._

 _Cesse de te moquer. Comment aurais-je pu connaître, hm ? Allier le son à une image en couleur sur plus d'une heure ? Je ne pensais pas les moldus capables d'une telle prouesse ! Mais ce n'est vraiment pas une raison pour l'importer au monde sorcier ! Ça va bien deux secondes !_

 _Potter, malheureusement pour toi, personne ne peut voir en toi la personne au-delà de la célébrité. Je... Non je t'avoue ne pas comprendre cette aversion pour la popularité. Je veux dire, ça t'ouvres des portes inespérées. Mais peut-être que l'ambition n'est pas quelque chose que tu puisses comprendre, puisque tout t'es dû. - Et Prince des rouges et Or, très peu pour moi. L'Or ne me sied définitivement pas au teint._

 _Si tu parles du fait que les parents de Parkinson et les miens nous ont fiancé à nos sept ans, oui, c'est le cas. Le paraître, l'argent et le pouvoir, Potter. Ce sont eux qui dirigent le monde, il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments. Je te l'avais dit. Naïf et innocent. Je ferais ce qu'on attendra de moi, pour la sauvegarde du nom puisque c'est la seule chose que l'on possède vraiment, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Cela dit, quand on voit ce que ton père a fait, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu réagisses de la sorte à nos pratiques._

 _Oh pitié Potter, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes bons sentiments. J'ai été élevé de la sorte. C'est comme ça, et c'est tout._

 _Parce que tu crois que j'ai le temps de refaire ta garde-robe ?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai ma propre garde-robe à tenir et - Cela dit, essaye le noir, plutôt que le gris et le marron. Et du blanc. Des couleurs neutres, pas trop tape-à-l'oeil. Sache que le rouge ne te va pas._

 _Voyons Potter, réfléchi deux secondes, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'écris ces lettres ? J'amasse des infos sur toi petit à petit, bien plus que durant ces six dernières années, je dois reconnaître. C'est assez étonnant d'ailleurs, je pensais vraiment te connaître. Alors oui, au bout de six ans, je connais tes goûts culinaires - Rien de mieux pour quelques farces. Et puis reconnais que nos échanges sont divertissants._

 _Oh, tu es donc au courant pour Skeeter... Mais vu comment elle est obsédée par ta personne, il n'est pas étonnant que tu aies déjà dû la retrouver à fouiner un peu partout._

 _Peut-être, peut-être pas. De toute manière, tant que tu n'auras rien fait, que tu n'auras pas pris de décision par toi-même, que tu ne parleras pas par toi-même, que tu ne t'affirmeras pas comme l'homme que tu es plutôt que comme le vulgaire drapeau que le côté de la lumière brandit à la moindre occasion, on ne pourra pas te prendre au sérieux. Regarde ton coup d'éclat dans le_ Chicaneur _en cinquième année, ça a secoué les foules et c'était ce qu'il fallait._

 _\- Tu as un nid de corbeau sur la tête, ce n'est pas de ma faute. -_

 _Es-tu réellement en train de me dire que personne ne t'écrit ? Jamais ? Mais enfin, tu es Harry Potter ! Et c'est moi, le Serpentard qui fait de ta vie un enfer depuis des années est le seul qui prenne un peu de son si précieux temps pour occuper tes journées ? Vraiment ? C'est toi qui me fait marcher..._

 _Eh bien, pour tout te dire... Je vais être sincère. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire chez moi. Les devoirs pour la rentrée sont terminés et je m'amuse à rassembler des preuves sur toi. C'est intéressant comme au final, tu es quelqu'un de compliqué._

 _Quoique. Si tu penses sincèrement que ma mère a tel mauvais goût pour m'appeler Gerard - Geraldine, Potter ? Vraiment ? -, je pense cesser cet échange maintenant et t'envoyer une petite bombe pour te faire pousser un 95B, ça te fera les pieds !_

 _DGM - le 17 juillet 1997_

 _P.S : Et pour ta gouverne, je n'utilise pas un pot de gel tous les matins ! Un demi-pot de gel. Ne sois pas si dramatique. »._

.*.

 _« Oui, des menaces. Patience, patience, mère de toutes vertus~_

 _Bon. Ton pauvre petit Aurelius est arrivé chez moi totalement crevé et mes moldus ont failli l'attraper. Ne t'en fait pas, il va bien, mais j'ai préféré envoyer Hedwige pour ce coup-ci. Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas très intelligent parce qu'elle est trop reconnaissable, mais sincèrement. Aurelius avait vraiment besoin de repos._

 _C'est aussi la tienne de marque de fabrique que de parler sans savoir. À croire que notre relation est basée sur des préjugés bouffants et étouffants. On ne se connaît définitivement pas._

 _Notre statut ? Tu es un sang pur, je ne le suis pas. Ça ne va pas plus loin._

 _Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup le choix, hein. Ça ne me plaît pas de faire le ménage, la vaisselle, la poussière, les haies, le jardin pour des gros lards tels qu'eux. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'habite chez eux, ils ont mes affaires, ma baguette. Si à l'école, je suis ta tête de pioche préférée, ici, je suis la tête de pioche de cet enfoiré de Dudley._

 _\- ... Gourmand, Malfoy ? -_

 _AH ! Tu vois ! Et comment on peut savoir ça ? Bien sûr que je connais les chasses aux sorcières qui se sont passées en Europe, mais je n'ai que la version folklorique des moldus, comment ceux qui ont grandi dans ce monde-là peuvent savoir ? Peuvent comprendre ? Je sais aussi que nous vivons plus longtemps qu'eux, mais... Enfin non, justement. Je ne le savais pas, personne ne me l'a dit, je l'ai ... deviné, déduit, tu vois ? D'ailleurs, je me demandais. C'est le cas pour tout le monde ? Je veux dire, c'est la magie qui fait ça, mais est-ce que Hermione, en tant que fille de moldus, vivra aussi longtemps qu'un sorcier de sang-pur ? Ou est-ce qu'elle aura la même espérance de vie que ses parents ? Et pour les sang-mêlés, un peu plus que les moldus et un peu moins que les sang-pur ?_

 _Ahahaha, se faire voler la première place par une Gryffondor, tu veux parler de ta frustration ? Tu veux du chocolat noir ? - Eh ! Je suis très mature, je te ferais dire ! ... De temps en temps, quand je prends le temps de me calmer. -_

 _Oh, allez. J'adore te titiller, c'est si simple et facile. Regarde : On s'est mis d'accord pour faire une trêve - enfin, tu m'as proposé une trêve et j'ai accepté - et même par lettres, on arrive à se chicaner. À croire qu'on ne sait rien faire d'autre, hm ?_

 _Pourquoi tu es tellement fermé au monde Moldu ? La manière dont ils se sont accommodés au monde sans la magie pour les aider est plutôt impressionnante. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, vous, sang-purs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal, de si mauvais dans le monde Moldu pour que vous vouliez tant le détruire ? Pour les détester autant ?_

 _Tout m'est dû ? Tout m'est dû ?! Non ! Justement, tout ne devrait pas m'être dû ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne peux rien faire par moi-même sans que ce ne soit relevé, déformé, répété. C'est aussi ton cas, ça ne t'essouffle pas de ne pas pouvoir vivre pour toi ? Tu es Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy, tu ne voudrais pas juste être Draco de temps en temps ? Pouvoir vivre pour toi et être reconnu pour tes propres faits, sans que personne ne pense à ton père en te parlant ? Moi, j'aimerais qu'on me considère un peu plus pour moi, non pour ma cicatrice. C'est lourd, très lourd au fond. Et je ne suis le Prince de personne. Peut-être que les autres maisons pensent que je suis le Prince des Gryffondors, sauf que tu vois, dans le dortoir, ce n'est pas trop ça. Pour les Gryffondors, ça n'a aucun sens. Non seulement il n'y a pas de hiérarchie chez nous, et s'il y en a une, je serais en effet celui qu'on écouterait. Durant leurs bons jours. Un seul pas de travers et je resterais dans le caniveau._

 _Comment peux-tu accepter ça ? Comment peux-tu... je veux dire, merde quoi. Malfoy, tu es quelqu'un de fier, et tu acceptes de te plier aussi bas ? Je comprends la pérennité du nom, je comprends la fierté d'une famille, mais ne pas avoir de contrôle sur sa vie, sur qui on doit aimer ou non ? Ok, ok, les sentiments ne comptent pas pour toi. Mais quand même ! C'est... J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Et ... Ce que mon père a fait ? ... Qu'a-t-il fait exactement ?_

 _\- Je prends note de tes conseils. Si, si, promis. -_

 _Ah. J'aurais dû me douter que tu me harcelais pour une bonne raison ! Un vrai petit Serpentard._

 _Au courant pour Skeeter ? Qu'elle est un animagus ? Ouais. Je l'ai retrouvé dans les cheveux de Mione une fois. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était elle, mais... Brrr, quelle idée d'avoir un animagus aussi... Enfin, ça reflète bien le personnage. - Et, au fait. C'est toi la fouine ;) -_

 _... Pour ce qui est du_ Chicaneur _... J'essayais de faire réagir les gens. Le fait qu'ils crachent sur moi... Disons que ça ne me touche plus. J'essaye de faire en sorte que ça ne me touche plus, ils ne me connaissent pas, ils... Tout ce qu'ils disent sur moi, sur ma santé mentale, ça me passe bien au-dessus. J'aimerais juste qu'ils se bougent tous les fesses plutôt que d'attendre à ce que je le fasse à leur place. J'ai même pas encore 17 ans, je fais pas la pluie ou le beau temps. Merde._

 _Et oui. C'est risible, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore a interdit à Ron et Mione d'entrer en contact avec moi, par mesure de sécurité - Il a peur que l'endroit où ils passent leurs vacances soit surveillé -. Du coup oui, tu es la seule personne avec qui je converse depuis le début des vacances, voire depuis le banquet de fin d'année. Je prends le fait que tu me trouves intéressant et compliqué comme un compliment._

 _Héhéhé, pas Geraldine, vraiment ? C'est étonnant._

 _Gabin ? Gael ? Galahaad ! Galvin. Ganesh. Geoffroy ? Gilles ? G... Gépéto._

 _HJP - le 18 juillet 1997_

 _P.S : Je dois avouer qu'en réfléchissant, ne plus avoir affaire à ta tête de fouine pourrait peut-être, au conditionnel hein, me manquer. D'une certaine manière. Est-ce étrange ? »_

.*.

 _« Franchement oui. Ce n'était pas très intelligent que d'envoyer ta magnifique harfang des neiges, tout le monde sait que c'est la tienne. Elle est trop reconnaissable - alors oui, c'est bien ta chouette qui vient d'arriver chez toi, malgré le fait qu'elle soit brune. Simple petit sort de glamour arrangé par mes soins pour qu'elle soit plus discrète. Ça devrait cesser dans une heure. Heureusement que mon père est en taule grâce à tes bons soins, sinon... Qu'importe._

 _Ne me mens pas. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de patient, Potter. Tu ne l'as jamais été, ne me fais pas rire._

 _C'est étonnant de te voir reconnaître que tu es perclus de préjugés, toi aussi. De raccourcis, pour aller plus vite. Mais... Notre relation ? On n'a aucune relation. Tu as refusé mon amitié en première année, ça s'arrête là._

 _Sinon oui, Potter. Oui, je suis sang-pur. Et toi, tu es de sang-mélé. Mais un Potter, une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers, aussi vieille que la mienne. Tu as un siège au magenmagot, une énorme fortune, tu es un Héritier, un gros bonnet comme on dit._

 _POTTER ! Es-tu en train de me dire que tes moldus ont gardé ta baguette ?! Tu n'as pas ta baguette sur toi ?! Et si *******_ [ Mais Harry voyait parfaitement que c'était 'Jedusor' que Malfoy avait écrit puis raturé ] _le Lord Noir voulait soudainement t'attaquer, tu fais quoi ? Tu lui lances tes moldus à la tête ?! Sérieusement Potter. Faut réfléchir un peu, tu es vraiment suicidaire, ou quoi ? Récupère ta baguette, un sorcier ne s'en sépare jamais, c'est une partie de lui._

 _... Tes moldus ? Je croyais que je vivais chez ta famille... Enfin, je sais que ta mère était d'une famille de moldus, mais tu es... étrangement détaché d'eux. Où est passée ta hargne de défense quand on touche à ta famille ? - Et qui est ce... Dudley ? -_

 _\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux être gourmand, Potter. -_

 _Tu... Cette question sur la longévité est dérangeante. Je croyais que tu ne faisais aucune différence entre les nés-moldus et les sang-purs ? Que pour toi, les deux s'équivalaient en tant que puissance ? Mais pour te répondre, c'est bien la magie qui rallonge notre vie, et même les cracmols - qui ont de la magie en eux sans pouvoir l'utiliser - vivent aussi longtemps. Alors oui, toi et ta miss-je-sais-tout allez vivre aussi longtemps que quiconque. Rassuré ?_

 _Je ne suis pas frustré. Je n'en ai rien à faire, je réussirai à prendre sa place. - Cela dit, si tu as vraiment du chocolat noir... - Quand tu prends le temps de te calmer et de réfléchir... peut-être, oui._

 _Je ne serais pas tant fermé au monde moldu si les né-moldus qui intégraient notre monde ne détruisaient pas notre héritage, notre culture. Combien de nos traditions avons-nous perdu avec le temps à cause des nés-moldus qui les trouvaient trop "barbares" ? Les bûchers de Samhuinn par exemple, remplacés par une vulgaire fête moldue que l'on passe à Hogwarts à manger des sucreries. Des sucreries ! Et ce n'est qu'une de nos nombreuses pertes. Alors oui, j'ai en effet un peu de mal quant aux 'si grandes nouveautés' que les moldus peuvent nous apporter. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais parfaitement que la photographie est une invention moldue que les sorciers se sont appropriée, je sais que les photographies moldues ne bougent pas, contrairement aux autres. Mais il y a évolution et perte d'une culture au profit d'une autre. Ce n'est pas la même chose._

[ Plusieurs gouttes d'encres, comme si la plume était restée au-dessus du parchemin sans bouger un moment ]

 _Je... Je sais. Oui, c'est vrai, je sais mieux que quiconque ce que c'est que d'avoir... la pression. D'être surveillé, de devoir se coller à une étiquette pour ne décevoir personne. Une étiquette si lourde à porter qu'on n'arrive plus à savoir qui on est, si l'étiquette n'est pas devenue notre personne propre. On se perd soi-même. Alors si tu sais autant que moi ce que ça fait, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger. Pas pour ça. Je n'ai aucun choix qui s'offre à moi, et ne me sort pas ton couplet passionné à base de_ " Mais on a toujours le choix !" _, c'est faux. C'est totalement faux, et tu le sais._

 _Tu le sais._

 _"_ Un seul pas de travers et je resterai dans le caniveau. _" Tu n'as jamais été aussi près de la vérité. Comme pour ma mère, mon nom, ma famille, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Ce sont les seuls qui, quoi que tu fasses, seront toujours présents. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les décevoir. Alors mes mœurs, ce n'est pas la priorité absolue, pour personne._

 _Oh... Je ... Je croyais que tu étais au courant pour ton père, après tout, tu passes tout ton temps avec les Weasley. Ce qu'a fait ton père, c'est se marier avec une née-moldue parce qu'il l'aimait. Sauf que je te rappelle que c'est un sang-pur, il a eu la même éducation que moi, les même traditions. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu l'ignorais... Arthur Weasley a une sœur, Dorea Weasley, et c'était elle qui était fiancée à James Potter. Fiançailles qu'il a brisées quand il a choisi ta mère. Je croyais vraiment que quelqu'un t'aurait dit que vous auriez dû être de la même famille._

 _Je te harcèle toujours pour une bonne raison et souvent pour te dégonfler la tête. Et les chevilles. Et la fouine t'emmerde profondément, Potter !_

 _Franchement, tu crois vraiment que le monde sorcier serait du genre à bouger ? Ce sont des passifs par excellence, peu se soulèveront. Voire aucun. Pas ceux qui pourront se terrer chez eux, fermer les yeux et se boucher les oreilles. T'es de la poudre à canon. Et au vu de nos si compétents profs de Défense, on l'est tous. L'ennemi public numéro un du Lord noir est encore à Hogwarts ? Quoi que les gens pensent ou disent, les élèves vont être les premiers touchés, la première vague. Dans les deux camps._

 _J'avoue comprendre les motivations du directeur. Mais ce n'est pas.. Enfin, vous êtes le trio d'or, par Merlin. Vous passez votre temps à enfreindre le règlement, et là, pour t'envoyer une lettre, il n'y a plus personne ? ... Mine de rien, je crois commencer à comprendre ce que tu sous-entendais par une loyauté... changeante._

 _Par Morgane, mais où vas-tu chercher des idées de prénoms pareils ?!_

 _..._

 _Gabriel, Potter. Gabriel._

 _DGM - le 18 juillet 1997_

 _P.S : Si... Si tu es étrange pour ça, alors je le suis tout autant. Mais pour le moment, te harceler par lettre... me convient. »_

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Aaah .w. Mouahahaha, je suis contente que cet échange te paise ! Ils m'ont bien fait rire, c'était genre pas prévu étou... Truc de dingue u_u Bref. Vouiii, le Romione va sûrement sauter u_u Tout plein de bisous ! \O/

* * *

 _Ça continue avec les lettres et ils se rapprochent petit à petit... Vous en pensez quoi ? Je les aime bien, ils continuent de se mettre sur la bouille =w=_ _Tout le temps. Truc de dingue. M'enfin bref. Je viens de terminer le chapitre 26 et le Drarry arrive petit à petit. Vous allez tenir la route ?_

 _Allez zou ! Bonne semaine !_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	5. Chapter 5

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, épistolaire ( dernier chapitre, promis ! ) ... Et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry long à venir ; Romione établit ( Je pense d'ailleurs changer ça très vite... ) ; Snack, un jour.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **:** Douce **Blitzz** est géniale .w.

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 5** **-**

 _« Comment vois-tu l'avenir, Malfoy ? Ton avenir ?_

 _Personnellement, si j'arrive à survivre à cette guerre et à passer mes 20 ans, je me paye une île déserte dans une mer bien loin de l'Angleterre, j'y construis une bicoque et je prends ma retraite._

 _Je... oui. C'est vrai, j'ai refusé ta proposition en première année. L'amitié pour toi se résume à des contrats, des alliances pour le pouvoir, pour le nom, pour la fortune. Ce n'est pas mon cas, du moins je l'espère. Mais ne va pas me faire croire que le fait qu'on se mette dessus depuis des années n'a rien créé entre nous. Je veux dire, on sait où appuyer pour faire mal, pour exaspérer l'autre, et je suis sûr que mine de rien, tu me connais autant que Ron et Mione. Tu connais le "Potter" aussi bien qu'eux, sans aucun doute._

 _J'ai récupéré ma baguette. Ça a été compliqué et ça m'a valu un œil au beurre noir, mais je l'ai. Parce que oui Malfoy, que tu me croies ou non, tes coups sont peut-être organisés, mais ce ne sont que des caresses comparées à la brute qui me sert de cousin. Le fameux Dudley. Disons que... Il est difficile de s'attacher à eux, même pour moi._

 _C'est le cas Malfoy, je ne vois pas de différence entre sang-purs, sang-mêlés et nés-moldus – mis à part peut-être la consanguinité - ne va pas croire n'importe quoi. Je voulais savoir si c'était génétique ou par Magie, c'est tout. - Et oui, mine de rien, rassuré. Ou presque -_

 _Je vois. Tu me parleras des bûchers de Samhuinn et d'autres traditions ? Ça à l'air intéressant. Je ne comprends pas que ce soit quelque chose que l'on n'apprend pas à Hogwarts. Certes, ce serait sûrement redondant pour les sangs-purs, ou les sangs-mélés ayant grandi dans le monde Magique, mais si les sorciers prenaient cinq minutes pour expliquer ce genre de choses, je pense qu'on perdrait moins de traditions et autres, tu ne crois pas ? La peur de l'inconnu des deux côtés, des sangs-purs et des nés-moldus... Ça doit faire des centaines d'années que cette situation perdure, que les non-dits s'amoncellent, que la rage et la haine s'accumulent. Ça devait exploser à un moment, et c'est aujourd'hui que ça nous pète à la tronche._

 _Comment vois-tu ton avenir, Malfoy ? Tatouage, masque et long habit noir ? A torturer de pauvres hères jusqu'à la folie, puis abréger leur souffrance sous le commandement d'un fou furieux qui n'a plus rien d'humain ? Vendre ton âme pour quelques Doloris non mérités distribués par un Maître à qui il manque une case ?_

 _Soyons sérieux un instant. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Malfoy._

 _Ton nom est la seule chose qui te reste ? Ta famille est la seule chose qui compte pour toi ? Je comprends. Je sais. Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser pour avoir envoyé ton père en prison. Je sais que tu le tiens en haute estime - ou du moins, tu le tenais en haute estime, puisque tu sembles bien plus sage depuis qu'il n'est plus sur ton dos - mais crois-moi. S'abaisser à ramper aux pieds d'un être comme Voldemort, même s'il sait appuyer sur le bouton de la sérénité et de la supériorité des sangs-purs, même s'il vous promet les plus belles choses, toutes ces choses que les sangs-purs ont perdues et veulent retrouver absolument, il n'en reste pas moins que ton nom si précieux se retrouve traîné dans la boue. Plus jamais il ne sera respecté. Seulement craint. Je n'ai pas peur d'écrire, de dire son surnom. Et à ce que je vois... Tu n'as pas peur d'écrire son vrai nom. Tu aurais peut-être dû prendre un nouveau parchemin pour éviter que je le vois – À moins que c'était ce que tu voulais ?_

 _En fait, on est dans la même situation, sauf ... pas du même côté. Juste... Essaye de... Non, en fait, j'en sais rien. Ce serait idiot de ma part de me lancer dans un discours pour tenter de te faire venir du "bon" côté. Mais tu as beau être un petit connard prétentieux, imbu de ta propre personne, fier et orgueilleux, je n'ai jamais pu te voir comme quelqu'un de véritablement violent. Enfin, violent tu peux l'être - mes deux dents de devant peuvent encore en témoigner -, mais tuer quelqu'un ? Torturer, avoir du sang sur tes mains ? Obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Jamais. Tu m'entends, Malfoy ? Jamais._

 _Et te redécouvrir par lettre ? Avoir véritablement affaire à toi et non au masque de Hogwarts ? Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, de compliqué et de moins aveugle que je ne le pensais._

 _Essaye. Juste... Essaye. Ta mère est une Black, pense à ceux qui ne sont plus sur vos tapisseries. Essaye, s'il te plaît._

[ Beaucoup de ratures, beaucoup de traces d'encre ]

 _Je... Attends, quoi ? Les Weasley... Tu me fais marcher là, non ? Ils me l'auraient dit tout de même ! ... Non ?_

 _HJP - le 19 juillet 1997_

 _P.S : Tu avais raison. Ta mère a bon goût. »._

.*.

 _«_ [ Début du parchemin déchiré ]

 _Je voulais devenir Medicomage Chercheur. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? J'y ai cru jusqu'à la fin de la troisième tâche, je dois dire. Jusqu'alors, mon père m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait me voir reprendre les affaires et les entourloupes familiales bien sûr, mais il ne me l'avait jamais clairement dit. Alors je continuais de me fourvoyer en pensant être capable de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais._

 _Maintenant, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie._

 _Tu as raison. On est dans la même situation. Mais on n'est pas dans le même camp._

 _Ces lettres, cette trêve... On essaye de faire bonne figure, mais on sait tous deux que c'est dangereux, que ça ne sert à rien, c'est... On prend des risques pour rien._

 _DGM - le 20 juillet 1997_

 _P.S : Malheureusement, je ne vois qu'une seule raison pour ne pas te l'avoir dit, c'est l'espoir de tout de même lier le nom Weasley au nom Potter. Parce qu'il faut que tu saches que ce n'est un secret pour personne pour les familles de sang-purs. J'ignore ce qu'est la génétique. Encore un truc moldu inutile. »_

.*.

« _Putain... À croire que moi non plus, je ne peux même pas décider avec qui je dois lier ma vie à jamais, hein ?! Putain, c'est dégueulasse. Je n'épouserai jamais Ginny. Et si Ron ne peut pas l'accepter... Quant à la génétique, c'est... Eh bien, ce n'est pas une création moldue, c'est un nom moldu. C'est... euh... C'est ce qui fait que ton grand-père est blond, qui a donné sa blondeur à ton père, qui te l'a donné aussi. C'est ce qui fait que je ressemble à mon père et que j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Les gènes, c'est l'identité d'une famille, qui se transmettent de parents à enfants, tu vois ?_

 _Malfoy... N'essaye pas de me fuir, s'il te plaît. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Ton père est à Azkaban, tu peux encore ... Je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose. Éviter Face-de-Serpent, éviter de..._ [ Ratures ]

 _C'est pour ça que tu veux cette trêve ? Une dernière année de paix avant de devoir faire face à ton incapacité de faire un choix ? Ne dis pas que ça ne sert à rien. Oui, peut-être que c'est risqué... Mais on ne fait que converser par lettre, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. On va avoir notre diplôme. Et tu vas faire une école de Medicomagie. Tu veux soigner des gens, Malfoy, pas les torturer._

 _HJP - le 20 juillet 1997_ »

.*.

« _Malfoy, arrête de faire ta tête de cochon ! Me renvoyer ma lettre non ouverte ? Vraiment ?_

 _M'en fous, je suis une tête brûlée. Tu me renvoies ma lettre ? Je te la renvoie et j'en rajoute une._

 _HJP - le 22 juillet 1997_ »

.*.

« _Il n'y a plus rien à dire, Potter. Ce petit jeu, c'était une erreur. Le défi, c'était une erreur, te parler c'était une erreur. Retourne à ta petite vie de Gryffondor propre sur toi et arrête le Fourchelang et d'essayer de t'approcher des serpents. Nous sommes venimeux. Ne me contacte plus._

 _DGM - le 23 juillet 1997_ »

.*.

« _Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malfoy et je fais ce que je veux. Tu ne me diras jamais ce que je dois faire. Jamais._

 _HJP - le 23 juillet 1997_ »

.*.

 _« Malfoy... M'abandonne pas toi aussi. »_

.*.

« _Malfoy ! Si tu ne veux plus me parler, explique moi pourquoi Aurelius continue de venir chez moi, à picorer la tête de ma pauvre Hedwige rien que pour l'emmerder ? Tu prends les lettres et tu les lis, j'en suis sûr. Par contre, pourquoi tu me renvoies Aurelius..._

 _HJP - le 24 juillet 1997_ »

.*.

« _Essaye de récupérer tes couilles quelque part dans les jupes de ton père ! Tu as peur, et tu es en train de fuir ! Tu sais que tu n'as qu'a demander pour que je t'aide, non ?! Oui, moi, le pathétique petit Gryffondor, toujours prêt à venir en aide à la veuve et l'orphelin, te propose mon aide. Tu sais que je peux faire quelque chose, te cacher, te... Tant que ton père n'est pas sur ton dos, tu as encore une chance de t'en sortir._

 _HJP - le 24 juillet 1997_ »

.*.

La dernière lettre de Harry lui était revenue non ouverte le lendemain de son envoi, et Aurelius était parti tout de suite après l'avoir laissée tomber sur son lit. Le jeune homme l'avait fixé pendant un long instant, le cœur lourd. Hedwige avait voleté jusqu'à lui pour frotter sa tête contre ses cheveux, sentant son désarroi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir perdu bien plus qu'avec le dernier éclat de Ron.

Quand exactement avait-il cessé de considérer Malfoy comme un poids désagréable dans sa vie ? Quand avait-il commencé à le voir comme quelqu'un plus important qu'une simple connaissance... comme ... un ami peut-être. Quelqu'un d'important.

Et même lui l'abandonnait.

.*.

Harry avait vu sa dernière semaine à supprimer chez les Dursley commencer difficilement. Dudley avait fait fi du fait que le jeune sorcier avait récupéré sa baguette et rendait ses corvées encore plus invivables que d'ordinaire. Le jeune homme ne s'était bien sûr pas laissé faire et il avait été privé de repas pendant deux jours. Il avait bien tenté de contacter Sirius, mais non seulement Vernon avait confisqué Hedwige, mais le miroir à double sens que Sirius lui avait offert restait silencieux malgré les appels de son filleul.

Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi seul, avec cette lettre toujours fermée sur son bureau et qui semblait se moquer de lui...

Quatre jours avant de quitter définitivement cette maison qui l'avait vu grandir - ahaha, ça sonnait tellement mieux que ça ne l'était en réalité -, la veille de ses dix-sept ans, sa "famille" sembla vouloir fêter son anniversaire en avance. Ah ça, ce fut sa fête. Récurage de toute la maison, décapage de la façade extérieure sous le soleil de plomb, désherbage final du jardin, double repas de fête... Oui, en fait, ils festoyaient la promotion de Vernon, et Harry eut le droit d'utiliser un peu de leur eau et une de leur casserole pour se faire une bonne assiette de pâtes. Ces mêmes pâtes qu'il s'était achetées lui-même, histoire de ne plus avoir à manger leurs restes.

Exténué et courbaturé, Harry déguerpit rapidement de la cuisine en emportant sa casserole de pâtes- hors de question qu'il se mette à les servir à table, non plus - et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Assis en tailleur sur le sol, dos contre sa couche, le jeune homme avala son repas d'un air absent, sans même le réaliser. Il était... Lessivé.

Hedwige lui manquait, Hermione lui manquait, Sirius lui manquait... Bordel, même Malfoy lui manquait.

Un regard vers son bureau.

Ok, surtout Malfoy en fait. Avait-il développé un syndrome de Stockholm, à s'être autant attaché à celui qui avait fait de sa vie Howgartienne un enfer ? Peut-être.

Avec un grognement, le jeune sorcier repoussa son repas - plus faim - et retira la planche de bois de son parquet pour en sortir les lettres de Malfoy. Il prit la dernière, la vraie dernière lettre, pas ces deux derniers mots qui n'avaient aucun sens, si ce n'était de vulgaires fuites de sa part.

Il était en train de se gorger du pessimisme et du désespoir de Malfoy quand deux coups secs percutèrent la fenêtre. Relevant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant un des hiboux que Sirius avait déjà utilisé pour le contacter. Se relevant avec précipitation, il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa le hibou entrer. L'oiseau laissa tomber la lettre sur son lit et vola jusqu'au perchoir vide de Hedwige pour se lustrer le plumage.

Harry récupéra la lettre, l'ouvrant pour regarder la signature. « _Ton dévoué et fidèle Patmol - le 30 juillet 1997_ »

 _Oui, définitivement Sirius_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

« _Très cher Cornedrue Junior._

 _Je sais que tu as tenté de me contacter par les miroirs il y a deux jours et que je ne t'ai pas répondu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Le fait est que ça s'est un peu bousculé dernièrement dans le monde sorcier. Je sais que tu n'es pas abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier - ce que je comprends parfaitement - mais du coup, tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours._

 _Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot bien longtemps : Azkaban a été attaquée il y a cinq jours par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui a réussi à rallier les Détraqueurs à sa cause, et il a libéré la plupart des Mangemorts qui y étaient enfermés. Il a récupéré ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Dolohov, Macnair, Rockwood, Travers et bien sûr, Malfoy, se sont tous évadés._

 _L'Ordre du Phoenix est sur le pied de guerre, on essaye de penser à tout pour éviter qu'une attaque_

 _ne fasse des blessés ou des morts, mais pour le moment, ils n'ont fait que s'évader dans la nature._

 _Mais il y a plus important. Snape a été contacté par Malfoy le lendemain de son évasion, il voulait lui parler. Malheureusement, malgré Azkaban, ce serpent perfide a eu l'intelligence de le soumettre à un sort de Fidelitas et il n'a donc pas pu nous dire sur l'instant où il se trouvait. Mais le fait est que... il y a trois jours, Snape a disparu quelques heures et est revenu avec un paquet quelque peu... déstabilisant. Le fils de Malfoy, Draco._

 _Pour le moment, il est dans un coma magique artificiel. Notre Medicomage a décelé une utilisation massive de Doloris, de nombreuses plaies infectées et... oh, Harry, comment peut-on traiter son enfant de la sorte ? Parce que oui, même s'il est toujours sous le sors de fidelitas, Snape a pu nous dire qu'il était enfermé dans les cachots - donc Malfoy est tout simplement terré dans son manoir, que c'est intelligent, c'est le dernier endroit auquel on pourrait penser. Il y était parce que... Eh bien, Malfoy avait demandé à Snape de venir pour l'aider à faire changer d'avis son fils._

 _Maintenant qu'il est dehors, Malfoy veut intégrer son Hérité dans le premier cercle des mangemorts et le faire marquer au plus vite. Apparemment, ce n'était pas de l'avis de Draco, qui a dû faire face à son père dans son rôle de Mangemort fidèle. Je crois qu'Azkaban lui a grillé le cerveau, il a l'air bien pire qu'avant. C'est son enfant, le sang de son sang, la chaire de sa chaire ; et il voulait le contrôler par n'importe quel moyen._

 _Il faut que tu saches que les familles de sang-pur comme la mienne et/ou comme celle des Malfoy sont dans l'incapacité de mettre leur enfant sous un sort d'Imperium. La raison de cette incapacité s'est perdue au fil du temps, mais elle n'en est pas moins vraie, et Malfoy a tout de même essayé, il a lancé le sort devant Snape. Draco est hors de danger désormais, mais il gardera certaines cicatrices que l'ont ne peut effacer, même par magie. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là._

 _Hier, sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, ma cousine, a réussi à me contacter en utilisant l'intermédiaire des Gobelins. Elle m'a expliqué plus en détails le fait que Draco ait refusé devant son père de prendre la marque, qu'il refusait de se soumettre à Tu-sais-qui comme Lucius l'avait fait. Ce qui n'a pas plus à ce serpent, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Narcissa n'a pu s'interposer, mais c'est elle qui a baissé les défenses du manoir, et elle et son époux sont certains que Draco a réussi à s'enfuir seul. Enfin, elle m'a demandé de l'aider. D'aider son fils plus exactement. Pour l'instant, personne n'est au courant de la disparition de l'Héritier Malfoy si ce n'est son père et Narcissa. Mais Lucius a pris sa décision : si à la rentrée, Draco se présente à Hogwarts, il fera les démarches nécessaires pour le destituer de son titre, de son nom, le laissant à la rue. Même s'il a déjà dix-sept ans, Lucius est capable de détruire la vie de son fils. Se retrouver sans nom dans le monde sorcier est... On perd tout. Son identité, sa baguette, et on est exclu du monde sorcier._

 _Narcissa ne veut pas ça pour son fils, autant qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir suivre les traces de son père. Alors elle m'a contacté pour que, en tant que Chef de la Famille Black, j'accepte de le prendre et d'en faire un membre de la Famille. Étant l'enfant d'une Black, les démarches sont très simples et très rapides à faire. J'y ai donc réfléchi, mais je t'avoue que ça a été rapide. En tant que Chef de Famille, je l'ai accepté ce matin, à Gringotts, et Arthur est allé glisser les papiers d'authentifications et de changement de nom ainsi que de titre dans le département des Affaires Familiales, document que Narcissa avait préremplis et présignés et joint à sa lettre de supplication._

 _Harry._

 _Je te le demande comme une faveur : Le but de Lucius était de torturer son fils pour le forcer à accepter de prendre la marque, pas de le rendre inutilisable par son Maître, alors s'il se réveille à temps pour aller à Hogwarts, essaye de lever le pied avec lui. Non seulement il a perdu tous ses repères, mais surtout... Il.. Ce gamin a du cran. Il a osé dire non à son père, à toutes les croyances et les certitudes dans lesquelles il baigne depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il a tourné le dos à sa famille et s'est créé ses propres convictions. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il faut une sacrée dose de courage pour pouvoir faire ça. Je le sais mieux que quiconque._

 _Prends ton temps et essaye de te mettre de mon point de vue, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, seul Snape, toi et moi sommes au courant. Je vais contacter Dumbledore, pour qu'il essaye de rendre la vie de Draco au sein des Serpentards plus facile. Même Narcissa ne le sait pas encore. Avec un peu de chance, les pro-seigneurs des ténèbres ne lâcheront pas l'information à Hogwarts, mais je ne compterai pas trop là dessus. Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs, alors essaye de le laisser tranquille, d'accord ? Si vous continuez dans cette voie, vous allez terminer comme Snape et moi. Enfin... J'étais tellement aveugle à l'époque que je l'ai envoyé dans la gueule du loup, littéralement. Il aurait pu mourir ce jour là, si ton père n'avait pas été présent._

 _Essaye d'être plus intelligent que moi s'il te plaît._

 _Je te renverrai une petite lettre pour ton anniversaire, et viendrai toujours te chercher le deux août. Vivement que je puisse te revoir._

 _Ton dévoué et fidèle Patmol - le 30 juillet 1997_ »

Harry déposa religieusement le parchemin à sa gauche, sur le lit sur lequel il était assis, puis entreprit de fixer le mur face a lui sans véritablement le voir. Il avait - malheureusement - eu souvent à faire face à des situations cocasses, étranges voire même dangereuses, et il était désormais familier avec cette désagréable impression d'être tiraillé par deux sentiments contraires. Mais aujourd'hui, ça dépassait tout. Absolument tout.

Malfoy était dans le coma. Il avait dit non à son père. Il avait été torturé. Il n'avait pas pris la marque. Il pouvait ne jamais se réveiller. Il avait pris une décision. Harry était persuadé que c'était la bonne. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il avait été une des choses qui avait poussé Malfoy à prendre cette décision. Mais il n'était plus un Malfoy. Il était un Black désormais. Un Black sans famille. Un Black blessé.

Harry se pencha en avant, agrippant sa tête en riant nerveusement.

Malfoy était enfin défait de l'emprise son père, il ne deviendrait jamais un mangemort. Et il allait sans aucun doute détester Harry pour l'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Mais Harry s'en fichait : Malfoy ne risquerait plus jamais de succomber à un sort lancé par un Voldemort furibond parce qu'il ne se serait pas assez penché lors d'une révérence ou parce qu'il n'avait pas la langue assez noire de lui avoir léché les chaussures. A moins qu'il ne soit pieds nus ?

Harry s'en foutait. Oh oui, qu'il s'en foutait. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi soulagé de sa vie. Alors il se laissa aller un rire nerveux, et qu'importe si ça mettait Vernon en colère.

Ça en valait la peine.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Ah, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise :D Ouais, ils continuent de se battre, même à l'écrit x) Ils sont bêtes un peu, non ?

HAN ! Ce une super idée, un film ensemble... J'ai déjà prévu de parler de cinéma... Enfin, tu verras bien ;)

Hm, non ! L'histoire de James et Dorea n'est pas canon ^^

Je surkif ce nom, Gabriel pour un garçon... :D

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus !

* * *

 _Voilà, pour ceux qui n'en pouvait plus, le passage épistolaire est terminé ! :D J'aurais besoin de votre aide, RDV sur ma page FB ou sur twitter s'il vous plait :cœur:_

 _Allez zou ! Bonne semaine !_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	6. Chapter 6

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, épistolaire ( dernier chapitre, promis ! ) ... Et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry long à venir ; Romione établit ( Je pense d'ailleurs changer ça très vite... ) ; Snack, un jour.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **:** Douce **Blitzz** est géniale .w.

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 6** **-**

Harry avait pris de vraies vacances avec Sirius. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pu passer du temps à ne rien faire si ce n'était profiter de la présence de l'autre. Quand Sirius avait été pris en charge à Sainte-Mangouste pour son amputation magique après le fiasco du ministère, Fudge avait tout fait pour le renvoyer directement à Azkaban. Mais, par miracle, du sang frais de Pettigrow avait été trouvé sur le sol du ministère, et Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Tonk et Arthur avaient clamé l'avoir vu ce soir là. Harry était pourtant sûr que ce rat n'était pas présent au ministère , mais avec une preuve et quatre témoins fiables, le Ministre n'avait pu que reconnaître la possibilité du coup monté contre Sirius. Et tout comme lors de son incarcération, il n'y avait pas eu de procès, juste des excuses publiques au "Lord Black" ainsi que l'explication pour le moins burlesque du preux " Sirius innocent depuis le début " qui avait échappé à Azkaban seulement pour veiller en cachette sur le si célèbre fils de son meilleur ami.

Même si l'article avait été larmoyant à souhait, ça avait eu comme de bonnes répercutions pour Sirius de pouvoir enfin sortir sans risquer de se faire arrêter. Certes, il avait créé des émeutes, non pas de peur mais de regrets, les gens l'arrêtaient dans la rue pour s'excuser personnellement. Il avait aussi failli mourir noyé sous les lettres d'excuses des différents grands noms de ce monde, de certains politiciens et même de personnes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Mais le bon côté de sa reconnaissance d'innocence fut sans aucun doute la réhabilitation de ses titres de propriété.

En effet, si Square Grimmaurd appartenait à Lord Black, incartable soit intouchable, ce n'avait pas été le cas de sa maison à lui, celle qu'il s'était achetée en tant que Sirius Black, tout jeune diplômé de Poudlard et commençant ses études d'Auror. Le ministère avait mis la main basse dessus, ainsi que toutes ses autres propriétés et sa fortune à son incarcération, même si Gringotts avait bien sûr empêchée toute lapidation de cette dernière.

Ce fut d'ailleurs les gobelins qui lui redonnèrent l'Île déserte appartenant aux Black depuis des générations et la petite bicoque qu'il avait fait construire dessus quand il en avait hérité. Quand Sirius était venu chercher Harry le 2 août pour l'emmener ENFIN habiter avec lui - dans sa propre maison et pas dans Square Grimmaurd - et que le jeune homme avait simplement dit " Je vais enfin pouvoir goûter à de vraies vacances avec toi ", son parrain l'avait regardé et avait eu une idée. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'installer qu'il l'avait attrapé par le bras avant d'activer un portoloin.

Quand il avait préparé ses vacances tant attendues avec son filleul, il avait pensé passer deux semaines dans sa maison à Liverpool pour partir ensuite passer les derniers jours de vacances dans le triangle des Bermudes, sur son île pour montrer à son filleul la joie des vacances au bord de la mer.

La tentation avait été trop forte, et quand il avait vu Harry manquer vraiment de soleil et le jeune homme parler de vacances, il avait cédé à son envie soudaine et avait pris le portoloin pour atterrir à San Juan. De là, il avait transplané sur son île. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment là que Harry apprit que ce triangle était un endroit aussi chargé de Magie que Hogwarts, qu'à l'époque toutes les grandes familles avaient bataillé pour avoir leur parcelle de terrain, puisque l'école de sorcellerie n'était bien entendu pas à vendre. La Magie était si puissante à cet endroit qu'elle déréglait méchamment toute l'électronique moldue qui n'avait pas été protégée, et c'était de là qu'étaient partis la légende et le mystère du triangle chez les moldus.

Ils se détendaient sur place depuis deux semaines quand un aigle royal - parfait pour les courriers longues distances - se posa sur le dossier de la chaise longue de Sirius, qui se prélassait au soleil avec son filleul sur la plage.

Harry ne voulait pas vraiment prêter attention aux affaires de son parrain, mais le soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa à la lecture de la missive attira son attention.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ? S'enquit le jeune homme d'une voix pâteuse, engourdi par la chaleur et le soleil.

\- Plutôt oui ! S'exclama la voix enjouée de Sirius à sa gauche.

Allongé sur sa chaise longue, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Harry l'entendit se redresser.

\- Draco est enfin sorti du coma.

La nouvelle réveilla totalement le jeune sorcier qui se redressa à son tour, alerte. Il remonta ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête et se tourna vers son parrain souriant, plongé dans la lecture de sa lettre.

\- Sérieusement ? Et il va bien ? S'enquit Harry, le cœur battant.

\- Oui. Snape dit qu'il se plaint beaucoup de courbatures, son niveau de magie est un peu faible mais sinon, il va bien. Il gardera aussi beaucoup de cicatrices mais peu vu le nombre de blessures qu'il avait.

Il fronça les sourcils en continuant de lire la lettre.

\- Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'ai accepté si facilement dans la famille, cela dit.

L'ancien Griffon soupira profondément avant de se redresser pour aller donner à manger à l'aigle, lui déclarant qu'il y répondrait plus tard et qu'il pouvait donc se reposer. Puis il retourna auprès de son filleul, l'air gêné.

\- Harry, je sais qu'on en a pas encore parlé, mais... est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Draco et de l'année à Hogwarts qui arrive ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, bafouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de soupirer d'exaspération et de se redresser. Il marmonna à Sirius qu'il revenait et se dirigea rapidement vers la terrasse, passant les baies vitrées ouvertes pour aller dans sa chambre. Là, il récupéra l'album photo de ses parents et en sortit les lettres de Malfoy, glissées dans la reliure. Il les observa un moment, hésitant à les partager.

Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il en avait honte, bien au contraire, il était plutôt fier de voir l'évolution positive qu'il avait eue avec le Serpentard. C'était juste... C'était son petit secret, c'était son jardin à lui...

Il secoua la tête et retourna auprès de Sirius. Ce dernier le regarda arriver du coin de l'œil d'un air concerné, attendant sa réaction. Harry s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise longue, face à son parrain. Les yeux baissés sur les parchemins pliés, le jeune homme joua avec les coins avant de les tendre à Sirius sans un mot. Son parrain les prit avec respect et douceur, comprenant parfaitement que c'était important.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Des lettres.

\- Ça, j'avais vu, merci Captain Obvious ! Ricana l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry eu un rapide sourire.

\- Ce sont des lettres de ... de Malfoy, souffla-t-il enfin.

Sirius eut un air surpris.

\- Ah ?! S'étonna-t-il.

Harry gigota sur sa chaise et se sentit obligé de se justifier.

\- À la fin de l'année, il... il est venu me voir. Il m'a proposé une trêve, de laisser la guerre derrière les portes de l'école pour notre dernière année, d'avoir une année de paix. J'ai... J'ai pris une semaine pour y réfléchir et un soir où je n'arrivais pas à dormir, il m'a trouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. On... On a parlé. Cordialement, sans aucune animosité.

Il jouait avec ses doigts, n'osant regarder Sirius.

\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, et le soir du banquet, je lui ai fait parvenir un mot. En rentrant chez les Dursley, je pensais juste que la rentrée serait... calme. Sauf qu'il m'a répondu. Et je lui ai moi-même répondu et une chose en entraînant une autre...

Il inspira profondément.

\- On a conversé tout le mois de juillet. C'était...

Il haussa les épaules, cherchant ses mots.

\- ... plaisant, termina-t-il.

Sirius ne disait rien, augmentant d'un cran l'anxiété du jeune homme. Relevant timidement les yeux, son regard accrocha l'épaule lisse de son parrain, d'un noir brillant, dont les striures remontaient le long de son cou et de son pectoral, se dirigeant droit vers son cœur. Celui de Harry se serra en réalisant une nouvelle fois à quel point il avait été proche de le perdre. Il sursauta en sentant la dernière main de Sirius se poser sur les siennes, qu'il malmenait toujours. Le jeune homme osa enfin lever les yeux vers le visage de son parrain et son cœur rata un battement. Le regard de Sirius pétillait d'allégresse, un sourire doux barrait ses traits et il faisait soudainement dix ans plus jeune, comme si toutes ses années passées à Azkaban avaient été effacées.

\- Par Merlin, ce que je peux être fier de toi, gamin... déclara son parrain d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Harry eut du mal à déglutir, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette réaction de sa part. Sirius eut un sourire éclatant, amusé par sa réaction.

\- Tu as réussi là où moi encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal, malgré mon grand âge, blagua-t-il. Réussir à mettre de côté tes ressentiments sur la totalité des Serpentards et...

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Tu étais un petit gamin adorable, un adolescent courageux et tu deviens un homme... un homme si bon !

Harry ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée et le cœur gonflé. Le pouce de Sirius passait sur le dos de sa main en une caresse légère.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai encore tendance à être buté, je t'ai longtemps pris pour un mini James, mais plus le temps passe, plus tu me surprends par tes décisions, tes choix, tes propos. Tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire et je ne pourrais être plus fier de toi, déclara Sirius d'une voix forte et sûre.

C'était bête, hein. Mais jamais personne n'avait dit à Harry que l'on était fier de lui. Bien sûr, il avait eu droit au fameux couplet " _Tes parents seraient_ _fiers_ _de toi !_ " mais une partie de lui, sa partie la plus perfide et cynique qu'il étouffait toujours, ne cessait dans ces moments là de vouloir sortir pour proclamer " _Ça me fait une belle jambe tiens, ils sont morts, ils ne peuvent pas être_ _fiers_ _, ils bouffent les pissenlits par la racine !_ " - Petite voix qu'il étouffait toujours bien sûr. Il fallait le comprendre, savoir que ses parents l'auraient soutenu s'ils étaient en vie avait quelque chose de médicinal, un baume sur son âme d'orphelin, qui calmait le plus souvent ses doutes. Mais voilà. Il n'empêche qu'ils étaient morts et que Harry avait été seul toute sa vie. Qu'on lui parle de ses parents le soulageait au départ, mais l'exaspérait de plus en plus, parce que ce n'était que ponctuel, que pour comparer Harry à son père ou lui dire qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Mais que Sirius lui dise que lui, Lui seul était fier de lui...

Harry tourna la tête vers la plage en souriant, essuyant rapidement le coin de ses yeux humides en espérant que Sirius n'avait rien vu. Mais c'était trop demander à celui-ci.

\- Je suis très sérieux Harry. J'aurais aimé avoir ta maturité plus tôt.

Le jeune homme regarda son parrain.

\- Comment ça ?

Sirius grimaça.

\- Comme pour toi, c'est un Serpentard qui a fait le premier pas vers moi. Je... Si on est là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Snape, et ça me tue encore de le reconnaître.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris et intéressé. Sirius se réinstalla dans sa chaise longue, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Le sang de Pettigrow ne s'est pas retrouvé au ministère tout seul, tu sais, sourit-il d'un air crispé.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Ah ! Alors je ne suis pas fou, le rat n'était pas présent ce soir là ! C'est... Attend, c'est Snape qui a mis le sang là-bas ? S'étonna-t-il ensuite.

\- Il a saisi l'opportunité qui s'est offerte. Quand il a eu confirmation que tu étais parti au ministère, que j'allais bien et que les mangemorts étaient partis te cueillir, il y est allé sans se faire remarquer et a laissé du sang de Queudver sur place, sang qu'il avait conservé avec un sort de stase, acquiesça Sirius. Il n'a pas eu besoin de demander aux membres de l'ordre de mentir, il a juste glissé ce qu'il avait fait à Arthur avant de partir, qui l'a affirmé ensuite. Tonks a suivi le mouvement et quand le sang a été retrouvé et identifié, Dumbledore et Shacklebolt ont appuyé leurs dires.

Harry siffla d'admiration, ressentant pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait une pointe de respect fleurir pour son si détestable professeur de potion.

\- Et Voldemort ? Il n'a pas cru à un coup monté ? Snape n'a pas eu de problème ?

Sirius secoua doucement la tête.

\- Il lui a affirmé que Dumbledore avait récupéré un peu de son sang durant ta troisième année, conservé par un sort de stase et qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment pour l'utiliser et pouvoir m'avoir officiellement à ses côtés. Ce n'est presque pas un mensonge en plus. Le Lord Noir n'y a vu que du feu.

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de rire doucement.

\- Entre ça et la trêve que Malfoy m'a proposée, les Serpentards sont définitivement des êtres très étranges, rit-il de bon cœur.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! L'imita son parrain de son rire si proche d'un aboiement. À croire qu'ils sont plus réfléchis que nous !

Harry lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes effectivement les têtes brûlées du lot.

Sirius ricana de plus belle en agitant la main.

\- Détail.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant lui aussi. Tous deux libérés d'un poids, ils se mirent donc à partager les pires crasses qu'ils avaient pu faire aux Serpentards qu'ils connaissaient, réalisant tous deux que Sirius avait véritablement été cruel avec Snape.

\- Tu vas aller t'excuser, rassures-moi ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Son parrain écarquilla les yeux et le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?!

Harry soupira et le fusilla du regard.

\- Sirius, c'est lui et Pomfresh qui se sont occupés de tes blessures après le ministère et il a fait en sorte que tu puisses être libre à ta sortie de l'hôpital. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger ton ego de pauvre petit Gryffondor et tu vas aller lui présenter tes excuses et le remercier !

Sirius eut l'air d'avaler rond un citron avant de soupirer, découragé.

\- Très bien papa, j'irais...

\- Et sans traîner des pieds et bouder ! Je veux que ce soit des excuses sincères !

Sirius le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur.

\- Sérieusement, c'est moi l'adulte ici...

\- Siri... Soupira Harry, prêt à lui expliquer pourquoi ça ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique de toute manière.

\- Je sais, je sais qu'il les mérite ! Mais ne me demande pas de devenir son meilleur ami non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, rit le jeune homme en s'imaginant la situation.

Sirius fit une grimace.

\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. J'arrive pas, quand je le vois, je revois le môme qu'il était à Poudlard et ça fait ressortir mes pires instincts...

\- Il va bien falloir que tu réalises que ce n'est plus le même.

Sirius eut soudainement l'air grave.

\- Oh crois-moi, je le sais mieux que quiconque.

Harry regarda son parrain en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Sirius portait sur son visage une douleur que le jeune homme ne lui connaissait pas. Soucieux, il posa sa main sur son genou pour attirer son attention. L'ancien Gryffondor soupira.

\- Il a pu...avancer, lui. Ne plus emmerder Snape, c'est avouer qu'il n'y a plus raison de l'emmerder et que... Que j'ai à être... euh..

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Non rien.

Harry regarda son parrain en fronçant les sourcils, interdit. Puis ça lui vient : Snape avait pu avoir une vie, lui. Certes, certainement pas la meilleure, mais il avait eu une vie, contrairement à Sirius, qui avait passé douze ans enfermé. Emmerder Snape, c'était retrouver ses repères, faire la paix avec lui serait abandonner son passé et le souvenir de ses amis.

Il serra le genoux de son parrain sans rien dire et détourna la conversation, qui se fit alors plus légère.

.*.

« _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi t'écrire, quoi te dire. Je ne peux imaginer ce que tu es en train de vivre et je suis désolé pour ce qui t'_ _est_ _arrivé. Vraiment. Et avant que tu ne t'enflammes, ce n'est pas de la pitié, espèce d'_ _abruti_ _. Je suis désolé que tu_ _aies_ _tant perdu, mais je ne peux que me sentir rassuré de te savoir hors d'atteinte. Je ne vais pas non plus te dire que tu as fait le bon choix, parce_ _que_ _ce serait vraiment hypocrite, mais au moins tu as fait TON choix, ton propre choix et celui de personne d'autre. C'est ce qui compte._

 _Je suis aussi soulagé que tu te sois enfin réveillé. Je te promets que cette dernière année se passera bien._

 _Harry - le 18 août 1997_ »

.*.

« _Tu me coupes l'herbe sous le pied, Potter. Ce n'est même pas marrant._

 _Et ... je ne veux pas en parler._ »

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Huhuhu, yeah ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :P J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Hm, eh bien... Il va peut-être falloir que je retravaille un peu la situation alors, que j'éclaire tout ça, parce que pour le moment, mon petit Draco n'est pas trop enervé, ça va. Je pense qu'il en a marre x)

M'en parle pas, j'écris avec le wiki spécial Harry Potter pour ne pas faire d'erreur puisque je ne suis pas sûre du tout, très souvent xD

 **Marie la Petite :** Merci beaucoup ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

 _Tadaaaaa ! Voilà voilà ! :D J'aime mon Sirius ! Je l'ai fait plus adulte, il a enfin grandit ! Il était temps, non ? xD Hm... Que vous dire de plus... Je n'arrive pas à écrire dpeuis une semaine, je tourne en rond sur internet, je me perds et rien n'avance. Alors ... Bah, ça change rien pour vous, au fond xD_

 _Vous avez cependant jusqu'au chapitre 10 pour pouvoir me dire ce que vous préférez entre chapitres courts deux fois par semaine et chapitre long une fois par semaine :P Pour le moment, c'est encore très séré... Enfin, on verra bien._

 _Maintenant, je vais aller me faire un thé, ou un café, prendre des médicaments et ne plus bouger, plus jamais !_

 _Allez zou ! Bonne semaine !_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__

 _ _P.S 2 : je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent, ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferais... sûrement ce soir :)__


	7. Chapter 7

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **: Blitzz** a prit vachement d'avance, elle est en train de corriger le chapitre 18 .w.

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

• Note : Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Ne jugez pas un roman sur sa couverture, ni par son résumé.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 7** **-**

Harry sourit doucement en pliant le dernier mot froid que Malfoy lui avait fait parvenir, et bâilla en s'étirant sur la couchette du Poudlard express. Honnêtement, il ne s'en faisait pas, il y avait quelque chose... Un petit quelque chose dans les trois courtes phrases du Serpentard qui lui faisait penser que Malfoy avait compris ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire un peu gauchement.

Les dernières semaines de vacances avaient été douces et agréables. Sirius l'avait abandonné deux petits jours pour discuter avec Malfoy et Snape et Harry s'était prélassé sur la plage sans lui en vouloir - pourquoi lui en voudrait-il, hm ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre en se laissant aller dans la banquette. Grâce à Sirius, personne ne le voyait du quai. En effet, dès leurs quatrième année, les Maraudeurs avaient arrangé un sort de dissimulation pour faire croire que le compartiment était plein d'élèves lambda. Sirius l'avait déposé tôt à la gare ce jour là, sous la demande expresse de Harry qui voulait éviter la foule habituelle et surtout de croiser des gens qu'il n'était pas prêt à voir trop tôt - oui, comme Ron oui. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Mais il scrutait tout de même les quais dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Malfoy. C'était Snape qui devait le déposer discrètement mais malgré l'heure tournante, Harry ne les avait toujours pas vu.

Oui, il reconnaissait s'inquiéter.

Les parents se pressaient sur les quais pour un dernier au revoir à leurs progénitures et Harry les regardait faire en ayant un petit pincement au cœur en réalisant que, cette année, Molly n'agitait pas la main pour lui.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard pour passer ses doigts dans les plumes d'Hedwige juste à côté de lui, souriant doucement. Le train partit sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il resta l'œil vissé sur sa chouette pour la papouiller un moment avant de reporter son attention dehors, soupirant un peu alors qu'une nostalgie étrange pointait dans son cœur. Le paysage défila de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent enfin Londres, passant à travers les champs. Le brouhaha à l'extérieur du wagon, du train, le fit frissonner et il bâilla un instant en bataillant contre le sommeil qui lui tendait les bras.

Harry sursauta quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement. Il loucha un instant en voyant Malfoy se tenir là, le regardant comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête dans le couloir, visiblement dans une intense réflexion.

\- ... Tu es au courant que ton gang est de l'autre côté du train ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante habituelle.

Le rouge et or tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'extérieur en soupirant.

\- Oui, je sais oui.

\- Et... Tu ne voudrais pas aller les rejoindre par hasard ?

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise en regardant Malfoy, les bras croisés sur son torse et appuyé contre l'entrebâillement de la porte. Derrière lui, posée sur le sol, une cage où somnolait Aurelius.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton hibou ? S'étonna-t-il.

Malfoy jeta un regard derrière lui et le coin de ses lèvres frémit.

\- Il s'est cassé du manoir et m'a retrouvé. Il ne veut pas me quitter depuis.

Bizarrement, savoir qu'un petit quelque chose de sa vie perdu lui revenait faisait chaud au cœur à Harry. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, tu es en train d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi là, non ?

Malfoy se renfrogna et marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible. Harry cligna des yeux, ne le quittant pas du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Serpentard roula les siens et soupira.

\- C'est le dernier compartiment de libre, d'accord ?

Le Gryffondor réalisa soudainement que sa nouvelle situation ne devait pas être optimale pour les verts et argents, et ne parlons pas des relations que Malfoy entretenait avec les autres maisons ; c'était simple, il n'en avait pas. Alors le jeune homme fit ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, il invita d'un geste de la main sa Némésis à prendre place dans la couchette face à lui. Le Serpentard sembla hésiter un instant avant que Harry ne hausse les épaules d'un air amusé.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Tu peux aussi passer le voyage dans le couloir. Ce n'est que sept heures de train après tout.

Il avait beau être plongé dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, il entendit parfaitement la porte se fermer doucement et un bruit de tissu alors que Malfoy s'asseyait gracieusement sur la banquette en face de lui.

Un silence s'installa et Harry ne sut décider si c'était un silence confortable ou non. Le rouge et or sursauta quand Hedwige quitta son côté pour voleter jusqu'à Malfoy. Le Serpentard la regarda faire du coin de l'œil avant de se reculer alors que la chouette se posait sur ses genoux. Elle roucoula en penchant la tête à droite puis à gauche et commença à picorer le dos de sa main. Malfoy eut un rapide sourire avant de gratter doucement la pulpe de ses doigts dans ses plumes. Hedwige roucoula de plus belle en ouvrant les ailes, contente de ses attentions. Harry la fusilla du regard, marmonnant un "traîtresse" qui arracha un ricanement à Malfoy.

\- Jaloux, Potter ?

\- C'est ça. Fais le malin, Malfoy. En attendant, c'est Aurelius qui boude.

Le Serpentard le fixa un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se tourna donc vers la cage de son hibou pour en effet le trouver en train de le fixer d'un air menaçant. Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

\- Sérieusement Aurelius ? Un hibou de ta condition ne boude pas !

Il ouvrit la cage pour l'en sortir mais l'oiseau l'évita habilement pour voler jusqu'à Harry pour se poser sur son épaule et mordiller gentiment son oreille.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Malfoy, outré.

Harry aurait ri de la traîtrise d'Aurelius si Hedwige ne s'était pas élancée vers lui pour lui picorer méchamment la tête, visiblement plus que mécontente de l'attention qu'Aurelius pourrait recevoir de SON maître, à ELLE ! Le Gryffondor la repoussa avec un grognement et Hedwige se détourna de lui pour s'attaquer directement à Aurelius.

\- Ah ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama Harry en levant la main vers les deux oiseaux qui se coursaient dans le petit compartiment.

Malfoy eut un ricanement... Qui n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était autre chose, comme un rire qu'il avait dissimulé dans une moquerie. Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil. Après tout, les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

\- Aurelius, cesse de t'abaisser à chasser la chouette de Potter, ordonna -t-il d'une voix lasse. Reviens là.

Ouais, les habitudes avaient véritablement la vie dure. Son hibou laissa donc Hedwige tranquille pour venir s'installer aux côtés de son maître pour lustrer ses plumes d'un air dédaigneux. Hedwige s'installa sur l'épaule que ce pompeux hibou venait de quitter et frotta sa tête contre Harry, qui sourit doucement. Elle était jalouse. Adorable.

La porte de leur compartiment se rouvrit une seconde fois, plus calmement, et se referma très vite.

\- Bonjour les garçons, j'étais sûre de vous trouver ici.

Harry tourna la tête et sourit.

\- Bonjour Luna.

La jeune Serdaigle, de son sourire un peu rêveur, s'avança et secoua doucement la tête en faisant cliqueter le collier de coquillage autour de son cou et danser ses boucles blondes autour de sa tête. Elle s'assit d'un geste fluide et dodelina de la tête avant de sourire à Malfoy, qui la regardait du coin de l'œil.

\- Bonjour Draco. J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau statut.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil un peu surpris avant de fusiller Harry du regard, qui frissonna, retrouvant le Malfoy de toutes ces années précédentes.

\- Tu lui as dit ! Lui reprocha-t-il.

Le Gryffondor sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Quand est-ce que j'aurais eu le temps ?

Malfoy cligna un peu des paupières puis son regard se fit un peu perdu avant que son masque ne se remette en place. Luna ramena ses genoux sous elle pour s'asseoir en tailleur, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je trouve que ton nouveau nom te va mieux que l'autre, commenta-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Puis elle cligna des yeux et joua avec les plumes d'Hedwige qui battait doucement des ailes à côté d'elle.

\- Ça va être une bonne année, malgré les apparences.

Harry et Malfoy se regardèrent sans comprendre ses paroles avant que le Gryffondor ne hausse les épaules. C'était Luna après tout. Elle savait bien trop de choses pour son bien, sans qu'on ne lui ait rien dit d'ailleurs.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, papa et moi sommes allez faire du camping à la moldue pour trouver des ronflaks cornus. On a trouvé un joli nid, les bébés étaient adorables. J'adore dormir à la belle étoile. Sauf que du coup le lendemain, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de nid. Mais ce n'était pas grave, nous sommes restés sur place et avons mangé des sucreries au coin du feu, en se racontant l'histoire des trois frères, raconta-t-elle avec des yeux pétillants. Et toi Harry, comment va Patmol ?

Le Gryffondor entrouvrit la bouche en la regardant, secouant la tête d'un air surpris.

\- Comment tu connais son surn... Oh, et puis après tout, tu es Luna, rit-il doucement. Eh bien, il va bien. De mieux en mieux en tout cas.

\- A-t-il retrouvé une baguette qui lui convienne ?

Le jeune homme sourit. Il avait beau avoir eu Hermione et Ron pour le soutenir pendant toute la sixième année quant à sa culpabilité pour le fiasco du ministère, ce n'avait été qu'auprès de la douce folie de Luna qu'il trouvait la paix. Elle avait cet effet sur lui, apaisant son âme et ses doutes avec un sourire rêveur ou avec une petite phrase totalement décalée dont elle avait le secret. Elle était la seule à tout savoir de ses regrets et de ses peurs pour Sirius. Son parrain, ayant perdu son bras et sa baguette dans le Voile, avait dû se réapproprier son corps, sa magie boulversée, s'habituer à être gaucher et se trouver une nouvelle baguette. Ça avait été long et fastidieux, et Harry avait surtout peur que Sirius lui en veuille pour tout. Mais Luna avait été là, présence simple et lumineuse dans cette nuit noire.

\- Oui, enfin. Ollivander s'est même déplacé pour lui faire une baguette sur mesure, s'émerveilla-t-il avec le sourire.

\- Un rien t'enthousiasme, Potter, ricana Malfoy en le regardant.

Luna sourit un peu et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah oui, j'aurais bien aimé voir comment il faisait. Je me doute bien qu'il n'a pas fabriqué la baguette face à lui, mais j'aurais bien aimé voir comment il s'y est pris pour savoir quoi mettre dans sa baguette, expliqua-t-il.

Luna et Malfoy le fixèrent si intensément tous deux qu'il se retrouva à gigoter sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Ollivander n'a pas fait ta baguette ? Demanda enfin Malfoy d'une voix étonnée.

\- ... Bien sûr que si.

\- Non mais Harry, ce que te demande Draco, c'est si Ollivander t'a pris des mesures pour te faire une baguette personnalisée, une baguette sur mesure, expliqua doucement Luna.

\- Je... Euh, non. J'ai dû essayer une trentaine de baguettes avant de trouver celle qui me correspond.

\- Tu te fiches de nous, là ! Éclata Malfoy en le fusillant du regard.

Harry déglutit difficilement, ne s'attendant pas à avoir de nouveau affaire au petit con de Serpentard aussi vite.

\- Mais non, bordel ! Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

Luna posa gentiment sa main sur son avant-bras en lui souriant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste... Étonnant. En fait, tous les sorciers ont des baguettes sur-mesure.

Le Gryffondor la regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais... Enfin, pourquoi tout un magasin rempli de baguettes alors ?

\- Ce sont... Des baguettes de secours, ainsi que toutes celles créées sur-mesure mais qui, au final, ne conviennent pas. À onze ans, notre magie n'est pas encore stabilisée, alors il faut une baguette qui conviendra, mais ce ne sera pas LA baguette. Le plus souvent, c'est vers 12/13 ans que l'on peut aller voir Ollivander pour lui commander une baguette sur-mesure. Ça permet aussi aux né-modus de s'être familiarisés avec l'argent sorcier, aux sang-mêlés de s'être accommodés à leur magie, et aux Sangs-Purs trop pauvres pour une baguette sur-mesure la première année de Hogwarts d'avoir eu le temps de mettre de l'argent de côté pour s'en acheter une.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tourna dans ses doigts, fixant le bois.

\- ... Je ne ressens pas le besoin de la changer, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Luna pressa un peu plus sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai pendant les vacances de Noël pour voir Ollivander et décider s'il te faut une baguette sur-mesure ou si, par chance, c'est véritablement celle là qui te correspond, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Merci Luna.

\- C'est normal.

Elle se réinstalla et sortit de sous ses robes un exemplaire du Chicaneur.

\- Il m'arrive toujours de ces trucs, marmonna-t-il en soupirant. Mais, du coup, les Weasley ont eux aussi des baguettes sur-mesures ?

Luna, plongée dans un article, hocha la tête.

\- Et Mione ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Et personne n'a jugé BON de me prévenir ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu es l'héritier de la maison Potter, tu devrais le savoir, siffla Malfoy, dédaigneux - comme si Harry l'avait personnellement offensé.

\- Aha ! T'es marrant toi ! Je n'ai appris être un sorcier que le jour de mes onze ans. C'est Hagrid qui me l'a dit en m'emmenant sur le chemin de traverse, avant de me laisser de nouveau chez mes moldus pendant un mois, pour revenir me chercher le jour de la rentrée et me laisser seul dans la gare, CÔTÉ MOLDU ! Dis-moi Malfoy, à quel moment j'aurais dû deviner les us et coutumes du monde sorcier ? À quel moment étais-je sensé savoir que j'étais le dernier d'une vieille famille, hein ? Argua-t-il, amer.

Les deux se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, la tension augmentant au fil des secondes, l'air saturé d'ondes négatives et-

\- Au fait, vous vous êtes arrangés pour cette histoire de défi ? Chantonna la voix de Luna, toujours plongée dans la lecture de son magazine.

Harry cligna des yeux avant d'exploser de rire, la tension retombant doucement. Il secoua doucement la tête et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ah, Luna, Luna, Luna... Tendre Luna, tu nous survivras tous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'y compte bien, dit-elle d'une voix détachée avec un sourire derrière son magazine.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire et se tourna vers Malfoy.

\- Alors ?

Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche.

\- C'est petit, ça. Avec ce qui s'est passé cet été, tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir ?

Harry dodelina de la tête.

\- ... C'est une fuite, ça.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu abandonnes ?

\- Hors de question !

Le Serpentard le fixa, le regard noir, ses yeux gris flamboyants, le corps tendu sous la tension.

\- Jusqu'à Halloween. Laisse-moi jusqu'à Halloween.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Hm... Je suis quelqu'un de vraiment trop gentil. Très bien.

Pour sceller cet accord, il lui tendit la main. Le visage de Malfoy se détendit avant de se fendre d'un sourire calculateur. Harry le regarda fixer sa main tendue, des fourmis rampant dans son membre qui s'engourdissait peu à peu.

\- ... Tu sais qu'il y en a qui sont morts, comme ça, hein, marmonna-t-il en attendant une réaction de sa part.

\- Attends, c'est un moment mythique que nous revivons, là. Laisse-moi... profiter.

\- Espèce de con.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, ricana le Serpentard.

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques instants avant que Malfoy ne prenne enfin sa main pour la serrer. Il y eu un petit choc d'électricité statique et Harry le lâcha soudainement pour secouer les doigts.

\- Aïeuh, t'es sérieux Malfoy ?!

\- Comme si c'était de ma faute !

La porte de leur compartiment claqua une nouvelle fois et Harry sursauta en se tournant vers elle.

Rien.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? S'étonna Malfoy.

\- Hermione qui faisait sa ronde de Préfète en chef, expliqua Luna.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ni vu ouvrir la porte, vous étiez trop occupés à vous chicaner, de vrais enfants. Adorable.

\- Luna ! S'offusqua Harry en grimaçant.

Elle leur sourit.

\- Je vous l'avais dit. Ça va être une bonne année malgré les appara-

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau - ENCORE - et claqua brutalement. Harry leva les yeux et déglutit difficilement en voyant Ron dans l'encadrement en train de les regarder. Son visage était rouge de colère, ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris et il les fusilla tous deux du regard.

\- Je voulais pas y croire quand Mione me l'a dit, mais putain, j'y crois pas !

\- Euh... Hey Ron, déglutit Harry. Je...

\- T'es un putain de traître, j'y crois pas !

\- Ron, attends...

\- Alors on est pas assez bien pour Sieur Harry Potter, c'est ça ?! Tu me dégoûtes. M'adresse plus jamais la parole, c'est clair ?! Connard !

Et sur cette douce joyeuseté, le gryffondor claqua la porte si fort que la vitre se fissura et il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il fût arrivé.

Le Survivant cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, un peu perdu d'avoir été bousculé aussi brutalement. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Il trouva le serpentard en train de fixer la porte comme si elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle était sa mère et que son père était le moldu alcoolo qui faisait le trottoir.

Nope, il ne venait pas d'halluciner.

\- Bordel, mais tu as fait quoi à la belette pour qu'elle te haïsse autant ? S'étonna le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer d'un air vide l'endroit où s'était tenu son meilleur ami quelques instants plus tôt à peine. Enfin meilleur ami... L'était-il toujours ?

\- " _L'ignorance mène à la peur, la peur mène à la haine et la haine conduit à la violence._ "

Harry tourna la tête vers Luna, surpris et un peu désemparé qu'elle se mette soudainement à citer des phrases philosophiques. Elle lui sourit en rangeant son exemplaire du chicaneur dans ses robes et se leva.

\- Bon, je retourne dans le compartiment avec Ginny. Je vais essayer de calmer son frère.

Elle se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme, l'embaumant d'une odeur de cerise. Elle se redressa ensuite et secoua la main.

\- On se voit à la répartition. Et comme je vous l'ai dit : Ne pas se fier aux apparences.

Elle chantonna en quittant le compartiment et Harry se tourna vers le paysage extérieur en soupirant.

Ouais, ouais. Ça allait être une bonne année, qu'elle disait. C'est ça, et lui était le fils caché de Snape.

Avec un grognement, le Gryffondor se blottit sur sa couchette alors que Malfoy sortait un bouquin de potion, et le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence agréable.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :D J'espère que ça te plait toujours .w.

 **Flo :** Vouii, des vacances au soleil ! Perso, je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir pas eu les miennes... Pffeu. Bref. Mon Sirius, je l'aime mon Sirius. Il est con et trop marrant \O/ Et j'aime aussi mon Harry .w. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D

* * *

 _Eh voilà, ils sont tranquillou de retour à Poudlard ^^ J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop bizarre... Enfin je me comprend. J'ai encore besoin de votre aide, pour le sondage niveau chapitres/semaine, nous sommes encore à une égalité ! Pour ceux qui veulent voter, vous pouvez le faire sur ma page FB siouplait .w. Sinon, dans tous les cas, ce sera au moment du chapitre 10 que je commencerais à faire les changements de publications. Vous avez encore trois chapitres pour faire votre choix .w._

 _Allez zou ! Bonne semaine !_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__

 _P.S 2 : Je ne suis plus à jour dans les reviews, désolé X_x_


	8. Chapter 8

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **: Blitzz** a prit vachement d'avance, elle est en train de corriger le chapitre 18 .w.

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

• Note : Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Ne jugez pas un roman sur sa couverture, ni par son résumé.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 8** **-**

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il avait une de ces envies d'offrir une salade de phalanges à toutes les personnes autour de lui.

Trois jours. Trois misérables jours depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en cours, et dès le repas du premier soir, ça avait été une catastrophe pour Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour durant sa deuxième année, ou encore sa cinquième. Tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était une bête de foire, et ne parlons pas des regards noirs que lui lançaient tous les Gryffondors. Apparemment, personne ne prenait bien le fait qu'il ait été cordial avec un Serpentard, et il était mis au banc de sa propre maison.

Le jeune homme grogna en repoussant son thé.

Bordel, et ce petit déjeuner qui ne goûtait que dalle !

Pour le coup, il en voulait à Sirius. Parce que pendant tout l'été, même s'ils étaient deux britanniques pure souche, ils s'étaient nourris au café. Et il n'y avait pas de café dans ce putain de petit déjeuner spécial école avec des enfants de onze ans. Et oui, même en un mois, il était devenu accroc et était grognon s'il n'avait pas sa dose de caféine. La seule bonne nouvelle de ce matin - si on pouvait dire ça comme ça -, c'était que McGonagall avait été appelée quelque part à la dernière minute et ne pouvait donc assurer le cours de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ce matin. Oui, ça aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle, si et seulement si ils ne s'étaient pas levés pour rien du coup !

Fermant à demi les paupières, il serra les poings sous la table, les nerfs à vif, avant de sauter sur ses pieds, délaissant un petit-déjeuner à peine entamé pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Trop de gens, trop de bruits. Cette journée commençait très mal.

Il déambula plusieurs minutes avant de rebrousser chemin et de retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il avait tenté de se détendre en se plongeant dans la carte des maraudeurs, laissant son regard dériver sur les petites étiquettes joliment calligraphiées avant qu'il ne remarque que Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus se dirigeaient vers lui. Avec un soupir, il eut juste le temps de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité avant que le groupe de Gryffondors n'arrive par le tableau.

\- Mione, laisse ouvert, on va juste prendre nos affaires !

La jeune femme resta donc dans l'entrebâillement du tableau, empêchant la fermeture de la peinture mais aussi la fuite de Harry, qui pesta intérieurement. Quand les garçons revinrent, elle se mordillait la lèvre.

\- Ron, peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir Harry et lui proposer de voler avec vous, je suis sûre que ça lui a manqué pendant les vacances, plaida-t-elle en regardant son petit-ami - apparemment, ils s'étaient mis ensemble durant l'été.

Le jeune Weasley lui envoya un regard flamboyant, le visage grimaçant.

\- Si Môssieur le traître Potter veut aller voler, il ira voler avec Malfoy, cracha-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est une réaction puérile, Ron ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas amis.

\- Ah ouais ?! Alors pourquoi ils étaient tranquillement assis dans le compartiment, genre bestiiiz forever, hein ?!

\- Dois-je te rappeler, Ronald, que quand on est partis de la gare, tu as toi-même déclaré que tu étais bien content que Harry se soit trouvé un autre compartiment que le nôtre ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous vous êtes chicanés, c'est totalement immature de votre part ! Haussa-t-elle la voix en rentrant vraiment dans la salle commune.

Dean et Seamus observaient la dispute de couple sans oser intervenir, ne voulant s'attirer les foudres d'un Ron ayant perdu toute sa bonne humeur.

\- Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qui s'est passé en fin d'année avant que je m'énerve réellement !

\- Si tu veux tant savoir, tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander ! Puisque tu sembles l'aimer tellement !

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Ronald Billius Weasley ! Je ne vais pas choisir entre mon petit-ami et mon meilleur ami ! Alors je veux ta version des faits, j'irais chercher celle de Harry dans la journée ! Mais je veux savoir !

Ledit Harry les regarda un instant sous sa cape en secouant la tête. Puis il retint un soupir et se glissa à l'extérieur du repaire des Gryffondors, le tableau se refermant sur les éclats de voix du roux pestant qu'il avait "fricoté avec l'ennemi et que c'était déjà bien suffisant !"

Il s'éloigna rapidement, redescendant à moitié en courant les escaliers, son sac frappant sa cuisse. Dans un couloir vide, il se débarrassa de sa cape, la fourrant entre ses cours et reprit une marche raisonnable mais néanmoins rapide. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe des malédictions envers ses amis - oui, il continuait de les considérer comme ses amis, même si ce n'était pas réciproque - tout en fixant la carte, histoire de trouver un endroit au calme où il ne risquerait pas de croiser quelqu'un.

Le parc était vide, mis à part une petite étiquette. Il eut un sourire amer.

\- Autant fricoter avec l'ennemi jusqu'au bout, alors.

Fort de sa décision, sa route fut rapide et sûre jusqu'au bord du lac. Il jeta son sac à terre - faisant sursauter la personne assise, le regard perdu dans l'eau - et se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce à côté, soupirant en se laissant aller en arrière pour s'allonger. Là, il mit son bras sur ses yeux et soupira théâtralement.

\- ... Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter. Vraiment aucune manière.

\- Fybcnrjzotz.

\- ... Pardon ?

Harry ne répondit pas, restant allongé dans la pénombre créée par son avant-bras et ses paupières closes. Il commençait à avoir un mal de crâne...

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Potter ?

La voix de Malfoy claqua, froide, et Harry eut un sourire. Au moins, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

\- Je me repose en attendant mon prochain cours à 10h.

\- ... Et nous avons tout le parc vide rien que pour nous, mais tu préfères me coller comme mon ombre, tu m'expliques ?

\- On me reproche de fricoter avec l'ennemi, j'alimente la rumeur.

Le rire soufflé ne fut pas une hallucination et il sourit d'autant plus.

\- Comment se sont passés ces trois premiers jours ? Demanda-t-il sans bouger.

Un petit silence avant que Malfoy ne soupire. Harry bougea un peu son bras et rouvrit l'œil droit pour observer Malfoy appuyé en arrière sur ses mains, ses jambes tendues devant lui, les chevilles croisées.

\- On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été accueilli à bras grands ouverts chez les serpents.

\- Saaaaans blague.

\- Ferme la, Potter.

Le Gryffondor ricana et Malfoy tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir - mais Harry le connaissait très bien, ça aurait pu être un regard bien plus noir et bien plus meurtrier. Le brun ne dit rien, mais il savait que le Serpentard voyait parfaitement son petit sourire amusé.

\- Sérieusement, tu n'as pas eu trop de... Soucis ? S'inquiéta réellement Harry sans en avoir l'air.

\- ... Ce qui est bien d'être à Serpentard, c'est que l'autarcie provoque le rapprochement et un certain confort. Alors certes, Parkinson s'est fait une joie de dire à tous que je n'étais plus qu'un sans nom et désormais, c'est elle qui mène la danse. Sauf qu'ayant peu, voire aucun contact avec les autres maisons, je reste l'Héritier Malfoy de Hogwarts. Pour le moment.

Harry hocha la tête et referma les yeux.

\- Et pour le dortoir ? Tu n'as pas trop de soucis à être avec les autres ?

Un petit silence puis la voix de Malefoy s'éleva, contenant un sourire.

\- Plutôt bien, Dumbledore m'a donné une chambre de préfet.

Harry rouvrit un œil, regardant l'autre étudiant, surpris.

\- Les préfets n'ont pas de chambre... !

Malfoy hocha la tête.

\- Avant, si. Enfin, pas des chambres en fait, des appartements. Comme une... Salle commune spéciale préfet. Avant que les tensions entre les maisons ne s'intensifient, les préfets vivaient tous dans un seul et même appartement.

\- ... Les préfets des quatre maisons ? S'étonna Harry.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- D'après le vieux fou...

\- Dumbledore, grogna Harry.

\- Oui, bon. D'après le Directeur, ricana le Serpentard, à cause des tensions, les préfets ont cessé peu à peu d'utiliser les appartements jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ou presque en oublie l'existence.

Harry garda le silence quelques instants avant de siffler d'admiration.

\- Pas mal ! Et c'est sympa comme déco ?

\- Les elfes ont réhabilité les appartements... C'est pas mal. Un peu grand pour moi tout seul, mais pas mal.

Le Gryffondor ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. C'était étrange d'entendre Malfoy dire qu'un endroit était "trop grand". Après tout, il avait vécu toute sa vie dans un gigantesque manoir - enfin, d'après Harry, il ne savait pas où il avait vécu jusque là -, dans le luxe et la soie de première qualité et.. Là, il disait que c'était trop grand ? Oui, c'était étonnant. D'une certaine manière.

\- Tu me feras visiter ?

\- Même pas en rêve, Potter ! Il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu viennes polluer mon air avec tes rémanences de Héros au cœur pur, et puis quoi encore ?

Harry explosa de rire devant l'air outré qu'affichait Malfoy en le regardant.

\- Harry !

Le jeune homme s'étrangla à moitié et se redressa pour tourner la tête. A quelques mètres d'eux, Neville les regardait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Oh non, pas lui, murmura Harry en soupirant.

\- ... un problème avec Longdubat ?

\- Y en avait pas jusque là. Mais maintenant... C'est mort.

En effet, Neville avait été le seul à ne pas écouter la rumeur - vraie, au demeurant - comme quoi il avait copiné avec les Serpentards. Mais vu le regard sérieux que le Gryffondor posait sur eux, Harry pouvait dire adieu à son amitié avec lui. Magnifique.

\- Bon, grogna-t-il en frappant dans ses mains avant de se relever. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

\- Crève, renifla le Serpentard.

\- Merci.

Cet abruti arrivait à le faire rire. Il était fort tout de même. Résigné, Harry quitta les côtés de Malfoy pour rejoindre Neville et lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Hey Nev'. Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre le Gyffondor en jetant un regard au Serpentard loin d'eux qui ne leur portait aucune attention. C'est juste que je t'ai vu quitter la table tôt, tout à l'heure.

Harry hocha un peu la tête et haussa les épaules.

\- J'avais pas... Très faim.

Neville joua un instant avec ses doigts avant de soupirer.

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu... Tu es ami avec Malfoy, maintenant ?

Le Survivant le regarda un long instant avant de rire de bon coeur.

\- Ami ? Avec Malfoy ? Non, ce n'est pas vraiment l'étiquette que je nous collerais, non, ricana-t-il.

Neville le regarda avant de sourire lui aussi, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Mais... Tu es pourtant là, avec lui...

\- C'est... Compliqué, comme situation, éluda-t-il.

Neville le fixa, le jaugea un long moment du regard avant de déglutir.

\- Harry, tu... Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Soucieux, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Son ami se frotta le menton en évitant son regard, visiblement gêné.

\- Tu pourrais... m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?

Le jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et attrapa le bras de son ami.

\- Nev, ça va ? Tu es malade ? Tu te sens bien ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Oui oui, ça va, oui, je...

Il pâlit.

\- Je... Euuh...

Harry le lâcha et plissa des yeux.

\- C'est... Pour moi que tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Euuuuuh... Non ?

\- Neville, est-ce que tu es sérieux ?! S'exclama le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il m'a jeté un sort ?!

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, il y a des sorts qui existent qui empêche l'ensorcelé de s'en rendre compte. Harry, tu es mon ami, je m'inquiète !

\- Je vais BIEN !

Neville leva doucement les mains devant lui, véritablement soucieux.

\- Harry... Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi important pour toi que Ron ou Hermione, mais... Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. C'est de Malfoy dont on parle, celui qu'on déteste depuis six ans et qui nous le rend bien. On parle de Malfoy, celui que tu ne peux pas voir en peinture et soudainement, tu t'entends avec lui comme si c'était ton meilleur ami ?! Essaye de te mettre de mon point de vue !

Harry sentit sa colère s'essouffler en réalisant que Neville ne remettait pas en cause ses agissements, mais qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui en essayant de trouver une explication logique à son comportement. Et ça lui fit du bien, beaucoup de bien.

\- Harry... Son père est un mangemort. Il était là au ministère et il déjà essayé de nous tuer. Cet été, Azkaban a été attaquée, les mangemorts se sont échappés... Tu n'as pas pensé que peut-être, Malfoy s'approchait de toi pour te donner plus facilement à Tu-Sa... à V-Voldemort ? Il faut que tu sois très prudent, Harry, s'il-te-plaît, pour moi, au nom de notre amitié, accompagne-moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. S'il-te-plaît.

Harry sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

\- Nev. Il n'a pas pris la marque.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr ! Est-ce que tu as vu son avant-bras, hein ?! Paniqua Neville en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le Gryffondor rit un peu.

\- Si, je peux en être sûr. Écoute.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant derrière lui, fixant Malfoy toujours assis dans l'herbe en train de prendre un bain de soleil.

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose, mais il faut que tu le gardes pour toi.

Il regarda Neville dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était important.

\- L'information n'a pas encore été ébruitée... Mis à part chez les Serpentards, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient colporté de tels faits.

L'intérêt piqué à vif, Neville le fixa en attendant ses dires, les sourcils un peu froncés. Harry inspira en se frottant les mains.

\- Par rapport à... À ce qui s'est passé cet été, justement. Il faut que tu saches que... En fin d'année, l'année dernière donc, Malfoy est venu me voir pour me demander de faire une trêve pour cette année.

Son ami ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et Harry continua.

\- On s'est mis d'accord. Pour cordialement s'ignorer pendant cette année. Sauf que justement, cet été, son père est revenu. Et il voulait le forcer à prendre la marque.

\- ... le forcer ?

\- Il ne l'a pas pris. Il a refusé, même si son père a ... tout fait, pour le faire changer d'avis. Avec l'aide de... de quelqu'un, je préfère taire son nom, il a réussi à s'enfuir. Et Malfoy père l'a...

Il fit un geste de la main.

\- Déshérité ? Jeté hors de la famille Malfoy ? Je ne sais pas trop.. Comment dire, en fait.

Neville ouvrit la bouche, totalement effaré.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est un sans-nom ?!

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir que Neville était un sang-pur, et que sa grand-mère avait dû veiller au grain pour son éducation.

\- Pas vraiment, contra-t-il. Tu le sais probablement, mais sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, est la cousine de Sirius ?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, elle l'a contacté après qu'il se soit enfui et... Je ne saurais te dire exactement comment ça s'est fait, parce que je n'y connais rien, mais Malfoy - enfin, celui-là, précisa-t-il en montrant le Serpentard du pouce, est désormais un Black. Sous la tutelle de Sirius.

Neville les regarda tour à tour, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans réussir à dire quoi que ce soit pendant quelques longues minutes.

\- Tu.. tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et Neville parut soucieux, pas vraiment convaincu. Le Survivant soupira doucement.

\- Tu veux la version de Sirius ? Tu peux lui envoyer une lettre, tu sais.

Neville releva la tête vers lui, les yeux pétillants.

\- Je peux ? Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais...

Il fixa Malfoy un instant.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en LUI.

Harry eut un faible sourire, comprenant parfaitement.

\- Tu peux lui envoyer une lettre, il sera plus à même de t'expliquer la situation.

Son ami hocha la tête et hésita un instant avant de faire un bruit de gorge de confirmation puis tourna les talons.

\- Neville ! L'arrêta Harry.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui.

\- Merci.

\- ... Pourquoi ? On était en train de s'engueuler, s'étonna Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être. C'est pas comme ça que je le vois. Les autres m'ont tous mis à part parce que je les ai "trahis". Tu es le seul à t'être inquiété de mon comportement. Vraiment. Et ça me touche, alors merci.

Le Gryffondor eut une rougeur qui se propagea sur ses pommettes.

\- C'est normal que je m'inquiète. Tu es mon ami, Harry.

\- T'es mon ami aussi, Nev', sourit le jeune homme.

Cette simple phrase illumina le visage du Gryffondor et il hocha la tête.

\- Je reviens vers toi très vite quand j'aurais eu les explications de Sirius. En attendant, je vous surveille, c'est clair ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il te transforme en serpent, grimaça-t-il.

Harry rit.

\- Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais parfaitement comment lui parler et l'amadouer.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis Fourchelang, Neville. Je sais mieux que quiconque parler aux serpents.

Son ami cligna des paupières avant de rire de bon cœur.

\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça... Fais attention à toi tout de même.

Après un dernier sourire, Neville se détourna et trottina jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, sans aucun doute pour envoyer une lettre à Sirius. Harry ne s'en faisait pas. Et savoir que Neville s'était tant inquiété pour lui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Le sourire aux lèvres, il retourna aux côtés de Malfoy et se rallongea en soupirant d'aise.

\- Au cas où tu te le demanderais, ça s'est très bien passé.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, grogna le Serpentard.

\- Je sais, rit Harry sans raison.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir le sourire qu'arborait Malfoy, mais son sixième sens le lui disait, et ça le fit sourire d'autant plus.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Coucou coucou ! oui, ma Luna est géniale, mouahahahah \O/

Ah, Ron... *ricanne* Bref. En effet, je suis allé trop vite dans mes corrections, j'ai changé :) Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir dit ! Héhéhé, je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! .w.

* * *

 _Eh bien voilà, voilà un nouveau petit chapitre. Ça fait quelques temps que je n'arrive plus à écrire, c'est triste :/ M'enfin bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les autres :)_

 _Allez zou ! Bonne semaine !_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__

 _P.S 2 : Je serais bientôt à jour dans les reviews, promit._


	9. Chapter 9

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **: Blitzz** a prit vachement d'avance, elle est en train de corriger le chapitre 18 .w.

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

• Note : Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Ne jugez pas un roman sur sa couverture, ni par son résumé.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 9** **-**

Ce fut deux jours plus tard que Neville revint le voir pour parler de la situation. Il ne l'avait pas mis à part et continuait de lui parler normalement, mais le surveillait toujours étroitement. Harry essayait de ne pas lui en vouloir, mais c'était un peu agaçant.

Et puis, l'ambiance dans les dortoirs était pour le moins explosive. Personne ne lui parlait mais les regards noirs et les messes basses étaient légion. Hermione le fixait bien souvent mais elle n'était pas encore venu le voir, au grand dam de son meilleur ami, qui regardait de loin le couple roucouler.

Le vendredi de la première semaine de cours, Harry se réveilla avec une sacrée migraine. Il sentait bien que si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, il n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps et mourir de fatigue. Mais comme tous les matins depuis le début, il se leva tôt, bien plus tôt que ses comparses, pour aller se laver et quitter la salle commune avant qu'on ne le voit. Mais ce jour-là, en sortant de la salle d'eau, Neville l'attendait. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

\- Bien dormi ?

Harry hocha la tête, taisant le fait qu'en essayant de fuir les gens de sa maison, il se couchait tard et se levait tôt. Avec les cauchemars et les visions qui se multipliaient, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il "dormait bien". Le Survivant regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu es déjà debout ? Demanda-t-il même s'il s'en doutait.

\- Je voulais te parler tranquillement.

Harry hocha la tête et tous deux quittèrent la salle commune pour prendre lentement la direction de la grande salle.

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à Sirius. Et je ne te cache pas que j'ai pris des précautions.

Le jeune homme le regarda, attendant des éclaircissements.

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à Sirius et à ma grand-mère. En fait j'ai expliqué la situation aux deux et j'ai demandé à ma grand-mère d'aller le voir pour me rapporter les explications.

Harry, surpris, s'arrêta.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Harry, ne m'en veut pas. Ma grand-mère reste une très grande sorcière et... S'il y avait eu quelque chose, du genre contrôle extérieur ou polynectar, elle l'aurait senti. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi et ton jugement, au contraire, c'est juste qu'avec la guerre, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Harry était surpris, soufflé même ! Mais dans le bon sens parce que lui, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Neville avait fait preuve de beaucoup de précautions, de beaucoup de bon sens et peut-être d'un poil de paranoïa. Mais pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir, avec tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur ? Oui, beaucoup de prudence...

\- Et alors ?

Neville se mordilla la lèvre en le regardant, cherchant à savoir s'il était énervé ou pas. Harry cherchait vraiment à ne pas montrer que oui, d'une certaine manière, il était énervé, mais... Enfin, il comprenait.

\- Eh bien hier, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

Harry hocha la tête en se souvenant du mot que lui avait donné McGonagall avant le repas du soir. Le Gryffondor se frotta la joue.

\- Quand je suis arrivé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il y avait ma grand-mère et Sirius. Ils m'ont en effet expliqué... ce que tu m'avais déjà dit en fait.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Son ami glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour reprendre la marche et fit une petite moue mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Hm, le truc c'est que j'étais toujours sceptique... Et je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs, mais après que le Professeur Dumbledore m'ait assuré que Malfoy... Enfin Black... Enfin lui quoi, a accepté de se soumettre au Veritaserum et a même fait un serment inviolable, je dois bien reconnaître que...

\- Attends, attends, attends, quoi ?! Le stoppa Harry en lui attrapant le bras pour se tourner vers lui.

Neville fronça les sourcils, surpris.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit ? Même si Sirius l'a pris sous son aile, l'Ordre a tout de même voulu être sûr que ce ne soit pas une mise en scène. Mais Malf- Black - non, je crois que je ne m'y ferais pas - a affirmé, par serment inviolable, qu'il n'était pas du côté de Vo-Voldemort, qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider dans cette guerre et qu'il ne comptait jamais le faire. Alors, euh... Je suis bien obligé de le croire.

Harry se frotta la nuque en réfléchissant à ce que son ami venait de lui apprendre.

\- Tu as eu une réaction...

\- Excessive ? Ricana Neville, un peu gêné.

\- Non, non... Enfin, peut-être si, mais honnêtement, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Je crois. Personnellement, je n'ai même pas imaginé un seul instant que ça pouvait être un coup monté. Dès que Malfoy m'a proposé une trêve, j'ai... Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que ça pouvait être du chiqué. Je fais sûrement trop facilement confiance, soupira-t-il.

Il arrivèrent en vue de la Grande Salle, encore fermée. Mais il y avait tout de même un petit groupe de quatre serdaigles de septième année, ainsi qu'un Serpentard. LE Serpentard. Harry eut un petit sourire en le voyant de loin.

\- Au final, tu avais raison, sourit Neville en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Hm, peut-être. Sûrement d'ailleurs.

Son ami se stoppa dans le couloir bien avant la Grande Salle. Harry se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Nev' ?

\- Franchement, qui l'aurait cru ? Malfoy de notre côté. C'est aussi improbable que... Ron mangemort.

Il grimaça à la pensée.

\- Mais qu'eeeeest-ce que je raconte ?

Harry eut un grand éclat de rire qui attira l'attention de tous sur eux.

\- Malfoy de notre côté ?

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête.

\- Non, je crois pas que ce soit ça. Je pense plus qu'il ... n'est pas un meurtrier. Il faut plus voir les choses comme ça : C'est toujours le petit con de Serpentard raciste et rétrograde, il n'a pas changé du jour au lendemain. Il n'est pas du côté de la Lumière, il est juste... Pas de celui de Voldemort. Franchement, si j'avais la chance d'être lui et dans sa situation, je me casserai. Loin. Genre Australie, ou Japon. Ou Brésil, un petit peu de chaleur... Soupira-t-il, rêveur.

\- ... Totalement neutre.

Harry haussa les épaules en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Le truc c'est que... On est toujours des mômes, en vrai. Quand tout ça a commencé, on n'était même pas né, on devrait pas être... C'est pas... Notre guerre, pas vraiment, enfin...

Le Survivant soupira alors que Neville le regardait d'un petit air triste.

\- Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Mais je te connais, Harry. Même si tu n'avais pas été le Survivant, même si tu n'avais pas été à Gryffondor, genre à Serpentard... Tu n'aurais pas... Enfin, tu déteste tellement la célébrité, que tu aurais été la même personne. Tu te serais battu quand même, parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en déglutissant, le cœur battant.

\- M...Merci, Neville.

Ce dernier serra doucement son épaule.

\- Quand tu veux, dit-il d'un ton conciliant tout en souriant.

Il lui tapota gentiment le bras puis ils se remirent en marche vers la Grande-Salle, l'émotion étreignant Harry, lequel avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Neville, fort de sa réflexion, passa son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Cela dit, je dois dire que je t'envie.

Harry le regarda, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour pardonner à Malfoy malgré toutes ses années. Franchement, je n'ai pas ta force, je ne vais pas pouvoir lui pardonner avant... Il va me falloir un moment.

\- Je ne te demande rien, Nev'. Je ne demande rien à personne, sourit doucement le jeune homme.

Son ami sourit et haussa les épaules alors que Harry s'adossait au mur en attendant que les portes ne s'ouvrent pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Je me doute bien, mais tout de même. Tu arrives à être cordial avec lui, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste que maintenant, je sais qu'il n'est pas profondément mauvais. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, on arrive à parler un peu sans trop s'engueuler. On s'est mis d'accord pour... euh... Ouais non, en fait, on continue de s'engueuler, rit-il doucement. Mais c'est moins... Plus aussi.. Violent qu'avant. Je veux dire, on s'était mis d'accord pour une trêve, alors on travaille chacun de notre côté.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin, les sourcils froncés en lisant.

\- Il n'empêche que vous passez tout votre temps ensemble depuis la rentrée.

\- Ouais, enfin il faut reconnaître qu'entre moi qui ne peut rester avec les Gryffondors, et lui qui, bien entendu, ne peut pas trop rester avec les Serpentards...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah... Il ne me l'a pas dit directement, mais voilà, certain chez les Serpentards savent ce qui s'est passé cet été pour lui.

Neville pâlit.

\- Tu crois que... Qu'il y en a qui ont la marque, dans l'école ? Chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant.

\- Sûrement. Ou au moins, des parents ou des connaissances qui sont proches de Voldemort. Alors ouais, on passe du temps ensemble... Mais c'est plus, on est ... ensemble... histoire de ne pas être seuls.

Il ne se voyait pas encore dire à Neville que, d'une certaine manière... Il aimait ces moments passés avec Malfoy. Il ne mentait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment parler plus de dix minutes sans que l'un ne sorte un sarcasme bien placé, mais ce n'était jamais véritablement méchant, pas véritablement violent. En fait, Harry aimait vraiment leurs échanges, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Et puis, c'était vrai, Harry le cherchait souvent pour ne pas passer son temps libre seul, mais plusieurs fois Malfoy l'avait attendu à la sortie d'un cours pour, sans en avoir l'air, lui dire qu'il allait à la bibliothèque, ou dans le parc, et que Harry n'avait pas intérêt à le suivre ! Et quand Harry s'asseyait à côté de lui, pour travailler ou juste lire un magazine de Quidditch, il faisait semblant de ne pas voir le petit sourire vainqueur du Serpentard.

\- Hey, il y a Luna ! Il fallait que je lui parle d'un truc, je reviens !

Harry regarda Neville s'éloigner pour rejoindre Luna, qui s'était arrêtée auprès de Malfoy et lui parlait comme avec tout le monde : Avec légèreté et des phrases qui n'avaient l'air sans queue ni tête. Mais le Serpentard l'écoutait, avec peut-être un air ennuyé sur le visage, mais il lui répondait, et le coin de ses lèvres était un tout petit peu relevé. Harry sourit. Neville observa les deux blonds avant que Luna ne le remarque, souriant et commençant à lui parler sans que le Survivant n'entende la conversation. Neville eut un hochement de tête vers le Serpentard, qui répondit après un petit temps de surprise. Nev fit un mouvement de main derrière lui et Malfoy leva les yeux pour voir Harry. Ce dernier fit un salut de la tête mais comme Luna était désormais en train de parler à Neville, le Serpentard le rejoignit - non sans traîner des pieds, oui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as dit à Longdubat pour qu'il me salue, ce matin ?

\- ... Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy, oui, j'ai bien dormi. Et toi ?

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil en le fixant, visiblement fatigué de sa bêtise.

\- ... Je ne lui ai rien dit. Par contre toi, tu avais oublié de me dire que tu avais fait un serment inviolable.

Malfoy détourna le regard en grognant, s'adossant lui aussi au mur à côté de lui.

\- Et pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais pu l'aborder.

Le Serpentard renifla dédaigneusement et soupira en regardant Harry du coin de l'œil.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, Potter. On ne va pas soudainement se raconter nos petits secrets en se faisant des couettes à la lumière des bougies.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais Harry s'imagina la scène durant un instant. Il vit parfaitement un Malfoy aux cheveux très longs et une petite jupe à la Hermione, avec un Harry aux cheveux tout aussi longs qui tressait ses mèches blondes en gazouillant, agrémentant la coiffure de petites fleurs des champs. Et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il explosa d'un rire hystérique.

Le manque de sommeil ne lui allait pas du tout au teint. Cette fin de semaine commençait sur les chapeaux de roues...

.*.

Harry s'était rarement senti aussi nerveux de toute sa courte vie. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur, pas du tout d'ailleurs - et même la première fois qu'il y était venu, il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux ! Mais la situation était quelque peu différente. Il se revoyait détruire pratiquement en entier le bureau de Dumbledore, juste après le fiasco du ministère, alors même que le Directeur l'avait embarqué alors que Harry ne désirait qu'une seule chose : Savoir si Sirius allait bien. Cela avait été la dernière fois qu'il était venu de lui même dans le bureau jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce jour là, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué pourquoi Voldemort avait tant voulu avoir cette prophétie, et pourquoi Harry avait été le seul à pouvoir la toucher : Il faisait aussi parti de cette prophétie, qu'il était celui désigné pour tuer un homme que même Dumbledore n'avait su défaire, ou qu'il mourrait en essayant.

Harry avait alors paniqué, il avait voulu voir Sirius, il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Et à cet instant, il s'était rappelé qu'il ignorait toujours comment se portait son parrain. Alors il avait craqué et tout saccagé.

Il avait ensuite été si en colère contre Dumbledore qui ne lui avait pas parlé de tout ça plus tôt qu'il avait... eh bien, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour l'expliquer, il avait boudé le Directeur.

Oui, ce n'était pas très mature, il le reconnaissait...

Pendant près de six mois, à chaque fois que le Directeur tentait une approche ou le convoquait dans son bureau, Harry fuyait assez longtemps pour être ensuite retenu par d'autres obligations telles que ses cours, sans jamais répondre à ses convocations. Au bout d'un certain temps, Dumbledore avait cessé peu à peu de tenter une approche frontale pour le laisser venir de lui-même. Harry savait que son comportement l'avait blessé, mais le jeune homme l'avait vu comme la cause de tous ses malheurs depuis son enfance. Pendant un temps, il en avait même voulu à ce pauvre Neville, qui n'avait pas compris sa soudaine animosité envers lui.

Oh, Harry avait bien conscience maintenant que son comportement avait été plus que puéril... mais il avait eu besoin d'un défouloir et Dumbledore était celui tout trouvé.

Ça n'avait été qu'après le Noël de sa sixième année qu'il n'avait pu éviter Dumbledore dans le détour d'un couloir au Square Grimmaurd, là où l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phoenix se réunissait cette année. Le jeune Survivant avait accepté de l'écouter parler. Dumbledore lui avait promis de ne plus jamais le laisser dans l'ignorance quant aux choses qui le concernaient. Harry et le Directeur avaient pris un peu de temps pour discuter calmement et Dumbledore lui avait avoué avoir des doutes au sujet de l'immortalité présumée de Voldemort. Il avait été ferme à ce sujet : La magie avait ses limites, et la mort était l'une d'elles. Voldemort avait donc trouvé un autre moyen pour ne pas mourir ce soir là.

 _« - Peut-être s'était-il lancé un sort avant de venir pour me tuer, en prévision ? »_ S'était enquit Harry.

Mais Dumbledore l'avait démenti : Si Voldemort s'était attaqué à un enfant, c'était justement pour éviter qu'il ne grandisse et puisse le tuer par la suite. Il n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il risquait quoi que ce soit ce soir là. Ça devait être forcément autre chose. Il lui avait alors expliqué ce qu'étaient les horcruxes. Dumbledore n'était pas certain que Voldemort avait eu vent de ce rituel, mais il avait de sérieux soupçons et depuis le début de cette année là, il cherchait activement des preuves de l'existence d'un horcruxe que Voldemort se serait créé.

Dumbledore lui avait promis de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de ses recherches et Harry avait cessé de l'éviter. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le Directeur l'avait beaucoup contacté et lui avait laissé un peu d'espace.

En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans ce bureau après l'avoir presque détruit. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cette pièce, il avait appris qu'il avait une prophétie qui menaçait sa santé mentale. Qu'allait-il apprendre aujourd'hui ? Qu'il était un horcruxe ? Ahaha !

Alors oui, trois semaines après la rentrée, il était un peu nerveux. Tellement nerveux d'ailleurs qu'il sursauta violemment quand Dumbledore apparut derrière lui, Fumseck sur son épaule qui s'envola pour s'installer sur son perchoir. Le cœur encore battant à cause du sursaut qu'il venait d'avoir, il observa le directeur s'installer tranquillement à son bureau en souriant.

\- Merci d'avoir patienté, Harry. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu, s'enquit-il.

\- Non non, ça allait, sourit le jeune homme.

Le Directeur hocha la tête puis joignit ses mains sur son bureau. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux, lui arrachant un frisson.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois sincère avec moi, Harry.

Le jeune homme, soudainement inquiet, se redressa dans son siège.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Dumbledore.

Le Survivant cligna des yeux, perdu. Le Directeur l'avait fait venir dans son bureau... Pour lui demander comment il allait ? Harry le regarda donc, interloqué.

\- Je... Je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter, répondit-il enfin.

Le vieux sorcier le regarda fixement, comme pour déceler un mensonge puis hocha la tête.

\- Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer certaines tensions entre toi et d'autres membres de ta maison.

\- Dites plutôt tous les Gryffondors et vous serez plus près de la vérité, grogna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? S'enquit Dumbledore, soucieux.

Le jeune homme soupira et se frotta les yeux.

\- Vous être au courant pour Malfoy. Enfin, pour Black, justement.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Et... Est-ce que Sirius vous a dit ce qui s'est passé en fin d'année ?

\- Non.

\- Ah...

\- Par contre, Monsieur Black l'a fait.

Harry cligna des yeux - petit moment hibou.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillants, et acquiesça.

\- Ah... Eh bien, vous savez alors que nos rapports avec Malfoy se sont améliorés. Et... Enfin non, pas vraiment améliorés, voire pas du tout. Disons que... Nous nous sommes calmés. Voilà, on s'est calmé. Du coup, dans le train... On a passé le voyage dans le même compartiment. Certains Gryffondors l'on apprit et ça ne leur a pas plut du tout. Ça a rapidement fait le tour de la maison et j'ai... J'ai juste l'impression qu'ils attendent un seul faux pas de ma part pour me passer à tabac, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi ? À ce point ? S'inquiéta tout de suite le directeur.

Harry secoua la tête, las.

\- Pas vraiment, j'exagère. Je pense qu'ils ne me feront jamais de mal physiquement. Mais mis à part Neville, personne ne me parle. Il y a ceux qui m'en veulent personnellement, ceux qui ne me connaissent pas mais qui ont tout de même leur mot à dire, ceux qui ne m'approchent pas parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi en penser et qu'ils suivent donc l'avis du plus grand nombre... Ça n'a pas encore explosé, mais la tension monte, on parle sur mon passage, on m'insulte dans mon dos et vraiment pas discrètement... C'est pire que quand on a appris que j'étais fourchelang. Et comme je suis seul, je passe mon temps avec Malfoy, qui est aussi seul dans sa maison que je le suis dans la mienne et ça n'arrange rien, bien sûr.

Il prit une grande goulée d'air.

\- Et même si la situation ne me plaît guère, c'est mieux que je n'ai pas à me justifier, parce qu'il faudrait pour ça que j'explique la situation de Sirius et Malfoy, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait.

Harry se tut enfin. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux en soupirant profondément, la tension le quittant progressivement. Mine de rien, ça faisait du bien de tout expliquer.

\- Je vois... Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il y aura une cohésion entre les quatre maisons, dit Dumbledore d'une voix triste. Ça l'air de beaucoup te peser Harry, est-ce que tu dors bien au moins ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, si on veut. Mais pas assez. Pour éviter d'entendre des réflexions puériles, je préfère passer le plus de temps possible hors de la salle commune. Du coup, je suis le premier à me lever et le premier parti, ainsi que le dernier couché. Rajoutez à ça le stress de la guerre et les visions de Voldemort...

Il n'eut à regarder Dumbledore pour savoir que celui-ci était aussi las que lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus. Harry resta un long moment le regard fixé dans le vide, son esprit fatigué dérivant un peu.

\- Monsieur... commença-t-il, sortant le Directeur de ses propres pensées. Si... Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé si ce n'était de quitter les Dursley, ce que je ne pouvais faire. Mais mis à part cela, je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, jamais fait joué mon statut de Survivant, ni mon nom, jamais rien. Mais pour cette fois... Pour cette seule fois, est-ce qu'il serait possible que je prenne moi aussi une chambre de préfet ?

Dumbledore le regarda puis parut soucieux et désolé.

\- Harry, je ne peux pas décider de-

\- S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur ! Vous l'avez bien fait pour Malfoy !

\- La situation de Monsieur Black est bien différente de la tienne, Harry. Il a reçu des menaces de mort directe de la part des membres de sa maison, sa vie était en danger dans son dortoir. Et malheureusement, tu l'as dit-toi même, les membres de ta maison ne risquent pas d'attenter à ta vie.

Harry s'écroula dans son fauteuil. Luna avait tort, elle ne pouvait avoir plus tort: ça allait être l'année la plus compliquée pour lui.

\- Après, continua Dumbledore avec des yeux pétillants, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les gens que Monsieur Black laisse entrer dans ses appartements.

Harry se redressa dans son siège, intéressé en comprenant peut-être où il voulait en venir, mais fronça bien vite les sourcils.

\- Mais les élèves se doivent de dormir dans leur lits... non ?

\- Le règlement stipule que les élèves doivent dormir et ne plus traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Il me semble qu'il n'y a rien d'écrit quant à dormir dans son propre dortoir, expliqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le visage de Harry se barra d'un sourire.

\- C'est un manquement au règlement, non ?

\- Le pouvoir des mots, monsieur Potter. Le pouvoir des mots, sourit le directeur, complice.

Le Gryffondor sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Eh bien, c'est dommage. Merci... Quand même.

Le Directeur eut un rire. Mais avant que le jeune homme ne quitte son bureau, il l'arrêta.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'une amitié entre maisons naisse de votre entente, à moi et Monsieur Black. Il est si dommage que la guerre vous touche tout de même ici, entre ces murs... Soupira le Directeur en le regardant.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire.

\- C'est vrai... Peut-être que dans un autre contexte, une autre situation, c'est ce qui se serait passé...

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants avant que Harry ne hoche la tête et ne quitte le bureau. Il savait que ces derniers mots étaient une manière détournée pour Dumbledore de lui dire qu'il était fier de son initiative, faire la paix avec Malfoy. Et d'ailleurs, Harry lui-même était fier de cette entente. Peut-être commençait-il à apprécier le Serpentard.

Peut-être.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Neville est trop cool ! J'adore Neville. Faut que j'écrive plus de passages avec lui, héhéhé. N'est-ce pas, que ça promets des choses interessantes ? ;D Huhuhu ! Je suis contente que ça te plaiiiiseuh ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! La page blanche va un peu mieux... Mais d'un autre côté, en ce moment, je bosses sur trois projets en même temps ( quatre, si on compte la VO du panda xD ) Autant dire que j'ai peut-être l'impression de ne pas avancer, mais au final si si ! J'avance beaucoup x)

Ze t'envoie plein d'amûûûûr !

* * *

 _Eeeeet oui. Harry sait pour les horcruxes ! Et j'ai pas fait de Dumbledore!Bashing - je sais qu'il y en a qui le voulait, mais nooon ;D - Du coup, c'est Dumby qui se démerde comme un grand pour les trouver, hein ! Naméo._

 _J'ai réussit à réarranger les chapitres, j'en ai 30 maintenant x) Et aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où vous pouviez choisir quelle disposition de chapitres vous préféreriez :) Du coup, je vous dit rien, vous verrez bien quand je posterais, n'est-ce pas ? :D_

 _A la prochaine mes loutins !_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__

 _P.S 2 : Je serais bientôt à jour dans les reviews, promit._


	10. Chapter 10

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **: Blitzz** a prit vachement d'avance, elle est en train de corriger le chapitre 18 .w.

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 10** **-**

\- Attends... Tu veux que-quoi ?!

Draco cligna des paupières en voyant Potter se mettre soudainement à rire. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de marrant.

Mais Potter continua pourtant de se fendre la poire, au grand dam du Serpentard. Ce dernier le regarda rire quelques longues minutes avant qu'il ne perde patience. Il souffla, raffermit la prise sur son sac et continua la route qu'il avait emprunté avant que le rouge et or ne l'apostrophe. Il sortait tout juste de la bibliothèque quand Potter l'avait trouvé, alors que Draco comptait passer sa fin de samedi tranquillement installé dans le parc, pour profiter des restes de l'été avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir.

\- Malfoy, attends, le prends pas comme ça ! Le héla Potter à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ce dernier ne fit mine de vouloir ralentir.

\- Mais aaaattends mouaaaaaa !

Des fois... Des fois, Potter se comportait vraiment comme un gamin. Le boucan que le Gryffondor fit pour le rejoindre arracha un sourire à Draco, mimique qu'il effaça rapidement - parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Potter voit qu'il commençait à l'apprécier... CROIT ! Qu'il croit, non pas qu'il voit ! Il n'appréciait pas Potter, il le supportait et supportait sa présence, nuance !

Potter pressa son bras pour attirer son attention et ralentir un peu sa marche.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, vraiment ! C'est juste que tu as dit mot pour mot la même chose que moi quand tu m'as demandé cette trêve, sourit le Gryffondor.

Il était toujours de si bonne humeur, s'en était presque dérangeant.

\- Franchement, si j'ai fait la même tête que celle que tu viens de me tirer, je me demande vraiment comme tu as fait pour ne pas rire, gloussa Potter.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche, Potter à ses côtés.

\- Et donc, ta réponse ?

Draco lui lança un regard torve et oui, peut-être un peu choqué.

\- Attends, tu es sérieux là, Potter ?!

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Bah... Oui. Je sais bien qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ne me dis pas que ça te dérange tant que ça... Si ?

\- ... Oui, enfin de là à me demander de coucher avec moi, tout de même...

Potter arrêta de marcher et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Q-Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-il, ses joues commençant à rougir.

\- Hm... Je ne vois pas comment tu peux être plus explicite que " Je peux dormir avec toi ? ", Potter, ricana Draco, follement amusé de le voir devenir de plus en plus rouge.

\- CHEZ toi ! Je voulais dire dormir CHEZ toi, dans les appartements des préfets, pas... Oh, par Merlin... !

Mortifié, Potter se prit la tête dans ses mains, plus rouge encore que la bannière de sa maison. Draco explosa de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être drôle, ce Potty !

Ce dernier lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas marrant, ne va pas croire n'importe quoi !

\- Oh pitié Potter, je m'en fous si tu es gay, il y a juste d'autres moyens plus conventionnels de faire un coming out, continua de rire Draco en secouant la tête.

Il lui fallut quelques mètres pour réaliser que le Gryffon ne le suivait plus. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, croyant le trouver en train de parler avec un de ses nombreux amis. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le trouver pâle, en train de le fixer d'un air hagard et perdu. Il ressemblait à un gamin désemparé qui venait de perdre tous ses repaires. Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Cracha-t-il, sortant Potter de sa catatonie.

\- Je... Non, rien, murmura le rouge et or en le rejoignant rapidement.

Mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose venait de bouleverser le Gryffon. Ce n'était pas ses affaires alors, haussant mentalement les épaule il mit cette pensée de côté.

Ou plutôt essaya-t-il sans réellement y parvenir.

.

Draco soupira en quittant ses appartements. Potter lui avait affirmé qu'ils se verraient le lendemain et l'avait quitté pour aller directement à la grande salle tandis que lui allait déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Il aurait bien aimé ne pas s'occuper de Potter, mais il fallait croire que Draco n'avait plus aucune force mentale. Ils avaient passé, comme tous les jours depuis le début de cette septième année, tout leur temps libre ensemble. Sauf que contrairement aux autres jours, Potter avait semblé porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et Draco ne pouvait pas dire que c'était agréable.

Parce qu'il s'était inquiété. Et Draco n'était pas le genre de personne à s'inquiéter !

Mise à part pour lui, ou pour sa mère. Ou encore Dobby, parce qu'il ignorait toujours ce qui était arrivé à son elfe de maison - son père lui avait dit l'avoir tué, mais Draco était sûr que c'était autre chose. Ou alors les élèves pétrifiés, parce que personne ne méritait de mourir pétrifié, c'était horrible ! Et puis les personnes qui avaient été emmenées au fond du lac pour la deuxième épreuve, parce qu'ils auraient pu mourir noyé à tout moment, et les élèves et potes de Potter qui se réunissaient en cachette sous le nez et la barbe d'Ombrage, parce que cette femme était effrayante, mieux valait l'avoir dans sa poche, mais à quoi pensaient ces gamins et OUI BON D'ACCORD ! Draco faisait partie de ces personnes qui s'inquiétaient beaucoup, voilà, content ?!

Le Serpentard se mordilla la lèvre en grognant un peu plus. Voir Potter aussi mal, au plus bas était pour le moins... Dérangeant. Jamais après ou durant leur dispute il ne lui avait semblé avoir provoqué telle réaction. Ce n'était pas... "Bien". Potter, malgré tout et ce qui lui en coûtait de le reconnaître, donnait le ton à l'école, il était la flamme de Poudlard : qu'on l'aime ou qu'on le haïsse, il ne laissait personne indifférent. Et oui, ses humeurs jouaient sur l'ambiance de l'école, il fallait le reconnaître.

Ça lui en coûtait de le reconnaître, mais Potter était important. Très important.

Voir Potter aussi terne aujourd'hui, aussi amorphe l'avait retourné. Était-ce lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Qu'est ce que Draco avait dit ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, Potter ne serait pas resté avec lui toute la journée, hein ?

Draco soupira. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de Potter. Il préférerait être seul que mal accompagné. Si Draco l'avait véritablement froissé, Potter serait parti sans un regard en arrière. Là, il avait juste fait acte de présence, sans plus...

Était-ce parce que Draco ne lui avait pas donné de réponse ? C'était ça ? Mais quelle idée de vouloir "dormir" avec lui.

Mine de rien, il y avait réfléchi, aux conséquences d'avoir un Gryffondor dans ses appartements - parce que oui, cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais il s'était attaché à cet endroit -. Franchement, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de se coltiner un rouge et or H24. Mais il n'était pas idiot - bien au contraire, voyez-vous - il avait bien remarqué que l'ambiance chez les Gryffondors n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais que le regard que les gens posaient sur Potter n'avaient vraiment rien d'envieux. Ça se passait tellement mal que, part dépit, son ennemi depuis presque sept longues années - et la réciproque était vraie - préférait passer du temps avec lui.

...

...

Oui, et la réciproque était vraie aussi. Il frissonna puis pénétra la grande salle.

Il n'était pas le dernier, mais il n'était pas le premier non plus. Draco observa rapidement les différentes tables et, comme toujours, les Serpentards étaient à l'opposé des Gryffondors. Et en bout de table, le petit pote Potty qui montrait l'air pathétique d'un grand héros de roman moldu, air qui l'horripilait tant aujourd'hui. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et la mine sombre mais impassible, Draco grinça mentalement des dents pour prendre sur lui et se diriger vers la table des rouges et ors. Potter avait pris la même habitude que lui depuis le début de l'année : s'asseoir en bout de table, la plus proche de la seule sortie de la pièce.

Le Gryffondor ne le vit pas arriver, regardant d'un air absent la place vide face à lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres membres de sa maison qui commençaient à faire silence alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus. Il retint un petit sourire satisfait quand il fit sursauter le Survivant en posant brutalement ses mains devant lui. Potter leva vers lui un regard vert surpris.

\- Très bien Potter, c'est d'accord. Ce soir, ne soit pas en retard, cracha-t-il comme à son habitude, avec un sourire supérieur.

Il retourna ensuite à grands pas vers la table des Serpentards d'un démarche princière alors que les brouhahas reprenaient chez les griffons. Mais il sursauta sans aucune gêne quand un cri perça les discussions.

\- MERCI MALFOY ! Lui hurla Potter avec un sourire de six pieds de long qui l'éblouit de l'autre côté de la salle.

Par pur réflexes - parce que les habitudes avaient la vie dure et que sérieusement, cette tête de con méritait des baffes - Draco le fusilla du regard et lâcha tout aussi fort.

\- Crève la bouche ouverte, Potter !

Un silence tomba dans la grande salle suite à leur éclat, silence qui ne dura que très peu puisque un rire clair et incontrôlable s'éleva de la table des Serdaigles. Luna tentait vainement de cacher son hilarité dans ce silence interloqué mais elle pleurait de rire, arrachant un sourire à Draco. Il commençait à bien l'aimer, celle-la. Puis ce fut au tour de Potter de se mettre à rire sans réussir à se contrôler et si Draco n'avait pas retenu un minimum les leçons interminables de son père sur les Malfoy et leur tenue en public, il les aurait rejoint.

Peut-être que le rire de Potter était communicatif. Et aussi peut-être le fait qu'ils riaient ensemble et non l'un contre l'autre.

Royal, sans accorder une once d'intérêt aux rires du Gryffondor et de la Serdaigle ainsi qu'aux regards noirs des gens de sa maison, ni aux chuchotis des ragots des autres tables, il se servit un verre d'eau. Il marmonna un sortilège avancé de détections de potions et poisons en tout genre - merci parrain - et quand sa baguette, cachée dans sa manche, s'illumina d'une jolie couleur bleue, il se permit un petit sourire supérieur en buvant une gorgée.

En face de lui, de l'autre côté de la salle, Potter le fixait avec des yeux pétillants d'hilarité mais aussi de reconnaissance à foison. Draco n'eut même pas le courage de lui lancer un regard noir, touché sans le reconnaître par ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais suscité chez son... Ennemi.

Personne ne fit attention au regard fier que posa Severus Snape sur son filleul puis le regard intéressé qu'il glissa jusqu'à Potter ; et personne non plus ne vit le regard pétillant du Directeur qui fredonna de contentement en sirotant son verre de citronnade.

.*.

Harry ne chercha même pas à comprendre le revirement de situation. Ce dernier avait semblé récalcitrant pendant toute la journée et puis, au final, juste avant de manger, voilà qu'il acceptait ? Oh oh oh, le Gryffondor n'allait pas tergiverser plus longtemps. Il avait englouti son repas en dix minutes chrono et avait déserté la Grande Salle, passant par les passages secrets pour rapidement arriver à la salle commune des Rouges et Or. Il n'eut même pas trop à rassembler ses affaires, puisqu'il ne s'était pas sentit assez à l'aise depuis le début de l'année pour s'étaler dans les dortoirs. Alors en cinq minutes, il avait tout empaqueté et était sorti, sa malle rétrécie dans sa poche et sa cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules, pour éviter de croiser les Gryffondors qui sortaient du repas.

Le temps qu'il retourne à la Grande Salle, les élèves des différentes maisons avaient déjà terminé de manger et les retardataires quittaient la Grande Salle, dont Malfoy. Ce dernier était le seul Serpentard et le regard mauvais, il grommelait sur les Gryffondors aux abonnés absents, arrachant un sourire à Harry. En s'approchant un peu plus, il l'entendit soupirer et marmonner qu'il avait fait sa bonne action du mois, et que si "Potter disparaissait pour ne pas en profiter", ce n'était pas son problème. Riant sous cape - littéralement - Harry le suivit et attendit d'être dans un couloir vide pour laisser Malfoy prendre un peu d'avance et retirer sa cape pour la ranger.

\- Hey Malfoy !

Il le vit s'arrêter dans le couloir et se crisper avant de se retourner lentement vers lui, le regard noir.

\- Potter, grinça-t-il des dents.

Harry lui offrit les siennes dans un sourire fier de lui.

\- Tu ne m'attends même pas ? Fit-il mine d'être déçu.

Malfoy arqua un sourcil.

\- J'avais osé espérer te perdre, mais tu sembles revenir. Tu es un cafard, Potter. C'est fort désagréable.

Harry ricana en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Je te suis, répondit-il.

Le Serpentard soupira et reprit sa route.

\- Un jour, tu me diras comment tu fais pour me retrouver tout le temps, même quand je crois t'avoir semé ?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, le laissant parler.

\- À vrai dire, tu l'as dis toi-même, nous ne sommes pas amis. Il y a plein de choses sur moi que tu ignores encore et que je ne partagerai jamais.

\- C'est... Mesquin, pour un Gryffondor, déclara Malfoy d'une voix traînante, mais Harry entendit la surprise dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire sans le regarder.

\- Tu es un Serpentard. Je serais déçu que tu ne trouves pas par toi-même.

-... Qu'est ce que je disais. Mesquin.

Harry regarda la mine sombre et dédaigneuse du Serpentard qui se trouvait un peu devant lui. En fait, Malfoy n'était pas réellement dédaigneux... Enfin, si, mais Harry trouvait que c'était tout autre chose, c'était... Il eut un petit ricanement silencieux : Malfoy n'était pas dédaigneux, il était en train de bouder. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le Gryffondor resserra sa prise sur son sac et accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre, mais contrairement à ce que Malfoy pensait sûrement, il resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas un silence désagréable, ni un silence lourd de tension, c'était... Eh bien, pour Harry qui sortait du brouhaha des rouge et or, c'était reposant.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans le château, Harry notant mentalement et minutieusement le chemin que Malfoy prenait et qui menait au cinquième étage, dans l'aile nord du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une toile verticale, de près d'un mètre trente de largeur, qui représentait le château dans toute sa splendeur. Harry observa le tableau en entrouvrant la bouche, agréablement surpris. Il était vraiment magnifique. Les couleurs étaient splendides, la représentation magnifiquement exécutée, c'était si réaliste que c'en était presque dérangeant, il pouvait même voir le vent souffler dans les branches de la foret interdite. La seule chose qui n'était pas sur le tableau était le saule cogneur. Harry se rapprocha en plissant des yeux, impressionné par les détails.

\- Pas mal, hein ?

Le Gryffondor sursauta et tourna la tête vers Malfoy, qui souriait de façon narquoise.

\- Serait-ce une manière de te faire enfin taire ? Demanda-t-il avec un ricanement.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un tableau aussi réaliste ! Souffla Harry en le regardant.

Il reporta son attention sur la toile peinte, véritablement soufflé par les détails. Malfoy se rapprocha lui aussi et sortit un petit carré en verre qu'il posa sur les portes du château. Les contours de ces dernières s'illuminèrent et le châssis sembla frissonner, puis Malfoy attrapa le coude de Harry pour le faire reculer alors que la toile pivotait.

Il s'engouffrèrent dans un court couloir pour enfin déboucher dans une salle commune un peu plus petite que celle des Gryffondors. Mais elle était très différente de cette dernière. C'était étrange, Harry avait toujours cru que la salle des Rouge et Or était lumineuse, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce, il réalisait qu'il y avait plus lumineux encore. Les couleurs étaient douces et apaisantes, dans le beige crème et le marron chocolat. Un peu moins grande que la salle commune des Gryffondors, il y avait bien sûr sur la droite, cerclée de deux hautes tentures représentant Gryffondor et Serdaigle, une large cheminée en granit avec de magnifiques gravures devant laquelle se trouvait un canapé marron en diagonale et une table basse un peu plus sombre. En face de l'entrée, il y avait deux larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc entre lesquelles se trouvait une bibliothèque où trônaient seuls trois petits grimoires - ils devaient s'ennuyer les pauvres -. Un peu plus loin, quelques tables faisaient sûrement office de bureau ainsi qu'un autre canapé et un autre fauteuil. Et à gauche, entre deux tentures de Poufsouffle et Serpentard, un petit escalier qui menait apparemment à un étage supérieur.

Malfoy s'y engouffra en lui faisant signe de le suivre et en haut, l'escalier s'ouvrait sur un large couloir aux murs circulaires qui donnait sur six portes - apparemment les six chambres des préfets. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a pas de salle d'eau ?

Malfoy le regarda en haussant un sourcil narquois.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que la salle de bain des préfets existe ?

Harry se frotta la nuque, gêné. Oui, c'était une question idiote.

\- Dumbledore n'a rouvert que cette partie des appartements. Ça, c'est pour les cinquièmes année et par là - il montra à droite de l'escalier, où ce dernier semblait monter un peu plus en hauteur - y a les chambres pour les sixièmes et les deux préfets en chef des septièmes.

Malfoy fit un geste de la main.

\- Elles sont décorées aux couleurs des maisons et dès que tu y auras déposé tes affaires, le sort de reconnaissance inscrira ton nom et ta maison sur la porte. J'ai un devoir à terminer, par pitié ne soit pas bruyant, grinça-t-il des dents en se détournant.

Et il le laissa là, face aux six portes. Deux portes simples et épurées, en bois sombre avec de toutes petites enluminures jaunes et brunes qui entouraient une plaque de métal vierge ; deux autres mêmes portes, décorées de rouge cette fois-ci ; puis des enluminures vertes et enfin deux bleues. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de savoir aux préfets de quelles maisons étaient destinées chaque porte. Par curiosité, Harry passa la tête dans une chambre de chaque sauf dans une des chambres de Serpentard, celle où la plaque indiquait " _Draco G. Malfoy_ ".

Sur le pas de la porte d'une chambre Gryffondor, il hésita cependant. Non pas qu'il voulait « renier » son côté Gryffondor, mais... C'était une première pour lui. D'avoir sa chambre, rien qu'à lui. Il était passé d'un placard sous un escalier à un dortoir bruyant qu'il partageait avec d'autres personnes dont il n'avait même pas pu choisir les couleurs - non pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais il ne les avait pas CHOISIT - pour ensuite hériter de « _la chambre à_ _jouets_ _de Dudley »_. Ce n'était pas SA chambre.

Alors il fit un pas en arrière et ferma derrière lui avant de se remettre devant les portes, réfléchissant. Il pouvait choisir cette fois-ci. Il ne connaissait aucun sort pour changer la couleur des choses - si ce n'était un pathétique sort pour faire devenir un rat jaune, et il ne voulait pas vraiment se rappeler qu'il avait eu Pettigrew sous la main depuis longtemps - donc il devait choisir minutieusement.

Ironiquement, le vert était sa couleur préférée, et l'argent n'avait rien de désagréable. Ce n'était pas en rapport avec ses yeux - ou pas totalement du moins. Pas ses yeux, mais ceux de sa mère. Il savait depuis bien avant Poudlard que ses yeux lui venaient de sa mère. Tante Pétunia l'avait dit une fois, et ça s'était imprimé dans son esprit. Depuis, il avait une certaine tendresse pour tout ce qui était vert. Mais autant se faire tatouer "Serpent infiltré" sur le front, Malfoy comprendrait trop vite. Enfin, ferait de fausses suppositions qui pourtant donneraient la bonne réponse. Et Harry ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Donc, pas la deuxième chambre des Serpentards.

Il n'avait rien contre le jaune, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit avec cette couleur criarde l'entourant. Donc, pas de Pouf souffle.

Les chambres Serdaigles, en revanche... Eh bien, le bleu avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Quand il était petit et que les Dursley partaient en vacances à la mer en le laissant derrière, il avait passé des heures à s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette vaste étendue d'eau dont on ne voyait pas la fin. Il avait vu la mer pou la première fois avec Sirius et... Et la chambre Serdaigle, en plus de lui rappeler ces magnifiques vacances, était à côté de la chambre de Malfoy et avait une magnifique vue sur le parc. Harry avait réalisé que les appartements se trouvaient en fait dans une des petites tours qui surplombaient le château, offrant par les fenêtres un joli panorama - bien qu'une des chambres Gryffondor donnait sur l'intérieur de la cour - et, fait assez intelligent, à égale distance de chaque dortoir - enfin, à peu près là où Harry s'imaginait les autres salles communes, il n'était allé que chez les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry ouvrit la porte à côté de celle de Malfoy et entra dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas vraiment carrée, le mur de la porte et celui d'en face en arc de cercle pour suivre l'architecture de la tour. Bien plus grande que la chambre chez les Dursley, il ne se sentait pourtant pas opprimé par le grand espace. Il y avait un lit double - oh, un lit double... ! - en face de la porte, une armoire en bois sombre à gauche et une fenêtre à droite du lit. Contre le mur de droite, un bureau vide et une chaise, un perchoir - apparemment, les préfets pouvaient avant avoir leurs volatiles avec eux - et sur le mur de gauche, une bibliothèque, vide. Les couleurs jonglaient entre le bleu cobalt et le bleu de prusse, peut-être des couleurs sombres et glaciales aux premiers abords, mais qui étaient savamment alliées au blanc des draps, au gris des pierres des murs et au noir des meubles. Oui, Harry aimait beaucoup. Il s'assit sur son lit et en sortit sa malle pour lui rendre sa taille initiale, puis sortit de sa chambre, comme en témoignait le joli " Harry J. Potter " désormais calligraphié sur la plaque de métal de sa porte.

Il redescendit pour trouver Malfoy penché sur un manuel et un parchemin, assis sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Il le dérangea un instant pour savoir comment on atteignait les salles de bain et le Serpentard lui expliqua rapidement que le renfoncement dans le couloir de l'entrée, juste après le tableau, menait à un autre tableau qui débouchait sur la salle de bain des préfets par une porte dissimulée et protégée par un mot de passe, les toilettes étant la septième petite porte discrète au niveau des chambres que Harry n'avait même pas remarqué.

S'étant lavé le matin même, Harry se fit rapidement une toilette de chat - il profiterait des bulles une autre fois - et retourna dans les appartements, lança un vague bonne nuit à Malfoy puis retourna dans SA chambre.

À peine avait-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Eh oui, sacré Neville, il est allé ultra loin \O VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! C'est ce que je pensais quand j'écrivais ce passage xD Bien sûr qu'elle aurait dû y penser... mais c'est compliqué... ;) Tu verras bien. Malfoy est un graaaand cachottier, ahahahaha ! C'est du non engagement, c'est vrai, mais c'est déjà quelque chose ! Bien sûr, on parle de Dumbledore, hein ! ;D J'espère que la suite te plaira/t'a plus tout autant :coeur:

* * *

 _SURPRISE !_

 _Je vous avais bien dit ! Réarrangement de chapitres pour avoir un long chapitre par semaine ou deux petits par semaines ! C'est deux chapitres par semaines qui a été choisit :P Alors voilà, un chapitre le lundi et un chapitre le jeudi ! \O/ J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent, mais promit je m'en occupe demain :P ( Enfin, tout à l'heure xD après avoir fait ma nuit :P )_

 _Je vous dis à Jeudi et je vous kissouille !_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__

 _P.S 2 : Je serais bientôt à jour dans les reviews, promit._


	11. Chapter 11

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **: Blitzz** a prit vachement d'avance, elle est en train de corriger le chapitre 18 .w.

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 11** **-**

Harry se réveilla relativement tôt. En fait, aussi tôt qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis qu'il était de retour à Poudlard et depuis qu'il évitait les Gryffondors. Mais pour une fois, il ne se réveilla pas fatigué, ni de mauvaise humeur. Il s'était réveillé de lui même alors que la nuit avait été reposante. Honnêtement, c'était une des meilleures nuits qu'il avait passé jusqu'alors, après tout il s'était couché juste après le dîner, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... Bien longtemps.

Après s'être prélassé une demi-heure dans les bulles de la salle de bain des préfets, il s'installa par terre, utilisant le canapé près de la cheminée comme un dossier et avait rapproché la petite table basse. Assis en tailleurs, il se plongea dans son devoir de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Le professeur de cette année n'était pas si mal, même s'il ne valait pas la pédagogie de Remus. Quoique le problème avec le Professeur Wiliams, c'était qu'il était américain, et que la guerre en Angleterre lui passait bien au dessus de la tête. Ces cours étaient très intéressants mais... comment dire, inutiles en ces temps durs. L'année précédente, un vieux professeur avait trouvé cela intéressant de reprendre tout depuis le début de leur scolarité... Autant dire qu'ils avaient fait beaucoup de grattage sur des parchemins et très peu d'utilisation de baguette. Au moins, il n'était pas aussi soporifique ni aussi hypocrite que l'avait été Ombrage. En fin d'année, comme le voulait l'habitude, il n'avait pu reprendre les cours pour leur septième année, alors c'était le Professeur Wiliams que Dumbledore avait dépêché. Et ce dernier leur enseignait des sorts que l'AD avait déjà vu lors de l'année d'Ombrage...

Harry soupira et continua son devoir sur les Dragons et comment les battre. Il était pris dans la description des caractéristiques des Norvégiens à crêtes quand Malfoy sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre, silencieux - Harry ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever ni passer dans la salle commune. Le Gryffondor releva la tête et l'observa redescendre avec son sac sur l'épaule et regarda sa montre.

\- On est dimanche, tu te lèves tôt.

S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Malfoy, Harry aurait pu croire qu'il sursauta en réalisant qu'il était là. Ce dernier l'observa en plissant des paupières.

\- Potter... Déclara-t-il lentement, comme s'il était surpris de le voir ici.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et referma son grimoire.

\- Tu as oublié que tu avais accepté que je dorme ici ?

Malfoy renifla et lâcha son sac sur le sol pour s'asseoir gracieusement sur un fauteuil face à lui.

\- Bien sûr que non, je n'oublie jamais rien. C'est juste que je t'aurais pensé plus... - Il se frotta doucement le menton en cherchant ses mots - bruyant.

Harry haussa un sourcil et secoua doucement la tête en étendant ses jambes devant lui.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je passais mon temps à faire de la batterie, à sauter sur les canapés et hurler à la gloire de Godric ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Hm... Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Le Gryffondor le fixa en haussant les sourcils, s'imaginant pendant un instant Ron, Dean et lui en caleçon en train de courir dans la salle commune en hurlant à tue-tête, Seamus s'acharnant sur une batterie en peignoir rouge tandis que Neville et Hermione, debout sur des tables, scanderaient le nom de Godric Gryffondor sur des octaves différentes. Il explosa de rire sous l'œil incrédule de Malfoy.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Harry se laissa aller contre le canapé, incapable de parler.

\- Tu... Tu te f-fous de moi ! Haleta-t-il. S-Sérieux, d'où t'viennent c-ces i-idées ?

Il rit un long moment alors que Malfoy se renfrognait sur son siège. Il réussit à se calmer enfin puis secoua la tête.

\- C'est aussi idiot que de penser que tous les Serpentards passent leur temps à torturer de petits chatons pour le plaisir, termina-t-il en essuyant une larme au coin de ses lèvres.

Malfoy plissa les yeux et claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- ... Touché... Grinça-t-il des dents, sans aucun doute malade de le reconnaître.

Harry secoua un peu plus la tête avant de se décider à retourner à son devoir. Il sentit Malfoy l'observer quelques instants avant qu'il ne se lève pour partir chercher un livre et se réinstaller dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure avant que Harry ne s'étire, faisant craquer son dos. Il gémit d'inconfort, se frottant la nuque devenue douloureuse mais content de son devoir qu'il venait tout juste de terminer. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que la Grande Salle venait tout juste d'ouvrir et le soleil perçait enfin le ciel. Il referma son livre et arrangea ses affaires pour les placer dans un coin de la petite table basse.

\- Hm, je vais petit déjeuner. Tu veux venir ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Malfoy releva le nez de son grimoire et l'observa quelques instants. Harry avait presque envie de lui dire « _Oui Malfoy, c'est bien à toi que je viens de parler._ » mais le Serpentard hocha la tête en refermant à son tour son livre. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et frissonna. " Potions appliqués ", URK.

\- C'est vraiment ton point faible les Potions, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Malfoy en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Harry secoua la tête et le suivit alors qu'ils quittaient les appartements.

\- Pire que ça, c'est ma kryptonite !

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard perdu agrémenté de son haussement de sourcils made in Malfoy.

\- ... krypto-quoi ?

Harry eut un micro sourire.

\- Un truc Moldu, cherche pas.

Harry sourit, c'était vraiment marrant de voir Malfoy perdu - hilarant même ! - et accéléra le pas. La grande salle était totalement vide, si ce n'était le Professeur Snape, plongé dans la lecture d'un grimoire en buvant son thé que Malfoy rejoignit. Le Gryffondor le regarda un instant avant d'observer autour de lui. Un dimanche matin, 19 septembre, à 6h45 ? Personne n'allait venir avant une bonne heure, voire plusieurs. Mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester ici. Alors il s'assit en bout de table le plus proche pour prévenir les elfes qu'il y avait quelqu'un à table, afin de faire apparaître un peu de tout. Il se servit un thé qu'il laissa refroidir en prenant de quoi manger, enveloppé dans des serviettes.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'installes à la table des Poufsouffles ?

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Malfoy qui, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regardait d'un air dédaigneux. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

\- Je voulais juste prendre de quoi grignoter.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas aller manger... Dehors ? S'enquit-il. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever et il fait froid.

\- ... Serait-ce de l'inquiétude que j'entends, Malfoy ? Sourit Harry d'une voix haut perchée pour cacher sa surprise.

\- Je ne crois pas non, ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Grimaça Malfoy. Je ne veux juste pas que tu tombes malade, par Merlin. Tu vas être intenable après et tu vas être invivable ! Pesta-t-il en s'installant face à lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu petit-déjeunes avec moi, maintenant ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne veux juste pas faire de gaspillage en faisant venir un énorme petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards, lui lança Malfoy en se servant un thé vert à la menthe.

La mauvaise foi de Malfoy était ahurissante, et Harry se retrouva à rire de ses manières. Il n'était même pas capable d'assumer le fait qu'il ne voulait simplement pas déjeuner seul. Quoiqu'il pourrait très bien déjeuner seul, c'était Malfoy après tout. Mas peut-être que tout comme lui, il aimait simplement la présence silencieuse de l'autre. Harry le fixa un instant avant de rassembler un peu plus de choses à manger et sirota son thé. Quand il l'eut terminé, tout comme Malfoy avait terminé le sien, le Gryffondor se leva.

\- Allez, viens ! L'encouragea-t-il en s'éloignant de la table pour quitter la grande salle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez Malfoy, on est dimanche et je suis sûr que tu en as plus que marre de devoir faire des tours et des détours pour éviter de croiser ceux et celles que tu ne veux pas voir, soit tout le monde. Et puis, je ne veux pas déjeuner seul. Allez, bouge !

Le Serpentard le regarda, quelque peu ahuri, puis se leva et sans un mot, suivit Harry. Ils quittèrent le château avant même que les élèves n'émergent, en ce doux dimanche de Septembre. Harry les conduisit près de la cabane hurlante et s'assit dans l'herbe verte, tendre et confortable.

Y avait il des sorts permettant l'entretien de jardins aussi énormes que le parc de l'école ? Après tout, les modus avaient ces énormes voitures/tondeuses, les sorciers avaient dû trouver un compromis. En tout cas, ce bout de verdure avait été épargné de la friche, tant l'herbe était haute et offrait une assise confortable.

\- Potter, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'asseoir à même le sol.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire TANT DE MANIÈRES et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui voit, commenta-t-il seulement.

Il défit le petit baluchon pour laisser apparaître ce qu'il avait pris pour manger et leva le bras pour le présenter au Serpentard. Après tout, Harry savait qu'il avait pris des toasts natures, ce qu'il savait être son petit déjeuner favori - oui, il le connaissait, oui. Après tout, l'année précédente, il avait passé les trois premiers mois à surveiller Malfoy et ses agissements, allant jusqu'à le pister. Sauf que Malfoy père était à Azkaban et que contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Malfoy ne s'était pas amusé à ses dépends quant au tout récent handicap de Sirius, il lui avait certes reproché de vive voix l'incarcération de son père mais avec du recul, Harry réalisait que Malfoy aurait pu le lui faire payer amèrement. Ce qu'il n'avait fait.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait tellement surveillé le Serpentard qu'il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Enfin, comme sa poche. Euh... Comme s'ils étaient déjà proches.

Peut-être était-ce bizarre - ouais, c'était carrément bizarre, on ne va pas se le cacher - mais Harry ne comptait pas le lui dire de toute manière.

\- Comment tu sais ce que je mange le matin ? S'étonna Malfoy en finissant par s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Enfin, si Malfoy ne lui posait pas de question, BIEN ENTENDU.

\- J'ai cherché plusieurs fois à t'empoisonner au cours des dernières années, il fallait bien que je trouve un support, déclara le Gryffondor en lui empruntant son ton traînant.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, encore plus étonné.

\- Un pote Potty qui fait de l'humour, c'est étonnant.

\- Je suis plein de surprise, figure-toi.

Il croqua dans son propre toast recouvert d'un peu de confiture à la mûre.

\- Hm, sinon, demanda-t-il après avoir avalé. Tu ne m'as pas dit, tu en es où dans tes... Investigations ?

Malfoy termina son toast - sans en mettre une miette sur lui, comment faisait-il ça ? - et regarda la cabane hurlante au loin, réfléchissant.

\- Eh bien, ça avance petit à petit. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'avais pas pris une chambre des griffons, quelque chose à confesser ?

Harry eut un ricanement.

\- Tu me crois assez bête pour faire ça ? C'est comme dire que je me suis assis à la table des poufsouffles ce matin parce que mon subconscient voulait se confesser, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Donc, ni Poufsouffle, ni Serdaigle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, sourit Harry.

Il avait l'impression que traîner avec Malfoy faisait ressortir le Serpent qui était en lui, bien caché car jugé mauvais toutes ces années. Au final, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Malfoy plissa des yeux en l'observant minutieusement.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, ce serait trop simple. Mais je note les infos dans un coin, compte sur moi.

\- Oh, mais je suis sûr que tu travailles activement pour découvrir mon petit secret, sourit Harry en s'étirant. Mais de là à penser que tu vas trouver, c'est une autre histoire.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'allumèrent d'une lueur de défi que Harry n'avait plus vu dans ce mercure liquide depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Et étrangement, cette constatation lui fit plaisir.

\- Je t'aurais Potter, tu en as conscience ?

Sans raison, Harry frissonna de la tête aux pieds et cacha son trouble en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, sourire narquois - quoique tremblant - sur les lèvres.

\- Mais bien sûr, Malfoy, mais bien sûr.

.

C'était étrange comme le temps pouvait filer. Ils avaient terminé de petit déjeuner et ils s'étaient retrouvé à discuter - non sans piques plus ou moins acerbes - de tout et de rien, enfin, surtout de rien. Harry avait l'agréable sentiment de retrouver leur échange épistolaire de cet été, à voix haute et sans véritables coups bas, sans méchanceté gratuite.

C'était... Étrange et agréable à la fois. De telle sorte qu'ils ne réalisèrent même pas que les heures défilaient, seul le postérieur de Harry lui rappela leur situation en coupant tout contact avec son cerveau.

Bref, il ne sentait plus son cul.

Grimaçant, le Gryffondor se redressa et se frotta le bas des reins et gémit.

\- Merde, le sol c'est vraiment pas confortable.

\- Je te l'avais dit, renifla Malfoy. Et comme toujours, j'ai toujours raison.

\- C'est vraiment étonnant que tu passes encore les cadrans de portes, sourit Harry en roulant des yeux.

D'un commun accord silencieux, il se glissèrent dans le château par un autre endroit que les grandes portes, ayant vu des élèves au loin mais n'ayant vraiment envie de croiser personne. Ce fut en entrant dans le château que Harry regarda l'heure et hoqueta.

\- Merde, il est presque l'heure de manger ! S'exclama-t-il, véritablement surpris.

Malfoy tourna un regard tout aussi étonné vers lui, surprise qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher.

\- Vraiment ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je vais passer aux appartements pour prendre un bouquin pour cet après-midi et...

\- Je t'accompagne. On ira à la grande salle après.

Surpris mais le cachant bien, Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer et tous deux prirent la route jusqu'aux appartements des préfets.

En arrivant, un spectacle pour le moins Luna Lovegoodesque les attendait.

\- Bonjour Madame la peinture du château. J'aurais aimé parler avec Harry et Draco, est-ce qu'ils sont là ? Demandait la jeune Serdaigle à la peinture silencieuse qui gardait les appartements.

Harry eut un petit rire.

\- Bonjour Luna, l'apostropha-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers eux, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

\- Ah, vous n'étiez pas chez vous. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne me répondait pas, déclara-t-elle d'une voix légère en flattant le cadre de bois de la peinture comme avec un animal.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil en la voyant faire.

\- Tu nous voulais quelque chose, Lovegood ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée et conciliante, surprenant de nouveau Harry.

C'était la journée des surprises ou quoi ?

La Serdaigle hocha la tête, faisant danser ses boucles blondes.

\- Oui, comme on est dimanche et que vous êtes ensemble, je voulais vous proposer que l'on mange tous les trois, ça vous dit ?

Harry, mal à l'aise à cause de son expression ' Vous êtes ensemble ' - Non Luna, Malfoy et lui n'étaient pas ensemble, d'où lui venait cette idée ... dégradante - jeta un regard en coin vers Malfoy. Ce dernier renifla.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous dormons dans le même dortoir, et non 'ensemble', comme Potter le dit si bien, sourit narquoisement Malfoy en lui jetant un regard goguenard.

Harry rougit, puis pâlit. Il allait lui cracher quelque chose au museau, comme ils avaient cessé de le faire depuis un moment, mais Luna ne lui en laissa pas le temps en se mettant à rire.

\- Pas encore, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai vraiment faim et j'avais envie de vous voir.

\- Histoire de vérifier que l'on ne s'était pas étripé pendant la nuit ? Embraya Harry, sautant sur l'occasion de détourner la conversation.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Alors, on mange ensemble ?

Malfoy se tourna vers Harry.

\- C'est toi qui voit.

\- Ah mais moi je suis toujours opé pour manger. Il faut juste que l'on trouve à quelle table on va s'installer, grimaça le Gryffondor, s'imaginant mal manger à la table des Serpentards et imaginant mal Malfoy manger chez les Gryffondors.

\- Nous n'avons qu'a aller demander aux elfes des cuisines de nous faire venir un repas dans vos appartements, je suis sûre qu'ils accepterons, sourit la Serdaigle.

Harry claqua des doigts et sourit.

\- Ça, c'est une sacrée bonne idée. Malfoy, ça te dit ?

Le Serpentard ne fit qu'acquiescer. Harry hocha donc la tête.

\- Installez-vous, je vais m'occuper de la pitance !

Il fit volte face et s'élança dans les couloirs vides pour arriver rapidement aux cuisines sans croiser personne. Il chatouilla la poire et très vite, il se retrouva dans la petite chaleur étouffante qu'étaient les cuisines. Un petit elfe s'approcha, curieux.

\- L'enfant de Godric a-t-il besoin de quelque chose de spécial ?

Harry sourit sous l'appellation. C'était un elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne le connaissait pas non plus, c'était agréable.

\- Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger en plein travail ...

Le petit elfe rougit - enfin, autant qu'une peau grise puisse rougir - et s'empressa de dire qu'il était si gentil de s'inquiéter de leur travail mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que les elfes étaient à leur bon service et que le jeune maître n'avait pas à s'abaisser de la sorte. Harry grimaça un peu.

\- Ne m'appelez pas jeune maître s'il vous plaît, je n'aime pas ça. Par contre, enfant de Godric est plutôt sympathique, ou juste Harry, plaida-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que Micron peut faire pour le maître Harry ? S'enquit l'elfe.

Le Gryffondor s'empêcha de soupirer. Bon, ils étaient incorrigibles, ils étaient incorrigibles.

\- J'aurais aimé savoir s'il était possible de faire parvenir, à moi et mes amis, trois parts du plat de ce que vous avez préparé pour ce midi. Nous sommes de trois maisons différentes et nous aurions voulu manger ensemble. Malheureusement, dans la grande salle, ce n'est pas possible. Alors comme nous dormons dans les appartements des préfets, on aurait aimé y manger ce midi.

Le petit elfe sautilla en claquant dans les mains.

\- Les Grandes Maisons se rapprochent, que Micron est content !

Il cessa de sauter et s'inclina un peu.

\- Tout sera fait selon vos désirs, Fils de Godric. Micron enverra un elfe pour vous servir ce midi, Micron espère que le plat vous plaira.

\- Merci beaucoup, sourit Harry, simplement heureux de la réaction de l'elfe.

\- Micron va vous laissez le temps de rejoindre vos appartements et vous aurez à manger, sourit l'elfe.

Harry le remercia de nouveau et après leur avoir souhaiter une bonne journée - qui déclencha diverses réactions de joies larmoyantes - il retourna aux appartements.

.*.

Harry trouva Malfoy, tranquillement installé dans son canapé, le regard perdu dans l'âtre de la cheminée de l'appartement où brûlait l'illusion d'un feu, tandis que Luna observait avec son air rêveur, mais néanmoins pétillant, la tenture des Serdaigles.

\- _Hello again_ , prévint-il de son arrivée.

Malfoy tourna vers lui son regard argenté et une lueur que Harry ne sut identifier passa un instant dans ses prunelles quand il se délesta de son pull, faisant remonter son t-Shirt sur sa peau. Harry frissonna sans trop savoir pourquoi et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil pour cacher son trouble.

\- C'est bon, un elfe va nous amener trois parts de repas, dit-il en retirant ses chaussures pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Vraiment aucune tenue, Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand un "pop" caractéristique se fit entendre. Harry cligna des yeux et sourit en voyant Dobby enfin face à lui, dans une taie d'oreiller blanche et immaculée, un cache tellière bleu sur la tête, une chaussette jaune au pied droit et une rouge et blanche au gauche et une cravate rapiécée au couleur des quatre maisons de Poudlard pendait à son cou. L'Elfe sautilla et fit une petite courbette face au Gryffondor.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Harry Potter ! Dobby vient apporter le repas pour Harry Potter et ses amis !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse claquer ses doigts pour faire apparaître les plats, une exclamation l'en empêcha.

\- Dobby ?!

En face de Harry et donc dos à l'Elfe, Malfoy avait sauté sur ses pieds et fixait le petit Elfe, son masque tombé et Harry hoqueta silencieusement en voyant la surprise, l'espoir et la joie se battre sur son visage. Le Gryffondor vit aussi l'Elfe s'immobiliser brusquement avant que ses yeux globuleux ne s'ouvrent en grand et se mettent à pétiller. Il se retourna si vivement que Harry crut qu'il allait continuer de tourner, embarqué dans une course folle. Dobby cria en levant ses petits bras au ciel, un cri de joie, suivit de sautillements, de petits bruits d'excitation et de claquages des mains.

\- Petit Maître Draco ! Petit Maître Draco ! Dobby est si content de vous voir ici !

Il se précipita sur Malfoy et s'arrêta juste à ses pieds, levant la tête pour fixer son visage et ses oreilles frétillèrent de plaisir.

\- Enfin, Petit Maître Draco, plus vraiment, Petit Maître Draco a bien grandi ! Mais Dobby ne vous appellera jamais Grand Maître. Dobby a beau respecter le Petit Maître, Dobby n'aidera jamais le Petit Maître à devenir comme son effroyable géniteur.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'Elfe cracha par terre, l'air dégoûté. Puis il se jeta au sol, mortifié par son geste et essuya son crachat avec sa taie d'oreiller.

\- Idiot de Dobby, Dobby n'a pas à rajouter du travail aux autres Elfes, idiot de Dobby !

Harry fut bien content qu'il ne cherche pas à se punir pour son éclat. Malfoy le regarda, agréablement surpris, alors que Dobby se redressait. L'Elfe reporta son attention sur lui et sautilla de nouveau autour de lui.

\- Petit Maître à bien changé, Dobby est content ! Comment va Dame votre Mère ? Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Dobby n'était plus à Poudlard depuis le cinquième mois de l'année, mais quand Dobby est revenu, Winky lui a dit que le Petit Maître n'avait pas suivi les idées de son géniteur, est-ce vrai ? Dobby en était sûr ! Dobby est si content que le petit Maître ne soit plus avec votre géniteur : Dobby ne devrait pas le dire, mais je le dis quand même ! Cria presque l'Elfe, bombant le torse.

Harry eut un petit rire que personne n'entendit.

\- Je ... Il m'avait dit que tu étais mort, dit doucement Malfoy en se rasseyant près de Dobby, si doucement que Harry eut du mal à le reconnaître - que tu avais fait l'écart de trop et qu'il t'avait tué.

Dobby renifla et se frappa un peu la tête en souriant.

\- Dobby a la tête dure, Monsieur Malfoy aurait eu du mal à me tuer. Non, Dobby est un Elfe libre maintenant, grâce à Monsieur Harry Potter ! Maintenant, je travaille pour Monsieur Dumbledore, et même qu'il me paye !

Malfoy haussa les sourcils, surpris, et se tourna vers Harry, qui bougea, gêné.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre mon père de libérer Dobby ? Et quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait... Commença Harry mais Dobby claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter l'a piégé ! Il a mit une chaussette dans un livre que Monsieur Malfoy a ensuite donné à Dobby. Du coup, Dobby a été libéré.

Malfoy eut un ricanement.

\- Lucius n'a pas dû être très content.

Harry sourit.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire.

Dobby les regarda tour à tour et écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

\- Mais ... le Petit Maître Draco et Harry Potter ... Mais c'est pour vous que Dobby devait apporter à manger ?!

Harry hocha la tête et les yeux globuleux de l'Elfe se remplirent d'eau.

\- Le Petit Maître et Harry Potter, amis, à manger ensemble ?! Deux si grands hommes et Dobby les connaît ... Dobby est si fier et si content !

Si content qu'il éclata en de lourds sanglots. Malfoy le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

\- Dobby... soupira-t-il.

\- Dobby est si fier du Petit Maître Draco ! Pleura l'Elfe de plus belle et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à son tour devant la gêne évidente du Serpentard.

\- Les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à ce bon Monsieur pour le faire pleurer de la sorte ?

Les deux dits garçons sursautèrent, honteux d'avoir oublié la présence calme de Luna. La jeune femme s'approcha et s'assit à même le sol, non loin de l'Elfe.

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer, mon bon monsieur. Ces deux idiots ne le méritent pas, sourit-elle.

Malfoy et Harry se regardèrent et comme un seul homme, froncèrent les sourcils en se tournant vers elle.

\- HEY !

Elle sourit un peu plus, les yeux pétillants d'amusement et Dobby renifla en lui jetant un regard à travers ses larmes.

\- « _Mon bon Monsieur_ » ? - Il renifla un peu plus et sourit.- Je vous aime bien.

Elle tendit la main, prête à la serrer.

\- Luna Lovegood, c'est un plaisir.

Dobby gloussa et lui fit plutôt un baisemain en faisant une courbette.

\- Dame Lovegood, c'est un honneur pour un petit Elfe comme moi de vous rencontrer.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Vous êtes incroyables, tous les deux.

Harry observa leur manège, puis le tableau dans son ensemble et éclata d'un rire puissant et libérateur.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** BIEN SUR que ça veut tout dire xD On a tous comprit ;) Sauf lui *sifflote* Vouiii, totale absence d'homophobie... Tu verras bien au bon moment :P Le moment de la Grande Salle... Le moment de la grande salle m'a fait teeeellement rire quand je l'ai écrit xD Merci beaucoooup ! J'essaye d'être au plus vrai de leur caractère tout en les faisant évoluer comme je le veux. Bah oui, ils vont finir par être ensemble ces deux là ;D

Ron, tu verras bien, héhéhé ;) Et il faudra attendre Noel ! Notre vrai Noel pour avoir la réponse xD Héhéhé :p J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! *va le relire, parce que l'a posté sans le relire xD*

* * *

 _J'ADORE LUNA ! ET J'ADORE DOBBY !_

 _Je les aime, ils sont tous deux mes animaux totem. Je les aaadore. Vous en pensez quoi ? .w. De mon côté, j'entame le chapitre 33 et peut-être le rapprochement. Oui. 33 chapitres et pas de rapprochement encore. De rapprochement amoureux et désireux j'entends. Mais ça arrive, n'ayez pas peur. Et puis bon, deux chapitres par semaines, ça va aller vite, non ? :D_

 _Bon allez, je vous embrasse très fort ! Moi, je vais aller rattraper mon retard dans les RARs ^^_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__

 _P.S 2 : Je serais bientôt à jour dans les reviews, promit._


	12. Chapter 12

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **: Blitzz** est géniale, ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? =w=

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 12** **-**

Dobby avait fait apparaître les plats et les trois élèves s'étaient installés comme ils le désiraient - un peu n'importe comment, Harry assit à même le sol, Luna en tailleur dans un fauteuil et Malfoy royal dans un canapé - et ils mirent un moment à manger. Pour dire vrai, ils ne s'attendaient pas à pouvoir discuter aussi simplement tous les trois ensemble - enfin, pour Harry et Malfoy, parce que rien ne semblait étonner Luna. Et pour ce qui était des conversations... Elles portaient sur un peu tout, les cours et au final, en fin d'après midi, ils parlèrent de Quidditch et des différentes tactiques. La saison de Quidditch n'avait pas encore reprise et ce fut à cet instant que Harry se demanda comment tout cela allait se goupiller. Après tout, Malfoy et lui étaient toujours dans leurs équipes respectives et surtout, ils étaient toujours capitaines. Comment se faire respecter par des joueurs qui ne vous adressaient même pas la parole et qui ne vous regardaient pas sauf pour vérifier que vous n'alliez pas les tuer dans leur sommeil ?

Harry soupira en se frottant les yeux.

\- J'avoue ne pas savoir comment les gérer...

Malfoy roula des yeux.

\- Pitié Potter. Tu es leur capitaine ou pas ? Tu devrais n'avoir aucun problème d'autorité, sinon je serais déçu.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de te décevoir, sourit Harry.

Malfoy grogna.

\- Sérieusement, t'as pas un peu d'appréhension pour te faire obéir toi ?

\- S'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre que je reste un Serpentard avant tout et que la coupe de Quidditch continue de me faire de l'œil, c'est qu'ils sont idiots. S'ils ne savent pas mettre leur ressentiments de côté pour nous permettre de jouer en cohésion, ils ne méritent pas d'être dans l'équipe.

Harry l'observa, les sourcils haussés et sourit.

\- Pas faux.

Il appréciait la vision des choses de Malfoy. Il avait raison, si l'équipe ne pouvait pas mettre de côté leurs ressentiments pour leur permettre de gagner - parce qu'ils gagneraient, c'était sûr - ils ne pouvaient avoir l'esprit d'équipe et hors de question que la coupe leur passe sous le nez. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais rien dit quand il passait du temps avec Luna, qui pourtant n'était pas de Gryffondor. Ils allaient devoir remettre leur yeux en face des trous.

Luna justement les abandonna au bout d'un moment, bien décidée à finir son devoir sur les créatures fantastiques. Sans se concerter, Harry et Malfoy sortirent eux aussi leur devoir pour prendre un peu d'avance. La journée passa donc rapidement, de telle sorte que l'heure du dîner les prit de court.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que le weekend est déjà terminé, grogna Harry en enfonçant ses poings dans son jean un peu trop grand.

À ses côtés, Malfoy haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- On n'a pourtant pas fait grand-chose, commenta-t-il.

\- Là est tout l'intérêt des weekend ! S'exclama Harry en levant les bras au ciel. Ne pouvoir rien faire si ce n'est que connaître l'angoisse de l'ennui ! Parce que si les weekend étaient aussi chargés que les semaines, ce serait très rapidement exténuant.

Malfoy eut un rire en secouant la tête, le regard braqué vers le sol.

\- Te moques pas ! Continua Harry en lui frappant l'épaule. Sérieusement, monsieur Malfoy n'a jamais appris a à s'ennuyer ?

\- Jamais, Potty, renifla ce dernier. J'ai une vie plutôt chargée et tout le contraire d'ennuyante.

Harry soupira et se frotta les cheveux.

\- Mouais, j'avoue. Moi aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils en passant les grandes portes, tourné vers Malfoy.

\- Sérieux, pourquoi on peut pas être monsieur Toutl'monde de temps en temps ?

\- Ce ne serait pas marrant, sourit rapidement Malfoy en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Mais Harry l'avait vu. Il sourit d'autant plus.

\- C'est vrai.

Ils se turent en se regardant alors que le silence tombait dans la grande salle. Harry gigota un peu, gêné de tous les regards braqués sur leur duo improbable. Il soupira en se frottant la nuque, tournant la tête vers la table des Gryffondors qui le fusillaient du regard. Il soupira un peu plus fort.

\- Bon... Eh bah à tout à l'he-

\- Ah vous voilà !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent - discrètement, faut pas déconner non plus - et se tournèrent vers la table de Serdaigle. Luna venait de se lever et de parler tout aussi doucement que d'habitude, mais sa voix résonnait dans ce silence pensant.

\- Je vous attendais, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle s'accrocha au bras de Harry.

\- J'ai besoin d'un éclaircissement sur un sort que j'ai lu dans un livre de défense.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il sous le ricanement de Malfoy.

Luna sourit et sans lâcher son bras, pivota pour attraper celui du Serpentard, qui grogna.

\- Quant à toi, puisque personne n'est meilleur que toi en potions, j'aimerais que tu m'aides un peu pour mon devoir de potions !

Et sans leur demander leur avis, elle sautilla jusqu'en bout de table des Serdaigles et s'y installa, forçant Harry à s'asseoir à sa gauche et Malfoy en face de ce dernier. Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer alors que le silence s'éternisait encore quelques longues secondes.

Puis les murmures reprirent, plus ou moins discrets, et Harry roula des yeux en entendant son nom et celui de Malfoy furieusement murmuré dans son dos, à la table des Gryffondors.

À droite de Luna se trouvait un garçon de son année qui jeta un regard impressionné vers les deux Némésis avant de fixer Luna.

\- Hm, Luna ?

\- Oui Mickael ? Chantonna la jeune femme en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- ...On n'a pas encore eu de devoir en potion, dit-il doucement.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard rêveur et sourit doucement.

\- Je sais.

Malfoy ouvrit imperceptiblement plus les yeux puis se pencha sur son assiette, cachant son visage en posant son menton sur ses mains croisées devant sa bouche. Harry lui, ne quittait pas la Serdaigle des yeux qui était occupée à faire des bulles dans son verre.

\- Merci Luna, dit il simplement.

Mais il était sûr que la jeune femme comprenait la puissance de son geste et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, s'extasiant plutôt sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître.

\- C'est tout de même bien pratique, la magie, conclut-elle la conversation comme à son habitude : d'une manière bien obscure.

Harry sourit. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison au final, que cette année ne sera peut-être pas si horrible que ça.

.*.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Elle en débordait, certes, mais quand on venait à parler d'eux, elle perdait totalement ses moyens. Elle était la plus posée, la plus calme, la plus réfléchie, mais elle avait le sang chaud. Et des fois, ses réactions laissaient à désirer.

Et depuis ce début d'année, elle foirait totalement. Elle devait se reprendre, par Merlin ! Elle n'était pas une petite pleurnicharde qui se lamentait sur son sort ! Alors elle avait poussé un énième coup de gueule, un plus violent que d'habitude. Elle lui avait fermé le clapet, avait traversé la salle commune et avait attrapé le plus discret pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art.

Neville n'avait tenu que quelques secondes devant une Hermione remontée à bloc. Il lui avait marmonné à quelle heure il se levait pour aller manger dans la grande salle et ce fut ainsi qu'une Hermione tirée à quatre épingles déboula royalement dans la grande salle en ce lundi matin, à 6h15 à peine. Elle repéra rapidement Harry à la table des Serdaigles, assis face à Malfoy, parlant cordialement. Son cœur s'emballa et elle crut l'entendre résonner dans la Grande Salle presque vide, si ce n'était ces deux élèves, elle même et le professeur de Potions.

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Hurla-t-elle, appréciant à juste titre le sursaut de son ami, dos à elle.

\- ... Hermione Jane Granger ? Couina-t-il d'une petite voix en tournant la tête vers elle, livide.

Parce qu'ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas parler de tout l'été ni depuis la rentrée, mais Harry n'avait pas oublié qu'une Hermione énervée était une Hermione dangereuse.

Elle se rapprocha en faisant rageusement claquer ses talons sur le sol, comme un gong funèbre et posa ses poings sur ses hanches une fois arrivée à ses côtés, le fusillant du regard.

\- As-tu une petite idée à quel point je me suis inquiété ? ! Vous êtes deux bon gros abrutis ! Cracha-t-elle.

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, Grang- commença Malfoy.

Hermione tourna vers lui un regard brûlant qui lui coupa la voix.

\- Est ce que j'ai l'air de te parler, Malfoy ? Pesta-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry.

Elle lui attrapa l'oreille et tira, lui arrachant un couinement de souris.

\- En août, j'espérais vous voir débarquer, toi et Sirius mais naaaaan, tu n'étais pas là. Et Ron qui pestait et maugréait, j'essaye de lui faire cracher le morceau depuis mais tu le connais ! Continua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, gardant toujours en otage l'oreille d'un Gryffondor gémissant de douleur. Il n'a rien voulu me dire ! Et connaissant sa jalousie, je voulais avoir sa version des faits avant de venir chercher la tienne, qu'il ne m'accuse pas de favoritisme mais là, c'est bon. Ça fait depuis une semaine qu'on est rentré, une semaine que tu t'es éloigné et qu'il ne veut toujours rien me dire, je démissionne !

Elle lâcha l'oreille de son ami et soupira en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

\- J'abandonne, vous m'épuisez, gémit elle.

Harry se frotta l'oreille en la regard, hésitant visiblement entre sourire et froncer les sourcils. Il fit les deux.

\- Bonjour Hermione... ?

Elle se secoua la tête et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Bonjour, 'ry.

Il sourit un peu plus fort.

\- Calmée ?

Elle hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux.

\- Ça couvait depuis une semaine, je me suis levée trop tôt, j'ai pas encore eu mon thé, j'ai craqué. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en souriant. Mais vous m'usez, tous les deux, lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Elle prit une tasse de thé et la sirota tranquillement en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

\- Quelle idée de se lever aussi tôt, même pour moi, c'est trop tôt, grogna-t-elle en regardant le fond de sa tasse.

Elle entendit Harry pouffer à ses côtés et ravala un sourire. Elle se tourna donc vers lui, plissant des yeux.

\- Bien. Maintenant, plusieurs choses, et je veux des réponses que je jugerais moi-même appropriées. Premièrement, par Merlin, que s'est-il passé avec Ron ? Deuxièmement, est-ce que ça vaux le coup de le rendre vert de colère et de jalousie en t'affichant pote comme cochon avec Malfoy...

\- Hé ! Lâcha ledit Malfoy outré, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

\- Troisièmement, ... Pourquoi cette soudaine entente ? Et enfin quatrièmement, où est-ce que tu étais passé hier après-midi, je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai eu extrêmement peur !

Harry se renfrogna en repoussant sa tasse de thé. Il soupira en évitant son regard.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas, parce que, dans ma chambre, répondit-il consciencieusement en listant mentalement ses questions.

Hermione plissa des yeux et se tourna vers lui, s'asseyant à cheval sur le banc et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Potter.

Harry frissonna puis lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te réveilles ? Trois semaines qu'on est rentré, Hermione. Vingt jours exactement. Et ni toi, ni personne d'autre n'est venu me voir, vous m'avez tous repoussé sans aucune raison, si ce n'est la présence passive de la fouine dans mon compartiment pour le trajet de train.

\- Je ne suis pas passi-

\- Ferme là Malfoy ! Se tournèrent vers lui les deux Gryffondors.

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais comprit bien qu'il devrait vraiment se la fermer s'il ne voulait pas de nouveau goûter au poing de la miss-je-sais-tout sur son si beau visage. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue, ressentant toujours la brûlure comme si elle était fraîche, et observa le combat de chats devant lui.

\- Alors Ron ne veut pas te dire ce qui s'est passé en fin d'année ? Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le dire. Je ne suis même pas désolé Hermione, mais pour le coup il n'y a pas de fautif, c'est juste... On ne peut plus s'entendre.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas compris la gravité de la situation.

\- À... À ce point Harry ? Votre amitié est perdue à jamais ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Peut-être...

Elle réfléchit.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'évites depuis le début de l'année. Parce que oui, Harry, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaye de venir te parler. Mais apparemment, tu es trop occupé à fuir la salle commune pour le remarquer, lui dit-elle en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Harry eut la décence de paraître gêné et détourna le regard en grognant.

\- Je ne voulais pas que... enfin, je pensais que Ron t'avait dit, et je ne voulais pas que tu... me reproches quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas que tu me dises qu'il avait raison.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas à choisir entre vous deux. L'ai-je déjà fait ?

Il marmonna un faible "non" boudeur, sachant qu'il avait eu tord pour ça.

\- D'accord. Ne me dis rien. Mais au moins, explique moi pourquoi... Enfin... Pourquoi Malfoy. C'est Malfoy quoi !

Ce dernier renifla dédaigneusement alors que Hermione disait son nom. Harry tourna vers lui un regard acéré et poussa vers lui un pot de gelé.

\- Boulotte ça et tais-toi !

Hermione regarda les deux garçons se fixer en chiens de faïence, avant que Harry ne fasse un geste que la jeune femme reconnu comme un tirage de langue puérile et réprimé, et Malfoy esquissa un sourire sous le regard surpris de la Gryffondor. Eh bien... Ça pour une surprise.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

\- Malfoy, parce que c'est le seul sincère, le seul dont l'opinion sur moi ne change pas.

\- En effet. Quoi que tu feras Potter, tu seras toujours un abruti de tête brûlée de Gryffondor.

\- On parle peut-être de toi, mais on ne te parle pas à toi, Malfoy. Bouffe moi ta confiture et tais-toi, ricana Harry.

Malfoy prit un air outré qui arracha un rire surpris à Hermione. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir qui la fit frissonner mais Harry détourna leur attention en sirotant bruyamment son thé. Malfoy eut un rictus et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Aucune manière, véritablement aucune.

Il se leva et plissa sa chemise.

\- Et surtout, trop de bonne volonté lionesque pour moi. Alors Potter, Granger...

Le nez tourné vers le ciel et l'air d'un chat dédaigneux marchant en territoire conquis, il quitta la grande salle. Hermione l'observa quitter les lieux et tourna un regard étonné vers son ami.

\- Je rêve ou il vient tout juste de ne pas m'insulter ?

Harry eut un petit sourire et attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie, un peu hésitant.

\- Tu... Tu es sûre de ne pas m'en vouloir, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Hermione sourit en refermant ses doigts sur les siens.

\- À mon sens Harry, tu n'as rien fait qui mériterait que je te dénigre, expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione était vraiment contente de retrouver son meilleur ami. Harry quant à lui frissonna et pensa en son fort intérieur que la jeune femme changerait sûrement d'avis quand Ron lui aurait expliqué, mais il retint son commentaire. Au contraire, il secoua la tête pour se vider l'esprit et observa Hermione manger avec entrain un toast avant de se resservir un thé.

\- J'ai beau être intelligente...  
\- Et Merlin seul sait à quel point tu l'es, taquina le jeune homme.

Elle sourit en lui frappant le bras.

\- Mais j'avoue que cette soudaine entente avec Malfoy est... Surprenante.

Harry soupira.

\- Ça... Ne t'inquiète pas ?  
\- Eh bien... Pendant un temps. Mais j'ai surveillé Neville, qui s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup. Mais il m'a rassuré. Je ne sais pas trop pour quoi, mais je l'ai vu recevoir un hibou de sa grand mère et après, il était beaucoup plus détendu. Hier, il a même remis Ron à sa place en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait quand il parlait de Malfoy. Tu le connais, Ronnie a commencer à pester et dire qu'il t'avait envoûté-

Le cœur de Harry se serra en réalisant que d'une certaine manière, son ancien ami avait tout de même pensé au pire pour lui.

\- -et quand j'ai voulu remettre votre dispute sur le tapis, il s'est renfermé. Comme j'avais vu Neville échanger quelques mots avec Malfoy, je suis allée lui tirer les vers du nez. Et me voilà. Mais je ne sais toujours rien par rapport à Malfoy, précisa-t-elle en fixant son meilleur ami.

Il se frotta la nuque.

\- Hm. Tu te souviens de la fin d'année ? Malfoy m'avait embarqué dans une pièce vide et tu as surveillé derrière la porte...?

Elle réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête, voyant parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Harry prit une inspiration puis commença à lui expliquer la situation, tout du moins la trêve qu'il avait demandé. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été sans lui expliquer la perte de son nom de famille - ne voulant pas se mettre Malfoy à dos. Il attendrait qu'il soit d'accord avec cette parole.

La jeune femme l'écouta consciencieusement et quand il termina, elle finit son thé et repoussa sa tasse avant de soupirer.

\- C'est... J'aimerais dire étonnant, mais... Comment dire, vous avez toujours été ingénieux pour vous tirer dans les pieds, mais tu n'aurais jamais fait le premier pas pour une paix relative.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey, je peux être mature !

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Je l'ai accepté, sa trêve, marmonna-t-il en boudant.

La jeune femme eut un sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais Malfoy est un serpentard, il a su voir les avantages que pouvait offrir une trêve.

Harry hocha la tête. Parce qu'il avait vu lui aussi les avantages, mais sa gueguerre avec Malfoy était trop habituelle, elle faisait partie de son quotidien...

\- Alors... Vous êtes amis ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Oui. Non ! Enfin, pas encore. Je crois.

Il cligna quelques instants des yeux avant de soupirer et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Pas du tout en fait, soupira-t-il.

Sa meilleure amie eut un rire. Judas.

\- Alors pourquoi passer du temps avec lui ? Chercha-t-elle à comprendre.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir et haussa les épaules.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je préfère être avec lui que totalement seul.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et il eut un sourire.

\- Et.. Je ne sais pas. Il me... Comment dire... Il me stimule.

Son amie hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je vois. Enfin, je comprends. Est-il digne de confiance ?

Harry eut une grimace.

\- C'est trop tôt pour le dire, je pense. Mais d'une certaine manière ... ou plutôt ... à sa manière, je crois, oui.

Il dodelina de la tête.

\- Ne va pas croire qu'il a changé, ce n'est pas le cas... Mais... Disons que je ne perds pas espoir qu'il sache se créer une opinion qui lui est propre.

Hermione cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui a changé, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as changé, en bien. C'est ... très mature, ce que tu me dis là.

Harry rougit un peu, fier du compliment.

\- Je... Je pense que le fait qu'il ait fait le premier pas a joué pour beaucoup. Et puis, avec la guerre et... Et Sirius m'a dit quelque chose cet été qui m'a fait réfléchir... Enfin... J'essaye de refréner mes élans de trop plein de Gryffondor, souffla-t-il.

Gêné par son discours décousu, il but une gorgée de son thé et se brûla la langue. Hermione eut un sourire narquois.

\- On dirait juste que quelqu'un a appuyé sur le bouton ' Adulte ' cet été, c'est effrayant. Surtout quand on voit Ron et son blocage à la cour de maternelle, soupira-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue. Elle sourit, amusée et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, je n'ai rien dit. Un vrai môme.

Harry ne put que sourire, simplement heureux de retrouver la Hermione si chère à son cœur. En espérant que Ron sache encore tenir un peu sa langue... Un tout petit peu plus longtemps.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Shinji Inu :** Héhéhé, tant mieux ! Je ne voulais pas tuer Sirius, peu pas ! C'est trop douloureux... :/ Aha ! Oui, Draco matte tranquillou Harry, style de rien ;) J'espère que la suite te convient !

 **Flo :** Vouiii ! Dobby \O/ Héhéhé, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ce chapitre ! :D

M'en parle pas ! Je pense que je vais m'en débarrasser. En fait, je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre. Non attend, j'ai une autre idée. Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Bim. Inspiration. Aaaah ! Contente que ce rapprochement tout ce qu'il y a de plus lent te convient ^^

Ouiiii ! Je sais pas pourquoi Petit Maître Draco. Enfin si, c'est qu'à l'oreille, c'est trop marrant à entendre xD Mais ... Mais c'était surtout pour montrer que Dobby était spécial pour Draco :) ( C'est sûr que Young Master, c'est classe. mais Little Master, ou Tiny Master ça fait enfantin.. Et j'adore =w=

Oui, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, que mon Dobby est un peu OOC. Mais j'aime trop ce passage :) Ah, je vais aller changer tout de suite, merci :)

* * *

 _Bim ! Hermione est de nouveau dans la plaaaace ;) Eh bien ouiii, ce n'est pas un bashing Hermione ! Alors certains d'entre vous vont me dire qu'elle est OOC. Oui. Je sais. D'autre vont me dire que Harry lui pardonne trop facilement. Oui, sûrement aussi. Mais Harry est un Gryffondor, il veut avoir foi en l'humanité et puis... Bah il l'aime sa Hermione. Alors oui, peut-être que c'est niais de ma part et de celle de ce bon vieux Harry, mais on a tous les deux envie de croire qu'elle est sincère ( et comme je suis la scribouillarde en charge de cette histoire, je peux vous l'affirmer : Elle l'est. )_

 _Demain soir, j'accueille_ TenshinNeko _et_ Blitzz _dans mon humble demeure et Samedi, nous serons à la Y/con parce que BRUNIBLONDIE SORT SON BÉBÉ ! *kofkof* désolé. Il y aura aussi_ Cha Rev _et puis_ barjy02 _qui seront là aussi et je suis super impatiente de me faire dédicacer leurs bouquins èwé_

 _Voilà voilà... Eh bien moi, je retourne à mes épisode de Buffy - oui, je n'avais jamais vu jusque là. Désolé. Eh puis non d'ailleurs, pas désolé OUEH ! -_

 _Je vous embraaaasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__

 _P.S 2 : Je serais bientôt à jour dans les reviews, promit._


	13. Chapter 13

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRÈS long à venir.

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA** **: Blitzz** est toujours au rendez-vous =w=

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 13** **-**

 _L'endroit est froid, voire même glacial. Ce sont les cachots après tout. Il avance lentement, d'une démarche calme et réfléchie, calculée. Il dépasse quelques cellules trop sombres pour qu'on puisse clairement voir à l'intérieur mais les gémissements sont parfaitement audibles et un frisson grisant remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'arrête et tourne la tête pour se délecter d'un gémissement de terreur d'un des prisonniers. Ou peut-être est-ce une prisonnière. Il n'en sait rien, seul compte cette terreur palpable qu'il ressent dans toutes les fibres de son corps, qui augmente les battements de son cœur sous l'excitation et il sent son sexe durcir sous ses robes._

 _Il s'approche doucement des grilles jusqu'à en sentir leur état glacé à travers le fin tissu de ses robes. Dans la cellule, un insecte femelle gémissante et frétillant sur le sol. Pathétique. Il regarde cette chose qui ne mérite pas de vivre et lève doucement sa baguette. La moldue se met à sangloter alors même qu'il n'a rien fait, rien prononcé, rien incanté._

 _Il la regarde frétiller sur le sol, tentant de s'éloigner de lui le plus possible et lui ne fait que l'observer, le dégoût effaçant d'un revers de main l'excitation qui a pu prendre possession de lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Et ça l'énerve plus que tout, plus que ce petit abruti qui refuse de crever comme ses parents et comme tous ceux qui lui ont fait face. Sa haine est si forte que son simple murmure lance un sort de découpe bien plus puissant que d'habitude. Il regarde avec un plaisir malsain qu'il savoure ses bras se découper rapidement, son sang gicle, ses hurlements font écho contre les murs de grosses pierres._

 _De ces mêmes pierres suintent une peur sourde qui emprisonnent la Douleur entre ces murs et la fait revenir chaque minute, chaque seconde pour leur faire revivre encore et encore les mêmes délicieuses tortures qu'il leur offre. Ces moldus n'existent que pour ça, pour son bon vouloir et rien d'autre. Ils ne méritent rien d'autre que le peu d'intérêt qu'il leur offre en leur donnant une mort lente et douloureuse. Il la regarde se vider de son sang et ses hurlements se transforment en de lourds sanglots entrecoupés de gémissements, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus que de petits bruits pathétiques de douleur._

 _Il enchaîne ensuite avec un sort de vulvaria et observe un moment cette pathétique folle se tordre sur le sol, en équilibre sur la corde raide qui sépare le plaisir et la douleur, les cuisses largement écartées mais incapable de s'offrir une quelconque délivrance, le sort de découpe ayant sectionné ses tendons. Puis après avoir enchaîné plusieurs sorts de torture particulièrement vicieux, il termine par violemment pénétrer son esprit, détruire des parcelles de son esprit, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, la rendant véritablement et indéniablement folle._

 _La voir ainsi étalée sur le sol, les yeux vitreux et retournés, le visage tordu et taché de sang et de la bave au bord des lèvres, envoie un frisson grisant de plaisir dans tout son corps et son sexe frotte de nouveau contre le devant de ses robes._

 _._

 _Il laisse ce futur corps bientôt sans vie dans la noirceur poisseuse et suintante des cachots et remonte lentement les escaliers. Ses membres tremblent sous l'excitation et le bruit de tissus froissés que font ses robes quand il marche est une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il sent aussi la moiteur suinter de son membre et tremper le tissu qui commence à coller à sa peau. Il grogne d'impatience, la vision rendue perçante sous l'afflux de sang. Son corps et son esprit sont rarement en phase désormais, depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps pour qu'il se souvienne. Mais cette puissance, ce désir, cette... magnifique et délicieuse sensation de son corps se gorgeant se plaisir, c'était le meilleur et magnifique moyen de se le réapproprier._

 _Mais 'trop' peut-être dangereux, l'est totalement en fait. Trop de plaisir et ne pas pouvoir l'assouvir a tendance à jouer sur ses nerfs, et il ne peut être plus à fleur de peau qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il n'y a, à son avis, rien de plus... contrariant. Il croise plusieurs de ses suiveurs sur son chemin et rien ne réussit à le défaire de cette sensation._

 _Il sent ce parasite dans son esprit. Il le sent, dans un coin de sa tête et un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres. Ce parasite... Il est toujours là, à contrecarrer ses plans, à l'empêcher de faire ce pour quoi il est ici bas sur terre. Il s'arrête dans le couloir et s'amuse à envoyer des vagues de son propre plaisir. Il sait qu'il va détester ça. Et lui, il adore ça, lui rendre la vie impossible. Après tout, cette vermine devrait être morte depuis le temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne faisait rien pour remédier à cela._

 _\- Maître ?_

 _Il redescend soudainement sur terre et pivote lentement, frissonnant sous la caresse du tissu sur sa verge gorgée de sang et de plaisir. Derrière lui se trouve sa pimpante et totalement folle Bellatrix. Un sourire étire un peu plus ses lèvres et d'un geste de la main, il attrape le bras de sa plus fanatique et resserre sa prise pour la tirer à sa suite. Il l'entend chercher à faire taire son gémissement de douleur et le goût de son angoisse est un délicieux nectar pour ses papilles asséchées par le temps._

 _Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il va lui arriver qu'il la pousse déjà dans la pièce convertie en bibliothèque. Elle lâche un souffle douloureux en percutant une table mais à  (a) la présence d'esprit de garder les yeux baissés. Elle pense sûrement avoir fait quelque chose pour lui déplaire, mais c'est tellement le contraire._

 _Il glisse jusqu'à elle, susurrant des insanités en fourchelang, qu'il sait être comprise par le parasite et se retrouve une imagination perdue depuis longtemps. Face à lui, Bellatrix frissonne, mais pas de plaisir. Elle a beau lui vouer un culte, elle déteste ce sifflement qui le caractérise pourtant si bien. Alors il en joue, s'approchant d'elle pour caresser son oreille de sa langue, continuant de siffler ce qu'il va lui faire. L'étaler sur la table, lui arracher sa robe et ses dessous et la prendre comme le jeune amant qu'il n'est plus, qu'elle soit d'humeur ou non, elle n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Il met donc à exécution les menaces qu'elle n'a pas comprises. Il la pousse brutalement sur la table et remonte ses robes._

 _Elle ne porte_ pas _de dessous._

 _Cette femme est une salope qui ne demande que ça._

 _Il s'enfonce en elle d'un coup, son érection ayant grossie un peu plus en sentant la peur de sa mangemorte quand elle pensait qu'il allait la punir. Car il sait qu'elle ne voit pas comme une punition ses hanches claquant les siennes, et ce ne sont pas les cris de plaisir qu'elle pousse ou ses ongles plantés dans ses épaules qui vont dire le contraire. Il grogne en la sentant trembler contre lui._

 _C'est quelque chose qu'il a toujours aimé chez Bellatrix, pourquoi elle est la meilleure d'entre tous ses suivants : Son absence totale d'amour propre. Elle sait s'aplatir, se taire et s'effacer pour ne laisser que lui, que LUI et rien que lui. Son abandon totale à sa cause, elle est de ceux qui se jetterait sans y réfléchir devant lui pour prendre un sort, même si ce sort ne lui ferait jamais rien._

 _Qui pourrait le défaire, hm ?_

.*.

Harry se réveilla avec cette si désagréable impression de se noyer, le goût du sang de Bellatrix agressant encore son palais et ses papilles.

Sa gorge le brûlait, comme s'il avait véritablement poussé les hurlements de sa conscience emprisonnée dans les frasques perverses de Voldemort. Ce qu'il avait sûrement dû faire à en croire la lumière qui perçait sous sa porte, témoin de l'arrivée de Malfoy dans le couloir, sortant sûrement de sa chambre. Harry avait baissé sa garde. Il se sentait en sécurité et avait oublié de poser un sort de silence dans sa chambre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vision par les yeux de Voldemort, voyant ce qu'il voyait, entendant ce qu'il entendait, ressentant tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était une expérience horrible que d'être totalement dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, de savoir qu'on était soit mais d'être aussi l'autre. Et pire... Pire que tout... Il sentait les draps qui l'emprisonnaient... Humides.

Il bondit hors de son lit et se précipita vers sa porte, toujours protégée par quelque sort qui empêchait quiconque n'était pas inviter d'y entrer. Malfoy n'avait jamais été invité et cognait pour savoir ce qui lui prenait de gueuler tout à coup, en plein milieu de la nuit. Trop horrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry n'y prêta même pas attention et quand il ouvrit précipitamment le battant de bois pour sortir de sa chambre, il percuta brutalement le serpentard et tous deux tombèrent au sol.

Le cri tout en souffle de Malfoy qu'il poussa quand ils tombèrent au sol sortit Harry de cette torpeur cauchemardesque et le Gryffondor se redressa en haletant, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne vit même pas Malfoy se redresser à son tour en se frottant la tête, le fusillant du regard.

\- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien, Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de beugler comme ça ?!

Harry ne répondit rien, totalement incapable de parler. Il ne réalisa même pas Malfoy baisser le regard vers lui et avoir un sourire concupiscent.

\- Oh Potter, petit pote Potter. Ne me dit pas que tu hurles simplement à cause d'un petit rêve humide de rien du tout. Tu as pris ton pied, non ?

Harry écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, les paroles de Malfoy résonnant dans son esprit, le ramenant à sa dure réalité. Son besoin premier revint et il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser sur ses membres tremblants qu'il se penchait sur le côté pour régurgiter ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac sur le sol du couloir. Il aurait aimer atteindre les toilettes, mais Malfoy s'était trouvé sur son chemin. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul et grimaça.

\- Potter, sérieusement ?!

Mais Harry était incapable de parler. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il ne pouvait rien dire, sa tête était totalement vide, si ce n'était cette vision immonde, ces sensations qui n'étaient pas les siennes et qui pourtant l'avaient souillé jusque dans son intimité. Comment pouvait-il maintenant... Comment... Il vomit de nouveau en gémissant, ayant cette envie de s'arracher le cœur à pleine main pour oublier cette chose. Au travers de sa brume cauchemardesque et de ses spasmes, de ce coton qui emplissait sa tête, il entendit Malfoy l'appeler d'une voix qu'il crut percevoir comme inquiète. Alors qu'il vomissait toujours, tout son corps s'engourdit de froid dans un cocon bienvenu, être totalement déconnecter, perdre la tête définitivement pour ne plus jamais entendre, plus jamais ressentir, plus jamais-

\- ...ger et Weasley.

Harry sursauta et l'angoisse l'étreignit. Non. Non ! Hermione et Ron ne devaient pas savoir, rien, JAMAIS ! Il semblait qu'il avait crié à voix haute parce que Malfoy le fixait désormais. Harry voyait presque de nouveau, il n'avait pas ses lunettes mais cette étrange torpeur s'était dissipée en un instant et l'adrénaline rendait sa perception étonnamment claire et précise, c'était très désagréable.

\- Potter...

La voix de Malfoy était calme, claire, comme s'il apprivoisait un animal sauvage et blessé. Harry hoqueta de douleur - trop de choses, trop d'informations, trop de ... trop.

\- Potter, tu me fais mal.

Harry sursauta et resserra avant de lâcher brutalement sa prise sur le poignet du Serpentard, poignet qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé avoir attrapé. Il haleta et tenta de se redresser, l'odeur de la bille agressant ses narines ainsi que sa gorge.

Il ne réagit pas vraiment quand Malfoy lança un recurvite d'un murmure du bout des lèvres. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand Malfoy se redressa et le regarda sans son masque, montrant toute l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait avoir pour le Gryffondor qui, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, lui faisait peur. Il réagit à peine quand le Serpentard se pencha vers lui pour le prendre par les avants bras et l'aider à se lever, le soutenant en descendant les escaliers.

Harry reprit un peu pied quand il réalisa qu'il était blotti dans un fauteuil près de la grosse cheminée. Mais l'âtre brûlant ne semblait rien faire quant au froid qui le possédait. Même l'intention de Malfoy, qui lui faisait avaler une potion qu'il reconnut au goût comme une potion pour calmer les nausées agrémentée de potion calmante, ne le fit pas réagir. Il fut un temps où il aurait sauté hors de sa peau si Malfoy avait essayé de lui faire avaler quelque chose qui n'aurait pas été vérifié sept fois par Mione et lui-même. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Pas cette nuit, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Potter, tenta Malfoy pour attirer son attention.

Harry cligna des yeux et releva vers lui un regard perdu, hagard et terrifié. Son état était trop complexe pour qu'une infime portion de potion calmante n'y change quoi que ce soit. Il fixa le Serpentard, se focalisant sur son visage, sur la courbe de son nez et soupira intérieurement quand il ne trouva pas de signe qui lui rappelait Bellatrix. Harry n'avait jamais vu Narcissa Malfoy, anciennement Black, mais Draco Malfoy ressemblait peut être de loin à son père, mais de près, quand on faisait attention, c'était autre chose. Il avait les yeux de Sirius. Les cheveux plus épais que Malfoy père. Plus ... Blanc aussi. Son nez était différent, plus délicat, plus... Autre chose. Draco Malfoy devait ressembler à sa mère qui elle-même ne devait pas trop ressembler à sa sœur. Tant mieux.

\- Potter... Murmura le susnommé. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ta réaction.

Harry frissonna et ouvrit la bouche mais préféra détourner les yeux.

\- Je veux bien que les Gryffondors soient bêtes, mais tes amis ont du tout de même eux aussi avoir des rêves plutôt _agréables_ , et ce ne peut être ta première fois. Tu sur-réagis, ce n'est pas si grave.

Si Harry n'avait pas ingurgité une potion anti nausée, il aurait vomi de nouveau. Il grimaça plutôt, réalisant seulement que depuis tout à l'heure, des larmes amères de dégoût dévalaient ses joues.

\- Tu... Tu ne comprends pas.

Ses vomissures avaient agressées ses cordes vocales et sa voix était rauque.

\- Vraiment Potter. Si tu peux me croire sur quelque chose, crois moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas si grave ...

Harry secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non non non, tu ne comprends pas.. Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Lui. Il savait que je ne me contrôlais pas. Je ne voulais pas voir, mais j'ai vu, j'ai senti, je ne pouvais rien faire, je... Je...

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Harry remarqua qu'il s'était accroupi face à lui et qu'il l'observait.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit-il, soucieux de l'état décalé du Gryffondor.

\- Voldemort, murmura le jeune homme avec un frisson dut à son envie de vomir sans le pouvoir.

Face à lui, Malfoy grimaça puis fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Je suis lié à lui, je.. Je peux voir, sentir ce qu'il fait. Comme si c'était moi. Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Je ... Je ne veux pas... C'était pas...

Il hoqueta dans son explication, secoué, en pleurs, incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement. Malfoy resta silencieux face à sa détresse. Harry braqua sur lui un regard fou.

\- Hermione et Ron ne doivent rien savoir, murmura-t-il d'un ton grave. Rien du tout. Tu dois me le promettre, Draco. Tu ne dis rien.

N'ayant même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, Harry attendit, les nerfs à fleur de peau, que Malfoy hoche doucement la tête pour montrer son accord. Quand ce fut fait, Harry se permit enfin de trembler et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il se sentait si sale, si mauvais, il avait envie de vomir, de s'arracher la peau avec les ongles ou de se la brûler, de muer comme un serpent pour trouver un nouveau corps, sain celui-ci. Il sentit à peine Malfoy poser sa main sur son genoux.

\- Potter, il faut pas que tu restes comme ça, tu dois en parler à quelqu'un de compétent.

Harry ne s'étonna même pas de la gentillesse dont Malfoy faisait preuve. Il avait d'autres choses en tête.

\- J'ai essayé... Pendant toute notre cinquième année, j'ai essayé. J'arrive pas à fermer mon esprit, j'arrive à rien. Snape... Je...

Il soupira et posa sa tête sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse.

\- Il a essayé de m'apprendre l'occlumentie mais je ne suis qu'un bon à rien... Ça va continuer, je vais continuer à aller dans SA tête sans rien réussir à contrôler.

Un temps de silence, seulement percé par le crépitement du feu.

\- As-tu réessayé depuis ?

Harry leva la tête pour regarder Malfoy.

\- Réessayé quoi ?

\- Entrer en Transe et construire des barrières. As-tu réessayé ?

La voix de Malfoy était calme et douce et cela calma un peu plus Harry qui renifla et se redressa pour réfléchir.

\- Je ne suis jamais entré en transe.

Il eut un ricanement amer.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment on fait.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et soupira.

\- Dans ce cas-là, comment tu fais pour entrer en contact avec ta magie ? C'est la base, Potter.

Le Gryffondor gémit et ferma les yeux.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai jamais eu besoin de rentrer en contact avec ma magie...

Malfoy ne dit rien de plus mais resta près de lui, présence silencieuse et agréable. Harry réussit enfin à se calmer et à sortir de ce fauteuil pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain des préfet. Il réussit enfin à se laver, refusant de se jeter un regard et resta sous l'eau chaude plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il sortit au bout d'une heure, rouge écrevisse, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si au final, il s'était brûlé ou non.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Malfoy était toujours dans le salon, installé dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans l'âtre. L'eau et la chaleur avaient ramené Harry sur terre et il se frotta la nuque, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il s'était lavé trois fois les dents, mais sa gorge le lançait toujours. Il toussota un peu et Malfoy fit un geste de la main pour chasser ses remords. Il le fixa plutôt et Harry détourna le regard, vraiment vraiment gêné. Il inspira doucement puis soupira avant de se glisser dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.

\- Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, marmonna-t-il.

Malfoy renifla.

\- Tu devrais en faire de même.

Harry secoua la tête mais ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas refermer l'œil après cette vision d'horreur. Il frissonna de nouveau en tirant la langue et se secoua la tête pour éviter d'y repenser.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un long instant et Harry se surprit à être bien. La présence de Malfoy, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le calmait inexorablement. Le Gryffondor ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa sa tête sur le dossier en soupirant d'aise.

\- Tu devrais retourner voir Oncle Sev.

Harry cligna des yeux et releva la tête.

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

Malfoy eut un petit sourire.

\- Le professeur Snape.

Harry eut une grimace et grogna. Hermione en cinquième année, Malfoy en septième, ils allaient tous lui faire le coup ?!

Puis il se reprit.

\- Je sais.

Malfoy avait raison. Même Hermione avait raison. Pendant un an, il avait été relativement tranquille au niveau des visions envoyées par Voldemort, mais c'était revenu en fin d'année dernière, ça avait continué pendant l'été et si aujourd'hui ça revenait plus qu'en force... Oui, il reconnaissait avoir besoin de Snape.

\- Mais... C'est... Enfin, c'est Snape quoi. Et moi, c'est moi.

Il grimaça.

\- À quel moment tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ? Grogna-t-il en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Le blond tourna la tête mais Harry aperçut bien son sourire.

\- C'est sûr, il va falloir que tu calmes tes élans de Gryffondor.

Ledit Gryffondor replongea son regard dans l'antre et soupira.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il devrait faire... Mais pourrait-il le faire ?

.*.

Severus n'était pas une personne sociale. Il ne l'avait jamais été et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il préférait être seul que mal accompagné, ou être seul et que ceux qu'il appréciait - car oui, il savait apprécier des êtres humains, et même des vivants ! - ne risque rien, comme il l'avait fait pour Lily Evans. Severus s'était toujours suffi à lui-même et il ne comptait pas changer maintenant, même si quelquefois la solitude lui pesait. Il était trop vieux pour se faire des "amis", merci bien. Et puis, il était quelqu'un de casanier, qui aimait son quotidien. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas être prit de court. Alors oui, travailler dans un collège bourré d'enfants qui ne savaient pas s'arrêter de bouger, de parler, de faire des bêtises... Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler être un environnement favorable pour le calme et la concentration.

Heureusement, il y avait des moments que Severus chérissait par dessus tout, et la fin de soirée était l'un de ceux là. Mais attention, pas n'importe quel moment en fin de soirée.

Ce qu'il préférait, c'était juste après le dîner, quand les élèves pouvaient encore être dans les couloirs, qu'il venait tout juste de terminer de manger et qu'il pouvait rester dans ses appartements pour souffler un coup, corrigeant les copies et préparant ses cours bien plus tard, entre les moments où il devait patrouiller dans les dortoirs ou aller à une réunion professorale.

Là, c'était... parfait.

Ce jour-là, il aurait bien aimé se laisser aller dans son fauteuil, tout près de sa cheminée pour se détendre tout en buvant un doigt de whisky pur feu. Il le faisait toujours et c'était ce qui le faisait tenir en journée, pour ce tout petit moment agréable de douceur que sa vie lui offrait. Mais apparemment, sa putain de connasse de vie refusait de lui laisser un moment de répit aujourd'hui : A peine était-il arrivé dans ses appartements, prêt à se détendre... Il avait vu cette petite chouette bien installée sur son bureau, l'attendant patiemment. Il s'était arrêté pour la fixer, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas eu cette lettre à l'heure du courrier le matin même. Un frisson l'avait parcouru, s'imaginant toutes sortes de choses, les plus horribles les unes que les autres - après tout, n'était-il pas un abonné au karma de merde ? - et avait pris la lettre avec une lenteur presque exagérée. La chouette avait voleté jusqu'à son visage, s'était frottée à sa joue - excusez-moi ? - puis était partie.

Et qu'avait-il vu en baissant le regard vers ce maudit bout de papier ? Son nom et prénom, sa profession, sa localisation et surtout, Surtout... une écriture qu'il connaissait sûrement mieux que quiconque, peut-être même mieux que le meilleur ami de celui qui lui avait envoyé ... Ça. Et pourtant, il savait parfaitement qu'IL avait perdu la main avec laquelle il écrivait durant leur scolarité... Comment cet abruti avait-il réussi à retrouver son ancienne écriture ?!

Ainsi donc en était-il là, installé dans son canapé, à fixer une enveloppe contenant une lettre que lui avait envoyée le si désagréable Sirius Black. Il resta un long moment à fixer ce bout de parchemin. Il s'était servi un verre plein de whisky, n'étant pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir supporter tout ça.

Severus ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Par les dessous de Merlin, il était un espion depuis des années, il avait eu sa passe mangemort pour pouvoir accéder à son désir le plus profond et avait torturé, tué, pris du plaisir à faire ça. Il risquait sa vie tous les jours depuis des années, même enseigner sa passion n'arrivait pas à le décrisper et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter les mots du cabot grattés sur un bout de parchemin.

Grinçant des dents et prenant son courage à deux mains, il resserra sa prise sur cette fichue lettre et la déchira presque en l'ouvrant. Puis il prit une inspiration et baissa les yeux sur la lettre du cabot.

" _Snape._

 _Je réalise bien que ça doit te sembler très étrange que je t'envoie une lettre plutôt que d'attendre une réunion de l'Ordre pour m'entretenir avec toi mais, j'ai beau être un beau parleur, discuter n'est pas mon fort. De toute façon, nous connaissant, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on aurait pu aligner trois phrases avant de recommencer à se tirer les cheveux. Et puis j'essaye d'être sérieux et... Bref. L'écrit est plus simple pour moi. Plus lâche, je le reconnais, mais c'est déjà un début._

 _Cela fait déjà quelque temps que j'essaye de trouver le courage et les bons mots pour m'exprimer mais encore une fois, ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort. Mais sous l'insistance de mon filleul, je me lance enfin._

 _Je voulais tout d'abord te remercier. Oui, tu as bien lu, moi, Sirius Black, te remercie toi Severus Snape, pour tout ce que tu as fait jusque là. Protéger Harry, risquer ta vie pour l'Ordre et d'une manière plus personnelle et égoïste, d'avoir risqué ta couverture pour me permettre d'être enfin reconnu innocent ainsi que les nombreuses heures de travail pour me sauver après le sort de Bellatrix._

 _Voilà, j'y suis arrivé. Peut-être trouveras-tu cela abusé de ma part d'avoir pris autant de temps à le faire, mais ce n'est pas comme si on s'était beaucoup croisé l'année passée ; peut-être penseras-tu encore que ce n'est qu'une vaste blague mais je t'assure, sur mon honneur de Maraudeur - voire même sur la tombe de James, vois à quel point je suis sérieux - que que je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Et j'avoue que ça me fait mal aussi, de constater que tu as grandi et pas moi._

 _Enfin... Tu as eu des possibilités que je n'ai pas eu, un libre arbitre et des ouvertures que je n'ai jamais eues et que je n'aurais jamais. Attention, je ne dis pas que j'envie ta vie, bien au contraire - Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce que tu fais depuis des années - mais tu as eu la possibilité de grandir, de devenir quelqu'un. Moi, je... A peine sortit de l'école, même pas eu le temps de devenir un véritable Auror que je me retrouvais enfermé pendant douze ans, sans savoir ce qui se passait au dehors. C'est un putain de voyage dans le futur, de la manière la plus longue possible._

 _Te retrouver, là et bien portant... Ce serait étrange de dire que c'était rassurant, mais ça l'a été. Remus est... C'est mon meilleur ami mais il a beaucoup trop changé, je le reconnais à peine, le temps ne lui a pas été bénéfique, contrairement à toi. Tu es exactement le même, plus vieux et plus mature, mais tu es toujours ce cinglant Serpentard insupportable avec la seule différence que la guerre t'a offert une confiance en toi que tu n'avais pas à Poudlard. Et te trouver à me répondre avec autant de mordant que moi à mes piques, ça m'a... D'une certaine manière... réconforté. C'était comme si on n'avait pas quitté Poudlard, que tout ce qui s'était passé... Ne s'était pas passé, justement._

 _C'est con, hein ? Mais pendant l'année qui a suivi mon départ précipité et peu légal de Poudlard, nos affrontements m'ont évité de perdre la tête. Quand je m'engueulais avec toi, même quand c'était sur un sujet de notre putain de quotidien, j'arrivais à oublier leurs morts, mon temps passé enfermé, tout disparaissait et ne restait que nos affrontements. Je suis sûr que ça ne te plaît pas de savoir que c'est toi qui m'a empêché de sombrer, mais c'est le cas. Même si tu n'en étais pas conscient, je te remercie aussi pour ça._

 _Harry m'a fait réfléchir. Même si j'y pensais, même si je le savais, c'est vraiment lui qui m'a poussé à te contacter. J'ai... Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait maintenant que j'arrête, que m'accrocher à toi comme ça n'était pas vraiment bénéfique sur le long terme. Alors je prends sur moi et tardivement, très tardivement, je te présente mes sincères excuses pour avoir attenté à ta vie quand on était étudiants. J'en aurais mis du temps à m'excuser, hein ? Mais je suis sincère. Ça ne me prend pas soudainement bien sûr, mais il fallait que je le fasse tout de même, même si tu risques de ne pas les accepter. Parce que je n'ai aucune excuse, même celle d'avoir été bête et jeune, je ne valais pas grand chose sur ce coup là et... Ça aurait pu très mal terminer et je n'ai jamais pensé aux conséquences à cette époque._

 _Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour... Avec cette lettre, je tire un trait définitif sur mon passé et vais essayer d'avancer. J'espère que tu ne prendras pas mal cette lettre et tu es en droit de l'ignorer, de me maudire oralement, mais évite tout de même de m'ensorceler trop gravement en me revoyant, j'aimerais jouir encore un peu de ma toute récente liberté._

 _Avec tout mon tardif et surprenant mais néanmoins sincère respect,_

 _Sirius Black. "_

Severus lâcha la lettre sur le siège à côté de lui, se leva, but d'une traite son verre pour aller derechef le remplir de nouveau.

Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? Le clébard avait définitivement gâché son moment rien qu'à lui.

Son deuxième verre à moitié vide, il retrouva enfin ses esprits. Il prit un moment pour observer le feu dans l'âtre de sa cheminée puis se permit de reprendre la lettre pour la lire.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il exécrait cette lettre. Qu'est ce qui avait pris à ce sale cabot ?! Qu'est ce... C'était quoi, ÇA ? Severus ne voulait pas de ses excuses, il ne voulait pas... Cette lettre ne ressemblait tellement pas au cabot, c'était dérangeant. Et s'excuser humanisait Black aux yeux de Severus, et Severus ne voulait pas humaniser Black ! Il n'était que l'engeance et le produit de ce que les sang purs pouvaient faire de pire, que ce soit dans leur morale étriquée de suiveurs de psychopathe comme l'enfant Parkinson qu'en tant qu'esprit "rebelle" comme Black. Il crachait sur les sangs purs.

Severus ne voulait pas le pardonner. Ce Black... Ce Black entre ces lignes n'était pas le monstre qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Ce... Non. Severus refusait cet état de fait. Black ne pouvait avoir changé et Severus ne pouvait lui pardonner.

Les Gryffondors ne changeaient jamais, et Severus n'allait pas tomber dans le piège.

Fort de sa conviction, il délaissa la lettre sans tout de même trouver le courage de la brûler, et partit se coucher.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Luna est un amour, je l'adore tellement =w= *s'enroule dans son écharpe serdaigle*

Moui, Mione a craqué :3 AHA ! Tu veeeeerras bien x) Mione est en mode ultra puissante face à Draco, et c'est pas terminé ! xD

Héhéhé, je vais d'ailleurs bosser sur le chapitre 33 :3 Vouiii, je suis l'auteur, je fais ce que je veuuuuux, mouahahaha \O Bisouuuus !

* * *

 _Bon, je vous avoue que j'avais commencé à écrire un message de fin qui pétait du tonnerre quand mon ordinateur a dit " NOPE " et s'est éteint d'un coup. L e problème étant que j'avais mon fichier d'ouvert et que j'avais oublié d'enregistrer. Du coup, j'ai paumé tout ce que j'avais écrit de la journée, ça me déprime d'un coup. Alors qu'en plus, hier c'était le 13 novembre, autant dire que c'était pas la joie non plus, malgré la Ycon qui était géniale. M'enfin._

 _Alors. Je décline toute responsabilité si j'ai traumatisé quelques uns d'entre vous avec le début de ce chapitre. Ais-je dit que j'aimais mon Sirius ? En tout cas, je le répète. Quant à moi, je vais essayé de réécrire tout ce que j'ai perdu._

 _Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__

 _P.S 2 : Je serais bientôt à jour dans les reviews, promit._


	14. Chapter 14

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz doit en avoir marre de mes histoire à rallonge x)

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Spoil : Jusqu'à la presque toute fin du tome 5

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 14** **-**

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, qu'il passait toujours dans ses appartements, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Severus que d'être dérangé dans la correction de ses copies de fichus poufsouffles de quatrième année par deux coups frappés à sa porte. Après avoir grogné à cet importun d'entrer, il cacha magnifiquement bien sa surprise de voir débarquer un Potter calme mais visiblement gêné d'être là. Qui ne le serait pas après tout. Il ravala sa pique habituelle en pensant à Draco qui, même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas encore, semblait bien s'entendre avec cet étourdit ébouriffé et attendit qu'il parle, l'ayant invité à le faire d'un signe de tête.

Le Gryffondor malmena un instant sa lèvre de ses dents avant d'inspirer un peu.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, professeur.

Severus résista à l'envie de hausser un sourcil devant le "Professeur" - Potter ? Être poli ? C'était une première. Mais Severus n'arrivait pas à sentir ne serait ce qu'un soupçon d'ironie. Alors il fit de nouveau un signe tête en lui montrant un des sièges de son bureau. Le Potter s'y installa en se dandinant un peu. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et planta son regard dans celui de Severus.

Le professeur était surpris. Il n'avait qu'un petit mot à murmurer pour pénétrer son esprit et Potter le savait très bien, mais il le regardait tout de même droit dans les yeux. À quoi jouait-il ?

\- Je viens vous demander une faveur... Une requête.

Ne cachant même pas sa surprise, Severus haussa un sourcil. Mais quel toupet ! Potter se mordillant un peu plus la lèvre.

\- Je... J'aimerais, si vous êtes d'accord, réessayer d'apprendre l'occlumentie.

La sentence est tombée, faites venir le bourreau.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- S'il vous plaît. Ça... Ça ne s'est jamais arrêté, je continue d'avoir les visions qu'il m'envoie. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas lire dans ma tête, ce n'est pas la même chose que pendant que vous essayiez de m'apprendre. C'est différent mais ça n'en est pas moins désagréable, je... Je vous promets d'essayer encore plus fort que la dernière fois, j'y passerai le temps qu'il faudra, que...

Severus observa le Gryffondor soupirer de frustration et se frotter le visage. La lettre de Black, ses excuses, et maintenant Potter qui prenait sur lui pour venir avouer ne pas savoir quelque chose, qu'il a besoin d'aide et pire, SON AIDE, à Lui ! Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

\- D'accord, s'entendit-il répondre.

Oui, le monde ne tournait définitivement pas rond ! Potter releva des yeux comme des soucoupes vers lui.

\- Hein ?

\- Quelle éloquence, railla le professeur de Potions.

\- Non mais je veux dire... Vous avez dit oui ?

\- Dois-je vraiment me répéter ? Vous savez que j'ai horreur de ça, grinça-t-il des dents.

Potter secoua la tête et les mains devant lui.

\- Non, non ! C'est juste, je pensais... Avoir plus à batailler. Que...

Le regard noir que Severus lui lança le fit se taire.

\- Non mais c'est parfait. Je...

Il hocha la tête et se leva.

\- Merci.

Severus haussa un sourcil de nouveau surpris mais Potter ne le vit pas. Il commença plutôt à s'éloigner du bureau pour sortir mais s'arrêta en chemin.

Il se retourna à moitié vers Severus, le regard fuyant.

\- D'ailleurs je... Je n'ai su que cet été ce que vous aviez fait pour Sirius l'année dernière.

Severus sentit une sueur froide remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser, si ?

\- Merci aussi pour ça, Monsieur.

Et sans un mot de plus, le Gryffondor s'en alla, laissant un professeur de potion - excusez l'expression - sur le cul.

.*.

Cette nuit là fut très longue et mouvementée. Le lendemain, Severus fit parvenir un mot à son filleul pour l'inviter à dîner. Il voulait voir comment il s'en sortait depuis deux semaines, que ce soit au niveau scolaire qu'au niveau social. Il avait bien entendu vu le rapprochement significatif des deux ennemis. Severus était curieux de savoir comment ils étaient arrivés à s'entendre aussi rapidement.

.

Quand son filleul arriva, Severus jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Draco eut un petit rire amusé en pénétrant dans ses appartements.

\- Personne ne m'a vu venir, ne t'en fait pas, Oncle Sev', railla-t-il en s'installant dans le fauteuil de ses appartements.

Severus hocha la tête mais posa plusieurs sorts habituels sur sa porte avant de le rejoindre. Ils échangèrent des banalités en attendant leur repas puis dînèrent dans un silence confortable auquel ils étaient habitués et dans lequel ils se plaisaient. Puis enfin, ils s'installèrent dans le salon face à l'âtre du feu.

\- Alors Draco, comment s'est passé cette rentrée ?

Le jeune Serpentard hocha la tête.

\- Ça peut aller.

Il lui expliqua ce dernier mois, le fait qu'il était certes, mis au banc de sa maison, mais que ça se passait étrangement bien.

\- Il faut dire que tu as su te faire un nouvel ami, j'ai cru comprendre, déclara Severus en ravalant un sourire amusé.

\- Oncle Sev'...

\- Je me souviens encore de l'été précédent ta rentrée, tu m'as presque rendu sourd tellement tu attendais avec impatience de le rencontrer.

Il ne put retenir ses lèvres de se retrousser quand une rougeur s'étala sur les joues de son filleul. Draco lui jeta un regard noir en grognant.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Ça fait quoi, d'être enfin l'ami du grand Harry Potter, toi qui en rêves depuis que tu es petit ?

\- Mais chut !

Severus lui sourit par dessus sa tasse de thé.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon ami !

Le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Pas encore.

Il soupira.

\- Pas du tout.

Son filleul évita son regard en fixant la cheminée et soupira.

\- ... Ce n'est qu'un abruti.

Severus hocha la tête, ne pouvant le contredire.

\- Mais... commença le jeune homme en se mordillant la lèvre.

Le professeur de potion haussa un sourcil intéressé. Ah oui ?

\- C'est... Enfin, il peut être agréable, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Severus observa son filleul en attendant qu'il développe mais Draco secoua la tête.

\- Il est très différent de ce qu'il montre à tous, dit-il simplement.

Le professeur de potion secoua la tête. C'était difficile à croire... Quoique. Entre le monstre de papier qu'il avait reçu deux jours plus tôt et l'intervention dudit Gryffondor la veille...

\- Oncle Sev', je me disais...

Severus reporta son attention sur Draco, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Un sorcier qui ... n'est jamais entré en transe et qui n'a jamais trouvé sa Magie... C'est possible ?

\- Oui. Mais à ce moment là, ce n'est pas un sorcier, c'est un cracmol.

Son filleul fronça les sourcils, visiblement confus. Severus haussa un sourcil et le jeune homme continua.

\- C'est juste... C'est vrai que Potter a des visions de ... du Serpent ?

Amusé par le surnom mais désarçonné par ce changement de conversation, Severus ne fit que hocher la tête. Cela dit, c'était étonnant que Potter l'ait dit à Draco. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant.

\- Alors il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Potter. Il m'a dit que tu avais essayé de lui apprendre l'occlumentie.

Hochement de tête de la part du professeur de potions.

\- C'est donc toi qui l'a poussé à revenir me voir ? S'enquit-il.

Draco le regarda et secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas... poussé. Il y a deux nuits, il avait apparemment oublié de mettre un sort de silence et il m'a réveillé en hurlant. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la tête de tu-sais-qui et, au vu de l'état dans lequel il était, c'était un moment agréable pour le lord, mais certainement pour Potter.

Severus frissonna d'horreur en pensant à ce qu'avait dû voir Potter. Immonde, il comprenait soudainement qu'il ait rangé sa fierté pour venir le voir.

\- Et après, il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de fermer son esprit, que tu avais essayé de lui enseigner sans y parvenir.

\- Il ne sait pas se concentrer deux minutes, que veux-tu que je fasse, grogna le professeur de potions en repensant à ces cours catastrophiques.

\- Oui, je me doute bien. Et c'est là que ça devient bizarre...

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres et bougea sur son siège. Severus adorait voir son filleul reprendre des habitudes qu'il avait étant enfant quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Lucius n'avait peut-être pas eu autant d'influence sur lui, après tout.

\- Tu m'as donné les bases d'occlumentie et je me suis perfectionné de mon côté, je lui ai donc demandé s'il était rentré en transe pour essayer de bien construire ses défenses mentales. Et... il m'a dit qu'il n'était jamais rentré en transe. Et plus encore, quand je lui ai demandé comment il était entré en contact avec sa magie, il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire.

Severus se figea, la tasse de son thé près de ses lèvres.

\- Excuse-moi ? Demanda-t-il, voulant être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Draco le regarda et hocha la tête.

\- Il m'a assuré ne pas savoir comment entrer en Transe.

\- C'est impossible.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil.

\- Je te répète juste ce qu'il m'a dit, hein. T'en fais ce que tu veux après, marmonna le jeune Serpentard en grognant.

Devant le regard un peu perdu du Professeur de Potion, Draco maugréa des insanités envers les Gryffondors et ce "fichu Survivant qui ne savait pas faire les choses comme tout le monde ! "

Le Survivant.

Une idée, un petit détail commença à germer dans l'esprit de Severus. Serait-ce possible que... Que...

\- Draco ? Commença Severus en coupant le jeune dans son monologue contre le Gryffondor par excellence.

\- Hm ? Grogna le blond.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Potter. Pourrais-tu lui dire que je l'attends demain soir avant le repas ? Il faut mettre au clair au plus vite cette histoire de transe...

Draco le regarda, de la surprise teintant ses pupilles, mais hocha lentement la tête. Puis ils changèrent de sujet avant de rester dans un silence confortable, Severus plongé dans ses pensées qu'il organisait pour trouver un certain schéma.

.*.

Il y avait pensé pendant toute la journée d'après, ça l'avait parasité. Et quand Potter franchit les portes de son bureau, il avait trouvé quelque chose. Silencieusement, Severus invita le Gryffondor à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau. L'étudiant semblait beaucoup plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été quand il était venu le trouver deux jours plus tôt. Pourtant, septembre terminait sa troisième semaine et la difficulté des cours s'intensifiait, les professeurs voulant à tout prix bien aborder tous les aspects de leur programme respectif pour leurs examens de fin d'année.

\- Monsieur Potter, le salua-t-il, prenant sur lui pour rendre les cours peut-être plus... vivables.

Le Gryffondor inspira doucement et hocha la tête.

\- Monsieur.

Ça devait lui arracher la bouche de l'appeler Monsieur. En tout cas, en cinquième année, ça avait été quasiment impossible de lui extorquer un seul signe de respect... Avait-il changé ?

Il retint un soupir et s'installa à son bureau. Non, vraiment, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à gérer des Gryffondors changeant qui semblaient vouloir mûrir tous en même temps.

\- Est-ce qu'on va commencer à travailler l'occlumentie maintenant ? Parce que, vraiment, ce serait... Bienvenu.

Severus observa le Gryffondor et comprit pourquoi il avait l'air aussi détendu. Il n'avait pas l'air détendu, il avait l'air exténué.

\- Si j'en crois les jérémiades de mon filleul, vous l'auriez réveillé il y a quelques jours avec une autre vision ?

Le Gryffondor grinça des dents.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait lâché le morceau... grogna-t-il.

Severus eut un sourire mesquin. Leurs querelles étaient en fait toujours d'actualité.

\- Et il m'a aussi appris quelque chose de fort intéressant et troublant.

Potter releva la tête vers lui, soucieux.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce vrai que vous n'êtes jamais entré en Transe ?

Le Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque avant de soupirer.

\- Oui. Malfoy m'a dit... Il m'a demandé si j'avais par moi-même essayé d'entrer en transe pour construire mes propres barrières. Mais...

Il soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire et... Je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert.

Severus cligna des yeux. C'était tout de même surprenant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas vraiment. Potter, n'être jamais entré en Transe ? C'était presque un comble...

\- Très bien. Alors... Ça change beaucoup de choses.

En effet, ça changeait beaucoup de choses. Comment... Comment Severus avait-il pu attendre de Potter quelque chose d'aussi abouti que l'occlumentie parfaite s'il n'avait même pas de bases solides.

\- Bien, alors on va tout reprendre depuis le début.

Potter fronça les sourcils mais hocha tout de même la tête. Severus croisa les mains sur son bureau et réfléchit un instant.

\- Tout d'abord, connaissez-vous la différence entre le Nœud Magique et le Noyau Magique ?

Le Gryffondor réfléchit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Le Noyau Magique est la représentation psychique de la magie dans notre... psyché. Et le Nœud Magique... est l'endroit physique où toute notre Magie est concentrée dans notre corps... ? Questionna-t-il plus qu'il ne répondit.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Plus que cela encore. Ce qui fait la différence entre un sorcier et un moldu est la présence de magie en lui. Mais ce qui fait la différence entre un sorcier et un cracmol est le Noyau magique. Si leur Nœud magique est fonctionnel et bien portant, où qu'il soit placé dans le corps, le Noyau est différent chez eux. Certains Cracmol en ont un, d'autre aucun, mais dans tous les cas, les Cracmols n'ont pas la possibilité de communiquer avec lui. Autant le Nœud sert à réguler le flux magique dans le corps et la baguette du sorcier s'il en possède une, autant le Noyau permet d'utiliser la magie par un système de réseaux, de veines... En fait, comme c'est dans la psyché, c'est quelque chose de très personnel et dont la matérialisation change suivant les sorciers. Mais les Cracmols ne possèdent pas ce fameux réseau. Vous me suivez ?

Face à lui, Potter hocha vivement la tête. C'était bien la première fois qu'il trouvait le Gryffondor si passionné par ce qu'il pouvait raconter.

\- C'est pourquoi la Transe, et notamment la Première, est très importante pour un sorcier. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entre en contact réel, si je puis dire, avec sa magie, qu'il en comprend le fonctionnement et...

Il se stoppa et chercha ses mots en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- La Transe, la toute première, n'est pas quelque chose sur quoi on a le contrôle, elle se fait instinctivement lors du premier réel acte de magie.

Il observa Potter.

\- D'après vous, quel est le premier acte magique dans la vie d'un sorcier ?

Le Gryffondor prit vraiment le temps de réfléchir, surprenant agréablement Severus. Il faisait des efforts, Severus ferait les siens. Le regard de Potter s'éclaira et se redressa.

\- Le moment où l'on trouve notre baguette ?!

Severus ravala son petit sourire et hocha seulement la tête.

\- C'est à ce moment là, quand un sorcier trouve sa baguette, quelle soit définitive ou non, que la Première Transe se fait et que le sorcier se retrouve face à son Noyau Magique. Certains théoriciens ont émis l'hypothèse qu'en plus d'être omniprésente, la Magie posséderait une certaine... conscience. Inaccessible pour nous, bien entendu, mais une conscience tout de même. Parce que cette Transe peut durer plusieurs heures, voire même plusieurs jours suivant ce que la magie à apprendre au sorcier.

Potter écarquilla les yeux et Severus secoua la tête.

\- Pas en temps réel, bien sûr, c'est seulement le ressenti que l'on peut avoir durant cette Transe. A ce moment là, le sorcier touche pour la première fois sa magie et apprend à l'apprivoiser, c'est ce que ça fait que d'être en contact direct avec elle. C'est aussi à ce moment là que le potentiel magique peut se développer.

Severus inspira doucement en réfléchissant.

\- En fait, la magie a encore beaucoup de secrets. Un enfant peut faire de la magie accidentelle mais ce sera sans avoir besoin de toucher à son plein potentiel. Ainsi, le Noyau est en... comme en sommeil, jusqu'à la Première Transe où il se réveille et commence à croître. En plus de cela, la Transe permet au sorcier d'apprendre certaines choses, comme retomber en Transe ou autres choses... Tel que pouvoir se matérialiser dans sa psyché. Il faut savoir que c'est... quelque chose de très personnel. C'est pourquoi c'est presque un secret dans le monde sorcier.

\- C'est pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parler...

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Mais monsieur... Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis jamais tombé en Transe et je n'ai jamais pu voir mon noyau... Mais je ne suis pas un cracmol ! S'insurgea Potter.

Et il avait raison.

\- Draco a dit autre chose qui m'a fait réfléchir.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit, soupira-t-il.

\- Il vous a appelé, à juste titre, le Survivant, susurra Severus avec un sourire hautain et dédaigneux.

Ledit Survivant tira la langue en grimaçant. Severus se redressa dans son siège et posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau en fixant le Gryffondor.

\- Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais vous n'avez jamais été ausculté par un médicomage depuis votre retour dans le monde sorcier ?

Potter eut l'air perdu d'un petit chien sur le bord d'une route de campagne et comme pour tout canidé, Severus n'avait qu'une seule envie, donner un bon coup de savate.

\- Oui, madame Pomfresh, tous les ans. Mais en quoi le fait que je n'ai jamais vu mon noyau...

Il se tut, plongé dans ses pensées et Severus continua.

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Madame Pomfresh, elle ne fait que de légers check-up. Donc personne n'a jamais vérifié que vous n'aviez aucune séquelle du sort de Mort lancé à vos un an.

Potter cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le temps que l'information monte jusqu'à son cerveau. Severus l'observa écarquiller les yeux en entrouvrant la bouche.

\- Mais... Mais...

Le Gryffondor s'affala dans son siège en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Je n'y crois pas... Je n'ai jamais... Je...

Severus hocha lentement la tête. Pour le coup, il comprenait totalement l'air de merlan frit du Gryffondor mais ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Personne n'y a pensé, Potter. Vous n'êtes, pour une fois, pas le seul fautif.

Le professeur de Potion observa Potter soupirer en se frottant le crâne des deux mains. Severus tiqua. Potter fils n'avait pas été élevé par Potter père, et c'était étrange de voir les tics que le Gryffondor avait inconsciemment empruntés à son parrain, cet abruti de cabot congénit-

Il soupira alors que Potter se redressait.

\- Alors... Alors vous pensez que le sort m'a fait quelque chose ? A fait quelque chose à mon Noyau magique ?

\- Être sûr, non. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que cela vous ait fait quelque chose et que cela soit lié.

Potter soupira.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas faire comme tout le monde, hein... marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Severus eut un petit rire. Ce n'était même plus étonnant à ce stade.

\- Je vous conseillerais d'aller vous reposer, maintenant. Nous irons voir Pomfresh le plus rapidement possible.

Potter se frotta le menton.

\- Demain c'est Samedi et je n'ai rien de prévu... Vous croyez que demain après-midi, on pourra faire ça ?

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous voulez que je sois présent ?

\- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas obligé. Mais ce serait sûrement un moyen de comprendre pourquoi je n'arrive pas à fermer mon esprit...

Le si détesté professeur de potions observa son élève et hocha la tête. Il pensait surtout que le Gryffondor n'avait pas envie d'être seul pour cette consultation.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il prévenir votre parrain ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai que Sirius devrait être là lui aussi. Et le directeur.

... Lui aussi.

Apparemment, le fils Potter voulait vraiment que son professeur de potions soit présent. Soit. S'il se sentait mieux ainsi, pourquoi pas.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : Eh oui, rappel un peu douloureux de la réalité ;) Rhooo, zut, je t'ai pas traumatisé ? Je suis déçue u_u SNAAAPE A LA RESCOUSSE ! \O/

Chapitre 34, je l'ai terminé hier d'ailleurs \O/ Je te papouille !

* * *

 _J'ai vraiment envie de vous poster ce chapitre avant d'aller dodo, par tous les saints ! J'avais juste oublié à quel point c'était galère d'une téléphone... Urk. Du coup, je ferais une mise à jour demain avec la réponse à la review de Flo - Je te connais, je sais que tu as reviewé, mais se sera plus tard, na. EDIT : Comme vous pouvez le voir, me suis endormie en postant le chapitre u_u_

 _L'arriée de Snape à la rescousse ! Tadaaaa ! \O/ Je l'aime Snape, il va avoir un rôle assez important dans l'histoire, si on y réfléchit bien... M'enfin bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! :D_

 _Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__

 _P.S 2 : Je serais bientôt à jour dans les reviews, promi_


	15. Chapter 15

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz doit en avoir marre de mes histoire à rallonge x)

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 15** **-**

Harry inspira doucement pour se calmer mais c'était assez difficile.

Avec les révélations que Snape lui avait faites hier, il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il s'était plongé dans le travail intensif en matinée pour éviter de penser à la veille et ce qui allait se passer dans l'après midi. Il avait réussi, jusqu'à la pause du midi. Puis l'angoisse l'avait repris.

Il n'était jamais entré en contact avec sa magie. Il n'avait jamais vu son Noyau magique... Et comme c'était quelque chose d'apparemment très intime, personne n'en parlait et il aurait pu passer sa vie entière dans l'ignorance totale. Peut-être devrait-il remercier Malfoy pour ça...

Hm. Non. Quand même pas. Pas tout de suite.

Maintenant, l'après-midi se terminait et alors qu'il entendait les bruits étouffés de conversations quelconques dans le parc, lui attendait avec appréhension le Directeur et Sirius qui devaient arriver. Snape avait eu ... la gentillesse (?) de prévenir madame Pomfresh de ce qu'ils voulaient faire en cette fin d'après-midi.

Maintenant, Harry attendait sur cette chaise peu confortable tandis que Pomfresh et Snape parlaient dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Il aurait tant aimé avoir Ron et Hermione à ses côtés pour cette épreuve... Mais heureusement, Sirius allait être avec lui.

Le jeune Gryffondor ferma les yeux en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Qu'allait-il encore apprendre sur lui aujourd'hui, hm ?

Il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Mais enfin, mon pauvre bonhomme !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et sourit doucement en voyant Sirius accourir vers lui, suivi plus calmement par le directeur. Harry se leva et se laissa enlacer par son parrain qui vérifiait de son dernier bras valide qu'il allait bien.

\- Siri, tout va bien, calme-toi. Personne ne t'a expliqué pourquoi tu es là ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius le lâcha et le regarda une dernière fois en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh... Non, pas vraiment. Albus m'a dit que j'étais attendu aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie pour toi... Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il se passe que ton filleul n'a jamais expérimenté de Transe.

Sirius sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir le Professeur Snape s'approcher, suivi de Madame Pormfresh. Harry regarda son professeur et son parrain s'observer un instant, remarquant le léger signe de tête que Snape fit et le micro sourire rapide que Sirius arbora en réponse. Puis l'ancien Gryffondor sembla enfin comprendre le sens de sa phrase et fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, quoi ?

Il regarda Harry.

\- Tu n'as jamais vécu de Transe ?

Le jeune homme déglutit et secoua la tête. Sirius sembla surpris et cligna des yeux.

\- Mais... Mais... Attends...

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, déclara doucement Madame Pomfresh.

Harry hocha la tête alors que l'infirmière le conduisait à un lit. Tandis qu'il se débarrassait de sa cape et de ses chaussures, il se retrouva en simple chemise et pantalon, sans ceinture pour éviter d'être inconfortablement installé. Dumbledore s'approcha, le visage soucieux.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry.

Le jeune homme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi, monsieur ? Vous n'avez rien fait...

Dumbledore soupira en se frottant les mains.

\- C'est justement là le problème... Quand Hagrid t'a récupéré ce soir funeste, je ne t'ai fait qu'un simple check-up pour vérifier que tu allais bien... Mais dans mon empressement de te protéger en t'extradant du monde sorcier, j'ai malheureusement laissé le temps faire son œuvre et personne n'a jamais pensé à vérifier que tu n'avais rien. Comme tu semblais aller bien...

Il soupira de nouveau et Harry eut un petit sourire perdu.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que... Du coup, j'aurais pu ne jamais savoir pour la Transe...

Dumbledore eut une grimace.

\- Severus disait que tu ne faisais aucun effort et comme en effet, il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune amélioration, je pensais vraiment que tu n'y mettais pas du tien... Je suis désolé.

Harry grogna et se renfrogna en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Mais sans Transe, tu n'aurais jamais pu réussir, termina Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant puis se permit de soupirer.

\- Vous croyez que... que je vais y arriver ? Demanda-t-il en levant un regard trouble vers son si respecté directeur.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en retrouvant son sourire et cette petite étincelle dans son regard. Puis il s'écarta pour laisser la place à Pomfresh qui sortit sa baguette en souriant.

\- Bien Harry. Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi, même pour ta dernière année.

Le jeune homme eut un rire mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

\- Allonge-toi confortablement, lui ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Il obéit, s'installant bien sur le matelas, la tête sur un oreiller confortable.

Pomfresh hocha la tête puis passa sa baguette au-dessus de son abdomen.

\- Je vais lancer plusieurs sorts et vais te demander de garder une respiration calme et régulière, entendu ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ça ne sera pas douloureux, mais tu vas sentir une sorte de... poids sur tout ton corps. Je vais bien entendu faire un bilan complet et approfondi, mais je vais aussi vérifier ton Nœud magique et ton réseau corporel. Normalement, ta magie va réagir à la mienne, puisque je vais te scanner et elle va peut-être la prendre comme une intrusion, donc peut-être se rebeller. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ni douloureux, juste un peu désagréable, d'accord ?

Elle attendit qu'il hocha de nouveau la tête puis sourit.

\- Bien. Alors, prends une grande inspiration puis garde-la calme.

Harry obéit et au hochement de tête de l'infirmière, il prit cette grande inspiration tant attendue alors qu'elle commençait à incanter, une lueur douce d'une couleur rosâtre sortant du bout de sa baguette pour l'enlacer petit à petit. Il réussit a réprimer un hoquet quand la sensation désagréable dont elle l'avait prévenu se fit sentir. C'était comme si une tonne d'eau glacée venait de lui tomber dessus, l'immobilisant totalement. Elle avait dit que ce n'était qu'une sensation simplement désagréable mais c'était plus que ça. Il avait presque l'impression de se noyer et d'être écrasé, compressé... Que tout son corps devenait de la glace. Sa peau le piquait, ses veines le brûlaient et il avait l'impression que ses organes se transformaient en pierre. Il avait envie de vomir et quand la lueur se résorba pour retourner à la baguette de l'infirmière et que cette sensation oppressante disparue en même temps, il ne chercha pas à se retenir et pivota sur le lit, de l'autre côté de madame Pomfresh, pour vomir de tout son saoul.

Il y eut un mouvement de recul de tous ceux qui observaient le sort de Pomfresh, installé au pied du lit.

\- Harry !

Sirius ne s'accommoda pas des nausées de son filleul et se rapprocha pour caresser son dos.

\- Mais enfin Poppy, tu avais dit que ce n'était pas douloureux !

L'infirmière, qui avait les sourcils froncés depuis le début de son examen, aida Sirius à rallonger Harry sur le lit quand il eut terminé de se vider. Le jeune homme, haletant et en nage, cligna des yeux pour rester éveillé. Il se sentait si mal... Si mal !

Pomfresh agita sa baguette pour faire voleter une petite bouteille de potion jusqu'à elle. Elle murmura ensuite un sort pour mettre directement la potion dans son estomac sans le faire avaler pour l'empêcher de la vomir.

Quelques secondes après, Harry retrouva une respiration calme. Ses nausées étaient parties et son cœur se calmait peu à peu. Il avait encore des frissons et des sueurs froides mais ça allait bien mieux. Ça devrait être une potion calmante mêlée à une potion anti-nausée. Madame Pomfresh passa une main dans ses cheveux en le regardant, le visage soucieux.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Harry renifla un peu et hocha la tête. Aidé de Sirius et de l'infirmière, il se redressa dans son lit et s'adossa au montant du lit. Snape avait nettoyé ses vomissures et tous l'observaient, lui et l'infirmière.

\- Poppy, que vient-il de se passer ? S'enquit le Directeur.

L'infirmière soupira en bougeant un peu sa baguette au dessus de Harry qui se crispa. Mais la douleur ne revint pas et il soupira de soulagement.

\- Physiquement...

Harry retint sa respiration.

\- ... Mise à part la cicatrice, tu n'as physiquement aucune séquelle.

Le jeune homme soupira. Ouf.

\- Pour ce qui est du reste... Eh bien, ton niveau magique est toujours le même mais...

Elle soupira de frustration en serrant les poings.

\- Je n'arrive pas à localiser ton réseau et je ne peux donc pas l'ausculter. Harry, où se trouve ton Nœud magique exactement ?

Le jeune Gryffondor l'observa sans comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de le déterminer ? Parce que j'en ai aucune idée...

Au vu des airs surpris et choqués qui s'affichèrent sur les visages autour de lui, il soupira en comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait.

\- Je devrais, c'est ça ?

Sirius s'assit à ses côtés en grimaçant.

\- Un sorcier sait d'instinct où se trouve son Nœud. C'est... Quand on lance un sort, c'est comme une petite chaleur bienveillante qui gonfle à l'endroit où est notre nœud. Avec le temps, on y fait plus attention, mais on sait, expliqua-t-il, la mine soucieuse. Tu n'as vraiment aucune sensation de ce genre ?

Harry se concentra pour essayer de se rappeler à quel moment il avait pu ressentir une telle sensation, mais rien ne lui venait. Les sourcils froncés, il secoua la tête et se redressa. Il se pencha au pied du lit pour attraper sa cape et en sortir sa baguette.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sirius le stoppa, les sourcils froncés, soucieux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Le jeune homme le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Un sort de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas ça qui fera la différence tu sais.

Il réfléchit un instant à quel sort il pourrait bien jeter. Puis il se concentra pour essayer de sentir cette fameuse sensation. Il choisit un sort qui "durait".

\- Wingardium Leviosa, murmura-t-il en visant une chaise.

Cette dernière se leva en douceur. Harry se concentra pour réussir à sentir... Mais ce n'était pas cette chaleur bienvenue, localisée. En fait, il sentait bien quelque chose... Mais c'était si discret, si tenu, qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention. C'était comme une sorte de frisson, de voile très léger de soie qui le frôlait à peine, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il trembla et chercha à en sentir plus en tenant le sort le plus longtemps possible, mais la fatigue - comme à chaque fois - lui tomba dessus sans prévenir et la chaise retomba violemment sur le sol en se brisant.

Il soupira, découragé. Comment allait-il tenir face à Voldemort s'il n'arrivait même pas à tenir un simple sort de lévitation plus d'une minute ?

Dumbledore reforma la chaise d'un geste du bras.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu es fatigué ? Demanda Sirius.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non.. C'est juste... Il faut vraiment que je me concentre mais ce n'est pas comme tu me le décris, c'est plus discret et... Et c'est comme un frisson, un peu chaud, certes, mais ce n'est pas localisé, c'est tout mon corps.

Tous le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, seule l'infirmière soupira.

\- Harry, qu'as-tu senti quand je t'ai scanné ?

Le jeune homme frissonna en y repensant.

\- Eh bien... C'était très désagréable, c'était comme si tout mon corps se fermait pour que vous n'arrivez pas à faire quoi que ce soit... J'avais l'impression de me noyer, c'était oppressant...

Il se tut. Pomfresh hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- C'est ce que je craignais.

Elle se frotta le front, l'air embêté.

\- Poppy ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ?

\- Eh bien... C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Ça a déjà été abordé, en théorie... Mais je n'en avais jamais vu.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Si je n'ai pas été en mesure de localiser son réseau magique et ton Nœud, c'est tout simplement parce que... Tu n'en as pas. Ou plutôt, tu n'en as plus.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de comprendre.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous nous racontez là ?! S'énerva Sirius en se mettant debout.

\- Couché, le cabot, grogna Snape

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu réagirais comment toi, si on te disait que Draco n'est pas un sorcier ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Tonna la voix de Pomfresh, coupant court à leur dispute.

Sirius la regarda sans comprendre et Harry était totalement perdu.

\- Mais vous venez de dire que Harry n'avait pas de Nœud...

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai dis qu'il n'avait pas de Nœud et qu'il n'avait plus de réseau, pas qu'il n'était pas un sorcier.

Elle se pencha au dessus du jeune homme, tira sa manche pour mettre à nu l'intérieur de son coude.

\- Voyez vous, hypothétiquement, un sorcier peut ne pas avoir de réseau et de Nœud, si ce dernier a explosé, pour une raison quelconque.

Elle lui tira un peu de sang par magie.

\- En fait, si on voulait jouer sur les mots, Harry est même plus sorcier que nous.

Elle leva la petite bouteille où trônait le sang de Harry.

\- Toujours théoriquement, un Nœud peut exploser s'il y a un surplus de magie utilisé ou un sort trop fort de reçu. On a constaté sur des dépouilles de victimes de sorts noirs une absence de réseau magique ainsi que des traces d'explosion à l'endroit de leur Nœud. Théoriquement, c'est possible de vivre comme ça.

\- Mais où circule sa magie alors ? S'enquit Sirius.

Pomfresh eut un sourire.

\- Elle n'a pas à circuler. _Magie Revelatio_ , clama-t-elle en pointant le sang du bout de sa baguette.

La petite bouteille s'illumina d'une lueur claire et douce. Harry ne comprit pas les hoquets de surprise. Il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde...

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Osa-t-il enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ça veux dire qu'il y a de la magie dans votre sang.

Harry regarda son professeur de potions en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et ce n'est... Pas normal ?

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, expliqua l'infirmière. La magie est une énergie qui a besoin de son propre conduit pour circuler. Elle irradie d'un sorcier, certes, mais bien à l'abri dans le Nœud et le réseau.

Elle leva la bouteille devant elle.

\- Dans ton cas, ta magie s'est intimement liée à toi. Ton sang, tes organes, ta peau. Elle ne fait plus que les envelopper grâce au réseau, elle s'est totalement fondue en toi. Tu es désormais totalement fait de magie, et ce depuis bien longtemps apparemment. C'est pourquoi mon sort pour tenter d'ausculter ton réseau t'a rendu malade. Il n'y avait rien à scanner, et comme tu as de la magie dans chaque petit micromètre de ton corps, la sensation a été décuplée et est devenue insupportable.

Harry la regarda puis soupira.

\- Qu'est ce que ça sous entend pour mon statut de sorcier... ?

\- Qu'il va falloir remédier à cela au plus vite. Ton sort de lévitation, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tenu plus longtemps ?

\- Je commençais à fatiguer, avoua-t-il.

Pomfresh hocha la tête.

\- Ça a du sens. N'ayant pas de Nœud, ta magie n'est pas régulée et tu en utilises trop dans chaque sort que tu fais.

Elle marmonna.

\- Je ne me pose plus de questions pour savoir comment tu faisais pour avoir un niveau de magie aussi bas.

\- Poppy, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais remarqué cela avant aujourd'hui ?

Pomfresh se frotta les mains, un peu gênée.

\- Si un élève épuisé me vient, je vérifie toujours son niveau de magie globale, je n'observe pas son réseau ou son Nœud, jamais. Ce n'est pas dans la procédure... Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir sans faire de démarche spéciale et de recherches approfondies, comme nous venons d'en faire.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment.

\- Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas capable d'entrer en Transe ? Qu'il ne l'ait jamais été ? Demanda Snape.

\- Peut-être que cela a été le cas, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix réfléchie.

Tous le regardèrent et Harry se redressa dans le lit.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là, professeur ?

Le directeur le regarda avec une étincelle dans son regard.

\- J'ai pendant longtemps cru que Lily avait usé d'un ancien sort de protection de magie noire, usant de sa propre mort comme sacrifice pour te protéger.

Harry frissonna et baissa les yeux.

\- Et peut être est ce le cas. Mais tu vis depuis on ne sait combien de temps sans nœud Nour réguler ta magie et tu ne rencontres aucun réel problème. Tu aurais pu te consumer depuis longtemps, mais tu tiens bon. Cela révèle ta puissance, et pas seulement magique. À mon avis... À mon avis, ta magie a réagi instinctivement lorsque tu étais bébé pour te protéger et tu as du vivre ta première Transe à ce moment là. Entre essayer de te protéger du sort de mort, plus la puissance de Voldemort utilisée ainsi que, sans aucun doute, les interactions avec les résidus de la puissance de Lily pour te protéger, ton réseau et ton Nœud ont dû être surchargés et ont implosé.

Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul, qui soupira.

\- Il n'y a pas de moyen de... Je ne sais pas, recréer ce réseau ? Le Nœud ? Avec un sort, ou une potion ? Demanda le jeune homme, implorant.

Pomfresh eut une grimace.

\- Je suis désolée mon petit, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible...

\- ... Vous croyez qu'il serait tout de même possible de garder cela secret ? Je suis déjà une bête de foire, autant ne pas en rajouter...

\- Pour ma part, tu es protégé grâce au secret médical. Mais je ne pense pas que les personnes présentes soient du genre à cracher le morceau, sourit doucement l'infirmière.

Harry eut un sourire complice et soulagé.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Pomfresh lui tapota la main d'un air entendu et lui conseilla de se reposer.

\- Puis je le faire dans mes appartements ? S'il vous plaît...

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'infirmerie, mais... Oui, non. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'infirmerie.

\- Bien sûr, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Mais reposes-toi vraiment, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête en sortant du lit et se rhabilla.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous viendrez tout de même me voir Lundi soir, nous essayerons de trouver une alternative pour fermer votre esprit, déclara le professeur de potions d'une voix calme et non chargée d'ironie ou de sarcasme.

Harry leva son regard vers lui et hocha vivement la tête, étrangement touché. Snape aurait très bien pu abandonner l'affaire, si Harry n'avait pas la possibilité de se figurer son esprit pour le fermer, mais il lui proposait de trouver une alternative. C'était plus que inespéré. Snape hocha doucement la tête et tourna des talons en quittant l'infirmerie. Sans un regard ou une remarque cinglante pour Sirius. Ce dernier, sous l'œil avisé de son filleul, pâlit et jura avant de tourner les talons et partir à la suite du potionniste.

Harry eut une grimace amusée avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il retourna donc à ses appartements pour cogiter tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

En ce deuxième jour du mois d'octobre, Harry Potter, trop pris dans ses pensées, rata le dîner du soir.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : SERIEUSEMENT ? xD Je ne te traumatise pas en faisant Voldy violer Bella, mais je te trauma avec une conversation cordiale entre eux deux ? xD

Alalala, oui, je sais. Peut-être un peu trop flou ? Est-ce que c'est un peu plus clair avec ce chapitre ? Sinon, je t'expliquerai Mercredi xD

Putain, tu réalises que j'ai écrit occlumentie pendant toute l'histoire entière xD Je vais aller changer ça de ce pas ! :D Tu m'étonnes comme développement intéressant... Tu verras bien ;)

( Chapitre 36 terminé aujourd'hui ! )

* * *

 _J'espère que toute cette histoire vous paraît claire :) Parce que des fois, trop prise dans mes délires, je ne réalise pas que je suis assez... Comment dire... sibylline x) Alors n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions !_

 _Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__

 _P.S 2 : Je serais bientôt à jour dans les reviews, promi_


	16. Chapter 16

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz doit en avoir marre de mes histoire à rallonge x)

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 16** **-**

Le dimanche trois octobre se passa... Étrangement. Non pas qu'il évitait spécialement ses amis ou Malfoy, mais il avait besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était incapable de faire à cause de ce nœud absent ? Et son noyau magique inaccessible ? Comment pouvait-il se forcer à entrer en transe ? Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était un terme si vague ! A quoi ça correspondait, quelles pouvaient être les sensations ?

Il avait passé la journée à flâner dans tout Poudlard, se posant quelques minutes à un endroit avant de repartir, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait grignoté un bout en compagnie de Dobby dans les cuisines le midi mais n'avait pas eu la force de quitter le canapé de ses appartements pour dîner le soir.

Ce fut Malfoy qui le trouva ainsi prostré dans un fauteuil au coin du feu.

\- Eh bien Potter. On ne t'a pas vu depuis hier après-midi. Tu sais que tout le monde pense que je t'ai tué et que ton corps réapparaîtra dans le lac d'ici demain ? Commença-t-il en guise de salutation.

Harry grogna contre le canapé et s'enfonça un peu plus - il était sur le ventre et son nez se pressait désagréablement contre le cuir du meuble, mais bon.

\- La conception de mot puis de phrase, tu connais ?

Le Serpentard se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil face à lui pour le regarder.

\- Qui t'as demandé si tu m'avais tué ? Marmonna Harry, n'ayant pas envie d'être loquace.

\- Personne directement. Mais les murs parlent, je ne sais pas si tu avais réalisé que nous étions le sujet à la mode depuis la rentrée, dit-il, visiblement fier de lui.

\- Mouais...

\- La belette et miss je sais tout se sont engueulés d'ailleurs. À propos de toi. Je pense que la belette voulait me refaire le portrait, continua Malfoy en se regardant les ongles.

Harry se redressa. Pourquoi Ron voulait faire ça, il lui en voulait toujours ! Malfoy le regarda quelques instants puis soupira, visiblement exaspéré.

\- Ça va ? Grogna-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu t'en soucies vraiment ?

\- Oh, si tu le prends comme ça !

Le Gryffondor grimaça à son tour. Zut.

\- Désolé. De mauvaises nouvelles sont tombées et j'avais besoin... De réfléchir.

\- C'est pour ça que Sirius était là hier ?

Harry hocha la tête en s'asseyant.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- On s'est croisé sur le seuil de la porte de chez mon parrain, il en sortait et j'arrivais.

Curieux de savoir si son parrain avait écouté ses conseils et avait apaisé les tensions entre lui et Snape, Harry se jura de lui envoyer une lettre au plus vite. Le Gryffondor se frotta le menton.

\- Il t'a dit... ?

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

\- Dit quoi ?

Même si Malfoy était un très bon comédien - quoiqu'un peu drama sur les bords -, étant donné qu'il était toujours plus détendu dans les appartements, sa surprise n'était pas feinte. Et puis même, Harry le savait... Le sentait.

Harry détourna les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Hm, non. Rien.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant qu'un mouvement à sa périphérie et un poids sur ses jambes ne le fassent sursauter. Il releva la tête pour trouver une pomme verte sur ses jambes et Malfoy se réinstallant dans son fauteuil sans un mot.

\- ... Tu me donnes une pomme ? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

Le blond renifla en lorgnant le fruit dans la main de Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis je ne sais quand.

\- Alors tu m'offres une pomme, redemanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune étudiant se redressa dans son fauteuil et lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas, je peux te la reprendre !

Le Gryffondor sourit en resserrant sa prise sur le "cadeau" de son camarade de classe, tenant la pomme contre lui. Il avait de vagues souvenirs de cet abruti louant presque un culte au fruit défendu depuis la troisième année. Allez savoir pourquoi... mais savoir que Malfoy avait - sans aucun doute - prévu un en-cas pour lui pour finir par lui offrir lui faisait plaisir. Il croqua dedans avec envie, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment son fruit préféré. C'était un cadeau, ça ne se refusait pas. Et ça venait du Serpentard...

.*.

Harry rangea ses affaires dans son sac d'un air distrait. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était sorti du bureau du professeur Snape avec plus de questions en tête que de réponses. Le professeur s'était penché sur son cas pour lui proposer une alternative. Puis au fil de la conversation, il avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de remédier à son handicap sorcier.

" _\- Il va falloir que vous trouviez quelqu'un en qui vous avez pleinement confiance, Potter._ " lui avait donné le potionniste comme seule directive pour la semaine prochaine, pour la prochaine séance qu'il avait programmée.

Aujourd'hui, la deuxième semaine d'octobre commençait et Harry était perdu.

Le professeur voulait qu'il trouve quelqu'un en qui il avait parfaitement confiance. Harry avait pris le sujet très à cœur et avait repassé en revue toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance.

Et pour le coup, il avait été plus que surpris. Il avait très sérieusement réfléchi et classé les gens en qui il avait confiance. Sirius et Remus, bien entendu, Neville et Luna aussi, Hermione sans aucun doute, et le plus surprenant et étrange, Ron et Malfoy. Il avait toujours confiance en Ron et il avait confiance en Malfoy. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours confiance en son ami ? ... Son ancien ami... Le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Gryffondor ne fit pas attention où il allait et percuta brutalement quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Lui resta bien campé sur ses pieds mais celui qu'il avait percuté tomba au sol avec un petit cri de douleur. Harry baissa le regard, c'était un Poufsouffle de sa promotion, Mickael Sharps. Il ne le connaissait pas plus que cela, mais Harry se souvenait que c'était un de ceux de Poufsouffle qui soutenait Cedric Diggory durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais qui avait clairement dit que Harry se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture à devoir participer de force au Tournoi.

\- Excuse-moi Mickael ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis désolé.

Harry se pencha et lui tendit sa main.

\- Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? S'enquit-il, soucieux.

Le Poufsouffle à terre, un peu chétif et aux cheveux blond miel, releva ses yeux chocolats vers lui, surpris.

\- Euh... Oui, ça va, tout va bien, merci Pot-... Harry.

Les joues rosâtres, il attrapa la main du Gryffondor et se redressa.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Il était un peu rouge, il avait peur de lui avoir tout de même fait mal.

\- Oui, oui. C'est bon. C'est juste... C'est bizarre que tu connaisses mon prénom, on ne s'est jamais parlé.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

\- On est dans la même promotion, tout de même.

Mickael eut un rire et sourit.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Il déglutit et évita son regard, rougissant.

\- Bon, eh bien... Je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne journée !

Mickael reprit sa route en trottinant et Harry le regarda partir.

\- Oui, toi aussi... Déclara-t-il doucement, amusé par sa réaction.

Harry se secoua et reprit lui aussi sa route. Il avait toujours quelqu'un à trouver en qui il avait pleinement confiance et il y en avait plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ...

Mais pour ce que Severus Snape lui avait dit, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même.

.*.

Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en traînant des pieds, direction les cachots. À ses côtés, Hermione le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, soucieuse.

\- Harry, pourquoi tu sembles si soucieux ?

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers elle et grimaça.

\- Je... Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça, pour moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Tu n'y es pas obligée, tu sais.

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas obligée. Mais tu as besoin de moi, dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser et il lui offrit un maigre mais réel sourire.

Bien sûr qu'il avait choisi Hermione. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes en qui il avait confiance, pour sa vie, pour sa sérénité, comme garde fou... En quoi il avait confiance pour Malfoy, il l'ignorait. Mais Hermione était celle dont il avait besoin.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, Harry réalisa qu'il connaissait le chemin pour le bureau de Snape peut-être un peu trop bien pour sa santé mentale, sachant que si on lui avait dit cela quelques années plus tôt, il en aurait fait une syncope. Harry prit une petite inspiration et alors que Hermione passait doucement sa main dans son dos, il frappa fermement à la porte. Ils entrèrent après y avoir été invités.

Dans le bureau, Snape avait préparé deux sièges et était assis à son bureau en train de corriger des copies - ou tout du moins, il écrivait à la plume sur un parchemin. Il releva la tête pour les observer rentrer et les invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de main.

\- Miss Granger, cela ne m'étonne même pas que Monsieur Potter vous ait choisi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air déterminé tout en s'asseyant et Harry l'imita. Snape posa sa plume et poussa doucement ses parchemins sur sa droite avant de croiser ses mains devant lui en regardant les deux étudiants.

\- Miss Granger, êtes-vous tout à fait sûr de savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Ce que vous risquez avec cette procédure ? Potter vous a-t-il bien expliqué ce qu'on attendait de vous ? Questionna-t-il en bon professionnel.

La jeune Gryffondor se redressa dans son siège, ses mains serrées sur ses genoux et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, monsieur. Vous espérez pouvoir aider Harry à entrer en Transe en faisant une Transe Partagée avec moi. C'est une procédure très dangereuse parce qu'on risque de tomber dans une léthargie trop profonde, faire un partage de conscience poussé voire indissociable et ne faire qu'un. On risque aussi d'endommager durablement notre esprit voire même détériorer notre Noyau, dicta-t-elle d'un ton docte.

Elle cligna des yeux et eut un petit ricanement gêné.

\- Enfin, de détériorer mon Noyau en tout cas.

Snape l'observa puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- D'une précision chirurgicale, comme toujours Miss Granger, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

La jeune femme rougit un peu et se ratatina sur elle-même. Mais elle était visiblement agréablement surprise que le professeur ait souligné sa rigueur sans pour autant être virulent comme elle en avait l'habitude.

\- En effet, vous pourriez risquer tout cela, en raison de votre inexpérience en magie de l'esprit, mais je vais être là pour vous superviser, pour créer des barrières qui vous empêcheront de tomber trop loin. Je ne dis pas que vous allez y arriver dès le premier essai, puisque ça va être long et fastidieux, mais si vous y arrivez, il n'y a pas de risque zéro. J'aurais beau être là, vous allez sûrement faire un partage de conscience poussé mais je veillerai à ce qu'il ne soit pas indissociable.

Il regarda Potter.

\- C'est pour ça que vous deviez choisir quelqu'un en qui vous aviez pleinement confiance. Partager la conscience de quelqu'un d'autre que soit est bien différent que de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un par la legilimentie...

Il réfléchit un instant en se frottant le menton.

\- C'est connaître l'autre aussi bien que soi sans même le vouloir, ses envies les plus profondes, ses désirs les plus inavoués, ses travers les plus sombres, ses pensées les plus lumineuses... Les cas de consciences partagées sont souvent comparés à ce que vivent les jumeaux partageant un même noyau magique.

Harry se demanda un instant si c'était le cas des frère Weasley, mais il était trop passionné par les explications du professeur de Potion pour s'attarder sur la question.

\- Et même si j'arrivais à vous empêchez de devenir indissociables, il n'en est pas moins que vous risquez tout de même de garder des séquelles de cette expérience. Votre magie à tous deux pourrait se mêler et reconnaître l'autre comme si c'était vous. Vous pourriez aussi développer des affinités magiques que vous ne possédiez pas avant mais que vous auriez désormais car l'autre les ont. Vous comprenez ?

Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête mais le jeune homme plissa des yeux.

\- Comment cela, des affinités ?

Le professeur de Potion allait répondre quand Hermione le fit à sa place en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

\- C'est vrai que si tu n'as pas de Nœud, ça doit te sembler bizarre.

Eh bien oui, il avait bien fallu que Harry parle à quelqu'un de ce problème d'absence de réseau magique et de Nœud. Et qui d'autre que Hermione, hm ?

\- Suivant où ton Nœud est placé, la magie concentrée à cet endroit peut t'offrir des affinités magiques, comme le don de vision, de voir les fantômes - d'autres que ceux qu'i Poudlard - ou autre chose. Dis-toi que le réseau est un peu comme le système sanguin, de fines petites veines magiques qui se croisent et se recroisent dans le corps. Et suivant où sont placés certains de ces croisements, tu peux avoir des facilités. Par exemple moi...

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se posa la main sur la poitrine.

\- Je sais que mon Nœud est au niveau de mon cœur. Mais un de mes croisements est là - elle se tapota la tempe - dans mon cerveau, à l'hippocampe. C'est pour ça que j'ai une très bonne mémoire.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as une très bonne mémoire parce que tu ne fais que travailler, surtout.

Elle lui donna une claque sur le bras, les sourcils froncés mais amusée.

\- C'est vrai que j'adore travailler et lire. Et alors ? Mais je suis pleinement consciente que sans ce croisement, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile pour moi. Je sais que certaines voyantes ont leur Nœud magique au niveau de leur cortex visuel.

Harry hocha la tête en comprenant.

\- Une nouvelle fois un sans faute, Miss Granger.

Les deux étudiants sursautèrent de concert comme s'ils avaient oublié où ils étaient et face à qui. Snape les observait avec ce sourire condescendant auquel ils étaient habitués. Hermione prit une mine déconfite et Harry rougit.

\- Mais... Est-ce que ce sont les croisements qui développent ces aptitudes, ou les croisements se mettent aux endroits qui correspondent aux aptitudes pour les alimenter ? Demanda-t-il.

Snape et Hermione le regardèrent, étonnés. Il supporta leurs coups d'œil à tous deux, mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il, bougon.

\- C'est une question très pertinente, Monsieur Potter, sembla se moquer le professeur.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Hermione eut un sourire qu'elle tenta de cacher en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'on ne sait pas trop, c'est le genre de question comme l'œuf et la poule, commenta la jeune femme.

\- Bien au contraire, miss Granger.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le professeur de potion.

\- Vraiment ?! S'enquit-elle, intéressée.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Il faut distinguer deux sortes d'habiletés dues aux croisements : les Héritages et les Personnelles. Comme leurs noms l'indiquent, certains agencements de croisements se font dans une seule famille depuis des générations ou sautent des générations pour réapparaître des centaines d'années plus tard ; et d'autres apparaissent encore sans raison valable chez une personne et peuvent devenir des Héritages avec le temps. Ainsi, les Héritages ont une certaine logique, et les Personnelles sont le fruit du hasard. Mais dans tous les cas, nous avons la preuve que les croisements se font pour palier et alimenter les habilitées, pas l'inverse.

Il porta toute son attention sur Harry.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Eh bien, je me demandais si... si il état possible que j'ai certaines affinités qui nous sont inconnues à cause de mon manque de réseau et de Nœud... Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Snape réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- C'est fort possible, en effet. Mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas le savoir...

Les étudiants hochèrent la tête puis Snape les regarda tour à tour.

\- Êtes-vous prêts ? La démarche va être longue et vous n'y arriverez pas ce soir. Alors par pitié, évitez de vous énerver pour rien, d'accord Monsieur Potter ?

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en évitant de grogner ou de tirer la langue vers son Professeur sous le regard rieur de sa meilleure amie. Snape se laissa aller dans sa chaise.

\- Tout va se jouer à quelques microsecondes. Tout d'abord, Miss Granger va entrer en Transe.

Il la regarda.

\- Par curiosité, vous êtes-vous déjà essayé à quelques exercices pour fermer votre esprit ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Par contre, j'ai organisé mon esprit. Ça aussi, ça a été très facile pour moi.

Il acquiesça en comprenant.

\- Ce sera donc plus simple. Dans l'endroit que vous vous êtes inventé pour vous figurer votre esprit, vous allez créer une place pour votre ami. J'entends par là que quand vous réussirez à entrer en Transe partagée, il se retrouvera à l'endroit que vous aurez choisi. Ça l'empêchera de dériver et vous de forcer pour le conduire et de vous épuiser trop vite. C'est déjà quelque chose en moins à se soucier. Ensuite, quand vous reviendrez, je vous positionnerai. Potter devra être en face de vous, à une distance d'un bras. Pour éviter toute chute impromptue au cas où cela ne se passerait pas comme prévu, vous serez assis à même le sol. Il faudra ensuite Miss Granger, que vous fassiez un tour de force, soit ralentir le plus possible votre chute en Transe, puisque au moment même où vous vous sentirez tomber, il vous faudra lancer un sort que l'on utilise plus trop de nos jours, le _lorum mentis_.

Il eut un petit sourire en voyant que Hermione avait été à deux doigts de lever la main pour lui demander ce que c'était.

\- C'est un ancien sort qui, pendant longtemps, a été utilisé sur les champs de bataille pour communiquer avec son propre camp. Ça permet une communication fluide, comme un lien télépathique, entre deux personnes. Mais au contraire de la télépathie, c'est temporaire, le temps que le sort soit tenu en fait. Malheureusement, étant un sort peu discret, il a été rapidement abandonné. Mais il est parfait pour cette démarche. Au moment où vous allez entrer en Transe, juste avant, si vous lancez le sort ni trop tôt, ni trop tard, Potter vous suivra dans votre Transe.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Et ce n'est seulement, continua-t-il, qu'au moment où vous serez en Transe partagée, avant d'atteindre un stade de partage de conscience, que je lancerais un sort de légimencie mais je resterai en surface, sans pénétrer véritablement votre esprit, pour construire des barrières passagères. Ça vous empêchera de tomber en état de conscience indissociable.

Hermione déglutit et hocha plus vivement la tête, le regard flamboyant et Snape la regarda gravement.

\- Miss Granger, je me dois de vous redemander : êtes-vous sûre que vous êtes prête ? Êtes-vous-

\- Monsieur, le coupa-t-elle. Sans vouloir vous paraître présomptueuse, Harry est mon meilleur ami, je ferais tout pour lui. Je sais ce que je risque mais non seulement ça ne me fait pas peur, mais c'est pour aider Harry. Alors oui, je suis prête, déclara-t-elle fièrement, le torse bombé, comme pour l'inciter à seulement penser à la contredire.

Harry regarda son Hermione avec un sourire tendre, combattant son envie de la serrer très fort contre lui devant Snape. Des fois, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une amie pareille. Il ne la méritait pas, elle était trop bonne.

\- Très bien, si vous le prenez ainsi, déclara Snape avec... oui, un sourire dans la voix, Harry ne rêvait pas, nous allons essayez. Mettez-vous en position.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : Héhéhé, pauv' petit enfant x) Merci :D Je suis contente que mon concept te plaise alors :DD Aha, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, tu vas voir :p C'est à peu près ça, mais pour te donner une idée, sans réseau, la magie de Harry ne sait pas se réguler. La baguette est là pour canaliser, certes, mais seulement pour "viser".

Essaye de retrouver ce que tu me voulais dire ! :D

Exactement, c'est ça u_u

Merci merci ^^

* * *

 _J'ai faillit vous oublier, vous vous rendez compte ? u_u C'est à cause de la fatigue, je n'ai pas dormit depuis deux jours, et quand je dis que je n'ai pas dormit, c'est que je n'ai PAS dormit. Et je commence à saturer, j'arrive pas à écrire. Moi qui tournait autour de 3 000 mots par jours depuis le début du mois, j'ai pas réussit à écrire plus d'une centaine de mots hier. Du coup, je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire deux trois mots aujourd'hui, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Et je vais dormir surtout._

 _Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	17. Chapter 17

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz doit en avoir marre de mes histoire à rallonge x)

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 17** **-**

Ils avaient essayé de faire une Transe Partagée mais comme Snape l'avait prédit, leur première soirée ne fut qu'une succession de défaites frustrantes. Ce fut vers la fin de l'heure, alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin accordés, que Harry fut pris d'un drôle d'engourdissement, mais son instinct avait été plus fort et il avait repoussé cette sensation, de telle sorte que Hermione était tombée en Transe sans l'emporter.

Snape n'avait rien dit, si ce n'était que Hermione devait prendre beaucoup de repos car sa succession de Transes avait beaucoup entamé ses réserves d'énergie.

En parfait gentleman, Harry raccompagna sa meilleure amie jusqu'en haut de la tour Gryffondor puis fit demi-tour pour prendre la direction de ses appartements. Il croisa Malfoy dans un couloir, occupé à faire sa ronde de préfet. Il rentrait lui aussi et, dans toute sa bonté d'âme, ne lui retira pas de points pour l'avoir trouvé à traîner dans les couloirs.

Quelle délicate intention.

.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, une dispute éclata à la table des Gryffondors. Harry n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation, mais quand Hermione se leva d'un seul coup, rouge de rage et les poings serrés, son éclat de voix ne put lui échapper, lui qui était tranquillement installé à la table des Serdaigles, comme à son habitude.

\- Tu as beau être mon petit ami Ron, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me surveiller comme tu sembles vouloir le faire, tu te trompes ! Pour ta gouverne, Harry est encore mon ami, il avait besoin de moi et j'ai su être présente pour lui, moi ! Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va choisir mes fréquentations ! Je fais ce que je veux, je suis une grande fille et il serait temps pour toi de grandir !

Son coup d'éclat ne passa pas inaperçu et alors qu'elle récupérait son sac sur son banc en fusillant son petit-ami du regard, un silence gênant s'installa à sa table. Elle en fit le tour et se dirigea à grands pas vers Harry, Luna et Malfoy, tous trois installés à la table des Serdaigles. Elle s'arrêta derrière Luna, qui continuait de grignoter son toast comme si rien ne s'était passé derrière elle à la table des Gryffondors. Face à elle, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, côte à côte, observaient Hermione prendre une inspiration pour se calmer. Elle les regarda.

\- Harry, Malfoy, Luna, les salua-t-elle. Resterait-il une petite place pour une Gryffondor telle que moi qui n'en peut plus du comportement de ses condisciples ?

Elle s'adressait plus à Malfoy qu'aux deux autres. Après tout, s'il n'y avait eu que Luna et Harry, elle se serait assise sans rien dire, mais il y avait le Serpentard. Ce dernier lança un regard derrière la jeune femme, où Ron les regardait d'un œil noir et eut un petit sourire amusé, ce petit sourire supérieur.

\- Un cerveau tel que le tien mérite sa place n'importe où, l'invita-t-il à s'asseoir en susurrant.

Hermione le regarda, agréablement surprise. Harry fixait Luna d'un œil interdit, se souvenant parfaitement qu'elle avait demandé à John Rickers d'aller s'asseoir ailleurs qu'à ses côtés puisque " _on va avoir besoin d'une place de libre pour tout à l'heure, désolé_ " et Luna... Eh bien, elle parlait à son thé qui était trop chaud.

Et si Malfoy aperçut le visage de Ron se décomposer pour laisser s'exposer un désarroi profond, il ne dit rien mais garda à l'esprit qu'il semblait bien plus dépourvu et perdu qu'énervé.

.*.

Draco ferma les yeux et s'étira sans en avoir l'air avant de décontracter chacun de ses muscles, les uns après les autres, pour se détendre.

C'était assez déroutant de voir comment tout se déroulait cette année. Ce n'était pas prévu... Pas du tout. Draco avait été pendant des années le Prince de Serpentard, le Prince de Poudlard même, l'ennemi numéro un de Potter, le Grand Survivant. Il était le seul qui osait s'opposer publiquement à l'opinion du plus grand nombre, soit de Potter quoi, puisque tout ce qu'il disait - ou presque - était parole d'évangile pour les moutons qu'étaient les sorciers. Il avait un certain poids, même s'il était un gamin, avec une mentalité de gamin, qui se battait comme un gamin avec un Potter tout aussi gamin.

Bref. Depuis le temps, malgré ce que les gens peuvent dire et penser, il était la deuxième personnalité influente de Poudlard, ne serait-ce qu'en représentant l'opposition.

Mais aujourd'hui ?

Il n'avait plus de nom pour la maison Serpentard, soit plus d'influence pour eux. Il ne passait même plus de temps dans les cachots, alors que ça lui manquait. Il n'avait pas, comme tous les ans, assuré son opposition envers Potter, bien au contraire. Il s'affichait avec lui en terme neutre, bien qu'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Luna Lovegood s'accrochait à eux et les emmenait partout avec elle, comme de jolis bijoux qu'elle n'exhibait pas pour autant... Et, par Merlin, Draco ne pouvait pas le reconnaître à voix haute mais Potter avait eu raison dans une de ses lettres : La Serdaigle valait le détour, elle était... folle, décalée, comme appartenant à deux mondes différents et évoluant sur deux plans en même temps. Mais sa présence était réconfortante, comme si elle dégageait un aura qui pansait toutes blessures aux personnes proches d'elle. Elle ne faisait pas attention au qu'en dira-t-on, assumait ses choix sans en avoir l'air et possédait une très grande force, mentale comme magique.

Draco ne s'était jamais intéressé à la jeune femme, et maintenant qu'il la côtoyait souvent, il ne pouvait que l'apprécier.

Un Malfoy n'avait cependant pas à apprécier quiconque, ce n'était pas dans leurs coutumes. Un Malfoy ne s'encombre pas de ce genre d'ineptie tel que l'amitié ou l'amour. Les sentiments étaient inutiles.

Oui, mais il n'était plus un Malfoy depuis cet été, il n'avait plus à écouter les préceptes trop étriqués de son géniteur.

Il n'était plus un Malfoy depuis cet été, les Serpentards le savaient et le mettaient à part. Les autres maisons observaient le rapprochement entre Potter et lui d'un drôle d'œil et certains avaient même pensé que Draco était désormais abordable. Pffeu ! Que croyaient-ils, hm ?

La première semaine de Septembre, les gens s'étaient attendus à ce que Draco poignarde Potter dans le dos. La deuxième semaine, les gens - enfin, sauf les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de leur année - s'étaient faites à l'idée que Draco était désormais presque ami avec Potter - en tout cas, il y trouvait un certain avantage - et à la troisième semaine, quelques uns avaient même essayé de l'approcher, comme s'il était comme eux ! Intéressant de remarquer que, malgré tout, il n'avait en rien perdu de sa verve et de l'influence qu'il avait sur les autres maisons. Il continuait de leur faire peur, c'était parfait !

Malgré tout ce qui se passait, tous les chamboulements dans sa vie, il était le même si ce n'était... Si ce n'était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi calme et serein qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait plus la pression de son nom sur le dos, il n'avait plus à surveiller chacun de ses faits et gestes, malgré le fait que les habitudes eussent la vie dure et qu'il eut gardé certains traits dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire. Après tout, il gardait son éducation stricte et ses manières. Et malgré le fait qu'il devait continuer de surveiller ses arrières, ne plus avoir Potter sur le dos lui avait retiré un sacré poids, mine de rien. C'était... Étonnant. Et plus qu'agréable. Et relaxant.

Il était un peu perdu.

Draco reposa sa plume et se pinça l'arrête du nez en plissant les yeux, vieux réflexe qu'il avait emprunté très jeune à son parrain. Il venait tout juste de terminer un très gros devoir de Potion et avait été un peu inspiré...

Il rouvrit un œil et observa la fin de son troisième mètre de parchemin auquel il venait de mettre le point final. Face à lui, Granger s'était installée une heure plus tôt après lui avoir demandé la permission. Draco n'avait rien eu à redire, après tout, ils étaient dans la bibliothèque et qui était-il pour lui refuser un accès à la table la plus proche de l'endroit où étaient rangés les grimoires de Potions ? Ça faisait trois jours que la tête pensante des Gryffons s'était insurgée contre son petit ami et passait tout son temps libre avec Luna, Draco et Potter. Potter et Luna, Draco comprenait. Mais lui... ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne profitait toujours pas de l'absence des deux autres pour lui faire payer toutes ces années de misère.

Cependant, ce n'était même pas étonnant. Elle était bien plus intelligente que les autres et il reconnaissait que son esprit analytique était au moins aussi affûté que le sien.

Excepté lorsqu' il repensait à cette drôle de situation où Granger avait haussé le ton, il ne pouvait se défaire de la vision d'un Weasley perdu. Pas en colère contre Draco, pas énervé contre Potter ou Granger, mais bien perdu, comme si sa vie s'était soudainement effondrée devant ses yeux et sous ses pieds. Ça avait laissé Draco perplexe ... Et il l'était toujours d'ailleurs.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris et déduis de la dispute entre Potter et son meilleur ami pouilleux, c'était que Potter pensait avoir fait quelque chose qui méritait toute la haine de Weasley. Le Gryffondor était sûr que celui-ci le haïssait de toute son âme. Mais Draco... Enfin... Draco était peut-être un handicapé des sentiments mais il avait lui aussi un ami, un seul et unique qu'il continuait d'apprécier, de loin malheureusement. Et Weasley, bien qu'abruti un peu rustre, jaloux et peu distingué, avait été et était toujours l'ami de Potter. Draco était sûr que ce n'était qu'un quiproquo idiot, parce que les Gryffondors étaient des idiots. Ils avaient dû se disputer et tout avait dû s'enchaîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de ne plus s'adresser la parole. Les laissant tous deux teeeeellement triiiiistes que s'en était pitoyable.

\- Dis-moi Granger, commença-t-il, ouvrant ainsi la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à travailler sur leur devoir de potion.

La jeune femme releva le nez de son grimoire, clignant des yeux. Draco avait déjà remarqué ce comportement chez elle : Elle prenait un grimoire pour illustrer ses devoirs, puis un article l'intéressait et elle terminait par simplement le lire en entier. Draco aurait pu se moquer de ce manque d'inattention... Mais il lui arrivait souvent la même chose, alors il n'avait rien dit.

\- Hm ?

Il se frotta le menton en réfléchissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre tes deux potes pour qu'ils se comportent de la sorte ? S'enquit-il.

Moui, il était curieux. Mais surtout, il commençait à en avoir des regards que se lançaient Potter et Weasley quand ils pensaient que personne ne les observait. C'était... Vraiment pathétique. Granger haussa un sourcil et repoussa son grimoire.

\- Entre Harry et Ron ? En quoi cela t'intéresse ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! C'est juste... Déroutant. Voire même dérangeant.

Elle le regarda et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

\- Comment cela ?

Il lui lança un regard entendu.

\- Le Trio d'or qui se sépare comme ça ? Aussi facilement ? Ça a dû être une dispute énorme ! Si on allait dire à ceux qui ont quitté Poudlard que vous ne vous parlez presque plus, personne ne le croirait.

Ses justifications étaient foireuses. Oui ! En vrai, ça l'intéressait. C'était tellement étrange !

Elle fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en se laissant aller dans sa chaise.

\- Que se soit bien clair, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es neutre que ça change quoi que ce soit. Ses dernières années et grâce à toi, j'ai appris à toujours surveiller mes arrières et observer par-dessus mon épaule. Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais te dire quoi que ce soit alors que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ?

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé.

\- Et c'est tout à ton honneur.

Elle parut fière d'elle, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Elle était... Marrante en fait.

\- Si tu veux savoir la vérité... continua-t-il en souriant. C'est vrai que ça m'intéresse.

Non ! Il n'était pas... Bon, d'accord, il adorait les ragots, c'était plus fort que lui ! La Gryffondor eut un petit rire qu'elle cacha derrière sa main. Puis elle perdit son sourire et redevint sérieuse, voire embêtée.

\- De toute manière, même si j'avais voulu te le dire, je n'aurais pas pu.

Elle fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents.

\- Parce que ces deux garçons sont les plus grosses têtes de mule que la terre n'ait jamais porté et qu'ils ne cracheront jamais le morceau, l'un comme l'autre.

Elle soupira en levant la tête vers le plafond.

\- Ils m'épuisent... vraiment... grogna-t-elle.

Draco réussit à ne pas se mettre à rire. Jamais il n'avait pensé un jour avoir un jour de la compassion pour la jeune femme. Mais il faut dire qu'elle l'avait cherché.

\- C'est ça d'être allé à Gryffondor sans passer par la case Serdaigle, se moqua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Il avait beau retrouver sa verve habituelle et dégoulinante de sarcasme Serpentard, elle eut un sourire amusé.

\- C'est vrai que j'aurais pu trouver ma place chez les Serdaigles. Mais Gryffondor m'apporte beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais espéré.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- M'enfin. Tout ça pour dire que même moi, j'ignore ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là.

\- ... Étonnant... Commenta Draco d'une voix lointaine.

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que Draco ne réalise qu'ils venaient de discuter tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cordialement. Il se crispa un peu. Hm. Étonnant.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là, je vous cherchais partout !

Draco tourna la tête pour regarder Potter s'installer confortablement à côté de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu nous cherchais... Tous les deux ? S'enquit cette dernière en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh... En fait, non. Pas vous deux en même temps, je vous cherchais tous les deux séparément et- D'ailleurs, attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et les regardant.

Granger eut un sourire amusé.

\- Nous travaillons, nous. Tu sais, ce devoir de Potions que le professeur nous a donné hier et qui est à rendre la semaine prochaine~ susurra-t-elle.

Et étrangement, Draco eut l'impression d'entendre une Serpentarde parler, ce qui lui arracha un sourire discret. Intérieurement, il se marrait comme seul Blaise savait le faire à gorge déployée. Potter avait rougi et se frottait la nuque en grimaçant.

\- Mouais... Vite fait, hein. J'ai teeeeellement de choses à faire en ce moment, tu sais... J'aurais bien aimé travailler avec vous, hein. Mais eh, euh... uh.

Ce garçon n'avait vraiment aucune crédibilité.

\- Mais bien sûr, s'amusa Granger. Sinon, pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ?

Potter retrouva son sérieux.

\- Hm, je voulais savoir si c'était possible qu'on retravaille ensemble ce soir, demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Après le dîner, une nouvelle fois ?

Le Gryffondor acquiesça.

\- Et d'ailleurs, à ce propos...

Il se tourna vers Draco.

\- Le Professeur Snape aimerait te voir le plus tôt possible.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'envoie un Gryffon comme coursier ?

Potter leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir.

Draco hocha la tête et rassembla ses affaires dans son sac pour se lever ensuite.

\- Eh bien, soit. À plus tard.

Il quitta la bibliothèque d'un air digne en se demandant ce que son Oncle Sev' lui voulait.

.

\- La saison de quidditch commence lundi, tu ne peux pas être capitaine de l'équipe, l'apostropha son parrain à peine eut-il posé un pied à l'intérieur du bureau du potionniste.

\- Bonjour Oncle Sev', oui je vais très bien, merci de t'en soucier et il est hors de question que j'abandonne le quidditch, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu abordes le sujet, déclara Draco d'une voix nonchalante en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne fais pas ton Gryffondor, veux-tu.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je abandonner ? S'insurgea Draco.

\- Avec les tensions qui résident dans ta maison et la perte de ton statut, tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir te faire obéir ?

\- Parrain, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je reste le meilleur joueur de quidditch avec Potter, je suis un serpentard et je n'ai pas volé mon titre de Prince des Serpentards. Je suis toujours le même, que ce soit en tant que Malfoy ou non et je compte bien remporter cette putain de coupe des quatre maisons pour ma dernière année ! Et s'ils n'arrivent pas à le comprendre, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas à être chez les Serpentards !

Son parrain le regarda sans rien dire mais dans ses yeux brillait une étincelle que Draco n'y avait plus vu depuis sa quatrième année, depuis... Eh bien, la résurrection du Lord.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça...

\- Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ?! J'ai la possibilité de connaître encore mieux mon adversaire. Je vais pouvoir lui faire cracher ses secrets, ses techniques, tout ! Si les joueurs de l'équipe ne peuvent le comprendre, c'est qu'ils sont... des idiots !

Le Potioniste fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son siège.

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec Potter, exactement ?

Draco cligna des yeux, surpris d'entendre la voix du Professeur de Potion intransigeant et non la voix de son parrain. C'était cette voix froide et tranchante qu'il utilisait pour se faire obéir et si Draco n'avait pas été surpris en première année, c'était parce qu'il avait eu affaire à un Severus Snape énervé. Il se ratatina sur lui-même.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau le petit garçon qui avait fauté et qui se faisait gronder par sa figure paternelle. Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Il a le bon sens de mettre de côté vos différends pour rendre plus facile ton acceptation dans la famille Black. Je espère vraiment que tu ne lui prépares pas un coup fourré, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour détruire le peu de calme étrange qui règne sur Poudlard !

\- Euh... Non, non.

Il détourna le regard.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas d'être seul mais apparemment, pour Potter, c'est hors de question. Et il est... d'une compagnie... acceptable.

Severus le regarda et hocha lentement la tête, se détendant sous l'œil avisé de son filleul.

\- Tant mieux, ça aurait été un mauvais match.

En bon joueur d'échec, Draco ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. N'ayant pas vu son parrain en tête à tête depuis un moment, une question lui revint soudainement en tête.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Potter, il t'a parlé du fait qu'il ne savait pas rentrer en Transe ?

Le professeur de Potion hocha la tête.

\- C'est en cours de développement. Mais s'il ne t'a rien dit lui-même, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vendre la mèche, sourit-il, sachant parfaitement l'amour de son filleul pour les ragots croustillants.

Le jeune homme, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il pensait, détourna le regard en levant le nez d'un air dédaigneux.

Hmprh. Severus était diabolique.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : Nous allons en effet revoir Mickael Sharps :P Ouiiii Hermione est cool, je l'aime la madame =w= Dis-toi que l'histoire de la Transe, j'en parle jusqu'au chapitre 38 xD Avec moi ?! Mais je ne suis pas méchaaaante, je suis une gentille petite fille =w=

Rhooo, zuteuh èé J'ai réussit à me reposer, un peu. J'ai même réussit à écrire un peu plus :P Poutoux ! ( On essayera de se voir, nee ? .W. )

 **Max132** : Faut pas être frustré ! Deux chapitres par semaines c'est pas cool ? Moi je trouve que si d'abord èwé

Ah que bonjooour ! :D

Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que mes personnages conviennent x)

Bwahahaha, tu verras bien :D ( J'aime bien Mickael, il est meugnon )

Ah bah pour le coup oui, ça va être biiiien long. *regarde son chapitre 38 où ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble ) Pffeu...

Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer un Harry ou un Draco soumit à l'autre, ils sont trop virulent l'un avec l'autre. Ah, l'histoire avec Ron... Il faut faire attention aux paroles de Luna ;) ( Oui, il y a une logique dans mon délire, faut pas chercher )

Oui, ma Luna ! :cœur: Ça se voit que je l'aime, non ? Et Hermione aussi je l'aime bien. Héhéhé, en gros, tu aimes bien ce que je fais avec les persos qui me sont à disposition :D En tout cas, merci beaucoup, j'en suis bien contente .w.

Tout ça, ça sera expliqué dans les chapitres suivants .w.

MOUAHAHAHAHAHA, la maison de Harry... Tu verras bien :D Dans... Eh bien, jeudi prochain :D

Nan c'est bon, la motivation est toujours là, mais il me faut des journées de 35 heures xD

Merci merci :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! A jeudi pour la suite .w.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà :D Ça avance petit à petit, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours :D Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter, mise à part que... Eh bien, je vais commencer le chapitre 38 et que j'ai presque répondu à toutes les reviews en retard ^^_

 _Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	18. Chapter 18

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz doit en avoir marre de mes histoire à rallonge x)

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 18** **-**

Draco se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, Morphée et son chant l'évitaient comme la peste.

Octobre se terminait déjà. Deux mois qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, deux mois qu'il était seul, sans Parkinson pour lui coller au train - pas de nom Malfoy, pas de mariage - sans Blaise à qui parler, sans Serpentard devant lesquels être parfait... Être seul et libre, d'une certaine manière. C'était tellement étrange... Mais plaisant. Parce qu'il était seul... si on voulait. Parce qu'il y avait Luna... Granger... Et Harry autour de lui.

Potter...

Draco se retourna encore et soupira de frustration.

Potter, Potter, Potter... Pote Potty... Par Merlin, ce Gryffondor allait le rendre fou. Parce que justement, ce n'était pas un Gryffondor.

Il avait passé trois mois à chercher dans quelle maison il aurait dû aller.

Mais avec toute la bonne volonté du monde - enfin, façon de parler - Draco n'arrivait pas à arrêter son choix. Il s'était penché sur la question, rassemblé des preuves, avait passé plusieurs heures à réfléchir, lister et extrapoler ce qu'il savait sur le Survivant pour trouver la réponse à ce défi. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde mais il n'avait qu'une chance. Une seule. Et il y avait une grande différence entre le fait que le choixpeau avait hésité entre deux maisons, dont l'une était Gryffondor et le fait que le choixpeau avait accédé aux complaintes du petit de onze ans qui voulait aller dans la même maison que les parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Il se tourna sur son autre flanc.

Autre point qui faisait la différence : Harry avait-il, d'une manière ou d'une autre, étouffé ses tendances... Autres que Gryffondor, pour coller au plus possible au comportement de sa maison ? Jouait-il un jeu depuis toutes ses années, ce qui serait fort étonnant mais au point où ils en étaient, tout à fait possible maintenant qu'il le connaissait un peu mieux ? Potter lui avait dit qu'il le connaissait au moins aussi bien que ses deux amis du Trio d'or, soit qu'aucun des deux ne savait que Potter n'était pas un Gryffondor pur souche comme pouvait l'être Weasley. Il suffisait de voir le temps qu'avaient pris leurs deux répartitions : Weasley avait été aussi rapide que lui, mais Potter avait pris plus de temps. Ou alors, le fait de s'être retrouvé dans cette maison spécifique avait assez influencé son caractère pour effacer ou du moins atténuer les autres traits de sa personnalité de telle sorte que s'il devait être réparti de nouveau aujourd'hui, le choixpeau n'aurait aucune hésitation ?

En tous cas, Harr-Potter cachait bien son jeu, vraiment bien.

Bref, Draco n'arrivait vraiment pas à se mettre d'accord pour pouvoir donner une réponse précise. Sachant qu'étant qui il était et ce qu'il était, il n'aimait pas donner une réponse pour quoique ce soit tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait, qu'il ait des argumentations en béton et qu'il puisse voir dans les yeux de son ou ses adversaires cette lueur de surprise due à son parfait développement. Mais au point où il en était... Au point où il en était, il n'arriverait jamais à se décider, surtout jusqu'au lendemain, et sa curiosité était plus forte que son ego.

Il devait savoir, même s'il devait s'abaisser au point de demander à Potter qu'il le lui explique sans que Draco n'ait à donner des suppositions. Parce qu'en plus, si le Serpentard lui donnait son idée arrêtée et que Potter démontait son argumentation à coup de rire et d'argumentations plus logiques que les siennes... Sa dignité en prendrait pour son grade.

Il saurait. Demain, il saurait.

.*.

Ce matin là, Harry se leva sans aucune pression. Il avait plutôt bien dormi, aucune vision macabre grassement offerte par Voldemort cette nuit-là et il était vraiment d'une humeur joyeuse. Rien ne valait une bonne nuit de sommeil pour le mettre de bonne humeur.

Certes. Les habitudes ne changeaient pas et il s'était levé très tôt.

Mais comme il avait passé une bonne nuit et qu'il était pleinement reposé, c'était un pur bonheur.

Il prit une grande inspiration et réfléchit un instant à cette journée prometteuse. À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais qu'importe. Il était vraiment de trop bonne humeur – oui, il fallait le répéter, c'était trop rare pour ne pas le soulever !

Presque en sifflotant, il alla à la grande salle sans entendre un bruit derrière lui quand il sortit des appartements. En fait, si quelqu'un l'avait attaqué ce jour là, il n'aurait su se défendre...

Quand il arriva devant la grande salle, il n'y avait que peu de monde. Il aperçut Luna adossée contre la porte, en pleine discussion avec un Poufsouffle... Mickael Sharps, celui qu'il avait percuté quelques jours plus tôt. Luna semblait lui parler de la constante magnifique des étoiles. Et lui la regardait en fronçant un peu les sourcils, visiblement intéressé d'une certaine manière par ses dires.

\- Oh, Prince Harry, te voilà enfin, chantonna la Serdaigle en se tournant vers lui.

Le Gryffondor sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ce titre, douce Lune de mon cœur ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Quel poète, sourit la jeune femme. Dommage que je ne te sois pas destinée, soupira-t-elle, l'air vraiment embêtée.

\- Tu es une de celle qui court après le meilleur parti ? Je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi, Luna, commenta Mickael avec un sourire.

Soudainement, c'était moins marrant de parler de cela pour Harry...

Luna le regarda en secouant la tête, faisant cliqueter ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Oh, ne va pas croire n'importe quoi. Harry est mon meilleur ami, le tout premier ami que j'ai eu, je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, devenant trouble.

\- Il y aura beaucoup de cris, mais ce sera inévitable, la fine crème de l'Angleterre après tout...  
\- _POTTER_ !

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il observa Malfoy venir vers lui d'un pas décidé, le regard mauvais l'air d'être redevenu le petit con prétentieux suiveur de son papa chéri qui ne réfléchit pas. Le Gryffondor frissonna en le voyant faire, cherchant rapidement dans son esprit ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour attirer sur lui les foudres du Serpentard. Au final, il n'était pas si bordélique que ça, il n'avait pas une masse de possessions, alors Draco ne pouvait lui reprocher des livres qui traînaient - ils étaient dans la bibliothèque -, des chaussettes ou encore des habits, il n'y avait presque rien lui appartenant dans leur salle commune, tout son bordel était dans sa chambre. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?!

Malfoy s'arrêta à peine à son niveau pour lui attraper brutalement le bras et le tirer à sa suite.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi ! Cracha le Serpentard.

Harry déglutit et, trop surpris pour réagir, se laissa traîner par le Serpentard. Luna eut un sourire, fière d'elle et agita doucement la main alors que Malfoy l'emmenait loin d'eux.

\- À tout à l'heure, les garçons~

La trêve avec Malfoy était géniale et Harry était sûr qu'ils étaient en train de construire une amitié. Bancale et étrange, certes, mais une amitié tout de même. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry laissa Malfoy le guider dans un couloir vide, n'osant même pas traîner des pieds de peur d'attirer les foudres du Serpentard sur sa personne. Le blond le lâcha enfin et se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés sur son torse et l'œil torve, Harry se dandina d'un pied à l'autre en le regardant.

\- Quoi ?

Malfoy le fusilla un peu du regard.

\- Je déteste perdre, Potter.

Harry cligna des yeux en le fixant.

\- Euh...

\- Je déteste perdre et, en temps normal, j'aurais évité le sujet. Mais là... LA, c'est trop. Cette question m'obsède et j'ai beau chercher, rien ne me vient. Alors voilà Potter, sois heureux, tu as gagné.

Harry plissa des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- D'aa-ccord.

\- Alors maintenant, dis-moi...

Draco se rapprocha très près de lui et le ventre du jeune homme se tordit sans réelle explication.

\- Dans quelle maison devais-tu aller ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Oh... OH ! Ils étaient halloween, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

\- C'est ... C'est tout ?

\- Parce que ce n'est déjà pas assez, tu trouves ? Demanda Malfoy en plissant des yeux.

Le Gryffondor eut un début de sourire.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! Tu as des qualités pour aller dans les quatre maisons, certes, mais de sacrés désavantages ! Trop gentil pour les Serpentards, pas assez bosseur pour les Serdaigles, trop casse-cou pour les Poufsouffles. Je ne trouve qu'un sale petit Gryffondor abruti et ça m'énerve ! Alors maintenant, Potter ! Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir !

... Voir Malfoy s'énerver avait toujours quelque chose de jouissif. Malsain, mais jouissif. Son sourire s'agrandit et les yeux du Serpentard se firent aussi tranchants que des rasoirs.

\- Tu me dois une faveur, alors, ricana-t-il et Malfoy grimaça.

\- Sale petit...

\- Tut, tut, tut , Malfoy, susurra Harry. N'es-tu pas un homme d'honneur ?

Le Serpentard pinça très fort ses lèvres. Il attrapa le col de Harry et le transperça de son regard en levant la main entre eux deux.

\- Une, Potter. Une seule faveur, pas une de plus.

Harry réussit à retrouver un visage neutre pour hocher la tête, très sérieux.

\- Une seule, compris.

\- Bien. Maintenant...

\- C'est étrange tout de même que tu n'aies pas su trouver. Tu as éliminé les maisons trop vite si tu veux mon avis.

\- Potter ! S'énerva Malfoy en le tirant un peu plus vers lui, menaçant.

Harry eut un petit rire victorieux avant de baisser le regard pour jouer d'un air très intéressé avec la cravate qui pendait au cou du blond face à lui. Il laissa le silence se prolonger jusqu'à ce que Malfoy soit au bord de l'implosion. Et juste avant qu'il n'explose, Harry releva son regard vers lui, se plongeant dans ses yeux argentés lui promettant mille et une tortures. Il eut un petit sourire. Il se rapprocha, bien qu'il n'en avait pas tant besoin que ça et ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille.

\- Le vert me va bien au teint, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il n'attendit aucune réaction de la part de Malfoy - il venait sans doute de le casser -, desserra plutôt la prise que Draco avait sur son col et tourna rapidement les talons. Il quitta le couloir et put atteindre celui de la grande salle - dont les portes étaient enfin ouvertes - avant d'entendre un hurlement derrière lui.

 _\- TU TE FOUS DE MOI_?!

Harry pénétra dans la grande salle en ricanant. Il s'assit face à Luna qui le salua avec un sourire en lui tendant un toast.

\- Merci Luna.

 _\- POTTER !_

Draco récolta plusieurs regards noirs en hurlant ainsi de si bon matin, mais il n'y fit pas attention, se précipitant plutôt vers la table des Serdaigles pour se laisser tomber à côté de Harry, tourné vers lui. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressif qu'aujourd'hui. Était-ce cela, un Malfoy sans son masque ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi, hein ? Hein, Potter, dis-moi que tu te fiches de moi ... !

Harry le fixa en croquant dans son toast et haussa un sourcil, mimique qu'il lui avait directement piquée, et Draco tressaillit.

\- Les chimères sont des êtres compliqués et très intéressants, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les deux se tournèrent vers la jeune Serdaigle qui sourit doucement sans les regarder.

\- Mi-lion, mi-serpent, murmura le Serpentard.

Harry fixa la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Pas ça, pas elle ?

\- Et malheureusement, bien incompris, continua-t-elle en lisant toujours son manuel d'arithmancie

Elle releva les yeux vers eux.

\- Vous ne croyez pas ?

Ils se regardèrent et Harry sourit doucement. Il se tourna vers Malfoy et sourit un peu.

\- Mangeons dans les appartements ce midi et je t'expliquerai, d'accord ?

.

Harry frissonna en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des préfets. C'était parti pour LA Grande Discussion. Malfoy avait été si discret, si silencieux, que ça en avait été dérangeant. Presque. Le Serpentard alla s'asseoir dans un canapé face à lui, ne le quittant pas du regard un seul instant.

Ils restèrent dans un silence lourd pendant un long instant puis Malfoy se frotta le menton.

\- Alors... Serpentard ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- ... Ce n'est pas une blague ? Demanda le vert et argent.

Le jeune homme secoua lentement la tête. Draco inspira doucement avant d'expirer, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Eh bien ça, pour une surprise...  
\- Tu réalises que tu es le seul au courant ... ?

Il y avait Luna aussi, d'une certaine manière. Harry n'en savait trop rien en fait. Mais même si jusque là, ça avait été marrant, ce petit jeu, ce défi étrange entre eux deux... Une réminiscence de ces dernières années pointa dans son esprit et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était : " _Malfoy a désormais un moyen de pression sur moi_. "

Le Serpentard réfléchit, le regard dans le vague, et une partie de l'esprit de Harry réalisa que plus le temps passait, plus Malfoy devenait Draco, moins froid, plus ouvert et presque normal en sa présence.

Ça lui plaisait.

\- On aurait été dans le même dortoir...

\- Mouais.

\- ... Ça aurait été la guerre dans la salle commune.

Harry eut un petit rire.

\- Pire que ça, je crois.

Un sourire flasha sur les lèvres du Serpentard et tous deux se perdirent dans leur esprit, s'imaginant ce qu'aurait été leur vie à se côtoyer tout le temps, tous les jours, encore plus que ces dernières années.

\- On aurait été amis bien plus tôt, murmura Draco.

Harry releva vivement la tête vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- ... Tu viens de dire _bien plus tôt_ ? Est ce que tu me considères comme ton ami ?

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent un instant puis il fronça les sourcils, le regard trouble.

\- Quoi, mais pas du tout. Apprends à te nettoyer les oreilles, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, tu... Tu ... Je, enfin...

Harry eut un sourire amusé teinté de tendresse. Draco Malfoy était sérieusement handicapé des sentiments.

\- Parce que moi, oui, dit-il doucement.

Malfoy se tut, la bouche toujours ouverte. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Harry puis referma la bouche en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé et Harry observa avec intérêt le sourire léger qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Harry garda le silence un instant, se complaisant dans la légèreté de l'atmosphère, puis s'étira.

\- On en aura pris du temps, pour s'entendre.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil en lui jetant un regard en coin.

\- À qui la faute ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, outré.

\- Comme si c'était de MA faute ! Si tu n'avais pas été un petit con dédaigneux et si supérieur aux autres, on aurait pu s'entendre !

\- Comme si j'allais m'abaisser pour plaire à quelqu'un qui m'a si violemment repoussé ! Contra Malfoy.

\- Mais réfléchit deux secondes, je venais d'arriver dans le monde magique et la première personne qui est sympa avec moi, tu arrives et tu la rabaisses, ça n'a pas aidé pour ton image !

\- J'appliquais les préceptes de Lucius que je pensais être quasi divin à l'époque, grogna Malfoy en se renfrognant sur le canapé.

Harry sourit en le voyant grogner comme un enfant à qui on lui aurait retiré une sucrerie promise plus tôt.

\- Je le sais maintenant. Mais tu étais tout de même un petit con.

\- Je n'ai pas changé, déclara Malfoy, comme s'il s'en vantait.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais moi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent et Malfoy plissa des yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi ça colle, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait sûrement ne pas sonner perdue.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- On s'assagit peut-être avec l'âge ? Proposa-t-il.

Mais en fait, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre. Il se sentait toujours alerte, toujours stressé quant à son futur face à Voldemort, mais il se sentait aussi apaisé. Malfoy avait beau être un bon acteur - quoiqu'un peu dramatique -, Harry savait qu'il ne feignait pas le trouble qui l'animait, et qu'il ne lui avait donc donc pas lancé de sort, ou fait avaler une potion de passivité, rien.

Et comme il l'avait réalisé quelques jours plus tôt, d'une certaine manière, Harry commençait à faire confiance à Draco. Pas de sa vie, pas encore, mais assez pour lui donner la possibilité de détruire un peu plus son image publique en révélant qu'il aurait dû être dans la même maison Poudlard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il n'était qu'un infiltré. Mais Harry ne s'en faisait pas. Le déni des maisons de Poudlard sur leurs comportements à tous deux ainsi que sur leur rapprochement, leurs octroyaient un calme relatif et bienvenu. Malfoy avait eu, apparemment, quelques accrochages avec Parkinson et ses anciens gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, mais rien de bien notable. La majorité de sa maison le respectait encore assez pour ses actes passés, sa prestance et son charme, ainsi que son nom, qu'il pensait toujours sien. Tous le laissaient tranquille, lui y compris.

Harry ne s'en faisait... pas trop.

Non, en fait, il ne s'en faisait pas. De toute manière, il savait, à un moment donné, que Draco allait le savoir, savoir qu'il était presque un Serpentard, qu'il aurait dû aller à Serpentard.

L'actuel Gryffondor réfléchit un instant au fait que c'était étrange. Il appelait en pensée son ancienne Némésis une fois par son prénom, une fois pas son nom de famille. La familiarité s'était installée d'elle-même, ça s'imposait à son esprit sans qu'il ne le réalise le plus souvent... Il pensait à Malfoy comme Draco souvent quand ils étaient dans les appartements, seulement tous les deux. Il pensait à lui comme ça quand ils partageaient un moment, ce genre de moment étrange qui, avant cette année, aurait dégénéré en affrontement verbal, puis physique, mais qui maintenant les faisait sourire discrètement pour Draco et rire pour Harry, le tout d'un air complice.

C'était Malfoy à d'autres moments, comme quand il avait le port altier du Prince de Poudlard, quand il remettait quelqu'un en place, quand il expliquait d'une voix distraite à Harry, comme à un enfant, à quel point il n'était qu'un idiot. Ça, c'était Malfoy et personne d'autre.

Par contre, Harry ne se voyait pas appeler Malfoy fils par son prénom à voix haute. C'était... Non, ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était pas "bien", pas... eux.

... Pas encore.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : Coucou :D Voui, on peut dire ça comme ça .w. J'en suis bien contente alors ;D

Draco est une petit commère qui surkiff les ragots x) Et t'a vu comment il est avec les autres gens qu'Harry ? ;)

Tout à fait, son monde s'écroule totalement. Tu as tout à fait comprit ce que je voulais faire passer avec Ron, parce que c'est aussi comme ça que je vois Ron. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien lire les Bashings parce que même si c'est souvent tiré par les cheveux, certaines montrent que vouloir être parfaitement bon tend vers la noirceur ( Genre le Juge Claude Frollo ! ) Bref, je m'égare.

Sev' est adorable. Et Draco l'est encore plus x)

poutoux toi-même ! :D

* * *

 _ET VOILA ! Halloween, ENFIN ! \O/ Alors ? Que pensez-vous du chapitre ? De la réalisation ? Certes, Draco est assez intelligent pour comprendre par lui-même, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais hey. C'est de Draco par rapport à Harry dont on parle, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils sont aveuglés l'un en face de l'autre, voyez. Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : Oui, Luna a eu un coup de cœur pour Harry en cinquième année :) Mais elle le voit désormais comme son meilleur ami._

 _Bref. Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	19. Chapter 19

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz doit en avoir marre de mes histoire à rallonge x)

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 19** **-**

 _La salle commune des Gryffondors était calme, ou tout du moins aurait dû l'être. Il n'y avait personne, si ce n'était Harry, qui faisait face au visage de son meilleur ami déformé par la haine et le dégoût._

 _\- Comment tu peux nous faire ça ?! Tu es immonde, c'est dégueulasse ! Tu es-_

 _La voix de Ron s'éteignit comme si on lui avait lancé un silencio . Il continuait de vociférer et son visage de déforma doucement, se ternissant, devenant même grisâtre. Ses pommettes ondulèrent et craquèrent. Sa vision se troubla et son cœur tressauta. La pièce, sa vision, Ron, tout devint sombre, englouti par un goudron bouillant de magie noire, la sensation de chute le prit de court – il tomba, encore et encore, et son cœur explosa._

.

Le retour à la réalité fut plus que rude. Harry et Hermione, assis en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre sur un petit tapis dans le bureau du professeur Snape, furent brutalement séparés par une vague de magie que le jeune homme relâcha pour sortir de cette vision des enfers. Ça avait été un mélange en rêve plutôt cauchemardesque de souvenirs douloureux.

Harry ne voulait vraiment pas que Hermione voit le sujet de discorde entre lui et Ron, et voulait encore moins que la jeune femme voit son petit-ami se transformer en Voldemort en train de susurrer des insultes en Fourchelang. Ça avait été un cauchemar traumatisant pour Harry, Hermione n'avait vraiment pas à le vivre elle aussi.

Le jeune Gryffondor se redressa en grognant et en frottant sa tête douloureuse et jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière se redressait tout aussi difficilement que lui, propulsée à trois mètres sous l'onde de choc. Snape l'aida à se mettre sur pied et regarda Harry s'asseoir en tailleur en soupirant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il. Je croyais que vous étiez enfin tombés en Transe.

Cela faisait un mois que Harry et Hermione, sous la supervision du professeur Snape, essayaient de rentrer en Transe partagée et il commençait à y avoir quelques améliorations depuis deux semaines. Mais malheureusement, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à garder leur concentration assez longtemps pour arriver à l'onde parfaite qui leur permettrait un état de conscience partagée qui conduirait indubitablement à une Transe partagée. Pour le moment, ils n'arrivaient encore qu'à tomber dans les souvenirs de l'un ou de l'autre.

Hermione soupira.

\- Harry ne voulait pas que je vois son souvenir, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'était plus... Le souvenir d'un cauchemar... commenta-t-il en évitant son regard.

Snape soupira à son tour.

\- Il faut lâcher prise, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu que vous trouviez quelqu'un en qui vous aviez parfaitement confiance.

Harry hocha doucement la tête et Snape mit fin à leur séance.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Harry ? Demanda doucement Hermione alors qu'il la raccompagnait de nouveau aux dortoirs des Gryffondors.

Le jeune homme la regarda, gêné.

\- Bien sûr que si, Mione. Je te confierai ma vie sans aucune hésitation, sans même y réfléchir un instant. C'est juste que... C'était un cauchemar peu agréable à vivre, je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça.

Elle le fixa avec attention.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas en rapport avec ta dispute avec Ron ? Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Harry secoua vivement la tête en niant. Elle ne le croyait pas mais ne sembla pas prendre la mouche ni lui en tenir rigueur. Elle ne dit rien, n'insista aucunement et Harry remercia le ciel d'avoir mit ce petit bout de femme dans sa vie. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il deviendrait sans elle.

.*.

Draco observa ses coéquipiers en souriant d'un air supérieur.

\- Êtes-vous fiers de vous ? Susurra-t-il en les observant l'un après l'autre.

Les élèves plus jeunes que lui, de troisième et quatrième année, évitèrent son regard mais ceux de cinquième, sixième et dernière année le fusillaient des yeux. Un poursuiveur, un élève de cinquième année, ricana.

\- Comme si on allait t'écouter, sale traître.

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres et se tourna vers lui, tout en souriant de ce sourire si froid qu'il offrait toujours à ceux qui ne méritaient même pas d'être une poussière sur son chemin.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Je ne suis qu'un sale traître.

Il perdit son sourire, retrouvant toute sa prestance de Prince des Serpentards.

\- Mais vous, vous êtes des idiots.

Il y eut un mouvement parmi les joueurs mais aucun n'osa s'approcher de lui.

\- Dois-je vous rappelez où nous sommes ? Dois-je vous rappelez qui nous sommes ? Des Serpentards à Poudlard. Et n'en déplaise à vos envies et aux dires de Parkinson, je suis toujours un Serpentard et pire encore, je suis toujours votre capitaine.

Il les regarda fixement, marquant une pause pour qu'ils impriment ses paroles.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en accord avec la manière dont je vis ma vie ? Je m'en contrebalance. Si vous comptez me refaire un coup pareil au prochain match, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant : Je dissoudrai l'équipe et pour la première depuis qu'on pratique le Quidditch, il n'y en aurai que trois dans l'école de Poudlard. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Être ceux qui, sous peine d'une pathétique vendetta digne d'enfants de quatre ans envers leur capitaine, l'auraient poussé à dissoudre l'équipe des Serpentards ?

\- Tu n'oseras jamais.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler à qui tu parles ?

\- Tu n'es plus un Malfoy, tu n'es plus qu'un sans-nom même si tu usurpes toujours le nom de Monsieur Malfoy, lui cracha-t-on au visage.

Il sourit.

\- L'inconvénient de s'être ainsi échappé d'Azkaban, c'est que le grand Lucius Malfoy n'a aucune autorité dans le monde Magique sous peine d'y retourner sous peu. Personne, mis à part vous, ne sait qu'il m'a déshérité et je n'ose imaginer de quelle manière vous êtes au courant. Lucius m'a appris à être ce que nous sommes : De fiers sorcier sang-purs d'Angleterre. Il m'a toujours appris à marcher fièrement car j'étais meilleur que les autres par mon sang et mon nom. Je n'ai plus de nom ? Qu'importe, mon sang est toujours mien. Et contrairement à quelques uns d'entre vous, ma dignité est aussi toujours mienne. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne me dicter ma conduite, comme il me l'avait appris et ça ne lui a pas convenu. Et alors ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce que vous pensez de moi ? Vous pouvez me haïr et me détester autant que vous voulez, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de mettre en péril notre chance de gagner au Quidditch juste parce que vous voulez me faire comprendre que vous ne m'aimez pas ! Ça y est, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je sais, est-ce qu'on peu passer à autre chose ? Je suis un Serpentard, vous êtes des Serpentards. On nous a toujours dit que l'on devait se serrer les coudes et montrer un front uni face aux autres maisons parce que ce n'est pas elles qui vont prendre notre défense. Vous savez ce que vous avez fait durant le match contre Serdaigle ? Vous nous avez ridiculisé devant toute l'école. J'ai attrapé ce fichu vif d'or et vous êtes restez là, à vous tourner les pouces.

\- Comme si ça ne t'avait pas plus qu'on perde ! Lui dit un de ses batteurs - enfin, un des deux batteurs de l'équipe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Bien sûr que non, ça ne me plait pas qu'on perde ! J'aimerais bien, pour une fois, gagner cette fichue coupe !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand on jouera un match contre les Gryffondorks ? Tu iras roucouler avec Potter ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je lui ferai bouffer la poussière. Je veux cette coupe pour notre dernière année. Votre comportement est puéril, même pour nous. Nous sommes des Serpentards, par Merlin !

\- Tu feras ce que tu voudras pour les matchs à venir, mais on ne suivra pas tes ordres. Tu ne mérites pas d'être dans notre maison, lui cracha le même cinquième année que plus tôt. Tu ne mérites pas d'être notre capitaine, on s'en sortira bien mieux sans toi.

Draco le regarda de nouveau puis fixa les autres joueurs les uns après les autres en souriant doucement.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous faîtes le poids ? Toute l'école a peut-être cru que j'avais payé mon entrée dans l'équipe avec les nimbus 2001 durant ma deuxième année mais j'ai passé des sélections, tout comme vous. Les Nimbus n'étaient qu'un étalage de plus de la fortune de Lucius en guise de "remerciements". J'ai mérité ma place dans l'équipe et vous pouvez être de mauvaise foi autant que vous voulez, vous savez tous que Potter et moi sommes les meilleurs joueurs de cette école. Mais après tout, si vous pensez faire mieux que moi...

Avec des mouvements très lents pour faire monter la pression - non, il n'était pas dramatique et ne se mettait pas en scène, il aimait juste faire les choses bien et joliment - il retira son badge qui le nommait capitaine de l'équipe et le lança à la tête du cinquième année, qui ne réussit même pas à le rattraper. Le badge tomba dans l'herbe. Draco sourit.

\- Débrouillez-vous sans moi. Faîtes des sélections et essayez de trouver quelqu'un qui saura tenir tête à Potter et aux autres. Sans moi, vous ne savez pas jouer en équipe mais allez-y, je vous en prie. Amusez-vous bien. Vous avez trois jours pour trouver un nouveau joueur, je te souhaite toute la chance du monde pour y arriver aussi vite, Kane.

Il attrapa son balai et le mit sur son épaule.

\- Il fut un temps, être à Serpentard voulait dire quelque chose d'autre que « _les connards et les détestés par tous_ ». Vous alimentez leur moulin, c'est bien triste. Quant à moi, je vous dis bonsoir.

Le nez en l'air et l'air digne - il était bien plus digne que tous ces crapauds sur balais - il quitta le stade d'entraînement de Quidditch en essayant de faire taire la pointe de douleur qui lui transperçait la poitrine parce qu'il s'était lui-même jeté hors de l'équipe.

Quand Potter lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas peur que son équipe ne reconnaisse plus son autorité sur le terrain, Draco s'était insurgé et avait véritablement cru que les Serpentards allaient être plus intelligents que cela. Mais il s'était apparemment fourvoyé. D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient pas eu tant de contacts que ça, même lors du premier entraînement. Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole mais il s'était fait à cette situation sans souci. Les joueurs avaient suivi ses directives, il n'avait pas vu de problème jusqu'à ce fameux premier match. Les joueurs n'avaient pas protégé les cages, avaient laissé les Serdaigles marquer, encore et encore - certains avaient même ri au nez de Draco quand il s'était mis à les engueuler pour qu'ils bougent leurs gros fions. Draco avait rapidement attrapé le vif d'or mais par assez vite, puisque les Serdaigles avaient gagné le match à 160 contre 150. Et au grand dam de Draco, ils avaient mérité cette victoire car même si les Serpentards les avaient laissé faire, ils avaient marqués chaque point à la main.

Draco soupira en entrant dans l'école, direction ses appartements.

Ils étaient désormais la risée de toute l'école. Quelques Serdaigles avaient plains Draco à cause du comportement de ses coéquipiers, mais la grande majorité s'était moquée des joueurs et de leur inaction ainsi que de l'autorité soit disant inexistante de l'ancien Malfoy. Il aurait bien aimé leur faire ravaler leurs ricanements à ceux-là mais malheureusement, ils étaient un peu trop nombreux.

Tout Poudlard presque. C'était... Désagréable.

Il entra dans ses appartements, la mine sombre et réalisant seulement maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû se comporter d'une manière aussi Gryffondor : Il aurait dû défaire l'équipe de Quidditch avant de prendre sa "retraite", ça leur aurait bien fait les pieds, tiens ! Parce que l'année passée, ils avaient organisé des sélections pour voir qui aurait le potentiel profil pour être attrapeur suppléant et cela avait été à la fois affligeant et très bon pour son ego de constater que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Draco savait qu'ils ne trouveraient personne qui pourrait le remplacer dans l'équipe, et Kane avait été le plus hermétique au concept du jeu en équipe, alors en tant que capitaine ? Ils avaient en effet trois jours devant eux pour trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Draco, ils n'y arriveraient pas et seraient automatiquement disqualifiés car trop peu dans l'équipe. Draco regrettait un peu que cela se termine de cette manière, il aurait vraiment aimé gagner la coupe, une année, une seule... Qu'il gagne ENFIN face à Harry, se serait tellement bien...

\- Déjà rentré ?

Draco ne sursauta pas - non, il n'avait pas fait un bond de deux mètres et n'était pas en ce moment même en train de se tenir la poitrine pour éviter que son cœur ne se fasse la malle, non ! - en entendant la voix de Potter juste à côté de lui. Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor pour le trouver installé sur le canapé, face à une Granger assise en tailleur face à la table basse et de nombreux parchemins. La jeune femme rougissait et Draco se dit que Potter pensait sûrement qu'il rentrerait bien plus tard, qu'elle serait partie bien avant et qu'il n'en saurait bien sûr rien. Mais bon, si elle faisait bosser Harry - ce qu'il, Draco le savait, détestait presque autant que le Lord Noir -, il n'allait rien dire. Il regarda plutôt Potter en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, je suis toujours sur le terrain, ceci n'est qu'une projection astrale - Bien sûr que je suis rentré !

Il traversa le salon pour mettre son balai à côté de celui du Gryffondor en grognant.

\- Quelle question idiote, digne des plus grand benêts de l'histoire sorcière.

\- Hm... Et ... Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda doucement Potter, espérant sûrement détourner l'attention de Draco de Granger qui rangeait silencieusement ses affaires.

Les épaules du Serpentard tombèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler et il soupira en se retournant pour allez s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé où était installé Harry.

\- Au vu du spectacle qu'ils nous ont offert au dernier match, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il rata le regard soucieux que Harry et Granger s'échangèrent.

\- Tu n'as plus ton insigne de capitaine... Déclara doucement Granger.

Draco rouvrit les yeux pour la fixer et haussa un peu les épaules.

\- Kane pense qu'ils s'en sortiront bien mieux sans moi, que veux-tu que je te dise...

Il soupira de nouveau en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je ne les pensais pas assez bête pour me faire ce coup là... De vrais Gryffondors.

\- Eh ! S'exclama Potter en souriant.

Draco secoua la tête en cachant son amusement. Il était un peu trop découragé pour vraiment s'en amuser.

\- Pourquoi se sont-ils comportés comme cela durant le dernier match ? S'enquit la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers Potter en haussant un sourcil surpris. Il n'avait pas dit à sa meilleure amie sa situation... particulière ? Harry le regarda et secoua doucement la tête. Draco grogna.

\- Ils ne reconnaissent plus mon autorité en tant que capitaine et que Serpentard.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui la fit plisser du nez.

\- Mais enfin, tu es un Malfoy, que diable. Qui sont-ils par rapport à toi ? De vulgaires paysans !

Draco cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, qui fixait sa meilleure amie d'un air perdu mais amusé.

\- Tu nous fais l'avocate du Diable, Mione ? S'enquit le Gryffondor.

Elle haussa les épaules en rougissant des pommettes.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai. Qu'on l'apprécie ou non, Malfoy est le chef et le meilleur joueur de sa maison, point. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils retournent leur veste aussi rapidement, ça va les pénaliser plus qu'autre chose !

Draco se redressa dans son siège en souriant légèrement.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je suis plus que d'accord avec ce que tu dis, Granger.

La jeune femme sembla rayonner après un temps de surprise de sa part et de celle de Harry.

\- Mais la situation est un peu plus complexe que cela...

Il hésitait encore à expliquer toute la situation à la jeune femme quand un son de clochette se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Harry et Draco observèrent autour d'eux et virent la tenture de Serdaigle et celle de Serpentard luire un peu. Harry ne comprit pas du tout, puisque Draco n'avait pas pris le temps de lui expliquer, mais le Serpentard se redressa et leva sa baguette, prête à l'emploi.

Dumbledore lui avait expliqué la particularité du tableau qui gardait les anciens appartements des préfets. Tout comme - apparemment - la peinture de la salle commune des Gryffondors, cette peinture réagissait aux personnes faces et à l'intérieur des appartements, même si elle ne parlait pas. Elle était aussi vielle que l'école elle-même et à chaque génération, les préfets posaient leurs insignes contre les portes du château représentées. Les insignes servaient aussi de balises pour ceux de l'extérieur, puisque suivant les préfets présents dans les appartements, des lumières s'allumaient sur la peinture, localisées aux endroits de leur maison respective. Pendant longtemps, quand un élève avait besoin de voir un préfet, il allait devant la peinture pour voir si le préfet de sa maison était présent dans les appartements et si c'était le cas, il n'avait qu'à toucher sa salle commune illuminée pour prévenir de sa présence et dans les appartements, les tentures luisaient doucement pour prévenir les étudiants. Bien sûr, Draco et Harry n'étaient pas préfets mais comme tous deux avaient des plaques de verres ensorcelées par le Directeur pour leur permettre d'aller et venir tranquillement dans leurs appartements et que la pièce reconnaissait leur maison via leur uniforme, cela revenait au même.

Ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était que Draco n'avait dit à personne comment cela fonctionnait, et surtout : Qu'est-ce qu'un Serdaigle faisait avec un Serpentard devant les appartements des Préfets ? Personne dans l'école - mis à part Granger, le parrain de Draco et Dumbledore - ne savaient où dormaient Draco et Potter.

Il y eut le bruit caractéristique de la peinture s'ouvrant pour laisser entrer les personnes. Draco avait lancé le sort permettant aux élèves d'entrer dans les appartements mais n'avait pas lâché sa baguette pour autant, toujours sur ses gardes. À ses côtés, Harry s'était lui aussi levé, aux aguets en le voyant reprendre la posture tendue qu'il avait en dehors de leur appartement.

\- Bonjour les garçons, j'ai trouvé cette petite couleuvre perdue qui te cherchait, Draco.

Le susnommé cligna des yeux et se détendit un peu.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Luna, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Zabini apprécie que tu le qualifies de couleuvre, dit-il d'une voix détachée.

En effet, c'était bien Luna Lovegood qui sautillait jusqu'à eux, suivie plus calmement par Blaise Zabini qui regardait autour de lui d'un œil intéressé. Cela dit, il n'avait pas l'air vexé par le qualificatif utilisé par la Serdaigle. Le Serpentard tout juste arrivé lança un regard surpris à Harry et Granger - toujours sur le sol cela dit -, vite rejoins par Luna qui commença à leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Draco observa son camarade de maison un instant avant de ranger discrètement sa baguette. Harry le vit et se rassit en reportant son attention sur les deux filles, saluant Luna. Blaise les regarda tous les trois avant de tourner la tête vers Draco et lui lancer quelque chose au visage. Réflexe d'attrapeur oblige, Draco referma sa main sur le petit objet et observa l'insigne de capitaine de l'équipe briller dans sa main. Il releva la tête vers Blaise en haussant un sourcil en une question silencieuse. Le noir haussa les épaules en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je viens en tant que négociateur, dit-il d'une voix tranquille en lançant un regard vers les trois des autres maisons, comme hésitant à parler devant eux.

Mais Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je suis le nouveau joueur, enfin... Si tu acceptes.

L'ancien-capitaine-plus-si-ancien-que-ça-il-ne-comprenait-plus-trop-où-il-en-était fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça si j'accepte ? Et je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entrer dans l'équipe ?

\- Tu leur a fait peur en partant, Dray. L'équipe s'est retournée contre Kane pour t'avoir fait quitter ton poste. Ils refusent de perdre un atout tel que toi et veulent que tu reviennes pour reprendre ta place. Et je ne veux pas être autre chose que poursuiveur. Ça tombe bien, Kane est viré à l'unanimité et je prends sa place.

Draco renifla d'un air dédaigneux mais plus amusé qu'autre chose. Ces pauvres petits serpents, tellement perdus sans lui~

\- Alors ?

Le de-nouveau-capitaine réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner vers le dos de Harry.

\- Potter, vous avez le terrain demain soir ?

Le Gryffon se tourna vers eux, plume en main.

\- Hm, nope. Moi je l'ai après demain. Il n'y a personne demain soir.

Draco hocha la tête puis regarda de nouveau Blaise en souriant un peu d'un air mesquin.

\- Très bien, alors c'est d'accord. Que demain, vous soyez tous présents à 17h30 sur le terrain. Et Blaise, tu leur diras que s'ils comptent me refaire ce coup-ci, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. Je ne rendrai pas mon badge mais je préfère cent fois dissoudre l'équipe plutôt que de les laisser croire qu'ils peuvent me mener en bateau.

Oh oui, il allait les faire souffrir demain soir. Que croyaient-ils ?! Qu'il allait laisser leur comportement impuni ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Non, attend, encore mieux. Ne leur dis rien. Dis leur que tu ne m'as pas trouvé mais que vous avez encore plus besoin de vous entraîner. Demain soir, je vais vous faire suer et pleurer votre mère.

Un sourire similaire au sien fleurit sur les lèvres de Blaise et il hocha vivement la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Le Prince compte-t-il reprendre son trône ou va-t-il laisser l'Usurpatrice s'amuser encore un peu ?

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco et son sourire se fit carnassier.

\- Laissons la mijoter encore un peu...

Encore un tout petit peu.

Il n'eut pas conscience du regard étrange que Harry lui lança, les pupilles dilatées et pétillantes d'intérêt.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : HAHAHAHA, rigole pas, j'en arrive à l'oublier moi aussi xD mais je vais rapidement en reparler, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je pense que ça va te plaire :P Je pense qu'il l'a eu mauvaise pendant un court instant, mais le choc de la nouvelle l'a déconcerté. Draco est buté, il ne voit pas plus loin de son nez quand on parle de Harry. Même s'il savait que Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor pur souche au départ, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression qu'il avait sur lui. En effet, il s'est mal exprimé, en pensant trop gentil, il entendait par là trop... comment dire... propre sur lui, un vrai petit Gryffondor quoi, honnête et héro en tout genre.

Bien sûr qu'ils sont théâtrale, surtout Harry. Il voulait un peu ... Être comme Draco sur ce coup là, lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir des réactions tout à fait Serpentardes. ( Et puis ouais, si je peux glisser un peu de pré-Drarry kinky, je ne vais pas me gêner ;D - CRAVAAAAATE - )

J'avoue que la conversation était plus... une reconnaissance de leur amitié. Et en effet, Draco n'a pas trop d'infos, mais il prend ce qu'il a pour le moment. En tant que Serpentard justement, il sait qu'il ne peut pas trop accablé Harry de question, ça ne le ferait que se braquer. Enfin, qu'il croit.

Ahaha, tu verras bien ;p

Ouiii de la neige ! \O/

Gros poutoux !

 **adenoide** : Et oui, pauvre petit Harry a pleiiiin de petits bourdes qui lui arrive, le pauvre x) C'est sa marque de fabrique :P

 **Shinji Inu** : Eh oui xD Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus ! :D J'espère que ça te plais toujours :P

* * *

 _Bordel, ce que je peux aimer ce chapitre xD J'espère que ça vous plait tout autant ! :D Enfin bref. Que pourrais-je vous raconter de beau... J'en sais trop rien, désolé xD Mise à part que je vais aller écrire un peu plus :P_

 _A jeudi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	20. Chapter 20

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz doit en avoir marre de mes histoire à rallonge x)

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 20** **-**

Harry prit une grande inspiration et s'étira. L'air était plus que frais, c'était très agréable après une journée pareille. Le jeune homme continuait de se lever très tôt mais il était de plus en plus reposé. Il se doutait bien que ses cauchemars continuaient de le hanter, mais avec les exercices qu'il faisait avec Hermione pour atteindre une Transe Partagée, il était trop fatigué et tombait dans un sommeil trop lourd pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit au petit matin.

Il pleuvait sans s'arrêter depuis quelques jours, une pluie drue et intense qui avait poussé les professeurs à annuler les entraînements de Quidditch et reporter les matchs, le temps que cette perturbation passe. Et ça y était, aujourd'hui était le premier jour sec et Harry en profitait pour prendre un bon gros bol d'air frais. Il aimait beaucoup l'odeur qu'avait la terre après la pluie, ça avait un effet apaisant sur son âme.

Son regard dériva vers les anneaux du stade de Quidditch qu'il apercevait d'ici et il frissonna doucement. Quand Draco avait presque failli quitter l'équipe de Serpentard, Harry s'était rendu compte que ne plus se battre avec lui, surtout sur un terrain de Quidditch serait désolant. Draco était véritablement un adversaire motivant, et Harry savait parfaitement qu'il attrapait toujours le vif d'or car il n'avait vraiment pas peur de se mettre dans des situations improbables dans les airs et qu'il avait aussi beaucoup de chance. Si Harry était quelqu'un de plus posé et de plus réfléchit, qui ne comptait pas tant sur son instinct dans les airs, Draco pouvait très bien le prendre par surprise.

Heureusement, Zabini était venu lui rendre son dû et Draco était toujours capitaine ainsi qu'attrapeur.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment voulu espionner. Mais les deux Serpentards étaient dans la même pièce, et Zabini avait même appelé l'ancien Malfoy par un surnom affectif. Le Gryffondor n'avait pourtant jamais eu l'impression que les deux jeunes hommes étaient proches, et pourtant. Alors oui, il avait peut-être écouté leur conversation. Et le regard qu'avait eu Draco en déclarant à Zabini qu'il laissait un peu de temps à " l'Usurpatrice " avant de reprendre son " trône " ... Il frissonna de nouveau et soupira.

Draco était quelqu'un de puissant, Harry en avait fait les frais pendant des années. Maintenant que la colère du Serpentard n'était plus dirigée vers sa personne, Harry trouvait cela... Quelque peu ... Envoûtant, à défaut d'un autre mot. Ça l'avait intrigué, plus que cela n'aurait dû. Alors le lendemain soir, juste après les cours, il s'était enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité et s'était installé dans les gradins pour observer la douce vengeance de Draco envers son équipe. Ce n'était pas pour espionner leur tactique de jeu, pas du tout. Il avait voulu se donner à lui même cette excuse, mais s'était rapidement résigné à reconnaître ce que c'était réellement : de la pure curiosité malsaine à voir Draco prendre plaisir à asseoir son autorité sur ses joueurs.

Harry n'allait pas se mentir, même s'il n'était pas pour les petites vengeances vicieuses à la Serpentard, il ne pouvait que respecter Draco pour la succession d'exercices plus vicieux les uns que les autres pour bien faire rentrer dans l'esprit des joueurs qu'ils avaient foiré leur coup durant leur dernier match.

Le jeune Gryffondor était jaloux, d'une certaine manière. Après tout, même si les Gryffondors n'avaient rien laissé voir durant le match qu'ils avaient eu contre les Poufsouffles - et qu'ils avaient brillamment gagné d'ailleurs -, ses joueurs n'étaient pas très réceptifs à ses paroles. Seule Ginny durant l'entraînement avait pris les choses au sérieux. Ron n'avait rien fait mais heureusement, durant le match, ils s'étaient battus comme les bons petits lions qu'ils étaient.

Il soupira et resserra sa cape autour de lui pour commencer à marcher vers le stade. En arrivant, il sourit un peu en voyant qui était dans les airs. Ginny, ses cheveux au vent, riait de la grimace et de la position un peu crispée de Dean sur son balai. Il faisait frais et il y avait du vent, et même si Dean aimait voler, il n'était pas aussi intrépide que la jeune Weasley. Et Harry trouvait ça marrant de les observer en pleine danse pré-nuptiale. C'était comme ça qu'il le voyait.

Il était heureux pour la jeune femme. Dean était un gars extraordinaire - même si, comme tous les autres, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année - il restait un gars adorable et éperdument amoureux de la Gryffondor. Gryffondor qui, depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Harry, était plus que réceptive à ses petites attentions. Le Capitaine de l'équipe était sûr que les deux jeunes gens seraient en couple avant la fin de l'année, foi de Gryffondor.

Il les observa voler et flirter jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent. Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant Dean la remercier en lui déposant un rapide et léger baiser sur la joue avant de la quitter, le vent transportant sa voix jusqu'à Harry, toujours dans les gradins.

\- Je dois aller bosser la métamorphose avec Seamus, merci pour ce petit cours de vol.

Il la salua de la main puis quitta le stade. Harry rit en la voyant sautiller en levant les bras au ciel en gloussant avant d'enjamber son bolide et de retourner dans les airs. Il resta à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive enfin. Elle resta sur place un instant avant de guider d'un geste fluide son balai jusqu'à lui, restant à quelques mètres de lui, en suspend au dessus du vide. Harry hésita un instant avant de sourire doucement.

\- Bonjour Ginny.

Elle hésita elle aussi avant de lui offrir un sourire resplendissant.

\- Salut Harry.

Elle s'avança pour descendre de son bolide et s'asseoir dans les gradins, juste à côté de lui et son balai à ses pieds.

\- Comment... Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle, visiblement un peu gênée de lui parler.

Elle non plus ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année. En fait, depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, la jeune femme l'avait évité comme la peste l'année passée, et lui... Et lui l'avait laissé faire. Et depuis le début de l'année, n'en parlons pas.

\- Je vais bien, sourit-il doucement.

Il l'observa.

\- Et toi ?

Elle gigota sur son banc en lui jetant un drôle de regard, rougissant un peu.

\- Ça va... Je vais bien, oui...

Ginny inspira franchement puis se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil - ... peut-être même celui que Draco, oui... - et elle sembla surprise.

\- Comment ça ?

Il savait ce dont elle parlait - l'entente avec Draco Malfoy, sa disparition du dortoir des Gryffondors, sa dispute avec Ronald... Mais il voulait savoir comment elle voyait les choses.

\- Pourquoi tu ... tu abandonnes les Gryffondors, comme ça ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Grimaça-t-elle.

Ah... Ça, non, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda-t-il en riant un peu, gêné.

Ginny... Ginny n'avait rien à voir avec Draco ou... ou le fait qu'il ne dormait plus chez les Gryffondors. Enfin, pas trop. C'était sûr, il ne s'était pas senti très à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas spécifiquement à cause d'elle, elle était noyée dans la masse pour le coup. Elle inspira puis soupira.

\- Je veux dire... On s'est quitté je croyais en bon terme et... Soudainement toi et Ron, vous ne vous parlez plus, puis maintenant tu traînes avec Malfoy, tu dors plus chez nous... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Je m'inquiète.

Harry soupira à son tour en secouant la tête. Il se redressa et s'étira.

\- Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça.

Presque pas... Mais il ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Avec Ron... On a eu un différend. Avec Malfoy, on fait une trêve. Avec les Gryffondors... Enfin, il faut vous mettre d'accord. Les Gryffondors s'amusent à se dire propres sur eux, les gens de la Lumière, blablabla, mais... Quand on voit comment vous avez tous réagi quand Malfoy et moi, on s'est calmé... On dirait que ça vous amuse de repousser tous ceux qui ne sont pas de la maison. Maintenant que je mange à la table de Luna, je vois bien que les Serdaigles et les Pouffsoufles sont beaucoup plus proches que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Les Gryffondors sont beaucoup trop en autarcie, il n'y a que toi qui traînait avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison, soit Luna. Avec Malfoy, on n'est pas amis.

Enfin, on ne l'était pas encore, pensa-t-il.

\- Mais étant donné que plus personne ne me parlait et qu'il m'avait proposé une trêve, ouais je me suis mis à traîner avec lui.

\- Malgré tout ce qu'il nous a fait toutes ses années ?

\- On le lui rendait bien, lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire complice. Mais oui, malgré tout ça. Et pour preuve de sa bonne foi, il n'insulte plus Hermione et arrive même à travailler à côté d'elle sans rien dire ; je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il fait des efforts.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Mais, moi...

\- Ginny, la coupa-t-il. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça. Tu avais raison, ça ne collait pas entre nous, je...

Il se mordilla la lèvre en se frottant la nuque.

\- Tu m'attendais depuis des années et tu m'as toujours idolâtré alors... C'est vrai que j'ai dû être une bonne déception.

Elle grimaça et secoua la tête mais le laissa finir.

\- Et moi... Je reconnais que j'ai choisi la facilité. Tu étais là, tu m'attendais, j'ai laissé faire. Je n'ai pas été très réglo et il est normal que tu m'aies plaqué, on courait droit dans le mur.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, s'humidifiant elle aussi les lèvres.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser... murmura-t-elle.

Il eut un petit sourire.

\- Je t'avoue que oui, j'ai été énervé quand tu m'as plaqué. Et heureusement que tu as pris tes distances à ce moment là. Mais je t'avoue que maintenant, je me rends bien compte que c'est plus... Mon ego qui a été blessé plus qu'autre chose.

Elle eut un rire.

\- Par Merlin... Les garçons, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

Il rit avec elle.

\- Mouais, les garçons... Sauf Dean, hein ? La taquina-t-il.

Elle rougit.

\- Chut. Ne dit rien.

Ne jamais dire à un Gryffondor et surtout à Harry ce qu'il devait faire, il ferait le contraire. Alors il continua de la taquiner pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le ciel se mette à crachouiller quelques gouttes d'eau. Ils rentrèrent d'un pas léger jusqu'au château, tout sourire.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter de la sorte, Harry, commença Ginny en regardant le sol. Je suis désolée.

Il eut un petit sourire et posa son bras sur ses épaules pour la serrer un peu contre lui.

\- Je comprends tes raisons. Je t'en ai voulu mais c'est vite parti, c'était normal, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle sourit et l'enlaça pour le serrer très fort.

\- Mais j'aurais pas dû ! Geignit-elle. Tu m'as manqué ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir... un frère en moins, bouda-t-elle.

Elle avait une moue sur le visage qui, pendant un temps, avait fait craquer Harry. Aujourd'hui, il la trouvait toujours aussi mignonne, mais il n'avait plus de sentiments amoureux pour elle. Il sourit et lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi et oui. Tu es ma petite sœur de cœur...

Les deux Gryffondors se sourirent, intérieurement heureux de se retrouver sans qu'aucune ambiguïté ne vienne entacher leur relation.

.*.

Le soir-même, alors que Harry avait passé une de ces dernières journées de Novembre fort agréable, Draco l'avait retrouvé dans les appartements pour lui proposer d'aller ensemble dîner. Le Gryffondor et lui parlèrent du cours de Metamorphose alors qu'ils s'installaient tranquillement à la table des Serdaigles. Ces derniers s'étaient vraiment habitués à eux, laissant leur place de libre et les saluant avec un sourire ou un signe de main. C'était une table relativement calme par rapport au Gryffondor mais néanmoins agréable et chaleureuse, contrairement aux Serpentards - enfin, apparemment -.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Hermione se pose à côté de Harry et face à Draco en cachant son bâillement derrière sa main. Le Gryffondor sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie.

\- Journée difficile ? On a pourtant passé la même, ricana-t-il.

Elle se frotta les yeux avec un air de petit chaton à peine réveillé.

\- J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réviser, je me suis réveillée en retard. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard.

Draco se moqua avec un petit ricanement et elle tenta de lui lancer un regard noir, ce qui tomba à l'eau. Alors elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, grognant en rencontrant un nœud.

\- Bref. Et vous les garçons ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle commençait doucement à intégrer Malfoy dans les conversations qu'elle avait avec Harry. Elle ne mangeait pas toujours avec eux, mais quand elle le faisait, elle et Draco s'entendaient étonnamment bien. Ce n'était pas une amitié, mais une reconnaissance polie et respectueuse de l'autre.

Harry sourit doucement et avant même qu'il ne puisse lui raconter sa journée - et sa conversation avec Ginny -, quelqu'un le percuta à sa gauche.

\- Aoutch !

Harry tourna la tête et cligna des yeux en voyant une Ginny aux pommettes rougissantes fusillant du regard une Luna dans les nuages qui s'installait à côté de Draco.

\- Gin ? S'inquiéta Hermione, surprise de la voir là.

\- Luny voulait à tout prix que je mange avec vous, soupira la Gryffondor. Et qui suis-je pour refuser quoique ce soit à ma meilleure amie.

\- ... Tu es très dramatique, ma chère.

Ginny tira la langue à Harry.

\- Na na na, singea-t-elle.

Elle lança enfin un regard vers Draco, qui la regardait suspicieusement et elle hocha la tête pour le saluer sans avoir à le dire. Histoire de montrer son éducation. Elle était bien éduquée, par Merlin !

Draco ne dit rien, reconnaissant juste sa présence par un " _Et me voilà cerné de Gryffons..._ ".

Le repas arriva et ils commencèrent à manger, discutant un peu mais pas vraiment, sans pour autant entrer dans des conversations sérieuses ou dans une ambiance mauvaise. C'était léger et agréable, avec leur groupe si étrangement constitué.

Au bout d'un moment tout de même, Ginny déposa ses couverts et se racla la gorge.

\- Hm, Malfoy ? Dit-elle doucement, pour ne pas brusquer le Serpentard.

Ce dernier cessa ses mouvements et lui jeta un coup d'œil, alors que Harry le prévenait du regard d'être sympathique.

\- ... Oui ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

La jeune femme gigota un peu sur sa chaise avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que... malgré ce que t'as fait ton équipe lors du match contre les Serdaigles...

Elle se racla la gorge et hocha la tête.

\- Ton mouvement pour attraper le vif d'or était brillant, c'était bien joué.

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau, visiblement fière de ses paroles. Draco resta interdit avant de hocher lui aussi lentement la tête, la remerciant avec ce geste. Elle sourit un peu, contente de cette... drôle de discussion. Le Serpentard attrapa son verre mais avant de boire une gorgée, il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux.

\- Tu... Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal, toi non plus, dit-il de nouveau de cette voix nonchalante.

Ginny - tout comme Harry et Hermione - écarquilla les yeux et elle eut un sourire éblouissant.

\- Venant d'un aussi bon joueur que toi, ça me touche beaucoup, merci.

Draco grimaça - les effusions de sentiments à la Gryffondor, urk - et but son verre sans rien dire. Harry, droit comme un piquet, se pencha vers Hermione et murmura très fort, ne passant pas inaperçu.

\- Hermione !

La jeune femme, amusée par son comportement clownesque, répondit avec le même ton.

\- Quoi Harry ?

\- Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, PIRE ! Un Malfoy et une Weasley qui ont une conversation sans insulte ! C'est un miracle !

\- Le miracle de la vie, mon ami ! Notons ça dans le calendrier.

\- On le fêtera l'année prochaine, en grande pompe !

\- Avec du champagne !

Ginny tourna la tête vers eux et les fusilla du regard, mais un sourire amusé trônait sur ses lèvres.

\- Fermez-là un peu, vous deux.

\- Ces Gryffondors, grogna Draco d'un air dédaigneux presque vrai.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, c'est une horreur, soupira la Gryffondor, lui parlant comme s'ils étaient des amis dans la confidence depuis des années.

Draco haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire mesquin.

\- Pauvre petite belette, cernée par les lions...

Ginny leva le doigt vers lui d'un air très sérieux.

\- Ne jamais énerver une belette femelle, comme tu dis si bien. Ça a des dents pointues, les belettes.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Ne me tente pas, Malfoy.

Harry explosa de rire.

C'était quelque chose d'habituel, mais bizarrement, il n'y avait pas ce fond dégueulasse plein de haine crépitante. C'était... Bien plus léger que d'habitude et en fait, très marrant à assister.

Enfin, sauf quand il essuyait le regard noir de Ginny, qui était tout de même terrifiante, et de Draco, qui excellait dans les regards de ce style.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : Eh bah dis donc ! C'est une longue review, j'adore ! \O/

Ah, des coquilles ? Je vais aller regarder :/ Je dis ça, mais je n'ai pas encore le temps xD Mais t'es coule, ça sera plus simple :P

Ah, les Griffondorks, c'est il me semble en anglais, dans les fics, ils disent ce genre de chose :)

Donnes moi ta raison ! :D Je veux savoir ce que tu penses ^^ Mais bon, je ne pense pas que les gens vont trouver... Ou même y penser. Enfin bref.

Eh bien non , comme tu vois, je ne me suis pas attardée sur l'entrainement :P Mais sache que Draco leur a fait suer sang et larmes.

C'est CARREMENT une bonne idée ! Il va falloir que les gens y pense !

Moi aussi j'adore Blaise =w= J'ai une autre fic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira d'ailleurs, Blaise est géniale \O/ Hm... Pas tout à fait, mais bon :P Tu verras bien.

J'ai tooootalement craqué mon slip en fin de chapitre, j'adore !

( Offre une cravate de Poudlard, peut-être que ça fera tilte. )

MAIS NAN ! Je ne vais pas te tuer, faut pas exagérer ! :) Tu vas craquer au chapitre 41, tu verras... Huhuhu !

DA BISOU !

* * *

 _Tadaaaa ! Alors ? Est-ce ça vous plait ? .w. Moi j'aime bien èwé Eh oui, j'ai décidé de faire une Ginny sympa, pas de bashing pour cette histoire :D En tout cas... Venant d'elle. Quant à moi, je vais aller terminer mon chapitre 41. Vous allez m'aimer, puis me détester._

 _Et est-ce que vous allez tenir autant de temps ? Parce qu'en fait, si ça continue comme ça, ça va tourner autour des 60, 65 chapitres... Mais bon, en raison de deux chapitres par semaine, ça devrait aller, non ?_

 _A Lundi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	21. Chapter 21

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 21** **-**

Décembre arriva et avec, les premières neiges. Draco avait l'impression de retomber en enfance. Il s'était réveillé tôt ce matin là avec un frisson piquant sa nuque. Il était une personne qui se levait tôt mais ce jour là, il s'était éveillé de lui-même sous la fraîcheur. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire et il se leva en sautant presque. Il était seul dans sa chambre, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait ! Et il se retrouva le nez collé à sa vitre comme il le faisait quand il avait quatre ans, observant le ciel commencer à s'éclaircir alors que le soleil se levait, se reflétant dans les flocons qui tombaient doucement des nuages.

Il a-do-rait la neige. C'était si blanc, si pur, si froid... Et puis, il avait de doux souvenirs. Quand son pè... quand Lucius était loin du manoir, prit dans son travail, sa mère avait pris l'habitude de prendre son fils sur ses genoux dans le patio, lui offrant un chocolat chaud qu'elle préparait elle-même et qu'ils dégustaient tous les deux en observant la neige tomber. Si Lucius l'avait su, il les aurait tous deux fortement réprimandé, parce que ce n'était pas "convenable" qu'une dame s'abaisse à faire de la cuisine de ses propres mains, et qu'un héritier, quelque soit son âge, valait mieux que les vulgaires sorciers qui se vautraient dans les sentiments.

C'était leur secret à eux deux, les meilleurs souvenirs de son enfance.

.

Draco s'installa sur un des sièges qu'il avait déplacé à côté de sa fenêtre à la rentrée pour lire tranquillement avant d'aller dormir le soir. Il observa donc le soleil se lever avec nostalgie avant de se décider à se bouger. Il alla se laver et croisa Harry dans le salon alors que ce dernier allait lui aussi à la douche.

Ce gamin de Gryffon - qui aurait dû terminer dans sa maison d'ailleurs - ressemblait un petit chiot tout fripé quand il sortait du lit. Même s'il se levait tôt le matin, aussi tôt que lui, il semblait n'être opérationnel qu'une fois passé sous le jet d'eau.

Alors qu'il l'attendait patiemment dans le salon, installé dans un fauteuil, il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Depuis combien de temps exactement avait-il pris l'habitude d'attendre Potter pour petit-déjeuner avec lui ? Depuis combien de temps exactement trouvait-il que Harry méritait qu'il pense à lui comme "Harry" et pas "Potter" ou "Stupide Gryffondor" ? Et depuis combien de temps pensait-il à lui comme... Eh bien, comme un ami ?

Draco avait déjà un ami, qu'il s'était fait sans même le vouloir, sans même trop y penser, Blaise. Apparemment et malgré les tensions dans leur maison, le Serpentard continuait de le considérer comme son ami - ne l'avait-il pas appelé Dray et ne s'était-il pas décidé à jouer enfin au Quidditch juste pour lui permettre de reprendre son poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine ? Oui, Blaise était un ami. Et Harry aussi.

Étrange... Et plaisant.

Lui qui avait grandi avec son paternel lui bourrant le mou comme quoi « _Les amitiés ne servent à rien, seul compte les contacts utiles que tu te feras pour ton futur_ », il était assez fier de constater qu'il arrivait à avoir des gens qu'il appréciait. Qu'il appréciait vraiment...

Et Harry en faisait partie. Ça lui faisait bizarre.

\- Ça va, Malfoy ? Bien dormi ?

Draco tourna la tête pour voir Harry s'approcher en s'essuyant énergiquement la tête avec une serviette, rendant ses cheveux encore plus incontrôlables que d'habitude. Le geste fit remonter sa chemise, qui n'était pas encore rentrée dans son pantalon, dévoilant une bande de peau. Le regard du Serpentard s'y attarda un instant. Ce n'était pas étonnant, mais il était pas mal, le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Il planta son regard dans celui du Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas vu son petit égarement et les yeux brillants du brun lui firent chaud au cœur, une sensation nouvelle. En fait, ce n'était pas si dur de se dire que cette tête de pioche était son ami.

Il sourit légèrement.

\- Oui, très bien. Il neige.

Le regard du Gryffondor s'illumina et il tourna vivement la tête vers une des fenêtres pour en effet apercevoir des flocons tomber.

\- C'est vrai ?! Trop bien !

Sous le regard d'un Draco surpris par tant d'enthousiasme, Harry se pencha pour attraper sa main et le tirer vivement pour sortir des appartements.

\- Hé, Potter ! S'exclama le Serpentard.

\- Bouge-toi, je veux déjeuner rapidement pour en profiter avant d'aller en cours !

Et si le rire du jeune homme perça les couloirs, celui du blond se fit bien plus discret, mais néanmoins présent.

.*.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au petit matin, avant le début de leurs cours respectifs : à marcher dans le parc de Poudlard, sous les flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel.

Harry sautillait sur place, écartant les bras en inspirant profondément, la tête tournée vers le ciel et les nuages. Draco le suivait, moins expressif mais intérieurement tout aussi enthousiasme.

\- Tu aimes la neige Malfoy ? J'adore la neige, soupira Potter comme un amant devant sa douce.

Ses manières si inhabituelles arrachèrent un sourire au Serpentard, sourire que Harry ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à observer le ciel.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, éluda-t-il plus qu'il ne répondit franchement.

Harry lui offrit un sourire éblouissant qui déstabilisa Draco.

\- Je mentirai si je disais que ça m'étonne, dit-il en riant.

Draco haussa un sourcil et passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il faisait toujours quand il était gêné.

\- Je veux dire, prince des Serpentard, prince des glaces, ça revient un peu au même, non ?

Draco secoua la tête en affichant le plus bel air blasé qu'il avait en stock.

\- Tu commences à tomber dans les clichés, Potter.

Le rire que le Gryffondor lâcha fut si clair et joyeux qu'il contracta le ventre de Draco, qui se toucha discrètement l'abdomen, surpris. Lui aussi tombait dans les clichés...

\- Je plaide coupable. Je l'avoue, c'était facile.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans la neige, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Draco soupire en voyant Harry grogner tout en se débarrassant de sa cape.

\- Sérieusement Potter ? Tu comptes attraper une pneumonie juste avant Noël ?

\- J'ai chaud, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Les capes d'hiver, c'est bien, mais pour quelqu'un qui a aussi chaud que moi...

Draco ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait ce genre de phrase venant de Harry. Il le connaissait... Plutôt bien. Après sept ans à se côtoyer et à se surveiller de près pour pouvoir exploiter le moindre écart, on commençait à connaître l'autre. Mais ces petits détails, ces petites phrases lâchées comme ça, sans aucune arrières pensées, dites comme à un ami - ce qu'ils étaient, par Merlin, ils étaient amis ! -, c'était tellement nouveau, tellement bienvenu, tellement... Agréable pour Draco qui commençait doucement à en devenir accroc .

Et ce rire...

Harry Potter était bien différent de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé jusqu'alors. Ou plus exactement, il était encore mieux que ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé, et maintenant qu'il était dans la confidence, il ne pouvait que l'apprécier.

Draco était perdu.

\- Hé, c'est pas ton hiboux qui est là ?

Le Serpentard releva les yeux - il regardait le sol, perdu dans ses pensées -. C'était bien Aurelius qui voletait au dessus d'eux. Il eut un sourire mi amusé, mi mesquin.

\- Hm, et ça c'est ta chouette.

Harry plissa des yeux et eut un petit bruit de gorge mécontent en apercevant sa fameuse Hedwige qui volait en larges ronds au dessus de leur tête, presque invisible entre les flocons. Avant que son propriétaire ne puisse l'appeler, elle plongea en piqué, droit sur Aurelius qui bougea juste à temps avant qu'elle ne le percute.

\- Ta chouette veut boulotter mon Aurelius ! S'exclama Draco, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais non !

\- Si !

\- Ah, les volatiles. Tels oiseaux, tels maîtres.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent de concert. Luna Lovegood eut un petit rire et tourna les talons, aussi silencieuse qu'à son arrivée.

\- Ils vous ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Chantonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor la regardèrent partir avant que Harry ne se tourne vers Draco.

\- Tu l'avais entendu arriver, toi ?

\- Un phénomène pareil ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois... On dirait une divinité.

\- ... Elle fait peur des fois.

Incapable d'avouer cette "faiblesse", Draco ne fit que hocher un peu trop vivement la tête en regardant Harry. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater tous deux d'un rire incontrôlable - quoi que plus discret du côté de Draco -.

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, cela dit, continua de rire Harry, les larmes au coin des yeux.

Draco ne put qu'être entièrement d'accord.

Et ça ne fit que lui confirmer l'idée qu'en effet, il commençait sérieusement à capoter. Il perdait son comportement d'hériter Malfoy. Et pire encore.

Il n'avait plus peur.

.*.

 **C'est froid. C'est chaud. C'est sombre. C'est clair. C'est tout. C'est rien. C'est plusieurs et ce n'est personne. C'est homme et c'est femme. Les deux à la fois.**

 _Hermione ?_

 **Les couleurs n'existent pas en ce lieu, ce n'est qu'une douceur incroyable et infinie. Du coton. Sans l'être.**

 **Les informations filent, pèle-mêles. Aucun filtre. Tout circule. Tout arrive et repart. Tout s'emmagasine sans distinction. Tout prend sens et tout se déconstruit pour mieux se reconstruire ensuite.**

 _Nous avons réussi._

 _._

 _Il réintégra son corps plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord. Ou plutôt... Ce fut bien plus doux. De plus, ce n'était pas son corps, pas encore, mais il n'était plus avec... ce lien... Enfin, il sentait toujours Hermione, mais ils n'étaient plus Un._

\- Mione ?

 _Il ignorait où il était exactement et ce qui se passait. Au bout d'un instant, peut être plus, qu'en savait-il exactement, il n'était plus nulle part mais dans une large bibliothèque. En fait, l'exacte réplique de celle de Poudlard, en bien plus petite. Et alors que la représentation de cette bibliothèque était floue, il n'arrivait pas à se voir. Il n'avait pas de corps, c'était si étrange ! De plus, il savait d'instinct que s'il essayait de se rapprocher pour toucher les tranches des livres, il ne pourrait rien faire avec. Il se sentait presque... malade par l'idée._

\- Harry !

 _Le jeune homme se retourna - d'ailleurs, c'était très étrange de ce dire ça. Parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas véritablement de corps... C'était si étrange - Dans tous les cas il voyait désormais ce qui était derrière lui et Hermione était là. Il baissa le regard sur sa personne._

 _Il avait désormais un corps._

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda la jeune femme en se rapprochant.

 _Harry releva la tête et lui offrit un magnifique sourire._

\- Oui, on a réussi !

 _Elle sourit elle aussi, tout aussi enthousiaste que son meilleur ami. Il leva le regard pour observer autour de lui._

\- Alors, c'est comme ça que tu t'imagines ton esprit ?

 _Elle hocha vivement la tête._

\- Au début, c'était juste un exercice d'Occlumencie - je me suis renseignée quand tu as commencé à travailler dessus -. Ça me permettait de m'endormir, de ranger mon esprit de la sorte. Et puis un jour, je suis retombée en... Transe, et je me suis retrouvée ici.

 _Harry hocha la tête et observa autour de lui, curieux._

\- Ton Noyau est quelque part ?

 _Elle rougit doucement mais Harry l'empêcha de répondre._

\- Non, désolé. C'est vrai, c'est intime, pardon.

 _Elle se racla la gorge et grimaça._

\- Ça fait un peu le même malaise que ... Que si tu te mettais à parler de sexe avec tes parents, ou Sirius dans ton cas.

 _Harry frissonna et grimaça lui aussi. Ah oui d'accord, il voyait le genre... Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina soudainement et elle lui attrapa le poignet._

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

 _Elle le tira à sa suite et Harry eut une bouffée d'impatience et d'euphorie qui fleurie dans sa poitrine, sentiments qu'il savait ne pas lui appartenir et qu'il ressentait pourtant comme siens._

 _L'état de conscience partagée leur avait apparemment laissé quelques impressions qui ne semblaient pas encore vouloir partir. Cela dit, ils étaient toujours dans l'esprit de la jeune Gryffondor, alors..._

 _Elle le conduisit jusqu'au bout du couloir et inconsciemment, le jeune homme savait que si elle le voulait, la grande bibliothèque pouvait se retrouver sans fin. Une grande porte magnifique, un mélange subtile entre vieux bois vernis aux moulures compliquées et aspect moldu dans le style des années 30 se dressait juste là. Harry l'observa un instant avant que Hermione ne le tire doucement derrière elle, ouvrant le battant de la porte qui semblait si lourd et qui pourtant glissa sans bruit._

\- J'ai réalisé que j'ai une mémoire photographique. La bibliothèque, c'est tout ce que j'ai lu, toutes les connaissances que j'ai et que je veux avoir. Il y a beaucoup de livres encore blancs.

 _La pièce dans laquelle elle l'entraîna était sombre, on (n')y voyait rien._

\- En revanche ! Continua Hermione toute excitée, pour mes souvenirs, c'est une autre histoire. Une excentricité de mon esprit ayant grandi dans un monde sans magie peut-être.

 _Un drap blanc sembla s'illuminer derrière elle et elle sourit, fière, alors qu'un vieux lustre au dessus de leur tête crépitait pour laisser apparaître de confortables sièges rouges à rabat. Ce n'était pas un drap qu'il y avait derrière elle._

\- C'est un écran ! S'exclama Harry. Tu as une salle de cinéma dans ta tête !

 _Hermione rit de bon cœur et hocha vivement la tête._

\- Je n'y n'ai jamais réfléchi, je l'ai trouvé par hasard. Mais oui, mes souvenirs sont sur des bobines de vieux films en super 8, gloussa-t-elle.

 _À côté d'elle apparut soudain un projecteur comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu - après tout, ce n'était pas les Dursley qui l'auraient emmené au cinéma. La Gryffondor caressa d'une main rêveuse la machine et rougit un peu en croisant le regard surpris de son ami._

\- Je... Avant que la magie n'entre dans ma vie, j'étais passionnée par le cinéma. Ça me rendait folle et, tu sais comment je suis. J'ai fait le plus de recherches possible dessus, même si c'était bien loin des préoccupations des autres enfants de mon âge.

 _Elle eut un sourire nostalgique._

\- Avant, je voulais travailler dans le cinéma. Jouer avec les machines et les bobines pour faire quelque chose d'agréable et de transportant. Je ne sais pas, ça avait quelque chose de...

 _Elle rougit et rit un peu._

\- J'allais dire de magique, mais c'était le cas pour moi à l'époque.

 _Hermione observa la salle autour d'elle et soupira._

\- C'est la seule chose qui me manque depuis que je suis entrée dans le monde magique. Voir des films, aller au cinéma...

 _Harry s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule en lui souriant._

\- Tu pourras toujours y aller dans le monde moldu, avec tes parents.

 _Ses yeux s'illuminèrent._

\- Tous les ans, avant de venir au terrier, mes parents et moi allons au cinéma tous les trois, c'est vraiment bien.

 _Elle sourit._

\- On devrait se faire une sortie cinéma un jour.  
\- Ce serait génial, que tu nous inities toi et Ron à ta passion. Tu imagines Ron dans un cinéma, plein de moldus ?

 _Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur._

\- Tu n'es jamais allé au cinéma, je me trompe ? Dit elle avec un petit sourire triste.

 _Il secoua la tête._

\- Et ce sera avec grand plaisir de voir mon premier film en entier avec toi.

 _La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête et Harry entendit presque le "_ Oh oui ! _" qu'elle pensa très fort._

\- Tu voudras bien que Ron soit avec nous ?

 _Il cligna des paupières, réalisant seulement qu'il avait intégré Ron à ce plan hypothétique sans même l'avoir réalisé. Doucement, il hocha la tête._

\- Bien entendu, je ne compte pas te priver de ton petit-ami.

 _La pointe de tristesse qui le traversa ne fut pas la sienne et Harry fronça les sourcils._

\- Tout va bien avec Ron ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

 _Elle perdit son sourire et son regard se fit vitreux. Harry sentit soudainement une force tomber sur son torse et alors même que son souffle se coupait, il se sentit aspiré comme pour un transplanage, ou presque. Et son cœur s'arrêta le temps d'un instant._

.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était toujours assis en tailleur sur le tapis du Professeur Snape face à Hermione. La jeune femme avait quant à elle toujours les yeux fermés et reprenait doucement sa respiration. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette pointée vers Harry, son poignet posé sur son genou. À leur droite, le Professeur de Potions les regardait tous les deux en baissant sa propre baguette. Il plissa des yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

Harry plissa des yeux et tourna la tête vers lui mais il ne pu rien dire puisque un vertige le prit. Il tomba presque en arrière mais réussit à se retenir en s'appuyant sur ses bras en arrière. Un verre d'eau apparut devant ses yeux et il réussit à se redresser sans s'évanouir. C'était Snape qui s'était accroupit à ses côtés en lui tendant ce verre.

\- M-Merci...

\- Vous avez réussi, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le Professeur d'une voix calme, si différente de ce à quoi Harry était habitué.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et s'étira doucement en laissant sa baguette à côté d'elle.

\- Oui... Combien de temps a duré notre Transe ?

\- Une petite minute, répondit le Professeur.

Harry lâcha un petit " _Wha_ " après avoir bu d'une traite son verre d'eau. Il savait que le temps passé en Transe était bien différent du temps réel, mais c'était si étrange de le vivre... De plus, ce n'était qu'une minute en temps réel, un quart d'heure en Transe mais... Il se sentait épuisé. Plus qu'épuisé encore.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai senti vos deux présences quand j'ai posé les légères barrières pour vous empêcher de vous perdre, répondit le Professeur.

Si ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de faire ces cours de cette manière, aucun doute que Harry pourrait presque apprécier ceux de Potions. Parce qu'après tout, il s'était retrouvé à écouter attentivement la dernière discussion de Hermione et de Draco sur le prochain devoir de Potion. Incroyable.

Doucement, Harry reprit pied alors que Hermione lui expliquait de sa voix docte habituelle que, s'il se sentait si fatigué contrairement à elle, s'était parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son esprit à elle et que Harry avait dû plus "forcer".

Ils restèrent un long moment assis sur le sol à boire de l'eau pour Harry et s'étirer pour Hermione, Snape les laissant tranquille.

\- Vous n'avez mit que deux mois pour tomber en Transe partagée.

Hermione et Harry regardèrent leur professeur qui hochait doucement la tête en les regardant tous deux.

\- Vous avez été rapides, cela ne m'étonne pas venant de vous, Miss Granger.

La jeune femme bomba un peu le torse, très fière de ce compliment plus ou moins caché.

Et peut-être que le lendemain, les deux jeunes Gryffondors se lanceraient un regard amusé et entendu lorsque quelqu'un de leur maison demandera à voix haute d'où leur venaient les 50 points qui étaient miraculeusement apparus durant la nuit. Bien sûr, Snape avait attendu qu'ils soient tous deux partis. Ce n'était même pas étonnant.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : héhhéhéhé \O/ Non, c'est vrai, on est toujours pas avancé x)

Ah non mais cherche pas, c'est des abrutis terminés, quand tu vas comprendre, tu vas être ne mode " Mais quoooooua ?! " Enfin bref. J'aime beaucoup ma Ginny =w= ( J'y pense sincèrement, hein xD )

Tu verras bien ;)

Héhéhé, Blaise ! J'ai trop envie de continuer mes autres histoires avec Blaise \O

Achète donc ! :D Les cravates, c'est bien :p Et lui aussi c'est un Serpent ? héhé :D

 **Pomme** : Coucou ! :D Bienvenu dans l'aventure alors ^^ ( Oui, deux chapitres par semaine .w. )

Héhéhé, pour le coup, ouais. Ils prennent vraiment leur temps pour se mettre ensemble x) [Je n'aurais pas dû vendre ça comme un Drarry... M'enfin bref.] Merci beaucoup ! :D Je suis contente qu'on pense que j'arrive à coller avec leur personnalité :3 BIEN SÛR QUE SIRIUS EST VIVANT ! Il a été un petit con à l'école, mais sérieusement, il ne méritait pas ça ; il a vraiment eu une vie de merde... Le pauvre, je voulais changer ça !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D J'epsère que ce chapitre t'a plus :) A... Eh bien, à jeudi prochain :) xoxo !

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Lunaaaa... Je l'aime ma Luna ! :coeur: Et puis la neige - oui, il n'y a pas de neige en ce moment, alors j'en fous dans mes écrits xD Et Harry et Hermione ont enfin réussit à faire une Transe Partagée :P Ça vous a plus ? :D_

 _A jeudi pour la suite, avec une conversation sur les réceptions de sangs purs, de la jalousie, un petit Sirius adorable et une poire à chatouiller. Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	22. Chapter 22

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 22** **-**

Harry observait la neige tomber peu à peu par la fenêtre, appréciant la chaleur dans laquelle il était emmitouflé alors que le ciel continuait de recouvrir l'Écosse de pureté gelée. Il prit une grande inspiration puis soupira. D'ici quelques jours, il prendrait le train pour retourner à Londres pour passer les fêtes avec Sirius. Cela allait être parfait. Avec la réhabilitation de son nom, une des garçonnières londoniennes des patriarches Black lui avait été rendue et Sirius avait décidé de la remettre à neuve. D'après lui, l'endroit était cosy et assez sympathique, avec plusieurs chambres et deux salles de bains. Son parrain ne savait pas trop quoi en faire maintenant, puisqu'il avait toujours son chez lui. Pendant les vacances, ça avait été là-bas que Draco s'était reposé avec Snape.

Harry tourna la tête vers le Serpentard, qui était en train de travailler sur une des tables qu'il y avait dans les appartements. Il était concentré, les yeux plissés sur son devoir et ses cheveux retombaient sur son front. Harry avait remarqué qu'il avait pris l'habitude de retirer le gel qui plaquait ses cheveux sur son crâne quand il était dans les appartements et quelques fois, il sortait dîner sans en mettre. Tout avait commencé quand il était venu manger après un entraînement de Quidditch sous une pluie battante. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se changer mais n'avait pas pu remettre son éternel gel sur les cheveux. Il avait fait un esclandre par rapport à ça et Harry n'avait pu retenir son rire quand Ginny et Hermione s'étaient mises à discuter entre elles, comme si Draco n'était pas présent, et commentaient à quel point il était bien plus mignon comme ça, sans gel.

 _" Je ne suis pas mignon, par Merlin ! "_

Les filles avaient fait la sourde d'oreille et leurs regards pétillants montraient qu'elles étaient amusées par sa réaction.

\- Malfoy ? Demanda doucement Harry.

\- Hm ? Répondit ce dernier sans relever le nez de son parchemin.

Harry posa sa tête contre la vitre froide.

\- Tu as prévu quoi pour Noël, toi ?

Draco griffonna encore un peu sur son devoir puis posa sa plume en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se laissa aller dans son siège en posant sa cheville sur son genou et se tourna à moitié pour regarder Harry.

\- Hm, je vais rester ici.

Le Gryffondor se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

Draco haussa un sourcil et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois. Je suis un peu recherché partout dans l'Angleterre. Allez à Londres ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Il braqua son regard à l'extérieur.

\- Et puis, je passe Noël avec mon parrain.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ah oui ?

Draco hocha la tête sans le regarder.

\- On va sûrement rester dans ses appartements, au calme...

Harry l'observa et curieux, se redressa.

\- Tu faisais quoi avant, pour tes Noëls ?

Il les avait passé ici, ou chez les Weasley, et il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que les autres faisaient durant les fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Des soirées mondaines dans le manoir Malfoy dès mes sept ans, répondit Draco d'une voix détachée.

Harry se réinstalla et eut un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas étonnant en y réfléchissant.

\- Et ça ne va pas te manquer ? S'enquit-il, réellement curieux.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard désabusé.

\- Tu crois vraiment ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais assisté à ce genre de réception.

Draco inspira doucement et leva la tête pour regarder le plafond.

\- Pour dire vrai... Bien sûr que non.

Il se frotta le menton.

\- C'est le genre de moment très gênant, où il faut être encore plus propre sur soi que d'habitude, rester impeccablement à côté de ses parents pour faire bonne figure. Tu imagines ?

C'était une question rhétorique et Harry y réfléchit un instant.

\- Ça aurait été agréable de passer une seule soirée avec mes parents... murmura-t-il d'une voix distante, perdu dans ses pensées.

Draco le regarda et une grimace déforma ses traits.

\- C'est sûr.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Mais pas comme ça. Crois-moi, pas comme ça.

Draco se pencha en posant ses avants-bras sur ses genoux et s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Dis-toi que... que pendant un temps, pour faire bonne figure, Lucius invitait même les sorciers qu'il haïssait le plus à ces réceptions.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Les Weasley ?

Draco le fusilla du regard.

\- Il tentait de faire bonne figure, il n'était pas désespéré !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. N'importe quoi...

\- Toujours étant qu'un jour, j'ai osé demandé pourquoi Londubat fils avait lui, le droit de ne pas venir à nos sauteries. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était quelque chose d'obligatoire dans la vie d'un sorcier, dans la vie d'un Lord et non pas seulement un simple défilé d'ego. Et Lucius a eu cette réflexion... Comme quoi ce Cracmol préférait rester avec ses pathétiques parents plutôt que de nous honorer de sa présence et, je cite " De toute manière, il aurait fait tache. " Mais à ce moment là, je savais à sa manière de parler que les Noëls de Longdubat n'étaient pas les mêmes que les nôtres et qu'être avec ses parents signifiait beaucoup plus que cette pièce de théâtre que nous offrions à tout le monde plutôt qu'un simple dîner et une soirée intime.

Il détourna le regard.

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai été jaloux de quelqu'un, avoua-t-il à demi mots.

Harry gigota un peu dans son siège en lui lançant un regard un peu soucieux, perdu et gêné.

\- Mais... Enfin, les parents de Neville...

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai appris leur situation que quelques années après.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

\- Et malgré tout...

Harry l'observa, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu as continué à être envieux... termina-t-il à sa place.

Le regard que Draco lui lança à ce moment là, un mélange de honte, de soulagement qu'il comprenne et de résignation depuis longtemps ancrée en lui bouleversa le Gryffondor.

\- C'est une belle façon de le dire, oui, murmura-t-il.

Ils s'observèrent de longs instants, Harry n'osant plus rien demander. Il savait bien sûr que le monde mondain n'était que paillettes et faux-semblants. Mais même si cela pouvait convenir pour quelqu'un d'aussi tape à l'œil et Serpentard que Draco, Harry ne pouvait que s'imaginer ce que cela pouvait être pour un enfant, quel que soit son tempérament, que de réaliser n'être qu'une chose que l'on exhibe aux autres pour montrer que plusieurs années plus tôt, on avait fait son devoir conjugal et que le Nom de sa famille ne se perdrait pas. Harry ressentait le besoin de s'excuser, mais il savait parfaitement que c'était quelque chose que Draco ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'était déjà incroyable qu'il lui raconte quelque chose d'aussi intime que cela.

Draco perdait de plus en plus son masque en sa présence et Harry trouvait désormais face à lui un jeune homme qui avait appris à tout enfermer au plus profond de lui, à porter un masque pour cacher l'enfance qu'il réalisait petit à petit ne pas avoir eu et qui continuait pourtant de faire bonne figure, puisque c'était la bonne chose à faire. Un garçon qui ne s'ouvrait que très rarement et qui, quand il le faisait, offrait en même temps sa pleine et totale confiance à quelqu'un. Harry se trouvait horrible de se sentir content de ces révélations et d'un autre côté, soulagé.

Harry avait eu raison, Draco ne pouvait être un véritable méchant. Il était même quelqu'un d'agréable.

Le Serpentard se redressa en soupirant et se frottant les jambes.

\- Toujours est-il que, malgré le fait que mes parents m'ont exhibé à sept ans au lieu des neuf ans "habituels", j'ai passé mes premiers Noëls avec Severus. Et un peu de calme cette année est vraiment bienvenu.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague.

Oserait-il ? N'oserait-il pas ?

Il se leva doucement et s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations engourdies par la position tenue un peu trop longtemps.

\- Je te laisse à tes devoirs, on se rejoint pour dîner ?

Draco le regarda par dessous ses mèches et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Harry le trouva étonnamment charmant ainsi et se secoua.

Il grimpa ensuite dans sa belle chambre bleue et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir. Il resta là, appréciant juste le moelleux du matelas, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, avant de passer son bras pour tâter sa table de nuit. Il roula sur le dos et réussit à ouvrir le petit tiroir pour en sortir un miroir. Il observa son propre reflet avant de sourire à demi.

\- Sirius Black, clama-t-il.

Il attendit à peine une petite minute avant que la surface ne se brouille et que le visage souriant de son parrain n'apparaisse.

\- Hey mini Cornedrue ! Comment vas-tu ?

Harry sourit un peu plus et commença à lui parler. Ils conversèrent quelques minutes avant que le Gryffondor n'aborde enfin le sujet de son appel.

\- Dis-moi... commença-t-il avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

Sirius hocha la tête, attendant qu'il ne parle. Harry inspira et se redressa sur le matelas, se réinstallant pour appuyer son dos contre la tête de lit.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ... ce serait déplacé d'inviter...

Il se tut, soudainement peu confiant en son idée.

\- Inviter qui, Harry ? S'enquit son parrain avec un sourire.

\- Malfoy et Snape. Pour Noël, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Sirius eut l'air surpris mais pas énervé. Un bon point.

\- Oh... Je... Je n'y avais pas pensé, à vrai dire.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Moi non plus. Mais on parlait de Noël tout à l'heure avec Malfoy et il m'a dit qu'il restait à Poudlard avec son parrain pour les fêtes. Et ... Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que puisqu'on était tous les deux et qu'on avait juste prévu une petite soirée sympathique, et que Draco est sous ta charge, et que Snape m'aide beaucoup en ce moment...

Il se mordilla la lèvre, sentant son visage rougir.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, tu crois ? C'est trop ?

Sirius eut ce rire en aboiement qui arracha un sourire à Harry.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. C'est même plutôt une bonne idée. Pour montrer notre bonne foi et essayer de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je ne dis pas, ça va être sûrement très bancal, mais c'est à tenter, sourit-il.

Harry répondit à son sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Au fait. Tu m'as dit que tu avais envoyé une lettre d'excuse à Snape. Mais dis-moi, est-ce qu'il les a acceptés ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé lorsque tu lui as couru après le jour où on a appris que mon réseau avait implosé.

De l'autre côté du miroir, Sirius s'humidifia les lèvres en semblant gêné.

\- Je pense... Je pense que d'ici une poignée de Doloris, il nous considérera quitte. Ou presque, grimaça-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça veux dire quoi, exactement ?

Son parrain leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il acceptait mes excuses... Mas qu'il ne pouvait pas encore me pardonner. Et après il m'a frappé.

Harry s'esclaffa, bientôt suivit pas Sirius.

\- Ce n'est même pas étonnant venant de lui. Et venant de toi. Vous allez vous calmer, tout de même ?

Sirius, de son air le plus sérieux, hocha vivement la tête.

\- Toi et Draco êtes de véritables exemples à suivre !

\- ... Tu te fous de moi là, non ?

\- Un peu.

Harry roula des yeux.

\- Bonne soirée, Sirius.

\- Mais, bébé Conrni, le prend pas com-

Harry mit fin à la conversation avant qu'il n'ait)pu finir sa phrase et ricana en pensant à la tête que devait maintenant arborer Sirius, la bouche ouverte et sa tête de chien outré sur le museau. Il rit de plus belle et riait encore en rejoignant un Draco perplexe pour dîner.

.*.

Il avait réussit à ne pas réveiller Draco ce coup-ci mais il n'avait pas assez dormi. Pas du tout. C'était catastrophique... Au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu une vision d'un viol de Bellatrix par Voldemort.

Harry se leva rapidement de son lit pour enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait délaissé à peine quelques heures plus tôt et décida, comme ça lui arrivait souvent, de quitter les appartements pour aller marcher dans les couloirs.

Il marcha une bonne heure dans le château silencieux et endormit avant d'aller s'installer dans les cuisines. Il y avait peu d'Elfes de Maison à cette heure-ci, mais il y avait toujours deux Elfes en service même à quatre heures du matin. On lui servit un petit en-cas qu'il apprécia même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. En fait, les cuisines étaient juste un endroit qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

\- Harry ?

Le Gryffondor sursauta un peu et lâcha son toast. Il releva la tête en posant une main sur son torse.

\- Mickael, tu m'as fait peur !

Le Poufsouffle blond lui offrit un petit sourire gêné.

\- Désolé... Ça va ?

Harry l'observa un instant et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il l'aimait bien, ce Poufsouffle.

\- Oui, ça va. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Mickael sourit lui aussi en soupirant et gigota un instant sur place.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

Harry poussa vers lui l'assiette pleine de toasts.

\- Installe-toi, l'invita-t-il.

Mickael lui offrit un magnifique sourire en s'installant face à lui et Harry sentit une drôle de sensation le parcourir. Mais il la mit de côté et profita de la présence du Poufsouffle un peu effacé qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça au final.

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer pour se préparer à aller en cours en fait. Quand Mickael quitta Harry et qu'il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, le Gryffondor ne put se défaire de son sourire un peu niais et ses rougeurs avant le déjeuner du midi.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : Héhéhé x) On peut dire ça, oui :p S'attacher à Harry ? Naaaaan, voyons, c'est un Malfoy, les Malfoy ne ressentent rien :/

Oui, première Transe Partagée =w= En effet, c'est un peu triste, hein ? :/ C'est exactement ça, il est totalement inadapté aux deux mondes... Pauv' 'Ryry

Ça arrive ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Bien entendu que les cravates sont le bien =w= Héhéhé, bien sûr que je suis Serpentard, Pottermore l'a dit ! ( Et je suis très gentille :3 )

Oooh ! Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? .W. ( Bien entendu qu'il est génial ! )

 **Pomme** : Coucou ! Héhéhé :p Et oui, déjà la suite ! J'aurais dû poster plus tôt, tu aurais pu lire le chapitre au dessus. Ah merci, je suis contente que ma Ginny te plaise :) J'aime bien les bashings, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en écrire x)

Ma Luna est trop cool ;) Ce n'est pas qu'elle sait tout avant tout le monde, c'est... c'est plus subtile que ça. Mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 41/42 pour comprendre ^^ Et oui, Draco est un peu long à la détente x) Mais Harry aussi u_u J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

* * *

 _Pfiou. Je n'ai toujours pas dormit, j'ai une gencive qui a doublé de volume sans que je sache pourquoi et la douleur me dit "Pas dodo" u_u Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? *sort les glaçons et essaye de faire dégonfler cette connerie *_

 _Je vous embrasse ! 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	23. Chapter 23

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 23** **-**

Draco sourit doucement en voyant son parrain grommeler en passant devant lui. Le potionniste et le Serpentard avaient été formellement invités à passer Noël en compagnie de Sirius et Harry. Une invitation en bonne et due forme, surplombée du sceau des Black et la possibilité de dire non.

Ils en avaient à peine parlé et avaient rapidement accepté. Peut-être était-ce l'idée d'éviter d'avoir à passer les réveillons dans le même château que des élèves bruyants et capricieux qui avait poussé Severus à accepter aussi rapidement, mais les faits étaient là et il semblait ne le réaliser que maintenant : Il allait passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec deux foutus Gryffondors plus bêtes et impulsifs l'un que l'autre. Et puis, pas n'importe lesquels :

\- Foutus Potter et son cabot apprivoisé. Foutus, foutus Gryffondors !

Oui, ça faisait bien rire Draco - discrètement, il ne fallait pas déconner non plus, il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les foudres de son parrain - parce qu'il aurait du s'y attendre et y réfléchir avant d'accepter.

Il se souvenait très bien du moment où l'oiseau de Sirius s'était posé face à lui et lui avait tendu la patte. A l'intérieur s'étaient trouvées… une grosse enveloppe et deux lettres différentes, une pour lui et une autre pour Severus. Draco avait haussé un sourcil en regardant Harry face à lui qui déjeunait tranquillement.

\- Vous nous invitez pour Noël ?

Harry s'était mordillé la lèvre en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, hein. Mais la maison de Sirius est bien protégée et sortir un peu de Poudlard pour les vacances ne peut que faire du bien, non ?

Il avait détourné la tête, rougissant un peu.

\- Je me doute que vous préféreriez ne pas voir nos têtes, mais on est plus ou moins notre seule famille maintenant, alors...

Il s'était raclé la gorge, laissant la fin de phrase en suspend. Draco l'avait observé un instant puis n'avait fait que hocher la tête sans donner de réponse précise. Il avait attendu de pouvoir donner discrètement la missive de l'ancien Gryffondor à son parrain, il voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne se l'avouerait, pas même sous la torture, mais cette proposition avait été la bienvenue... Ça l'avait, d'une certaine manière, bouleversé. Potter avait beau être un fichu Gryffondor qui avait un cœur gros comme le Canada et surtout toujours sur la main, quelle que soit la personne à qui il parlait... Mais il n'était pas du style à proposer ce genre de chose sans y avoir réfléchi et sans le vouloir. De même, si Draco avait laissé sous entendre qu'il aurait préféré venir passer Noel avec Sirius plutôt que de rester comme un pauvre malheureux avec son parrain, Harry aurait en effet été du genre à accepter, parce que... Parce que Potter était comme ça.

Mais cette situation était différente. Une différence subtile mais qui faisait beaucoup.

Alors ils en étaient là. Quand Harry était parti par le train, Draco avait passé beaucoup moins de temps dans les appartements. Il s'y sentait toujours aussi bien, bien entendu ; mais sans Harry, c'était... C'était si différent, si étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas sans lui, vraiment.

Non, il n'était pas nostalgique, pas du tout.

Draco n'avait donc dormi que deux nuits dans les appartements tout en passant ses journées à lire et à travailler silencieusement dans le bureau de son parrain. Puis tous deux avaient fait leurs des bagages et étaient allés chez Severus pour attendre le soir où ils allaient devoir user de toute la diplomatie dont ils seraient capables pour supporter les Gryffondors.

Ainsi en étaient-ils là. Severus venait tout juste de réaliser qu'ils allaient en effet passer Noël en grande pompe avec les deux Gryffondors qu'ils supportaient le moins - enfin... pour Severus. Parce que oui, ça y était enfin, Draco assumait enfin le fait qu'il s'entendait vraiment avec Harry Potter, Gryffondor de service -

\- Oncle Sev', et si tu cessais de tourner en rond ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas dans quel clapier nous nous sommes fourrés, Draco. Ce sont des Gryffondors. Des fichus Gryffondors !

\- Je sais, oui.

\- Ça va être Noël, des fêtes, des gâteaux, des sourires, des CADEAUX ! Cracha son directeur de maison.

Draco haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

Severus le fixa de son regard noir qui lui arracha un frisson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nous avons beau ne pas nous apprécier, seulement nous supporter, ils ont pris le temps de nous inviter, nous, des Serpentards, dans leur demeure ! Bien sûr qu'ils vont nous avoir préparé des cadeaux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Et comment tu vas te sentir quand Potter ou le cabot va t'offrir un présent mais que tu n'as rien en retour ?

Draco soupira doucement en refermant l'hebdomadaire de Potion que Severus recevait tous les mardi et le posa sur la table devant lui où son café refroidissait.

\- Eh bien tout ira bien, puisque j'ai des présents pour chacun d'entre vous.

Son parrain le fusilla du regard.

\- Mais bien sûr, déclara-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Draco le regarda en plissant sa veste sans rien dire et Severus grimaça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire...

Il s'éloigna et son filleul l'entendit continuer de grogner, pestant sur un cabot qui ne l'avait sans aucun doute invité que pour pouvoir le ridiculiser encore plus.

Draco profita d'être seul pour laisser un sourire amusé étirer ses traits. Son parrain était incroyable. Sirius et Harry n'avaient sûrement pas pensé qu'ils le mettraient au pied du mur en les invitant à passer la soirée avec eux. Severus Snape allait beaucoup trop loin... trop dramatique, trop théâtrale. Et non, ce n'était pas l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

Le Serpentard s'étira doucement en gémissant, un peu engourdi.

Il n'avait pas menti à son parrain, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il comptait lui offrir, ainsi qu'à Potter et à celui qui l'avait accueilli dans la famille Black. Le seul souci, c'était qu'il ne les avait pas encore acheté - après tout, quand aurait-il pu aller faire des emplettes ?

Il avait d'ailleurs prévenu son parrain qu'il allait être absent durant la journée et ce dernier lui avait enseigné un glamour un peu spécial, une création de son cru qui ne se retirait pas avec le simple sort qui le faisait tomber habituellement. Bien entendu, seuls les gobelins pouvaient voir à travers ce filtre, mais Draco ne s'en faisait pas. Mine de rien, avoir grandi avec Lucius lui avait permis de développer un certain sixième sens. Personne ne pouvait le prendre par surprise et avec ce petit sort et en transfigurant ses vêtements, il allait se fondre dans la masse.

Après avoir réussi à apposer le sort sur son physique et après avoir réussi à changer ses vêtements coûteux en des fripes passent-partout - quel gâchis -, il compta les gallions qui lui restait et décida, avec un soupir, d'aller vider son coffre personnel pour avoir assez afin d'acheter ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement qu'il avait commandé et payé le présent le plus cher l'année précédente, il n'avait plus qu'à le récupérer.

Quand il arriva sur le chemin de Traverse, Draco eut un violent frisson en voyant tant de monde partout. Après tout, c'était le moment parfait pour faire ses courses de Noël... Grognant en s'écartant du passage de plusieurs gamins trop jeunes pour être en première année qui couraient en riant, il resserra sa cape autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, déjà ? Ah oui, il se bougeait pour être le plus courtois possible avec les deux Gryffondors contre lesquels pestait son parrain. Hm.

Mais avant toute chose, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait sans aucun doute jamais fait : il se fondit dans la foule. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Draco Malfoy ne s'était promené quelque part sans qu'il n'attire sur lui des regards. Envie, peur, colère, dédain, toute sorte de regard, mais il était toujours fixé au moins à un moment donné. Jamais ignoré. Mais pas ce jour là, pas avec ce sort, pas avec des vêtements aussi simples. Il était un sorcier lambda dans une foule, rien d'extraordinaire.

Draco sentit un sourire doux éclairer ses traits. C'était si ... étrange et si... agréable, d'une certaine manière. Il comprenait encore mieux ce que Harry avait voulu dire par n'être qu'un sorcier parmi les autres.

Il passa ensuite rapidement à la banque pour terminer de vider son compte et se décida enfin de ne plus s'attarder. Il passa tout d'abord dans une boutique entre l'allée des embrumes et la rue principale. C'était un magasin qu'il avait trouvé par hasard, avec une façade très épurée et qui ne laissait pas deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Et à l'intérieur, des bijoux, des sacs, des portes plumes en bref, un savant mélange d'artisanat moldu et sorcier s'y étalait. Certains objets en bois étaient gravés à la main, avec certaines finitions ajoutées par des sorts qui donnaient un rendu plaisant.

Il entra dans la boutique plutôt déserte - mais le commerce fonctionnait bien par le bouche-à-oreille - et observa autour de lui. Il avait une idée plutôt précise de ce qu'il désirait mais restait à savoir s'ils avaient ce qu'il voulait.

\- Puis-je vous aider en quelque chose ?

Draco se retourna et hocha doucement la tête vers la commerçante qui s'approchait pour la saluer.

\- Je cherche vos étuis à baguette, demanda-t-il humblement.

Elle acquiesça et fit un geste de la main pour le guider vers l'étalage où reposaient les quelques étuis.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose de précis en tête ? S'enquit-elle en ouvrant les vitres protégeant ses œuvres d'un mouvement de baguette.

\- Assez bien oui, médita-t-il en observant la demi-douzaine d'articles face à lui.

Son regard glissa sur plusieurs pièces relativement simples mais toutes en finesse qui prouvaient le savoir-faire artisanal de la propriétaire. En fait, Draco avait beau dire depuis toujours que les méthodes moldues ne valaient rien face au savoir-faire des sorciers, il mentait. Quand il avait trouvé cette boutique, il s'était renseigné et avait appri, avec plus ou moins de surprise, que les sorciers avaient pendant un temps abandonné leurs sorts pour le travail manuel et la minutie que les moldus avaient pris le temps de développer sans magie. Bien sûr maintenant, les bijoux et autres artefacts pouvaient être faits par magie, les sorts s'étant développés et améliorés au fil du temps. Cependant, certaines personnes, comme la propriétaire de cette boutique, trouvaient un certain plaisir à travailler avec leurs dix doigts, à produire quelque chose d'unique dû au hasard, la fatigue d'une journée ou tout autre imprévu faisant aussi l'authenticité d'une œuvre.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un étui à baguette plus fin que les autres, en cuir à l'aspect dur mais Draco savait qu'au touché, cela ne pouvait qu'être doux et souple. De la taille de l'avant bras, c'était un étui spécialement fait pour un gaucher, cousu main et avec de fins dessins d'or fondu dans le cuir. Les runes dorées n'avaient rien de spécial, elles n'étaient là que pour la décoration mais le rendu était vraiment très beau. Il la désigna.

\- Cet étui a-t-il quelque chose de spécial ?

La gérante l'attrapa doucement et commença à lui dire qu'il possédait un sort de dissimulation, de protection contre le froid et le chaud naturel, mais aussi contre toute sorte de sort de désarmement.

\- Il faut le coup de main mais sortir et rentrer la baguette est plus fluide et plus rapide. Je me suis assurée qu'en ces temps troubles, les sorciers utilisant mes articles puissent se défendre rapidement. Il suffit de quelques pouces de bois à peine entrés dans l'étui pour que les protections s'activent. Le désarmement est ainsi impossible.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Quand vous mettrez la première fois votre baguette dedans, l'étui se gorgera de votre magie et personne d'autre ne pourra y mettre une autre baguette, l'utiliser ou l'ouvrir ou même l'attirer d'un accio, mis à part si vous le voulez.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour offrir, déclara-t-il en arrêtant son choix après avoir vu le prix.

Elle sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, je peux vous proposer pour dix mornilles à de plus un sort d'esthétique. Lorsque la personne à qui vous l'offrirez y mettra sa baguette, le sort adaptera les runes décoratrices pour s'adapter à son Noyau et ainsi, tout en gardant le design déjà établi, offrir une décoration unique à son possesseur.

Draco réfléchit un instant à son budget et hocha la tête, résolu.

La gérante sourit doucement et passa derrière son comptoir pour emballer dans un papier protecteur l'étui.

\- Aviez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres et pensa à l'autre boutique dans laquelle il avait prévu d'aller, mais si elle proposait ses propres créations...

\- Auriez-vous par hasard des asubakatchins ?

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de derrière son comptoir. De l'autre côté des étuis, elle ouvrit un pan de bois pour exposer les différents asubakatchins, vulgairement appelés attrapeurs de rêves.

\- Pour quel type de sommeil est-ce ?

Draco les observa un instant, de toutes tailles, de toutes compositions, qui offraient tous des protections plus ou moins différentes pour un sommeil agréable.

\- Que ce soit rêves et cauchemar, les mauvaises ondes...

Il plissa des yeux en apercevant le bois de sorbier, ayant des propriétés de protection et d'apaisement pour l'esprit.

\- Des protections pour l'esprit, pour les intrusions.

Elle fronça le sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Pour avoir le sommeil le plus calme possible, en somme ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Même les rêves les plus simples.

On était jamais trop prudent.

Elle réfléchit un instant et détacha du mur une des créations.

\- Bois de sorbier et de cerisier, soie d'acrumentule, trempé dans des larmes de sombrals et plume d'aigle royal, de chouette hulotte et feuille de vigne. Ne vous fiez pas aux larmes de sombrals, ce n'est pas de la magie noir ! S'exclama-t-elle comme pour se justifier. Les Sombrals sont juste cachés à la vue de tous et c'est ce qu'offre leurs larmes, cacher l'esprit le plus proche pour le rendre indétectable.

Draco hocha la tête. C'était juste parfait.

\- Il remplace la potion sans rêve sans aucun risque d'accoutumance ? S'enquit-il.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Un peu plus puisque si avec la potion sans rêves, la personne a l'impression de n'avoir fait que fermer les yeux et peut ressentir un certain engourdissement au réveil, ce n'est pas le cas avec cet asubakatchin. Le sorbier repousse les mauvais rêves et la feuille de vigne permet de rêver sans que l'on ne s'en souvienne au réveil.

Draco se demanda un instant si Potter allait apprécier de ne plus pouvoir se souvenir de ses songes puis haussa mentalement les épaules. Ce sera son choix, il en ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

\- Je vais le prendre aussi.

\- Pour offrir, je présume ? Sourit la gérante.

Étrangement, il eut envie de répondre à son sourire et acquiesça, le visage détendu.

Elle tint l'asubakatchin à plat dans sa main et passa sa baguette par dessus. Un parchemin voleta jusqu'à elle et la composition de l'objet et des différentes propriétés s'y inscrivirent. Elle empaqueta ensuite ses affaires, lui déclarant qu'il serait mieux pour lui qu'il ne réduise pas son sac.

\- Cela ne va pas défaire les sorts et runes de vos articles, mais le cuir réduit puis rendu à sa taille originelle perd de sa résistance et de sa beauté, expliqua-t-il.

Il acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'avait plus que deux arrêts à faire et il pourrait rentrer chez Severus.

En sortant de la boutique, il se sentit bien. Était-ce ça d'avoir une conversation cordiale avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas aveuglé par son nom ? Il avait eu l'impression de revivre sa rencontre avec Potter chez Guipure, quand le gamin futur gryffon ignorait tout du monde magique et de ce que sa blondeur voulait dire. Il se souvenait de sa propre surprise de trouver un enfant à l'air plus juvénile que lui mais qui pourtant allait être dans sa promotion ne pas le regarder en coin, inquiet ou surpris ou encore envieux de son allure qui hurlait le Malfoy à moins de cinquante mètres.

Se secouant discrètement, il retourna dans la grande rue et s'arrêta un instant à quelques mètres de chez OIlivander. Devant bâillait Sirius et alors que Draco s'approchait mine de rien, Harry et Luna sortirent de la boutique.

\- C'est tout de même étrange, grognait le Gryffondor.

Sirius se tourna vers son filleul.

\- Alors les jeunes ?

\- Harry est pour l'instant satisfait de sa baguette, mais quand les Nargols lui auront remis l'esprit dans le bon sens, il faudra la changer, chantonna Luna en levant le nez au ciel en soupirant et souriant, une petite buée sortant de ses lèvres roses.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et observa Harry, qui haussa les épaules.

\- C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Il pense qu'en effet, ma baguette me convient pour l'instant mais que ma magie est instable et que quand elle se sera calmée, il faudra en effet que je la change.

Il caressait sa baguette du pouce.

\- Pas envie de la changer, grogna-t-il.

Sirius lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

Draco continua de marcher tranquillement vers eux - c'était dingue comme leurs voix pouvaient porter. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le coin. Les trois commencèrent à marcher vers lui pour partir et Luna le regarda dans les yeux, tout sourire.

\- Bonjour ! Clama-t-elle.

... Cette fille était incroyable.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta coupe de cheveux ! Lui dit-elle avec un mouvement de poignet.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en souriant puis hocha la tête. Non, vraiment. Cette fille était incroyable.

\- On se voit en janvier, amuse-toi bien surtout, sourit-elle un peu plus, le regard dans le vague.

Puis elle pressa un peu le pas pour rejoindre Sirius et Harry qui l'avaient dépassé avec seulement un hochement de tête.

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda Harry alors Draco sentait son regard sur sa nuque ou tombait des mèches marrons claires.

\- Bien sûr, et toi aussi, chantonna-t-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- Oh, tu verras ça avec lui ce soir, moi je vais devoir aller voir papa. Bonne journée H, S... Salut D ! Haussa-t-elle la voix.

Draco se retourna un instant pour offrir aux trois son sourire typiquement malfoyien et eut un frisson de plaisir en voyant la compréhension s'allumer rapidement dans les yeux vers du Gryffondor.

\- OH LE FILS D'HIPPOGRIFFE ! Hurla-t-il pratiquement, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

Draco ricana et lui envoya un baiser accompagné d'un clin d'œil puis se détourna enfin.

Ce petit écart l'avait mis en joie et il profita de son déguisement pour se glisser discrètement jusqu'à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Jamais.. Ô grand jamais il ne reconnaîtra ce fait, mais les jumeaux manquaient à Poudlard. Sacrilèges, des Weasley lui manquaient ! Mais c'était le cas. Ils étaient si marrant, si pleins de joie, leurs blagues étaient un pur bonheur - quand il n'en était pas la victime bien entendu - et puis, il ne pouvait que leur reconnaître leur ingéniosité.

Bien entendu, et malgré ces temps durs et sombres, la boutique était sûrement la plus animée de toute la grande rue. Il lui restait quelques gallions et quelques mornilles en poche et avait un peu de temps avant de devoir aller à l'apothicaire récupérer son colis alors il entra et slalomma entre les différentes personnes pour observer les nouveautés, les promotions et les articles qu'ils avaient créé à l'époque de Poudlard, se servant des élèves comme cobayes.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, il se retrouva à observer les articles sur les étagères à gauche du comptoir, derrière lequel étaient les deux jumeaux et face à eux, abattu, le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas tout simplement pas lui parler ? Demanda Fred, à moins que ce ne soit Georges.

\- Vous comprenez pas... Grogna Ron.

\- C'est Harry, il est moins compliqué que toi, Ronnichou.

Draco tendit l'oreille. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas le différend qui avait séparé le trio d'or.

\- Il traîne avec Malfoy, grinça des dents le plus jeune. Il traîne avec Malfoy, et Hermione aussi et même Gin ! Et toutes les deux ne tarissent pas d'éloge " _Oh, Malfoy n'a rien dit aujourd'hui quand je me suis installée avec lui à la bibliothèque._ " ou " _Il ne m'a pas insulté alors qu'il aurait pu !_ " Comme si ne pas insulter quelqu'un était quelque chose d'extraordinaire !

Draco, toujours dos à eux mais l'attention totalement portée sur la conversation, ricana silencieusement. Derrière lui, Ron soupira.

\- Je perds mon meilleur ami pour une fouine constipée fils à papa, qui est un mangemort, ne l'oublions pas. Et si Malfoy profitait de cette amitié que Harry lui accorde pour le torturer ? Pour l'éloigner de tout le monde, qu'il tombe peu à peu dans la magie noire, et si...

\- Ronnie, tu n'as qu'à ranger ton ego pour aller le voir et lui dire tes peurs, soupira un de ses frères.

\- Mais je pense que tu exagères, c'est toi qui est isolé pour le moment, pas Harry, marmonna l'autre mais apparemment le plus jeune ne l'entendit pas.

\- Je...Je peux pas aller le voir soudainement et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! J'ai été tellement con que je lui ai même pas envoyé son cadeau d'anniversaire à temps, je l'ai envoyé qu'un mois après la rentrée... Et encore, c'était chez Sirius. Il doit me détester... Il me déteste.

C'était étrange d'avoir entendu exactement la même chose sortir de la bouche de Potter. Draco fronça les sourcils. Déjà qu'il trouvait que le plus jeunes Weasley regrettait l'éloignement de sa petite amie et de son ancien meilleur ami, là c'était clair. Il s'était laissé emporté par son caractère de merde - parce que oui, la belette avait un caractère de merde, oui - et regrettait à fond maintenant. Mais pour que Harry pense qu'il le déteste...

Draco poussa un soupire de frustration et quitta la boutique. Ces Gryffondors! Pas capables de parler et de mettre les choses à plat pour s'expliquer tranquillement !

D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers l'apothicaire. Il soupira de soulagement quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Juste avant de rentrer, il défit le sort de glamour - que le gérant le reconnaisse et lui donne son colis tout de même. Il ne dit rien quand l'homme le fusilla du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire et lui donna son dû.

Les bras chargés du présent pour son parrain qu'il se refusait lui aussi de réduire, il ne s'attarda pas plus que cela dans la boutique. Il remercia le gérant, lui arrachant un regard curieux qu'il ne réalisa pas et quitta la boutique. Sur le seuil, il n'attendit pas quelqu'un le reconnaisse et transplana. Il le fit deux fois pour éviter d'être suivi puis rentra enfin chez Severus, remettant le pseudo glamour le temps de marcher jusqu'à chez son parrain. Il salua rapidement ce dernier qui était dans la cuisine, la tête plongée et concentré sur le contenu d'une boite en carton puis disparut dans la chambre qui était la chambre d'ami mais plus réellement la sienne depuis qu'il était né et que ses parents l'abandonnaient chez lui.

Là, il emballa les différents paquets, ainsi que ceux qu'il avait déjà - Non. il n'avait pas de présent pour Granger, Luna et Blaise. C'était faux. Et puis, de toute manière, il n'avait pas signé. Il lança le sort permettant au paquet de trouver son propriétaire le soir de Noël sur le livre de contes sorciers illustré par le grand Thomas Taylor, le grimoire de runes anciennes et oubliées de protections qu'il connaissait par cœur et le porte plume en argent sertit de gravures en onix. Puis il emballa minutieusement d'un sort les présents pour les trois personnes avec qui il allait passer Noël et s'arrêta seulement quand un bâillement peu gracieux et indigne de quelqu'un comme lui lui tira les zygomatiques.

Il retourna auprès de son parrain tout en le laissa à sa concentration et sourit en voyant une gamelle pour chien en inox gravé d'un " _sale cabot_ " calligraphié. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts.

\- Sérieusement, parrain ?

Ce dernier ne fit que grogner.

Cet homme était impossible.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : Ouiii .w. Avec plein de neiiige étou .w. Et le sapin, et les cadeaux, et le manger... Hihihi :3 Tu vas voir comment ils vont s'en sortir, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire :D

C'est Son Héritier, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un trophet. Sinon, avec Narcissa, il aurait... Ah merde, spoilers. Tu verras ça dans quelques chapitres, tu comprendras ce que j'ai voulu dire x) Mouahahaha, Mickael... x) J'adooore comment tu fis ça xD Tu verras bien :3

Ouiii, je suis une gentille psycopathe .w.

Eh bien, il me semble que les deux premières saison, l'actrice criait à chaque fois mais que justement, elle a commencé à avoir des soucis avec ces cordes vocales ; maintenant c'est ses anciens cris enregistrés. Ouaiiiis, le Scallison me renddngue, je ne suis pas fan du tout de Scott u_u Et encore moins de Allison. Mais bon...

Aaaaah ! :D J'espère que tu trouveras toutes les nuances et qu'elles te plairont alors !

Eh bien tu me diras, parce que perso je ne compte pas la regardé, je n'ai même pas regardé la saison 5 :p Booon allez, je vais... Euh, faire quelque chose xD

 **Guest** : Hihihi .w. Merci beaucoup :D Eh bien ça, tu verras bien :P Mais je pense que ça te plaira :D Moi, je retourne écrire - peut-être. Merci pour ta review, xoxo !

* * *

 _On commence les petits chapitres de Noël :D Ça vous plait ? :D_

 _( Pour ceux que ma santé intéresse - je suis sûr qu'il y en a :3 - sachez que je suis allé chez le dentiste pour la première fois de ma vie à cause de ma gencive qui faisait mal. Eh bien non seulement j'ai une dentition parfaite pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais allé chez un dentiste - ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est la madame qui m'a mit un miroir dans la bouche - mais je pensais que toutes mes dents de sagesses étaient sorties - ce qui n'est pas le cas en fait. Si les trois premières sont sorties sans même un faire-part pour leur arrivée dans le monde magique de la brosse a dent et du dentifrice, ce n'est apparemment pas le cas pour la cadette, qui a décidé de me faire chier. C'est ça les plus jeunes, toujours à en faire qu'à sa tête et elles en font toujours voir de toutes les couleurs à leur maman. )_

 _Hm. Bref xD_

 _J'ai deux histoires toutes terminées et presque toutes propres .w. : Un autre Drarry - Nouveau Cycle - et le Crossover HPxAVENGERS - Je vais trouver un titre, je vous jure, mais pour le moment, je beug un peu... Bref - Tout ça pour demander : Lequel voulez-vous en premier, et quel jour, et à quelle fréquence, tout ça tout ça ? C'est votre choix :P_

 _Je vous embrasse ! 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	24. Chapter 24

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 24** **-**

Harry ricana en observant Sirius courir dans toute la maison. Pour lui, il manquait de la neige dans le salon, il y en avait trop dans la bibliothèque, il n'était pas sûr du repas, il n'était plus sûr des décorations, les retirait, les remettait...

\- Sirius, et si tu te calmais un instant ? Soupira Harry avec un sourire amusé dessiné sur les lèvres.

Son parrain s'arrêta enfin en passant pour la quatrième fois aux côtés de son filleul. Sous son bas commençaient à glisser les guirlandes qui, quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, trônaient encore dans le couloir. Harry secoua doucement la tête en apercevant l'air de petit chiot perdu étalé sur le visage de Sirius.

\- Hm... Quoi ? Ah, euh, oui. Attend, quoi ?

Devant l'air vraiment désemparé et totalement perdu de son parrain, Harry sentit son ventre se contracter et il éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est que le professeur Snape et Malfoy qui viennent, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Harry... Pauvre petit Cornedrue Junior qui ne comprend rien à la vie...

Sirius laissa tomber les guirlandes sur la table pour tapoter la tête de son filleul.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple repas de Noël qui nous attend demain. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils viennent ce soir et qu'ils restent plusieurs jours. Ce soir, c'est un galop d'essai.

Harry cligna des paupières et le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'invitation, ils auraient pu la décliner gentiment. Il y avait une porte de sortie, ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de venir. Mais ils ont dit oui. C'est une preuve de bonne foi. Ce soir, on va savoir si on peut vivre sous le même toit sans se prendre par la gorge, voir si on peut supporter l'autre et si on peut se tenir demain soir.

Il observa son filleul, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu comprends ?

Harry fixa son parrain et soupira en souriant d'un air tendre.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire les choses bien, c'est ça ?

Sirius grimaça et attrapa les guirlandes. Il les leva en les fixant.

\- C'est vraiment pas le style de nos deux serpentards, n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna-t-il pathétiquement.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, près à répliquer, mais le choix des mots de Sirius l'arrêta. "Nos serpentards"... leurs serpentards. Bien entendu, Sirius entendait par là "ma-connaissance-qui-allait-à-serpentard et ta-connaissance-qui-va-à-serpentard" mais Harry entendait autre chose. Il entendait vraiment la possession dans ce "nos". Et d'une certaine manière, ça faisait battre son cœur plus vite, ça contractait son ventre, ça lui arrachait des rougissements. Parce qu'il l'avait dit, à demi-mot, sans vraiment y penser à Draco la dernière fois.

« _On est plus ou moins notre seule famille maintenant._ »

Il n'y avait pas réfléchi mais oui. D'une certaine manière, c'était ça. Il voulait que Draco et Snape soient sa famille, leur famille avec Sirius. Leur duo avait besoin du calme réfléchi et de la sagesse de deux Serpentards pures souches pour apaiser leur élan de rouge et or.

Il sourit et hocha la tête en fixant les petites loupiotes dans la main de son parrain.

\- En effet, je ne suis pas sûr que les décorations à outrance à la Weasley ne leur conviennent.

Sirius cligna des yeux et se mit à rire très fort, sous le regard curieux de Harry.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Imagine-toi un seul instant Snape et Draco avec un pull fait par les petits doigts de Molly...

Harry cligna de nouveau les yeux alors qu'une image grotesque prenait forme dans sa tête et il rejoignit son parrain dans son hilarité.

Ce fut comme ça que Snape et Draco les trouvèrent tous deux, quelques minutes plus tard. Et si les deux Gryffondors étaient en train de se calmer, leur jeter un coup d'œil relança leur éclat, sous le regard perdu mais vexé des deux verts et argents.

.*.

\- C'était un glamour que tu portais tout à l'heure, sur le chemin de traverse ? Il était vraiment bien réussi.

Draco quitta du regard l'âtre de la cheminée de chez Sirius pour se tourner vers Harry. Il sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Tu as aimé ? Il était particulièrement bien exécuté, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry rit et leva les yeux au ciel. Comptez sur Draco Malfoy pour transformer un simple sujet de conversation en un éloge à sa gloire.

\- En effet, il était plutôt bien exécuté, acquiesça Harry, voulant en savoir plus.

Draco eut cette moue supérieure insupportable et croisa les jambes en se laissant aller dans le petit fauteuil. Son regard accrocha un instant le beau sapin décoré d'argent et or et il hocha la tête.

\- C'est une création de Severus. Ça a exactement les mêmes effets qu'un glamour classique mais ne se retire pas de la même manière. Et comme il n'est pas connu, c'est un bon camouflage, expliqua-t-il.

Harry sourit doucement en hocha la tête. Il observa le salon de Sirius un instant. La cheminée était un peu plus petite que les cheminées standards, mais elle était fonctionnelle, aussi bien pour faire un simple feu que pour voyager. Bon, certes, Sirius avait longtemps hésité à raccorder sa maison au réseau national et, au final, il ne l'avait reliée qu'au square Grimmaurd et à l'impasse du tisseur, là où se trouvait la maison de Severus. De part et d'autre de la cheminée s'étalaient deux bibliothèques, ce qui était surprenant quand on connaissait à peine le caractère de Sirius, mais au final, ce n'était pas étonnant. Du simple manuel de potions de septième année aux grimoires de théorie appliquées des arts de défense, on pouvait pourtant trouver quelques romans moldus et Sirius avait même eu ce visage mélancolique quand il avait retrouvé un roman que Lily lui avait prêté et presque forcé à lire quelques mois avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de se mettre sous fidelitas.

Derrière Harry se trouvait un pylône qui séparait le salon de la salle à manger où trônait une grande table pour l'instant nue et derrière, la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Derrière Draco, le couloir qui donnait sur le corridor du bureau et le hall d'entrée, ainsi que l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. À ce dernier, une mezzanine avec un sofa et d'autres livres ainsi que trois chambres et une salle de bain.

Ce n'était pas bien grand, à peine aussi grand que chez les Dursley, mais Harry adorait. C'était cosy, il y avait beaucoup de photos de l'enfance de Sirius, quand il s'entendait encore avec son petit frère ou la belle époque de Poudlard et juste après. C'était sobre et Harry se demandait si Draco n'allait pas se sentir trop à l'étroit et Snape pas trop perdu sans un laboratoire à portée de main.

Les deux adultes avaient d'ailleurs laissé les deux plus jeunes après le repas. Snape devait apporter la potion pour Remus et Sirius avait décidé de passer cette pleine lune avec son ami, sachant qu'il serait trop fourbu et malade le lendemain pour passer le réveillon avec eux. Il avait dit à Severus de prendre sa chambre quand il rentrerait et lui dormirait dans son bureau - il avait avoué à Harry qu'il avait passé plus de temps à dormir dans ce dernier que dans sa véritable chambre quand il avait commencé ses études d'Auror.

Harry s'étira et étouffa un bâillement.

Peut être que c'était les fêtes de fin d'année, mais Voldemort ne prenait pas de vacances. Il voyageait en ce moment en Russie, détruisant des villages de moldus et les enlevant pour les torturer dans ses cachots. Harry ignorait si le ministère sorcier russe comptait y faire quelque chose, mais le ministère anglais faisait encore l'autruche. Pour eux, puisque ça ne se passait pas en Angleterre, ça ne pouvait pas être Voldemort.

Mais Harry savait, Harry voyait. Et Sirius s'inquiétait de son état de fatigue.

Depuis le début des vacances, Harry n'avait, bien entendu, pas eu la possibilité d'entrer de nouveau en Transe Partagée avec Hermione. Après tout, elle était avec ses parents en Australie lui semblait-il, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de venir rentrer en Transe avec lui pour le fatiguer assez, qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement, trop épuisé pour se souvenir des visions que lui envoyait Voldemort par leur lien.

Il perdit le combat contre son envie et bailla aux corneilles. Draco ricana en le regardant.

\- Bah alors Potty ? On ne dort plus la nuit ?

Harry, la bouche toujours ouverte, tenta de rire et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Tu n'imagines pas ce que je fais de mes nuits, railla-t-il en pensant à la veille.

Il avait passé son insomnie à se créer un code secret à l'aide du roman que sa mère avait laissé à Sirius ; puis s'était amusé à retranscrire les lettres de Draco de cet été à l'aide de ce code. En bref, il avait passé la nuit à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour éviter de dormir.

\- Oh non Potter, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que tu fais de tes nuits... Quoique...

Harry cligna des yeux, un peu surpris du ton coulant et langoureux qu'avait pris Draco. Soudainement, il réalisa le double sens de sa phrase et écarquilla des yeux. Il sentit son visage rougir petit à petit, ouvrant et fermant la bouche en ayant soudainement très chaud. Draco le regardait en souriant d'un air mesquin, se frottant presque les mains.

\- C'est tellement simple, Potter. Tellement simple...

Harry détourna le regard, incapable de lui tenir tête. Il l'avait fait exprès, sale Serpentard ! Par Merlin, quoi !

Après avoir réussir à reprendre contenance, il fusilla Draco du regard, mais l'effet fut quelque peu atténué par les rougeurs persistantes sur ses joues.

Draco rit encore plus fort.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi...

\- C'est tellement simple de t'embêter, Potter.

Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du Serpentard était conciliant, amusé, presque tendre. Harry sentit une autre rougeur s'emparer de lui.

\- On est pas à égalité sur ce jeu là, bouda-t-il un instant.

Draco secoua la tête et s'étira.

\- En effet.

Il le regarda un instant et Harry était sûr qu'il avait envie de rajouter quelque chose. Mais au contraire, il soupira un peu avant de se lever d'un geste fluide.

\- À demain, Potter.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Mais quand il vit Draco se diriger vers le couloir et les escaliers, il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé quelque chose.

\- Malfoy !

Le Serpentard s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de porte, et se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Harry s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Ça... vous n'êtes pas là parce que vous vous êtes sentis obligé, hein ? Ça ne vous dérange pas, de passer Noël avec deux têtes de Gryffon comme nous ? S'enquit-il enfin.

Jusqu'à la veille, il avait ignoré si au final Draco et Snape avaient accepté l'invitation que Sirius leur avait envoyé. Il s'était surpris à espérer que les deux Serpentards acceptent. Entre son amitié avec Draco et le respect qu'il ressentait pour Snape, à l'aider de la sorte, à être patient avec Hermione et lui pour essayer de faire des transes partagées pour qu'il puisse le faire tout seul... Eh bien oui. Il avait désiré avoir les deux hommes à ses côtés pour Noël et n'appréhendait pas un seul instant la situation. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas pour eux, ou pour Sirius d'ailleurs. Ça s'était bousculé dans sa tête l'après-midi même, quand Luna l'avait emmené voir pour sa baguette et qu'ils avaient croisé Draco sous glamour.

Le Serpentard blond s'humidifia les lèvres du bout de la langue et Harry déglutit alors qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une corvée, déclara alors doucement Draco avec un regard entendu.

Harry combattit un sourire et se frotta le menton.

\- Je vois.

Hm, manière détournée de Malfoy pour dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, voire même qu'il appréciait l'invitation, sans le dire véritablement. Parce qu'il avait trop d'ego. Parce qu'un serpentard ne copinait pas des Gryffondors. Parce qu'ils ne disaient pas à voix haute qu'ils appréciaient passer du temps en la compagnie d'un rouge et or. Quand ce n'était plus une corvée depuis longtemps, que c'était un certain plaisir.

Harry se frotta la nuque alors que Malfoy lui disait de ne pas trop tarder pour aller au lit et sourit.

Il l'avait remarqué, qu'il arrivait de mieux en mieux à décrypter Draco mais aussi que ce dernier appréciait passer du temps avec lui. Il était si détendu avec lui, tout en restant ce connard de Serpentard, au moins c'était son connard.

Harry cligna des yeux et déglutit en se penchant en avant. Avec un lourd soupir, il se prit la tête entre ses mains, gémissant.

SON serpentard... Non. Son ami Serpentard, il ne fallait pas tout confondre.

Il se frotta le visage puis la tête.

Ça allait être une très longue nuit.

.*.

\- Potter !

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Il réalisa seulement que son corps était recouvert d'une sueur froide et que ses draps collaient à sa peau. Il avait envie de vomir et les halètements qui propulsaient presque ses poumons hors de sa cage thoracique en remontant le long de son larynx ne l'aidaient vraiment pas. Une douce lumière s'alluma près de lui et il sursauta de nouveau, l'esprit résonnant de rires sadiques qui n'étaient pas les siens, la bouche, bien qu'asséchée, ayant toujours le goût du fer bien ancré sur ses papilles, le regard encore trouble de ce qu'il n'avait pourtant de ses yeux vu.

\- Calme-toi, Potter. Allez, calme-toi.

Il haleta encore plus, incapable de voir nettement, tout était flou à une simple distance de bras, le faisant paniquer.

\- Harry, calmes-toi, c'est moi. Harry, chut...

La voix était douce mais profonde et posée, qui calma doucement les battements erratiques de son cœur. Une main se glissa alors dans ses cheveux puis se posa sur son front, une main fraîche et agréable et Harry réussit enfin à se détendre entre les draps. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, toujours tremblant.

\- Un petit village de Roumanie... haleta-t-il.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas encore réglé cette histoire, souffla la voix calme près de lui.

Le jeune Gryffondor tourna la tête vers la source de la lumière qui sortait du bout de la baguette pour observer Draco, en pyjama, accroupit à côté de son lit. Harry lui offrit un sourire tremblant.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Draco, murmura-t-il.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien, continuant de passer sa main sur son front brûlant. Peu à peu, Harry reprit pied avec la réalité et sa respiration se fit de nouveau régulière, bien que des étoiles noires dansaient devant ses yeux, preuve qu'il venait de frôler l'hyperventilation. Draco braqua son regard dans celui du Gryffondor, semblant y chercher quelque chose qu'il trouva, puisqu'il lui fit un sourire amusé et un peu mesquin.

\- Même pas capable de mettre un fichu sort de silence, hein ? Continua-t-il de parler à voix basse.

Harry fronça les sourcils et combattit une envie soudaine de lui tirer la langue.

\- C'est petit de me dire ça.

\- Tu es petit. Allez, pousse-toi.

Le Gryffondor, un peu déphasé, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Draco voulait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as réveillé et m'as fait me bouger, tu me fais de la place maintenant.

Le Serpentard poussa le brun en posant sa main sur son flanc. Harry bougea enfin.

\- Mais attend, je..

\- Ferme-là.

Draco se glissa dans son lit en éteignant sa baguette et la glissant sous un des oreillers.

\- Je vous jure, ces Gryffondors... Grogna-t-il en rabattant les couvertures sur lui.

Harry le regarda faire sans trop comprendre et aussi un peu intimidé de se retrouver dans le même lit que Draco Malfoy-Black. Le jeune homme fixa le dos que Draco lui offrait en dormant sur son flanc droit et sourit doucement. Il leva la main et la glissa un instant entre les omoplates du Serpentard.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Si tu dis quoi que soit à qui que ce soit, je te fais bouffer la langue et te défigurerai tellement que même Jedusor ne saura pas que c'est toi, souffla le Serpentard tout aussi bas.

Harry souffla un rire et se rapprocha pour poser son front contre lui.

\- Compte sur moi.

Le reste de la nuit fut des plus reposantes, comme Harry n'en avait jamais connu.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** : Ahahaha, bah bravo ! xD Il avait d'autre chose à faire, mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait bien aimé découvrir un peu plus sur cette histoire de dispute... :P Draco pense à tout, il est trop propre sur lui et trop scrupuleux pour les délaisser :P ( Severus me fait trop rire. Il est bête xD ) Héhéhéhé... Qu'en penses-tu, hm ? Est-ce qu'il l'a trouvé à 'croqué' ? Je ne suis paaaas une psychopathe ! Je suis gentille ! ( On a pas déjà eu cette conversation ? xD )

Héhéhé, Ryry et Micky... Tu verras bien ;)

DAH ! ILS SONT UNE BANDE DE CLICHES SUR PATTES CES DEUX LA ! De vraies têtes à claques ! èé Duh, qui... QUI N'a pas de crush sur Chris ? Et sur Peter ? Et sur le Petopher en même temps ( wait, what ? Qu'importe xD )

Nan mais oui voilà u_u C'est tout. Il s'entête avec une sexualité qui ne lui réussit pas DU TOUT !  
Peter... Peeeeeter *ronronne* PETEEEER ! *gaga*

( Je serais sans aucun doute sur Paris. Le 5 c'est ma réinscription :P )

* * *

 _Vous savez quoi ? Pendant trois jours, vous aurez un chapitre par jour. JOYEUX NOEL ! \O/ Aujourd'hui, chapitre 24, demain chapitre 25 et dimanche, avec les autres cadeaux au pied du sapin, le chapitre 26 ;) QUI EST CONTENTE ? ( Toi, au fond ? C'est bien. Tiens, prend ton sucre d'orge et débarrasse le plancher ! )_

 _Bon. Un petit gros soucis qui se profile à l'horizon : Mon ordinateur ne veut plus m'obéir, s'allumer, il me fait la tronche. Donc, j'ai de la chance, Blitzz peut m'envoyer les chapitres que je lui avais envoyé en amont, mais pour ce qui est des autres écrits... J'ai un chapitre du nouveau texte chargé sur mon compte, mais c'est tout. On verra bien ce que je vais faire..._

 _Je vous embrasse ! 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	25. Chapter 25

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 25** **-**

Harry esquissa un nouveau sourire en voyant Severus s'engager dans un énième échange acide avec Sirius sur la composition d'une potion dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni la moitié des ingrédients. À sa droite, Draco les regardait faire en souriant malicieusement, son verre de vin à la main, et Harry se tâtait pour le remercier.

Ce matin là, alors même que Draco avait terminé sa nuit dans le lit de Harry, Sirius avait voulu vérifier que le Serpentard avait bien dormi. Sauf qu'en pénétrant dans la chambre qu'il lui avait attribué, il ne l'avait pas trouvé - bien entendu -. Il avait d'abord paniqué, puis s'était calmé, pour paniquer de nouveau et était allé réveiller en fanfare le parrain du jeune homme. Ce dernier, guère heureux de trouver un sale cabot sur son lit à le secouer comme un prunier, avait craché venin et flamme avant que Sirius n'accepte d'aller demander l'aide de Harry pour retrouver l'ancien Malfoy - " _Sûrement kidnappé par son taré de père, ma cousine va m'écorcher vif et_ _va_ _jeter_ _du vinaigre sur mes plaies béantes !_ " -. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Les deux adultes avaient retrouvé les deux jeunes gens dans le même lit, à dormir comme des biens heureux, le bras de Draco servant de doudou/oreiller à un Harry en train de baver sur la soie de son pyjama.

Sirius avait tout de suite hurlé. Harry et Draco, réveillés en fanfare, n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que le blond ne tourne la tête pour se trouver à quelques centimètres à peine du visage du brun. Le cri que le Serpentard poussa à ce moment-là avait valu tout l'or de Gringott ; mais Harry, trop surpris et choqué par le visage de Draco BEAUCOUP trop près de lui, avait eu un mouvement de recul un peu trop violent et avait basculé en arrière, tombant les quatre fers en l'air et sa tête percutant le tapis qu'il y avait à droite du lit.

Et Snape avait ri. Un rire incontrôlable qui l'avait pris aux tripes et qui avait fait rougir son visage. Sirius l'avait observé d'un drôle d'air mais les deux jeunes gens, trop surpris par la situation cocasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, n'avaient pu que se regarder en rougissant, avant que Draco ne fusille son parrain du regard. Harry avait roulé sur le sol et avait vainement espéré qu'ils ne parleraient jamais de cette histoire. Mais c'était... C'était trop leur demander.

Pendant toute la journée, alors que Harry et lui préparaient le dîner du soir, Sirius n'avait cessé de faire des sous-entendus étranges, avec ce mouvement entendu détestable de sourcils. À chaque fois que Snape voyait Harry et/ou Draco, il perdait son masque impassible et un sourire amusé glissait sur ses traits, au grand dam des deux concernés. Jusqu'au soir, ce fut un petit enfer personnel pour le Gryffondor, jusqu'au moment où Draco fit une réflexion assez acerbe quant au comportement de Sirius envers son parrain. Soudainement, les moqueries que les deux adultes avaient réservé aux plus jeunes depuis le matin se retournèrent contre l'autre, offrant à Harry et Draco un calme bien mérité.

La journée était donc passée assez rapidement, Harry se perdant dans la préparation du repas - malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs que pouvaient lui rappeler le fait de cuisiner, il adorait ça - ; et Draco l'observant faire d'un drôle d'air, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi Harry prenait plaisir à travailler comme ça, sans magie.

\- Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas des elfes de maisons ? S'était-il enquis.

\- J'aime bien le toucher des aliments et savoir que ce que j'ai fait moi-même plaise au gens, avait doucement répondu le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

Silencieux, Draco n'avait rien répondu. Et puis Severus et Sirius avaient commencé à se prendre le choux, orientés par la verve de Draco qui les avait parfaitement manipulés.

Le repas avait été délicieux, relativement simple et loin de l'opulence à laquelle Poudlard les avait habitué ou même les longs dîners mondains auxquels Draco était accoutumé et dont la présence avait été obligatoire. Sirius avait sorti du vin blanc sorcier agréable au palais et pas trop fort ; puis du vin rouge, puis... ouais, il y avait eu beaucoup d'alcool et les quatre ne s'étaient pas privés.

Après un dessert un peu trop sucré, il fallait le reconnaître, ils restèrent un long moment à table, sans vraiment voir les heures passer, à discuter avec plaisir, sans qu'aucun réel malaise ne s'installe. Que ce soit entre Sirius et Snape, entre Harry et Draco, Snape et Harry ou Sirius et son filleul, les piques fusaient, les langues déliées par un peu d'alcool et les rires les enveloppaient. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi bien. Chez les Weasley, c'était bien, bien sûr, amis malgré les bons dires de tous, les envies de chacun, il n'était pas de la famille et même s'il ne le réalisait pas vraiment, il le sentait toujours. Il ne faisait pas parti de la famille Weasley, il n'était qu'un invité. Alors qu'avec eux, entouré de son si détesté prof de potions et le petit connard qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'il avait découvert la magie, il se sentait chez lui. Et au vu du regard brillant de Sirius qui croisa souvent le sien, il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette sensation.

Tout se passait tellement bien que quand les cadeaux apparurent au pied du sapin, ils furent tous surpris. Ils restèrent encore un instant à table avant de se déplacer dans le salon, face à la cheminée qui réchauffait tranquillement la maison. Sirius et Severus étaient installés côte à côte dans le canapé, grognant tous les deux qu'ils étaient trop proches de l'autre alors que les regards rieurs des deux plus jeunes les couvaient comme s'ils étaient les adultes de la maisonnée. Draco, bien installé dans un petit fauteuil, regarda Harry en ayant ce petit sourire supérieur.

\- Il me semble que comme tu es le plus jeune, Potter, c'est à toi de distribuer les présents, non ? N'est-ce pas la tradition ?

Sirius s'esclaffa devant l'air outré qu'afficha un instant le Gryffondor avant de maugréer contre ses Serpentards trop pompeux pour faire des choses du petit peuple et consentit enfin à s'accroupir devant le sapin. Il donna quelques présents à Draco, puis à Snape, et rit un instant en tenant un petit cadeau rond dans les mains.

\- " _Sale cabot_. " Je me demande pour qui c'est, gloussa-t-il.

Sirius lâcha un cri outré en frappant le bras d'un Snape très fier de lui. Harry continua de distribuer les différents cadeaux aux différentes personnes présentes tout en réservant les siens. Il s'installa en amenant ses cadeaux avec lui mais voulut attendre que chacun ouvre ce qu'il leur avait prévu. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient, il... Il était un peu angoissé, c'est vrai.

\- Oh, Harry...

Le jeune homme rougit en jetant un regard à son parrain. Ce dernier souriait doucement en observant le croquis que Harry avait fait. Quand il l'avait dessiné, plusieurs mois de cela, ce n'était qu'un moyen d'extérioriser ses démons, de griffonner un fantasme qui jamais ne se réalisera. C'était un dessin d'un Sirius souriant, embêtant une Lily adulte comme Harry se l'était souvent imaginé après avoir vu pour la première fois une photo d'elle ; alors que Harry et James, côte à côte, se moquaient d'eux sous le regard blasé mais amusé d'un Remus pimpant.

Sirius cacha la petite larme qui pointa au coin de ses yeux et sourit de plus belle à son filleul, le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme rougit alors que Sirius cachait son précieux cadeau sous l'œil intéressé des deux Serpentards, qui ne savaient pas ce que pouvait être cette planche de bois fine. Pendant vraiment longtemps, Harry avait trouvé que c'était une mauvaise idée, parce que c'était un dessin qu'il avait fait une nuit de déprime au départ... Mais ce n'était pas étonnant que cela plaise à Sirius. Tant mieux.

Draco lui avait offert un magnifique étui à baguette pour gaucher et le Serpentard lui avait dicté tous les avantages de cet outil fonctionnel et esthétique. Souriant, Sirius avait laissé son pupille lui attacher au poignet et ils s'échangèrent un sourire amusé. Quant au cadeau de Snape...

\- J'y crois pas, ricana Sirius en tenant la gamelle dans ses mains. T'as osé, le fusilla-t-il du regard.

Snape bomba le torse en lui offrant un sourire mesquin.

\- Cela ne te convient pas, Black ? Pourtant je t'ai fait faire de magnifiques gravures dans cet gamelle sur mesure.

Sous les rires du jeune Gryffondor, les deux anciens ennemis vociférèrent l'un contre l'autre alors que Draco déballait discrètement ses présents. Le regard qu'il lança à Harry et le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres firent frissonner et un peu rougir le Gryffondor. Apparemment, son bracelet en argent en forme de serpent décoré par des runes qu'il avait lui-même choisi lui plaisait. Il lui avait glissé un mot en lui écrivant que ce bracelet permettait à Harry, Sirius et Severus seulement de pouvoir le localiser, et qu'il y avait un portoloin d'urgence qui le ramènerait directement dans l'autre maison de Sirius - il suffisait de toucher la tête du serpent, d'y insuffler un peu de magie et de dire le mot de passe " Famille ".

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Snape qui observait d'un regard suspicieux la boite que Harry lui avait offert. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte et au fond, Harry ne voulait pas vraiment voir sa réaction. Il était allé loin tout de même. En fait, il s'était beaucoup investi dans ce cadeau, c'était un moyen de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là pour l'aider quant aux transes, tout ça... Alors même s'il s'était dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais y retourner, il était redescendu dans la chambre des secrets. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis sa deuxième année et Dumbledore non plus, mais le Directeur lui avait assuré que rien n'avait bougé. Et c'était le cas. Le basilic n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme sous un sort de conservation, et Harry s'était dit que c'était peut-être le cas. Il s'était attardé, les yeux dans le vague alors que les souvenirs douloureux de cette nuit où il était venu sauvé Ginny l'avaient assailli.

D'une certaine manière, ça l'avait calmé et il se sentait dorénavant bien plus à l'aise et en paix avec ce qui s'était passé cette nuit qu'avant. Cette recherche de présents s'était vite transformée en action thérapeutique. Il avait ensuite essayé de nombreux sorts et après en avoir trouvé un qui fonctionnait, il avait sorti le manuel de préparation emprunté à Draco et avait prélevé avec grande minutie des écailles, du sang, et du venin. Il avait vraiment fait très attention, suivant avec grande concentration toutes les étapes de prélèvement et de conservation inscrites dans le manuel de Draco. Et il y était brillamment arrivé, disposant toutes les petites fioles dans cette boite simple en bois sombre que Snape tenait désormais dans ses mains.

Détournant son attention des ouvertures de cadeaux pour éviter d'être un peu plus mal à l'aise, il se pencha sur ses propres présents.

Il sourit doucement en déballant le cadeau que lui avait envoyé Hermione. C'était un joli collier relativement simple, deux liens de cuir où étaient enfilés deux perles en métal qui entouraient une plaque en onyx où semblaient danser quelques runes. Dans le mot qui était avec le collier, elle lui expliquait que c'était un collier moldu où elle avait elle-même gravé les runes et les avait ensorcelées pour le protéger des sorts les plus légers.

Harry l'enfila en souriant puis attrapa un autre présent. C'était une boite à peine plus grande que sa main, ornementé d'un vif d'or taillé dans le bois. Et à l'intérieur, une superbe boussole rutilante pour balais avec baromètre et clinomètre intégré. Il cligna un peu des paupières en fixant ce magnifique accessoire pour le joueur de Quidditch passionné qu'il était. Et qu'était Ron. Il fixa le cadeau qui venait sans aucun doute de son ami et se demanda comment ce dernier allait prendre le fait que Harry lui avait en effet acheté quelque chose mais ne l'avait pas envoyé. Il le ferait tout à l'heure, il enverrait Hedwige à Ron et... Non, encore mieux, il l'enverrait chez les jumeaux et leur demanderait de lui donner en disant que c'était apparu chez eux par erreur. Oui, voilà, c'était une bonne idée.

En parlant des jumeaux, ils lui avaient envoyé des nouveautés en lui demandant son avis et son ressenti. Harry adorait recevoir les produits pas encore sur le marché des jumeaux, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour avoir ce privilège, quand les jeunes gens avaient dit qu'ils avaient souvent du mal à lire en Harry pour lui trouver des cadeaux dignes de leur ami.

Ginny et Molly lui offrirent l'éternel pull ainsi qu'une superbe montre à gousset épurée. " _Histoire que tu ne sois plus en retard nul part ;)_ " lui écrivit la jeune Weasley, lui arrachant un soupir.

Le présent qui suivit fut celui de Draco.

Harry souffla d'admiration en caressant du bout des doigts le magnifique attrapeur de rêve qui se trouvait dans la boite. Les couleurs étaient magnifiques et les finitions étaient splendides. Sur le côté, un parchemin détaillait chaque ingrédient qui composaient le... le " asubakatchin " et qui offraient chacun des protections différentes. Entrouvrant la bouche, il comprit petit à petit la portée du cadeau du Serpentard pour son sommeil. Il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme blond, qui sirotait une coupe de champagne que venait de lui glisser Sirius. Quand Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil, Harry lui offrit un magnifique sourire et lui murmura un " _Merci_ " qui sortait du plus profond de son cœur.

Le Serpentard lui sourit en retour, les joues un peu rougies par l'alcool et détourna le regard. Vraiment touché, le Gryffondor se promit de l'accrocher dès ce soir-là à son lit.

Délicatement, il se pencha pour le mettre de côté et son regard s'arrêta sur l'écriture d'une étiquette sur un paquet qu'il reconnut mieux que n'importe laquelle pour l'avoir eu sur ses devoirs de potions depuis presque sept longues années.

Surpris que Snape ait décidé de lui offrir quelque chose, quelque chose d'emballé, autre qu'une remarque sarcastique sur sa coupe de cheveux improbable ou sur ses goûts étranges en matière de parrain, Harry déposa le paquet sur ses genoux. Il était un peu moins grand qu'une boite à chaussure et relativement légère.

Il défit le paquet cadeau pour trouver une boite en carton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Il ouvrit la boite, prêt à sortir une réplique acerbe à son professeur préféré - détesté, mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Harry ?

Il n'entendit pas l'inquiétude dans la voix de Sirius ; à vrai dire, il n'entendait ni ne faisait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il n'entendait plus rien, plus maintenant. Son regard était fixe, plongé à l'intérieur de cette boite magnifique. La boite en elle-même n'avait rien de spécial, certes, mais les photos de sa mère enfant à l'intérieur valait tout l'or du monde. Son cœur se serra quand il glissa sa main dedans pour prendre une photo moldue en noir et blanc mais où il reconnaissait parfaitement sa mère, à l'âge de sept ans à peine, rire à gorge déployée en s'appuyant contre un Severus Snape tout aussi jeune qui souriait timidement à l'objectif. En dessous, une autre photo, en couleurs bien que terne car elle avait vieilli, montrait Lily en train de souffler ses bougies - neuf ans -. Puis une autre.

Treize photographies en tout. Treize petites images moldues et sorcières qui montraient toutes sa mère à différents stades de son enfance, jusqu'à son adolescence, une photo sorcière d'une Lily dans le parc de Poudlard, prise de loin comme en secret - sûrement d'ailleurs -. Son regard passait d'une image à l'autre, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le regard trouble.

N'y tenant plus, Harry reposa précautionneusement les photos dans le carton et sauta sur ses pieds comme s'il avait Voldemort à ses trousses et quitta la pièce, voire même quitta la maison pour sortir dans le froid de la nuit noire. La neige crissa sous ses pieds alors qu'il avalait de grande goulée d'air gelé qui piqua l'intérieur de ses poumons.

Mais l'émotion était trop forte et il se retrouva bien vite les joues baignées de larmes traîtresses et salées, le cœur comprimé et la tête en vrac, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

\- Potter ?

Le jeune homme sursauta un peu et s'essuya furieusement les joues en refusant de se retourner vers Snape qui venait de le rejoindre. Harry refusa de le regarder, encore trop chamboulé.

\- Ne me faîtes pas regretter d'être venu à la place du cabot, gronda le directeur de Serpentard en se postant à côté de lui.

Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte en silence alors que Harry reprenait peu à peu contenance. Le jeune homme renifla misérablement et jeta un regard au professeur de Potion à ses côtés.

\- Vous connaissiez ma mère quand vous étiez jeune ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Snape se tourna vers lui mais Harry refusa de le regarder en face. C'était encore trop... tôt.

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez, répondit doucement le professeur de Potion.

Harry secoua la tête en resserrant ses bras autour de son torse.

\- Comment j'aurais pu...

Il secoua la tête et soupira d'aise quand le professeur leur envoya à tous deux un sort de chaleur. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Nous habitions dans le même quartier.

Harry hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils en essayant de s'imaginer sa tante Pétunia enfant jouer avec une petite Lily et un petit Snape. Difficile à croire.

\- C'est elle qui a trouvé le _lorum mentis_ , continua le potionniste sans le regarder.

Cette fois-ci, Harry tourna la tête vers son professeur.

\- Vous avez fait une Transe Partagée avec ma mère ? S'étonna-t-il.

Snape réfléchit un instant en tendant les doigts pour laisser quelques flocons tomber dans le creux de sa paume.

\- Pas vraiment. Nous n'avions pas de professeur pour nous surveiller à ce moment là, nous avons expérimenté un état de Conscience Partagée assez profond.

Il tourna la tête pour observer le fils de celle avec qui il avait été le plus intimement lié, au niveau spirituel.

\- Et nous avons mit plus d'un an à y arriver, contrairement à vous et Miss Granger.

Harry eut un petit sourire face au compliment profondément caché derrière un simple constat tel que celui-ci.

\- Merci, hocha-t-il la tête.

Snape agita la main pour chasser son étalage de sentiments qu'il devait sûrement juger trop Gryffondorien pour lui.

\- Ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est l'endroit où vous vous êtes procuré tous ces ingrédients de potions de très bonne qualité, parfaitement conservés et extrêmement rares.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé et leva un sourcil.

\- J'ai mes ressources et mes contacts, professeur.

Il cru apercevoir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du potionniste. Le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

\- Vous rigolez ? C'est une fortune que vous avez dépensé là, pesta presque le professeur en posant sur lui un regard suspicieux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Vraiment, ce n'était pas grand chose.

\- Idiot de Gryffondor qui n'a aucune idée de la valeur de ces ingrédients !

Ledit Gryffondor ricana un peu.

\- Si vous voulez.

Il ne se sentait pas trop de lui expliquer qu'en effet, il avait lui-même prit (pris) le temps de les récolter lui-même. Qu'importe.

Ils restèrent un instant sous la neige avant que Harry ne se trémousse sur place. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Hm... Merci m'sieur... Pour tout, tenta-t-il de dire en essayant de paraître détaché.

Mais les trémolos qui roulèrent dans sa gorge gâchèrent un peu le tableau.

\- N'en parlons plus.

Ils retournèrent dans la maison de Sirius, Harry de nouveau calmé grâce à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Dans le couloir, Snape se retourna et posa un doigt accusateur contre son torse.

\- Je suis sérieux, n'en parlons plus jamais.

Harry eut un sourire amusé alors que le potionniste se retournait sans son éternel mouvement de cape, puisqu'il ne portait qu'une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur.

\- C'est étrange, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

* * *

 _Je répondrais à toutes les reviews en même temps... Jeudi prochain, promit :)_

 _Je vous embrasse ! 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	26. Chapter 26

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• **ATTENTION** ! L'abus d'alcool est **dangereux** pour la santé, ne faîtes pas les **cons**. Consommez à vous faire vomir si ça vous amuse, mais ne **conduisez** **pas** alors, ne mettez pas en **danger** d'autre personne par vos actes et votre négligence : dormez la tête dans la **cuvette** ;) ( pourquoi c'est en gras, cuvette ? ) - Nan mais plus sérieusement, faîtes gaffe quoi.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 26** **-**

Harry avait accroché le cadeau de Draco au dessus de son lit et s'était installé pour contempler l'attrapeur de rêve. Le Serpentard avait fait mouche... C'était vraiment une bonne idée, et c'était très joli aussi, vraiment magnifique. Après, à la lumière de sa baguette, il s'était perdu dans la contemplation des petites photos de sa mère et de Severus enfants.

La potionniste avait tellement fait mouche... Par Merlin, c'était incroyable. Severus Snape ne devait même pas réaliser la grandeur et la beauté du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. C'était définitif, Harry avait désormais un grand respect pour son professeur.

L'alcool chauffait doucement ses veines et l'excitation était présente et l'empêchait de dormir. Ça avait été une soirée extraordinaire et le sommeil le fuyait. Le sourire qu'il y avait sur son visage était apparu quand lui et Severus étaient retournés dans la maison. Sirius n'avait rien dit mais le regard qu'il avait échangé avec le directeur de Serpentard avait été lourd de sens, et l'animagus chien avait mis d'office un verre de champagne dans les mains de son filleul.

Doucement, Harry se redressa et s'étira en soupirant. Impossible de dormir. Im-po-ssi-bleuh.

Pestant, il repoussa ses couvertures d'un coup de pied bien placé et descendit de son lit silencieusement. Il sortit de sa chambre et à la lumière de sa baguette, il descendit les escaliers pour retourner dans le salon. Il lança un sort pour raviver les braises et y remit des bûches. Avec un sourire, il observa autour de lui les cadavres des cadeaux, les papiers froissés qui brillaient doucement à la lumière de la cheminée. Il se pencha et commença à les ramasser pour les jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Là, il s'arrêta un instant devant la bouteille de Whisky pur feu que Sirius avait sorti juste avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher, comme un digestif.

Harry n'avait pas pris de gorgée de l'alcool ambré parce que les bulles du champagnes avaient envoyé de magnifiques vagues d'euphorie dans son cerveau. C'était splendide.

Avec un sourire, Harry l'attrapa et retourna dans le salon. Ne s'encombrant pas d'un verre - trop mainstream, ça ne se faisait plus - il s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis devant le feu et soupira de bonheur à la première gorgée. Délicieux.

Ça faisait peut-être jeune poivrot désabusé qui se perdait dans l'alcool, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il était dans un tel état de bien être qu'il ne voulait pas perdre et que seul l'alcool pouvait prolonger. Glissant doucement sa main dans la poche de son pyjama, il en sortit les photos de sa mère pour les observer. Encore.

\- Tu dors pas, Potty ?

Harry sourit en retournant la tête pour voir Draco, dans son pyjama de flanelle, fermer la porte du couloir pour le rejoindre dans le salon. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil en apercevant la bouteille que le brun tenait par le goulot.

\- Tu nous fais une déprime au whisky ?

Le jeune homme sourit et gloussa un peu en secouant la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Il lui tendit la bouteille.

\- Une gorgée ?

Le Serpentard fit la moue un instant en réfléchissant puis haussa les épaules en l'attrapant.

\- Allez, assis, lui ordonna presque Harry en souriant.

\- Ça, hors de question.

\- Rho, allez !

Harry lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers le bas. Il eut une mine surprise en le voyant résister.

\- Who. T'es fort, constata-t-il comme une surprise.

Le Serpentard sourit en s'asseyant tranquillement et gracieusement à côté de lui.

\- Un peu bourré, Potter ? S'enquit-il en lui lançant un regard amusé.

\- Complètement, hocha-t-il vivement la tête.

Le blond le regarda un instant avant de prendre une petite gorgée du Whisky pur feu.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? S'inquiéta soudainement le Gryffondor.

Avalant sa gorgée, Draco secoua la tête.

\- Le champagne me fait tourner la tête, avoua-t-il avec une grimace en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Harry sourit et rit, il voyait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il caressa une dernière fois le sourire de sa mère qui tournait sur elle-même dans le parc de Poudlard avant de rassembler ses photos. Draco se pencha pour les observer.

\- Ta mère était très belle, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune brun sourit tendrement et hocha la tête.

\- C'est vrai, hein ? T'as vu, elle est super belle.

Il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui se vantait de sa maman, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire. Il avait souvent entendu Dudley se vanter de la manière de cuisiner de sa mère et le petit garçon qu'il était à cette époque avait été plus que jaloux et avait senti son petit cœur se briser de ne pouvoir faire la même chose. Mais maintenant, il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le dire, il pouvait se vanter. Il avait bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Pour une rousse, c'est vrai qu'elle était très belle.

Harry tira la langue à Draco et lui frappa le bras.

Mais le sourire que lui offrit le Serpentard montrait bien que ce n'était qu'une vanne - cela dit, Harry l'avait compris. La voix de Draco avait été sarcastique et tout ce qui s'en suivait, mais Harry le savait, il le connaissait depuis le temps.

Il reprit la bouteille et reprit une gorgée. Doucement, la chaleur douce de l'alcool lui engourdit les doigts et il soupira de bien être. Il était vraiment bien. Il eut un rire qui explosa dans sa poitrine comme une de ces bulles de champagne et il reposa la bouteille à côté de ses genoux fléchis avant de se laisser aller sur le tapis, s'allongeant à même le sol.

\- Sérieusement, Potty... Grogna Draco en reprenant une gorgée de Whisky.

\- Rho allez, détend-toi. Y a personne, y a que nous, marmonna Harry en levant la main pour l'agiter furieusement.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de mouche... Si ?

Il tâta à ses côtés pour attraper son coude et tirer son tissu. Très doux le tissu, d'ailleurs.

\- Aaaallez Draco. Mally. Malfoy. Gabriel.

Le rire soufflé du Serpentard fit réagir les bulles de champagnes dans son ventre et elles explosèrent en rythme.

Bon. Il n'avait plus de champagne dans son ventre depuis quelques heures mais le Whisky dans ses veines l'empêchait de bien réfléchir et d'y penser.

\- Tu as vraiment trop bu, Potter.

\- Heeeeey, j'vais t'appeler Gabriel. Appelle moi James. Ça va être fun, non ?

\- Et pourquoi on garde pas Potter et Malfoy ? Se demanda Draco en s'allongeant finalement à ses côtés.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et loucha un instant pour bien l'observer. C'est qu'il était près, le petit Serpentard.

\- Parce que t'es un Black, maintenant, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Draco réfléchit un instant en souriant à moitié.

\- Et que tu ne te vois pas m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Harry cligna des paupières en levant les yeux en l'air, cherchant à comprendre le sens de cette phrase qui sonnait bizarre à son oreille, avec son filtre alcoolisé. Il entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Ah ! Euh, oui. Aussi. On est Potter et Malfoy, se sera toujours Potter et Malfoy entre nous, non ?

Draco hocha doucement la tête, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai. Mais James ne te va pas.

\- Pourtant Gaby te va bien, continua Harry, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

Le Serpentard lui frappa doucement le bras.

\- Tu peux m'appeler familièrement, mais n'abuse pas trop, tu veux ?

\- Mally, alors ?

Harry gloussa quand Draco lui pinça les côtes, le Whisky le rendait vraiment joyeux.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Soupira Harry en bougeant un peu, sentant la chaleur agréable de Draco contre tout le côté droit de son corps. Ça doit être vraiment con à entendre, parce que ça l'est à dire, mais...

Il baissa la voix comme s'il disait un secret.

\- C'est vraiment mon Noël préféré.

Il eut un petit rire alors que Draco regardait, amusé. Harry fronça ensuite les sourcils.

\- Même si les piques de Sirius étaient vraiment déplacées...

\- Oh pitié Potter, ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche, ricana Draco en bougeant sur le sol à ses côtés. Il te taquine juste pour te faire réagir, histoire de cacher le fait qu'il cherche à draguer mon parrain depuis qu'on est arrivé. Et le fait que Severus n'est pas indifférent à ses regards. Ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets, ces deux là, soupira le Serpentard en souriant, amusé.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Mon parrain n'est pas... N'est pas... Ça ! Haleta-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Non... Sirius ne pouvait être ... Homosexuel. Il lui aurait dit ! Il aurait partagé son secret avec lui... Non ?

Draco se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par l'horreur qui perça dans sa voix. Il grinça des dents, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as un problème avec les homosexuels, Potter ? Cracha-t-il amèrement, les yeux flamboyants.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui, son esprit embrumé par le whisky pur feu et la gorge serrée.

\- ... Mais... Pourquoi... Enfin... Pas toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le regard de Draco s'éclaira un instant sous la crainte et la gêne contenue dans les quelques mots soufflés par Harry.

\- Pitié Potter. On n'est plus chez les moldus, là. Les dernières personnes qui ont encore du mal avec les gays et lesbiennes sont ceux ayant grandi dans le monde moldu. Je ne te pensais pas homophobe, le grand saint Potter, homophobe, un comble ! Se moqua le Serpentard en fusillant le plafond du regard.

Harry sentit toute la haine contenue dans ces quelques mots et déglutit difficilement.

\- ... La société sorcière accepte sans condition ? S'enquit-il, presque tremblant.

Harry ne cherchait même pas à cacher l'espoir et la curiosité qui perçait sa voix. Draco lui jeta un regard et soupira.

\- Très bien. Petit cours d'histoire alors.

Il se redressa et jeta aux ordures son éducation Malfoy en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis, tourné vers lui.

\- Tu dois sans aucun doute connaître un peu les chasses sorcières à l'époque, commença-t-il. Du moins, ce que les Moldus ont pu en dire.

Harry, toujours allongé sur le sol, hocha la tête.

\- Certains détails ont réussi à être effacés de la mémoire de ceux sans magie, mais le fait est que... Eh bien à l'époque, les sorciers ont failli être exterminés, soupira Malfoy. C'était différent à l'époque, les familles de Sangs-Purs étaient dispersées dans toute le royaume d'Angleterre. De grands manoirs, beaucoup de terres... En fait, les grandes familles se partageaient toute l'Angleterre en différents territoires. À l'époque, il y avait moins de sorciers qu'aujourd'hui, mais ils étaient tous très puissants. Et tu vas trouver ça étrange, mais les sorciers étaient contents du sang neuf qu'apportaient les nés moldus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se redressa.

\- Quoi ?!

Draco eut un rictus amusé.

\- À l'époque, l'expansion des sorciers étaient très bien vue, parfaitement même. Les sangs purs qui se partageaient l'Angleterre veillaient à trouver les nés moldus magiques sur leur terre grâce à un ancien sort, et les prenaient sous leurs ailes, les faisant devenir leurs pupilles pour pouvoir leur apprendre la magie. C'était avant Poudlard bien sûr.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche, passionné. Draco grimaça.

\- Il y avait donc des rencontres entre les sorciers pur sang et les familles des nés modus. Si certaines réagissaient bien, puisque ça offrait une meilleure vie à leur progéniture, ce n'était pas le cas pour tous, qui réagissaient des fois très mal au fait d'avoir des "monstres" dans la famille.

Harry frissonna en entendant la voix de Vernon résonner dans sa tête se superposant à celle de Draco. Celui-ci continua :

\- Et à l'époque, le Secret n'était pas vraiment bien gardé.

Il soupira.

\- Alors quand la frénésie à commencer à prendre les Modus, les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment réalisé. Malheureusement. Les moldus ont commencé à s'en prendre aux pupilles... Puis aux sangs-purs.

Harry haleta.

\- Les familles des né-moldus ont craché le morceau et les femmes ont presque toutes été exterminées. Va savoir pourquoi, pour les moldus, les hommes ne pouvaient être des sorciers. Malheureusement, même s'ils le voulaient et même si les sorciers sont plus puissants que les moldus, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Quand ils ont réussi à endiguer la frénésie et effacer les mémoires, il ne restait que sept sorcières sang pur sur tout le royaume d'Angleterre.

Harry eut du mal a déglutit et se rapprocha.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Trois sont mortes en couche avec leurs enfants. Une quatrième n'a jamais réussi à enfanter et les trois dernières n'ont eu que des garçons. Seule une fille est née. La panique a commencé à prendre possession des sorciers. Avec ce qui s'était passé avec les moldus, il était hors de question qu'ils prennent des risques en épousant des né-moldus futurs puisqu'elles avaient été tuées. Alors en désespoir de cause, les medicomages de toute l'Europe se sont alliés pour trouver une solution. Parce que la situation était la même dans toute l'Europe. Ils ont cherché pendant plusieurs années et au bout de dix longues années, ils ont réussi à adapter un sort et une potion pour le bétail pour permettre à deux personnes, du même sexe ou non, de pouvoir enfanter. C'est un rituel long et laborieux, qui dure plusieurs mois, mais ça fonctionne. Il faut du sang des deux donneurs, une potion très compliquée avec plusieurs ingrédients bien sûr et que les deux parents alimentent à tour de rôle le chaudron avec leur magie, et au bout de huit à neuf mois, ces bébés chaudrons peuvent "naître".

Le jeune Gryffondor observait Draco, fasciné.

\- Pour renforcer la cohésion entre les sorciers de l'époque, les mariages se sont multipliés entre les hommes sorciers et la nouvelle génération a pu naître. Malheureusement, la potion était encore à travailler et il n'y a eu que des mâles pendant deux générations encore. Puis les femmes ont commencé à naître, la vie a pu reprendre. Sauf que les mariages entre même sexe étaient désormais quelque chose de normal, puisque des arrangements avaient été faits pour que deux amants puissent se marier. Par exemple, une de mes ancêtres était promise à un jeune homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, qui lui se languissait pour celui qui était promis à celui dont mon ancêtre s'était éprise...

Harry cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

Draco ricana.

\- Berthe était amoureuse de Rogers, mais ses parents à elle l'avait promis à John, qui était amoureux de Mike et c'était réciproque. Mike, qui avait un contrat de mariage avec Rogers. Tous les quatre se sont arrangés et ils ont pu se lier à ceux qu'ils voulaient.

Harry soupira et sourit un peu, nerveux.

\- Incroyable... Et ... Et les bébés chaudrons, ils... Ils sont mal vu ou non ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'être mis au bord de la société ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry fit le poisson rouge puis rit.

\- Non, pas vraiment...  
\- Maintenant, si on a un peu d'argent et si on ne veux pas se déformer comme ma mère ne le voulait pas... Ou plutôt Lucius ne voulait pas qu'elle grossisse, tu peux avec ton conjoint faire la démarche pour cette potion. Donc.. Oui. L'homosexualité n'est vraiment pas un problème pour nous. Ne soit pas si fermé d'esprit, Potter. Ça ne te va pas.

Harry ne dit rien, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ne réalisa pas que Draco s'était rallongé silencieusement à côté de lui, allongé sur son flanc gauche à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- On n'en parle pas à outrance, parce que c'est normal, les seuls moments où on en parle, c'est pour se justifier auprès des né-moldus, déclara-t-il plus doucement.

Le jeune Gryffondor cligna lentement des paupières en reportant son attention sur Draco.

\- Est-ce qu'il... il y a des personnes homosexuelles à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire, James ? Nous sommes des Lords Anglais, nous ne parlons pas de sexe, sourit Draco d'un air concupiscent.

\- S'il te plaît.

La voix d'Harry n'était qu'un murmure et Draco le fixa en plissant des yeux.

\- ... Qui affirme totalement son homosexualité, il y a Laura Tita à Serdaigle, Sandra Jaine à Serpentard qui est en couple avec elle et qui ont toutes deux un an de moins que nous, je les ai surprise une nuit. John Rickers à Serdaigle, Théodore Nott à Serpentard, Mickael Sharps à Poufsouffle... Il y avait la joueuse de Gryffondor... la métisse. Enfin elle, je crois qu'elle aime les deux. Qu'importe. Dubois bien sûr, qui n'est pas au courant à part toi de sa sulfureuse relation avec Marcus Flint... Ton parrain. Le mien. Il y a des rumeurs sur Dumbledore, Fred et Charlie Weasley aussi. Il y a...

\- Quoi, attend, QUOI ?!

Harry se redressa d'un seul coup et la vitesse du geste remonta tout le Whisky qu'il avait ingurgité jusque dans son œsophage. Il tangua un peu alors que des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Draco attrapa son épaule pour le stabiliser.

\- Potter ?

Adieu le James.

\- Charlie et Fred ?

\- En tout cas, il me semble qu'un des jumeaux Weasley n'est pas très regardant pour ce qui est histoire de cœur. Parce que les Gryffondors ne font pas dans les histoire de cul, s'amusa Draco.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non mais, pas les Weasley, c'est pas possible, c'est... Pas eux... Si ?

\- Si, et crois-moi, ce n'est rien !

Il le relâcha un peu brusquement.

\- Sérieusement Potter, ta réaction pour ceux qui te considèrent comme leur frère est vraiment dégueulasse.

Draco se redressa et fusilla le petit Gryffondor paumé et alcoolisé avachi par terre.

\- Ils te dégoûte ? J'espère que tu passeras une bonne nuit dans une maison qui abritent trois tantouzes, comme disent si joliment les né-moldus, déclara Draco avec la voix la plus froide qu'il avait en stock.

Harry leva un regard perdu vers le blond, qui le regardait comme il l'avait toujours regardé pendant presque sept ans. Ce n'était plus Draco, c'était Malfoy qu'il y avait devant lui.

\- En fait, tu es aussi décevant que je le pensais, cracha ce dernier.

Il le laissa là, lui et son esprit embrumé, à ruminer ses sombres pensées.

\- Mais pourquoi Ron me déteste, alors ? Trembla la voix de Harry, un murmure tremblant qui se mêla avec le crépitement de la bûche de la cheminée.

.*.

Ce matin de Noël, Harry se réveilla dans son lit avec la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire malandrin qui ne méritait pas tout ce qu'il avait eu la veille. La première chose qu'il vit en se levant était le cadeau que Draco avait eu la bonne idée de lui offrir, déboursant de l'argent pour lui, prenant du temps pour chercher ce qui pouvait le plus l'aider. Et Harry l'avait énormément déçu, il en avait bien conscience. Mais trop surpris par les révélations de la veille, il n'avait su comment réagir. Il entendait encore parfaitement la voix de Ron lui dire qu'il était dégueulasse, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, et à ce moment là, Harry n'aurait même pas été surpris s'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un monstre à abattre. Ça avait été la dispute la plus mémorable de l'histoire et Harry se souvenait encore de cette sensation de gouffre qui s'était creusé en lui quand il avait lâché, sans réussir à se retenir, qu'il ne sortirait plus avec Ginny, parce que " ça ne me plaît pas, je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ! " Pris dans la dispute, quand Ron lui avait demandé si c'était Ginny ou les filles qu'il n'aimait pas, Harry n'avait pas mentis et le "les filles" avait comme résonné dans le dortoir visage de Ron s'était décomposé et il lui avait hurlé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, qu'il était dégueulasse, qu'il le dégoûtait.

Et ils connaissaient la suite...

Harry se roula en chien de fusil sur son côté droit et soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de cette chambre, même pas pour aller supplier et ramper aux pieds de Snape pour qu'il lui offre une potion de gueule de bois. Il allait prendre racine dans ce lit et cette douceur cotonneuse, mort d'un mal de crâne incurable, et on mettra sur sa tombe " _Était trop con pour faire face, est tombé bien bas, ce scélérat. Tu nous manquera(_ _s_ _) pas. Pleins de gros bisous, tonton Voldy. "_

Il gloussa un instant avant de gémir, pressant ses doigts et les paumes de ses mains contre ses temps en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'oreiller. Quand, quelques heures plus tard, on frappa à sa porte, il refusa de signaler sa présence, s'étant presque rendormi et le troupeau d'hippogriffes sous son crâne étant au pas et plus au galop. Cela dit, les nouveaux coups frappés à la porte étaient comme portés directement à son cerveau et il lâcha un gémissement pathétique. Il entendit le bruit feutré d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis qui se ferme en douceur et il garda les yeux fermés.

\- Mini Cornedrue ? L'appela doucement son parrain.

Harry ne bougea pas, l'écoutant silencieusement s'approcher d'un pas léger. Son matelas près de lui s'affaissa et une main fraîche se posa sur son front. Il soupira d'aise.

\- Mini Cornedure ? L'appela-t-il de nouveau avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Faut que tu m'apprennes à devenir animagus, qu'on me trouve mon propre pseudo... Soupira-t-il.

Son parrain s'esclaffa doucement.

\- Que dirais-tu de Voleur de Whisky ? S'amusa-t-il.

Harry grogna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Me parle pas d'alcool, par pitié...

\- Allez, ouvre les yeux, petit faon.

Harry consentit à ouvrir une paupière pour voir le sourire brillant de son parrain.

\- Je suis pas petit... marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu ne l'es plus, c'est vrai. Allez, relève-toi assez pour boire ça, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry obéit, aussi docile qu'une poupée et soupira de plaisir quand il sentit le goût d'une potion contre la gueule de bois réveiller ses papilles. Son mal de crâne reflua et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas en ronronnant presque. Sirius continua de lui caresser les cheveux et Harry sentit son ventre se serrer en pensant que "Alors ça ressemble à ça, un père..."

Déprime le matin de Noël, check. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour chez les Dursley, il se sentait aussi minable.

\- Tu te lèves, poulain ?

Harry rouvrit un œil et eut le courage de hausser un sourcil.

\- Tu vas me faire tous les bébés animaux ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve celui qui te correspond, oui, sourit Sirius d'un air canaille.

Le jeune homme soupira et se roula de nouveau en boule.

\- Me lèverai pas, marmonna-t-il.

\- Aaaaallez louveteau, bouge-toi !

Harry secoua vivement la tête, assez pour réveiller son mal de crâne et gémit pathétiquement.

\- Me suis engueulé avec Mally... euh, Malfoy, consentit-il enfin à expliquer.

\- Quand ça ? S'inquiéta tout de suite Sirius.

\- Entre deux gorgées de Whisky, marmonna le jeune homme.

\- ... oh. Et... C'est grave ?

Harry cligna doucement des paupières pour réduire le coton qui embrumait ses pensées.

\- ... Je crois, oui, soupira-t-il enfin.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Tu sais, les engueulades entre amis, ça arrive, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grand chose, tu ne crois pas ? Ça va s'arranger, regarde Snape et moi. On continue de s'engueuler, on...

\- C'est vrai qu'il t'intéresse ? Demanda Harry sans réussir à se retenir.

Sirius se tut et le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est vrai que tu... enfin, que tu aimes bien les ... hommes ?

Sirius, surpris, entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, tu sais, à Poudlard, j'avais beaucoup de...

Son regard s'illumina de compréhension et il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche.

\- Ah ! OH !

Il se renfrogna et leva le regard au ciel.

\- J'te rappelle James, que j'avais pas prévu de faire l'éducation sexuelle de qui que ce soit de toute ma vie. Tu m'payeras ça quand j'te rejoindrai. Lily, frappe-le pour moi.

Il reporta son attention sur son filleul qui, mortifié sur les draps, n'osait pas bouger ni dire quoique ce soit, espérant disparaître dans le matelas.

\- Bien, à nous deux mon p'tit lionceau. Dans les choses de l'amour et surtout si un petit bébé doit être mis en route, il faut un monsieur et une madame.

\- Sirius ! Par pitié, tais-toi ! Gémit Harry en rabattant le drap sur son visage.

\- Mais vois-tu, petite loutre, chez les sorciers, c'est encore mieux. Grâce à une potion, deux hommes ou deux femmes peuvent-

\- Je sais ça ! Par Merlin, Sirius, Stop ! Cria à moitié le Gryffondor.

Sirius rit sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à l'école. James et moi avons eu exactement la même conversation avec ta mère, dit-il tendrement.

Le jeune homme sortit la tête de sous ses couvertures pour observer le visage nostalgique de son parrain.

\- C'est vrai ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Sirius le regarda et hocha la tête.

\- Elle aussi avait grandi dans le monde moldu... Tu sais, quand on est un sang pur ou du moins qu'on a grandi dans le monde sorcier, on ne pense pas forcément à devoir expliquer... je suis désolé, petit poisson. Mais tu sais l'amour ou les préférences sexuelles, ça ne se choisit pas. Que tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes, ça ne change rien à ce que tu es, à qui tu es.

Harry le regarda et hocha la tête après quelques instants. Draco le lui avait bien dit la veille, mais que Sirius le lui confirme lui retirait les derniers poids qu'il sentait peser sur ses épaules.

\- D'accord...

\- Alors oui, je me doutais de ma sexualité mais j'ai essayé les deux, pour être sûr, et même si sexuellement parlant...

\- Siriiuuuuus...

\- ... c'est différent et le plaisir est différent, les deux sont sympathiques à mon goût. Mais j'ai en effet une nette préférence pour les hommes.

Sirius observa son petit, qui bougeait sous les draps.

\- Et toi, petit zèbre, tu sais avec quel genre tu préfères t'endormir le soir ?

Le jeune homme rougit un peu en détournant le regard.

\- Je... je sais pas trop... je n'étais pas sûr... je croyais pas que... Et Draco a cru que j'étais .. Enfin, comme les autres, à trouver ça pas normal... Et c'est vrai que jusque là, je croyais que j'étais comme tante Petunia le disait et je...

Il gémit et rougit un peu plus. Puis il se roula en boule de l'autre côté de son parrain, incapable d'assumer ce qu'il croyait jusqu'alors et qui devait blesser l'adulte. Mais ce dernier passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux et Harry pu entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Alors les filles, c'est pas trop ton truc ?

Il pouvait parfaitement entendre son sourire dans sa voix. Harry hésita un moment avant de dire d'une petite voix.

\- Je crois pas, non...

\- Très bien alors. Pour ce qui est du sexe avec un garçon, ça commence par-

\- Sirius, STOP !

Harry bougea pour lui donner un coup de pied et le faire tomber du lit. Sirius rit si fort qu'il réveilla le mal de crâne du jeune homme, qui se redressa assez pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Tu abuses !

\- Tu as raison, petit poussin. On a assez discuté pour aujourd'hui.

Harry se replaça entre les draps et réfléchit un instant alors que Sirius se relevait, prêt à partir.

\- Siri ? L'arrêta le jeune homme.

Son parrain se retourna, la main sur la poignée.

\- Hm ?

\- Quand ils vont te demander pourquoi je ne descends pas, parce qu'il vont demander, ce sont des serpentards, tu pourrais... Eh bien...

\- Ne rien dire ? Bien entendu.

\- Non ! Non... plutôt le contraire, en fait...

Harry soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je veux juste... Que Malfoy sache qu'il... Enfin, qu'il a pas compris, quoi.

Bafouillant, le jeune homme se réinstalla entre les draps en rougissant. Sirius gloussa un peu.

\- Compte sur moi, petit... Petit... Petit oisillon.

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi, par Merlin, tais-toi, sourit le jeune homme.

La porte se referma sur son parrain hilare.

Harry cligna des paupières et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son matelas pour fermer les yeux. Par Merlin, il ne bougerait pas de la journée. Hors de question, il était trop bien installé.

* * *

 _Ça vous plait toujours ? Joyeux Noël ! \O/ Je vous embrasse très fort ! *coeur coeur* JE RÉPÈTE : DORMEZ DANS LA CUVETTE ! ( Je raconte n'iiiimporte quoi moi en ce moment... )_

 _'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	27. Chapter 27

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 27** **-**

Sirius souriait doucement en descendant les escaliers. Dans le salon, il trouva Snape plongé dans un grimoire de potion et Draco installé dans un petit canapé, fusillant du regard l'intérieur de sa cheminée. Ah oui, en effet. Cela faisait longtemps que Sirius n'avait pas vu cette pauvre tête de bougon sur son visage... Hm. Très bien.

S'armant de son visage le plus embêté, il referma peu discrètement la porte et traversa le salon sans avoir l'air de remarquer les regards que lui lancèrent les deux serpentards. Dans la cuisine, il fredonna un tout petit peu en allant se servir un verre d'eau. Il attendit quelques instants avant de retourner dans le salon en reprenant sa mine perdue.

Il s'installa sans un mot dans le fauteuil sous le regard suspicieux des deux Serpentards. Il resta sans rien dire en fixant son regard dans les flammes de l'âtre.

Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, u-

\- Potter descend pas ? Demanda Draco, les dents tellement serrées qu'elles grinçaient.

Sirius ravala son sourire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non... Non, il a un petit cas de conscience, avoua-t-il.

Le silence s'installa avant que Draco ne se redresse en le regardant sans comprendre.

\- Comment ça ? P'tit Potter est paumé, il vient de découvrir l'intérêt d'un livre ? Railla-t-il.

Wha, il était vraiment remonté on dirait. Sirius hocha vivement la tête et se redressa dans son siège, la mine sombre.

\- Bien sûr que non Draco, ne soit pas bête. Harry... Écoute, tu dois savoir que Harry a grandi dans le monde moldu, c'est un peu compliqué pour lui.

\- Quoi ? Et alors ? Grogna Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Sirius se glissa une mine gênée sur le visage.

\- Tu sais, il a évolué dans ce monde où le code social du couple n'a qu'une simple configuration : Homme/Femme ; Femme/Homme, rien d'autre. Alors le petit Harry est un peu paumé, tu vois.

Draco cligna des yeux en perdant son masque.

\- Attend attend attend... Potty... Il se questionne sur sa sexualité ? Vraiment ?

\- Hm, vu comment il a rougi tout à l'heure... Moui.

Le Serpentard se redressa encore plus, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Est-ce que Harry est Gay ?!

Ah, tiens... C'était Harry maintenant ?

\- Hm, vu la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir... Je crois bien, moui, répéta-t-il avec une moue amusée.

Draco leva les bras au ciel en fronçant les sourcils, l'air totalement outré.

\- Mais pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant ?! Cria-t-il presque.

Sirius et Snape le regardèrent en haussant tous deux les sourcils, plus que surpris. Oh, par Merlin.

\- Honnêtement gamin, je crois bien que lui-même n'est pas au courant, donc tu es... hm, le deuxième, ricana Sirius en le regardant, amusé.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'ait rien dit ! Continua de s'emporter le blond.

Le Gryffondor cligna des paupières tandis qu'une idée germait dans sa tête. Il s'humidifia les lèvres en évitant de sourire.

\- Oui, donc du coup, tu imagines bien qu'il déprime un peu. Enfin, déprimer, pas vraiment. Quoique.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait vraiment l'air abattu, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce que j'ai dit lui ait suffis.

Sirius offrit un petit sourire à un Draco toujours un peu surprit.

\- Tu veux pas aller lui parler ?

Le Serpentard hoqueta.

\- Pardon ? Allez parler sexe avec Potty ? Non mais t'es fou ?

\- S'il te plaît Draco, il est en pleine introspection et tu... Attend, fronça-t-il des sourcils, soudainement peu sûr de lui. Tu préfères bien les hommes, non ?

\- J'ai en effet une nette préférence pour les hommes, mais... C'est Potter, quoi !

\- Oui eh bah, tu es son ami, tu as son âge... Va le réconforter, le rassurer. S'il te plaît...

\- Non. Hors de question. Je m'étais fait la promesse de ne jamais me sentir comme oncle Sev' s'est senti quand il m'a parlé !

Sirius cligna des yeux et sourit en agitant les sourcils vers Snape.

\- C'est toi qui as eu LA conversation avec ton filleul ? Je veux des détails, clama-t-il en se rapprochant, s'installant sur le canapé tout près du professeur de Potions.

\- Et moi, je voudrais un paquet de caramel fondant français. Tu vois toutou, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, déclara ce dernier d'une voix sombre et calme.

\- Oooh, allez Sev', dis-moi tout, tes secrets les plus tendancieux~

Draco sauta sur ses pieds, les mains devant lui en souriant bizarrement.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, j'y vais. Je ne veux vraiment pas voir ça !

D'un geste rageur, le jeune homme disparu dans le couloir et Sirius se détacha de Severus avec un ricanement. Le directeur de Serpentard le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je rêve, ou tu viens de manipuler brillamment, quoique pas discrètement, le plus Serpentard de tout Poudlard depuis que son père y a été ?

Sirius le regarda avec un sourire un peu mystérieux.

\- J'ai grandi dans la plus Serpentarde des familles. Que je le veuille ou non, ça laisse des traces. Tu veux un verre ?

\- ... Il est onze heures du matin, dit simplement Severus.

\- Un apéritif, confirma Sirius en hochant la tête, se dirigeant vers son meuble et l'alcool.

.*.

Draco s'arrêta devant la porte de Harry et la fixa en plissant des yeux. Hm. La conversation de la veille lui revenait en tête et cela prenait un tout autre sens. Quoiqu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Gryffondor avait tant parût... Eh bien, avec le recul, choqué et trahi.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Serpentard se demanda si les Weasley avaient eu le mauvais goût d'avoir eu des commentaires déplacés en sa présence... C'était étonnant d'eux... D'une certaine manière. Quoique non, il y avait pourtant un des jumeaux et celui qui s'occupait des Dragons. Et si la Belette s'était engueulé avec Harry à propos de ça ? Ça serait étrange de sa part, non ?

Il secoua la tête et frappa à la porte en entrant.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais si Harry avait le même mal de tête qu'il avait eu ce matin-même, ce n'était pas étonnant. Dans le lit à baldaquin, bien emmitouflé sous les draps, Harry bougea un instant.

\- Siri ? C'est bon ?

\- C'est une question ou tu nous fais un rêve érotique ? S'amusa Draco en fermant la porte.

Harry se crispa dans le lit et ouvrit un œil pour le regarder.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. Ton parrain m'envoie.

\- Oh par Merlin je vais le tuer ! Cria le Gryffondor en se redressant dans son lit avant de gémir et de se poser une main sur son front.

Draco ricana en le regardant faire et s'avança pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Alors comme ça, mon petit discours d'hier t'aurait fait réfléchir ?

Il observa le visage de Potter devenir de plus en plus rouge et le Gryffondor se racla la gorge.

\- Disons que non.. Mais si un peu quand même...

Il grimaça et s'apprêtait à se rallonger quand Draco, observant ses ongles d'un air très digne, lâcha d'une voix détachée.

\- Alors comme ça, le pote Potter préfère les gars.

Le Gryffondor se redressa.

\- J'ai pas dit ça !

Il hésita visiblement un long moment avant de soupirer et de s'installer, rougissant, contre la tête de lit, confortablement installé contre un oreiller.

\- Disons que les filles, c'est définitivement pas mon truc, soupira-t-il enfin.

Draco rit un peu en secouant la tête.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Je ne suis personne pour juger. Mais si tu veux être sûr de toi, il suffit que tu saches ce qui te fait le plus réagir quand tu te masturbes.

\- MALFOY !

Oh oui, il n'était pas très à l'aise de parler de sexe aussi ouvertement, mais Draco savait bien le cacher ; et qu'était une petite conversation et des mots crus à côté de l'air de loutre perdue que Harry avait sur le visage, visage tout rougissant derrière ses lunettes. C'était magique, et Draco comptait bien en profiter. Il regarda le brun en haussant un sourcil, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Comment crois-tu comprendre ton fouillis d'envies si tu ne fais d'investigation ? Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler ou y penser, je peux demander à Sirius et Severus de nous rejoindre, qu'il t'offre un cours pratique fort détaillé, qui-

\- C'est bon, ça va aller, répondit précipitamment le Gryffondor en grimaçant, l'air dégoûté.

Draco ricana. C'était si boooon !

\- Allez Potter, fait face comme un bon petit Gryffondor.

\- J'ai failli aller à Serpentard, grogna ledit Gryffondor en serrant les dents, les bras croisés sur son torse.

L'actuel Serpentard repoussa cet argument d'un geste embêté de la main.

\- Soyons sérieux un instant. Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, la prochaine fois que tu t'octroieras un moment de plaisir solitaire, pense à une fille nue, ou un homme nu.

Il le regarda un instant.

\- Tu as des exemples en tête, je présume ?

Harry, toujours rougissant, semblait se détendre peu à peu et se mit à réfléchir.

\- Hm... Non.

Frustré, il s'énerva.

\- Sérieusement, ma tête est vide !

\- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude, constata Draco, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou de la situation du Rouge et Or.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et flamboyant. Draco frissonna un peu.

\- Parce que le Grand Draco Gabriel Malfoy-Black sait de quoi il parle, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ?

Draco cligna des yeux en se frottant le menton.

\- Moui. Victor Krum.

Harry perdit tout sa hargne et le regarda, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Quatrième année, juste après la deuxième épreuve. Il revenait d'un petit vol et moi je voulais m'entraîner. On s'est croisé dans les douches.

Draco frissonna en repensant à la silhouette plutôt agréable à l'œil qu'avait le joueur de Quidditch.

\- Vous avez... ?

\- Quoi ? Non. Non Potter, voyons. Déjà parce qu'il craquait pour Granger, et ensuite... J'avais quatorze ans.

Harry se racla la gorge, l'air embêté.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Pardon.

\- Mais tu vois, ça a été un bon indice pour moi, même si je me doutais déjà que je n'aimais pas tant que ça les femmes, conclut Draco.

C'était étrange de parler de ça avec celui qui avait été son ennemi depuis des années. Parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était certes, gênant, mais... Eh bien, il appréciait de parler avec lui. PAS DE SEXE ! Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait parler librement et il le faisait. Même Blaise n'avait QUE deviné que Draco avait eu sa passe "Joueur de Quidditch de l'ancien bloc de l'Est" ... Hm. Qu'importe.

Draco l'observa alors que doucement, le visage de Harry se décomposait peu à peu, offrant un air totalement dégoûté au Gryffondor.

\- Urk ! Cracha-t-il à moitié.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, intéressé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Urk le premier gars que j'ai vu à poil, c'est Ron, expliqua le brun an grimaçant.

Draco sourit un peu, réellement amusé.

\- Les roux, c'est pas ton truc ?

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas ça, parce que Charlie est plutôt canon et oh saint-mère de Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça !

L'air surpris de Potter était tellement délicieux... Draco secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Mais Ron est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux vraiment pas penser à ce genre de choses avec... lui, termina Harry en grimaçant une dernière fois.

Draco réfléchit un instant.

\- Sirius ?

Harry, l'air ahuri, le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième tête.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Il est celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi, ça va pas la tête !

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Tu as raison.

Harry sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait Mickael Sharps à Pouffsoufle qui était... gay, non ?

Le Sepentard soupira.

\- Tu as vraiment du mal avec ça, hein ?

Harry rougit et eut un petit sourire désolé.

\- Ça va me passer...

\- Oui, Mickael Sharps est gay. Totalement gay. Les filles le dégoûtent je crois.

\- Tu... Tu sais de quoi tu parles ?

Draco le regarda sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne gigote sur son lit, mal-à-l'aise sous son regard.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna le Gryffondor.

Draco ravala un sourire.

\- Est-ce que je sais de quoi je parle parce que j'ai déjà couché avec lui ? Oui, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Il est plutôt canon et bien monté. Je dois dire que ses gémissements...

\- Par Merlin, Malfoy !

Cette fois-ci, le Serpentard ne put retenir son rire et observa Harry devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Arrête... De te foutre de moi.

\- C'est teeeellement facile avec toi, Potty... Sourit Draco en secouant la tête. Je veux bien que l'on soit anglais, mais respire un bon coup et fais-toi à l'idée que Poudlard est un sérieux baisodrome.

Harry déglutit.

\- Je veux bien te croire...

\- Parce que sérieusement, mettre en internat des élèves de 16 et 17 ans, voire des fois 15 s'ils sont pas farouches, c'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée du siècle.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pour ça que les dortoirs des filles sont inaccessibles.

\- Non. Ça, c'est pour éviter les enfants hors mariage.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils, une question dans les yeux.

\- C'est un sujet sensible dans la société sorcière. Il me semble que les Moldus n'y font plus trop attention, mais...

Draco chercha ses mots un instant.

\- Pour ce qui est des unions sorcières, comme la magie entre en jeu dans le mariage, les sorciers ont cru pendant longtemps que les enfants nés hors mariage étaient maudits par la magie et qu'ils étaient tous des cracmols. On s'est bien rendu compte avec le temps que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était... un mauvais coup du sort. De la malchance. Mais... avec les chasses et tout ce qui s'en est suivi, cette crainte de s'éteindre est toujours profondément ancrée dans notre société. C'est pour ça qu'on ne préfère pas... eh bien, faire des enfants hors mariage.

Harry hocha la tête après un temps de réflexion.

\- Et pour ce qui est... des divorces ? S'enquit-il.

Draco se frotta le menton en réfléchissant. Il connaissait ce mot, mais...

\- C'est un truc Moldu ça, non ?

Harry paru déçu et désappointé.

\- Han... Ça n'existe pas, dans le monde sorcier ? C'est quand... Eh bien, tu casses ton mariage. Quand tu n'aimes plus la personne avec qui tu es engagé depuis le début - enfin, si tu l'as aimé un jour...

Le regard entendu que lui envoya Potter réussit à mettre Draco mal à l'aise - enfin, intérieurement, hein.

\- Et que, d'un commun accord - enfin, si je peux dire ça comme ça - vous décidez de ne plus être ensemble, pas devant l'état. Le ministère. Qu'importe.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Ah. Si. Je vois de quoi tu parles, si. Ça existe... Enfin presque. Disons surtout que les sorciers ont intégré le mariage moldu dans notre société pour les nés-moldus. Je crois que le divorce existe.

Il soupira et ressentit de la gène visible sur son visage. C'était nouveau ça, d'être aussi explicite.

\- Mais faudra voir avec Sirius. Moi je ne connais que les manières purement sang-pure.

Il se leva et épousseta les plis de son pantalon.

\- Tu viens ? Je commence a avoir faim. Et si tu n'es pas la, Sirius va refuser que je mange, ce scélérat.

Harry rit en hochant la tête. Avant que Draco ne sorte de la chambre, il l'arrêta pourtant.

\- Hum, D...Ma... Gabriel ?

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil en se retournant, amusé et une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine en entendant cette familiarité.

\- Merci, soupira le Gryffondor en souriant doucement.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel - Urk, un étalage de sentiments Gryffondorien ! - et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bouge-toi, j'ai faim.

\- J'arrive, promis ! Sourit un peu plus fort le Gryffondor, lui donnant l'air d'un gamin.

\- Espèce d'abruti de Gryffondor, va, soupira Draco d'un air dédaigneux en quittant la chambre.

Il réfléchissait toujours à ces drôles de derniers jours passés en compagnie des Gryffondors et son parrain en s'installant à table pour déjeuner. Draco s'était déjà fait à l'idée de pouvoir supporter Harry Potter dans sa routine, tous les matins, tous les soirs, les moments de pauses, qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais se retrouver avec lui dans cette atmosphère si agréable qu'était la période de Noël ? Un vrai Noël, comme il n'en avait jamais connu, à ne pas avoir à simuler quoi que ce soit ? C'était...

Une chaleur douce fleurit doucement dans son torse et il dut plusieurs fois ravaler un sourire quand Harry les rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés avec un sourire. C'était presque trop pour lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait être aussi heureux et il se trouvait un peu pathétique de penser comme un Poufsouffle. Mais qu'importe. Il était bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

.*.

\- Harry !

Le Gryffondor se retourna en voyant sa meilleure amie se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il lui sourit et la prit contre lui.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

Elle le serra contre lui et Harry sentit un soulagement le traverser sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? S'enquit la jeune femme, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry hocha vivement la tête, souriant lui aussi. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme lui manquait autant et c'était vraiment un soulagement que de l'avoir contre lui. Derrière eux, le Poudlard express ronronnait doucement, attendant que tous les élèves ayant quitté l'école ne grimpent à son bord pour y retourner. Sirius, prit de nostalgie, avait grimpé à bord pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps. Draco et Severus étaient retournés à l'école la veille par le réseau de cheminette et Harry tenait contre lui sa valise.

Il le lui expliqua quand la jeune femme lui demanda où était les deux Serpentards, sachant parfaitement que Harry passait ses fêtes avec eux. Ils avaient tous deux échangé quelques lettres mais il la remercia de nouveau pour son présent, qui ne l'avait quitté depuis Noël.

Sirius les rejoignit et parla quelques instants avec la jeune Gryffondor ainsi qu'à ses parents avant que les deux jeunes gens ne décident d'aller s'installer dans le train. Avant que celui-ci ne parte, il abandonna son ami pour aller aux latrines et qui croisa-t-il en retournant à son compartiment ?

\- Hey, Harry !

\- Mickael... Salut.

Se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Draco à son propos, Harry rougit un peu en lui souriant. À vrai dire, depuis que Draco lui avait confirmé que Mickael préférait les hommes, toutes les interactions qu'il avait eu avec lui avaient eu un tout nouveau sens... Qui ne déplaisait pas à Harry, il fallait le reconnaître.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? S'enquit le jeune Poufsouffle en souriant.

\- Oui, vraiment bonnes. Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

\- Oh ouais, c'était génial. On est allé dans le sud de la France pour Noël et le nouvel an, c'était vraiment bien.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et regarda derrière Harry.

\- J'aurais bien aimé discuter un peu plus, mais les autres m'attendent et ils ont déjà grogné quand je suis sorti, désolé...

Il paraissait vraiment peiné. Harry secoua la main.

\- T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je dois rejoindre Hermione de toute manière.

Le Poufsouffle blond se lécha les lèvres et inspira doucement.

\- On se voit au repas alors ... ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Harry en hochant la tête.

Mickael sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose de plus puis secoua la tête avant de se rapprocher et de déposer un baiser sur la joue du Gryffondor, s'écartant rapidement

\- À toute à l'heure, alors ! Clama-t-il en s'éloignant.

Harry resta un petit moment interdit, les bras ballant et le visage rougissant.

Hm. Oui. Ce n'était pas que son imagination, Mickael flirtait avec lui. Et ouiiii peut-être cela lui plaisait... beaucoup... Peut-être même plus que quand c'était avec Cho...

Le Gryffondor se reprit mais il avait toujours ses rougeurs sur ses joues quand il retourna dans son compartiment.

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit sa meilleure amie en se tournant vers lui à son entrée.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et eut un sourire un peu timide.

\- Oui... Oui, ça va...

La Gryffondor plissa des yeux, semblant lui dire " Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose " mais ne demanda pas plus d'explication. Elle secoua plutôt la tête en pressant ses paumes contre son jean.

\- Je ... J'aurais voulu savoir quelque chose...

\- Hm ?

Harry sentait ses rougeurs quitter son visage peu à peu et se concentra sur son amie. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres alors que le train quittait Londres et traversait désormais les champs. Elle joua un instant avec ses cheveux en faisant la moue.

\- Tu n'as pas.. Cette drôle de sensation que...

Elle grogna en semblant ne pas trouver ses mots.

\- Tu n'as pas de drôles de sensations depuis qu'on a réussi à faire une Transe Partagée ?

Harry réfléchit un instant mais rien ne lui venait vraiment. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, vraiment. Je vois pas. Pourquoi, tu as de drôles de sensations, toi ?

Elle se mordilla les lèvres en grimaçant un peu.

\- J'ai... J'ai pu faire un pudding délicieux pendant les vacances.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Harry... Je cuisine aussi mal que... que... Bref, je cuisine mal ! Rit un peu la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme, surpris, fronça les sourcils en comprenant un peu.

\- Je... Je fais un pudding extra...

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

\- On a fait un cas de conscience partagée. Je crois que certaines informations nous ont été transmises durant la Transe. Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu étais sûr d'ignorer avant et que tu sais maintenant ?

Intéressé par la situation, le Gryffondor se mit à réfléchir mais ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

\- Euh...

Elle sembla comprendre la situation et chercha avec lui.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux me sortir l'explication des runes appliquées que j'ai mis sur ton collier ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Ce serait de la triche, j'ai potassé les runes pour le cadeau de Noël de Malfoy. Je me suis développé des notions de runes que je n'avais pas avant. D'ailleurs, Malfoy a semblé assez impressionné, tout comme Snape.

Le regard de Hermione s'illumina.

\- Les potions !

Elle se mit à lui poser tout plein de questions sur les potions et Harry se sentit de plus en plus mal parce qu'à chacune d'entre elles, il avait la réponse.

\- Oh merde. Je suis devenu calé en Potions, gémit-il après qu'Hermione ait mis fin à cet interrogatoire en règle.

La jeune femme s'esclaffa et la bonne humeur fut d'actualité durant tout le voyage de retour.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo** **(24) :** Mais oui, ils sont adoraaaables ! Sirius et Severus... Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu écrire avec eux ;) Je pense que ça va te plaire :P Maaaais si, tu vas t'en remettre :D - Ne m'en parle pas, je ne fais que teaser xD Oui, le problème de connexion n'est toujours pas réglé, mais ne t'en fait pas ;) Oui, c'est vrai qu'il va s'écrouler, MAIS Draco est là :D Héhéhé ;) Ils sont mignons, hein ?

Peeeter =w= C'est à cause de son comportement que je l'adore _w_ *aime trop les psychopathes* *sort*

Oui ! \O/

* * *

 _Booon, eh bien je n'ai pas réussit à poster le chapitre à l'heure. Je suis désolé X_x Mais le voilà enfin :) J'espère que cela vous plait toujours :D En tout cas... Eh bien, voilà. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, désolé xD Je vais retourner à ma traduction et réfléchir à quand je vais poster mes écrits en attente :)_

 _Je vous embrasse ! 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	28. Chapter 28

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 28** **-**

Harry souriait quand il reprit conscience. Il resta un long moment les yeux clos, reprenant pied avec la réalité en sentant le tapis sous ses jambes croisées. L'odeur âpres des ingrédients de potions le prit aux narines et son cœur se calma pour retrouver un rythme normal.

Il rouvrit doucement les paupières en prenant une lente et profonde inspiration. Face à lui, Hermione se frottait le visage, insistant sur ses yeux et Severus leur apporta deux verres d'eau. Harry le remercia d'un sourire et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment.

\- Seulement trois essais, vous vous améliorez, commenta enfin Snape en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors le rejoignirent et Hermione ravala un bâillement. Apparemment, elle aussi était un peu fatiguée.

\- C'est vrai que c'est de plus en plus simple, commenta-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que vous vous y habituez, vous prenez le coup de main, expliqua le professeur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

\- Plus vous le ferez, plus ce sera facile, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capables de le faire par vous-même. D'ici quelques jours, vous pourrez sans aucun doute réussir la Transe dès le premier essai. À ce moment là Potter, j'aimerais que vous essayez d'entrer seul en Transe, de retrouver les sensations et les impressions ressenties avec Miss Granger, mais sans elle.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête. Snape leur avait expliqué que le meilleur moyen pour lui d'entrer en Transe était de la pratiquer avec Hermione le plus possible, qu'il puisse comprendre son fonctionnement afin de le refaire lui-même. Il avait tenté, plusieurs fois dans son lit, juste avant de s'endormir dès la première fois que Hermione et lui avaient réussit à entrer en Transe ensemble. Mais jusqu'alors, rien n'était concluant.

Harry et Hermione prirent alors congé du professeur de Potion et le Gryffondor ramena la jeune femme jusqu'à sa tour.

\- Harry ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers Hermione, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans les escaliers, à peine à quelques pas du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

\- Oui, Mione ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme se mordillait les lèvres, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et tous d'eux s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle inspira un bon coup et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je... J'ai vu beaucoup de nouvelles choses durant la Transe Partagée...

Harry hocha la tête, lui aussi avait vu, appris, de nouvelles choses.

Elle le fixa un moment et s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que... Tout va bien ?

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de tourner autour du pot comme ça...

Elle souffla, visiblement exaspérée.

\- Oui, tu as raison... Bon ! J'ai vu Mickael Sharps dans ta tête, déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry cligna des paupières, sentant une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Ah ?

Ça ressemblait plus à un couinement étranglé qu'à une véritable question. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, hochant doucement la tête.

\- Tu ... Tu n'aimes pas les filles, hein ?

Harry déglutit et une nausée secoua son estomac. Oh non... Oh non !

\- Je... Je...

\- Tu préfères les garçons non ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

" _\- T'es dégueulasse, j'arrive pas à croire que_ _t'aies_ _osé faire ça ! Tu me_ _dégoûtes_ _! "_

Le jeune homme tressaillit un instant en entendant la voix de Ron dans son esprit. Non, non, non. Il refusait de voir le même dégoût sur le visage de sa meilleur amie, non, hors de question !

Refusant d'assister à ça. Sans lui accorder un seul regard, il pivota et se précipita dans les escaliers, mortifié, sourd aux appels de sa meilleure amie derrière lui qui l'observait fuir du haut des escaliers. Il ne salua même pas Draco, installé dans le canapé de leur appartement et qui lisait en attendant qu'il rentre.

\- Potter ?

Mais Harry, trop hébété par ce qui venait de se passer et la panique de perdre aussi Hermione lui enserrait la poitrine. C'était insensé, certes, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette terreur sourde.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, refusant de voir la vérité en face et s'enterra sous ses draps. Au dessus de sa tête, l'attrapeur de rêves que Draco lui avait offert luisait doucement dans le noir, envoyant des lumières colorées autour de lui. Il l'observa un instant et s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves reposant.

.*.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva un peu en retard et rata son meilleur ami au petit déjeuner. La jeune femme avait beaucoup réfléchi la veille, sur ce qu'elle avait appris dans l'esprit de Harry. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris sa réaction... Enfin, si, mais non. ENFIN, elle se doutait. En arrivant dans le monde sorcier, elle s'était plongée dans les traditions, l'histoire de ce nouveau monde. Elle venait du monde moldu et avait en effet été surprise que l'homosexualité soit aussi bien intégrée à la société. Ses parents et elle-même étaient catholiques croyants mais pas pratiquants. Ils aimaient savoir qu'une entité supérieure veillaient sur eux et sur le monde d'après, et Hermione se forçait à aimer tous ses prochains à la même enseigne. C'était pourquoi elle était si investie dans la protection des créatures magiques, elles étaient toutes des créations et des enfants de Dieu.

Ses parents et elles étaient très ouverts d'esprit, Hermione avait bien conscience que l'amour n'avait pas de couleur, pas d'âge et enfin, pas de sexe. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homosexuels cependant, et elle s'était toujours demandée à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler. C'était peut-être une pensée enfantine, structurée et conditionnée par une société qui en apparence tentait d'être ouverte et juste avec tout le monde, mais qui préférait en réalité cacher plutôt qu'assumer. Elle savait que c'était des hommes et des femmes comme les autres, mais avait toujours cette drôle d'idée profondément ancrée qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui les démarquaient des personnes hétérosexuelles.

Mais Harry n'était pas... différent ? Comment expliquer... C'était une sensation étrange, elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu tout faux jusque là. Et ça la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était quelqu'un de tolérante, quoiqu'un peu naïve. Harry était son meilleur ami et il préférait les hommes... Et alors ? Ça ne changeait rien, pas pour elle. Et elle était contente, heureuse même, de constater que malgré ses convictions, elle aurait pu être mal à l'aise, gênée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry ne changeait pas pour elle, quelles que soient ses préférences.

Heureuse et contente, quoique un peu honteuse de l'avoir appris sans que Harry ne lui en ait véritablement parlé, de lui-même tout du moins, elle s'était couchée avec l'esprit plus léger que la veille. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas réussi à coincer Harry au petit déjeuner. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû lui forcer la main, le laisser venir de lui-même. Peut-être s'était-il senti honteux... Non. C'était une pensée bête. C'était le filleul de Sirius après tout, il avait dû lui donner de bons cours pour faire face à la société - un peu rétrograde - des Lords sorciers. Il devait être conscient de sa sexualité, et l'assumer. Alors...

Peut-être avait-il honte d'elle, au contraire. Peut-être pensait-il qu'en tant que Moldue, elle avait des idées arrêtées et plutôt que de se disputer avec elle et de se retrouver gêné, il préférait faire l'autruche ? Hm, ça lui ressemblait déjà plus. De faire l'autruche. Cela dit, c'était un peu étonnant que Harry pense qu'elle le rejetterait pour ça ; mais après tout, il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé et pour qu'il ait fui de la sorte.

Elle passa donc toute la journée du lendemain à le chercher, mais Harry le fuyait définitivement. Énervée et vraiment déçue du comportement de son ami, elle réussit pourtant à attraper Malfoy alors qu'ils quittaient tous deux le cours d'arithmancie. Elle le tira à sa suite, faisant fi de ses protestations et l'emmena dans un couloir sombre.

\- Ça va Granger, je te dérange pas trop ?! Pesta le Serpentard en donnant un coup d'épaule pour se défaire de son emprise.

\- Tu as vu Harry, aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-elle plutôt que de s'arrêter à sa mauvaise humeur.

Malfoy lissa les plis de son pull d'un geste de la main en observant la jeune Gryffondor et haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui, en effet. Et hier soir aussi. D'ailleurs, il était très énervé, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je... J'ai peut-être fait une gaffe... reconnut-elle.

Malfoy plissa un peu plus des yeux.

\- Ah oui ? Quel genre ?

\- J'ai...

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en gigotant d'un pied à l'autre. Hm. Malfoy était un Lord sorcier, il ne devait pas voir le mal ou ce qui pourrait être maladroit de parler d'homosexualité. Hermione l'espérait en tout cas.

\- Eh bien... J'ai parlé du fait que les filles, c'était pas trop...

Elle inspira.

\- ... son truc, soupira-t-elle enfin.

Malfoy paraissait un peu perdu.

\- Comment ç...

Il ouvrit un peu les yeux puis fit une grimace déçue.

\- Oh non, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Il commençait à se faire à l'idée, ne me dit pas que tu fais partie de ces moldus qui sont prêts à repousser leurs connaissances et leurs amis juste à cause de leur orientation sexuelle ?! Toi qui prônes la justice pour les elfes de maison, tu es bien retrogra-

\- Non ! Non. Au contraire, enfin...

Elle frappa du pied au sol en pestant.

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir ! Et puis comment ça, Harry t'en a parlé, mais pas à moi ?! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Hermione ?!

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna pour voir Ron arriver vers elle à grand pas. Il fusillait Malfoy du regard tout en s'approchant d'eux. Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu surprise. Ils étaient toujours officiellement en froid, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Malfoy l'observa arriver et grimaça. Il braqua un regard mauvais sur Hermione.

\- Ne fous pas tout en l'air, Granger. Je ne te préviens qu'une seule fois : Ne. Fous. Pas. Tout. En. L'air.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna alors que Ron la rejoignait enfin.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta à côté d'elle en observant Malfoy quitter le couloir et ce fut seulement quand il eut disparu qu'il se tourna vers la jeune femme, livide.

\- Ça va, tu vas bien ?! S'enquit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, oui je vais bien Ron. Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes ?

Il soupira, visiblement soulagé et elle ouvrit de grands yeux en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête en reprenant son souffle.

\- Non, c'est juste... Enfin, j'ai cru...

Il rougit un peu.

\- Il était là, vous étiez tous les deux seuls dans le couloir, il avait l'air énervé et toi désemparée... J'ai cru qu'il te menaçait ou qu'il voulait te faire du mal.

Il rougit un peu plus et marmonna.

\- J'ai eu peur.

La jeune femme regarda son petit ami avec une pointe de tendresse.

\- Et puis, Harry t'a évité toute la journée...

Elle grimaça. Si même Ron, qui ne remarquait jamais rien, l'avait vu, c'était que cela devait être plus que flagrant.

\- Mais c'est ce que Malfoy fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées observer Ron perdu dans les siennes, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Il embobine Harry pour qu'il ne nous parle plus... Ça doit bien l'amuser, ce sale Serpent, cracha-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à défendre le Serpentard mais elle se ravisa. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise idée. Au contraire, elle se mordilla la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle, véritablement curieuse.

Après tout, elle savait que Malfoy n'était pour rien dans le fait que Harry l'évitait mais elle avait enfin la possibilité de savoir que Ron pensait de tout cela.

\- Ouais, j'en suis sûr. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a totalement retourné le cerveau de Harry.

Il regarda sa petite-amie, soucieux.

\- Tu crois que... Tu crois qu'il obéit à Tu-sais-qui ? Qu'il lui a demandé de se rapprocher de lui pour le couper des autres ?

\- Tu crois qu'il serait vraiment capable de faire ça ?

\- Je... C'est un Malfoy. C'est le fils de Lucius Malfoy, qui s'est enfui d'Azkaban avec son satané Maître cet été. Il a toujours détesté Harry... Même si c'est un lâche et un trouillard, ça doit bien le faire marrer d'isoler Harry comme ça.

Il soupira.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas où il dort... J'ai... j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un appartement qu'il partage avec Malfoy.

Il pâlit soudainement.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Tu crois qu'ils couchent ensemble ?!

Hermione le fixa, un peu perdu. Il exploitait un peu, non ?

... Quoique... Et pourquoi pas après tout...

\- Ah non mais là, ce serait vraiment le comble ! Il n'a pas le droit de nous faire ça !

la jeune femme fronça un instant les sourcils.

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas, Ron. S'ils couchent ensemble, ça ne nous concerne pas. Nous sommes ses amis, on doit être là pour le soutenir, quoi qu'il advienne et quelles que soient ses préférences, si ça se révèle être vrai évidemment.

Ron ouvrit quelques instants la bouche.

\- Mais... Mais c'est Malfoy... C'est la fouine !

\- Eh bien on fera des efforts !

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! Mione ! Allons l'arracher aux griffes de la Fouine et trouvons lui un ... un...un gentil petit poufsouffle ! Un blond, si c'est vraiment ce qu'il préfère, mais pas la fouine !

\- Ronald Billius Weasley ! Nous n'allons pas jouer les entremetteurs pour Harry ! Laissons-le un peu vivre sa vie comme il l'entend !

\- Mais... mais Malfoy, c'est un mage noir ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Il va lui faire du mal !

Elle soupira bruyamment et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air autoritaire.

\- Ron !

Il fit la moue et croisa les bras sur son torse. Elle continua.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne parles pas à Harry ?

Il eut l'air abattu.

\- Il ne veut plus me voir...

\- Ron... Tu t'inquiètes visiblement pour lui et je suis sûre que tu lui manques. Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne plus lui adresser la parole ? Depuis l'année dernière vous ne vous parlez plus et même si tu étais énervé cet été, je sais que tu étais déçu que Harry ne soit pas là.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et il releva la tête vers elle, visiblement un peu honteux.

\- Et je sais que tu lui as acheté un cadeau d'anniversaire ainsi qu'un cadeau de Noel. Pourquoi es-tu aussi buté alors qu'il te manque visiblement ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre et soupira.

\- J'ai... J'ai vraiment foiré l'année dernière. J'étais super énervé et... Et mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées...

\- Comme bien souvent. Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois-ci ?

\- Je... je suis allé trop loin, j'ai vraiment abusé.

Il grimaça.

\- Je peux pas aller le voir et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...

Il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je... Je veux pas en parler.

Il tourna les talons et Hermione le suivit, soucieuse.

Quelle pouvait bien être cette dispute si importante qui avait fait que ces deux garçons quasiment inséparables ne veuillent plus se parler ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cela lui semblait étrange. Il semblait se cacher beaucoup de choses sous cette dispute, il fallait qu'elle enquête. Mais pour le moment, elle avait retrouvé son petit ami et bien qu'ils s'étaient parlés par lettres durant les vacances de Noël, ils avaient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il fallait qu'ils discutent sérieusement de leur couple mais pour le moment, elle était trop soulagée de retrouver son Ron qu'elle tua ses doutes et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit doucement, visiblement lui aussi soulagé de la retrouver.

.*.

Harry tressaillit alors que Hermione se laissait tomber à côté de lui à la bibliothèque. Mickael venait de quitter sa table, rejoignant ses amis après avoir passé un petit quart d'heure à parler avec lui.

\- Il est mignon, dit la jeune femme en guise de bonjour.

Harry commença doucement à rassembler ses affaires.

\- Tu as bon goût.

Le jeune homme tourna vers elle un visage figé, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine et l'espoir le submergeant.

\- Tu... Tu...

\- Je, je en effet Harry. Et toi, tu me fuis encore, gronda-t-elle en le regardant, le réprimandant avec une moue vexée.

Harry eut un sourire et commença à rire, un rire nerveux.

\- Ça ne... ne te fais rien ?

\- De quoi ? S'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Harry en trembla presque de joie.

\- Que... Que j'aime peut-être... enfin, tu sais...

\- Oh, moi, du moment que tu ne touches pas à Ron, blagua-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Harry n'en put plus et explosa de rire, rapidement coupé par un bruit et un regard sombre jeté par la bibliothécaire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crois pas que... commença-t-il à voix basse, penché vers Hermione.

Il se tut alors que le Weasley susnommé apparaissait au bout de l'allée dans laquelle Harry et la jeune femme étaient installés. Le roux les regarda et son visage s'éclaira un instant sans qu'il ne remarque que Harry l'avait aperçu, puis soupira et hocha la tête en faisant demi-tour.

\- Tu ne crois pas que quoi, Harry ?

\- Euh, je...

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de cette vision étrange de Ron les regardant presque avec envie. C'était n'importe quoi, il avait halluciné.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu risques grand chose, termina-t-il enfin, la gorge serrée.

la jeune femme haussa les épaules sans faire attention à sa voix étranglée. Puis elle le regarda, une pointe de regret et de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Tu... Je suis désolé d'avoir mis ça sur le tapis, j'aurais dû te laisser venir m'en parler quand tu te serais senti prêt.

Il haussa les épaules et rougit un peu.

\- C'est encore... tout frais. Je veux dire, je l'ai tellement caché pendant longtemps, même à moi-même, je n'ai compris que récemment que... Que ce n'était pas grave, termina-t-il en un souffle, la tête baissée.

\- Oh, Harry !

Hermione passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra un long moment contre elle.

\- Je croyais que c'était de moi que tu avais honte.

\- Comment ça ? Mais, enfin Hermione !

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en un signe de gène évidente.

\- J'ai cru que tu pensais qu'en tant que fille de moldus, je n'aurais pas compris. Mais tu sais, dès que j'ai appris pour le monde sorcier, j'ai fait tellement de recherches sur la société et ses traditions perdues et toujours actuelles que je pense que j'en savais autant qu'un sang-mêlé ayant grandi dans le monde sorcier et-

\- Mione, reprend ton souffle, s'amusa Harry en retrouvant son petit rat de bibliothèque enthousiaste préféré.

Elle fit la moue un instant mais ne pouvait combattre un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'étais très au fait des mariages arrangés, de la création de la potion utérine et des mariages homosexuels très à la mode à une certaine époque.

Elle se tut un instant et fronça les sourcils.

\- Faudrait pas que je me moque trop, ça a été une véritable catastrophe... soupira-t-elle.

Harry se racla la gorge et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Eh bah, tu vois... Si toi tu étais bien informée... Ce n'était pas le cas pour moi, grimaça-t-il.

Elle le regarda, la bouche entrouverte et surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis-toi que c'est Malfoy qui m'a expliqué le contexte de la création de cette potion, que Sirius m'a fait le discours sur comment on fait les bébés et qu'il a ensuite envoyé Malfoy pour que ce dernier me donne des "trucs" pour disperser mes doutes, tu imagines ?! S'offusqua-t-il, rougissant encore en se souvenant de ce grand moment de solitude pour lui.

Hermione le fixa un instant avant de pincer fortement les lèvres et Harry voyait parfaitement qu'elle se retenait de rire. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermioooone, gronda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et se détourna un instant pour tousser - ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire - avant d'inspirer brusquement pour le regarder de nouveau.

\- D'accord. C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit, je ne me moque pas.

Il la scruta un instant avant de hocher la tête, grognon.

\- Hm... Mouais.

Elle sourit doucement puis grimaça un sourire un peu plus terne. Harry tourna la tête pour voir Lavande les saluer de la main de loin. Il répondit à son salut puis fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Un problème avec Lavande ? S'enquit-il, soudainement soucieux du couple de la jeune femme.

\- Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste que...

Elle frissonna et gémit.

\- Tu te rends compte ? Je n'arrive même plus à être jalouse d'elle, chouina-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que Ron n'a d'yeux que pour toi, s'amusa Harry, comprenant rapidement la situation.

Elle grimaça.

\- Oui, peut-être mais... Elle continue de se languir pour lui, elle est complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui, et ça fait peine à voir. Parce qu'elle l'attend, elle ne passe pas à autre chose mais elle ne le drague pas, comme il est avec moi, elle garde ses distances, elle ne tente rien. Et c'est... C'est adorable, d'une certaine manière...

Elle soupira.

\- Elle me fait de la peine...

\- ... Wahou. Ah oui quand même.

Elle le regarda, un peu perdue.

\- Et je n'ai pas l'impression que... que... Que je l'aime autant. Pas de cette façon, pas aussi... profondément...

Harry fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Ça ne va plus avec Ron ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas trop. Si, mais pas comme avant. Plus comme avant. Ce n'est plus pareil,

Elle secoua la tête et sourit doucement.

\- Je raconte n'importe quoi, ne fais pas attention.

Mais Harry, s'il ne dit rien, n'en retint pas moins l'information et grimaça discrètement. Il ne voulait pas que leur couple se déchire, après tout ils étaient destinés à être ensemble ! Depuis leur première année, Harry en était sûr ! Enfin, il en était sûr désormais, même si a l'époque ils ne voyaient qu'une amitié puissante, incassable.

Il ne dit rien de plus, se sentant un peu étrange quant à cette histoire. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien remarqué que depuis que Hermione avait hurlé sur Ron avant de s'asseoir avec eux à la table des Serdaigles, son ami et elle ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressés la parole. Pour un couple, ce n'était pas normal. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait rompu avec lui mais elle avait secoué la tête en souriant.

" _\- Non, non, nous sommes toujours ensemble, c'est juste qu'il est trop borné, j'attends simplement qu'il s'excuse !_ "

Mais Harry était sûr que Ron ne l'avait pas fait. Une sorte de sixième sens. Après tout... C'était son meilleur ami, il le connaissait depuis des années. Comme s'il l'avait fait lui-même.

Le Gryffondor soupira et baissa la tête sur son devoir de metamorphose. C'était une histoire vraiment compliquée.

Mais cela dit, quand cette nuit là, incapable de bien dormir, il trouva Mickael dans la cuisine de Poudlard et qu'ils passèrent quelques heures à parler, la situation lui sortit totalement de l'esprit. Et quand Harry, grand gentleman dans l'âme, raccompagna Mickael au pied de l'entrée de sa salle commune qui n'était pas bien loin et que le Poufsouffle sourit en s'approchant pour déposer un petit baiser léger et timide sur ses lèvres, Harry ne put penser à rien d'autre que ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Lalys ( 24 ) :** Hey, coucou ! :D Je suis super contente que cette histoire te plaise ! :D Ça fait toujours plaisir à lire ^^ Ne t'en fait pas, le Drarry est prévu ! Ils finiront ensemble, promit ! Et oui, je suis à la fac ^^ Des études de cinéma :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

 **Flo ( 25 ) :** Héhéhéhé, re toi ! :D Mouahahah, ils me font trop rire ces abrutis xD Tous les quatre u_u ( Ça va ressortir à tous les Noëls xD )

Je suis contente que leurs cadeaux te plaisent ! :D

Ne t'en fait pas, tu as tout ton temps ! x)

 **( 26 ) :** Héhéhé xD BIEN SÛR QUE TU LE SAVAIS ! Ah, ça... il va falloir attendre un tout petit peu ;)

Ouiii, je me suis laché sur le cours d'histoire xD

Sirius est totalement déjanté xD

 **( 27 ) :** Attend, ça laisse des traces, de grandir dans une telle famille ! xD Eh oui, l'éternel crush sur Krum... Je sais, c'est cliché, mais c'est facile et je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête xD ( Eux deux, se rapprocher ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te faire dire ça ;D )

Héhéhé, c'est un poil plus compliqué ;) Tu verras bien !

( *relit son chapitre 28* expérimenter ? Harry ? ... Naaaaaaan, huhuhu. )

Plein de bisous sur toi d'abord ! :D

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! :D C'est super gentil ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

 _Deux choses : BONNE ANNÉE ! \O/_

 _Et : ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR ! Merciiii \O/_

 _*'Win s'enfuit*_


	29. Chapter 29

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 29** **-**

Draco serra les poings et les dents alors que Harry, à ses côtés, poussait un petit soupir totalement désespéré.

\- Tu vas arrêter de soupirer comme une pauvre âme en peine, oui ? Grinça-t-il des dents.

Harry le regarda puis soupira de nouveau, beaucoup plus lourdement cette fois-ci et d'une manière totalement exagérée. Draco le fusilla du regard.

\- Potter...

Le Gryffondor eut un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

Il y avait quelque chose avec Harry, Draco le sentait. C'était tellement étrange, le brun continuait d'avoir l'air totalement perdu tout en jonglant entre sourire un peu béat et un regard de petit chiot triste et abandonné. Draco n'en pouvait plus, ce gamin allait le rendre fou avec tous ses bons sentiments qu'il étalait partout.

De nouveau, Harry leva les yeux et les planta dans le dos d'une personne, observant la silhouette quelques instant avant de soupirer de nouveau d'un air désespéré. Il joua avec sa nourriture puis se retourna vers une autre table et soupira ENCORE, un peu plus niaisement maintenant. Puis un autre soupir, désespéré, un sourire débile et Draco en eut marre.

Il frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Harry et Luna gloussa un peu en face d'eux. Le Gryffondor le fusilla du regard.

\- Mais quoi ?! Pesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?!

Il pestait. Comme si Draco le dérangeait. Il se foutait de lui, ce balafré ?!

\- Pardon ?! C'est moi qui aie quelque chose ? Tu te fous de moi ? Potty, je commence à en avoir ras le bol de ta mauvaise foi et de tes gémissements de petite chose éplorée.

Il récupéra son sac en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu m'exaspères, gronda-t-il.

Draco quitta la grande salle en serrant des dents, les nerfs en pelote. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était si énervé. Enfin, si, il se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Il n'était pas idiot, il avait remarqué les regards peu discrets que s'échangeaient Potter et Sharps, un Poufsouffle. Les rougissements et les sourires timides qui ornaient le visage de Harry dans ces moments là n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de plus d'explications. Et ça faisait trois jours que ça durait - non pas que les émois de Potter le concernaient, mais s'il n'y avait que les petits sourires, les soupirs et la bonne humeur dégoulinante de trop de bons sentiments, Draco aurait pu s'en accommoder, voire s'en moquer.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Venait s'ajouter à cet étalage de guimauve une nostalgie étrange provenant de Potter pour son amitié mal en point, voire inexistante d'avec la Belette mâle. Peut-être était-ce le fait de voir le couple de Granger et Weasley s'essouffler comme un feu de paille. Draco n'avait, pour sa part, jamais cru qu'ils feraient un couple durable.

Certes, il fallait avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas voir les énormes sentiments que ces deux Gryffondors avaient développé l'un pour l'autre, depuis des années. Ils ne faisaient que ça, se regarder de travers, s'échangeant des regards peu discrets quand l'autre ne le ou la regardait pas, se languissant - enfin bref, ils étaient totalement épris l'un de l'autre depuis des lustres ; mais apparemment, la romance n'était pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Draco savait repérer les détails - il était une commère, vous vous souvenez ?

Le Serpentard se laissa tomber à une des tables de la bibliothèque, grondant toujours. Il n'en pouvait plus de le regarder tourner en rond, encore et encore, se traîner dans les couloirs en jonglant entre euphorie et dépression.

Pas qu'il s'inquiétait, pas du tout même ! N'importe quoi, lui, s'inquiéter pour Potter, pfff. Et puis quoi encore.

Le fait était qu'il vivait avec Harry presque H24 depuis le début de l'année et qu'il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de ses changements d'humeur, même s'ils étaient discrets. Parce que Draco voyait tout, sentait tout. Et Harry le déconcentrait, même s'il tentait de se cacher.

Les yeux rivés sur le bois de la table, il réfléchit, cherchant un moyen de faire cesser cette chose. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, il fallait qu'il règle cette histoire, même si ça ne le concernait pas.

Draco releva les yeux, un peu amorphe, et aperçut une touffue chevelure brune tourner à l'angle d'une étagère. Granger. Elle pouvait lui servir. Il se leva rapidement, quittant sa place en mettant son sac sur son épaule et trottina pour rattraper la Gryffondor. Il réussit à la trouver face aux livres des animaux extraordinaires, observant les tranches des grimoires d'un air concentré.

Il s'avança et l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer à sa suite. Elle lâcha un couinement de surprise et quand elle remarqua qui la kidnappait de la sorte, elle l'interpella. Il ne lui répondit pas et continua de la tirer derrière lui, mais il fut assez doux pour ne pas l'effrayer, alors elle se laissa faire. Il sentit sa curiosité s'accroître alors qu'il l'emmenait dans ses appartements - ils avaient runes tous deux dans une petite heure et Harry était en cours de divination, ils allaient être tranquilles.

\- Malfoy ? Commença à s'inquiéter la née-moldue.

Le Serpentard balança son sac sur un canapé et lui adressa un geste un peu brusque pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et quand Dobby apparut pour ramener du thé, Granger sembla se détendre et eut même un petit rire.

\- J'ai vraiment cru pendant un instant que tu allais me tuer. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour attirer tes foudres. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ? S'enquit-elle.

Draco se frotta le visage après s'être délesté de sa cape de cours. C'était une bonne question, ça, il aurait pu trouver un couloir vide plutôt que de l'amener ici. Mais à dire vrai, il se sentait vraiment à l'aise dans cet appartement, ça le calmait un peu.

\- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu es énervé ? Demanda doucement la Gryffondor.

\- C'est Potter, cracha-t-il enfin en la regardant.

Granger pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Harry a fait quelque chose ?

\- Monsieur déprime ! Et c'est exaspérant !

Elle le regarda en plissant des yeux puis pinça les lèvres.

\- Si tu fais référence à la dernière fois que l'on a eu un face à face, sache que je n'ai rien dit à Harry, je ne suis pas une idiote, Malfoy. Harry est mon ami et qui il préfère m'importe guère ! Je-

\- Rho, mais tais-toi, Granger ! Grimaça-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il soupira en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Par Merlin et la Grande Morgana, il était épuisé.

\- C'est Potter et ton aimé ! Pesta-t-il. Deux putains d'abrutis qui n'arrêtent pas de se tourner autour et sérieusement, ça commence à devenir insupportable !

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils puis eut un petit sourire amusé.

\- Sérieusement Malfoy ? Tu m'as enlevé de la bibliothèque où j'aurais pu travailler juste pour me dire quelque chose que je sais déjà ?

\- Je m'en fous que tu le saches déjà. Il faut surtout que tu fasses quelque chose !

\- ... Pardon ?

\- Pour les réconcilier ! Je n'en peux plus de voir leurs regards langoureux d'amoureux transits qui se meurent de chagrin à cause de la séparation, ça va bien deux minutes !

Elle plissa des yeux, suspicieuse.

\- Est-ce que... Tu t'inquiéterais pour Harry, Malfoy ?

\- QUOI ?! Non ! Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Non, c'est juste que Pote Potty ramène toutes les mauvaises ondes dans les appartements et c'est mauvais pour mon karma !

\- Tu crois au Karma toi ?

\- ... Granger. Commence pas à faire chier.

Draco pesta en la voyant se mettre à ricaner. Elle était sérieuse, la gamine ?!

\- Hé...

Elle continua de rire.

\- Granger... Soupira Draco, dépité.

Elle ne cessa pas.

\- Hey ! Haussa-t-il la voix.

Elle se racla enfin la gorge tout en cessant de rire mais elle arborait toujours un sourire amusé.

\- Ok, ok. Je ne dis plus rien, s'amusa-t-elle à ses dépends.

Draco grogna en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, sirotant son thé. La Gryffondor attrapa elle aussi sa tasse pour boire une gorgée.

\- Très bien. Tu veux que je m'occupe de les réconcilier. Parce que tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'essaie de faire depuis le temps, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est que Potty ne parle plus à la Belette depuis des mois et que ces deux abrutis se jettent des regards enamourés. Toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est espérer qu'ils vont en parler. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, Granger. Ce sont deux garçons, de dix-sept ans et en plus de cela, ce sont des Gryffondors. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, hein ? Souffla-t-il en la regardant, un sourcil haussé.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis sourit, amusée.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais osé espérer qu'ils se bougent, mais la situation traîne vraiment en longueur, soupira-t-elle à son tour.

Puis elle fronça de nouveau les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ?

Draco soupira de frustration. Elle ne lui servait à rien, tout compte fait !

\- J'en sais rien, quelque chose ! Grogna-t-il en faisant un geste du bras.

Elle le regarda, réfléchissant visiblement à ce qu'il avait dit. Lui n'en voyait plus le bout. C'était catastrophique. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait péter les plombs et peut-être tuer tout le monde. Ou au moins la Belette. Quoique. Il allait tuer Potter en fait, comme ça, il n'aurait pas en plus à supporter ses émois avec Sharps. Et puis quoi encore...

\- Je pense que ça ne peux pas être bien compliqué, murmura enfin la Gryffondor, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, récupérant les dernières gouttes de thé qu'elle venait tout juste de terminer.

\- Ronald, malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, s'inquiète pour Harry.

Draco la regarda en haussant un sourcil, lui disant clairement " Qu'est-ce que tu veux bien que ça me fasse, hm ? "

\- L'autre jour, il pensait que tu me menaçais, s'amusa-t-elle.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment ?

Quoique. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si idiot que ça.

\- Il est persuadé que tu as lancé un sort à Harry, ou tout du moins que tu le manipules.

Elle le fixait, semblant prendre mentalement note de toutes ses réactions. Elle aussi devait le penser, et au fond, ce n'était pas idiot. Mais il avait convaincu Dumbledore et mine de rien, il avait convaincu Potter de sa bonne foi et d'une certaine manière, ça l'exaspérait qu'on puisse encore douter de lui.

... Certes, il n'avait rien fait pour. Mais il n'avait rien fait contre !

\- Mouais, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Il s'inquiète beaucoup et je n'ai rien dit pour défaire ses doutes. Il te surveille.

\- Pas discrètement, ricana le Serpentard.

Pour le coup oui, il n'était vraiment pas très discret. Une surveillance digne d'un enfant de quatre ans ; Draco comprenait mieux maintenant.

\- Si tu m'aides un peu, je pense qu'on va pouvoir les faire se bouger. En tout cas, les piéger pour qu'ils n'aient plus d'autre choix que de se faire face, sourit-elle d'une manière qui ne plut pas du tout à Draco.

Pas du tout, non. Parce que la miss devant lui était une Gryffondor, et c'était un sourire typiquement Serpentard qui s'étalait sur son visage...

\- Je t'écoute, souffla-t-il en se redressant dans son siège.

Elle fit une moue extatique et se redressa elle aussi.

\- C'est très simple, on va les piéger dans une pièce close. Ils n'auront d'autre choix que de se parler.

\- Et comment on fait ça ? Et surtout, où ?

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle leva les mains.

\- Ici ?

\- ... Hm, continue, demanda-t-il, intéressé.

\- Ron n'admettra jamais à haute voix qu'il s'inquiète pour Harry, et si quelqu'un le lui dit, je ne pense pas que Harry gobe ça, il faudrait qu'il le voit de lui-même. Alors voilà. Je vais déployer mes plus grands talents d'actrice !

Granger sautillait presque dans son siège et non, Draco n'avait pas réprimé un sourire en la voyant faire. Ce n'était pas amusant, c'était faux !

\- Mais encore ?

\- Il suffit que j'arrive l'air soucieux auprès de Ron. Il n'arrivera pas à se résister à la tentation de me demander ce qui se passe. Là, je dis que je t'ai entendu dire des trucs à propos d'Harry, comme quoi c'était tellement simple de se servir de lui, une connerie dans le genre, dont tu serais bien capable d'ailleurs.

Draco ne dit rien, haussant simplement un sourcil. Elle continua.

\- Je laisse monter la sauce et au moment qu'on aura convenu toi et moi, j'entre en panique dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et fonce vers Ron pour lui raconter que je t'ai entendu comploter, je ne sais trop quoi pour le moment, mais que j'ai peur, tout ça.

Elle sourit un peu plus en bougeant des mains, excitée.

\- Et Ron bien sûr, comme tout bon Gryffondor, ne va pouvoir s'empêcher de se précipiter pour sauver son meilleur copain. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui prendre sa baguette et le pousser dans les appartements, où tu te seras assuré que Harry soit à ce moment là. Toi et moi, on aura plus qu'à les enfermer, aussi simplement que ça. Comme ça, non seulement Ron ne verra rien venir, mais Harry non plus.

Elle termina, sa voix se posant enfin et Draco pouvait sans mal se l'imaginer faire une courbette. Le Serpentard cligna des paupières en fixant la jeune femme face à lui. Il se laissa ensuite aller dans son fauteuil.

\- Eh bien...

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- C'est simple. Et crois-moi, les connaissant, ça pourrait fonctionner.

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- ... Tu sais Granger, tu es une grande sorcière, la bosseuse du trio d'or, pour ça, il n'y a rien à dire.

Il se pencha en avant en plissant des yeux, suspicieux.

\- Mais c'est très Serpentard ça, comme démarche.

Elle eut un sourire mi-taquin, mi-fier.

\- Oh je ne m'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que tu as un peu de rouge et or en toi, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Plutôt crever ! Gronda le Serpentard en se redressant.

\- Pas avec moi, Malfoy. Pas avec moi, sourit-elle, amusée.

Draco se renfrogna et détourna le regard, pestant contre ses idiots de Gryffy.

\- Il a raison, Harry.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu peux être agréable, quand tu veux, continua-t-elle de sourire.

\- Je ne suis PAS agréable.

\- Ooooh que si. Rien que cette petite discussion illustre bien son propos.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce foutu Gryffondor a encore jacté sur moi, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Depuis que ton père n'est plus sur ton dos, tu as changé et tu es vivable.

Draco se crispa.

\- Je n'ai pas... Changé, pesta-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

Granger le regarda attentivement, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu sais que ça fait deux ans que tu ne m'as pas insulté ? Que tu ne m'as pas appelé Sang-de-bourbe ?

Draco se crispa, la tête penchée vers le sol. Nooon, ce n'était pas vrai, hein ? Il avait bien dû lui balancer une petite pique l'année passée, hm ?

Mais plus il y pensait, moins ça lui revenait. En fait, il se souvenait l'avoir appelé Miss-je-sais-tout, le castor, Miss-sans-peigne, la Serdaigle-infiltrée... Mais pas de sang-de-bourbe.

Merde.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Anna :** Bonjour ! Le Drarry devrait commencer au chapitre 40 :) Ils ont encore du chemin à faire :D Merci beaucoup !

 **Flo :** Héhéhé, il se passe toujours pleiiiiin de truc dans mes chapitres :P Tu verras, sa première Transe seul est plutôt cool, je suis assez fière de moi :D

Tooous des bras cassés, même plus que ça ! Des abrutis ! xD Exactement ! ( et c'est très marrant que tu dises ça, parce que... eh bien, Spoiler ! ) Mais Mione est parfaite !

BIEN SÛR QUE DRAY PROTEGE RIRI ! \O/ Nan mais c'est un énorme quiproquo, ne m'en parle pas...

Tu verras bien ;)

Héhéhé, tu verras bien ce que ça donne ;D

Harry expérimente avec Mickael, huhuhu ;)

Bonne année, très bonne année ! \O/ *câlin*

 **Guest :** Non, je n'ai pas arrêté cette histoire. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas posté pendant quelques jours que j'arrête soudainement ^^"

* * *

 _Eh bien voilà ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté Jeudi. Entre mon ordi qui plantait, Blitzz qui avait ses examens, et TenshinNeko qui ne me répond plus, ce chapitre n'était pas près pour jeudi. Donc... Bah voilà, c'est un peu décallé, certes, mais voilà :D Hm... Je vais terminer le chapitre 48 aujourd'hui .w. En tout cas, je vais essayer :P_

 _Bon, eh bien... Je vous papouille, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !_

 _Je vous embrasse ! 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	30. Chapter 30

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 30** **-**

Ron déglutit difficilement alors que son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine. Deux jours plus tôt, Hermione était venu le trouver, la mine soucieuse. Tout de suite, Ron s'était inquiété, parce que ce n'était pas un soucis à propos des cours, c'était autre chose. Il avait réussi à lui arracher le morceau. Apparemment, Malfoy avait eu des propos étranges qu'elle ne voulait pas expliquer à son petit-ami, mais Ron s'inquiétait. Bordel, il n'avait aucunement confiance en ce connard de Serpentard, alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Il l'avait surveillé, le pistant mais il n'avait rien vu de spécial, Harry passait presque tout son temps avec lui, Hermione de temps en temps avec eux, et Luna plus souvent. Quelque fois, il y avait Neville, mais Ron ne comprenait pas.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était pire que tout. Ron était tranquillement installé dans la salle commune, à écouter les conversations autour de lui et grimaçant aux propos tenus par Seamus. Certes, il avait été le premier à clamer que Harry était un traître pour les Gryffondors, mais... Mais il avait rapidement arrêté, mortifié par les proportions qu'avait pris tout ça. Et surtout, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Harry avait déserté les dortoirs... Enfin non, il savait parfaitement. C'était de sa faute et de la mauvaise ambiance dans les dortoirs, l'ambiance qu'il avait contribué à instaurer. Ron s'en voulait. Il avait très vite arrêté de pester contre Harry, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seamus continuait de s'acharner de la sorte.

Il était donc en train de grimacer en l'entendant pester contre Harry et tout ce qu'il avait supposément fait quand Hermione avait débarqué en trombe, le visage crispé par la peur. Ron s'était tout de suite tendu. Elle lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait tiré derrière elle pour le forcer à la suivre.

\- Malfoy a prévu de faire quelque chose à Harry, je l'ai entendu.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle lui avait dite et ça lui avait suffit. Il s'était élancé à sa suite, elle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient dans les appartements que les deux garçons partageaient.

\- Il n'y aura pas de témoins, il va lui faire ce qu'il veut !

Hermione n'aidait vraiment pas !

Essoufflé, Ron avala de grandes goulées d'air alors que Hermione s'arrêtait face à un tableau qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et grinça des dents alors que la jeune femme mettait un peu trop de temps à ouvrir la porte à son goût.

\- Mione, vite !

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! Pesta la jeune femme.

Le tableau fit un petit clic et s'ouvrit doucement. Elle tira la toile pour que ça aille plus vite et s'engouffra dans l'entrée, Ron sur ses talons. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit couloir sombre, sans aucune lumière, dans lequel on ne voyait rien.

\- Mione ? Murmura Ron, s'arrêtant un instant pour écouter.

\- Quelqu'un a jeté un sort sur le couloir, on devrait voir le salon d'ici... Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta tout de suite le jeune homme.

\- Ma baguette ! Je ne la trouve pas !

\- Reste derrière moi !

Il attrapa l'avant-bras de sa petite amie qu'il apercevait grâce à la lumière provenant du couloir et tira doucement pour la mettre derrière lui.

\- Essaye un lumos ! Chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

Il fit l'incantation mais rien ne fonctionna.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut nous voir depuis le salon ? S'inquiéta Ron en chuchotant lui aussi.

\- J'en sais rien... Ron, donne-moi ta baguette.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ron, je veux empêcher Malfoy de s'enfuir, je vais poser un sort sur le tableau, je serais la seule capable de le retirer.

Il tourna la tête pour l'observer mais les détails de son visage était difficile à distinguer dans la pénombre. Il hocha la tête et souffla un d'accord, mais qu'elle devait faire vite, tout en lui glissant sa baguette dans ses mains. La jeune femme se détacha doucement de son emprise et se rapprocha du tableau. Ron tourna le visage vers le fond du couloir, essayant de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Ron !

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de se retourner au cri de sa petite amie que le tableau claquait déjà sur elle, le plongeant dans le noir. Ron se crispa et sa respiration s'accéléra, les battements de son cœur frénétique résonnaient à ses oreilles. À tâtons, il fit demi tour pour trouver Hermione mais quand il toucha l'arrière du tableau, il comprit qu'elle était enfermée de l'autre côté. Il pesta entre ses dents serrées et fit demi-tour, les bras écartés autour de lui pour avancer dans le noir le plus complet. Sa main accrocha quelque chose et il réprima un sursaut. Il attrapa l'objet et en le touchant un peu, il devina que c'était un balai. Celui de Malfoy ou celui de Harry, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il brandit le balai, prêt à se défendre et à défendre son meilleur ami tout en avançant doucement. Au moins, il était armé. Il s'avança un peu plus près, inspirant et expirant doucement, prêt à aider son meilleur ami. Malfoy ne lui ferait rien, foi de Weasley !

Il quitta le couloir sans même s'en rendre compte et la lumière du salon l'aveugla un instant. Il cligna brutalement des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière le plus rapidement possible et resserra sa prise sur le balai en le levant au dessus de lui.

Il s'arrêta.

Face à lui, Harry, ligoté sur une chaise, avait une cravate Serpentard dans la bouche et clignait des yeux en l'observant. Les deux Gryffondors froncèrent les sourcils en même temps et Harry tenta de dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à son prénom mais à cause de la cravate, ce n'était pas très compréhensible. Ron observa rapidement autour de lui pour trouver le serpent vicieux mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Ron resta tout de même sur ses gardes en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami, le débarrassant de la cravate.

\- Harry ! Tout va bien ? Ou qu'il est, ce connard ?!

\- ... Ron ? S'étonna le deuxième Gryffondor.

\- Il est où ? Il est à l'étage ? Continua Ron en tirant sur les liens qui retenaient Harry sur sa chaise.

\- Je... non, il est pas dans les appartements. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ron grogna en tirant et réussit enfin à défaire le nœud, libérant son ami.

\- Hermione a entendu le Serpent dire qu'il allait s'occuper de toi. On est venu te sauver mais Hermione s'est retrouvée enfermée dehors. Tu crois que Malfoy lui fait quelque chose ?! S'inquiéta-t-il tout de suite en observant son meilleur ami se redresser et se frotter les bras.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis réfléchit un instant avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et soupirer.

\- Ils nous ont piégés... geint-il.

Ron fronça les sourcils, surpris.

\- Pardon ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre et se frotta la nuque.

\- Malfoy m'a pris par surprise et m'a attaché sur la chaise après avoir pris ma baguette. Il m'a ensuite dit que Hermione me ramenait une "surprise". Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se sont ligués pour nous piéger ici..

\- Malfoy a ta baguette ?! Mais c'est une catastrophe ! S'écria Ron en regardant autour de lui. Il faut quitter ces appartements le plus vite possible ! Allez Harry, viens !

Son camarade de Gryffondor le regarda en plissant des yeux.

\- Ron... Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Hermione m'a dit que tu étais en danger.

\- Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi tu es venu ? Tu n'étais pas obligé, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis des mois !

Le roux ouvrit la bouche et fit le poisson rouge à la fermer et à la rouvrir pendant un bon moment.

\- T'es... Enfin, t'es mon meilleur ami, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence.

Parce que s'en était une.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Il est passé où, le Traître aux Gryffondors, hein ? Cracha-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Ron se sentit rougir.

\- Je... Enfin, je...

Il détourna le regard en grinçant des dents.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne voulais pas dire, vraiment ? Ça fait cinq mois, Ron, tu te fous de moi ?

Le Gryffondor rougit un peu plus et grimaça.

\- J'ai arrêté de le dire depuis longtemps, se justifia-t-il.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu me détestes.

\- Mais je te déteste pas !

\- Ah ouais ? Et le fait que je te dégoûte, que je sois dégueulasse, ce n'était pas assez clair d'après toi ?

Ron fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant et soupira, grimaçant un peu.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, concéda-t-il.

\- Ouais non en effet, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Parce que tu sais quoi, j'ai appris il n'y a pas si longtemps que tu étais un putain d'hypocrite parce que tes frères sont gays aussi ! Et tu as osé me juger pour ça, me faire sentir plus bas que terre parce que j'étais pas comme toi tu voulais !

Ron ouvrit la bouche en observant son ami - ancien ami ? - d'un drôle d'air.

\- Mais... mais non, ce n'était pas pour ça !

Harry fronça les sourcils en se reculant un peu, comme pour échapper au regard accusateur que Ron pouvait poser sur lui. Mais l'autre Gryffondor était un peu perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai dit ça ! Je sais, j'aurais pas dû, c'était dégueulasse de ma part de sortir ça comme ça, c'est juste que... Que...

Il chercha ses mots en jurant, les mâchoires serrées, avant de soupirer, découragé. Il se détourna et se laissa tomber sur un des canapés des appartements. C'était une conversation qui risquait d'être compliquée.

\- Tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis. Je parle avant de réfléchir et je crie pour un rien. Mais c'était pas contre toi.

Il aperçut Harry se rapprocher dans la périphérie de sa vision.

\- Ah oui ? Et contre qui s'était ?

La voix de son ami était amère et Ron regretta de ne pas être venu s'expliquer plus tôt. Il regrettait bien sûr, depuis la minute où il s'était engueulé avec Harry et l'avait fait fuir, mais son putain d'ego de Gryffondor l'avait retenu et comme en quatrième année, il n'était pas venu s'excuser, même après s'être expliqué avec Ginny.

\- Tu sais, Ginny t'aimait tellement, parlait tellement de toi depuis toute petite, tu étais tout le temps à la maison, on t'a intégré comme un nouveau membre de la famille... C'était une suite logique des choses pour nous, que tu termines avec elle.

\- Sauf que Ginny, c'est une amie, une simple amie, une sœur. Je pensais... Et je suis sûr maintenant, je n'aime pas les filles. Ce n'est pas contre Ginny, c'est ce que je suis.

\- Je sais, j'ai compris !

Ron le regarda enfin.

\- Et j'ai aucun souci avec ça, vraiment ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais c'est vrai qu'entre Cho et Ginny... Enfin, ça n'a jamais été l'idylle, mais Ginny... C'est ma petite sœur ! Plaida-t-il.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Oui, c'est ta petite sœur... eh bien quoi ?

Ron se lécha les lèvres en cherchant ses mots.

\- C'est... C'est Ginny, c'est notre petite sœur. Je me souviens encore d'elle qui jouait à la princesse, en disant que son prince viendrait la chercher et qu'ensemble, ils iraient tuer le dragon. Parce que Ginny est peut-être une princesse, mais c'est une princesse forte. Et on l'a toujours protégée, même si elle n'en a plus besoin. Mais c'est ma petite sœur chérie et... Et rien n'est assez bien pour elle. Personne n'est assez bien pour elle.

Ron releva la tête vers son ami.

\- Mais toi... T'es Harry Potter, tu es mon meilleur ami et même toi, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois assez bien pour elle !

Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil.

\- Eh bien merci beaucoup pour ça.

\- Mais c'est pas ça !

Ron sauta sur ses pieds en grimaçant.

\- Toi, tu es le meilleur gars que je connaisse, tu aurais su rendre Ginny heureuse ! Et même si je m'étais dit que jamais personne ne serait assez bien pour elle, toi tu l'étais. Et quand même, j'ai mis du temps à me faire à l'idée, pour ne pas m'emporter quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble. J'étais peut-être ultra protecteur mais j'avais réussi à passer outre. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que malgré cela, tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal en le voulant.

Il soupira.

\- J'ai cru... J'ai cru que c'était toi qui avait rompu avec elle. Comme elle nous évitait, je croyais qu'elle était triste, qu'elle t'en voulait pour quelque chose. J'ai cru que tu lui avais fait du mal et j'étais énervé. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas retourner avec elle pour qu'au final tu me dises que tu n'aimes pas les filles... Que tu préfères les gars, je m'en fous. Mais cela voulait dire que tu n'allais pas retourner avec Ginny... Que Tu lui avais fait du mal, elle qui t'attendait depuis des années... Toi qui soudainement changeais tous mes plans, si toi tu peux pas être là pour ma petite sœur, qui serait assez bien pour elle ?!

Il regarda Harry en écartant les bras, le visage décomposé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi, maintenant ? Dean n'est pas assez bien !

Harry cligna des yeux en le regardant.

\- Attend... Tu es en train de me dire que tout tourne autour de Ginny ?

Ron hocha la tête en le regardant.

\- Ce n'est pas... Par rapport à moi... au fait que je préfère les gars ?

\- Mais non bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu préfères les brunes, les blonds, Malfoy même, je m'en fous. Mais maintenant, Ginny est à la merci de n'importe qui puisque tu ne sors plus avec elle !

Harry secoua la tête, ahuri.

\- Non mais tu t'entends un peu ? C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Eh bah désolé, mais je suis comme ça moi, d'accord ?! Grogna Ron en fronçant les sourcils, le regardant.

\- Ron ! Tu sais comment a été mon enfance à cause de la magie ! J'ai cru que c'était derrière moi tout ça, j'étais enfin accepté quelque part et toi... Toi, tu m'as fait me sentir aussi misérable et monstrueux qu'avant à cause de ta petite sœur chérie ?!

Harry se leva, énervé et les poings serrés.

\- Saches Ron, que Ginny n'a aucunement besoin de toi pour savoir ce qui est bien ou bon pour elle ! C'est une grande fille, une femme, forte et indépendante ! Elle n'a pas besoin que son grand frère choisisse pour elle qui elle a le droit de fréquenter ! Et saches pour ta gouverne qu'elle m'a peut être attendu depuis qu'elle est toute petite, mais je suis loin d'être son prince charmant ! Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi !

\- Mais personne n'est mieux que toi, tu es Harry Potter, le Survivant !

\- Ron, arrêtes avec ça ! Hurla finalement ledit Survivant en le fusillant du regard.

Ron se leva à son tour.

\- Quoi encore, hein ?

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'idiotie de la situation ?! De ce que tu me racontes ?! Tu as gâché notre amitié simplement parce que ta petite Ginny a besoin de la crème de la crème ? Eh bah autant piocher chez Malfoy, niveau Sang Pur, Lord et tout ce qui s'en suit, il me bat à plat de couture !

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Et puis encore ?! Du genre, c'est MOI qui ait caché notre amitié ? C'est toi qui préfère Malfoy à moi, putain !

\- Tu n'es qu'un putain d'idiot, Ron Wealsey !

\- T'es pas mieux, Harry Potter !

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

Harry secoua la tête et se détourna.

\- C'est n'importe quoi...

Il appela Dobby pour essayer de voir si le petit Elfe pouvait l'aider à sortir d'ici, mais apparemment, Hermione et Malfoy avaient pensé à tout. Ron l'observa faire, la colère faisant bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

\- Harry !

\- Quoi encore ? Grogna le Gryffondor sans même le regarder une seule fois.

\- J'suis désolé, ok ?

Harry lui jeta à peine un regard.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Je suis sérieux, ok ? Pour ne pas être venu m'excuser plus tôt. Pour avoir dit que tu étais un traître.

L'autre Gryffondor ne dit rien, refusant toujours de le regarder.

\- Harry putain, je m'excuse jamais, ok ? Tu me connais ! Mais là, j'avoue, j'ai merdé ! J'aurais pas du dire ça, je... Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Mais sérieusement, quoi. Malfoy ?

\- Putain, tu vas vraiment remettre sur ça sur le tapis ?!

Cette fois-ci, Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Soudainement c'est devenu ton meilleur pote et je devrais rien dire ?!

\- C'est TOI qui ne me parle plus depuis l'année dernière, Ron ! L'année dernière ! C'est TOI qui a dit à tout le monde que je m'amusais à copiner avec l'ennemi, comme tu dis si bien ! Putain, réfléchis deux secondes, comment je devrais le prendre ?

\- Et moi ?!

\- Mais tout ne tourne pas autour de toi !

\- Putain, tu m'énerves !

Ron fit demi tour, pestant et vitupérant contre son putain de connard de meilleur ami qui ne semblait même pas vouloir l'écouter. Il s'éloigna rapidement et retourna dans le couloir totalement sombre. Malfoy avait dû poser un sort pour rendre cette partie totalement noire... Ou peut-être était-ce Hermione, au point où ils en étaient, Ron n'était plus sûr de rien !

\- Hey ! Où est-ce que tu tu vas ?! Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je me casse d'ici ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis fait chier à venir !

\- Ron, attend ! Tu n'as pas de baguette !

\- Et alors ?! Je m'en fous !

C'était le cas. Au moins, dans le couloir, il voyait plus la sale de tête de con du grand Harry Potter !

\- Je t'ai entendu, connard !

\- TANT MIEUX !

Ron cria presque d'exaspération, arrivant jusqu'à la peinture qui refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Il était enfermé dans ce putain d'appartement, incapable d'en sortir. Ça promettait !

.*.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'entretuer ?

Draco tourna la tête vers Granger, qui observait la porte de la salle de classe inutilisée dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés en attendant le moment d'aller libérer les deux Gryffondors. Le blond haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre de Potion.

\- comme si ça m'intéressait, soupira-t-il en s'efforçant de fixer la page devant lui.

C'était le tableur des proportions et des différentes réactions. Tableur qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Parce que le Serpentard ne l'avouerait jamais à la née moldue, mais si. Il y avait pensé, plus d'une fois et presque une fois toutes les cinq minutes depuis que la Gryffondor avait brillamment embrouillé son petit ami pour l'enfermer dans les appartements avec Potter.

\- Quel sort as-tu utilisé pour le couloir ? S'enquit ensuite la jeune femme sans quitter la porte des yeux.

\- Pas un sort, un objet des frères de ton homme, dit-il en pensant de nouveau que Weasley et Harry allaient s'entretuer. Totalement et définitivement.

Granger se détourna enfin de la porte pour le fixer.

\- Sérieusement ? Un objet des jumeaux ? Des Weasley ?

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air distrait. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer si en retournant dans les appartements, le sang badigeonnait tout l'appartement ? Parce que le sang, s'était très dur à rattraper, surtout sur les canapés. Quelle poisse !

\- Et je suis curieuse-

\- J'avais remarqué, ricana-t-il à moitié.

\- -Mais comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Harry de rester dans les appartements ? Après tout, Ron et moi n'avons pas vraiment été discrets, et pourtant il n'a pas accouru.

Draco eut un sourire bien de sa maison et leva enfin les yeux de son grimoire, haussant un sourcil vers la jeune femme.

\- Qui te dis que j'ai eu à le convaincre, hm ?

Hermione cligna des yeux avant de froncer un peu les sourcils.

\- Tu... Tu es au courant que si tu l'as assommé, ça va être très compliqué pour Ron de le réveiller, je lui ai pris sa baguette...

\- Oh non, rien de si radicale. Un peu de corde, une chaise et un bâillon.

\- ... tu as ligoté Harry à la moldue ?

\- Bien sur que non, j'ai usé d'un sort. Mais au moins, ton copain va pouvoir le libérer avec sans l'aide de sa magie.

Granger le regarda un moment avant de se mettre à pouffer.

\- Incroyable !

Draco haussa les épaules en cachant son sourire. Ce n'était pas si extraordinaire que cela.

\- Et sa baguette ? Qu'en as-tu fait ?

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour leur retirer leur artefact. Connaissant ces deux têtes brûlées, ils seraient bien capables de se lancer des sorts pas agréables, et ce n'était pas le but. De plus, ils avaient besoin de parler, et avec leur baguette, difficile de les garder enfermer quelque part, malgré toute la puissance de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière tenait d'ailleurs la baguette du roucmoutte dans sa main, la triturant.

\- Je n'ai pas pris la baguette de Potty, déclara-t-il très simplement.

Granger ouvrit grand les yeux. Draco grimaça - ça ne lui allait pas vraiment. Non pas que la Gryffondor était quelqu'un de joli au départ... Bref.

\- Comment ça, Harry a toujours sa baguette ?! Mais enfin Malfoy c'est totalement irresponsable !

Elle se jeta sur ses pieds, prête à partir. Il l'arrêta en soupirant théâtralement et fermant brutalement son grimoire.

\- C'est priver Potter de sa baguette qui est irresponsable, commenta-t-il en posant le livre de Potions sur une table non loin de lui.

Il la regarda en souriant, croisant les jambes d'un air royal. Elle lui envoya un regard mauvais et dégoûté qui le fit jubiler. Alors comme ça, il avait changé, hein ?

\- Weasley, ce n'est pas grave. Mine de rien, il sait se défendre à mains nues. Je ne dis pas, Potter aussi sait se défendre un minimum sans sa baguette. Mais il ne faut pas croire que l'on vit dans un monde de licornes roses, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes à Poudlard que nous sommes à l'abri. Peut être qu'ils sont protégés dans les appartements puisque personne ne peut y rentrer, mais priver Potter de sa baguette alors qu'un puissant mage noir cherche à le tuer ? C'est une mauvaise idée.

Elle parut perdue le temps d'un instant.

\- Mais... Dumbledore empêche quiconque de rentrer dans Poudlard, il est le sorcier le plus puissant ...

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Granger. Mais réfléchis un instant, je peux entrer dans Poudlard sans souci, et Tom Jedusor le sait. Il est du genre à exploiter ce qu'il peut, expliqua-t-il en secouant doucement la tête.

Elle plissa des yeux en le fixant.

\- Et pourquoi le fait que toi, tu puisses venir à Poudlard est important pour V...Voldemort ?

Il l'observa. Elle ne savait pas du tout alors ? Rien, elle ne se doutait de rien un seul instant ? Il soupira doucement.

\- Maintenant que le lord noir est de retour, que crois-tu qu'il va chercher à faire ? Que crois tu qu'il fait depuis qu'il est revenu d'ailleurs ?

\- Il... Il cherche à retrouver toutes ses forces ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Et que serait un général de guerre sans une armée ?

Elle cligna des yeux, réfléchissant profondément.

\- Il cherche de nouveaux adeptes ? Dit elle enfin au bout d'un moment, la voix tremblante.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Les jeunes gens sont très influençables, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Elle l'observa sans rien dire un long instant.

\- Et, es-tu quelqu'un d'influençable, Malfoy ?

Dans sa voix, une pointe de défi qui le fit sourire. Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, reprenant d'abord son grimoire de potion en se laissant aller dans son siège. Elle continua de le fixer, accusatrice, et lui souriait toujours, amusé.

\- Je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre que mon propre Maître, Granger, dit il enfin d'une voix détachée.

Et si Granger chercha le mensonge dans ses paroles et ne trouva rien, elle resta silencieuse. Mais son sourire était vrai et communicatif.

Hm. Peut être que Draco avait changé. Un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Héhéhé, moi aussi ! Mais je vois parfaitement Draco detester ça xD

Mais chacun à un peu de chaque en sois, avec certains traits plus appuyé :P

Bien sûr que Draco a changé U.U #TaTropRaison #Serpy4ever #OuechOnEstTropBonne

Héhéhé, tu veeeerras bien ;)

Ouiii ! Et tu verrais le chapitre 50 que j'ai écrit hier... (!)

Pleins de bisouuuus ! \O/

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour moi \O_

 _Hm, Ron est un idiot. Mais Harry n'est pas mieux ! èé_

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour votre assiduité, déjà 400 reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur .w._

 _Sachez que quand j'aurais emporté mon ordinateur chez le réparateur, et dès que je l'aurais de nouveau, je répondrais à toutes les reviews de retard, c'est promis ;) Mais n'hésitez pas à en laissé, j'y répondrais tôt ou tard !_

 _Je vous embrasse !_

 _Xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	31. Chapter 31

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3** **1** **-**

Harry grinça des dents en tournant en rond dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Hermione et lui s'étaient véritablement ligués pour les forcer, Ron et lui, à se parler. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que Monsieur Weasley, le _**GRAND et SANS AUCUN DÉFAUT**_ Ron Weasley avait décidé que seul Harry Potter, le Survivant, son meilleur ami, était assez bien pour sa petite sœur chérie, alors si ledit Survivant en décidait autrement, Môssieur Ronald Billius Weasley piquait sa crise ! Un putain de gamin gâté ! Pire que Malfoy dans ses plus beaux jours, putain !

Le Gryffondor gronda de nouveau en se retournant vers le couloir, où il avait entendu Draco marmonner un sort en le laissant attaché comme un putain d'idiot sur sa chaise, avant que le Serpentard ne quitte les appartements. Quelle chiotte ! Il ne voyait rien et n'entendait rien, il ne savait même pas si Ron était toujours dans le couloir puisque tout était extrêmement sombre. Harry n'aimait pas le noir complet, alors hors de question de traverser ce truc (!) sans sa baguette. Et bien sûr, c'était Malfoy qui avait sa baguette. OUI ! C'était de nouveau Malfoy, plus Draco ! Il l'avait cherché, ce conna...

Harry inspira doucement avant de soupirer, tentant de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse pour une fois, laisser sa Gryffondor attitude sur le côté parce que, même si ce tempérament l'avait de nombreuses fois sorti de mauvais pas, c'était ce même tempérament qui l'avait plongé dans cesdits mauvais pas en premier lieu. Qu'il utilise son petit côté Serdaigle s'il en avait un. Ou peut-être Serpentard, pourquoi pas. Après tout, il était ici grâce à cela - enfin, à cause de cela.

Il leva le regard vers les escaliers, pensant l'espace d' un instant à aller chercher la carte du maraudeur avant de grommeler entre ses dents : Il fallait une fichue baguette pour ouvrir et utiliser la carte. Merde, merde et remerde. Du coup... Du coup, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre patiemment que Granger et Malfoy jugent le temps passé dans les appartements nécessaire pour qu'ils se soient calmés, voire réconciliés. Mais sérieusement, à quel moment Granger avait-elle pensé que c'était une bonne idée ?

Harry frissonna. Ouais ! OUI, c'était Granger et pas Hermione, et encore moins Mione. Le jeune homme comprenait désormais beaucoup mieux cet automatisme de Malfoy d'utiliser les noms de famille de telle manière qu'il arrivait à les transformer en insulte. Bordel, c'était intimement jouissif ! Parce que pour le coup, le « Granger » sous-entendait tout le " _Miss qui pense qu'elle sait tout et qui croit pourtant que cette idée était une PUTAIN de bonne idée, à_ _QUEL_ _MOMENT SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!_ " qu'il n'avait donc plus besoin de dire à voix haute, ni même de penser !

Malfoy avait tout compris !

 **SI CE N'ÉTAIT !** Si ce n'était que Harry avait beaucoup de choses de prévues pour ce dimanche, notamment pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qu'il avait prévu de passer avec Mickael, lequel lui avait proposé de l'accompagner ! Et Harry était peut-être bigleux, un peu bête et carrément bouché, mais il savait parfaitement, PARFAITEMENT que c'était un rencard. Son premier rencard avec un gars, avec Mickael qui plus est, un gentil Poufsouffle mignon, intelligent, avec qui il aimait passer du temps et discuter. Quelqu'un avec qui il ne se prenait pas la tête, avec qui il n'avait pas à surveiller chaque geste, chaque parole, quelqu'un qui n'était pas prise de tête et qui le regardait avec ce que Harry savait reconnaître désormais comme un désir pudique. Il n'avait rien forcé, rien engagé avant d'être sûr que Harry savait ce qu'il sous-entendait ; et Harry attendait cela depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés des vacances de Noël !

Et Malfoy, Granger et Weasley osaient gâcher ça ?!

La vengeance de Harry sera terrible !

Les poings serrés, il bondit dans les escaliers pour se précipiter dans sa chambre, se jetant sur sa table de nuit pour en sortir le seul objet qu'il pouvait utiliser sans baguette.

\- SIRIUS BLACK ! Hurla-t-il au miroir à double sens.

La face polie de l'objet ondula un peu avant que le visage souriant de son parrain n'apparaisse.

\- Petite Luciole, comment vas-tu ? Tu as besoin de mon aide pour te préparer pour ta sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd- oula. Non. Toi, ça ne va pas.

\- NON, TU CROIS ?!

Dans le miroir, le reflet de Sirius haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche, surpris.

\- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe que ce connard de Malfoy a encore fait des siennes !

\- Et qu'est ce que mon filleul vous a encore fait, Monsieur Potter ?

Pendant un instant, Harry eut du mal à identifier la voix qui provenait du côté de Sirius, de telle sorte que sa colère chuta un peu. Mais il se secoua et reprit très vite :

\- Eh bien voyez vous, Monsieur Snape, Malfoy et Granger ont pensé que c'était une merveilleuse idée qu'ils allient leur pouvoir pour nous enfermer, Weasley et moi, dans les appartements, sans nos baguettes ! Lâcha-t-il sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration.

De l'autre côté du miroir, Sirius combattit un sourire et demanda d'un air faussement grave :

\- En effet, c'est fâcheux. Mais avez-vous pu discuter de votre différend ?

\- AH ! TIENS ! Parlons en de notre différend ! Tu sais que j'ai cru pendant des mois, DEPUIS MAI DE L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE, que Weasley me détestait parce que les filles ne me tentaient pas plus que cela et que peut être que les garçons, ce n'étaient pas si mal !

Sirius papillonna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais enfin... Son frère, Charlie-

\- OUI ! EXACTEMENT ! Son frère Charlie ! Sauf que, qui m'a dit que Charlie était homosexuel et que ce n'était pas un drame ? Malfoy ! Parce que Wealsey, lui, la seule chose qu'il a su penser, c'était que j'étais dégueulasse d'avoir fait languir sa sœur depuis tant d'années si au final je me révélais être gay ! Et c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, que j'étais dégueulasse, que je le dégoûtais de faire ça ! Sauf que moi, je me sens mal depuis mai parce que je pensais qu'il parlait du fait d'aimer les hommes ! Dans ma tête, ça a été la merde, j'avais l'impression de faire de nouveau face aux Dursley et à ma "monstruosité !"

\- ... oh... Je comprends mieux ton hésitat- commença Sirius.

\- Et au final, il a brisé notre amitié pour quoi ?! Continua à vitupérer le jeune homme sans même faire attention à Sirius qui tentait d'en placer une. Parce qu'il est un grand frère beaucoup trop protecteur qui croit sa petite sœur en sucre et qui trouve que la seule personne assez bien pour elle, c'est moi ! Tu y crois à ça, Sirius ?!

Harry, haletant, regarda enfin le miroir en clignant furieusement des yeux. Son parrain avait l'air totalement perdu mais ce fut le rire rauque qui ramena le Gryffondor sur terre.

\- Euh...

 _\- AHAHAHAHAHAH, PAR MORGANA, QUE WEASLEY EST IDIOT ! AHAHAHAH !_

Harry fit une grimace à mi chemin entre le choc et l'outrage, alors que Sirius tournait la tête à gauche en rougissant, le bouche entrouverte, dans la direction où se trouvait sûrement un maître des potions espion dans les rangs des mangemorts totalement hilare. Parce que c'était bien Severus Snape qui riait aux éclats, surprenant les deux autres hommes.

Harry, définitivement perdu et vidé de toute sa colère par son éclat de voix, se mâchonna la lèvre.

\- Siri ? Je rêve ou le professeur Snape rit sans pouvoir se retenir, là ?

\- ... Je crois bien que tu l'as cassé... Commenta son parrain d'une voix lointaine.

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux avant de se mettre à glousser. Puis ses nerfs lâchèrent et il accompagna son plus-si-détesté professeur de potions dans son rire. Quelques secondes après, Sirius Black, Harry Potter et Severus Snape riaient tous trois en cœur, incapables de se retenir.

Sirius fut le premier à se calmer et Harry le suivit rapidement. Sauf qu'apparemment, Severus Snape était définitivement perdu dans son hilarité. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard complice avant que Sirius ne tourne son miroir pour montrer un Snape assit sur un canapé - Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient tous les deux -, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre ses mains, les épaules secouées sous ses rires. Harry pesta à mi-voix de ne pas pouvoir voir distinctement son visage, parce qu'un Severus Snape hilare, rien qu'à entendre était magique, alors à voir... Ça devait être quelque chose.

Harry observa le reflet dans le miroir bouger rapidement et le jeune homme comprit que Sirius s'éloignait pour leur octroyer un semblant d'intimité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le professeur Snape ? S'enquit Harry en s'allongeant sur le ventre en travers du matelas, la tête au pied du lit.

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant, répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Son filleul haussa un sourcil en souriant un peu.

\- Rien de bien méchant, hein ? J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour ton intégrité physique ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, surpris, avant d'avoir cet éclat de rire proche de l'aboiement.

\- Eh bien, quelques semaines à peine et mon petit bécasseau fait déjà des blagues graveleuses sur sa sexualité nouvellement assumée ?

Harry rougit doucement en secouant la tête.

\- C'était... très simple, trop simple peut-être, je devais le faire... tu vois ?

Sirius s'esclaffa doucement, les yeux pétillants.

\- C'est sûr, c'était mignon.

Il observa son filleul en plissant des paupières.

\- Ça va un peu mieux ?

Harry inspira doucement et haussa les épaules.

\- Si on veut...

Il soupira bruyamment, laissant tomber son visage sur les draps, pressant son visage contre le matelas en gémissant.

\- Tellement pas...

\- 'Ry, mon p'tit 'Ry...

Sirius soupira et lui demanda de le regarder. Harry gémit un instant contre le matelas, pestant contre les draps avant de relever difficilement la tête, observant son parrain avec des paupières lourdes à demi-fermées.

\- Tu sais comment est Ron, Harry. Il parle toujours avant de réfléchir, il parle trop et son raisonnement est toujours très obtu...

Le Gryffondor grogna en roulant sur le dos, le visage fermé.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Mais il est allé trop loin, Siri.

Son parrain soupira un peu.

\- Je ne veux pas lui trouver des excuses-

\- Tu sembles pourtant bien parti pour, pesta Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- -mais je sais parfaitement pourquoi il a agi comme ça, j'ai fait la même chose.

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant son parrain.

\- Euuuh... Comment ça ?

\- Quand on était petit, clarifia Sirius avec un sourire. Mon petit frère Regulus et moi, on ne voyait que très rarement d'autres enfants, c'était toujours dans les réunions de famille ou les dîners mondains de sang purs. Et pendant de longues années, jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard en fait, j'ai toujours fait fuir les gamins, je les frappais, je leur faisais peur.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche en haussant les sourcils, plus que surpris.

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

Sirius se frotta la nuque en souriant d'un air gêné, les pommettes rouges.

\- Disons que... eh bien, pour moi, les autres gamins ne méritaient pas de jouer avec mon magnifique petit frère, rit-il un peu.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, avant de la rouvrir, faisant le poisson pendant quelques instants. Sirius rit un peu plus fort.

\- Je sais, c'est très idiot !

\- Oui, en effet... mais ce n'est en rien comparable ! T'avais quel âge, de cinq à dix ans, t'étais un môme ! Là, Ron, il a dix-sept ans, c'est pas comme s'il était un gosse !

Sirius soupira.

\- Je sais... Je sais, c'est idiot. Mais certaines personnes sont très excessives avec leur famille... Et tu connais Ron, conclut-il d'un air entendu.

Harry observa son parrain en grimaçant.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es en train de me dire de le pardonner et de tourner la page, juste comme ça, gronda-t-il.

L'homme face à lui haussa les épaules en grimaçant lui aussi.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui vois, petite chrysalide.

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières puis soupira en secoua la tête, amusé par les surnoms abracadabrantesques de celui qui était sensé être l'adulte. Ce dernier sourit à s'en déchirer les joues et s'en déboîter les mâchoires.

\- Je l'aime bien celui-là, ma petite chrysalide.

\- Oh pitié, Sirius... Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux cinq minutes ?

\- Oh, mais je suis très... " _Sirius_ " !

L'air désemparé de son filleul le fit hurler de rire.

\- Des fois, je me demande quel âge tu as...

\- L'âge de ne plus me prendre la tête, rétorqua son parrain avec un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit un peu.

\- Oui, je vois ça...

Sirius haussa un sourcil, intéressé.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Définitivement le professeur Snape, hein ?

Devant le regard ébahi du jeune homme, son parrain se mit à rougir.

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout, pas maintenant, mais enfin Harry, une peu de tenue, nous sommes des anglais !

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Disons que... On travaille sur nos différends.

\- Hm... En résumé, tu t'es invité dans ses appartements et tu vas le saouler jusqu'à ce qu'il cherche à te tuer ?

Sirius grimaça un sourire avant de prendre un air trop innocent pour être honnête.

\- Si on veut, oui...

Harry se redressa, soudainement alerte.

\- Hé ! Mais du coup, ça veut dire que tu es dans le château ! Tu ne veux pas venir me libérer ?! S'il te plaît ! J'ai plein de trucs de prévus pour la journée, hein ! Pitié !

Sirius sembla hésiter un instant.

\- D'accord, j'arrive. Mais...

Harry grinça des dents, sachant déjà ce qui allait arriver.

\- Mais pense un peu à l'opportunité qui s'offre à toi. Tu as la possibilité de bien t'expliquer avec Ron et, mine de rien, si tu ne fais rien, tu pourrais le regretter plus tard.

Le Gryffondor soupira et commença à secouer la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas le pardonn-

\- Je ne te demande pas de le pardonner ! Mettez les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toutes, parlez à cœur ouvert pour une fois. Essayez de recoller les morceaux, ou au moins de déblayer le tout pour essayer de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ron te manque Harry, et si j'en crois la boussole pour balai que tu as reçue à Noël et le mini balai représentant le prochain éclair de Foudre que tu as eu pour ton anniversaire, tu lui manques aussi.

Harry grimaça et gronda un peu plus.

\- Il va tout de même falloir qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler, pesta-t-il.

Sirius rit de nouveau.

\- Bon aller. Je vais essayer de trouver Draco et Hermione et j'arrive.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air abattu.

\- Profite Harry.

Puis Sirius coupa la communication. Le jeune Gryffondor observa son reflet un instant dans le miroir et grimaça en apercevant ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rougies et ses yeux flamboyants. La colère ne lui allait vraiment pas bien au teint. Pestant, il balança son miroir sur son lit, sans faire attention au petit bruit ténu qu'il fit en percutant quelque chose.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait trouvé, surpris, sa baguette qui attendait patiemment qu'il daigne lui offrir son attention. Avec elle, il aurait pu sans aucun doute défaire le sort que Hermione avait posé sur le tableau gardant les appartements, et Ron et lui auraient pu partir d'ici sans s'adresser de nouveau la parole.

Seulement voilà, Harry n'y fit pas attention, préférant quitter sa chambre sans s'attarder, prenant son courage à deux de pur Gryffondor à deux mains pour faire face à Ron.

Il trouva d'ailleurs ce dernier avachi dans un fauteuil, la mine déconfite et le regard vide, braqué sur une des tentures sur le mur alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il allait se servir un verre d'eau, une cruche maintenant toujours fraîche sur un des bureaux du salon. Il vida son verre d'une traite en fusillant le Gryffondor du regard.

\- Tu ne peux pas apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler, non ? Pesta-t-il enfin.

Ron sursauta et tourna vers lui un regard de petit lapin pris dans les pattes d'un loup-garou. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de soupirer bruyamment, se décomposant un peu plus.

\- ... Hm... oui... Je sais...

Son ancien-ami-ou-peut-être-actuel-ami-Harry-ne-savait-plus-trop soupira en se penchant en avant pour se frotter le visage de ses deux mains.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry... Je suis vraiment désolé, je m'en veux énormément...

\- J'ai cru que tu me détestais, déclara simplement le Gryffondor en le fixant.

\- Je voulais pas... Je pensais pas que tu allais croire ça... Je me sentais mal après t'avoir dit ça, mais j'ai pas pensé un seul instant que tu allais croire que je te détestais.

\- Eh bien, tu as mal cru, grinça-t-il des dents.

Ils restèrent en silence un long moment, Harry fixant toujours Ron qui lui, contemplait le sol. Au bout de longues minutes, Harry s'installa sur un canapé face à son... Camarade de classe.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

Ron releva la tête vers Harry et rougit un peu.

\- Je... Je sais pas, tu veux faire quoi, toi ?

\- Je ne vais pas de nouveau sortir avec Ginny. J'adore ta sœur mais pas comme ça.

\- Je sais... Je te le demande pas.

\- On dirait bien pourtant.

Ron grimaça.

\- J'aurais pas du présenter les choses comme ça. C'est juste... Enfin, on a tous cru que vous alliez vous marier au final, c'était presque... On avait quasiment plus besoin de le préciser, tu vois ?

\- Oui, enfin vous vous êtes montés la tête seuls sans nous en parler. Parce que Ginny et moi, nous n'en avions jamais parlé et il se trouve qu'aucun de nous deux ne prévoyait de futur pendant qu'on était ensemble.

\- Mais Ginny-

\- C'est Ginny qui m'a quitté, Ron.

Le Gryffondor roux se mordit la lèvre et soupira bruyamment en se laissant aller dans son canapé.

\- Je sais...

Harry l'observa un peu plus, réfléchissant aux paroles de Sirius et s'imaginant s'ils pouvaient reprendre leur amitié là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Mais Harry n'y croyait pas trop malheureusement. Il ne se voyait pas soudainement passer de nouveau tout son temps avec lui...

\- Pourquoi tu as dit à tout le monde que j'étais un traitre ?

Ron braqua son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Ron. Tu me l'as dit toi même, tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas dit la même chose aux autres ?

Ron grimaça mais garda le regard clair et lucide.

\- Non, je... J'étais grave énervé, je le reconnais, et je te l'ai dit. mais j'ai juste dit que tu trainais désormais avec Malfoy, c'est d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ont dit que... Eh bien d'abord, pourquoi Malfoy, quoi ! Haussa-t-il soudainement la voix.

Harry soupira.

\- Ça, tu aurais pu me le demander plus tôt ! Malfoy et moi, on a trouvé un compromis.

\- Un compromis qui sous entend me remplacer avec un mangemort de Serpentard, pesta le roux en fusillant la tenture de ladite maison du regard.

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne t'ai pas remplacé, Ron. T'es irremplaçable. Mais il est vrai que j'ai appris à apprécier Malfoy, d'une certaine manière.

Il ricana devant l'air outré que son ami avait sur le visage.

\- On parle bien du même ? Couina-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Et ce n'est pas un mangemort.

\- C'est ce qu'il dit, marmonna-t-il de nouveau.

\- Fais moi un peu confiance pour une fois.

\- ... je l'aime pas, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas le faire, sourit doucement le jeune homme.

Il voyait très bien que Ron était jaloux en pensant que, peut être, Harry l'avait remplacé avec le Serpentard. Mais ce n'était pas ça, c'était... Différent.

Harry pouvait-il gérer ces deux amitiés à la fois ?

\- Mais attend...

Le Gryffondor regarda le roux.

\- Ce que Mione m'a dit...

Ron écarquilla les yeux d'un air choqué.

\- Elle m'a menti ! Ils se sont liés pour nous piéger tous les deux ici ! Ça veut dire que Malfoy l'a jamais menacé ! Oh la mesquine !

Devant l'air outré, choqué et faussement trahi qu'arborait Ron, Harry ne put se retenir bien longtemps et éclata de rire.

Peut-être y arrivera-t-il au final.

* * *

 **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS** **:**

 **Julie** : En effet, mais Ron est tétu. Et Harry est pas mal dans le délire lui aussi. Ce sont deux gros abrutis de première, l'un comme l'autre. J'aime la relation entre Draco et Harry, et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise aussi :D

 **Flo** : Deux vrais bras cassés, oui x) Beh bien entendu voyons ! DEUX ABRUTIS TE DIS-JE ! Ron a totalement craqué, en effet. Bien entendu que Harry refuse ses excuses xD C'est un peu... Héhéhé, ils sont nuls tous les deux.

Vouiii, Dray a un certain sens des priorités x) Alors du coup ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Tu verras ça en temps et en heure ;)

 **Guest** : Je n'ai pas forcément quelque chose contre Seamus, c'est exactement ça, j'avais besoin d'un peu de bashing x)

* * *

 _Tadaaaa, voilà pour cette semaine – presque en retard, mais j'y suis arrivé. J'ai froid partout, un peu beaucoup, mais … Bref. Comment vous allez ? Ce chapitre vous plait-il ?_

 _À jeudi pour la suite :)_

 _Je vous embrasse !_

 _Xoxo, 'Win_


	32. Chapter 32

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3** **2** **-**

 _ **Il devrait sursauter sous la sensation plus qu'étrange mais il en est physiquement incapable, puisqu'il n'est plus véritablement dans son corps. Ou plutôt l'est-il, mais profondément enfouit dans son subconscient. Ça y est, il y était ENFIN arrivé. Mais ce n'est pas normal, son subconscient était... Si sombre... Que peut-il bien se passer ? Pourquoi rien n'est jamais normal avec lui ?**_

.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry ne sut pas comment réagir. Il était partagé entre la joie d'avoir enfin réussi à entrer en Transe de lui-même, sans l'aide de Hermione et de Snape, et à la fois déconcerté de ne pas y avoir trouvé ce qu'il attendait. Non, vraiment, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

.*.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas que c'est déplaisant de vous avoir tous deux à ma table depuis deux jours, bien au contraire je dirais, mais..

Le Gryffondor releva la tête de son petit déjeuner pour jeter un coup d'œil à Mickael, qui le regardait en souriant, amusé.

\- J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi vous avez soudainement décidé que notre table était votre lieu de ralliement ?

le Survivant prit le temps de bien mâcher et d'avaler avant de donner un coup de coude à son ami à sa droite qui s'endormait dans son chocolat chaud.

\- On boude Hermione et Malfoy, répondit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Mickael ricana en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son ami, observant juste derrière Harry la table des Serdaigles. Là se trouvait Draco, qui fusillait le dos du Gryffondor du regard, l'air plus boudeur que réellement en pétard ; Hermione qui se mordillait la lèvre en observant ses deux amis dos à elle, l'air d'un petit chiot perdu sur le visage, et derrière eux, une Ginny Weasley et un Neville Longdubat assit à la table des Gryffondors, qui observaient la scène en se bidonnant l'un contre l'autre.

Harry sourit en voyant Mickael sursauter un peu quand Luna s'assit soudainement à côté de lui, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

\- Vous les torturez pour rien, mes poussins en chocolat, dit-elle d'une voix aérienne.

Le Gryffondor renifla dédaigneusement et, à ses côtés, son ami fit de même - quoiqu'un peu « _bloubloutant_ » dans sa boisson, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire -.

\- On leur fait payer, ils n'avaient qu'à pas faire ça ! Gronda Harry en plissant des yeux.

\- Et... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, en fait ? S'enquit Mickael d'une petite voix.

\- C'qu'ils ont fait, c'est nous enfermer, Ron et moi, dans les appartements ! Parce que Monsieur et Madame en avaient marre que l'on ne se parle plus depuis juin de l'année dernière !

Mickael cligna des yeux et fronça un peu les sourcils en tournant la tête vers Luna.

\- Mais... Mais attend Harry... euh...

Il pointa le doigt vers lui.

\- Et du coup, vous les boudez... ensemble ?

Harry cligna à son tour des yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder Ron, qui terminait bruyamment son chocolat chaud. Il regarda de nouveau Mickael en souriant de nouveau d'un air innocent.

\- Rien de plus normal, non ?

Ron reposa bruyamment son bol sur la table.

\- Ils l'ont bien cherché, ses petits sacripants !

D'un geste tant répété autrefois, les deux garçons de Gryffondors levèrent le bras et se firent un highfive sous le regard ébahi de Mickael. À la table des Serdaigles, un grondement de frustration se fit entendre, résonnant en même temps qu'un rire doux. Mickael leva rapidement les yeux et sourit. Harry suivit son regard et se tourna pour sourire à son tour d'un air un peu mesquin alors que Draco se cognait la tête contre la table et que Hermione cachait son sourire derrière ses doigts. Le Survivant lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur Mickael. Ce dernier secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé.

\- Vous les faîtes mariner pour rien en fait.

\- Comment ça, pour rien ? Bouda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien... Ils ont réussi, non ? Vous vous reparlez... Non ? S'enquit très sérieusement Mickael.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent puis le brun se tourna vers le Poufsouffle, un air outré sur le visage.

\- Malfoy m'a attaché et bâillonné sur une chaise ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix haut perchée.

Mickael ne put que rire face à ces pitreries.

.*.

« _\- Et pourquoi Granger et moi, on devrait s'excuser d'abord, hein ?_

 _Pas de réponse._

 _\- Hey ! Potter, bordel, je te parle ! Ne m'ignore pas !_

 _Pas de réponse, pas de regard._ »

 ** _Concentrez-vous_ _, Potter, je n'ai pas envie de voir ça._**

 **Pardon.**

« _Mickael lui sourit doucement alors qu'il s'éloigne._

 _\- J'ai cru pendant un temps avoir mal interprété les signes, dit-il doucement._

 _Il secoue la tête en se sentant rougir. Mickael sourit un peu plus fort et se rapproche une nouvelle fois, l'œil taquin._

 _\- Est-ce que du coup... Enfin, est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on essaye, tous les deux ? Voir où ça nous mène ?_

 _\- Je... Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, tu sais._

 _Mickael fronce doucement les sourcils._

 _\- Mais, Ginny ? Et puis, Cho aussi, non ?_

 _\- Pas avec un homme... C'est très... récent pour moi, tu sais._

 _Le Poufsouffle se déchire presque les joues en souriant et se rapproche._

 _\- Je suis honoré d'être ta toute première relation homosexuelle, alors, déclare-t-il doucement avant de se pencher._

 _Il l'embrasse calmement et le cœur de Harry tressaute. Jamais il n'a ressenti de telles sensations avec Cho ou même avec Ginny. Avec la Gryffondor, ça avait toujours été doux et agréable bien sûr, mais il manquait quelque chose, et Harry le réalisait maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de désir._

 _Ouais, Harry n'a définitivement aucun goût pour les filles et le frisson qui le traverse et qui tord son estomac le lui confirme._ »

.

Harry sursauta en sortant brutalement de ses souvenirs.

Il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et il pesta en grinçant des dents. Face à lui, le professeur des potions soupira.

\- Potter, calmez-vous, déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Monsieur, je vous jure que j'y suis arrivé hier soir ! Plaida le Gryffondor en décroisant les jambes pour les étirer devant lui.

Ce soir-là, il était venu chez le professeur des potions seul. Ayant réussi à entrer enfin en transe seul la veille, il était allé trouver Hermione - qui avait cru que Harry et Ron allaient enfin arrêter de faire les enfants seulement pour soupirer désespérément quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il voulait être seul ce soir-là avec Snape. Il avait sous-entendu qu'ainsi, elle pourrait tranquillement aller avec Hagrid dans la forêt, le demi-géant lui ayant demandé son aide pour récolter quelques plantes pour ses animaux enfermés au chaud dans les écuries.

Sauf que malheureusement, il semblait ne pas réussir à retomber en Transe partagée avec Snape.

\- Je ne doute pas que vous y soyez arrivé. Le fait est que, et cela ne m'étonne même pas, c'est que vous ne me faites pas assez confiance pour être assez à l'aise pour tomber consciemment en Transe partagée avec moi.

Harry regarda son professeur en grimaçant.

\- Je... Je suis désolé...

Et il l'était vraiment. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette année et avec un regard plus neutre sur ces dernières années, Harry aimerait avoir confiance en Severus. À vrai dire, il lui faisait assez confiance pour vouloir consciemment que ce dernier l'accompagne dans une Transe Partagée et il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier sa sécurité ! - ce qui était une sacrée grande avancée depuis l'année dernière ! - Mais apparemment, il avait beau le savoir, quelque chose l'en empêchait pourtant.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, la confiance est quelque chose de fragile et ce n'est comme si j'avais mis toutes les chances de mon côté, déclara simplement Severus en se levant de sa chaise.

Il avait dit qu'il avait assez expérimenté les Transes partagées ou non pour rester bien assis sur sa chaise. Le professeur de Potions fit apparaître un thé et en donna une tasse au jeune Gryffondor.

\- Et puis, inconsciemment, votre esprit se ferme au mien.

Le jeune homme le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Comment ça ?

Severus Snape grimaça et se réinstalla sur sa chaise, une tasse dans ses mains.

\- Après les assauts que j'ai faits sur votre esprit durant votre cinquième année, votre esprit reconnaît le mien comme une sorte de menace.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour remédier à cela ? S'enquit il.

Le professeur de potion réfléchit en sirotant silencieusement son thé.

\- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est essayer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que votre esprit s'habitue au lien et ne me considère plus comme une menace.

Harry soupira et se frotta le visage tout en s'excusant une nouvelle fois. Severus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Cessez de vous fustiger, Potter. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Le Gryffondor ricana doucement et secoua la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut recommencer, s'il vous plaît ?

Severus Snape hocha la tête et rapprocha sa chaise. Harry soupira et ferma les yeux tout en se concentrant. Il se laissa doucement tomber en Transe et tout comme Hermione plus tôt dans l'année, lança le sort pour partager son esprit avec son professeur de potion. Malheureusement, il se retrouva très vite en train de voir à travers ses yeux les fameux cours d'occlumentie de la cinquième année. Ils venaient tout juste d'en parler, alors c'était normal que ce soit les premiers souvenirs qu'il ait en tête.

Cette fois-ci, avant même que Severus ne lui dise quelque chose, Harry tenta de les repousser loin de ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, il y alla un peu trop fort apparemment puisque rapidement, il sentit une nette différence. Parce que ce n'était plus ses souvenirs qui défilaient devant lui, ce n'était plus du tout son esprit.

C'était celui du professeur Snape.

« _\- Non._

 _\- Oh mais allez ! S'il te plaiiiit ! Je te dois bien ça ! Ça ne changera pas le passé, mais ça pourrait très bien changer notre futur, si tu vois ce que je dire, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Sirius continue de le suivre et il sent son ventre se serrer._

 _\- Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire._

 _Mensonge, et au sourire que le cabot lui offre, même lui n'est pas dupe._

 _\- Oh, allez Sev' ! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait allez loin tous les deux._

 _\- Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette idée totalement ubuesque, le cabot, mais ça reste non !_

 _Plus que quelques mètres et il pourrait enfin claquer la porte au nez de ce chien trop envahissant. Il ne faut juste pas accélérer. Sauf que le cabot se colle presque à lui en riant._

 _\- Il faut croire qu'au final, tu n'es pas un si bon menteur, mon cher Snape, roucoule presque le pot de colle._

 _Il frissonne, parce que le corps de Sirius est trop collé à lui, si collé à lui qu'il peut sentir son eau de Cologne._

 _\- Allez Sev'. Un dîner. Un seul. A Paris, c'est romantique, non ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai pardonné que je vais accepter de dîner avec toi ! Et ne m'appelle pas Sev' !_

 _\- AHA ! Tu me pardonnes alors ?!_

 _Le cabot s'est arrêté dans le couloir et il accélère un peu le pas alors que sa porte est en vue. Avant que l'ancien Gryffondor n'ait le temps de réagir, il lui claque la porte sur la truffe._

 _\- Sev' ! Tu m'as pardonné ! On a donc toutes les chances de notre côté ! Continue de clamer le cabot derrière la porte._

 _\- Black, casse-toi !_

 _Le rire enjoué qu'il entend dans le couloir le fait frissonner et il ferme les yeux en soupirant, s'adossant au bois, le cœur battant. Ce sale cabot de Gryffondor aura sa peau à un moment donné ! Il suffit de voir et de sentir son visage_ _rougi_ _, son cœur tambourinant, mais pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ?!_ »

.

\- Bon ! Je crois qu'on n'arrivera à rien pour ce soir, sortez Potter !

Harry rouvrit les yeux sans réaliser que la Transe était terminée. Face à lui, Severus Snape avait sauté sur ses pieds et même s'il se détourna très vite, Harry eut le temps de voir ses joues rougies. Le jeune homme cligna des paupières et se leva. Il rassembla ses affaires et souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur puis quitta les cachots. Il dut tout de même s'arrêter en chemin vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco pour se laisser glisser contre un mur, un rire l'étouffant.

Son parrain courait après Severus Snape !

Ce même parrain, qui avait fait de la vie étudiante de ce même Severus Snape un véritable enfer, cherchait à s'attirer ses faveurs à coup de dîner romantique !

Incapable de se calmer, il resta de longues minutes la tête entre ses jambes, parcourut de rires qui terminèrent tout de même par s'étrangler quand il réalisa que Snape n'y était pas réellement opposé ! Il avait été dans sa tête, il avait parfaitement senti que ce n'était pas de la haine ou du dégoût, mais plus de la gêne et une pointe de malaise qui animait le professeur de Potion alors qu'il essayait de repousser Sirius Black. Ce qui voulait dire que Snape allait être son parrain par alliance.

Il fallait qu'il en parle le plus vite possible à Draco !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'emmêla les pinceaux quelques instants avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il arriva tout essoufflé mais encore riant, et qu'importe s'il faisait toujours officiellement la tronche au Serpentard, il FALLAIT qu'il raconte ça !

Seulement, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'aux appartements. Devant le tableau se trouvait une Hermione tremblante, qui ne semblait pas avoir envie d'entrer mais qui l'attendait visiblement.

\- Mione ?

Elle tourna vers lui un visage pâle qui s'illumina un peu en l'apercevant. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça très fort. Harry fronça les sourcils et referma ses bras sur sa forme tremblante, tout amusement remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

\- Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

La jeune femme marmonna quelque chose contre son torse mais il ne réussit pas à comprendre. Les sourcils froncés, il pénétra rapidement dans les appartements pour l'installer sur son canapé, jetant à peine un regard à Draco qui travaillait à une table. Il servit plutôt un verre d'eau à son amie qui l'accepta sans mot dire.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il quand elle eut terminé de vider le verre.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et déglutit difficilement, répétant ce qu'elle avait marmonné plus tôt.

\- Je suis Fourchelangue.

* * *

 _Je vous embrasse !_

 _Xoxo, 'Win_


	33. Chapter 33

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 33** **-**

Severus s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en ruminant ses idées noires, les yeux plongés dans l'âtre du feu où crépitait un foyer agréable. Dans sa main, son deuxième verre de Whisky pur-feu qu'il avait envie de vider d'une traite, comme il l'avait fait pour le premier verre. Il frissonna alors que les souvenirs de la séance de travail avec Harry Potter plus tôt lui revenaient en tête. Il grinça des dents en sentant ses joues rougir de gêne, et il avala une grosse gorgée de whisky, grimaçant sous la chaleur qui le traversa. Que Harry ait vu ce souvenir en particulier n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était le fait qu'étant pleinement dans son souvenir, il avait dû ressentir tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Et c'était déjà compliqué pour lui de penser que, peut-être, éventuellement, il réagissait positivement aux avances de Sirius.

Enfin non ! Il ne réagissait pas positivement, il ne voulait pas réagir positivement ! Il ne réagissait pas positivement ! Son corps réagissait parce que... parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait attiré les faveurs de quelqu'un. Et même s'il détestait Black, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était mal fait de sa personne, alors... Alors oui, son corps réagissait, c'était tout, rien de plus. Une réaction physiologique qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, du tout. Rien de plus. Rien de...

Severus ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Il se mentait à lui-même, par Merlin. C'était n'importe quoi... Parce qu'il ne détestait plus vraiment Black. Disons plutôt qu'il avait toujours un certain ressentiment envers lui, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu à cause de ses idioties d'enfance et de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, Black s'était excusé, pour de vrai. Il regrettait vraiment, c'était quelque chose de vrai, Black ne faisait pas semblant et il semblait vouloir tout faire pour que Severus lui pardonne totalement.

Mais sérieusement ? Le courtiser ? Pourquoi recommençait-il à jouer avec lui ?

Severus sursauta quand on frappa brutalement à sa porte - il était seul dans son bureau, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il jeta un rapide tempus et haussa un sourcil en voyant l'heure du couvre-feu même pour les dernières années largement dépassé. Il était presque minuit, qui oserait venir l'embêter chez lui ?

Il gronda en se redressant. Il termina son verre et sauta sur ses pieds, fronçant les sourcils pour se mettre un masque rébarbatif sur le visage. Et puis quoi encore, il n'allait pas être agréable avec qui que ce soit qui osait le déranger, même si c'était Minerva. Et même si c'était Albus ! Et puis quoi encore, il voulait rester paisiblement à boire son whisky et se lamenter sur son sort, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux minutes ? Deux petites minutes ? Hein ?!

\- Quoi ?! Pesta-t-il en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

Il haussa les sourcils, n'essayant même pas de cacher sa surprise. Face à lui, une Hermione Granger pâle et tremblante accompagnée de son meilleur ami Harry Potter, dont le regard sûr et l'air sombre sur son visage détonnaient totalement de ce à quoi Severus était habitué.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils ne venaient pas pour l'embêter.

Enfin, pas totalement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

Severus se détourna pour laisser les deux élèves rentrer en retenant un soupir. Il n'allait pas dormir tout de suite, c'était sûr... Hermione s'assit sur une chaise, le dos bien droit et le regard perdu, crispée sur le bois. Harry quant à lui, se mit à faire les cent pas. Severus les observa tour à tour en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-il.

Harry le regarda et grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil à sa jeune amie.

\- Je pense... Je pense qu'on a beaucoup d'effets secondaires de notre Transe partagée... Déclara enfin le Survivant.

Severus haussa un sourcil en attendant qu'il développe. Hermione lâcha un couinement apeuré et le professeur des potions posa ses yeux sur elle.

\- Mademoiselle Granger ?

Elle secoua la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux apeurés. Severus fronça les sourcils et Harry se racla la gorge. Le Professeur des potions se tourna vers lui, sa patience commençant à atteindre sa limite.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par beaucoup d'effets secondaires, monsieur Potter ?

Le Gryffondor inspira doucement et s'installa à son tour dans l'autre chaise face à son bureau.

\- Quand on était en vacances, j'ai ... Enfin, on a découvert qu'on se sentait... pas très à l'aise quand on était loin l'un de l'autre. Ça a été un vrai soulagement que de rentrer à Poudlard et de se retrouver. On a compris ce qui se passait et on a voulu savoir s'il y avait plus. Et on s'est rendu compte que j'avais des notions... Des notions de potions que je n'avais pas jusqu'alors. Des connaissances qu'Hermione m'a transmises durant notre transe partagée.

Severus se frotta les lèvres. Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas l'opération du Saint-Esprit, cette soudaine assiduité durant ses cours. Enfin, assiduité... En réalité, il avait bien remarqué que Harry faisait enfin la différence entre certains ingrédients qui pouvaient se ressembler pour des quatrièmes années, qu'il savait enfin bien tailler les ingrédients suivant leur longueur ou leur matière, et il savait enfin suivre à la lettre les indications. Malheureusement, il semblait ne toujours pas réussir à exécuter une potion parfaite, malgré l'état passable de ses préparations.

\- Bien, il y a donc un espoir pour vous, Monsieur Potter, ricana-t-il à moitié en souriant mesquinement, amusé.

Harry fit une moue en le fusillant du regard, mais Severus savait qu'il ne le prenait pas comme avant, que ce n'était pas aussi acerbe qu'habituellement.

\- Mais encore ? S'enquit-il en voulant plus d'informations.

Parce que jusque là, il semblait juste que ce soit une bonne chose. Pour Harry Potter. Alors pourquoi Hermione Granger semblait si bouleversée ?

Le Gryffondor grimaça et se frotta la joue. Il se pencha et posa sa main sur celles que Hermione se triturait. La jeune femme sursauta.

\- Désolée, couina-t-elle.

Harry serra ses mains.

\- Apparemment... C'est beaucoup plus que cela, puisque...

La jeune femme se défit de la poigne de son ami et inspira profondément en se redressant dans sa chaise. Elle regarda enfin son professeur.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'étais dans la forêt avec Hagrid et... Et bien je dois vous avouer que c'est assez étrange que de se retrouver à faire la discussion avec une vipère aspic. C'est assez déroutant.

Severus cligna quelques instants des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il, estomaqué.

Hermione eut un rire nerveux.

\- J'ai écouté une petite vipère à peine plus longue que mon bras à quel point c'était dur de chasser les souris dans la forêt, parce que les souris et les mulets ont très bien compris que la forêt n'était pas un endroit pour eux et ils se sont tous réfugiés dans le château mais il y a des sorts qui empêchent les animaux dangereux pour les humains de pénétrer dans le château, alors la petite vipère ne peut pas se nourrir de ces délicieuses souris grassouillettes, elle doit se rabattre sur des oiseaux, sauf que la vipère n'aime pas les oiseaux et- AH !

Elle sauta sur sa chaise quand Harry posa la main sur son avant-bras pour tenter de la calmer. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche alors qu'elle haletait sous le regard surpris de Severus. Ce dernier leur invoqua du thé et déposa quelques gouttes de potion apaisante dans l'une d'elle. Il s'accroupit à côté de la jeune femme et déposa la tasse dans ses mains tremblantes, l'aidant doucement à boire une gorgée. Une main sur la sienne posée sur son genou, il attendit que la potion fasse effet et qu'elle cesse de trembler pour parler.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes désormais fourchelang ? S'enquit-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il avait en stock, hors de question qu'elle fasse une crise d'hystérie dans son bureau.

Qu'elle attende d'être dans la tour des Gryffondors, merci bien.

La major de sa promotion ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir tremblant avant de hocher la tête. Severus se redressa et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, réfléchissant.

\- Monsieur ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Est-ce qu'il va y avoir d'autres surprises, ou... commença Harry agitant la main, soucieux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Severus porta son attention sur lui.

\- Eh bien, en quoi cela peut-il être dangereux ? lâcha-t-il sans attendre de répondre. Le Fourchelang n'est pas dangereux pour vous, à ce que je sache. Pourquoi le serait-il pour mademoiselle Granger ?

\- Mais... Il y a une différence entre avoir un savoir universitaire précédemment appris dans un livre et développer une capacité normalement innée et héréditaire ! Déclara Hermione, une voix grimpant dans les aigus vers la fin.

Severus posa sa main sur son avant-bras en la fixant.

\- Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Granger. Respirez.

La jeune femme l'écouta et lui obéit difficilement. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration quelque peu hésitante.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il enfin.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et comme si le simple fait qu'elle ait raison - quelle que soit la situation - était une normalité, elle retrouva une respiration normale. Granger tourna vers lui un regard perdu mais alerte.

\- Ah oui ? Souffla-t-elle.

Severus hocha doucement la tête.

\- Il est vrai que c'est une grande différence de connaissance. J'ignore totalement comment cela est possible, mais si cela vous rassure, je ferais quelques recherches pour m'assurer que tout aille bien.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- En tout cas, Mademoiselle Granger, votre ami fourchelang n'est pas mauvais. Vous ne pouvez être mauvaise à votre tour simplement parce que vous êtes soudainement fourchelang. C'est malheureusement considéré comme de la magie sombre à cause du peu de personnes qui ont ce pouvoir et qui l'utilisent à mauvais escient. Vous êtes intelligente, vous devriez le savoir.

\- Je... Je, oui. Le doloris était un sort utilisé par les médecins pour faire repartir le cœur lors d'un arrêt cardiaque ou pour accélérer le fonctionnement des neurones après une lourde opération, débita-t-elle comme en cours.

Severus hocha la tête sans la reprendre, il valait mieux qu'elle se calme, c'était la priorité.

\- Mademoiselle Granger ? S'enquit-il pour être sûr que la jeune femme soit consciente et pas en train de se perdre dans son esprit.

Elle cligna des yeux puis releva la tête vers lui. Elle fronça les sourcils puis soupira fortement et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Oui ! Oui, je... oui.

\- Mione, ça va ? S'enquit le Gryffondor en posant doucement sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

\- Oui, ça va, dit-elle à voix basse.

Son ami hocha la tête en souriant doucement, visiblement soulagé. Severus se redressa et passa de nouveau derrière son bureau. Il observa les deux jeunes gens terminer leur tasse de thé et Granger leva vers lui un regard reconnaissant.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit-elle doucement.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement mais ne dit rien. Ils se redressèrent après l'avoir remercié une nouvelle fois mais avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, Severus se redressa.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers lui.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu demain ?

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Se rappelant du souvenir qu'il avait entrevu plus tôt dans la soirée, le professeur de Potion grimaça.

\- Une heure avant le dîner du soir, précisa-t-il.

Le Gryffondor réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu... Vous voudriez que je vienne ?

Le Professeur de Potion acquiesça.

\- J'aimerai voir si cette histoire de connaissance en potion est véridique, déclara-t-il d'une voix lente en observant le jeune homme.

Harry hocha vivement la tête.

\- Faudra-t-il que je vienne après dîner tout de même ?

Severus acquiesça à son tour, ramassant les feuilles sur son bureau pour les ranger. Son élève sourit un peu puis le remercia une nouvelle fois, le faisant grincer des dents.

\- À demain alors, monsieur, déclara-t-il avant de disparaître de son bureau, pour ENFIN le laisser tranquille.

Le maître des potions soupira profondément en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces élèves allaient être sa mort, véritablement. Severus Snape inspira profondément et alla se coucher.

Et peut-être rêva-t-il d'un certain cabot un peu trop envahissant.

.*.

Harry ferma la porte de la salle sur demande et soupira d'aise en se traînant dans les couloirs. C'était samedi, et il avait passé la journée avec Mickael, une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, bien entendu, mais ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de se dire que lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, était désormais en couple avec Mickael Sharps, Poufsouffle de son état. Il sortait avec un gars, pour la première fois et, oui. Contrairement aux filles avec qui il était sorti, Ginny et - est-ce qu'on pouvait considérer que le baiser avec Cho était un rendez-vous ? - et Cho donc, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette attraction, ce plaisir simple, il... Il ne se prenait plus la tête comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Harry se sentait bien. Il se sentait enfin lui-même - était-ce cliché ? Oui, sûrement. Mais c'était vrai ! Il se sentait tout chaud à l'intérieur, tellement heureux à chaque fois qu'il voyait le Poufsouffle... Et aujourd'hui, il était encore plus fier de lui-même. Cela faisait peut-être une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais jusque là, ça avait toujours été Mickael qui avait engagé le premier contact. Ce n'était pas que Harry était timide mais... En fait, si. Harry était timide, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, même s'il voulait s'engager, il se trouvait un peu gauche, un peu idiot. Alors Mickael avait pris les choses en main et c'était toujours lui qui l'embrassait. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, Harry s'était lui-même penché pour l'embrasser alors qu'il l'abandonnait pour aller au rendez-vous avec Snape. Et bordel, il était TRES fier de lui ! Il devait ressembler à un idiot, à sourire comme ça, non ?

ET ALORS ?

Harry sourit de plus belle et partit d'un pas joyeux jusqu'au cachot. Lui ! Harry Potter, s'en aller gaiement jusqu'aux cachots de Poudlard... Qui l'aurait cru ? Eh bien pas lui, pas du tout, jamais ! Il croisa quelques Serpentards mais ne fit pas attention aux regards de haine que ces élèves lui lançaient, il ne fit même pas attention à la surprise de Blaise Zabini puis à son amusement. Il s'en fichait cordialement, ça lui passait bien au-dessus ! Ce n'étaient pas quelques serpents vicieux qui allaient réussir à réduire à néant sa bonne humeur.

D'ailleurs, le haussement de sourcils que Severus Snape lui lança quand il le vit entrer avec tant d'aplomb dans sa salle de classe.

\- Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir, marmonna-t-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Harry retint un sourire et s'assit à la paillasse la plus proche de son bureau après l'avoir salué. Il regarda tous les ingrédients qui étaient disposés sur ladite paillasse et sa bonne humeur commença à s'évaporer. Il grimaça.

\- Un problème, monsieur Potter ? Sourit mesquinement le professeur.

\- Je reconnais la potion rien qu'aux ingrédients... Marmonna le Gryffondor.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous avez désormais vraiment de bonnes connaissances en potions, commenta-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne nous croyez pas ? S'outra-t-il.

Le Maître en Potion ricana.

\- Je ne jugerai pas de votre niveau en potions sous vos simples paroles, vous savez.

Harry grimaça.

\- Vous pourriez donner un peu de crédit à Hermione. Elle est la meilleure élève avec Malfoy.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- J'en jugerai par moi-même, voulez-vous ?

Harry ne dit rien et Severus agita sa baguette, inscrivant les étapes de la préparation au tableau.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de faire une potion parfaite. Ce n'est pas noté. Je veux juste vous regarder pendant que vous la préparez, pour juger de moi-même de ce que vous avez récupéré de la Transe Partagée avec Mademoiselle Granger. Je ne vous dirais pas de prendre votre temps, puisque cette potion a un timing très serré. Vous allez devoir développer toute votre précision.

\- Et si je la rate ?

\- Eh bien, vous la raterez.

Harry se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue puis hocha la tête. Severus agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et un décompte des secondes apparut dans les airs.

\- Vous pouvez commencer.

L'élève de Gryffondor se pencha donc sur la confection de la potion Poussos. Ce n'était pas vraiment d'un niveau de septième année ; en fait la préparation était plutôt simple, c'était surtout la précision incroyable et la précision méticuleuse qu'il fallait développer pour cette préparation qui était la plus trompeuse. La moindre seconde en trop à tourner la cuillère, à laisser la potion sur le feu, et cette dernière était inutilisable dans le meilleur des cas, mortelle dans l'autre.

Alors Harry se concentra sur la potion, gardant toute son attention sur le chaudron, le feu et les ingrédients tout en gardant du coin de l'oeil le compteur qui continuait de défiler au-dessus du bureau de Severus Snape.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi précis et minutieux dans son travail qu'en cet instant. Sa concentration était au plus haut, il se sentait presque passionné.

Malheureusement, quand il termina de tourner trois fois la cuillère en bois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis deux fois dans le sens inverse, la potion garda son épaisse couleur pourpre au lieu de prendre une jolie teinte bleue comme elle le devrait à ce stade de la potion. Normalement, le dernier ingrédient, de la poudre de mandragore, devrait être mis dans la potion une minute avant administration au patient, qui rendait la potion transparente avec cet aspect brumeux. Sauf que cette fois-ci - encore une fois - la potion était inutilisable, même avec toute la poudre de mandragore du monde.

Harry soupira d'un air désespéré. Il avait raté, encore une fois. Il était pourtant sûr, durant toute la confection de la potion, qu'il avait tout bien suivi. Et c'était le cas, il n'avait fait aucune faute ! Il avait scrupuleusement suivi les instructions et il avait pourtant tout fait foirer.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante des insanités alors que le maître des potions se rapprochait. Le Gryffondor n'osa pas relever la tête vers lui, ne voulant pas voir la moquerie dans son regard.

\- Vous l'avez raté, déclara-t-il. Comme d'habitude.

Harry grogna de nouveau en fusillant du regard les ingrédients, le chaudron, toute la tablée et la potion en elle-même.

\- Hermione a raison pourtant, j'ai vraiment des connaissances plus approfondies en potion, marmonna-t-il.

\- Avez-vous une petite idée de pourquoi vous l'avez raté ? Demanda Severus Snape d'une voix calme.

Harry osa enfin lever le regard vers lui pour le voir en train de l'observer, sans aucune moquerie ou supériorité sur le visage, un visage simplement neutre.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, marmonna le jeune homme en détournant de nouveau le regard. J'ai suivi les instructions à la lettre, j'ai gardé la potion à 63 degrés, jusqu'à l'étape numéro trois, où j'ai réussi à descendre la température jusqu'à 37 degrés, juste avant que je mettre les ailes de libellules coupées à trois millimètres et...

\- Je sais, s'exclama le professeur de potion. Je vous aie surveillé tout du long. Et pourtant, vous l'avez raté.

Le jeune homme se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue mais sa grimace s'exprima pourtant sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Il était en colère contre lui-même, énervé de n'avoir pu prouver à Snape qu'il était capable de quelque chose. Déjà qu'il ne réussissait pas à tomber en Transe quand le professeur de potion était dans le coin, si en plus il n'arrivait à prouver qu'il pouvait exploiter les nouvelles habilitées que la Transe partagée avec Hermione lui avait apportées...

\- Recommencez.

Harry releva la tête vers le professeur de potion, qui agita sa baguette par-dessus le chaudron pour faire disparaître la potion.

\- Monsieur ?

Severus posa de nouveaux ingrédients sur la table.

\- J'ai choisi cette potion car elle n'est pas compliquée à faire, mais il faut être très, très minutieux, et savoir quoi faire de ses ingrédients ; mais aussi parce qu'elle est rapide à faire. Alors vous allez me la refaire, en portant ceci cette fois-ci.

Il lui tendit une paire de gants légers violet tirant sur le gris, relativement doux au toucher malgré l'aspect écailleux. Harry les attrapa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je refais la potion...

Severus hocha la tête et retourna à son bureau.

\- ... En utilisant les gants... A quel moment ?

\- Dès maintenant. Du début à la fin de la conception de la potion. N'ayez pas peur de les brûler ou de les couper, c'est totalement impossible. Ce sont des gants en peau de grapcorne. C'est plus résistant que la peau de dragon et contrairement à celle-ci, ne risque pas d'interagir avec les ingrédients. Par contre, c'est ma propre paire, alors ne tentez pas le diable non plus, Potter.

Harry hésita entre sourire sous la remarque et grimacer puisqu'il devait recommencer la potion une nouvelle fois.

\- D'accord.

Avec un soupir, il enfila les gants qui épousèrent ses doigts comme une seconde peau et il haussa des sourcils surpris. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir... Eh bien, une couche d'huile chaude sur les mains plutôt qu'une paire de gants, et il sentait parfaitement la texture des ingrédients sous ses doigts comme si sa peau était à nue. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que les maîtres de potions comme Severus Snape apprécient et investissent dans ce genre de gants. Il inspira doucement, ralluma le feu sous chaudron puis recommença la préparation minutieuse de la potion.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry cligna des yeux en voyant sa potion prendre la belle teinte bleutée comme elle devrait le faire.

Il avait réussi. Il n'avait rien fait de plus que pour la potion juste avant et pourtant, il avait réussi cette fois-ci.

\- Monsieur...

Severus était juste devant lui mais Harry ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

\- Bien. Une potion parfaite, parfaitement exécutée, commenta le professeur de Potion.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche en le regardant, perdu.

\- Mais... j'ai fait exactement comme ça pour la potion d'avant, et pourtant... et pourtant, elle était ratée.

Il ferma la bouche, fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur ses mains toujours couvertes des gants. La seule chose qui était différente était ces gants. Que faisaient-ils exactement ? Étaient-ils enchantés par un sort spécial de Severus, qui l'aurait aidé sans qu'il ne le réalise, comme avec le bouquin de potions de sixième année ?

\- Ne regardez pas ces gants comme s'ils conservaient la réponse à la grande question de l'univers, railla Severus.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Mais c'est la seule chose qu'il y a de différent...

Severus hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et Harry plissa des yeux. Était-ce si étonnant qu'il ait compris ?

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est bien seulement vous qui avez parfaitement exécuté cette potion, monsieur Potter.

Il agita sa baguette pour transvaser toute la potion dans de petites fioles, qu'il apporterait sûrement plus tard à l'infirmerie pour utilisation ultérieure. Puis il nettoya d'un sort la paillasse et s'assit à son bureau, lui présentant la chaise d'un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'installer.

\- Malgré les connaissances que mademoiselle Granger vous a offertes sans le vouloir durant votre Transe Partagée, je ne vous cache pas que vous avez toujours un niveau mauvais. Pas médiocre, pas pathétique, parce que vous vous en sortez pour la théorie et vous savez enfin à quel point être minutieux et attentif est important. Sauf qu'il y a deux choses qui vous en empêchaient : Vous n'avez jamais travaillé sérieusement ma matière, et vous ne pourrez jamais faire une potion parfaite tant que vous ne serez pas rentré en Transe.

\- Et c'est tout, peut-être, vous ne vous oubliez pas dans le lot ? Marmonna Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil en le fixant et Harry eut la décence de rougir un peu.

\- C'est bon, je me tais, je n'ai rien dit.

Puis il cligna des paupières en réalisant ce que Severus venait de dire. il fronça les sourcils.

\- Attendez, comment ça " tant que je ne serais pas tombé en Transe " ? S'exclama le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Le professeur n'eut qu'un hochement de tête.

\- Contrairement aux croyances communes, un sorcier ne peut pas pratiquer l'art des potions avant onze ans. A cet âge, l'enfant a un contrôle de sa magie et de ses effluves, de comment elle se dégage du corps. C'est un contrôle instinctif qu'un sorcier acquière, comme contrôler ses sphincters ou marcher. Sauf qu'à partir de ses douze ans, la magie d'un sorcier se développe pour atteindre son plein potentiel, et tout le processus est à refaire, bien que ce soit de nouveau inconscient.

Il se redressa, croisant les mains sur son bureau.

\- Tout sorcier dégage une signature magique qui lui est propre. Mais cette dernière n'est pas volatile, elle reste dans le sorcier jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lance un sort. Là, la magie s'attache à l'endroit où le sorcier a lancé le sort, ainsi que là où le sort a atterri. Si les sorciers les plus puissants qui, au bout de nombreuses années de travail, peuvent dissimuler leur signature magique, ils ne peuvent cependant pas dissimuler ou falsifier la signature qu'ils laissent à la lancée d'un sort.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ça oui, il le savait, grâce à Hermione. Étrangement, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on apprenait en cours, mais qu'on pouvait trouver dans les livres que la jeune femme dévorait. C'était sans aucun doute la Transe Partagée qui lui avait offert cette connaissance.

\- D'accord, mais en quoi est-ce important pour moi ?

Severus hocha la tête, observant le chaudron vide derrière le Gryffondor.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire une bonne potion, car vous ne contrôlez pas votre magie, pas assez du moins. Vous n'avez pas de réseau magique qui ceinture votre magie. Votre puissance est dans votre sang, votre peau, votre sueur. Et si c'est aussi le cas des autres sorciers, votre magie, elle, est volatile, pas de réseau pour la juguler.

Harry fronça les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Alors... Sans le vouloir... Ma magie contamine les ingrédients, c'est ça ?

Severus hocha la tête.

\- C'est exactement ça. Vous êtes malheureusement une véritable balise pour quiconque cherche à vous tracer, et la magie présente dans votre sueur altère totalement les potions que vous pouvez faire.

Harry inspira puis ferma les yeux en soupirant, secouant la tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire... je ne peux vraiment pas faire comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus eut un reniflement amusé.

\- Je reconnais que, pour cette fois-ci, vous êtes simplement extrêmement malchanceux.

Le Gryffondor se frotta le menton, le front, puis le visage de ses deux mains.

\- Bien... Bien, bien, bien... Euuuh...

\- Je vais reprendre mes gants, mais le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de vous laissez me les emprunter lors des cours.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Celui-ci le fixait de ses pupilles sombres, le regard profond et alerte, et le jeune homme eut un micro sourire, rapide.

Il se doutait que c'était la manière un peu détournée de Severus de s'excuser, ou au moins reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort toutes ses années. Enfin, si Harry voulait être sincère, il n'avait pas eu tant tort que ça, il était vrai que le Gryffondor ne s'était jamais intéressé aux potions. Pas du tout d'ailleurs, mais Severus n'avait pas aidé. En fait, ça avait été un cercle sans fin : Severus l'avait eu dans le nez dès le début, Harry se rebiffant instinctivement ; puis il avait essayé sa première potion, l'avait raté - sans aucun doute à cause de cette anomalie due à son manque de réseau magique, même s'il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour suivre les instructions très simples à l'époque - ; alors Severus l'avait enfoncé sur cet échec, Harry avait eu encore moins envie de faire d'effort. Rajoutez à cela les blagues de Draco de l'époque, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait eu aucune envie de réussir ses potions.

Mais il ne fallait pas se le cacher non plus : Il avait adoré faire des potions en sixième année, alors qu'il avait l'aide indirect de Severus, caché sous son sobriquet du Prince de Sang-Mélé. Horace Slughorn, malgré la même désagréable habitude que Severus Snape avait quant à ses petits élèves chouchous, avait été un bon professeur et Harry avait été déçu quand il avait appris que Severus serait de nouveau professeur durant sa dernière année. Pour lui, le directeur de Serpentard n'allait pas lui rendre la vie facile, même si leurs échanges s'étaient calmés depuis qu'il avait aidé à sauver Sirius. Harry se sentait redevable, d'une certaine manière.

\- Merci, Professeur, réussit-il à déclarer sans sourire.

Mais il avait eu tout faux. Depuis le début de l'année, Severus s'était doucement transformé en pilier important dans la vie de Harry, en quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer, s'appuyer, quelqu'un qui l'aidait à se dépasser, à se contrôler, à devenir plus fort pour faire face à Voldemort plus tard.

Alors oui, il méritait les remerciements de Harry, même si le Maître des Potions renifla dédaigneusement en lui marmonnant qu'il était temps d'aller dîner.

Harry souriait en sortant du bureau, le cœur léger, se sentant soutenu. Il se sentait tellement bien... C'était parfait.

* * *

 _J'éditerai le chapitre demain pour répondre aux reviews,_ _Je vous embrasse !_

 _Xoxo, 'Win_


	34. Chapter 34

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 34** **-**

 **La sensation est tellement différente de celle qu'il a ressentie avec Hermione. Si chez Hermione, ça a été chaud et doux, comme s'il entrait dans une pièce avec une superbe cheminée qui ronronnait avec plusieurs bûches, ce n'est pas le cas maintenant. Il ne se sent pas chez lui, pas du tout.**

 _Potter._

 **Maintenant, c'est juste froid et... impersonnel. Presque glaciale. Et sombre, si sombre.**

 **Est-ce que c'est ça, son esprit ? Son inconscient ? Juste une étendue sombre sans aucune lumière, sans aucune chose, si ce n'est de la noirceur, à perte de vue ?**

 _Potter, contrôlez-vous._

 **Il est froid, il a froid. Il veut sortir, il veut partir.**

 _Harry, respire, calme-toi. Je suis là._

 _ **Severus. Severus est là.**_

 _ **C'est moins froid - c'est moins sombre. Et Severus est là, l'observant. Le veillant. Le soutenant.**_

.

 _Harry frissonna et se sentit un nouveau corps. Il regarda autour de lui mais tout était toujours aussi sombre, aussi impersonnel mais au moins cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas eu le droit à la petite séance de souvenirs personnels, comme les rendez-vous que Harry avait avec Mickael, rendez-vous qui n'étaient... pas aussi incroyables que ceux auxquels il s'était attendu, mais qui étaient très agréables tout de même._

 _\- Harry ?_

 _\- Je... Ça va. Je crois._

 _Severus hocha la tête et se rapprocha, se tenant tout près de son élève._

 _\- C'est bien, tu n'as pas paniqué et nous avons à peine survolé tes souvenirs._

 _Harry se frotta la nuque en souriant, un peu gêné._

 _\- Ça veut dire que mon esprit vous fait enfin confiance ? Tenta-t-il._

 _Le Professeur de potion eut un vague sourire très rapide._

 _\- Je pense que c'est le cas, oui._

 _Harry se rapprocha un peu de son professeur et soupira discrètement._

 _\- C'est tellement différent de ce que j'ai senti avec Hermione... Souffla-t-il en frissonnant._

 _Severus observa autour de lui._

 _\- Ma présence, ou l'endroit ?_

 _\- ... L... Les deux._

 _\- En plus d'être un maître de potion, je suis aussi un maître en magie de l'esprit. Je sais rendre ma présence indétectable pour les autres._

 _Harry grimaça. Vous auriez dû y penser pendant ma cinquième année, bordel. Severus tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Harry l'observa puis écarquilla les yeux en se sentant rougir._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas... Entendu ça... ? Couina-t-il à moitié._

 _Le Professeur des Potions resta impassible en haussant un peu plus haut son sourcil et Harry se prit le visage entre ses mains, secouant la tête en gémissant._

 _\- C'pas vrai... gémit-il, mortifié._

 _Il sentit une drôle de vague d'amusement le traverser et il sut que cette hilarité ne lui appartenait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le Directeur de Serpentard, mais son visage était toujours aussi impassible. Harry esquissa un sourire : Severus Snape pouvait se faire invisible et indétectable pour les esprits qu'il pénétrait ? Alors si Harry sentait cet amusement, c'était parce qu'il le voulait. Il hocha la tête et se racla la gorge en se redressant. Hm. Bien._

 _\- Bien... Se répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Pourquoi mon esprit est comme ça ?_

 _Il jeta un regard un peu apeuré à son professeur._

 _\- Est-ce que je suis... quelqu'un de vide ?_

 _Severus secoua la tête et commença à marcher... Si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Il n'y avait ni haut ni bas, pas de fin, juste un vide sombre et eux étaient deux petites taches lumineuses et colorées dans cette étendue. Harry le suivit._

 _\- Il n'y a jamais eu de précédent à ta situation._

 _Harry frissonna et retint un sourire en entendant la familiarité. Il fronça un instant les sourcils en se disant qu'à peine l'année dernière, il aurait été malade d'entendre ce genre de choses sortir de la bouche de son professeur, mais qu'aujourd'hui, c'était agréable et réconfortant. Et il avait bien besoin de réconfort en cet instant... Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, et il leva la tête pour regarder Severus._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Cela ressemble à s'y méprendre à une première matérialisation dans une psychée._

 _Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Mais je croyais que c'était aussi le premier contact avec la magie..._

 _\- Bien sûr. Avec le Noyau._

 _Harry réfléchit puis soupira._

 _\- Et tout comme je n'ai pas de Nœud ni de réseau, ce n'est pas étant que je n'ai pas de Noyau._

 _Il grommela._

 _\- Non mais c'est pas vrai... Peux pas être un sorcier normal pour une fois ? Pesta-t-il en fronçant brutalement les sourcils._

 _La main de Severus sur son épaule se serra, le ramenant à la réalité._

 _\- Calme-toi, respire, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix tout aussi calme._

 _L'élève ferma les yeux et lui obéit en se concentrant._

 _\- Bien, le félicita doucement le Maître des Potions._

 _Harry rouvrit les yeux en grommellement toujours._

 _\- D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

 _Severus garda un visage impassible en fixant un point, le regard dans le vague en réfléchissant, et le jeune homme attendit patiemment._

 _\- Humains comme Sorciers ignorent encore beaucoup de choses sur le cerveau humain. Ce que nous savons en revanche, c'est que lors d'une Transe, la magie du sorcier se concentre dans le réseau qui passe dans le cerveau pour atteindre notre psychée ainsi que le Nœud. Ainsi, le sorcier se plonge dans son inconscient pour se trouver face à son Noyau._

 _Il se tourna vers Harry qui hocha la tête, prouvant qu'il était attentif._

 _\- Mais avec toi, qui n'a pas de réseau ni de Nœud, je pense que ta magie ne sait pas quoi faire, ne sait pas où se concentrer. C'est pour ça que l'on n'est ... nulle part._

 _Harry se mordilla la lèvre._

 _\- Alors on ne peut rien faire ?_

 _Severus secoua la tête._

 _\- Si, je n'ai pas passé des mois à t'apprendre à entrer en transe avec Mademoiselle Granger pour rien. Nous savons déjà, et même ceux qui ne croient pas en la théorie que la Magie ait une conscience, qu'elle est tout du moins intelligente. La magie accidentelle n'arrive pas comme ça, malgré son nom._

 _Harry se souvint de Neville racontant que son premier acte de magie accidentelle s'était fait quand son oncle l'avait jeté par la fenêtre et qu'il avait rebondi sans se faire mal. Il grimaça mais acquiesça._

 _\- D'accord... Hocha-t-il la tête._

 _\- Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas vider ton esprit, essayer tout du moins, et te figurer ton corps. Quand ce sera fait, tu essayeras de t'imaginer ton réseau magique._

 _Le Gryffondor se frotta la nuque._

 _\- D'accord, mais comment vais-je faire, je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble..._

 _\- Ça, ce n'est pas grave. L'image va te venir d'elle-même._

 _Le Professeur de Potion croisa les bras sur son torse._

 _\- C'est ce que nous avons fait avec Black, pour qu'il se réapproprie sa magie. Lors d'une Transe, il s'est figuré son corps et son réseau magique avec son bras, puis se l'est imaginé sans. Et le réseau magique s'est réorganisé de lui-même. La magie est intelligente, mais elle a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, que Sirius décide d'arranger sa magie pour qu'elle puisse le faire. Il n'a rien décidé quant à l'arrangement, cela dit._

 _\- Et c'est ce qui va arriver pour moi ? S'enquit Harry_

 _\- Sans aucun doute. Le plus gros a déjà été fait : te faire entrer en Transe. Maintenant, t'imaginer ton corps va peut-être être étrange, mais quand tu l'auras fait et que ton réseau magique se dessinera de lui-même, je suis sûr qu'un peu d'entraînement suffira. Je pense que d'ici peu de temps ta magie se réarrangera en un réseau fonctionnel et ton Nœud et ses croisements se recréeront d'eux-mêmes. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas un réseau ordinaire, mais la magie suivra un chemin bien précis dans ton corps au lieu d'irradier partout comme de la fumée, expliqua Severus._

 _Harry hocha vivement la tête, sentant un frisson d'impatience le parcourir._

 _\- Et si mes suppositions sont bonnes, tu vas avoir l'impression d'avoir un surplus de magie qui va sûrement te rendre malade durant quelques heures._

 _Le Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux._

 _\- C... Comment ça ?_

 _\- Pas de panique, Harry. Madame Pomfresh te l'a dit en octobre, ton niveau de magie est bas après un acte magique parce qu'elle n'est pas canalisée quand tu lances un sort et qu'elle s'échappe de toi. Quand ton réseau magique sera en place et que ta magie sera donc canalisée, tu auras enfin des réserves magiques qui seront viables et tu ne t'épuiseras plus au moindre sort un peu compliqué. Tu tiendras la distance et tu pourras utiliser des sorts très puissants._

 _Harry haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris._

 _\- Ça veut dire que... que toutes ces années, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un niveau magique normal alors que... que je n'utilisais qu'une infime partie, puisque le reste s'évaporait ?_

 _Severus entrouvrit la bouche, avant de dodeliner de la tête._

 _\- Si on veut. Ta magie ne s'évapore pas à proprement parler. Étant dans tout ton corps, il est plus difficile pour elle de se canaliser et d'aller jusque dans ta baguette. Mais en effet, tu y arrivais sans problème alors qu'il n'y avait pas assez ou trop de magie._

 _Harry fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête._

 _\- D'accord, OK. Je crois je comprends..._

 _Il haussa les sourcils en regardant ses pieds, dubitatif._

 _\- Quand même... C'est énorme._

 _\- Tu as bien plus de magie que l'on ne le pensait, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies pu faire plusieurs fois face au Lord. Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de quelques jours pour t'acclimater à cette... "nouvelle" puissance, quand ton réseau sera mis en place._

 _Harry releva la tête pour regarder son professeur, traversé par une nouvelle force (?)._

 _\- Très bien. Commençons alors._

 _Les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent le temps d'une micro seconde et un regard ... fier ? se posa sur Harry. Encore plus remonté à bloc, le Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration et se tourna pour faire face au vide, se concentrant sur sa respiration et les battements de son cœur pour se calmer. Il essaya de s'imaginer son corps, se rappelant les quelques fois où il avait réussi à se voir dans un miroir plein pied mais cela ne s'était que rarement produit. Severus se rapprocha de lui._

 _\- Fermes les yeux, ce sera plus simple je pense._

 _Harry obéit._

 _\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais n'essaye pas de te souvenir de t'avoir vu. Essaye de t'imaginer... Un double de toi, neutre, qui serait juste devant nous._

 _Le Gryffondor se concentra sur sa voix et commença à se dessiner face à eux, se voyant presque parfaitement esquissé sur l'écran de ses paupières fermées._

 _Un hoquet de surprise le fit sursauter et il rouvrit les yeux, ayant juste le temps de se voir face à lui avant que l'apparition ne s'estompe pour disparaître. Harry ouvrit la bouche et tourna vivement la tête vers son professeur._

 _\- J'ai réussi ?! S'étonna-t-il._

 _Severus tourna vers lui un regard pour une fois très loin d'être neutre, un mélange de surprise et d'admiration._

 _\- En effet. C'est... Étonnant. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais y arriver tout de suite, s'exclama-t-il._

 _Il retrouva un visage relativement neutre, mais l'ouverture qui s'y trouvait ne pouvait être effacée. C'était comme s'il semblait plus jeune maintenant, juste bien, pas étouffé par ces années de guerre._

 _\- C'est une bonne, c'est une très bonne chose. Tu y arrives aussi rapidement que Sirius l'a fait l'année dernière, alors que tu ne savais pas comment entrer en Transe. Ça va être beaucoup plus rapide que je ne le pensais._

 _Harry laissa un sourire de véritable fierté et de joie s'épanouir sur son visage et les yeux de Severus lui répondirent._

 _Ils s'effacèrent tous les deux._

.*.

Harry garda les yeux fermés quelques instants en reprenant pied, souriant doucement. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait prêt. Il se sentait fort, c'était incroyable. Ça ressemblait à ça, d'être enfin en paix avec soi-même ?

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours assis en tailleur sur le sol et Severus était accroupi face à lui, tenant un verre d'eau dans sa direction.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le Gryffondor hocha vivement la tête et attrapa le verre en le remerciant. Il se désaltéra avec un soupir de satisfaction et se releva sans l'aide du Professeur. Il baissa les yeux sur sa personne, haussant les sourcils.

\- Harry ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi fatigué qu'avant, expliqua-t-il, étonné.

Severus hocha la tête et se redressa en l'invitant à aller s'asseoir. Il servit au jeune Gryffondor un thé et Harry le regarda mettre quatre cuillères à sucre dans le sien. Il ne dit rien mais haussa un sourcil, ayant déjà remarqué que le professeur de Potion n'avait jamais sucré son thé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- C'est parce que c'était ta propre Transe et que tu n'en avais jamais expérimenté jusque là ; tu n'as pas eu à déployer trop d'énergie pour te maintenir dans cet état.

Harry le regarda boire une gorgée de thé.

\- C'est pour ça que vous sucrez tant votre boisson ? Ne réussit-il pas à se retenir.

Le Maître des Potions eut un micro sourire et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai toujours eu besoin de sucre après ce genre de pratique.

Harry sourit à son tour et sirota lui aussi son thé.

Ils restèrent en silence à déguster leur boisson chaude qui détendit Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un petit soupir de satisfaction. Mais mine de rien, un bâillement faillit lui décrocher la mâchoire et Severus fit un bruit de désapprobation.

\- Tu vas allez te coucher, lui ordonna à moitié son professeur.

L'étudiant n'eut même pas la force de répondre à voix haute, hochant seulement la tête.

\- Juste une chose, le retint-il tout de même.

Harry se leva en regardant son professeur, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tous les soirs, avant d'aller te coucher, tu continueras de t'entraîner pour tomber en Transe. Et quand ce sera fait, tu essayeras de nouveau de te visualiser ton corps et ton réseau magique. Plus tu le feras, plus ce sera simple ; et au bout d'un moment, un très court moment si j'en juge la facilité que tu as eue tout à l'heure, ta magie va prendre l'habitude de se mettre d'elle-même en réseau - ce même réseau que tu avais quand tu étais petit, avant que ton Noyau n'explose - ; jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse sans que tu n'y penses une seule fois. D'ici peu de temps, tu auras un réseau magique et un Nœud tout neuf, ainsi que des croisements et des habilitées que l'ont pourra définir et que tu pourras développer et exploiter.

Harry hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux.

\- Je peux en être dispensé pour ce soir ? Se plaignit-il en souriant dans son bâillement.

Severus sourit un peu plus distinctement et acquiesça.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, gronda-t-il à moitié.

\- Merci.

Avant de quitter le bureau, Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers son professeur qui se détendait dans sa chaise de bureau.

\- Vraiment, Monsieur. Merci.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et agita la main, l'air de dire d'oublier ça. Harry sourit de nouveau puis quitta enfin les cachots, le cœur battant lentement dans sa poitrine.

* * *

 _Je suis déééésolé pour le manque de réponse aux reviews. Je suis désolé du manque de réactivité... PROMIS demain je répond à toutes les reviews guests et j'essaye de rattraper mon retard dans les reviews - depuis le chapitre 26 il me semble... Urk._

 _Et je suis désolé que Draco ai un peu déserté. A demain, et à Lundi pour la suite !_

 _Merci à Blitzz de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre en quelques heures ;) ( A 19h, elle avait oublié, mouahahaha ! )_

 _xoxo ! 'Win_


	35. Chapter 35

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **35** **-**

Draco était en train de manger tranquillement en écoutant la conversation étrange entre Luna et Harry quand le courrier arriva – étrange parce que d'un côté, il y avait Luna qui voulait à tout prix l'intégrer dans la conversation et de l'autre, Harry qui essayait de l'en tenir éloigné, n'ayant toujours pas officiellement pardonné au Serpentard. Cela dit, quand on voyait comment les deux autres gryf fondors s'étaient rabibochés, Draco n'était pas sûr de vouloir la même chose.

Le hibou de Sirius se posa devant le Gryffondor et Draco n'y aurait prêté attention si un oiseau utilisé par Gringotts ne l'avait pas suivi pour se poser à côté du verre du Serpentard. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil, interdit alors que la bestiole le fixait d'un drôle d'air. Quand il porta réellement son attention vers lui, l'oiseau lui tendit une lettre plutôt épaisse. Délicatement, il détacha la lettre et poussa son assiette vers l'oiseau pour qu'il puisse se nourrir.

Il ne fit pas attention aux gens autour de lui, trop intéressé par ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Il y a avait plusieurs parchemins ainsi qu'une autre lettre cachetée, sans sceau mais dont l'écriture le fit se crisper.

Le " Draco Gabriel Black " avait définitivement été écrit par Narcissa Malfoy.

Enfouissant ses tremblements et le surplus d'émotions qui menaçaient de l'étouffer au fin fond de lui, il délaissa les parchemins de Gringotts pour délicatement ouvrir la lettre et la déplier pour la lire.

" _Très cher Draco._

 _Je me doute que tu dois être plus que surpris quant à cette missive pour le moins inattendue. Mais je voulais te prévenir moi-même avant que tu ne l'apprennes malheureusement par la presse. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le choix, tu connais mieux que quiconque ce qui nous incombe en tant que famille de Lord, que ce soit Malfoy comme Black._

 _J'aurais aimé te revoir, mon fils, j'aimerais te revoir. Qu'importe ce que Lucius pourra en dire, tu es et resteras mon fils, qu'importe ton nom, qu'importe tes choix. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas de l'avis de Lucius, qui a toujours trouvé que je te couvais trop pour un Héritier. Mais je n'en ai que faire, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai été extrêmement blessée quand mon époux a décidé de te concevoir par chaudron. Je lui en ai voulu et j'avoue que pendant un temps, tout au début, j'avais décidé de ne pas m'investir dans ce simulacre de grossesse parce que je voulais te sentir grandir en moi. Je m'étais alors faite à l'idée de te laisser aux bons soins de Lucius, qu'il fasse de toi le fier héritier qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir et m'étais faite à l'idée de n'être que la femme effacée comme il l'attendait de moi._

 _Mais à peine t'avais-je offert mon premier don de magie que j'ai été submergée par l'émotion et je t'ai tout de suite aimé._

 _Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où j'ai senti ma magie tomber dans ce chaudron. J'avoue avoir passé peut-être plus de temps auprès de toi que Lucius, ça ne lui a jamais plus. Je suis désolée, d'une certaine manière, qu'il ne t'ait jamais trouvé assez bien à cause de cela._

 _Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour te le dire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus : Je t'aime, mon petit Dragon. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es mon fils et tu le resteras, quoi qu'il arrive, quoiqu'en pense ton géniteur. Malheureusement, maintenant que tu n'es plus là, ce dernier ne veut plus entendre parler de toi et veux à tout prix que je t'efface de ma vie, ce que je ne peux me résoudre à faire totalement. Malgré qu'il t'ait répudié de la famille Malfoy, je fais toujours partie de la famille Black et tant que Sirius ne m'aura pas lui-même répudié, je serais toujours une Black, ainsi qu'une Malfoy. Mais Lucius veut que je fasse tout pour avoir le moins de contact avec toi. J'ai donc décidé de lui dire avoir fermé mon coffre personnel, qui m'appartenait en tant que Narcissa Black et avoir déplacé tout mon argent dans notre coffre commun._

 _Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à mes finances ou à celle des Black en général, pensant sûrement qu'une femme comme moi ne pouvait pas avoir beaucoup d'argent de côté. Mais tu me connais encore mieux que lui, tu sais ma passion pour les potions et que j'en prépare toujours. Pendant un temps, j'en faisais et les donnais à Severus pour qu'il les vende, puis j'ai commencé à le faire moi-même. Avec le temps que j'ai à foison et Lucius toujours hors du manoir ces dernières années, il m'a été facile d'acquérir un capital assez copieux, entre ces ventes et mon héritage familial. Bien loin du train de vie qu'impose être une Malfoy, certes, mais toujours plus que pour un sorcier banal. Je n'ai déplacé un quart dans notre coffre commun et ai fait passer ce coffre désormais inutile à ton nom. Étant ta mère par le sang, la succession n'a pas requis ta présence et c'est un soulagement que la magie du sang utilisée par les gobelins nous considère toujours liés. Peut-être que pour l'état, le ministère, nous n'avons plus rien à voir, mais la Magie nous reconnaît encore comme parents._

 _Te voilà donc avec un capital de départ que je sais, sans aucun doute, tu sauras faire fructifier et utiliser à bon escient. Je sais aussi que cela doit-être un certain soulagement que tu ne dépendes plus financièrement de mon cousin, je te connais. Tu vas peut-être même vérifier si tu pourras rapidement lui donner une compensation pour cet été, n'ai-je pas raison ?_

 _Je t'aime, mon petit Dragon, ne l'oublie pas, s'il te plaît._

 _Parce que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Puisque... Puisque tu n'es plus un Malfoy, Lucius se retrouve sans héritier. Et malgré le danger que cela pouvait représenter pour lui, il a pris la décision qu'une famille telle que la sienne ne pouvait disparaître sans héritier. Je pense que tu as compris ce qu'il a décidé de faire. Hier, nous avons été dans la même clinique privée où nous t'avons conçu et le processus a été mis en place. Il était sous glamour mais n'a pas jugé bon que je devais l'être moi aussi et j'ai bien peur que des journalistes peu scrupuleux et avides ne se soit emparés de la nouvelle. Faire des spéculations sur ma présence dans cette clinique spécialisée est facile, mais faire des recherches pour en trouver la raison réelle n'est pas plus compliqué. J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses cacher plus longtemps ce que tu as fait cet été et tout le courage que tu as déployé et que tu déploies encore pour continuer à marcher la tête haute._

 _Parce que tu es fort, mon fils. Bien plus que ne le sera jamais Lucius, bien plus que je ne le serais jamais et que même le Lord ne peut l'imaginer. Soit heureux mon fils, tu le mérites. Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur au monde et je suis très fière de toi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

 _Je te jure de ne jamais t'oublier et de t'aimer toujours, quoiqu'il arrive et même si c'est le dernier contact que l'on aura._

 _Avec toute la tendresse du monde qui n'est pas assez,_

 _Nacissa._ "

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres et replia les parchemins pour les glisser dans l'enveloppe. Il attrapa d'une main ferme les papiers de succession de l'ancien coffre de sa mère et se leva. Il fit la sourde oreille à la demande inquiète de Harry et s'éloigna doucement de la table des Serdaigles alors même qu'une nuée d'oiseaux entrait à son tour, apportant la dernière Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Quelques étudiants, ceux qui la reçurent en premier, eurent le temps d'apercevoir Draco Mafoy quitter la Grande Salle d'un air digne et le pas léger, alors qu'un silence lourd et interloqué s'installait dans le réfectoire.

" **LE FILS MALFOY DIT NON ET DEVIENT UN BLACK !** "

Ça allait être une longue semaine.

.*.

Harry pressa le pas, le cœur battant. La lettre de Sirius semblait le brûler dans sa poche et son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait cherché dans les appartements, mais Draco n'y était pas. Alors il avait pris la carte du maraudeur et quand il avait trouvé la petite étiquette du jeune serpentard, il s'était précipité.

Oh, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il ne croyait pas que Draco en était capable, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Une petite partie de lui, la partie Serdaigle - si si, il en avait une, c'était elle qui s'était manifestée quand il était allé demander de l'aide à Severus pour l'occlumentie - savait que Draco avait besoin d'être seul après cette nouvelle, il ne connaissait ça que trop bien ; mais la partie Gryffondor s'inquiétait pour son ami. Et la partie Gryffondor l'emportait indubitablement. Après tout, il appréciait aussi avoir le support de ses amis et ne voulait pas laisser croire à Draco qu'il était seul. Pas après cette histoire, et qu'importe s'il avait prévu de le faire mariner encore quelques jours.

Il ouvrit la porte de la tour d'astronomie qui grinça, lui arrachant une grimace. Draco était là, les jambes dans le vide, se tenant à la rambarde tout en regardant au loin. Harry l'observa un instant avant de soupirer. Il s'avança et s'approcha lui aussi du vide, s'asseyant à ses côtés, lui aussi les jambes dans le vide.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco grimacer en se crispant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Ça y est, je ne suis plus _persona non grata_ ? Cracha-t-il.

Harry tourna la tête pour le regarder.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu veux ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il observa les émotions se battre sur le visage du Serpentard avant que celui-ci ne soupire et n'abandonne le combat pour croiser les bras sur la barrière et y poser son coude, le regard vide. Harry eut un petit sourire conciliant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que c'est une question très idiote mais... Est-ce que ça va ?

Draco roula sa tête sur son bras pour se tourner vers lui, une moue dubitative sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bougonna-t-il.

Harry ricana gentiment.

\- Tu vois ce que ça fait que d'avoir son nom d'écrit en grosses lettres sur la première page.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ah- Ah- Ah. Trop marrant, Potter, je suis plié de rire, gronda-t-il d'une voix pourtant un peu éteinte.

Le cœur de Harry se serra.

Il pressa un peu plus l'épaule du Serpentard et Draco soupira, détournant le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit comme connerie dans le journal ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre puis haussa les épaules en tournant son regard lui aussi tourné vers l'horizon.

\- Que ta mère avait été vue dans une clinique de fertilité et qu'une source interne avait confirmé qu'elle s'était renseignée pour les démarches de... Enfin, pour un chaudron héritier.

Il sentit Draco se crisper mais le Serpentard ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

\- Skeeter est allée fouiner dans les archives des affaires familiales et aurait trouvé ton déshéritage en tant que Malfoy et ton entrée dans la famille Black pour « _divergence et atteinte aux mœurs et croyances familiales_ », expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix. Après, elle a extrapolé et est tombée juste. Pour une fois.

Draco ferma les yeux et les muscles de sa mâchoire tressautèrent. Harry ne dit rien mais glissa sa main dans son dos, le caressant doucement de haut en bas en un bancal geste de réconfort.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il enfin.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard et haussa les épaules en grimaçant dédaigneusement.

\- Commence pas. C'est rien.

Mais son visage et son regard disaient tout le contraire.

\- Tu.. Tu te doutais bien que ça allait finir par se savoir, non ? Que tu n'étais plus un Malfoy.

\- Ce n'est pas ... ! Commença Draco d'une voix forte.

Il soupira fortement en plissant des lèvres, les narines frémissantes.

\- Ce n'est pas que tout le monde le sache qui me... qui me dégoûte. Il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de rumeurs qui circulent dans Poudlard sur pourquoi les Serpentards m'ont mis à l'écart...

Harry hocha la tête en se sentant un peu rougir - après tout, l'une d'elle les concernait tous deux, la préférée des élèves : les deux princes de Poudlard qui s'étaient mis ensemble et les Serpentards l'avaient mal pris. Et même si elle n'avait duré qu'un court mois et que les Gryffondors l'avaient fortement démenti, Harry ne l'avait appris que récemment de la bouche de Mickael, qui pensait qu'il marchait sur des plates-bandes.

Le Gryffondor se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées et serra l'épaule de Draco pour le pousser à se confier, quitte à se faire rejeter. Mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Non, c'est juste je... j'ai toujours grandi avec l'idée que j'étais un enfant désiré. Je n'étais pas idiot, je savais que c'était par obligation d'avoir un héritier. Mais tout de même... C'est juste... Constater qu'ils peuvent tirer un trait sur mon existence aussi facilement qu'un simple rendez-vous pour faire un autre enfant...

Harry grimaça et se rapprocha un peu du Serpentard frissonnant, prenant sur lui pour se forcer à ne pas succomber et le prendre contre lui, comme il le faisait avec Hermione, comme il l'avait fait avec Ron, comme il le faisait avec Luna, Neville... Comme son ami. Au contraire, il continua de caresser doucement son dos, espérant pouvoir aider d'une quelconque manière.

\- Je l'ai juste un peu mauvaise, expliqua le Serpentard avec une voix étranglée sur la fin.

Harry ne releva pas. Dans la main de Draco, une lettre froissée où le Gryffondor aperçut une écriture féminine - sa mère peut-être. Sûrement. Draco prit une grande inspiration et Harry tendit l'oreille.

\- Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, tu sais. Grandir en tant que Malfoy, je veux dire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun à ses côtés, comme pour juger sa réaction.

\- Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Lucius n'a jamais été démonstratif, mais c'est comme ça. Ma mère, par contre, même si ce n'était qu'en privé, elle a toujours été là pour moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, je ne peux pas me plaindre ! Clama-t-il d'une voix étranglée, comme pour se justifier.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de déclarer que l'argent ne faisait pas tout dans la vie, et que même si Draco avait toujours été à l'abri du besoin, il n'en était pas moins que Harry était sûr que Ron, Fred, Georges, Ginny, que tous les Weasley étaient plus heureux que lui ; qu'ils avaient grandi dans un cadre plus sain.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, il ne pouvait pas l'accabler de la sorte maintenant. Alors il se rapprocha un peu plus et serra ses épaules maladroitement, peu sûr de la réaction de Draco. Et cela ne rata pas, ce dernier renifla dédaigneusement en lui jetant un regard dubitatif et moqueur.

\- Gardes tes papouilles pour ton mec, Potty, singea-t-il.

Harry eut un petit rire en le lâchant mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Et Draco ne dit rien.

\- Tu es au courant de ça, toi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Pitié, Potty. Je suis au courant de tout dans Poudlard, déclara Draco en relevant le menton, prenant un air supérieur.

Ce même petit air supérieur qui l'avait caractérisé toutes ces années. Harry frissonna en retrouvant le Malfoy insupportable de son enfance, mais étrangement, cela ne lui fit rien d'autre. Pas de dégoût, pas d'envie de le pousser dans le vide, rien de tout cela.

Ils avaient bien changé, pensa-t-il alors que Draco perdait cet air infernal pour ricaner en échangeant avec lui un regard complice.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'horizon, restant dans un silence confortable. Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait constater avec plaisir et fierté que l'air de Draco n'était peut-être pas joyeux, mais était tout du moins beaucoup moins sombre que quand il été arrivé sur place.

Harry eut une grimace amusée.

\- Voilà, voilà... Maintenant, il va falloir que je m'habitue à t'appeler Black...

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard, un sourcil haussé.

\- Tu ne vas jamais t'y faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, ne n'inquiète pas. Pour moi, tu seras toujours LE Malfoy par excellence, minauda-t-il.

Harry lui offrit une petite moue attendrie.

\- Ça te rassure ?

\- Potty, sérieusement, rit Draco en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés.

Harry sourit doucement, rassuré de le voir ainsi. Ça allait mieux. Draco s'humidifia les lèvres et soupira de nouveau.

\- C'est tout de même étonnant que personne n'ait compris la situation jusque là...

Le Gryffondor l'observa.

\- Je veux dire, à Poudlard. Il y avait toi, Oncle Sev', Luna et Neville qui savaient pour moi.

\- Et tous les Serpentards, rappela-t-il.

\- Et tous les Serpentards, confirma Draco avec un rapide sourire. Mais tout de même, que l'information soit restée secrète aussi longtemps...

Harry sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai l'impression que les sorciers acceptent rapidement les explications qu'on leur donne sans se poser plus de questions. On leur dit que Voldemort n'est pas de retour, ils hochent la tête. Nous sommes mauvais parce qu'on est courtois l'un envers l'autre, ils acquiescent bien gentiment.

Draco eut un ricanement amer.

\- C'est vrai...

Il perdit son sourire et plissa un peu des yeux.

\- Cela dit, je m'étais habitué à cette situation... Maintenant je vais être de nouveau la bête de foire de Poudlard.

\- Bienvenu dans mon monde~

Le Serpentard ricana et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Pauvre petit Survivant, va.

Harry sourit un peu plus en feintant une douleur incommensurable. Il continua de fixer le Serpentard, dont les mèches de cheveux voletaient au vent. Harry s'humidifia les lèvres, le cœur battant.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, presque comme s'il regrettait de poser la question.

Draco continua de regarder la forêt au loin et Harry aperçut un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

\- Parfait ! Alors zou, on doit aller en cours de Défense ! S'exclama Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Pour le peu qu'on y apprend, grogna Draco en reniflant dédaigneusement, on peut aussi ne pas y aller.

\- Aaaallez, fais pas ta tête de cochon ! Ricana Harry en tirant sur son bras pour le mettre sur pieds.

Draco se dégagea et plissa son uniforme en lui lançant un regard torve.

\- Tu vois, s'amusa Harry. T'as pas changé. Et si quelqu'un de l'école dit le contraire, tu n'auras qu'a leur montrer à tous que t'es toujours cet enfoiré de petit fourbe de Serpentard.

Le Serpentard le fixa un instant avant de rouler des yeux.

\- Mouais, susurra-t-il. Une petite piqûre de rappel leur ferait du bien.

Le regard de Draco sur lui fit frissonner Harry qui recula en souriant, les mains levées devant lui.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te battre, j'ai pas la foi. Occupe-toi de Parkinson, il me semble que tu dois la dégager, non ?

Les yeux du Serpentard pétillèrent.

\- Hm, tu nous as entendus, constata-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant d'un air innocent avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter la tour d'astronomie. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, la voix de Draco l'arrêta.

\- Potter... Merci. Vraiment.

Le Gryffondor frissonna et se retourna à moitié pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit la dernière fois... " _Si tu dis quoi que soit à qui que ce soit, je te fais bouffer la langue et te_ _défigurais_ _tellement que même Jedusor ne saura pas que c'est toi._ "

Il quitta la salle d'astronomie alors que résonnait derrière lui le ricanement de Draco qui le traitait de " _Sale petit serpent infiltré !_ ".

Harry ne sut se défaire de son sourire durant tout le reste de la journée, surtout quand il étala un Gryffondor de cinquième année qui avait déclaré haut et fort qu'il n'était désormais qu'un faible, puisqu'il n'avait plus l'appui de son petit papa chéri.

Le soir même, toute l'école savait que Draco Malfoy était désormais Draco Black, mais qu'il n'avait pas changé pour autant.

* * *

 **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS** **:**

 **Shinji Inu (31)** : Hahaha, merci xD

 **Flo (31)** : Moi aussi c'est l'heure de me rattrape *se cogne la tête contre la porte* Snape est totalement cassé xD Bien entendu qu'un pas en avant égal deux en arrières xD Ils sont très fort u_u Ne m'en parle pas *soupire* N'importe quoi. Enfin bref. ( J'espère que ton Partiel s'est bien passé :D ) Draco a été élévé dans cette idée de penser toujours à tout :) alors voilà x)

( **32** ) : Bah oui. Voilà. tout à fait. ahahaha x) C'est encore plus que faire son intéressant pour le coup xD Maaaais nan, il ne va pas avoir la poisse toute sa vie. Presque pas en tout cas :p ( Ouiii, voilà, c'est exactement ça. 'ennemi commun = rapprochement'. Ils font front ensemble :D ) Et oui, ahahaha, rapprochement avec Mickael, étou ;) Snaaaack \O/ Et oui ! Hermione Fourchelangue :D C'est pas trop classe ?!

Plein de gros bisous ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

 **Laura** ( **34** ) : Hey, coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir ^^ J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire !

 **Ema** ( **34** ) : Merci merci beaucoup ! :d

* * *

 _Héhéhé ;) Et voilà ! Vous en pensez qui ? Sont-y pas meugnons ?_

 _À jeudi pour la suite :)_

 _Je vous embrasse !_

 _Xoxo, 'Win_


	36. Chapter 36

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **3** **6** **-**

À la fin de journée, Harry trouva Ron et Hermione coude à coude, l'attendant de pied ferme à la fin de son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, souriant à moitié puisqu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi ces deux-là l'attendaient.

\- Avant toute chose Harry, même si Hermione et moi avons des différends, on va pas te laisser tomber, commença Ron en le talonnant.

\- En fait, on ne va pas te lâcher une seconde jusqu'à ce que tu nous racontes toute l'histoire, sourit Hermione en attrapant son bras, se serrant contre lui.

Le brun eut un sourire et continua de marcher sans ralentir ni leur répondre, les faisant mariner un peu.

Il était content de les avoir tous deux à ses côtés. Après tout, le week-end dernier avait été tendu. Ron avait décidé d'arrêter de faire semblant d'en vouloir à Hermione, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à discuter. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'ils avaient pris trop de temps pour parler de leurs désaccords, de leurs problèmes, et après une énième dispute un peu plus virulente cette fois-ci, leur couple s'était brisé. Hermione y avait mis fin et Harry avait passé le samedi à ramasser son meilleur ami à la petite cuillère, tout en faisant quelques sauts dans ses appartements où Hermione s'était réfugiée avec une énorme tablette de chocolat volée en cuisine, déprimant en pensant qu'elle était coupable de la destruction de cette amitié qui avait été si forte pas le passé.

Le dimanche, ils s'étaient évités comme la peste et Harry avait cru qu'ils allaient se retrouver à ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole, Ron encore trop attaché à la jeune femme ; et Hermione se sentant trop coupable d'avoir mis fin à leur relation.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils faisaient front tous les deux et Harry espérait que c'était la preuve que leur amitié allait résister à leur rupture houleuse.

.

Il les conduisit aux appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco. Hermione les connaissait déjà mais c'était la première fois que Ron venait à cet endroit sans paniquer et être obnubilé par la sécurité de Harry ; et il resta interdit un instant devant le tableau de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, puisque février commençait tout juste, le tableau arborait une magnifique image du château sous la neige. Harry adorait voir la peinture qui changeait de décor suivant l'extérieur, comme le plafond de la grande salle.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans les fauteuils, Harry commença à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé en fin d'année précédente ainsi que l'été, sans entrer dans le détail du petit défi qu'ils s'étaient lancé.

Il raconta leurs échanges de lettres, le refus de Malfoy de prendre la marque, son père qui l'avait laissé dans un coma magique de deux semaines, son entrée dans la famille Black pour éviter qu'il soit un sans nom et enfin leur trêve, qui fonctionnait à merveille jusque là.

Harry ne s'attarda pas sur le fait que la virulence de Ron l'avait tellement mis à part de la maison Gryffondor - qui avait suivi les dires du plus jeune Weasley mâle en mettant eux aussi leur grain de sel peu à peu en envenimant la situation - que Harry s'était retrouvé à passer du temps avec Draco et Luna même s'il ne le voulait pas.

Harry convoqua Dobby qui apparut, et le sorcier lui demanda s'il était possible de leur faire apporter quelques boissons chaudes. Le petit Elfe acquiesça puis salua les autres Gryffondors, qui le lui rendirent bien. Puis il apporta un plateau avec du chocolat chaud et du thé, ainsi que quelques biscuits secs avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Le Survivant se pencha pour attraper sa tasse et souffler sur son thé pour le refroidir un peu.

\- Eh bah ça, pour une surprise... souffla Ron, tellement soufflé qu'il ne sauta pas sur les gâteaux, contrairement à son habitude.

Hermione n'était pas mieux lotie, clignant des yeux d'un air un peu perdu avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête pour se ramener sur terre.

\- Neville le sait, c'est ça ?

Ron observa son ex-copine en fronçant les sourcils, semblant trouver cela être une question idiote. Après tout, pourquoi Neville saurait des choses sur Malfoy, enfin Black ?

\- Tout à fait.

Le Gryffondor roux tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Comment ça, Neville le savait ?

Harry grimaça un peu et expliqua que quelques jours après la rentrée, Neville était venu trouver Harry pour lui dire que son comportement l'inquiétait.

\- Il voulait à tout prix vérifier que Dra... Malf... Black ne m'avait pas ensorcelé. Il était tellement sûr de son coup, tellement convaincu qu'il devait me protéger que la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour le calmer à a été de lui expliquer la situation. Il a contacté Sirius, le Directeur l'a convoqué et lui a tout expliqué. Alors oui, Neville sait depuis le début, expliqua Harry en hochant la tête.

Ronald Weasley roula de la tête et soupira.

\- J'ai raté tellement de choses, c'pas possiiiible, geint-il.

Harry eut un petit sourire. Les deux garçons avaient passé énormément de temps à discuter, à mettre les choses à plat entre eux. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, mais Harry sentait que leur amitié était en bonne voie pour repartir comme avant. Si ce n'était que Ron s'était enfin fait à l'idée qu'ils n'allaient pas faire partie de la même famille par les liens d'un mariage - " _\- À moins que tu sortes avec Fred_. " ; " - _Ron, ce serait comme sortir avec mon frère_. " ; " - ... _Urk_. " -

Quand Draco se pointa, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là et le roux se crispa en le voyant arriver comme en territoire conquis, l'air mauvais et le visage étiré en un sourire malsain, qui avait tant de fois illuminé le visage du Malfoy insupportable de ces dernières années. Harry grimaça - difficile de convaincre Ron que Draco avait changé quand il arborait une telle expression.

Le Serpentard ricana en les voyant installés chez lui mais si Ron s'attendait à ce que Malfoy les envoie chier avec sa verve habituelle, Draco le surprit.

\- Mes petits Gryffondors préférés ! Ça va, on s'enjaille bien ? S'exclama le Serpent en jetant son écharpe sur une chaise pour se laisser tomber sur un des canapés, à l'autre bout de celui où s'était installé Harry.

Les deux ex se jetèrent un regard interloqué et Harry fixa le Serpentard en plissant des yeux, le regard suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? S'enquit il d'une voix lente et posée.

Draco haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai fait quelque chose ?  
\- Tu es trop _envoyé (?)_ , Malfoy. Beaucoup trop. Même Ron et Mione ont senti l'embrouille. Tu as la tête du Serpentard qui a bien tourmenté les Gryffondors qu'il a choisis comme tête de turc.

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres, le regard mesquin.

\- Hum hum, et ?  
\- Malfoy. C'est nous que tu adores tourmenter , expliqua Harry comme à un petit enfant.

Hermione eut un petit rire et Ron fronça les sourcils en observant Draco et Harry échanger un regard complice alors que le vert et argent ricanant méchamment.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Vous serez toujours mes victimes préférées, si ça te console Potty.  
\- Trop aimable, Malfoy.

Le Serpentard s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en souriant avec l'air du méfait accompli, comme un chat dédaigneux qui snoberait tout humain l'approchant.

\- Crache le morceau, ne te fait pas prier, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Chacun notre tour, chacun notre tour, déclara Draco en posant ses mains entrelacées sur son ventre.

Il observa les deux autres Gryffondors face à eux, qui le fixaient sans cligner des yeux. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix acide.

Harry observa Ron se mordre fortement la lèvre pour s'éviter de dire quoi que ce soit mais Hermione sourit en plissant des yeux.

\- Harry a raison. Tu as tourmenté quelqu'un et tu as adoré ça.  
\- Jalouse, Granger ? Vous n'étiez pas mes tourmentés exclusifs, je ne vous le cache pas, sourit Draco d'un air supérieur.  
\- Maaaalfoooooy... Insista Harry, le regard noir.

Le Serpentard ricana un peu plus fort puis se frotta les mains.

\- Rien ne vaut une petite piqure de rappel pour les Serpentard. Je n'ai pas usurpé mon titre de Prince des Serpentards vous savez.

À la surprise générale, ce fut Ron qui éclata d'un rire fort, la tête rejetée en arrière. Harry, Hermione et même Draco le fixèrent d'un air interdit.

\- J'y crois ! Mais quel enfoiré ! Putain, j'ai eu peur ! Je croyais qu'il avait changé ! S'esclaffa Éon, incapable de s'arrêter.

Draco eut un sourire supérieur et fit une petite courbette.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, merci~ susurra-t-il.

Hermione et Harry ne purent qu'échanger un regard désabusé.

Ces deux-là, par Merlin...

.*.

Harry soupira et fronça un peu plus les paupières pour se concentrer. Cela faisait trois jours que tous les soirs, après le dîner et juste avant de s'endormir, il essayait de se visualiser son corps et son réseau. Malgré le peu de temps depuis lequel il s'entraînait, il avait fait un sacré bond en avant. Là où il se retrouvait quand il tombait en transe, là où ce n'était qu'une étendue sombre et impersonnelle jusqu'alors, il y avait un peu plus de lumière, comme une brume grisâtre mais douce et agréable. Il en avait parlé à Severus à la fin d'un cours de potion - où il avait brillamment réussi sa décoction d'ailleurs - et le professeur lui avait dit que c'était normal. Modeler sa magie pour qu'elle prenne forme et pour recréer un réseau, la forçait à se canaliser et à se reformer peu à peu l'endroit où son noyau aurait dû être s'il n'avait pas implosé.

" - _Si jusqu'alors, la magie était éparse dans ton corps, elle se bride peu à peu et se rappelle comment elle était avant. Quand on tombe en transe, on tombe dans la_ _psychée_ _parce que ton Noyau attire ta conscience à cet endroit. N'ayant pas de Noyau pour t'attirer, ton esprit est resté... Quelque part. Mais tout se réforme petit à petit et tu vas bientôt atteindre ta_ _psychée_ _, ton inconscient. Peut-être aussi que tu vas réussir à influencer ta magie, qu'elle reforme ton Noyau physiquement_. "

En clair et bref : c'était normal.

Il réussissait aussi enfin à tenir l'image de son corps sans avoir à y penser. Par contre, faire apparaître son réseau était une autre paire de manches. Il devait fermer les yeux - alors qu'il n'était pas là physiquement, pour dire ! - afin de se concentrer assez pour visualiser son réseau. Mais quand il rouvrait les yeux, son réseau apparaissait en veine lumineuse sur son corps dupliqué face à lui mais ne restait jamais bien longtemps. Certes, il restait déjà plus longtemps que le premier soir où il s'était essayé à cet exercice, assez pour avoir le temps de voir un nœud placé au niveau de sa langue.

Le jeune homme soupira en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils si possible, se faisant presque mal aux yeux tellement il les fermait fort. Dans sa tête, il voyait son réseau encore changeant, les veines floues, qui bougeaient et ondulaient, comme cherchant leur place parfaite.

Il avait l'impression de faire du sur place, de n'avancer pas du tout. Ce n'était pas vrai, certes, mais c'était frustrant de ne pas y arriver malgré tout le cœur qu'il mettait dans l'ouvrage.

Et soudainement, l'image se stabilisa et un frisson le traversa.

Il rouvrit les yeux en hoquetant et frissonna. Il était désormais dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était à une chambre d'enfant, avec une armoire dans un coin, une porte close, des murs d'une couleur oscillant entre le jaune et le beige. Des frises à un mètre vingt du sol représentaient une forêt qui bougeait et évoluait, peuplée de ses animaux qui gambadaient. Ça, plus le petit lit d'enfant surmonté d'un mobile avec des vifs d'or qui voletaient paresseusement, il était dans une chambre d'enfant sorcier. Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha une sensation particulière et réalisa que oui, il était toujours en Transe.

Alors il se figura son corps et ce dernier apparut devant lui. Un sourire commença à étirer ses lèvres et quand il essaya de faire apparaître son réseau et que ce dernier se dessina sans hésitation face à lui, il sourit plus franchement.

Il rouvrit les yeux dans son lit de ses appartements avec un soupir d'aise.

Il y était arrivé. Après un ressenti de plusieurs heures passées en Transe tous les soirs, il y était enfin arrivé.

Il se serait bien endormi avec le plaisir du travail bien fait si un énorme bruit provenant de la pièce d'à côté ne l'avait pas fait se redresser.

Les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, le Gryffondor se glissa hors de sa chambre, la baguette au poing, pour aller frapper à la porte de Draco.

Aucune réponse.

Le bruit recommença et, au risque de se prendre un sort à la tête, Harry lança un charme de bouclier et pénétra la chambre.

Plongée dans la pénombre, quelques rayons de lune passaient pourtant l'interstice entre les deux rideaux pour laisser Harry apercevoir la chambre et le lit. Le Gryffondor grimaça. Son ami dormait mais pas d'un sommeil paisible, gigotant sous les draps, les sourcils froncés ; et autour de lui, sa magie sortait et faisait léviter ses affaires et une armoire tremblait et percutait quelques fois le mur - sans aucun doute ce qui avait attiré Harry ici.

Ce dernier s'avança doucement, renforçant son bouclier, jusqu'à s'arrêter à côté du lit. Il se pencha sur le Serpentard et l'appela doucement pour le réveiller.

\- Malfoy... Malfoy !

Mais le jeune homme, trop prit par ses démons, ne l'entendit pas. Harry hésita un instant avant de tendre la main et de secouer le Serpentard.

Le blond ouvrit précipitamment des yeux et chercha à se redresser, le visage couvert de sueur et paniqué, le masque totalement tombé. Harry s'assit sur le lit et l'empêcha de sauter sur ses pieds.

\- Calme-toi, respire Malfoy ! Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Mais c'était comme si Draco ne le voyait pas, le regard encore perdu dans ses songes désagréables, et sa magie cessa de faire des siennes. Toutes les affaires qui lévitaient retombèrent brutalement sur le sol, arrachant un sursaut douloureux au Serpentard, qui se mit à chercher d'un regard hanté d'où pouvait provenir l'attaque. Harry se mordit la lèvre et se rapprocha en posant sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Il attrapa le visage de Draco pour le tourner vers lui et le forcer à le voir.

\- Draco, tout va bien, il ne se passe rien. Calme-toi, respire, c'est moi, dit-il doucement.

Le Serpentard sembla enfin le voir. Il fronça les sourcils, la respiration toujours sifflante et surpris de l'apercevoir ici.

\- Ha...Harry ? Que...

\- Tu faisais un mauvais rêve.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux et observa autour de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que... Commença-t-il en avisant le bazar de sa chambre.

\- Ta magie s'est relâchée, expliqua Harry en lâchant enfin.

Le Gryffondor vit son ami rougir et éviter son regard. Il se pencha et attrapa le verre d'eau de la table de nuit pour le lui donner. Le blond hocha la tête pour le remercier.

\- Tu... Tu veux en parler ? S'enquit le brun à voix basse, comme un secret.

Draco termina son verre et haussa les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'ai réveillé, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je ne dormais pas encore, rassura-t-il.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser - oui, il était sur que c'était ce qu'il allait faire - et fit le tour du lit pour s'installer de l'autre côté. Draco le regarda faire, interdit.

\- Ça va, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Ma chambre est trop loin, marmonna Harry en s'enroulant sous les couvertures.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il hésita un instant puis se glissa lui aussi sous les couettes.

\- Après tout, chacun notre tour, marmonna-t-il d'une voix presque inintelligible.

Ils restèrent ainsi allongés dans le même lit, avec une certaine distance de sécurité tout de même. Harry frissonna en fermant les yeux, enveloppé de partout par l'odeur du Serpentard.

\- J'y ai cru pendant toute mon enfance, murmura enfin le Serpentard.

Harry rouvrit les yeux mais ne voyait pas Draco dans la pénombre, il le devinait seulement tout près de lui.

\- De quoi ? S'enquit-il d'une voix aussi basse.

\- Que Lucius n'avait pas fait ces horreurs sciemment.

Harry cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as cru à sa version de l'Imperium ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa surprise, son jugement de la crédulité qu'avait fait preuve le Serpentard.

\- C'était mon père, Potter, cracha Draco d'une voix sourde.

Harry hocha vivement la tête, puis se reprit.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, se dépêcha-t-il.

Il entendit Draco soupirer puis bouger dans le lit.

\- J'y ai cru et quand le Lord est revenu, j'ai cru naïvement que...

Il se tut et soupira brutalement, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- J'avoue que j'ai longtemps cru aux préceptes de Jedusor...

Harry frissonna mais ne dit rien. Il le savait bien sûr, ce n'était pas étonnant.

\- Mais il y a une différence entre être d'accord avec des idées et laisser faire les choses de loin, et de s'engager activement et... Tuer et torturer des gens... Tu sais ... C'est très différent, termina-t-il.

Harry hocha un peu la tête, se retenant de lui demander s'il croyait encore aux idioties racistes de son père et de Voldemort.

\- Jusqu'à cet été, c'était... J'arrivais pas à croire qu'il soit capable de ce genre de choses. Sur moi en plus.

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Draco ne s'était jamais plaint, n'avait jamais laissé transparaître quelque chose et peut être que d'une certaine manière, Harry n'avait pas voulu savoir.

Mais que le Serpentard garde des séquelles de son face à face avec son père, qui l'avaient conduit à un coma... Harry se sentait bête.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Non.

La voix de Draco était forte, ferme, définitive. Harry soupira.

\- D'accord. Mais si tu as besoin...

\- Tais-toi.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

Le Serpentard poussa un petit bruit qui rassembla à un acquiescement et Harry s'endormit ainsi, bercé par l'odeur du blond et enveloppé de son odeur.

.*.

Harry s'était réveillé serré contre le Serpentard, la tête contre ses côtes alors que Draco avait glissé ses doigts dans le col de son haut de pyjama, ses doigts tout contre sa peau.

Le Gryffondor avait frissonné et s'était écarté doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, le cœur battant. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de visions d'un Lucius Malfoy crasseux, le visage tordu par la folie, qui essayait de lui arracher un "oui" à coup de Doloris, de sortilèges de découpe et de jours et nuits passées comme un criminel, enfermé dans les cachots de son propre manoir. Ça avait été si étrange que d'avoir un tel rêve du point de vue de son ami Serpentard.

Harry avait ensuite quitté la chambre pour aller se préparer et quand Draco s'était levé peu de temps après, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Le Gryffondor s'étira et gronda silencieusement en se frottant les yeux. La matinée se terminait seulement et Harry avait déjà un mal de crâne incroyable. Il avait commencé en cours d'histoire, ce qui était très étrange alors qu'il aurait aimé dormir - et ça ne s'était pas arrêté depuis.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il plissa des yeux alors que sa migraine augmentait d'un coup sous le brouhaha que les élèves faisaient, comme tous jeunes qui se respectent. Douloureusement, Harry plissa des yeux, constatant que la lumière trop forte n'aidait pas avec son état.

Trainant des pieds, il se glissa à la table des Serdaigles, la plus silencieuse en ce midi. Luna, assise à ses côtés, lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille en lui murmurant qu'il devrait aller voir rapidement l'infirmière.

\- Merci, Luny... chuchota-t-il, sa propre voix raisonnant dans sa tête comme un tambour.

\- Tu voudrais que je t'accompagne ? Demanda doucement la jeune femme en caressant doucement sa main.

\- Non, ça va. Ça va passer, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu devrais...

\- Harry ?

Le Gryffondor gémit et releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle, s'enquit la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête en se pressant les tempes de ses doigts.

\- _Il n'a pas l'air bien pourtant._

\- Hermione, c'est bon. Je t'ai dit que ça allait, cracha-t-il presque, amer.

Draco s'installa à côté de lui en fronçant les sourcils mais Hermione continua.

\- Je me suis réveillée en sursaut hier soir, et depuis ce matin, je ne me sens pas très bien. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

 _\- Pourquoi elle dit ça comme si Harry et elle étaient liés ?_

\- J'ai juste une petite migraine, Malfoy. Et Mione et moi avons un l... un lien qui...

 _\- Harry m'a l'air pâle... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

\- Vous pourriez pas vous taire pendant une seconde ? Grogna Harry en pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux.

\- On a rien dit, dit doucement Draco, une voix un peu basse, comprenant sa douleur.

\- _Peut-être qu'il a un_ _souci_ _avec ses transes ?_

\- Je n'ai aucun souci avec ma Transe, Mione, j'ai même réussi hier soir et...

 _\- Sérieusement, regardez-moi ce groupe d'abrutis finis et de traîtres. Malfoy, Potter, Granger et Lovegood. Une belle brochette de bras cassés._

Le rouge et or chercha des yeux qui venait de crier aussi fort, mais il n'y avait personne à côté de Luna, et la Serdaigle à côté de Hermione lisait tranquillement un grimoire sans leur accorder un seul regard.

 _\- Et puis sérieux, Potter a un tel petit cul... Dommage qu'il soit gâché. Il aurait bien besoin d'être éduqué._

Harry haleta de peur, puis gémit alors qu'une douleur un peu plus forte perçait sa tête.

 _\- Il m'inquiète vraiment ! Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, c'est décidé._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir à quoi va bien nous servir ce sort, mais bon..._

 _\- Pourquoi Cindy n'a d'yeux que pour lui ? Je suis là, moi pourtant..._

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Malfoy ait vraiment dit non au Lord. C'est un Black maintenant. J'aurais dû faire la même chose..._

 _\- Et si je prenais soins aux créatures magiques l_

 _\- magito rinta. Non, markit'_

 _\- née prochai_

 _\- ais invité John au_

 _\- ourir ador_

\- Harry !

Le Gryffondor essaya de rouvrir les yeux mais il en était incapable. Et maintenant, il réalisait que le goût de sang qu'il avait sur ses lèvres n'était pas qu'une impression, mais que de grosses gouttes tombaient de son nez. Il chercha à se relever mais sa migraine l'accabla et en plus d'une nausée, il tangua et perdit le contact avec son corps.

Il chercha à se lever mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula, sa tête percutant brutalement le sol, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce soir ! Je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui, quand j'ai relu le chapitre que m'avais envoyé Blitzz, que je lui avais envoyé la première version, soit... Soit trois pages seulement il me semble xD Elle a eu la gentillesse de se dépêcher et de le corriger avant ce soir ! Elle est trop forte - c'est moi qui ai oublié de publier le chapitre. My bad._

 _SACHEZ ! Sachez que je n'ai plus que deux trois chapitres à écrire avant que ce ne soit terminé. Vous vous rendez compte ? *va terminer son chapitre 57*_

 _Bon aller, je vous embrasse très fort, et vous dis à Lundi pour la suite 😃_

 _Je vous embrasse !_

 _Xoxo, 'Win_


	37. Chapter 37

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry TRES long à venir. ULTRA LONG !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **3** **7** **-**

Draco avait l'impression de passer la plus mauvaise journée de sa vie malgré ce début de semaine catastrophique.

Deux jours plus tôt, il avait reçu la lettre de sa mère, lui expliquant avec douceur qu'ils avaient fait une croix sur lui et qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un nouvel héritier à la vue de tous - Il savait que sa mère n'était pas à l'aise avec la situation et qu'elle avait eu du mal à lui annoncer comme ça, de devoir le repousser de sa vie, mais cela ne changeait pas la situation. La Gazette du sorcier avait fait alors étalage de sa vie privée et toute l'école le regardait comme s'il était venu d'un autre monde.

Harry avait été là pour lui et l'avait aidé, en quelques mots et avec sa simple présence, à faire face. Et heureusement qu'il l'avait remonté à bloc l'après-midi.

Alors qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de regarder par dessus son épaule depuis le temps - bien qu'il faisait encore très attention -, il avait dû faire face à des Serpentards remontés à bloc, comme s'ils apprenaient soudainement son état familial. En fait, c'étaient comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment propice pour l'éliminer.

Oh il s'était défendu. Draco avait beau être quelqu'un de peu courageux, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par son ancienne bande de connaissances. Enfin, il avait dû répondre à l'assaut de Parkinson, qui voulait montrer à tous les Serpentards qu'il n'était pas intouchable. Certes, il ne l'était pas. Mais elle n'était pas aussi forte et surtout pas aussi maligne de lui.

Il l'avait désarmé alors même qu'elle était perdue dans un élan de lyrisme totalement déplacé à cet instant, déclarant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle allait enfin prouver que le grand Draco Malfoy n'était plus rien sans son nom. Il lui avait lancé un vicieux petit sort de crampes et de furoncles qui n'avaient rien retiré à son visage disgracieux, puis l'avait remise à sa place comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais ça n'avait remis que les pendules à l'heure pour les Serpentards, pas pour les autres élèves. Alors d'autres abrutis avaient trouvé bon comme idée que de lui faire payer toutes ces années... Mais bien sûr Draco ne les avait pas laissé faire et il était de nouveau le connard de service. Certes, ça ne le dérangeait pas - après tout il y était habitué. Mais on parlait de nouveau sur son passage, on recommençait à dire qu'il faisait semblant pour tromper le Survivant et le tuer dans son sommeil, ou quelque chose du genre. Et maintenant que Draco appréciait Harry, il grinçait des dents à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce genre de commentaires.

Et avec tous ces murmures sur son passage, avoir remis son nom de famille sur le tapis avait ramené à la surface des souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à enfouir au fin fond de sa mémoire. Il avait revu son père, Lucius, un homme qu'il avait mis sur un piédestal pendant toute sa vie lui lançant les sorts les plus vicieux pour tenter de le faire adhérer à son groupe de tarés. Il l'avait revu l'enchaîner au mur des cachots de son manoir, ressortant encore et encore les délires sur la pureté du sang qu'il lui avait toujours rabâché, en rajoutant cette fois-ci que cela allait être un honneur pour lui de tuer ces " _vermines_ ".

Quand il s'était réveillé, Harry était à ses côtés, l'ayant sortit de ses songes cauchemardesques, attirant son regard et son esprit très loin de ces noirceurs. Et le Gryffondor était resté à ses côtés pour la nuit. Draco lui devait beaucoup...

Et s'il s'était réveillé d'une humeur plutôt bonne, ayant réussi à ne pas avoir d'autres cauchemars grâce à la présence de Harry, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Du tout d'ailleurs.

Draco était arrivé à la table des Serdaigles en même temps que Granger, qui avait l'air inquiète. Et Harry était là, tout pâle et tremblant, l'air malade. Granger s'était un peu plus inquiétée à voix haute et le Gryffondor avait tenté de partir, du sang coulant de son nez.

Et il s'était écroulé en même temps que sa meilleure amie.

Et Draco en était là, à observer le soleil se coucher, assis sur la pierre d'une alcôve du château, le regard dans le vide.

Quand Harry s'était écroulé... Draco avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son cœur s'arrêter. Voir ... Voir tout ce sang quitter son nez, ça l'avait fait paniquer et il était Draco Malfoy ! Enfin, Draco Black, il n'avait aucune excuse valable pour s'inquiéter pour Harry Potter. Il n'avait aucune bonne excuse pour se ronger les ongles devant les portes de l'infirmerie avec les deux Weasley qui se rongeaient les sangs, un Mickael Sharps aussi pâle que la mort, un Longdubat qui faisait les cent pas - et une Luna qui souriait doucement. Si Draco n'avait pas été si inquiet, il l'aurait sûrement giflé pour oser sourire dans un tel moment, mais Draco n'avait pas le droit d'être inquiet. Il n'était personne pour Harry, ni pour Granger, qui avait été emmené à l'infirmerie en même temps que lui.

Mais si la née-moldue était sortie de l'infirmerie en se frottant les yeux, déclarant qu'elle allait bien et que ce que Harry avait n'était pas "grave", voir le directeur de Poudlard sortir après elle la mine sombre sans offrir un seul regard aux jeunes gens qui s'inquiétaient devant l'infirmerie n'aidait pas à calmer les inquiétudes du Serpentard.

Maintenant, Draco ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Comment c'était arrivé ? Il n'en savait trop rien et ce n'était de toute manière plus important désormais. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme si tout était comme avant... Pourquoi ça arrivait à lui ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'esprit perdu très loin dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait que constater le désastre qu'était devenue sa vie. Il avait perdu son nom mais faisait partie désormais de la grande et noble maison des Black, bien plus vieille que la maison Malfoy ; sauf qu'il était loin d'être le futur Lord régent, comme il l'avait été en tant que Malfoy. Son statut social était donc moindre qu'il ne l'avait été. Il avait perdu le support des grands Lords... tout du moins ceux de Serpentard. Il ne pouvait plus s'approcher du seul ami qu'il avait eu, il travaillait souvent avec une sang-de-bourbe... Une née-moldue, qui s'était même offert de l'aider pour un devoir de métamorphose. Lui ! Un fils de Lord, fils de sorcier puissant et sorcier puissant lui-même, se retrouvant aidé par une personne qui n'avait pas grandi dans le monde sorcier et qui ne connaissait rien de sa culture !

Il se retrouvait à avoir des échanges cordiaux avec un futur Lord du côté de la Lumière, Longdubat, qui allait avoir un sacré poids dans la société sorcière quand il recevrait enfin son titre. La fille Weasley se laissait à rire quelquefois à ses côtés, comme s'ils étaient des connaissances de longue date.

Et Harry.

Draco était ami avec Harry. Draco tenait à Harry et le voir s'écrouler ainsi, comme avec un sort des plus noirs lui avait fait réaliser qu'il tenait beaucoup plus à lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne pourrait... Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à vivre dans un monde où Harry Potter n'était pas là. Ça n'aurait aucun sens ! Il n'aurait jamais pu... Il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible...

Draco cligna des yeux.

Ça ne servait à rien de se mentir, Harry avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans la vie de Draco. Avant, c'était parce qu'il était son ennemi, la personne envers qui il avait le plus de ressentiments. Et cela n'avait pas changé, Harry avait toujours une place importante dans la vie de Draco... Il l'avait accueilli dans la famille Black les bras grands ouverts, sans même hurler au scandale, il passait du temps avec lui sans se forcer, il riait avec lui, il l'avait invité pour Noël, il avait un de ces sourires...

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux en haletant.

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il ne pouvait pas... ressentir quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié pour Potter. Il ne tenait pas tant que ça à lui, ce n'était pas...

Il soupira et se pencha en avant pour se frotter le visage, intérieurement décomposé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus à l'infirmerie ?

Le blond sursauta et se retourna. Luna le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

\- Je... Ce sont les amis de Potter en priorité, déclara-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- Tu ne te considères pas comme son ami ? S'enquit la jeune femme d'une voix étonnée.

Draco détourna le regard pour fixer de nouveau l'horizon face à lui. La jeune femme s'approcha et s'installa, battant des jambes dans le vide en étant assise sur la pierre à ses côtés.

\- Mais c'est vrai, tu n'es pas son ami.

Le Serpentard se crispa et tourna la tête vers elle pour la fusiller du regard mais elle garda un visage ouvert avec un sourire doux sur le visage, regardant tendrement le soleil se coucher.

\- Tu es plus que cela.

Draco haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil complice.

\- Enfin, tu aimerais, dit-elle d'une manière un peu coquine.

\- Comment tu...

Il secoua la tête et regarda face à lui, fusillant du regard le paysage.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais.

\- Tu. Racontes. N'importe. Quoi.

\- Draco... soupira la jeune femme.

Il frissonna et s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas grave d'être amoureux, tu sais.

\- QUOI ?! Non, tu es folle, Lovegood ! Je ne suis pas... pas amoureux, et puis quoi encore ?!

Elle fredonna un instant en dodelinant de la tête.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas amoureux.

Elle soupira tendrement en levant le visage vers le ciel.

\- Mais tu ressens quelque chose de fort pour Harry. Et ça, c'est bien. C'est sain, tu sais.

\- Je ne ressens...

\- Ne dis pas que tu ressens rien pour Harry. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as jamais pu l'ignorer.

Il chercha quelque chose à dire, la bouche ouverte, mais termina par déglutir en fermant les yeux. Elle avait raison, c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de penser... Mais il ne pouvait pas !

\- Tu n'es plus un Malfoy, tu n'es plus obligé d'être comme ton père, si froid et distant. Ton cœur est trop grand pour l'enfermer et t'empêcher de ressentir.

Il roula des yeux, n'importe quoi.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais eu de coup de cœur pour personne ?

De très grande mauvaise foi, le Serpentard secoua vivement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Et puis quoi, encore ?

\- Et John Rickers ?

\- Mais comment tu sais pour savoir ça ?!

Rickers était un Serdaigle de leur année, celui avec qui il avait goûté les plaisirs de la chair pour la première fois deux ans plus tôt. C'était un garçon de bonne famille, une famille qui avait construit sa fortune et son nom sur la route de la soie. C'était une nouvelle grande famille, qui avait de bonnes valeurs... Enfin, de bonnes valeurs suivant le point de vue de Lucius bien entendu. Mais à l'époque, ça ne comptait pas trop pour Draco. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant cinq mois, et ça avait duré parce que Draco s'était dit que son père serait assez convaincu du pedigree du jeune homme. Il s'était tellement projeté avec lui qu'il avait presque réussi à trouver le courage pour demander à Lucius de défaire le contrat de mariage qui le liait à Parkinson... Mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage, et leur relation s'était terminée peu de temps avant le sixième mois.

Et si son père avait toujours dit à Draco que les sentiments ne comptaient pas, qu'il n'avait pas à en avoir, Draco avait essayé de lui obéir mais...

Il déglutit et secoua la tête.

\- Rickers, ce n'est pas pareil, je ne l'aimais pas.

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se sentit rougir, sachant que le choix de ses mots était.. Quelque peu bancale. A ses côtés, il entendit Luna rire.

\- Lovegood... Grinça-t-il des dents.

La jeune femme lui donna un coup d'épaule en souriant doucement, le regard pétillant.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, Draco. Et moi, c'est Luna. Et Harry... Eh bien, c'est...

\- Chut, grimaça le Serpentard.

Elle soupira et roula des yeux. Puis elle posa sa main sur son omoplate et le caressa doucement.

\- Harry est quelqu'un de gentil, d'intelligent, joueur et tête brûlée. Et puis, il est très beau. C'est difficile de ne pas l'aimer quand on est dans son sillage, tu sais, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Il grimaça un peu plus fort, la fusillant du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas-

\- Tu as une toquade pour Harry, arrêtes de le nier, déclara enfin la jeune femme d'une voix sûre et claire, très loin de l'air éthéré qu'elle avait toujours. Tu verras, ça te fera du bien. Tu seras plus en paix avec toi-même après ça.

Draco la fixa en plissant des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas...

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil. Draco observa cette jeune Serdaigle qui était une véritable énigme. Elle qui était si douce, si gentille et si déphasée par rapport au monde qui l'entourait, ou peut-être un peu plus en harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait justement. Il déglutit en la voyant si sûre d'elle, si franche soudainement, si forte. Il détourna le regard, un peu intimidé - ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Mais eh, il avait une excuse, il était un peu bouleversé aujourd'hui.

\- Draco ?

\- Je tiens à Harry, déclara-t-il soudainement.

\- Enfin ! Soupira Luna avec un sourire.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, soupirant tendrement en observant le paysage face à elle.

\- Tu ne te sens pas mieux comme ça ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix de nouveau légère.

Draco grimaça et secoua la tête mais ne dit rien.

\- Harry va bien, ne t'en fait pas, sourit de nouveau la jeune Serdaigle.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui en s'accrochant à son bras.

\- L'infirmière a dit qu'il allait bien, que ce n'est qu'un malaise. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'a provoqué par contre, mais il ne faut pas t'en faire, ce n'est qu'une question de magie. Tu sais comment il est, il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, dit-elle en riant doucement. Le Directeur et le professeur Snape vont s'en occuper, il ne faut pas s'en faire. Il va bien.

Et comme ça, juste comme ça, Draco alla mieux.

.*.

Les abysses se diluèrent enfin et Harry commença à se réveiller. Son corps lui envoyait beaucoup trop de messages négatifs mais heureusement, il n'avait plus mal à la tête. Enfin. Les derniers événements lui revinrent à moitié en souvenirs et à moitié en rêves. Il se revoyait au repas avec Hermione et Draco, il sentait encore la brûlure du mal de tête, comme si son cerveau s'était mis à bouillir soudainement. Et puis ces voix, toutes ces voix qui s'étaient entrechoquées sous son crâne...

Avec un gémissement, le Gryffondor plissa des yeux alors que son corps lui revenait et qu'il sortait totalement du sommeil. Doucement, il leva une main pour la passer sur son visage, se frottant ses paupières douloureuses pour ouvrir doucement les yeux. Même sans ses lunettes, il reconnaissait parfaitement l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Avec un soupir, il se frotta un peu plus le visage. Que c'était étonnant.

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il somnolait de nouveau.

\- Severus ? Marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix en plissant des yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose.

On lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez et en effet, c'était bien le professeur des potions qui étaient à ses côtés.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit ce dernier d'une voix et avec un visage neutre.

Mais Harry percevait l'inquiétude et il haussa les épaules.

\- Un peu... Patraque. Fatigué.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant.

\- On était a table, avec Hermione, Draco et les autres... Et j'avais mal à la tête depuis le matin, ça a empiré d'un seul, pleins de bruits assourdissants et... Plus rien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je... Je ne me suis pas mis à saigner ?

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Et les deux autres fois où tu t'es réveillé ?

Harry observa son professeur, perdu.

\- Je... Je ne me souviens pas m'être réveillé...

Le professeur des potions grimaça et se rapprocha pour vérifier la température sur le front du jeune homme.

\- Tu t'es réveillé quand Madame Pomfresh t'examinait. Tu as eu une passe de délire sous la fièvre, mais c'était supportable. Seulement, tu t'es réveillée une deuxième fois, quand tes amis veillaient sur toi. À ce moment-là, tu t'es mis à hurler aux voix de se taire.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, la gorge serrée et le cœur battant.

\- Je... j'ai dit quoi... ? Couina-t-il presque.

Severus eut un rapide sourire railleur avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Tout à fait normal d'étendre les voix ?! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne crois pas non, grimaça le jeune homme.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé cette fois.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas normal. Mais tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, il est presque normal que tu te retrouves avec une telle habilité.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- De quoi ? Lâcha-t-il avec toute l'éloquence dont il était capable.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- D'après les examens que Poppy t'a faits, tu as réussi à recréer ton réseau, je me trompe ?

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- Hier soir. Vous m'aviez dit que ce serait progressif, mais j'ai plus eut l'impression que ça c'était comme... Débloqué. Ou plutôt, bloqué dans la position qu'il fallait. En quoi est-ce lié à mon malaise ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Le professeur observa son élève avec une certaine fierté brillant dans son regard.

\- Ton nœud s'est donc repositionné, et il se trouve dans ta tête.

Harry cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ne me dites pas que je vais devenir un grand diseur de prophétie, par pitié, grinça-t-il des dents.

Le jeune homme regarda son aîné rire doucement en secouant la tête, lui arrachant lui même un sourire.

\- Non. Il y a différents nœuds qui peuvent être localisés au niveau de la tête. En effet Sybbile Trelawney en possède un au milieu des yeux. Mais le tien...

Il dodelina de la tête.

\- Seul un sorcier peut avoir une vue parfaite et nette de son réseau, mais le peu que nous avons pu en voir, c'est un nœud très inhabituel, très rare.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas étonnant...

\- À quoi t'attendais-tu ? Demanda très sérieusement Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Harry avait presque envie de lui tirer la langue. Mais il ne le fit pas, attendant plutôt la suite.

\- Ton nœud a la forme d'un poing qui croit et qui décroît au niveau de tes oreilles. Et tu as deux importants croisements qui se trouvent juste à tes oreilles.

Par réflexe, le jeune homme se frotta ces dernières en fronçant les sourcils, un peu mal à l'aise. Severus sourit.

\- Tu as beaucoup de croisements qui t'offres des habilités héritées, mais cette même configuration est un hasard pur qui est très rare dans le monde sorcier, tu es un legimens naturel, déclara-t-il enfin.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, pas très sûr de ce que cela sous-entendait. Severus sembla le comprendre puisqu'il fit un sourire railleur.

\- Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas besoin de forcer avec un sort pour entrer dans la tête des autres.

Harry cligna bêtement des paupières avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- De quoi ?!

\- Pour être exacte, tu captes plutôt les pensées d'autrui sans le vouloir, et puisque tu n'as pas eu d'entraînement approprié, tu ne sais pas comment gérer ce flux d'information. C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanoui, toutes les voix que tu entendais devaient sans doute être les pensées de tous.

Plus que surpris, Harry réussit tout de même à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait vécu la veille et hocha lentement la tête. Ça avait du sens, oui... Mais tout de même.

\- Je peux lire les pensées des gens... Commenta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Comme je viens de le dire, c'est une des choses que tu peux faire. Mais avec un peu d'entraînement. Il...

Severus soupira.

\- Je suis désolé pour les cours d'occlumencie de cinquième année, grinça-t-il des dents. Même si nous nous étions pris d'une autre manière, que tu y avais mis tout ton cœur de Gryffondor, tu n'aurais pas pu réussir à construire des barrières correctes.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est dans ta nature d'être ouvert à l'esprit des autres pour les capter, voire les calmer. Les sorts de legimencie et d'occlumencie sont les résultats d'années de recherches acharnées pour soulager la douleur des legimens naturels. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de legimens naturels par génération dans le monde entier, et ont réalisé leur potentiel souvent très tôt, parce qu'ils entendent et ont toujours entendu les pensées de tout le monde. Normalement, dès ses cinq ans, un legimens naturel rencontre un maître en magie de l'esprit et c'est ce dernier qui construit des barrières pour empêcher l'enfant de devenir fou sous toutes ses voix. Bien sûr, les barrières deviennent fortes avec le temps, de telle sorte que très vite, l'enfant n'entende plus que ses propres pensées, mais une pensée ou un sentiment trop fort et il le sentira.

Le professeur réfléchit un instant en se frottant le menton.

\- C'est ce qui aurait dû t'arriver. Malheureusement, sans avoir de réseau ni de noeud, ton habilité s'est fait discrète, et je pense que le soir où tu as détruit le Lord la première fois, ta magie s'est focalisée sur lui et c'est pour ça que tu captes ses pensées, ses rêves, et qu'il est facile pour lui de t'envoyer des visions.

Le jeune homme inspira doucement puis hocha la tête.

\- Alors... Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Soupira-t-il, fatigué.

Ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde ? En bien non, il fallait qu'il soit une curiosité de plus.

\- Je vais entrer dans ton esprit et te construire la base de tes protections. Comme tu n'as pas eu le temps de le faire inconsciemment étant enfant, il faudra que tu entres en transe tous les soirs pour les renforcer toi-même. Pour le moment, tu entendras les pensées fortes de ceux qui n'ont pas de protections basiques. Par exemple, tu pourras entendre le cri de joie refoulé de miss Granger si cette dernière a une bonne note à un de ses examens, mais tu ne pourras rien entendre de très intéressant venant de Draco, voire rien du tout. Il a des protections depuis des années.

Harry hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais maintenant ? Je veux dire, ne devrais-je pas déjà entendre quelque chose ?

Severus sourit, visiblement content qu'il se pose la question.

\- Mes barrières sont sûrement les plus puissantes du pays, il le faut bien après tout. Mais crois-le ou non, je suis en train de me concentrer pour qu'elles ne vacillent pas, tu es assez puissant pour passer outre sans que je le réalise et sans que ça ne se soit ressenti comme une attaque. Le directeur s'est occupé de créer un sort de silence très puissant autour de l'infirmerie, sinon tu capterais sans mal toutes les pensées du château tout entier.

Harry grimaça, puis soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- Et après ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Tu auras une vie tout à fait normale quand tu auras de fortes barrières, tu ne capteras plus les pensées volatiles de chacun. Seulement, si tu le désires, tu n'auras pas besoin de sorts pour pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un, il te faudra seulement un peu de concentration et ta faculté te fera passer outre les plus puissantes protections de l'esprit sans que le concerné ne le ressente.

Severus croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais cela pourrait être un avantage indéniable dans cette guerre, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Harry fixa un point sans véritablement le voir mais acquiesça tout de même.

\- Je me doute bien... Est-ce que vous pouvez construire des barrières maintenant ?

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Il faudra que tu restes tout de même quelques jours à l'infirmière. Il va falloir que tu renforces tes protections très vite, ou tu vas te sentir mal sans toutefois t'évanouir.

Le jeune homme observa son professeur et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Très bien, faisons-le.

Severus esquissa un sourire et se positionna pour entrer en transe partagée avec le Gryffondor. Ce dernier soupira et laissa son professeur pénétrer dans son esprit pour vivre une nouvelle transe partagée.

Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être normal...

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Shinji inu** : héhéhé, tu verras bien :P

 **loufoca59** : Désolé, j'avais quelques soucis avec mon internet : ) J'espère tout de même que cela t'a plus.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été prit de cours. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à répondre à toutes les reviews en retard, mais promit je le ferais._

 _Ce sera le seul chapitre que je posterais pour cette semaine, désolé. J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plus._

 _Bref. Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	38. Chapter 38

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** LE DRARRY N'EST QU'A DEUX CHAPITRES ! JE RÉPÈTE ! MAYDE ! MAYDE ! ! LE DRARRY EST DANS QUELQUES CHAPITRES !

 **RATING** **:** T+, M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA :** Blitzz, encore et toujours, fidèle au poste !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **38** **-**

Harry se retourna dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

C'était la deuxième nuit qu'il passait ici, sous le sort de silence du Directeur de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de voir ses amis depuis que Severus lui avait posé les fameuses barrières pour son esprit. Depuis, Harry passait énormément de temps en Transe pour les renforcer, mais ça le fatiguait. Cela dit, depuis qu'il était ici sans l'attrapeur de rêves que Draco lui avait offert pour Noël, il n'avait pas eu de visions envoyées par Voldemort, alors ça fonctionnait. C'était déjà un soulagement.

Harry soupira et fixa le plafond.

Cela dit, tout de même. Tout de même ! Un Legimens naturel... Il était un putain de Legimens naturel. Il pouvait entendre les pensées des gens autour de lui et malgré ce que Severus lui avait dit - que dès qu'il aurait des barrières assez épaisses, il pourra avoir une vie tout à fait normale - il n'y croyait pas trop. Il était Harry Potter, par Merlin, à quel moment pouvait-il imaginer qu'il aurait une vie normale ? Il tuerait Voldemort - puisqu'il est le seul à pouvoir le faire - et son nom sera encore plus connu qu'aujourd'hui.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'une drôle de sensation le traversait. Il plissa les yeux dans le noir et attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit pour se redresser et regarder autour de lui. Cette sensation était étrange, comme des picotements à l'arrière de son crâne... Dans son crâne. Ça ressemblait un peu à la sensation de Severus en train de construire ses barrières, en plus... agréable.

Il réfléchit un instant et en déduisit que c'était sûrement les pensées de quelqu'un qu'il captait, et que puisque ses barrières n'étaient pas extrêmement puissantes, il sentait la sensation sans en capter le sens exact.

Son regard tomba sur le lit à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, juste sous la lumière de la lune.

Pomfresh ne pouvait se permettre de sceller totalement l'infirmerie juste pour Harry, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser errer dans le château alors qu'il pouvait capter les pensées de tout le monde dans l'école jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Alors hier, lorsque l'attrapeur d'une des équipes de Quidditch était tombé de son balai et qu'il avait besoin de repos, elle ne pouvait l'empêcher d'accéder à ses soins.

Harry haussa les épaules et se rallongea. Qu'importe.

Malheureusement, alors qu'il laissait le sommeil l'envahir, ses barrières vacillèrent et il se retrouva dans le rêve du deuxième pensionnaire de l'infirmerie. Et quel rêve.

.

 _Ça ressemblait beaucoup à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Draco, le soir où il avait stabilisé son réseau, et Harry su que c'était un souvenir. Et de nouveau, quel souvenir._

 _Harry avait déjà vu l'endroit, pas en vrai certes, mais en vision ; ces mêmes visions qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis la cinquième année, qui lui pourrissaient ses nuits. Le Manoir Malfoy avait dû, un jour, être magnifique, d'une splendeur sans égale, mais... Après tout, avec un Seigneur Noir comme Voldemort entre ces murs, ces derniers ne pouvaient que suinter, que mourir à petit feu dans la noirceur qui se dégageait de ce monstre._

 _Harry resta calme, sachant parfaitement que c'était un souvenir et non une vision, qu'il ne pouvait rien influencer même en se réveillant tout de suite, et voulait-il vraiment ne pas assister à ça ?_

 _Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de moldu à torturer dans le grand salon des Malfoy. Il y avait des mangemorts, certes. Il y avait Voldemort qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce en ricanant, emporté dans un discours mégalomane aussi jouissif et agréable pour lui qu'une bonne branlette sous la douche le matin. Autour de lui, ses disciples, disciples de la première guerre et d'autres, de plus jeunes, des enfants, des enfants de Poudlard. Les fils et filles des mangemorts, découverts contrairement aux adultes, gardaient un visage neutre et détaché, mais Harry sentait l'euphorie et le plaisir flagrant de celui dont l'esprit s'était ouvert à Harry._

 _Le Gryffondor grinça des dents et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Voldemort s'approcher des jeunes gens de son âge mais aussi d'autres plus jeunes, l'une des Serpentardes présentes était seulement en troisième année, par Merlin ! La fixant, Harry réussit à apercevoir le tressaillement léger de la petite quand Voldemort glissa son doigt sur sa joue en ricanant, déclarant qu'elle deviendrait une magnifique femme, peut-être aussi belle que sa douce Bellatrix et que la faveur qui allait lui offrir en la faisant l'une des siennes lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle désirerait. Harry grimaça alors que la petite avait un visible mouvement de recul provoquant la colère du Seigneur noir qui lui envoya un doloris._

 _Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et détourna le regard en essayant d'échapper à ce souvenir, au plaisir que l'élève qui regardait une de ses jeunes camarades se faire torturer et hurler de douleur sur le sol. Quand Voldemort leva le sort, l'élève ressentit même une pointe de déception et Harry eut envie de vomir. Mais on ne pouvait pas vomir dans un souvenir, quand on n'était même pas dans son propre corps. Alors il se secoua et reprit contenance pour observer Voldemort marquer les jeunes élèves l'un après l'autre ; la toute nouvelle génération de mangemorts._

 _Harry frissonna, la gorge serrée, en réalisant que Draco aurait pu faire partie de ses enfants, de ces jeunes gens qui prenaient les uns après les autres la marque et Harry se demanda si certains avaient véritablement envie d'être ici, si ce n'était celui dont il avait infiltré l'esprit. Le teint de Théodore Nott était un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire, mais peut-être était-ce l'éclairage ; le regard de Pansy Parkinson était fixe face à elle et elle avait l'air éteinte et n'était pas maquillée et ses cheveux pas coiffés, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient venus la chercher au petit matin ou très tard le soir, peut-être pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être ici._

 _Harry observa Voldemort s'approcher de lui - enfin, de s'approcher de l'élève qui assistait à la scène - et l'élève défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise._

 _C'était une bonne idée de la part de Jedusor, que de marquer les enfants à un autre endroit que les mangemorts de la première vague. Désormais, les marques trônaient sur leurs épaules gauches, plus exactement sur leur torse juste au-dessus de leurs aisselles. Ainsi les élèves pouvaient se promener partout où ils voulaient et en manches courtes s'ils le désiraient. Et puis ils pouvaient montrer leur avant-bras et les Aurors pouvaient lancer autant de sorts pour détruire un glamour qu'ils voulaient, il n'y en aurait aucun à retirer._

 _Puis cette réunion de marquage prit fin. Les enfants de mangemorts rejoignirent leurs parents et rentrèrent chez lui, les enfants qui étaient là parce qu'un oncle, une connaissance, quelqu'un de leur entourage les avaient introduits ici, partir à leur tour - et resta enfin l'élève, qui était là par pure conviction._

.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la nausée tordait son ventre et il chercha à se calmer en inspirant et expirant lentement, contrôlant sa respiration à outrance. Quand il fut certain de ne pas régurgiter son dîner, Harry se redressa dans son lit, une main posée sur son front. Il tremblait mais c'était supportable, il sentait déjà son état s'améliorer.

Il faisait toujours nuit et un vague tempus lui apprit qu'il n'avait été plongé dans ce souvenir qu'un peu plus d'une heure pendant seulement un quart d'heure.

Les informations qu'il avait récoltées durant ce rituel d'intronisation et ce qui avait suivi lui avaient donné beaucoup d'informations. Des informations qu'Harry était sûr que l'Ordre ignorait, parce qu'il n'avait pas reconnu Severus parmi les Mangemorts adultes. Peut-être même que Severus ignorait totalement l'existence des jeunes initiés qu'il y avait dans sa maison, et ignorait définitivement ceux des autres maisons de Poudlard.

Harry jeta un regard au lit où dormait tranquillement l'élève. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait ressentir pour cet élève qui se révélait être un raciste pur et dur qui avait rejoint Voldemort de son propre chef, qu'il aimait sa marque plus que tout au monde et avait offert à Jedusort une dévotion proche de la névrose, le parfait équivalent masculin de Bellatrix.

Harry ne savait pas qu'il avait cela en lui.

L'élève avait offert d'être un espion implacable pour son Seigneur et Maître, lui proposant même de trouver un moyen pour lui amener Harry sur un plateau d'argent en s'infiltrant dans son groupe d'amis. Voldemort l'avait raillé et lui avait lancé le défi d'y arriver, et Harry avait ressenti les plans de l'élève pour s'occuper de lui comme si c'était ses propres idées. Il fallait reconnaître que ça avait quelque chose de... Malsain.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se lever avec sa baguette et de se glisser jusqu'à lui pour ... Pour faire quelque chose.

Puis il se reprit. C'était la guerre après tout. Voldemort, après un an passé à faire le tour du monde pour acquérir un peu plus de puissance, d'étendre son nom de terreur sur la planète tout entière avec quelques boucheries par-ci, par-là, trouver des contacts peu recommandables dans la communauté sorcière internationale... était enfin rentré au pays avec pour motivation de prendre le contrôle de ce dernier. Et d'enchaîner avec le reste du monde bien entendu, ses petites gens minutieusement et astucieusement bien placés sur le globe.

Et de ça, Severus n'en avait aucune idée, Harry en était sûr. Il venait de l'apprendre dans l'esprit de l'élève - lui qui croyait que c'était un souvenir de cet été, venait d'apprendre que ce marquage datait de l'année d'avant. Draco n'était pas présent parce que Narcissa et lui avaient été à Azkaban ce jour-là, Voldemort ayant regretté à voix haute leur absence. Parce que cet élève, tellement épris du point de vue de Jedusort, s'était mis à fouiner et à laisser son oreille traîner, prenant le plus d'informations possible, offrant à Harry des conversations inédites censées être secrètes. Incroyable.

Harry se frotta le menton en se rallongeant. L'esprit de l'élève était assez protégé pour que Harry ne capte aucune de ses pensées en pleine journée mais en pleine nuit, comme avec tout le monde, les protections de l'esprit flanchaient toujours un peu, mis à part pour les grands Maîtres très habitués comme Severus. Mais entre la somnolence qui avait pris Harry et le souvenir fort en émotions de l'élève, le Gryffondor avait été happé dans sa tête.

Il fixa le plafond, son esprit dérivant. Dès le lendemain, quand le Directeur viendrait le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, Harry lui expliquerait ce qu'il venait de voir - les marques déplacées sur un autre endroit du corps, ses espions dans le monde entier, à peu près tout. Est-ce qu'il allait parler des élèves ayant pris la marque ? Oui. Allait-il lui dire de faire quelque chose ? ... Pas encore.

Les Serpentards ne pouvaient être que prêts à ce qu'on les soupçonne. Mais les élèves des autres maisons ? Ils étaient désormais en guerre, Voldemort était de retour sur le sol anglais et avait contacté l'élève de l'infirmerie ainsi que sûrement les autres.

Jusqu'alors, Harry grondait d'être un legimens naturel, parce qu'il ne voyait cela que comme un désagrément de plus. C'était sans doute le cas, mais avec ce qui venait de se passer ? Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre grâce à cette capacité ? A ce don ?

Ils étaient en guerre, et peut-être était-il le temps pour Harry de s'investir avant la confrontation finale.

.*.

Draco se crispa dans son fauteuil alors que le bruit caractéristique du tableau s'ouvrant se fit entendre.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et inspira doucement pour se reprendre. Il s'était pourtant préparé pour ce moment-là. Il avait juste à faire la première phrase, c'était toujours ça le plus difficile. Dès qu'il sera lancé, tout irait parfaitement bien.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ravala un sourire narquois en voyant le Gryffondor qui partageait ses appartements s'avancer en traînant des pieds, son avant-bras devant sa bouche ouverte avec un bâillement à se déchirer les joues.

\- Bah alors, la reprise est si dure que ça ? Railla-t-il en décroisant les jambes.

Voilà, premier contact. Tout allait bien.

Harry sursauta et lui lança un regard noir, une main sur le torse.

\- Non mais, tu vas bien ?! Tu veux me tuer en fait, c'est ça ? Gronda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu ne le verrais même pas venir, déclara-t-il avec une moue.

Le Gryffondor roula des yeux mais eut un sourire. Il lâcha son sac sur le sol et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Draco.

\- Mais ouais, putain.

\- Langage, Potter.

\- J'me langage comme je veux, le taquina le brun en le singeant.

Draco observa son profil.

\- Tu risques pas de me refaire un malaise, j'espère.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil en souriant.

\- Nan, c'est terminé, c'est bon.

\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? Ne put se retenir Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de froncer les sourcils et s'assit en tailleur tourné vers lui, adossé à l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Mione et Ron ne t'ont rien dit ?

Draco haussa un sourcil en le fixant, lui disant clairement d'un regard « _Tu poses VRAIMENT la question, idiot de Gryffondor ?_ ». Harry soupira en secouant la tête.

\- OK. Euh... Par quoi commencer... Soupira-t-il.

Le Serpentard l'observa se frotter le crâne en plissant des yeux, une moue sur le visage.

\- Eh bien, tu te souviens quand tu m'as parlé de la Transe en début d'année ?

Draco hocha la tête. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché à en savoir plus, même s'il aimerait VRAIMENT savoir - parce que, je vous le rappelle, Draco fût, était et serait toujours une véritable commère - mais la Transe étant quelque chose de tellement personnel qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à taquiner Harry pour savoir ce qui se passait.

\- D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu l'as fait et que tu en as parlé au Professeur Snape. Sans cela, j'aurais sûrement fait ma vie sans avoir connaissance de toute une partie du monde magique, soupira le Gryffondor. Je veux dire... J'avais jamais fait de Transe.

Draco cligna des yeux.

\- Aucune... Aucune ?

Il avait cru que Harry en avait fait une - il y était forcément passé, il était un sorcier ! - mais qu'il ne l'avait pas... sut. Pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Mais Harry secoua la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Aucune aucune. Enfin... Dumbledore pense que j'en ai fait une il y a bien longtemps mais que je ne m'en souviens pas. En fait, il se trouve que...

Il fit une grimace.

\- L'infirmière m'a fait un check-up et on s'est rendu compte que je n'avais aucun réseau magique, aucun Noeud et... Incapable d'entrer en Transe parce que mon Noyau était... déréglé.

Draco se redressa en le regardant.

\- Mais... de... Quoi ?

Il se foutait de lui là, non ? Harry lui offrit un pauvre sourire désabusé.

\- Tadaaaa~ Bienvenu chez moi.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Attend, pas de réseau ? Mais comment tu peux être... Enfin...

\- Comment je suis un sorcier, tu peux le dire hein. C'est une question qu'on est en droit de se poser.

Harry se frotta la nuque et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Dumbledore pense que ma première Transe, je l'ai expérimenté quand j'avais un an, le soir où j'ai survécu au sort de mort et que c'est pour ça que je ne m'en souviens pas. Il pense aussi que ma dose de magie accidentelle que j'ai fait pour me protéger de l'Avada, plus certainement la magie de ma mère qu'elle a déployée avant de... mourir pour me protéger, PLUS la magie de Vold... enfin, de Jedusort, tout ce barda aurait peut-être surchargé mon réseau et il a implosé.

Draco observa le Survivant qui portait définitivement bien son nom, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

\- Alors toi... Tu es vraiment un cas.

Harry grimaça et lui tira la langue.

\- C'est pas d'ma faute ! Gronda-t-il. Ça m'amuse pas vraiment, cette histoire... Du coup, j'ai pas fait de Transe quand j'ai eu ma première baguette et ma... ma magie s'échapperait de moi sans que j'en aie le contrôle, puisque je n'ai pas de réseau. C'est pour ça que mes sorts directs sont puissants, mais que les sorts qui doivent durer me font cruellement défaut.

Le Gryffondor soupira et posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé pour soutenir sa tête alors qu'il regardait Draco.

\- Toujours est-il que, pour me faire des barrières en occlumencie, il faut que je tombe en Transe. Mais pour tomber en Transe, il fallait que je ressente comment le faire pour pouvoir le reproduire. Alors avec l'aide de ton parrain, j'ai choisi Hermione pour m'aider et on a commencé à travailler. Tous les deux soirs, elle tombait en Transe et avec un sort, j'essayais de la suivre pour faire une Transe Partagée. On a mis à peu près trois mois pour tomber en Transe partagée - et on a aussi... peut-être fait un cas de conscience partagé.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre, passionné.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que je réussis beaucoup mieux mes potions depuis quelque temps ? Sourit le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Ce qui est une honte, d'ailleurs. Un Gryffondor bon et potion, et puis quoi encore.

\- Hermione est très forte en potions,

\- C'est une Serdaigle refoulée, ça compte pas, balaya Draco d'un revers de main.

Harry rit en secouant la tête.

\- N'importe quoi.

Il prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant ses pensées.

\- Quand on a commencé à réussir à tomber en Transe partagée à chaque fois, j'ai commencé à essayer de mon côté tout seul. Ça a été assez rapide, je dois reconnaître. Après ça, Severus m'a dit qu'il y avait un moyen de reconstruire mon réseau, en forçant ma magie à prendre une certaine forme dans mon corps.

Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, se frottant le menton. Puis il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisit, mais en gros, ma magie s'est souvenue comment elle était initialement placée dans mon corps avant que mon réseau implose et plus je me forçais, plus elle se mettait instinctivement comme ça. Et puis la veille de mon malaise, ça c'est... - Il claqua des doigts - ça c'est débloqué. Ou plutôt, bloqué et remis dans le bon sens.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Tu as eu un surplus de magie, devina-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant et grimaçant à la fois.

\- Nan... C'est plus... bizarre que ça encore.

Draco cligna des yeux en regardant son camarade, un sourcil haussé.

\- Ce n'est même pas étonnant venant de toi en fait, je m'attends au pire... Vas-y, développe.

Harry sourit, amusé.

\- Tu sais déjà que je suis fourchelang, et en effet, un de mes croisements se trouve au niveau de mon muscle stylo-hyoïdien, qui est lié au fourchelang apparemment. Et puis...

Il ricana amèrement.

\- Et puis. On a découvert où était mon Nœud... Un Nœud bien entendu peu commun, parce que ça ne serait pas marrant sinon...

\- Bon, accouche Potter, grogna Draco en le voyant tourner autour du pot.

\- ...Il se trouve que je suis un legimens naturel.

Draco hoqueta et ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'une sueur froide dévalait sa colonne vertébrale. Mais Harry ne sembla pas remarquer.

\- Q... Quoi ?

Le Gryffondor soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Mouais, un legimens naturel, un des trucs les plus rares chez les sorciers, avec le fourchelang... je suis sûr que si je fais un effort, je vais me découvrir metamorphomage, soupira-t-il en levant son regard au ciel.

\- Mais... Ça veut dire que ...

\- Ouais. Ce matin-là, même si je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, j'entendais les pensées de tout le monde dans le château. Et crois-moi, c'est un des trucs les plus douloureux que je connaisse.

Il grimaça en se frottant la tête, se souvenant sûrement de cette épreuve.

\- Enfin, j'entendais presque toutes les pensées.

\- Et... maintenant ? S'inquiéta Draco.

Non mais pourquoi avait-il réalisé son attirance pour Harry Potter que maintenant ? Pourquoi il avait pas attendu un peu ? Ou mieux ! Qu'il ne le réalise pas _du tout_ !

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Maintenant ça va. Severus m'a construit les bases des barrières de protections, puisque apparemment, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, et j'ai passé les deux jours à l'infirmerie à les renforcer, bien à l'abri derrière un sort de Dumbledore pour que les pensées de tout le monde ne me viennent pas. Alors normalement, mise à part peut-être une pensée et/ou une émotion très puissante, je n'entendrais rien.

Il regarda Draco avec un sourire un peu mesquin.

\- Et ne t'en fais pas, Severus m'a assuré qu'avec les barrières que tu avais, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre si je ne le voulais pas.

Draco put respirer plus librement. Parce qu'il savait que jamais Harry n'entrerait dans sa tête sans sa permission. Peut-être que quelques années plus tôt, il l'aurait fait, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier si Draco ne préparait pas quelque chose de mauvais, mais aujourd'hui ? Non, impossible. Son ami ne lui ferait pas ça.

\- D'ailleurs, à propos de ça...

Draco reporta son attention sur Harry, qui paraissait un peu gêné. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre lui, ses chaussures abandonnées au pied du canapé, et grimaçait légèrement.

\- Tu sais, le soir où mon réseau s'est reconstruit et que je t'ai rejoint dans ta chambre... Commença doucement Harry.

 _Aucun sous-entendu Draco, calme-toi, garde tes hormones en contrôle_ , se fustigea le Serpentard en s'empêchant de rougir.

\- Je sais que.. durant la nuit, tu as eu des cauchemars et que tu as revu ce qui s'est passé cet été. Je le sais parce que... Enfin, jusque là, je croyais juste avoir eu une imagination très fertile, où j'avais essayé de m'imaginer ce qui t'était arrivé... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne l'ai pas voulu, mais j'ai vu et j'ai assisté à ce qui s'est passé cet été.

Draco se crispa et se sentit pâlir. Harry continua sans le regarder, gêné.

\- Alors je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, je le sais. Mais même si je ne savais pas ce qui se passait et même je n'avais pas de contrôle dessus, je voulais que tu le saches, je n'ai pas le droit de te cacher ça et je suis désolé d'être entré dans ta tête sans le vouloir, termina Harrry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le Serpentard déglutit et se décrispa légèrement. Harry n'allait pas le forcer à parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Ce... Ce n'est rien. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne savais ce qui se passait et... Et tu n'avais le contrôle dessus de toute façon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il se frotta les mains, inspirant doucement.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Quand Harry lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, Draco se dit que c'était bien sa veine, avoir un coup de cœur pour un legimens naturel qui n'avait pas encore totale contrôle sur ses facultés. Il se sentait déjà assez fébrile comme ça, voilà qu'il allait devoir être très vigilant pour que Harry ne se doute de rien et que Draco ne laisse rien filtrer non seulement par son comportement mais aussi par ses pensées. Ça, c'était un sacré défi...

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Guest :** Héhéhé, en effet ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus :D j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus tout autant :)

 **Yoko78 :** Je suis bien contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Euh... Eh bien, je poste deux fois par semaine et j'avais posté le jour même, alors non, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ^p^'

* * *

 _J'avais dit que je ne postais pas deux chapitres cette semaine, mais comme j'ai bientôt terminé l'écriture de LQUA, j'avais envie de le faire. L'écriture, j'ai bientôt terminé l'histoire en elle-mêmz. Et plus la fin arrive, plus je me dit " Mais où est passé l'OS, le petit OS que je voulais faire, hein ? " xD_

 _Voilà voilà... En fait, voyez, tous les chapitres qu'il y a en plus, c'était juste pour expliqué une chose, et une seule : Le rêve de ce chapitre. Le noyau, le noeud, tout ça n'étaient là que pour une seul chose : Que Harry ai une explication logique quant à sa plongée dans l'esprit de quelqu'un :) Voilà voilà !_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plus :D Je vous dis tout de même à Lundi pour la suite et je vous fais plein de gros bisous ! xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	39. Chapter 39

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** QU'EST-C QUE VOUS ATTENDIEZ, HEIN ? ÇA Y EST, ÇA ARRIVE ! \O/

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est vraiment trop cool, la meilleure étoooou !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **39** **-**

Ron soupira en faisant demi-tour avant que la Gryffondor ne le voie. Hermione et lui n'étaient plus ensemble depuis un mois maintenant, et même s'ils pouvaient discuter sans qu'aucune tension ne s'installe entre eux, la situation était un peu différente. Après tout, hier ça avait été la saint Valentin et Ron avait accepté le rendez-vous de Lavande sans réaliser la date. Il avait été un sacré abruti sur ce coup-là. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la Gryffondor, bien au contraire, mais sa récente rupture était justement ce qu'elle était : récente. N'était-il pas quelqu'un d'ignoble à afficher son intérêt pour une autre personne aussi rapidement ?

Ron secoua la tête en grondant. Il se sentait nul. Nul de chez nul. Hermione ne méritait pas ça et Lavande encore moins, à quoi jouait-il ?

Pestant et grommelant comme seul lui savait le faire, le plus jeune des fils Weasley sortit dans le parc et soupira d'aise quand le vent frais de ce mois de février lui fouetta le visage. Il n'y avait que peu de vent mais de temps en temps, il se levait, comme maintenant. Et même si Ron était normalement quelqu'un de frileux, avoir un peu de fraîcheur aujourd'hui lui faisait du bien.

S'installant dans le parc sur une pierre, il leva le nez vers le ciel en se grattant le menton.

Il fuyait tout le monde aujourd'hui, Lavande, Hermione, les Gryffondors... Les deux femmes, c'était normal, enfin il trouvait cela normal - il était un peu mal à l'aise avec tout cela. Quant aux Rouges et Ors... Eh bien, même si la plupart des Gryffondors s'étaient calmés et ne disaient plus rien sur Harry, certaines personnes avaient pris ses... Ses propos méchants du début d'année pour argent comptant. Comme Seamus malheureusement, et il était le plus virulent depuis. Ron regrettait amèrement les propos qu'il avait tenus en début d'année, il était allé beaucoup trop loin... Mais emporté par son caractère de cochon, il n'avait rien voulu lâcher, et s'il n'avait rien ajouté à ses premières vociférations, ces dernières pesaient tout de même lourd. « _Traître_ », c'était dur comme mots. Mais comment Ron aurait pu savoir ?

... Cela dit, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir non plus. Alors certes, il savait maintenant que Malfoy... Enfin Black, avait refusé la marque et se retrouvait sans nom ni fortune, sous la protection de Sirius. Mais Ron ne l'avait pas su à l'époque, tout ce qu'il voyait lui, c'était que Harry n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver dans le train alors qu'il le faisait à chaque fois ; il n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir au fait qu'ils étaient toujours officiellement en froid et quand Hermione était venue le voir pour lui dire que Harry était avec Malfoy et qu'ils ne s'engueulaient pas... Quand ils les avaient vus tous les deux tranquillos dans le train, à discuter comme les meilleurs amis sur monde... Il l'avait très très très mal pris.

Il n'avait pas mesuré ses paroles quand il l'avait traité de « _Traître_ » en revenant dans son compartiment avec tous les autres Gryffondors... Ça avait fait le tour du train en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire Quidditch.

Ron était quelqu'un de jaloux et quelqu'un de possessif. Voir SON meilleur ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi... affreux que Malfoy... Il avait totalement pété les plombs et pendant plusieurs mois, il s'était fustigé de sa réaction mais se pensait être dans son bon droit.

Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Heureusement que Hermione et Malfoy les avaient enfermés dans les appartements avec tout ça, parce que Ron savait reconnaître le fait qu'avec son caractère, il ne serait pas venu voir Harry avant des lustres. Certes, ce n'était plus comme avant...

Ron soupira et se frotta la tête.

Il avait foiré dans des proportions gigantesques et plus rien ne serait comme avant avec son meilleur ami.

En parlant de meilleur ami... En relevant la tête tout en réfléchissant, il aperçut la touffe brune dudit meilleur ami traverser le parc d'un pas rapide. Fronçant les sourcils, Ron se redressa pour essayer de le voir un peu mieux et même s'il était loin, le rouquin réalisa parfaitement que Harry fulminait. Il connaissait son meilleur ami sur le bout des doigts.

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

Sautant sur ses pieds, le Gryffondor se hâta à la suite du Survivant qui se dirigeait rageusement vers le lac noir. Il réussit à le rattraper alors que Harry faisait les cent pas au bord de l'eau, se penchant quelques fois pour attraper une pierre et la jeter loin en grognant.

Ron l'observa un instant, revoyant bizarrement le moment de leur quatrième année où Hermione leur avait servi de petite chouette postière... Sauf que cette fois-ci, Ron n'avait pas besoin d'Hermione, il devait aider son ami tout seul.

\- Harry ? Tenta-t-il doucement.

Son ami refusa de le regarder, n'ayant peut-être même pas réalisé qu'il était là. Ron le regarda continuer de tapisser le fond du lac avec les caillasses qu'il y avait tout autour avant de s'approcher et d'attraper doucement son poignet.

\- Hey, Harry...

Le Gryffondor, la respiration hachée et le visage tordu dans une grimace, cessa de s'agiter sans pour autant regarder son meilleur ami. Ron retira la pierre de sa main et le guida doucement loin du bord du lac pour le faire s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Il s'installa à côté de lui et sortit une bouteille d'eau du sac de cours - quelle magnifique invention des moldus ! Hermione en avait toujours eu une sur elle et Ron avait pris l'habitude d'en faire de même. Docilement, encore perdu dans ... qu'importe ce qui s'était passé, Harry se laissa faire et but quelques gorgées d'eau. Ron resta près de lui, le surveillant du regard et attendant qu'il se calme.

En effet, sa respiration se fit plus calme et les rougeurs sur ses joues s'estompèrent peu à peu. Son regard se fit moins hanté et quand il déglutit avant de soupirer, Ron sut que Harry était de retour. Il passa doucement sa main dans son dos.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry hocha lentement la tête en ramenant ses jambes et ses genoux contre son torse.

\- Merci Ron, marmonna-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Le Gryffondor tapota doucement son dos.

\- Quand tu veux, mon pote.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire avant d'observer le paysage face à lui. Ron chercha à ne pas montrer que le silence l'angoissait mais... ouais, le silence l'angoissait totalement. Il s'agita un instant sur place - oui, il se dandina, certes... - avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés, soucieux.

\- Je sais qu'on est encore un peu... bancales l'un auprès de l'autre, mais t'es mon meilleur ami. Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, alors si tu veux en parler... Commença-t-il un peu maladroitement.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre et le regarda une nouvelle fois.

\- Je...

Il sourit d'une manière tout aussi maladroite.

\- Merci mon pote. C'est juste...

Il grimaça un peu douloureusement avant de soupirer.

\- J'en ai juste... plus qu'assez d'être Harry Potter, marmonna-t-il enfin.

Ron plissa les paupières mais hocha tout de même la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Avant, il n'avait pas compris : Il était Harry Potter, par Merlin ! C'était... il était riche, il était connu, il avait tout pour lui ! Et puis il avait commencé à voir vraiment comment les gens se comportaient avec lui, aveuglés par son nom. Et même lui avait été aveuglé par son nom, au début. Il avait grandi, bercé par les histoires grandioses du grand Harry Potter. Mais maintenant, c'était juste son pote, son meilleur ami, il oubliait totalement qu'il était le grand Survivant, celui qui avait survécu au sort de la mort et qui avait détruit Voldemort à même pas un an.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit-il en serrant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Harry inspira profondément et soupira rageusement.

\- Depuis un petit mois...

Il rougit un peu et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Je... je... Je sors avec quelqu'un.

Ron haussa les sourcils et commença à sourire.

\- Ooooh... Vraiment ? Et c'est qui ? Je le connais ?

Harry tourna vite la tête vers lui et un sourire soulagé étira ses lèvres.

\- Euh, je... Oui. Mickael Sharps, à Poufsouffle, tu vois qui c'est ?

Ron réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, il est sorti avec Seamus pendant un temps, je crois.

Le Survivant haussa les sourcils, surprit.

\- Seamus est... Je savais pas qu'il était gay.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant ?!

Ron ricana un peu.

\- J'avoue que pour le coup, tu es vraiment le dernier au courant... On le savait tous, il n'y avait même pas besoin d'en parler en fait. Tu te souviens quand Ginny sortait avec Dean en cinquième année ? Bah Seamus ne traînait plus avec nous, parce qu'il était Sharps.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Il ne m'en a rien dit...

\- Après tout, je ne crois pas que tu aurais bien pris le fait qu'il se mette à te parler de ses ex, non ?

Harry ricana doucement et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux...

Il inspira et fixa un point dans le paysage, une rougeur rampant sur ses joues.

\- Hier, c'était... on a passé la journée ensemble et puis... Et puis la Salle sur Demande était juste...

Il se mordilla la lèvre et ses joues rougirent encore plus.

\- Tu sais... C'était la Saint-Valentin, c'était juste le parfait moment pour qu'on soit plus... intime, murmura-t-il enfin dans un souffle.

Ron comprit et se sentit aussi rougir. Il n'était pas gay, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'attirance pour un autre homme ; et malgré ses frères qui étaient eux-mêmes gays, il avait toujours cette... Cette timidité quant à la sexualité.

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il aurait sûrement rougi tout autant si son meilleur ami s'était mis à parler de sexualité hétérosexuelle.

En fait, Ron était timide, voilà.

Le cadet des Weasley se racla la gorge et hocha la tête.

\- Oui... oui, je vois, couina-t-il à moitié.

Il fronça les sourcils et se secoua la tête pour éviter de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Puis il réfléchit et se rappela l'éclat de colère de Harry un peu plus tôt.

\- Ça c'est... Si mal passé que ça ?

Harry, toujours rougissant, secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, c'était... C'était même très bien.

Harry grimaça et Fred et George avaient beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP trop raconté de détails bien salaces à un petit Ronald de 13 ans après que ses parents avaient eu LA discussion sur le sexe avec lui et Ginny, pour que le jeune roux ne comprenne pas que certes, peut-être que ça avait été bien, mais s'ils avaient été... "jusqu'au bout", Harry avait dû avoir un peu mal.

Ron cligna des yeux avant de secouer de nouveau la tête pour ne TOUJOURS PAS s'imaginer son meilleur ami "en dessous".

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Ce matin... Ce matin en me réveillant, j'avais mes protections qui s'étaient un peu affaiblies pendant la nuit.

Harry déglutit et ses rougeurs disparurent alors qu'il pâlissait.

\- Michael n'a pas de protection d'occlumencie et... J'ai capté ses pensées... Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Quand Harry leur avait expliqué, à Hermione et à lui, qu'il était un legimens naturel, les deux Gryffondors - qui savaient tous deux à quel point ça pouvait être rare, grâce à ses recherches pour Hermione et à son appartenance à une vieille famille pour Ron - avaient été emballés et avaient demandé à Harry comment ils pouvaient bien l'aider. Harry leur avait raconté tout ce que Snape lui avait expliqué, et Harry leur avait certifié - même s'il n'y était pas obligé - qu'il n'allait jamais rentrer dans leur tête sans leur accord. Il leur avait aussi expliqué les protections qu'il avait et le risque que pendant encore quelque temps il ne puisse pas se contrôler au réveil ou lors d'une émotion trop forte.

Ron ravala une grimace en s'imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer.

\- Tu as entendu quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plus, devina-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules, désormais l'air plus triste qu'énervé.

\- Apparemment, je suis un amant... très bon pour un novice... mais je suis un petit-ami décevant...

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis trop gentil, un peu trop timide pour un Gryffondor, et ce n'était pas... comme ça qu'il s'imaginait le Grand Harry Potter, soupira le Survivant.

Son meilleur ami gronda, prêt à sauter sur ses pieds.

\- Il se fout de qui, le petit Poufsouffle, hein ! Pesta-t-il.

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever et d'aller apprendre la manière de traiter son meilleur ami à Michael Sharps. Il savait bien que les blonds, c'était le mal !

\- T'embête pas, Ron... Soupira le jeune homme.

\- Mais ... !

\- Je suis sérieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que ça allait être différent cette fois. Cho voyait en moi son dernier lien avec Cedric, Ginny s'était construit toute une image faussée de moi depuis qu'elle est toute petite, et si j'ai bien compris, c'est la même chose avec Mickael. Il a tout de suite senti que ça s'essoufflait vite, mais il ne voulait pas me faire de mal... Mais après la manière dont je m'étais... offert, il ne se voyait pas me quitter maintenant, parce que c'était trop méchant pour lui que de casser à la Saint-Valentin.

Ron grimaça et se rapprocha pour passer son bras sur ses épaules.

\- T'inquiètes mon pote. Un jour, tu vas te trouver un gentil petit sorcier qui te mérite, qui ne verra que le Harry génial que tu es. Il y aura quelqu'un qui ne verra pas le Gryffondor, qui ne verra pas le Survivant, qui verra juste Harry, le bonhomme au grand cœur et à la grande gueule.

Harry éclata de rire et secoua la tête, les yeux fermés. Ron sourit, contente d'avoir réussi à lui redonner le sourire, même pour quelques secondes.

\- T'es pas croyable... Sourit le Survivant - non. Harry.

Ron tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Allez viens. On va aller se trouver quelque chose à grignoter et on va pester sur les pauvres gens qui ne sont rien à côté de nous !

Le roux sauta sur ses pieds et tendit la main vers Harry pour l'aider à se lever. Son ami le regarda avec un sourire un peu mesquin sur les lèvres.

\- Fais gaffe, Ron. Ton côté Malfoy ressort, ricana-t-il en se levant.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, outré.

\- Ah non ! T'as pas le droit !

Le parc fut traversé par le rire clair de Harry et les grognements de Ron. Le soleil perça les nuages et c'était parfait.

.*.

.

« _Granger ne sait pas se taire. Tu veux que je m'occupe de Sharps ? Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser s'en sortir comme ça,_ _pas_ _en tant que Serpentard honoraire._ »

.

Harry cligna des yeux en regardant l'écriture fine de Draco, petit bout de parchemin qu'il venait de trouver sur la table de la salle commune de leur appartement. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant, les yeux rivés sur ce petit mot. Draco... Draco lui avait écrit un message ? Il tourna la tête en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers. Ledit Serpentard arriva dans la pièce, le nez dans un livre et deux grimoires coincés sous son coude. Harry l'observa s'installer dans un fauteuil sans lui jeter un regard, plongé dans sa lecture.

Mais apparemment le regard de Harry était un peu trop pesant puisque Draco releva la tête et croisa ses yeux. Il haussa un sourcil sans rien dire et Harry sourit en levant le petit bout de parchemin.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Serpentard honoraire ?

Draco renifla dédaigneusement et agita rapidement sa baguette. Le bout de parchemin s'embrasa et Harry couina en le lâchant. Il n'y eut que quelques cendres qui tombèrent sur le sol.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas bien ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter, susurra Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry envoya un regard blasé au Serpentard qui retourna à sa lecture avec un petit sourire supérieur. Le Gryffondor sourit en roulant des yeux. Il n'était pas croyable...

.*.

.

« _Je m'en sors tout seul, va plutôt t'occuper de ton... usurpatrice. Il me semble qu'elle commence à prendre racine sur ton trône._ »

.

Le sourire supérieur qu'arbora Draco durant toute la journée retourna Harry à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, lui arrachant un sourire à son tour. Mais si Hermione, Ron et Neville trouvaient que Harry déprimait largement depuis qu'il avait quitté Mickael, Neville trouvait que le Gryffondor s'illuminait un peu trop quand le Prince des Serpentards entrait dans la pièce. L'Héritier Longdubat secoua la tête en ricanant, le sort semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec Harry et Draco - quelle ironie. Le Serpent d'Or et le Lion d'Émeraude.

Au-dessus de tout cela - ou du moins c'était ce que les gens pensaient - Luna souriait tendrement et fièrement. Parce qu'elle avait eu raison dans le Poudlard Express : Ça allait être une très bonne année.

* * *

 _Héhéhé, alors ? ;) Ça commence à devenir sérieux, cette histoire ! - au bout de 40 chapitres, on peut dire qu'il était temps. Mais je ne regrette rien !_

 _Pour les Reviews, je le répète : **/!\** A mon plus grand damne, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur ! **/!\** Je suis en ce moment-même en vacance chez ma tante et j'ai donc la possibilité d'aller dans le seul cybercafé à la ronde pour prendre un ordi et m'occuper des reviews et des postages de chapitres. Mais à 15 euros la demi-heure d'internet, sachant que j'ai 120 reviews de retard et que je répond à peu près à 10 reviews tous les quart d'heure, DISONS que je n'ai pas trop l'argent pour. Sachant en plus que j'ai répondu à quelques reviews sur mon téléphone, mais je suis perdu dans un trou paumé sans 4G, et que j'ai donc bouffé tout mon forfait internet en deux jours tant la connexion est looongue et leeeente. Donc, il va falloir que vous attendiez encore un peu, que je retourne en cours et que je monopolise un ordinateur de la BU. _

_En attendant, j'_ _espère que cela vous a plus :D Je vous dis à jeudi pour la suite et je vous fais plein de gros bisous ! xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - et puis mon mail : plume ( pouiiiint) eowin (arobaazeuuuh~) gmail ( pouiiiint) coum :D__


	40. Chapter 40

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Biiiiientôôôôôt ! \O/

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est vraiment trop cool, la meilleure étoooou !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **40** **-**

Neville fronça les sourcils en fixant Harry.

Ils étaient tous les cinq installés à une des tables les plus loin du bureau de la bibliothécaire pour pouvoir parler au cas où sans se faire remarquer. Oui, tous les cinq : Harry, Ron, Hermione, lui et Malfoy... Enfin Black. C'était un groupe très étrange, mais Malf- Black... Bref Draco, pouvait être d'une aide incroyable pour les cours de potions - Pourquoi Neville avait décidé de s'entêter et de prendre Potion en dernière année alors qu'il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal ? Après tout, même s'il avait eu, par il ne savait quel miracle, une note lui permettant d'accéder aux potions pour la septième année, c'était toujours Severus Snape qui s'occupait de cette matière. Et puis, Harry et même Hermione semblaient apprécier le Serpentard, même si ce dernier n'était pas si différent d'avant. Même Ron ne disait rien ; en fait, les deux s'ignoraient le plus possible et s'ils avaient VÉRITABLEMENT à parler, ils arrivaient à être neutres. Mais même si Draco faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser, Neville voyait parfaitement les petits regards qu'il lançait à Harry.

Tiens, parlons-en du Gryffondor, justement.

Depuis quelques jours, Harry semblait traîner derrière lui tout le poids du monde, et au vu des regards que Ron lui lançait de temps en temps, il savait ce qui se passait - et Hermione, Draco et lui s'inquiétaient pour le Survivant. Il était tellement triste, un peu déprimé mais grâce à ses amis, il arrivait à sourire de nouveau. Mais la veille, ils l'avaient trouvé endormi dans la bibliothèque, à cette même place, affalé sur la table et la tête dans les bras, dormant paisiblement alors que Luna fredonnait une douce chanson en lui caressant les cheveux.

Depuis, plus personne ne le laissait seul et Draco s'occupait de veiller sur son sommeil. Mais Neville savait que Harry avait besoin de quelque chose pour se changer les idées. Il baissa son regard sur son devoir de Défense et soupira. Il avait un peu de mal avec le professeur de cette année. Oh, certes, il était très compétent, presque aussi bon que Remus Lupin de troisième année, mais le problème avec cet homme était qu'il était trop... Scolaire. Pas aussi scolaire que Dolores Ombrage - Neville frissonna en pensant à cette... à ce crapaud immonde - mais il s'était mis un point d'honneur à leur faire rattraper tout le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé ces dernières années. Et quatre ans de sorts défensifs basiques en une année ? C'était presque impossible. Ils voyaient la théorie, faisaient quelques essais de pratique puis passaient au suivant sans s'attarder.

Neville n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Bien entendu, ça allait sûrement être suffisant pour les Aspics de fin d'année, mais pour la Guerre ? Neville avait commencé à perdre ses illusions en fin de cinquième année - voire même un peu plus tôt, cette année précise avait été un peu bouleversante - et ne se voilait plus la face : Même si V-Voldemort s'était fait discret depuis la bataille du ministère, Neville savait très bien que la Guerre était là, tapie dans l'ombre, attendant le bon moment pour leur sauter à la gorge. Et le Gryffondor savait qu'ils allaient devoir y faire face, qu'ils allaient être en plein milieu de ce conflit - parce que Harry était au plein milieu de ce conflit, que le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à lui et d'aller venir le chercher à l'école, et qu'importe si des enfants étaient sur le chemin.

Non seulement Neville était l'ami de Harry, mais en plus, sa vie et sa liberté étaient elles aussi menacées et le Gryffondor n'allait pas laisser les choses se dérouler sans se battre.

\- Je pense que l'on devrait reformer l'AD, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Autour de lui, les grattements de plumes sur les parchemins cessèrent et Neville releva la tête pour trouver tous les visages de ses amis le fixer. Il sourit un peu, amusé.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? S'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Neville haussa les épaules et montra ses cours de défense devant lui.

\- Il est bien, hein, je ne dis pas. Mais ce n'est pas avec le peu de temps qu'on passe sur ces sorts ... pour le moins basiques... Enfin, on les maîtrise à peine, ces sorts - et pire que tout, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont beaucoup nous servir, soupira le Gryffondor.

Hermione cligna des yeux et Ron renifla.

\- Mouais, t'as pas tort, acquiesça le roux.

\- Ce ne serait pas bête, en effet, marmonna la jeune femme en réfléchissant, les sourcils froncés.

Harry les regarda avant de soupirer un peu.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare à toutes les éventualités, Harry.

\- Je sais bien, mais quand même...

Neville se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un sourire. Les cours donnés par Harry en cinquième année lui avaient manqué l'année dernière. Après tout, Harry lui avait toujours donné envie de se battre, pas en tant que Survivant, mais en tant qu'ami. Et cette petite étincelle dans les yeux du Gryffondor, celle-là même qui s'était allumée en pensant à la possibilité de reprendre l'AD, donnait encore plus envie à Neville de se démener pour que Harry survive à cette guerre et s'épanouisse.

\- Mais est-ce qu'on a le temps pour ça ? Je veux dire, on a nos cours, il faudrait trouver des créneaux horaires, faire comme les profs... Si ça se passe comme avant, ça va être... un calvaire à mettre en place.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Neville tourna la tête vers un Draco Black qui les observait, les sourcils haussés, l'air ennuyé mais aussi perdu. Ron ricana.

\- Aaaaaah, la fouine, bien sûr ! Tu te souviens, quand tu nous faisais chier en cinquième année ! Gronda-t-il sans vraiment être méchant.

Draco cligna des paupières puis ricana à son tour en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Ouais... Ombrage était une salope.

\- Oh ! Depuis quand tu jures, toi ? S'indigna Hermione en souriant, le fusillant du regard.

\- Parce que c'est faux, peut-être ?

\- Il marque un point, Mione, s'amusa Harry.

\- Oui, enfin il a fait fort, quand même, à l'époque, grogna Ron en se laissant aller dans sa chaise et en fusillant le Serpentard du regard.

Se dernier renifla en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Madame était très proche de Lucius, il fallait que je fasse ce qu'on attendait de moi.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Cela dit, j'assume avoir profité de tous les avantages que cela pouvait m'octroyer...

Harry secoua la tête en secouant la tête et soupira en se tournant vers lui.

\- Bref, avec les cours qu'elle nous faisait... Et parce que ça pouvait l'ennuyer un peu, on a monté l'AD.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- L'armée de Dumbledore, éclaircit Neville.

\- Quel nom pompeux, renifla le Serpentard.

Ron grimaça et se mit à bouder.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, exactement ? Je me suis toujours demandé, continua le blond en souriant narquoisement avec un coup d'œil vers le Weasley.

Hermione se frotta le crâne, se décoiffant totalement, comme durant ses premières années à Poudlard.

\- On peut dire que c'était un groupe... de soutien ? On revoyait et on travaillait tous les sorts qui pouvaient nous servir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle sortit un parchemin et commença à griffonner dessus, marmonnant à voix basse. Harry soupira.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir remettre le couvert ?

\- Harry, ça nous a beaucoup servi au ministère. On a appris plus de choses depuis, on va mieux s'en sortir, acquiesça Ron en se redressant.

\- Ça sera moins bouilli, tu verras. Ça sera plus complet, nous aurons plus d'aide je pense, et puis nous sommes plus matures. On mettra juste plus de sécurité... Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je vais trouver. Tu verras. On pourrait demander de l'aide, faire une demande officielle pour un groupe de soutiens, un... Un club de duel ! C'est parfait ! Commença à s'exciter la jeune femme.

Harry fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Attend, tu t'emballes un peu vite, je trouve...

\- Non ! Justement, c'est juste parfait, nous aurions dû nous y prendre plus tôt ! Neville, tu es un génie ! Harry, tu vas me faire une liste des sorts qui pourraient nous servir et que tu voudrais apprendre aux jeunes.

\- Mione... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez... Enfin, c'était marrant, en cinquième année, mais je ne peux pas prétendre être assez bon pour apprendre à d'autres personnes que-

\- FAIS HONNEUR À TON COURAGE INTERIEUR, HARRY ! Explosa-t-elle soudainement.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux en observant son amie, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ma belle, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise de son propre éclat de voix, et son regard s'embruma.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis tellement fatiguééééée, j'en peux pluuuus !

Et sous le regard perdu de Harry, Neville, Ron et Draco, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, comme une enfant de moins de trois ans qui avait un gros chagrin.

Harry fut le premier sur ses pieds. Il contourna rapidement la table et s'accroupit à côté de son amie, qui tentait de ravaler ses sanglots en pressant ses mains contre sa bouche.

\- Hey, bah alors ma Mione ...

La jeune femme secoua la tête en pressant ses mains contre ses yeux, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Harry secoua doucement la tête et se releva tout en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Allez viens, on va prendre l'air...

Il jeta un regard à ses amis et Draco hocha la tête, tout comme Ron, qui fixait son ex-petite amie d'un air douloureux. Les deux jeunes Gryffondors quittèrent donc la bibliothèque, et les trois autres jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant avant de se remettre à travailler.

.

Une heure plus tard, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, l'air fatigué et le visage froissé. Il sourit un peu en voyant Neville, Ron et Draco assis autour de Luna à la table des Serdaigles. Il les rejoignit d'un pas tranquille en ravalant un bâillement et se laissa tomber à côté de Draco.

\- Vous étiez où ? Et Hermione ? Où est-elle ? S'inquiéta tout de suite Ron en fixant son meilleur ami.

\- Elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle ne se calmait pas alors je l'y ai emmené.

Harry bâilla et s'excusa de ne pas avoir eu le temps de se mettre une main sur la bouche.

\- Elle nous fait un surmenage d'après Pomfresh. Elle va la garder cette nuit et ce week-end, la forcer à se reposer.

\- Et toi ? Tu étais où ? S'enquit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres et se sentit rougir.

\- Je... Je me suis endormi à côté d'elle, marmonna-t-il.

Luna sourit doucement alors que les trois garçons se moquaient de leur ami : Neville en cachant son rire derrière sa main, Draco en souriant narquoisement, les yeux au ciel, et Ron.. Eh bien Ron, son rire résonna dans toute la salle comme avec un Sonorus.

\- Roooon... Gronda Harry en le fusillant du regard mais avec un sourire.

Mais ce faisant, il croisa un regard bleu qui le fixait, juste derrière Ron, à la table des Poufsouffles. Son sourire se fana alors que Mickael lui offrait un petit sourire timide et Harry tourna la tête, serrant les poings. Il était quelqu'un de "trop gentil", hein ?

La rupture avec Mickael ne datait que d'une petite semaine, et la douleur et la colère étaient toujours présentes, brûlant dans son torse.

La dispute qu'il y avait eu le week-end dernier le lendemain de la saint-valentin aurait pu faire trembler et détruire les fondations de Poudlard. Le Poufsouffle lui avait reproché d'avoir brisé sa promesse, d'être entré dans sa tête sans sa permission - Et Harry avait crié un peu plus fort pour savoir ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Ils s'étaient époumonés jusqu'à s'en brûler la gorge et très vite, leurs paroles avaient dépassé leurs pensées. Harry était parti avant de frapper Mickael, parce qu'il ne le méritait pas... Pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était pas exactement comme les gens s'étaient imaginé et s'imaginaient encore !

Oui, il avait été un peu timide, mais Mickael était son premier petit-ami ! Et même ! Mis à part Ginny, il n'avait pas tant de 'connaissances' romanesques que ça. Mais si avec la jeune femme, il n'avait jamais initié le premier contact - ça aurait peut-être dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille d'ailleurs - avec Mickael, c'était bien différent. Harry prenait beaucoup les devants, il était très tendre - d'une manière un peu bancale, c'était vrai - mais apparemment, Mickael trouvait que ça ne correspondait pas à l'image du valeureux Gryffondor qu'il s'était imaginé.

Depuis une semaine donc, Mickael tentait de revenir auprès de Harry. Il s'était excusé, il était venu presque le supplier de le pardonner et de leur redonner une chance. Mais les pensées qu'il avait eu le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin, alors que Harry s'était réveillé nu blotti contre lui, résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. « _**Peut-être que je ne devrais pas le quitter maintenant, il est vraiment bon pour un puceau.**_ »

Et puis quoi, encore ? Il était peut-être un Gryffondor timide mais il n'était pas con non plus, merci bien !

\- Hé...

Harry sursauta un peu en sortant de ses pensées sous le léger coup de coude entre les côtes et tourna la tête. Draco le regardait calmement, ses yeux détaillant son visage d'un air soucieux bien dissimulé mais que Harry voyait.

\- Ne pense plus à lui.

Harry eut un petit sourire et secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n'était même pas étonnant qu'il sache parfaitement ce qui se tramait dans son crâne.

\- Tu vas à Pré au lard demain ? Demanda Draco en se rapprochant un peu.

Le Gryffondor se servit un peu de rôti en frissonnant, sentant la chaleur de la jambe de Draco contre la sienne. Il sourit doucement.

\- Je sais pas... Hermione n'y va pas, elle reste à l'infirmerie, alors...

\- Tu devrais y aller, Hermignone ne va pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer~

Draco et Harry tournèrent tous deux la tête vers Luna, assise juste en face du Serpentard. Elle était en train de faire des grimaces dans le reflet de sa cuillère puis la posa pour leur sourire.

\- Croyez-moi. D'ailleurs Harry, on devrait aller aux Trois Balais, je crois que quelqu'un veut te voir...

L'air un peu rêveur qu'elle avait et sa voix... C'était un de ces moments "Loonesque", où la jeune femme savait plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Alors Harry hocha la tête puis fit comme Draco quelques instants plus tôt, il lui donna un petit coup de coude entre les côtes.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il presque d'une petite voix.

Draco sourit d'un air un peu mutin.

\- Comme si j'allais laisser un Gryffy comme toi seul avec Loony. Elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. Et toi, tu vas te retrouver à courir partout comme un poulet sans tête.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, mais ne put se défaire de son sourire du reste de la journée.

.*.

Le lendemain donc, Harry, Luna et Draco se retrouvèrent tous les trois à l'entrée des Trois balais pour y trouver...

\- Fred ? Georges ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les gars ? Sourit Harry, agréablement surpris.

Les deux jumeaux sourirent en se regardant avant que Fred ne s'approche pour attraper Harry et Draco par les bras, tandis que Georges faisait une jolie petite courbette face à une Luna souriante qui lui répondit par une révérence. Les Weasley conduisirent les plus jeunes à une table - le tout avec un Draco qui semblait être totalement bloqué sur la situation.

\- Il se trouve, cher petit lionceau, commença Georges.

\- Qu'on voulait te voir, continua son frère.

\- On savait grâce à Ronny que c'était jour de sortie...

\- On espérait te trouver...

\- Mais pas accompagné par un petit serpent ! Clamèrent-ils d'une seule voix, tout sourire.

Draco cligna des yeux - encore - et Harry sourit.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, je suis un très bon charmeur de serpent, s'amusa-t-il.

\- On voit ça.

\- Et pas le plus moche dans tout ça, sourit Fred en observant Draco.

Ce dernier sembla se réveiller et fronça les sourcils.

\- Who. On se calme, les belettes.

\- Ouh, c'est qu'il mordrait, dit donc ! S'amusa Fred avec un rire.

\- Mais tu sais, on a encore deux infiltrés dans l'école, continua Georges.

\- Il parait que tu te ramollis, susurrèrent-ils d'un air complice.

Harry rit et secoua la tête.

\- Ne tentez pas le diable, les gars, les prévint-il alors que Draco reniflait dédaigneusement.

\- Je vais chercher à boire !

Les quatre garçons tournèrent la tête vers la blonde qui se débarrassait de son écharpe bleue et grise pour la poser sur la chaise. Avec une petite mélodie, la jeune femme fit demi-tour et se dirigea d'un pas sautillant vers le comptoir pour aller commander des boissons à Madame Rosemerta.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé un hibou ? Demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur la conversation.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

\- Tu allais vouloir savoir pourquoi on voulait te voir.

\- Et comme on savait que si tu savais, tu allais te défiler...

\- ... Autant me prendre en traître, quoi, termina Harry en haussa un sourcil, amusé.

\- Rhooo, tout de suite les grands mots, dramatisa Georges.

\- Mais c'est ça, acquiesça Fred.

\- Exactement ça, confirma son jumeau avec un grand sourire et un grand hochement de tête.

Harry rit avant de s'étrangler quand les jumeaux posèrent une grosse bourse juste devant lui. Le Gryffondor fronça doucement les sourcils en fixant cette chose étrange des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez préparé... Commença-t-il à s'inquiéter.

Il connaissait les jumeaux. Il les connaissait même trop bien. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'ouvrir la bourse, qu'allait-il y trouver dedans ? Qu'est-ce qui allait lui sauter à la tronche ?

\- Ce n'est pas piégé, c'est même très sérieux, le rassura Fred en se moquant de ses précautions.

Toujours un peu suspicieux, le jeune homme attrapa doucement la bourse un peu plus grosse que son poing et l'attira à lui. Ne quittant pas les jumeaux des yeux, histoire de vérifier s'ils étaient véritablement sérieux, il ouvrit délicatement la bourse. Mais il ne voyait rien sur le visage des jumeaux, si ce n'était de l'impatience sans aucune filouterie. Alors il baissa le regard.

\- Nan mais quoi ?!

Dans la bourse, des dizaines de galions. Les sourcils froncés, il fusilla les jumeaux du regard en repoussant la bourse vers eux.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que l'argent que je vous ai donné... Non, pire : Que je vous ai offert, je ne veux pas le récupérer !

\- Non, non Harry. Tu comprends pas, commença Georges en secouant la tête.

\- On ne te rend pas l'argent que tu nous as offert, pas du tout.

\- C'est ta part du gâteau.

Harry les regarda sans comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

Fred s'étira sur sa chaise et Georges tapota de ses deux mains sur la table d'un air presque hystérique.

\- Tu es propriétaire de la moitié de la boutique.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! S'offusqua Harry, perdu.

\- Ah mais si ! Tu nous as fourni la moitié du capital de départ qui nous a permis de contracter un crédit pour ouvrir la boutique.

Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Attendez, quoi ? On peut prendre des crédits dans le monde sorcier ?

Oui, c'était la seule chose qu'il retenait.

\- Naaan, Papa n'arrêtait pas d'en parler pendant un moment, et Hermione lui a bien expliqué ce que c'était. On a tendu l'oreille et on a trouvé une banque moldue, avec un banquier au courant pour le monde sorcier - et on a pu prendre un crédit.

\- Mais si tu ne nous avais pas offert ce tel capital de départ, on n'aurait jamais pu avoir tout l'argent dont on avait besoin, on n'aurait jamais pu commencer.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Mais... Mais... marmonna-t-il, un peu perdu.

\- Non, 'Ry. Il n'y a pas de mais, mon grand, le coupa Fred.

\- Écoute. Ça marche tellement bien qu'on a pu rembourser le crédit en un an seulement, et on commence à faire des bénéfices !

Les jumeaux montrèrent la bourse.

\- Ta part du gâteau ! Clamèrent-ils en même temps.

Harry soupira.

\- Mais j'ai pas besoin d'argent...

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent.

Les deux Weasley étaient soudainement bien plus sérieux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

\- C'est notre manière à nous de te montrer que nous sommes très sérieux à propos de notre boutique. Tu peux en faire tout ce que tu veux, c'est la moitié de nos gains pour le moment et l'argent va continuer à rentrer. Tu es notre partenaire en affaire, depuis le début. En nous offrant l'argent pour la boutique, on t'est redevable.

Harry gigota un peu sur sa chaise.

\- Vous ne m'êtes redevable en rien...

\- Ah, Luna a besoin de nous je crois, Forge !

\- Mais tout à fait, Gred ! Allons l'aider !

Les deux garçons sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bar, abandonnant Harry à son sort face à la bourse remplie d'argent. Le Gryffondor fixa d'un œil vide les pièces qu'il apercevait.

\- Tu as donné de l'argent aux jumeaux pour leur boutique ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Draco. Il en avait presque oublié sa présence... Ok, il avait totalement oublié sa présence. Alors Harry se secoua un peu pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Draco, princièrement installé sur sa chaise, montra la bourse du menton.

\- Ah, ça...

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres en tirant de nouveau la bourse vers lui pour jouer avec les pièces.

\- Eh bien... Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, expliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu basse.

Draco ne dit rien mais se redressa pour bien l'écouter.

\- Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas gardé l'argent, il n'en était pas question, pas après la mort de Cedric. Alors je leur ai donné l'argent.

\- Mille Gallions ?

Harry hocha la tête et le regarda en souriant un peu.

\- Mouais... Je veux dire... je ne voulais pas le garder, ils en avaient besoin... C'était un bon compromis, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Draco hocha la tête et fixa la bourse, réfléchissant.

\- Tu devrais accepter l'argent, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas besoin !

\- Ils te l'ont dit, ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Et je peux comprendre pourquoi ils veulent à tout prix t'inclure dans l'affaire.

Il se frotta le menton.

\- Prend plutôt ça comme ça l'est : Tu as investi dans une affaire qui marche - et cet argent, tu l'as gagné autant qu'eux.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait...

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais encore un Malfoy, le coupa Draco en agitant la main, il n'était pas rare que je donne de l'argent par-ci, par-là. Pour dépanner, tu vois. Et mise à part une personne, jamais personne ne m'a jamais rembourser.

\- Je n'ai pas prêté de l'argent, je leur ai offert de l'argent, c'est... C'est différent, non ?

\- Bien sûr, mais le point est...

Draco plissa des yeux en dodelinant de la tête, réfléchissant.

\- Je pense que c'est un moyen pour eux de te prouver qu'ils sont vraiment tes amis, qu'ils ne sont pas proches de toi juste pour ton argent. Je peux comprendre ça.

\- Mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas amis avec moi pour mon argent ou mon nom ! S'offusqua Harry.

\- Et je pense qu'ils le savent eux aussi. Mais je crois surtout qu'ils en ont besoin, d'une certaine manière. Pour taire les rumeurs ou... Ou juste parce qu'ils désirent être de bons commerçants en commençant par gérer leurs actionnaires.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je dis ça, je dis rien.

Harry reporta son attention sur la bourse, réfléchissant à ses dires.

.

Quand Georges, Fred et Luna revinrent, Harry avait pris une décision.

Il fixa les jumeaux, très sérieux.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais je ne veux qu'un tiers. Je veux pas... Je ne veux pas la moitié, c'est beaucoup trop. Vous méritez tout le reste, c'est vous qui faites tout le boulot. Mais si vraiment vous voulez que je sois... partenaire en affaire, un tiers seulement. C'est tout. On est d'accord ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et sourirent, tendant tous deux la main droite vers le Gryffondor.

\- Deal !

* * *

 **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

 **Rose** : Ahahah, je pense que tout le monde le voudrais ;) Mais non. Désolé. Sans rancune ? :D

Ahahah, ils auraient pu, en effet, mais... non. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder, le Drarry prend beaucoup de temps déjà.

 **Guest** : Ouais, ne m'en parle pas. Je vais essayer de réccupérer mon retard tout de même :) J'aime beaucoup Neville. il va être encore plus badass dans la suite ;) Bisous !

 **Flo** : Bah dis donc ! C'est que tu m'as manqué ! :O La fin approche, la fin approche... Vingt-deux chapitres tout de même xD On a l'temps de voir venir :P plein de bisous à toi aussi :coeur:

* * *

 _Je suis désolé pour le retard que j'ai prit dans les publications, vraiment :/ Mais je viens de rentrer de vacances, je vais pouvoir me remettre à la publication ^^_

 _Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore : J'AI TERMINE L'ECRITURE ! Yep ! 62 chapitres :D Et je suis très fière de moi, héhéhé._

 _Bon. J'avoue que les derniers chapitres sont angst. Mais eh, c'est la guerre, que voulez-vous. ( SPOILER :_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais c'est un happy-end ;D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN SPOILER )_

 _Voilà voilà... C'est tout :D Aaaalors, sinon... Sinon, je n'ai plus que mon projet secret à écrire. Avec un peu de Petopher – Teen Wolf fandom – Maaaais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à corriger et à publier. Comme Nouveau Cycle, qui est terminé, qui attend juste d'être corrigé._

 _Je poste deux chapitres pas semaines pour LQUA, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Blitzz a donc du temps pour écrire elle-même. La pauvre, je la surmène. Alors je ne peux décemment pas lui demander de corriger TOUS mes textes. Ma deuxième bêta, TenshinNeko, n'a plus internet depuis le nouvel ans, j'ai juste eut la possibilité de lui parler un peu il y a deux, trois semaines, pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien – je veux dire, on se parlait tous les jours et là bim, plus de nouvelles ? J'avoue avoir eut un peu peur. Mais ça va, alors tout va bien xD_

 _MAIS je ne peux donc pas compter sur elle pour me corriger aussi. Sachant que j'ai aussi mon crossover Harry Potter/Avengers à faire corriger... TOUT CELA POUR DIRE ! Qui serait d'accord pour me dépanner ? Pour Nouveau Cycle, qui a sept chapitres. Je vais corriger le chapitre deux, mais c'est compliqué quand on a pas accès à son ordinateur. Alors ? Qui d'entre vous aurait la gentillesse de me dépanner pour cette fois ? Si oui, si vous pouviez m'envoyer un petit mail en mode " Coucou ! " à (arobazeuh) . Et les demandes séieuses siou plait, du genre quelqu'un qui aurait le courage de corriger un chapitre par semaine, hm._

 _Bon allez. Je vous embrasse. Et normalement, Jeudi, c'est bon. Je crois. J'espère. Je vous aime !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	41. Chapter 41

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarrrryy ;)

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est vraiment trop cool, la meilleure étoooou !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **4** **1** **-**

Quand ils sortirent des Trois-Balais, Harry semblait être enfin apaisé avec ce qui venait de s'y passer. Il avait tout de même grondé pour payer les consommations de ce jour, mais les jumeaux Weasley avaient été enchantés que le Gryffondor accepte enfin l'argent qu'ils lui devaient. Et Draco s'était retrouvé là, comme un abruti, à l'observer à la dérobée alors qu'il riait tranquillement avec ses amis, sous le regard tendre d'une Luna sirotant une bièraubeurre. Le Serpentard sourit discrètement quand le Survivant, enfin dehors, prit un grand bol d'air frais, les yeux fermés et le nez pointant vers le ciel.

Les jumeaux avaient dit que Belette mâle et Belette femelle leur avaient expliqué la situation et qu'avec l'article qu'avait fait Rita Skeeter sur le Serpentard, Fred et Georges lui offraient toute leur sympathie. Draco ne comprenait et ne comprendrait sûrement jamais les Gryffondors : Ils faisaient confiance à Harry, alors ils lui pardonnaient tout ? Certes, Draco - même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais - avait toujours apprécié les jumeaux avec leurs blagues qui avaient pendant longtemps égayé les couloirs de Poudlard, et maintenant il les respectait beaucoup pour leur affaire florissante. Et même si, de nouveau, il ne disait jamais rien, Draco était vraiment content d'avoir pu les revoir.

À croire que oui, il se ramollissait.

\- Tu as quelque part où aller ?

Draco reporta son attention sur Harry. Le jeune homme brun le regardait, les mains dans les poches et la tête penchée sur le côté, ses lunettes de traviole sur son nez et ses joues rougies par le froid. S'il avait été un Poufsouffle, Draco aurait gloussé en déclarant qu'il était trop mignon. S'il avait été un Serdaigle, peut-être se serait-il questionné sur la couleur incroyable des yeux de Harry, qui pétillaient dans le froid alors qu'il le regardait, attendant une réponse. S'il avait été un Gryffondor, il l'aurait pris contre lui pour l'embrasser en lui déclarant une fougueuse fidélité jusqu'à tout jamais.

Mais Draco était un Serpentard, il était subtil - et le serait avec Harry Potter. Parce que oui, il allait l'avoir. Il le voulait, qui ne le voudrait pas ? Pour un Gryffondor, il était bien. Alors le Serpentard sourit légèrement, plissant des yeux.

\- Je dois rapidement passer à la librairie, répondit-il. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Harry sourit en hochant vivement la tête et se rapprocha d'un pas sautillant. Luna était restée dans le bar avec les jumeaux, prise dans une grande conversation mais Harry avait voulu faire autre chose et Draco l'avait suivi.

Le Gryffondor enfouit sa tête dans ses épaules, frottant son nez contre son écharpe et ses rougirent un peu plus.

\- Ça te dit... Ça te dit qu'après, on se promène un peu avant de rentrer ?

Draco l'observa un instant alors qu'une petite bouffée de chaleur fleurissait dans sa poitrine. Le regard que lui lançait Harry était... le regard timide de quelqu'un d'intéressé. Et Draco n'allait pas cracher dessus. Alors il lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur et se rapprocha.

\- Avec plaisir, commenta-t-il en posant sa main gantée au milieu du dos de Harry pour le guider doucement.

Le Gryffondor trébucha un instant sur ses pieds et Draco ricana, se moquant gentiment de lui.

\- Arrête de rire, marmonna le brun en le fusillant du regard.

Draco haussa juste un sourcil en se rapprochant, sa main toujours contre le dos du Gryffondor.

\- Tu te prends les pieds dans le vide, est-ce que tu veux que je te porte ? Railla-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Who, calmes tes ardeurs, petit, rougit le rouge-et-or en levant le menton d'un air de défi. Je m'en sors très bien sans toi.

Draco l'arrêta et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui et s'empêcha de frissonner alors que Harry se retrouvait très près de lui. Le Gryffondor, les yeux un peu écarquillés, le fixa et Draco se sentit sourire sans pouvoir se retenir alors qu'il était assez proche pour voir ses pupilles se dilater. Il ne le releva pas, jugeant plutôt son ami du regard. Puis il sourit d'un air supérieur.

\- Je suis plus grand que toi, ricana-t-il.

Le regard vert s'embrasa de défi et Harry le fit reculer en lui frappant l'épaule, souriant lui aussi.

\- De trois centimètres, merci bien ! Nigaud, va, gronda Harry en se retournant pour s'avancer dans les rues.

\- Oooh, on a ouvert un dictionnaire, à ce que je vois ! Se moqua Draco en trottinant pour le rattraper, souriant toujours d'un air supérieur.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- Un dictionnaire des synonymes, ouais.

\- Ça te va bien.

Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, mais Draco savait que ses rougissements n'étaient pas seulement dus au le froid. Il se laissa donc distancer par Harry pour l'observer de loin, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Quel Poufsouffle faisait-il, dis donc. Est-ce que Draco savait dans quoi il s'embarquait ? Sûrement. Est-ce qu'il voulait s'embarquer là-dedans ? Totalement. Il savait qu'avec Harry, ce ne serait jamais qu'une histoire de sexe, le Gryffondor - même s'il avait presque terminé à Serpentard - n'était pas de ce style-là. Il était quelqu'un d'honnête et même si une relation sexe-pour-sexe pouvait tout à fait être saine, ce n'était pas le genre de Harry. Avec lui, ce serait tout ou rien.

Hm...

\- Tu viens ? L'appela Harry en se retournant vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Draco sourit et le rejoignit

Ouais. Draco savait où il allait ... et il le voulait plus que tout.

.

Draco ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Un instant, il était en train de flirter - oui, ils flirtaient oui - avec Harry Potter, se préparant à passer une bonne après-midi en sa compagnie, et peut-être envisager d'approfondir leur relation... Et l'instant d'après, Harry se défilait en déclarant qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, qu'il était désolé, et Draco l'avait regardé partir en trottinant.

Tout ça le temps qu'il aille s'acheter le nouveau périodique de potion. Il avait vu Harry discuter et rire avec John Rickers dehors, et ça avait dû être assez sérieux pour que Harry le laisse en plan pour aller avec lui.

Et même si Harry s'était de nouveau excusé le soir même pour l'avoir abandonné, Draco l'avait toujours mauvaise.

Le lendemain, la rumeur du couple Potter et Rickers faisait le tour de Poudlard.

.*.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement en fusillant les deux élèves du regard. Il était dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna, et à une autre table un peu plus loin, Harry roucoulait sur les genoux de John Rickers.

Draco serra des dents et plissa des yeux.

\- Black, tu recommences.

Le Serpentard fusilla Hermione du regard, qui avait pourtant toujours son nez plongé dans son parchemin. Il réussit à se desserrer les dents.

\- Quoi ?! Pesta-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira et se redressa, posant sur lui un regard froid.

\- Écoute. Harry est notre ami, et c'est aussi le tien maintenant. Alors essaye de garder ton dégoût pour toi, tu veux.

Une semaine. Une semaine que Potter et Rickers sortaient ensemble, faisant glousser une bonne partie de la gent féminine devant le " romantisme " de leur relation. Une semaine que Potter avait changé du tout au tout. Enfin presque. Quand il était avec eux, Harry était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, rien de différent. Mais dès que Rickers rentrait dans la pièce, c'était comme si Potter s'était soudainement transformé en une guimauve dégoulinante de... niaiserie vomitive et pouf, c'était comme si plus personne n'existait sauf le Serdaigle.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui m'avais mise en garde de ne pas faire de bavures, alors je te renvoie le conseil. Mieux, je te renvoie une menace, c'est clair ?

Si Draco n'était pas aussi dégoûté et énervé, il aurait frissonné sous le ton froid qu'avait employé la jeune femme. Mais il n'était pas en état de s'inquiéter.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous allez me faire croire que ça ne dérange personne ?

\- Écoute Black, tonna Ron, mais pas assez fort pour attirer l'attention de Harry ou de son 'chéri'. Harry se remet de sa rupture avec Sharps, il va mieux, il sourit, alors tu gardes tes commentaires pour toi !

\- Il sourit ? Non, il ne sourit pas, il glousse comme une gamine de maternelle devant son chanteur préféré ! Il couine comme une fillette avec des couettes et plein de paillettes !

\- Hey ! Il y a rien de mal à avoir des couettes et à aimer les paillettes ! S'offusqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- C'est une manière de dire, je- mais enfin, sérieusement, vous le trouvez normal, votre meilleur ami ?! S'énerva Draco.

\- Ça te dégoute vraiment, le bonheur des autres, hein ? Renifla Weasley en posant sur lui un regard noir.

Draco serra les poings et les fusilla tour à tour du regard.

\- Alors ça se passe comme ça, hein. Je suis encore le méchant de l'histoire.

Il rassembla ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac.

\- Abrutis de Gryffondor, vous ne comprenez rien à rien, gronda-t-il en quittant précipitamment la table, incapable de rester alors qu'on le regardait comme un pestiféré.

\- Draco, attend...

Mais même la douce voix de Luna ne le calma pas et ne le garda pas auprès d'eux.

Draco quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière. Il avait encore une bonne demi-heure d'étude avant de devoir aller en cours de botanique, alors il décida d'aller se calmer dans le parc.

Rageusement, il balança son sac dans la neige et s'assit sur une pierre. En temps normal, si ce n'était pas l'hiver, il se serait assis comme un malandrin dans l'herbe pour arracher minutieusement de pleines poignées d'herbe. Mais s'il avait cessé de neiger, le parc était toujours blanc et cela ne semblait pas vouloir fondre. Il se mit donc à fulminer dans le froid.

\- Pourquoi tu trouves que c'est n'importe quoi ?

Draco releva la tête et porta son attention sur Longdubat qui s'était approché sans qu'il ne le remarque. Le Serpentard cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Cracha-t-il, espérant le faire fuir.

Mais l'héritier Longdubat secoua plutôt doucement la tête et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Harry, tu trouves toi aussi qu'il est étrange, non ?

Draco le jaugea du regard un instant avant de soupirer rageusement.

\- Il y a être amoureux et devenir complètement idiot, grinça-t-il des dents.

\- Certains diraient que l'un va souvent avec l'autre.

\- Je sais mais pas Potter ! Quand il est heureux avec quelqu'un, il ne glousse pas, il n'a pas besoin d'être comme ça, il... Il irradie. Et avec Rickers, c'est pas ça, ça sonne tellement...

\- Faux.

Draco regarda le Gryffondor, qui soupira. Le jeune homme resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui et enfouit son nez dans son écharpe, grelottant.

\- Harry est tellement bizarre depuis qu'il sort avec lui... T'as raison, ce n'est pas normal. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Hermione et Ron mais la seule chose qu'ils m'aient dite, c'est que je suis un peu trop parano.

Draco le regarda avant de soupirer et de fixer le sol.

\- Et si Rickers l'avait envoûté ? S'enquit le brun d'une petite voix.

Draco réfléchit très sérieusement à la question.

\- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien... Je t'aurais bien dit que non, Rickers n'est pas comme ça, c'est un bon gars, mais... Je le connais très bien... Il n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter de chasser quelqu'un juste parce que l'autre a dit non. C'est même très peu dans ses habitudes... Commenta-t-il en se frottant le menton.

\- Alors il l'a envoûté, assura Neville en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Oh, tout doux le Gryffondor, calme tes ardeurs ! Ricana Draco en l'attrapant par le bras pour le tirer et le forcer à se rasseoir à côté de lui.

Longdubat rougit.

\- J'ai dit qu'il en était parfaitement capable, mais de là à l'avoir fait, c'est une autre histoire, expliqua Draco. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à Potter, je ne comprends pas comment ils en sont arrivés à sortir ensemble.

Le Gryffondor l'observa.

\- Tu le connais si bien que ça ? S'étonna-t-il

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Je suis sorti avec lui, assez longtemps pour commencer à penser à dire à Lucius que le contrat de mariage avec Parkinson était compromis, voire caduc.

Neville esquissa un sourire.

\- Ah oui, ce n'est pas rien tout de même, acquiesça-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Il serra des dents.

\- Mais sérieusement, Potter ?

\- Quoi, tu es jaloux ?

Draco se figea.

En fait, c'était ça. Il était jaloux... Pas de Potter, mais de Rickers. C'était exactement ça malheureusement, il était jaloux, mais pas seulement - Rickers n'était véritablement pas fait pour Harry.

\- Rickers n'est pas celui qu'il faut pour Harry, gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, regardant au loin. Qu'importe qu'il l'ait forcé ou non.

\- Mais, et s'il l'a forcé ? Il faut qu'on l'aide !

Draco plissa des yeux et regarda au loin, l'air sombre.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Tu me tiens au courant, hein ?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers le camarade qu'il avait tant méprisé auparavant et sourit doucement.

\- On va faire ça.

.*.

Draco esquissa un sourire alors que Parkinson se mettait à hurler à la table des Serpentards alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle. Dans le hall, le Prince des Serpentards - il tenait toujours son titre, quoi que pût dire la minorité des élèves de cette maison - sourit un peu plus et rangea sa baguette que personne ne l'avait vu utiliser. Un simple petit sort de confusion et un autre de peur, la "pauvre" Parkinson se retrouvait à voir une multitude de serpents et d'asticots dans son assiette. Comme c'était bêêêêête tout de même - quelle idée de ne pas soigner sa phobie des squamates quand on se retrouvait dans LA maison du Serpent -. Mais elle l'avait cherché, que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle pouvait lui cracher dessus, lui casser du sucre sur le dos sans qu'il ne dise rien ?

Certes, il avait mis du temps à réagir, mais eux aussi. Les premières semaines, les Serpentards s'étaient faits discrets puisque tout le monde avait le regard sur eux, ils ne pouvaient pas "faire payer" à Draco.

Maintenant, ils jouaient les gros bras, intimidation et harcèlement ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, Draco répliquait.

Et il y prenait un certain plaisir, c'était vrai.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

Draco lissa son haut et se retourna vers les portes qu'il venait de passer.

\- Assez, je dois reconnaître, continua-t-il de sourire.

Blaise Zabini renifla, amusé, et s'approcha à côté de son camarade. Il l'observa, un sourcil haussé, puis regarda autour d'eux.

\- Un petit tour avant d'aller en cours ?

Draco hocha la tête et les deux amis quittèrent le grand hall pour traîner dans les couloirs, comme ils avaient repris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques semaines. Le blond comprenait tout à fait pourquoi son ami à la peau noire avait pris ses distances avec lui - à vrai dire, il n'avait lui-même rien fait pour le contacter et avait plutôt tout fait pour l'éviter à tout prix - mais ça lui faisait tout de même extrêmement plaisir qu'il ait profité de l'excuse du Quidditch pour s'afficher de nouveau avec Draco. Et maintenant que le Serpentard blond s'affirmait de nouveau, tout était beaucoup plus simple.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ce petit jeu entre Potter et Rickers ? S'enquit soudainement Blaise.

Draco grinça des dents en resserrant sa prise sur son sac.

\- J'en sais rien, gronda-t-il.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, surprit par son éclat et Draco secoua la tête.

\- Potter est... Enfin, je sais pas à quoi il joue. Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Hm... D'accord. Je ne pensais pas que Potter était du genre à jouer comme ça avec des amitiés.

\- Ils ne sont pas amis, ils sont en couple, grimaça Draco.

Son ami ricana en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Alors vous êtes toujours... Copains, c'est bon ? S'enquit-il en le fixant.

\- Oui, c'est bon, on ne s'est pas prit la ...

Draco arrêta de marcher puis se tourna lentement vers son ami, qui continuait de marcher tranquillement, sans s'intéresser un peu plus au blond.

\- Et d'où tu t'intéresses à les amitiés inter-maisons ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Blaise continua d'avancer et Draco le vit hausser les épaules. Il le rejoignit en le fixant toujours.

\- Tu te fiches totalement de savoir si ma relation avec Potter est revenue au schéma des dernières années.

Blaise ne dit rien. Mais Draco le connaissait mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Blaise ?

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et renifla alors que Draco haussait un sourcil. Blaise le connaissait bien, et Draco savait que ce simple petit geste lui montrait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Est-ce que Potter t'intéresse ? Tenta-t-il.

Cela aurait été étonnant. Blaise n'avait jamais eu le goût pour les hommes mais après tout, les gens pouvaient changer.

Pour preuve, il n'avait pas pris la même marque qui avait caractérisé le chef de la famille Malfoy depuis deux générations quand il aurait dû être la troisième.

Blaise s'arrêta et le regarda, l'air effaré.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il. Pas Potter !

\- Mais quelqu'un t'intéresse, devina donc Draco en hochant la tête.

Le Serpentard passa sa langue sur ses lèvres - tic qui révélait chez lui un acquiescement qu'il tentait de réprimer. Draco observa son ami en réfléchissant puis commença à hausser les sourcils et se mit à sourire.

\- Dis-moi, Blaise... Où étais-tu à la dernière sortie à Près-au-Lard ?

Son ami inspira en levant les yeux au ciel puis se retourna pour reprendre sa marche. Draco sourit un peu plus, fort de sa déduction.

\- On est en hiver... N'aurais-tu pas contracté un rhume ? Qui t'aurait conduit à l'infirmerie le week-end dernier ?

« _\- Je sais pas... Hermione n'y va pas, elle reste à l'infirmerie, alors..._

 _\- Tu devrais y aller, Hermignone ne va pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer~_ »

Luna, Luna, Luna...

Draco ricana et Blaise lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as passé le Week-end avec Granger... Et elle ne nous a rien dit.

Blaise renifla et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Les lionnes comme elle ne sont pas faciles à approcher, je pense qu'elle ne pensait pas me voir rester lui tenir compagnie.

\- Je parie qu'elle t'a étudié sous toutes tes coutures avant même de répondre à ton "Bonjour".

Draco regarda son ami avec un sourire taquin.

\- Enfin, si tu es toujours bien élevé, bien sûr.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la classe de métamorphose, où ils avaient cours avec les Serdaigles d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Alors quoi, c'est tout ? S'enquit Blaise en observant son meilleur ami.

Draco sentit sa tête se pencher sur le côté et il réprima une grimace en réalisant que, ça y était, le monde s'écroulait, voilà que Draco Black-anciennement-Malfoy prenait des tics de Harry-Le-Survivant-Potter.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il sans relever.

\- Pas de moqueries ? Pas de réprimandes ? C'est Granger tout de même, la Gryffondor... Marmonna Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Il faisait claquer son pouce et son index, signe qu'il rougissait intérieurement. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis un " petit con hypocrite ", comme tu me l'as dit bien souvent. Mais tout de même, ce serait même un peu trop pour moi. Je te rappelle que depuis le début de l'année, je passe tout mon temps avec le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors. J'habite même avec.

Il remonta sur son sac sur son épaule.

\- Mais hé ! Granger n'est pas le pire choix qu'il soit, commenta-t-il.

Blaise l'observa et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres serrées.

\- Donc... Tu n'es pas en froid avec Potter.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Donc si un jour, je veux passer du temps avec toi... Tu risques d'être avec ton petit groupe inter-maison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et tu pourras en effet te glisser auprès de nous avec une excuse pour le moins valable, s'amusa le Serpentard.

Le coup de coude complice que lui donna Blaise dans les côtes arracha un rire à Draco et quand la porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser pénétrer la salle de classe de Minerva McGonagall, Draco sourit intérieurement, ayant cette heureuse impression que son amitié avec Blaise avait dépassé un autre cap d'intimité et de confiance.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Héhéhé :D Neville a de bonnes idées je trouve :P C'est exaaactement ça :D

Oui, c'est vrai, on m'a déjà fait la réfléxion ^^ Et je n'y avais pas pensé. Et du coup, Harry non plus xD Alors je ne vais pas l'exploité, désolé x)

Pleins de papouilles .w.

 **Guest** : n'est-ce pas ? :D Neville est bon ! Moi ? un peu d'action physique ? Naaaan, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles *sifflote* Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça va te plaire :P

* * *

 _*baille* pfiou, je suis lessivée._

 _*sifflote puis s'enfuit* Bonne journée !_

 _Bim, bam boum ~_

 _Je vous embrasse ;)_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Je suis en train de rattraper mon retard dans les reviews ! Plus qu'une centaine ! ( plus que. N'importe quoi xD )_


	42. Chapter 42

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarrrryy ;)

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est vraiment trop cool, la meilleure étoooou !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **4** **2** **-**

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

.

« _Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Potter._ »

.

« _Comment ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, c'est pour ça que tu m'_ _évites_ _?_ »

.

« _J'avais cru pendant un instant qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde, mais apparemment je m'étais trompé. Il ne faut pas envoyer de tels_ _signaux_ _, s'ils se révèlent être faux par la suite._ »

.

« _De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ?_ »

.

« _J'aimerais savoir comment ça s'est passé avec John Rickers._ »

Pour la subtilité, on repassera.

.

« _Oh, alors c'est ça._

 _C'est un peu compliqué, Malfoy._ »

.

« _Compliqué comment ?_ »

.

« _J'ai_ _compris_ _, je n'aurais pas dû écourter notre balade à pré au lard, tu l'as mal_ _pris_ _. Écoute, il fallait vraiment que je parle avec Rickers, et une chose en entraînant une autre... Enfin, tu vois de quoi je_ _parle_ _._ »

.

« _Aussi simplement que ça ? Tu_ _inquiètes_ _tout le monde en déprimant et dès qu'une belle gueule se pointe, tu lui_ _sautes_ _dessus ?_ »

.

« _Je sais que vous êtes_ _sorti_ _ensemble, mais par pitié, ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux, c'est puéril, même venant de toi._ »

.

« _Je m'inquiète pour toi, stupide Gryffondor !_ »

Mais ce mot-ci ne termina pas négligemment laissé sur la table de leur appartement, comme leurs congénères. Draco l'avait rédigé puis l'avait déchiré avant de le jeter dans le feu.

Il ne comprendrait jamais.

.*.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider. Le chant de la magie la fit vibrer et elle se retrouva à sourire sereinement.

Elle aimait cette sensation, celle de sentir chaque chose vibrer autour d'elle à une fréquence que peu de personnes pouvaient entendre, voire même percevoir. Le monde n'était pas qu'une succession de couleurs, de bruits et d'odeurs, c'était aussi plein d'énergie, de puissance et de cette chose si imperceptible qu'aucun nom n'avait été inventé.

Autour d'elle, le monde avançait et elle écoutait ses murmures, se laissait submerger par les informations qu'ils lui donnaient, certaines restaient accrochées à son esprit, d'autres s'évanouissaient dans la nature. Passé, présent, futur, rien n'était épargné et Luna ne pouvait juger.

Alors elle se laissa guider une fois de plus, dansant presque dans les couloirs de Poudlard sous un chant que la Magie lui offrait, murmurant à son tour ces mots qui n'avaient aucun sens sous le regard effaré des autres élèves de l'école.

Mais elle s'en fichait - pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Qu'ils la prennent pour une folle, elle était de ces Cassandre et autres vieilles âmes, au Nœud magique fluctuant, au réseau trop chargé et au Noyau trop important, provoquant un trop gros contact avec la Magie.

Elle aimait ce qu'elle était.

Elle se retrouva donc au deuxième étage, qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien pour y avoir passé beaucoup de temps depuis son entrée à l'école. De son pas léger et sautillant, elle entra dans les toilettes, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les réconforts du fantôme de ces toilettes, Mimi Geignarde.

\- Bonjour Elisabeth, salua Luna de sa voix douce.

Mimi Élisabeth Warren, décédée lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets à l'époque de Voldemort, sursauta - autant qu'un fantôme pouvait sursauter bien entendu - et se tourna vers la Serdaigle.

\- Luna ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, s'inquiéta le fantôme.

\- Je sais.

La jeune femme sautilla jusqu'aux éviers, les contourna puis pencha la tête en souriant tristement.

\- Bonjour Théodore, dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Sous les lavabos, un élève de Serpentard était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux ramenés contre son torse et le front posé dessus. Les épaules de Théodore Nott frissonnaient et tremblaient sous ses sanglots et Luna s'accroupit face à lui, les mains sur les genoux et la tête penchée sur le côté, attendant patiemment. Le serpentard releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir, atténué par les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux.

\- Dégage, Loufoqua, marmonna-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, posant juste sa joue contre son genou et resta là, attendant seule elle savait quoi. Dans le regard de Nott passa une ombre de rage et son poing se resserra sur sa baguette, prêt à se redresser pour la maudire. Mais Luna ne bougea pas, clignant juste des yeux avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son regard.

\- Tu veux en parler ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix légère.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te répondre ?!

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Théodore, répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête. Il y aura toujours des épreuves sur ton chemin, des ravins et des rochers, mais au final, tu es le seul maître de ton destin.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent le temps d'un court instant et une teinte de terreur voila ses prunelles le temps d'un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne un regard froid, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, pauvre folle !

\- Théo ! Ne parle pas à Luna comme ça, c'est ma seule amie ! Pesta Mimi Geignarde, qui voletait toujours autour d'eux.

Luna haussa les épaules, se releva et lissa les plis de sa jupe.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Elisabeth. Si Théodore pense qu'il est bien mieux seul et qu'il s'en sortira de cette manière, je ne suis personne pour le contredire.

Elle sourit au fantôme.

\- Même si je pense qu'un joncheruine mettrait beaucoup de temps à s'installer. Cela dit, s'il attend un peu trop, il sera trop tard.

Elle regarda l'élève toujours au sol, qui la fusillait toujours du regard et sourit doucement. Son regard dériva sur son épaule, là où elle sentait le Silence... ce Silence dans la Magie, ce Silence qui n'était pas naturel car aucun endroit dans la nature n'était silencieux, par même les cimetières les moins remplis. Seuls les sorts les plus noirs que la magie accordait aux humains et qui la déclaraient noire, rendaient un endroit... Silencieux. Théodore Nott se figea quand Luna fixa intensivement son épaule, et la Serdaigle sut qu'il savait... Qu'elle savait.

Luna haussa les épaules et se détourna, commençant à raconter sa journée au fantôme. Elle parla de la guerre, des choix à faire et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas, entraînant le fantôme loin de l'élève. Mimi ne réalisa même pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, trop heureuse de revoir cette élève un peu folle, mais qui parlait avec elle comme avec n'importe qui, et sans se moquer surtout.

Luna continua de déblatérer sur les combats qui approchaient, puis se mit à chanter, un peu déçue de n'avoir pu attirer un peu plus l'attention de son camarade de Serpentard. Puis elle quitta les toilettes en dansant sous les chants de la Magie.

.

Le monde était un peu triste en ce moment, et tous les jours depuis une semaine, Luna venait dans les toilettes des filles pour discuter avec Mimi, et une fois sur deux, Théodore Nott arrivait et la regardait avant de repartir.

Alors Luna attendait.

Elle attendait alors que Harry s'ébattait avec John Rickers et que Draco s'énervait de plus en plus de les voir ainsi. Mais Luna, malgré son envie, ne pouvait pas intervenir. Une semaine que le Gryffondor et le Serdaigle sortaient ensemble et d'ici quelques jours, la situation se réglera d'elle-même. Dans les larmes et les cris, certes, mais elle allait se régler seule.

\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?

Luna releva la tête du dessin qu'elle était en train de faire. Face à elle, Nott regardait les coups de crayon avec un regard vide, reconnaissant sans aucun doute son épaule et la marque qui y trônait et qui le dégoûtait. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Ta douleur me déconcentre, répondit-elle d'une voix légère.

\- Je n'ai aucune douleur.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ne pas avoir le choix, continua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un grand honneur que d'avoir été choisit !

\- Les paroles d'un père castrateur dans la bouche d'un fils effacé, chantonna-t-elle ensuite.

Elle se redressa, plissant sa jupe, et rangea ses affaires qu'elle avait étalées sur les lavabos inutilisés, caressant du bout des doigts le robinet et son serpent incrusté. La magie squamate avait toujours ce goût un peu terreux qu'elle aimait bien. Elle fixa ensuite Théodore dans les yeux.

\- Veux-tu que je t'amène auprès de Draco ? S'enquit elle.

Elle sourit doucement quand l'espoir illumina les prunelles du jeune homme, mais il secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais ça...

\- Quand tu te sentiras prêt. Ou quand tu n'en pourras plus, viens me voir.

\- Je... Je n'aurais pas le courage...

\- Alors, profitons de ton pic de courage, asséna-t-elle.

Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira doucement derrière elle, assez lâchement pour qu'il puisse se défaire de sa prise.

Mais Nott se laissa faire et Luna sourit doucement. Tout se passait encore mieux que prévu.

.*.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry ?

Draco gronda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n'est qu'un abruti, marmonna-t-il en griffonnant furieusement sur son parchemin.

Neville le regarda en haussant un sourcil et Draco évita son regard.

Presque deux semaines depuis que Harry roucoulait avec Rickers, et le Serpentard avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il était jaloux - _BIEN ENTENDU QU'IL L'ETAIT !_ \- et le Gryffondor était de plus en plus déphasé. Il ne parlait plus à Draco... Enfin, après les mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés, ils ne se parlaient plus à voix haute et se regardaient à peine. Hermione et Ron ne voyaient pas, ils ne réalisaient pas ce qui se passait avec le Survivant, et c'était tellement frustrant ! Et bien entendu, la seule personne qui était d'accord avec Draco, qui trouvait cela tout aussi étrange, était Neville.

En une seule petite semaine, les deux élèves s'étaient rapprochés, et Draco découvrait dans l'Héritier Longdubat un jeune homme étouffé pendant des années qui s'était épanoui auprès de ses amis, quelqu'un de fort et de droit, de gentil et d'intelligent, de très fort mentalement. En une semaine, Draco avait découvert quelqu'un auprès de qui il aurait pu trouver un ami bien plus tôt... Enfin, presque. Le Neville des premières années était trop... Tête à claques pour que Draco n'en profite pas, il suffisait de voir comment il s'était comporté avec lui.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Draco posa sa plume sur son parchemin et soupira en se frottant la tête.

\- J'ai essayé de ... Mais il croit que je suis jaloux...

Pas de Harry, mais de Rickers. Mais était-il prêt à le dire à voix haute ? Il ne croyait pas, non. Neville referma son grimoire et se pencha vers lui, soucieux.

\- J'ai essayé de parler à Ron et Hermione. Ils ne m'écoutent pas...

\- Et Potter m'écoute encore moins, grinça-t-il des dents.

Ils se regardèrent puis soupirèrent de concert. Neville esquissa un sourire avant de se lever pour ranger le grimoire dans la bibliothèque. Draco le regarda faire puis rangea lui aussi ses affaires afin de suivre le Gryffondor qui lui avait fait signe de venir avec lui.

Les deux élèves quittèrent la bibliothèque avec un soupir et le Gryffondor plissa des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il devrait y avoir une salle commune où les élèves des quatre maisons pourraient s'installer...

Draco le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

\- Avec les tensions qu'il y a en ce moment ? Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée, Longdubat.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense tout de même que ce serait une bonne idée. Seule la maison Serpentard... Eh bien...

\- Les Gryffondors aussi ne se mélangent pas trop, gronda un peu Draco en lui lançant un regard.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense honnêtement...

Il garda la bouche ouverte un instant avant de refermer un peu la bouche.

\- Hm... Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort... En fait, mise à part les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles qui se mélangent plus...

Il soupira.

\- Ouais. En fait, c'est un peu n'importe quoi de parler d'unité des maisons avec ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Draco réfléchit un instant et soupira doucement, déambulant avec Neville à ses côtés.

\- L'unité d'une seule maison, c'est bien. Ça permet de retrouver une certaine... cellule familiale. Passer d'un seul coup de son chez soi à un internat où tu ne connais personne, ça peut faire peur.

Neville hocha vivement la tête.

\- Tout à fait d'accord. Mais...

Il tourna la tête le Serpentard.

\- En fait, la première année devrait être sans maison. Pour créer des liens entre les enfants de onze ans, qu'ils intègrent ensuite une maison sans a priori.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

\- C'est une idée.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le Gryffondor.

\- Une sacrée bonne idée en plus !

Neville rougit un peu, mais sourit malicieusement.

\- Ça m'arrive des fois.

\- Et chaque élève de première année se verrait attribuer un parrain de... Sixième année. Qu'importe la maison dans laquelle ce parrain serait et qu'importe la maison dans laquelle le première année terminerait, l'aîné prendrait soin du cadet jusqu'à la fin de ses études...

Le Gryffondor sourit et plissa des yeux en observant son camarade Vert et Argent.

\- Est-ce qu'on est en train de réformer le système scolaire ?

Draco sourit un peu narquoisement.

\- Je crois bien, oui.

\- Bon, bah on a plus qu'à gagner cette guerre et faire un coup d'état pour mettre tout ça en place ! S'amusa le Gryffondor.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a 'que' ça à faire, s'amusa lui aussi Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Neville se mit à rire et Draco se retrouva à sourire lui aussi.

\- Bonjour les garçons !

Draco et Neville cessèrent leur marche et se retournèrent. Le Serpentard se crispa et referma sa main autour de sa baguette qui était glissée dans la poche interne de sa cape d'école et Neville fit un pas en arrière alors que Luna s'approchait, tirant derrière elle...

\- Luna... Nott... Salua Neville avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

Le Serpentard tiré par la Serdaigle fixait le sol sans relever la tête, peut-être docile dans la poigne de la jeune femme blonde, mais son visage montrait que ça le dérangeait d'être là. Draco referma ses doigts sur sa baguette et la sortit définitivement, gardant son bras contre son flanc, mais les muscles bandés, prêt à attaquer. Mais Luna fredonna doucement en s'arrêtant devant eux. Elle les regarda tour à tour en chuchotant des murmures incompréhensibles. Elle se retourna, posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Serpentard, qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Mais si tu veux, le couloir est par là, montra-t-elle de la tête derrière l'épaule du garçon.

Draco vit son ancien camarade de chambre grincer des dents et son regard se fit froid.

\- Tu es chiante, Lovegood, pesta-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle lui sourit et hocha vivement la tête, faisant danser ses boucles blondes partout autour d'elle.

\- Je sais.

Nott sursauta quand elle se mit à le tripoter - comment qualifier son comportement autrement ? Elle faisait courir ses mains sur le corps du Serpentard qui écarquilla les yeux, ses pommettes rougissant un tout petit peu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Aha ! Clama la Serdaigle en brandissant la baguette du Serpentard.

\- EH !

Elle sautilla en arrière pour l'empêcher de la récupérer et sourit de toutes ses dents. Draco et Neville les regardèrent faire, tous deux interloqués, et les mouvements de la jeune femme furent si fluides et presque irréels que Draco réalisa qu'elle lui avait aussi pris sa baguette seulement quand elle la brandit à son tour.

\- Luna ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Mais elle leva la main, son regard perdu dans un de ses moments « _Loonesque_ » et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je préfère vous retirer ceci. Parce que sinon, vous allez vous envoyer des sorts avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Vous savez, pour une faire une chose incroyable !

Elle se pencha en avant et murmura d'un air complice.

\- Discuter. Comme des adultes, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle prit le bras du Gryffondor contre elle et hocha la tête, levant les deux baguettes dans sa main.

\- Je serais au bout du couloir avec Nev'. Vous discutez, vous réalisez, et seulement quand je serais sûre que vous vous êtes compris, je vous les rendrais.

\- Luna...

\- C'est mon nom, Draco, c'est bien vrai. Mais je vous connais-

\- Tu ne me connais pas ! Gronda Nott, les yeux plissés.

\- -et si vous êtes armés tous les deux, le coupa-t-elle comme si elle ne le réalisait pas, vous serez trop obnubilés par votre défense contre un sort potentiel venant de l'autre pour véritablement vous écouter. Alors s'il vous plaît, les garçons. Faites-moi confiance.

Draco jeta un regard à Nott et le trouva en train de se mordiller la lèvre, le regard braqué sur le sol et les sourcils froncés.

Inquiet et intéressé, voire même interloqué, Draco hocha doucement la tête sans quitter Nott du regard.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait parfaitement que Théodore Nott faisait partie de ces enfants de mangemorts qui avaient pris la Marque. Le Serpentard ne voulait pas vraiment interagir avec lui, mais le comportement de Luna.. Et la réaction de Nott, lui qui - tout comme Draco - avait reçu une éducation pour le moins... Strict, qui portait aussi bien un masque que lui... C'était intrigant.

Et Luna lui avait retiré sa baguette. Bon, elle LEUR avait retiré leurs baguettes... Mais s'ils devaient se battre à mains nues, Draco savait parfaitement qu'il aurait le dessus. Alors il fit confiance à la jeune femme.

Luna sautilla et hocha vivement la tête à son tour puis tira doucement Neville derrière elle. Le Gryffondor fixa les deux Serpentards, mais Draco attrapa son regard et il hocha la tête, lui confirmant que tout irait bien. Alors le Gryffondor se laissa guider, et Luna et lui se postèrent en bout de couloir. Draco les regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Nott. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa un sourcil.

\- Alors ? Susurra-t-il.

Théodore le fixa puis passa une main sur le bas de son visage. Il déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour observer Luna hocher la tête dans leur direction, agitant les mains devant elle comme pour dire " _Allez_ ! ". Quand Draco reporta son attention sur son camarade de Serpentard, qui avait les yeux fermés. Ce dernier inspira et expira profondément avant de lâcher rapidement.

\- J'ai pris la Marque il y a deux ans.

Draco se crispa et fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Nott avait pris la marque - sans Harry, sans aucun doute qu'il se serait retrouvé dans la même situation. Seulement, si Nott avait été marqué deux ans plus tôt, pourquoi pas lui ?

Puis il réalisa. Sa mère. Elle avait tout fait pour l'emmener à chaque fois hors du manoir cet été là, elle devait savoir... Elle le protégeait, comme toujours.

Et puis surtout, pourquoi Nott le lui disait ?

Théodore rouvrit les yeux et fixa son camarade en déglutissant lentement.

\- Et c'est sûrement la pire idée que j'ai eue de ma vie.

Draco cligna des yeux, intéressé et interloqué.

\- Tu regrettes ?

Nott hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je... - Il inspira - je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'aime pas les moldus et je ne supporte pas plus les sang... les né-moldus. Mais je... je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de...

Il serra les mâchoires, faisant grincer l'émail de ses dents.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas ton audace de dire non, gronda-t-il, comme en colère.

Mais Draco voyait bien la douleur et la peur derrière son masque. D'ailleurs, les regards que lançait Nott autour de lui trahissaient l'angoisse qui l'animait.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda Draco.

Nott braqua sur lui le regard d'un animal traqué et acculé.

\- Je... Mais j'en sais rien ! Explosa-t-il soudainement. C'est cette Loufoqua qui m'a traîné jusqu'ici !

Draco plissa des yeux en le regardant trépigner sur place puis Nott le bouscula pour se diriger à grands pas vers Luna et Neville, qui les observaient de loin.

\- Tu ne l'as pas choisi, n'est-ce pas ? Haussa-t-il la voix.

Nott s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai grandi dans une famille similaire à la tienne. Je sais ce que ça fait.

Il se rapprocha et s'arrêta à côté de Nott. Ce dernier avait la tête penchée vers le sol, les poings serrés.

\- Et si je n'avais pas eu de chance, si je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de chance, je n'aurais pas eu le choix moi non plus.

Nott se mit à trembler et Draco continua de l'observer, les mains dans ses poches.

\- Quelqu'un a cru en moi. Reste à savoir si tu as ce qu'il faut en toi pour permettre à quelqu'un de t'aider, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme et douce.

Oui, c'était étrange pour Draco d'avoir ce sentiment... Cette pulsion de vouloir aider quelqu'un qui était dans la même situation que lui l'avait été quelque temps plus tôt, qui aurait pu être lui. Il aurait pu se retrouver dans cette situation... C'était viscéral.

Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui se laissa faire.

\- Au début, Il nous a dit de ne rien changer, de ne rien faire tant qu'il serait hors du Royaume Uni, commença-t-il à voix basse. Pendant un an, c'était rien. Je crois toujours, j'y crois toujours, mais... Il est revenu et... Et ce qu'Il nous a demandé de faire...

\- ... Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ? Demanda doucement Draco en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Théodore se pencha inconsciemment contre lui, comme s'il cherchait son soutien.

\- Je dois recruter. Mais comment... Comment recruter des gens quand on croit à ce qu'on prêche, mais... mais qu'on a réalisé que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire ?

La voix cassée du jeune homme arracha un frisson au Serpentard qui serra doucement son épaule. Nott leva la main et se frotta le visage.

\- Et puis je dois...

Il frissonna et Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire de plus ? S'enquit-il doucement.

\- Je... Ton père m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi... Souffla Théodore Nott derrière sa main avec un spasme incontrôlable.

Draco se crispa lui aussi et déglutit.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

Nott tourna la tête vers lui, le visage décomposé et hanté.

\- Et comment j'aurais pu ... ? L'honneur d'une famille, c'est important, mais... Mais je ne suis pas un barbare, on ne met plus à mort pour une vulgaire histoire d'honneur ! S'offusqua-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il déglutit.

\- Et puis, je te dois beaucoup pour ces dernières années. On n'est pas amis, mais t'as toujours pris soin de nous...

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Draco l'observa, touché par sa détresse et par son honnêteté.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt à tourner le dos à ta famille ? À tes amis ?

Nott eut un rire étranglé un peu amer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Entre Crabbe et Goyle qui sont les nouveaux bourreaux du Lord et Pansy qui devient de plus en plus intenable en essayant de lui plaire... Et puis, c'est ma famille qui m'a mis dans cette position...

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu veux sortir de là ?

Nott secoua la tête.

\- C'est trop tard, marmonna-t-il. Je suis marqué maintenant.

Il grimaça douloureusement.

\- Comme du bétail...

\- Viens, ordonna Draco en le poussant un peu devant lui.

Nott se laissa faire, plus amorphe encore que lorsque Luna l'avait amené ici. Draco passa d'ailleurs à côté d'elle et récupéra leurs deux baguettes, puis il attira Nott jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Théodor, toujours amorphe, ne sembla se réveiller qu'au moment où, après que Draco ai demander à Dumbledore qu'il voulait le voir, la gargouille gardant le bureau du Directeur pivota pour laisser apparaître l'escalier. Théodore regarda l'entrée face à lui et inspira doucement avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. Mais à la deuxième marche, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Draco, le visage froissé.

\- Il faut que tu trouves Potter... Déclara-t-il enfin.

Draco, qui était prêt à le suivre, sentit une sueur froide le traverser.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu forte.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Parce que si Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et moi avons été introduits par nos parents, Rickers s'est présenté de lui-même pour supplier d'être marqué.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait... Un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : EH OUI ! Potter avec Rickers ; ) Ils sont mignons, hein ? 8D Hein ? Hein ? Mouahahaha *fière d'elle * Mais non, pas encore Draco, tu me connais =w= J'aime être en mode méchante. Et c'pas vrai, je ne te brises pas le cœur ;D Je ne suis pas si sadique, tu me connais, héhéhé.

Mais Neville est cool, hein ? ;D Il est trop, je l'adore -w- Ouiii, Blaise est de retour :P Et oui, je le case avec Mione :D

Alors ce chapitre ? :D Hein, hein ?

* * *

... * _regarde à droite* Hum..._

 _*regarde à gauche * Huuuuuum..._

 _*kof kof * BON, bah moi je dois aller repasser mes lacets... Humphr. * fuis *_


	43. Chapter 43

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Héhé... Héhéhé... HEHEHEHEHEEEe ! *s'ettoufe* Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est vraiment trop cool, la meilleure étoooou !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Rappelez-vous que les personnages de cette histoire ont grandit, murit, et qu'ils sont en guerre. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ;)

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **43** **-**

Harry soupira et se frotta la nuque alors que Dumbledore remontait dans son bureau. Le Gryffondor passa une main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux en gémissant. Puis un bâillement lui transperça la gorge et il grimaça en grondant. Il était fatigué, cette semaine avait été folle et très longue. Il s'étira en se disant joyeusement que c'était le dernier jour de la semaine, et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Enfin, il pourrait se reposer si John le laissait un peu tranquille ce week-end. Glissant sa main dans ses poches, il traîna un peu des pieds et se mit à errer dans les couloirs.

Il sortit la montre à gousset que Ginny et Molly lui avaient offerte pour Noël et soupira d'aise en réalisant qu'il avait terminé sa journée - ou presque. Officiellement, dans une demi-heure il devrait aller en cours de défense. Officieusement, Dumbledore lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'était pas obligé d'y assister pour aujourd'hui. Harry avait passé l'après-midi avec le Directeur qui lui avait expliqué où ils en étaient concernant la chasse aux horcruxes. Autant dire : nulle part. Ils en étaient nulle part, et Dumbledore commençait à désespérer, même s'il faisait en sorte que Harry ne voit rien. Mais le Gryffondor était trop habitué à voir au-delà des apparences, avec Draco.

Draco...

Harry fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

Draco Malfoy-Black. Tout un phénomène. Tout allait parfaitement bien et soudainement, le Serpentard s'énervait et le snobait totalement. Le Gryffondor gronda et secoua la tête en pestant intérieurement sur ce fichu gamin. Et c'était véritablement un gamin...

Harry se traîna jusqu'à leurs appartements et s'y installa sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait et à ce qu'il faisait. Il se laissa tomber dans un canapé, abattu et lessivé.

Harry n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Draco, non plus. Mais comme il lui avait dit, la situation était un peu tendue il fallait le reconnaître. Le Gryffondor soupira en posant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, son regard braqué au plafond. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et soupira doucement.

Cela dit... Harry n'aurait jamais dû partir aussi vite, lors de leur après-midi à Prè-au-lard. Il regrettait beaucoup d'être parti comme ça, sans lui expliquer la situation, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Moins de personnes étaient au courant, mieux c'était.

Le Gryffondor se laissa glisser sur le côté jusqu'à être allongé sur le canapé, le regard ne quittant pas le plafond. Il grimaça en réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux semaines. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et roula sur son flanc droit, fixant la cheminée qui ronronnait doucement. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes un long moment, sans même réaliser qu'il commençait à somnoler, le cœur lourd.

Ce fut des coups portés au tableau qui le sortirent de sa somnolence avec un sursaut. Le Gryffondor se redressa en grognant, les paupières lourdes de sommeil et sans jeter un coup d'œil aux tentures de la pièce, lança rapidement le sort pour ouvrir le tableau.

Pour le coup, il n'était pas très doué... Et surtout pas très futé. Il n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour réaliser que ça aurait pu lui coûter cher.

Débarqua dans l'appartement un Serpentard haletant, qui regardait autour de lui visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

Harry cligna des yeux en se redressant dans le fauteuil.

\- Euh... Zabini ?

Le Serpentard noir posa son regard sur le jeune homme et plissa des yeux.

\- Potter... Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu n'aurais pas vu Draco, par hasard ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda un instant autour de lui. Rien n'avait bougé, mais même si Draco était rentré très silencieusement, le Gryffondor se serait réveillé. Alors il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

Un tic agita la joue du Serpentard et son regard se fit trouble. Il hocha la tête et se racla la gorge.

\- Très bien, d'accord. Je te laisse alors.

Il se retourna, mais Harry se mit sur ses pieds.

\- Attends. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Devina-t-il.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Draco, ça se voit. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Zabini inspira et se frotta les mains en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas mal pour un Gryffon... Bien.

Il fit deux pas vers lui, glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Il se trouve qu'il y a un quart d'heure, j'ai vu Draco marcher avec Théodore Nott, expliqua-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est marqué ?

Le regard de Zabini s'éclaira de surprise, mais il hocha la tête. Harry grinça des dents.

\- Merde, pesta-t-il.

Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry observa le Serpentard un peu suspicieusement.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parkinson s'en vante. Et je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle allait faire payer à Draco ce qu'il lui faisait vivre depuis quelque temps.

Le regard de Harry ne cilla pas et Zabini soupira, exaspéré, mais conciliant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre mon avant-bras, pour te faire te sentir aller mieux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

\- Plutôt ton épaule, répondit Harry sur le même ton. La droite, très exactement.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que...

Zabini soupira et roula des yeux.

\- Enfin, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Le Serpentard se débarrassa de sa cape et de son pull avant de commencer à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Harry suivit ses mouvements avec un regard très alerte, tenant bien fermement sa baguette au cas où. Zabini mit enfin à nue son épaule, lui lançant un regard un peu noir.

\- Voilà, content ? Je croyais que tu étais casé, ça t'arrive souvent de demander aux gars de se déshabiller dans tes appartements ?

Harry soupira, mais sourit un peu sarcastiquement. Il leva sa baguette et Zabini se crispa.

\- _Finite Incantatem_ , murmura Harry du bout des lèvres.

Rien ne se passa. Zabini le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu essayes de faire quoi exactement, là ?

Harry se permit de se détendre et sourit un peu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es clean.

Le Serpentard se rhabilla en le regardant, suspicieux.

\- Ça, je le savais. Merci beaucoup Potter pour ta contribution, railla-t-il.  
\- On est jamais trop prudent, répondit le Gryffondor en faisant mine de ranger sa baguette, alors qu'il la gardait à portée de main, très rapidement à portée de main.

Zabini le jaugea du regard puis esquissa un sourire.

\- Pas mal pour un Gryffon, en effet.

Harry roula des yeux, exaspéré.

\- Quand est-ce que tu les as vus ensemble ?

\- Il y a moins d'une demi-heure.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de t'interposer toi-même ? S'enquit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse, ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne m'aide pas à te faire confiance.

\- BIEN ! J'étais avec des Serpentards relativement neutres, mais tout de même assez proches de Parkinson. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les abandonner soudainement pour suivre Draco et Nott, mais j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Et je suis là, gronda-t-il en croisant lui aussi les bras sur son torse.

Le Gryffondor plissa des yeux, le cœur battant. Si Draco était avec Nott depuis une demi-heure, ça pourrait être catastrophique. Et s'il se faisait attaquer pendant que Harry cherchait à connaître les intentions de Zabini ? Le Survivant inspira puis se frotta le visage. Zabini le fixa en plissant des yeux.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas si tu me dois me faire confiance, c'est ça ?

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- J'arrive à juger assez facilement les gens. Mais vous les Serpentards, vous êtes les plus doués pour cacher ce que vous pensez. De très bons stratèges, de très bons combattants ; et vu la situation du pays, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne compter que sur mon instinct, déclara-t-il gravement.

Zabini le fixa avant de hocher lentement la tête.

\- Je me fous de cette guerre.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, grimaçant légèrement.

\- Malheureusement, à un moment donné, tu seras obligé de faire un choix.

\- Je ne compte pas devenir mangemort.

Zabini sortit sa baguette et Harry se crispa un peu, mais le Serpentard la pointa loin du jeune homme.

\- Moi, Blaise Antonio Zabini, jure sur ma magie de ne jamais jurer fidélité envers le Lord Noir Vo... Voldemort, de ne jamais lui divulguer des informations pouvant faciliter ses tueries ou tout ce que Harry James Potter et Draco Gabriel Malfoy-Black pourraient me dire... Ni divulguer aux mangemorts tout ce que je pourrais voir. Ainsi soit-il.

Un petit filet doré s'échappa de sa baguette et s'enroula autour de son poignet, avant de remonter le long de son bras et de disparaître dans son torse.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche, surprit.

\- Mais... Est-ce que tu viens de faire un serment inviolable ? S'étonna-t-il.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et rangea sa baguette.

\- Il n'engage que moi, pas besoin de témoin et pas besoin que toi ou Draco soyez présents et engagés dans ce serment, expliqua-t-il.

Le Gryffondor cligna des paupières, pris d'un presque vertige.

\- D'a... D'accord, souffla-t-il en hochant la tête.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis se secoua.

\- Pour le coup, je ne peux plus vraiment douter... Se marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il réfléchit un instant puis fit signe à Zabini de rester sur place. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et fouilla un instant dans sa malle pour en sortir la carte du maraudeur, puis redescendit tout aussi rapidement. Zabini attendait dans le salon, les mains dans les poches, mais tout son corps crispé montrait qu'il était tendu. Harry retira le peu de choses qu'il y avait sur la table basse et posa la carte dessus, commençant à la déplier.

\- Où est-ce que tu les as vus ? Quel étage ? Quel couloir ? S'enquit-il.

Zabini se rapprocha et fronça les sourcils avant de sourire sarcastiquement.

\- Sérieusement Potter ? En quoi un bout de parchemin miteux va nous aider à trouver Draco ?! Pesta-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry sourit narquoisement.

\- Homme de peu de foi, se moqua-t-il avant de sortir sa baguette, posant la pointe sur le parchemin. " _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ", clama-t-il enfin.

Zabini sursauta et se rapprocha pour observer d'un regard surpris et émerveillé la carte de tout Poudlard se dessiner sous ses yeux.

\- Pas mal pour un parchemin miteux, hein ? S'amusa Harry.

Le Serpentard s'agenouilla à côté de Harry et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Wahou... Murmura-t-il.

Tombé, le masque de Zabini.

\- Incroyable... Tout Poudlard y est inscrit ?

\- En temps réel, oui.

Harry bougea les pans du parchemin et tapota un endroit du bout des doigts, où leurs deux étiquettes se tenaient côte à côte. Zabini siffla, impressionné.

\- Eh bien...

\- Alors ? Quel étage et quel couloir ? Redemanda Harry.

Zabini lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête.

\- Quatrième étage, dans l'aile ouest.

Harry déplia la carte et les deux élèves se penchèrent sur la carte pour chercher les étiquettes des deux serpentards.

\- Euh...

Harry fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant en plissant des yeux, mais il lisait bien. Nott était en ce moment même dans le bureau du directeur, face à Dumbledore, et Severus était à ses côtés. Zabini se pencha lui aussi.

\- Hm...

\- Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle... Trouvons plutôt Draco, déclara Harry d'une petite voix.

Et quand ce fut le cas, Harry frappa la table de la paume de sa main en grondant.

Dans un des passages secrets, un des plus connus et qui menaient à Pré-au-lard, à mi-chemin entre le village et Poudlard, l'étiquette Draco Malfoy-Black faisait face à celle de John T. Rickers.

\- Oh le sale scélérat, grogna-t-il en se relevant.

Zabini en fit de même.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de venir fouiner dans ma vie, celui-là !

Harry se pencha, marmonna " _Méfait_ _accompli_ " et la glissa dans sa poche.

\- Je pense que Malfoy va très bien ! Je vais aller m'occuper de lui. Zabini, je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte, mais-

Le Serpentard leva la main et secoua la tête.

\- T'inquiète, je comprends. Draco peut être très ... intrusif quand il le veut. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire changer ça, mais... Que veux-tu, on parle de Draco, là. Juste... Envoie-le-moi quand tu as terminé avec, soupira-t-il avec un sourire. Que j'y mette mon grain de sel.

Harry hocha vivement la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se dit que peut-être, plus tard, il aurait une conversation avec Zabini, une conversation cordiale et sérieuse sur ce qui venait de se passer.

.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la carte et fronça les sourcils, les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal. Rickers ne bougeait plus depuis qu'il avait quitté les appartements, et Draco traînait désormais dans un des couloirs du septième étage.

Le Gryffondor scella la carte et la rangea dans sa poche en accélérant le pas quand il vit son étiquette se rapprocher de celle de Draco. Il tourna dans le couloir à droite et aperçut la silhouette de Draco qui s'éloignait doucement. Il pressa un peu plus le pas et arriva rapidement à la hauteur du Serpentard. Là, il attrapa la cravate verte de Draco et le tira derrière lui.

\- Who ! Potter ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec un sursaut.

Mais Harry, trop énervé, ne l'écouta pas et continua de le tirer derrière lui. Très rapidement, il arriva face au mur qui conduisait à la salle-sur-demande. Sans lâcher Draco, il passa trois fois devant le mur pour laisser apparaître une porte. Draco Malfoy avait ce même visage froid que son géniteur, mais un tic agitait sa paupière, signe de son agacement profond. Harry ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur avant de fermer derrière lui. La pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre à leur salon, sans les tentures et sans l'escalier, comme s'ils étaient rentrés dans les appartements sans passer par le couloir. Au milieu de tout cela, Draco Malfoy-Black tourné vers lui, les bras croisés sur son torse et l'air mauvais.

\- Quand on est poli, on dit bonjour Potter. On ne malmène pas sans raison.

Harry s'approcha et enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine, le regard flamboyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec mon mec ?! Cracha-t-il, les dents serrées.

Draco perdit son air mauvais le temps d'un instant, son regard surprit avant qu'il ne reprenne son air froid.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? S'enquit-il.

\- Zabini est arrivé totalement paniqué ( peut-être intérieurement, mais Harry savait mieux ) parce qu'il t'avait vu traîner avec Nott. Nott, qui est Marqué si tu n'étais pas au courant. Et comme Parkinson est apparemment assez remontée contre toi, on t'a cherché.

Il enfonça un peu plus son doigt dans sa poitrine en plissant des yeux.

\- Je répète ma question : Qu'est-ce... Que tu foutais... Avec Rickers ? Redemanda-t-il en détachant presque chaque mot.

Draco prit une petite inspiration et déglutit.

\- Lui aussi, il est marqué, déclara-t-il enfin.

Harry cligna des yeux écarquilla les yeux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Potter, lui aussi est marqué ; il est venu demander la marque à Jedusor lui-même.

Le Gryffondor recula de deux pas et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis désolé, Potter, dit doucement Draco en faisant un pas vers lui.

Harry leva la main pour l'arrêter. Le Serpentard l'observa et s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Neville et moi trouvions que tu avais soudainement changé. Et Nott est marqué, en effet. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Je suis juste allé voir si c'était le cas. Et... Et c'était le cas.

Harry ferma les yeux se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que-

\- Malfoy !

Draco fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

\- Il m'a dit... Que ce n'était pas prévu, puisqu'il devait juste devenir ton ami avant de t'offrir à son Maître quand il attaquera Poudlard... Expliqua Draco à voix basse.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Harry en serrant les poings.

\- ... Qu'il t'avait tout appris et que tu étais une gentille petite chienne... Sa chienne personnelle.

Le gryffondor grimaça et secoua doucement la tête. Draco se méprit.

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité.

Harry se frotta les yeux.

\- Pitié... Dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait d'idiot... Murmura-t-il doucement.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais se figea, fronçant doucement des sourcils.

\- Attend... Tu ...

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu étais au courant ?!

Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- Bien sûr que je le savais ! Et bien sûr que j'ai changé ! Il était tellement sûr de m'avoir dans sa poche que toutes ses barrières d'occlumencie tombaient quand il couchait avec moi ! J'avais accès à toute sa tête, à toutes les réunions qu'il avait eues avec Voldemort et tous les assauts qu'ils avaient prévu ! Des centaines de personnes ont été sauvées grâce à ça ; alors pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas foutu tout en l'air ! S'écria Harry en secouant des bras.

Les pensées de Rickers le concernant avaient été si fortes que même avec ses propres protections, il les avait captés sans le vouloir. Quand il l'avait abordé à pré-au-lard alors que Harry attendait que Draco sorte de la librairie, les pensées qu'il avait eues avaient eu la même... "tonalité" que les souvenirs auxquels qu'il avait vus dans l'infirmerie, quelque temps plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une aubaine pareille.

Draco le fixait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Tu es sérieux, là ?! Cria-t-il enfin.

Harry tressaillit, mais ne quitta pas son regard froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Surenchérit-il plutôt.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, toi ? Je lui ai refait le portrait et je l'ai immobilisé, ce petit enfoiré ! Explosa Draco en levant les bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?!

\- Et toi alors ?! Tu n'aurais pas pu t'occuper de tes affaires ?! Ça fait deux semaines que je m'occupe de lui. Deux semaines que j'emmagasine énormément d'informations grâce à ça-

\- Grâce à ton cul ?! Eh bien bravo, joli le Survivant !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings en s'avançant vers lui.

\- De quoi je me mêle, Malfoy ?! Je fais encore ce que je veux !

\- Mais les Gryffondors ne font PAS dans les histoires de cul ! Pesta Malfoy en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Et alors ?! Je devais aller à Serpentard ! Se justifia Harry sans rien trouver de plus intelligent.

\- Ils devraient surtout créer une maison close rien que pour toi, oui ! Tu en as déjà les réflexes !

Harry s'élança et attrapa Malfoy par le col pour le retourner et le plaquer contre le mur. Une grimace déformant son visage et tremblant de rage, le Gryffondor dut faire appel à tout son calme pour éviter de lui arracher les yeux, lui arracher la langue, les attributs.

\- Retire ce que tu as dit, tout de suite... gronda-t-il à voix basse. Tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

Le regard du Serpentard se fit glacial et il sourit narquoisement, lui aussi visiblement énervé.

\- Bah alors, Potty ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, susurra-t-il. Est-ce qu'il a raison, est-ce que tu es devenue une bonne chienne ?

Le nez de Draco Malfoy-Black explosa sous le poing de Harry Potter, et son crâne percuta le mur derrière lui, lui arrachant un cri. Le Gryffondor agrippa son col et l'attira jusqu'à lui pour gronder.

\- Tu veux juger par toi-même, peut-être ? Siffla-t-il presque en fourchelang.

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et grogna quand Harry sauta sur lui, plaquant violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le Gryffondor y mit toute sa haine, toute sa colère et tout son savoir-faire, malmenant sa bouche. Malfoy, après son sursaut de surprise, y répondit avec toute la fureur qui l'animait, le sang se mêlant à leurs salives alors que le Serpentard agrippait Harry pour le serrer fort contre lui. Un grognement roula dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il enterrait ses doigts dans le dos du brun, inversant leur position pour le presser contre le mur, coulant son corps contre le sien ; et arracha par ce geste un petit miaulement excité de la gorge du Gryffondor.

Et puis tout s'arrêta, dans une explosion de douleur alors que Harry envoyait son front dans le visage de Draco, le faisant trébucher en arrière. Haletant, les deux élèves se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et Draco leva sa main pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez brisé. Puis le Gryffondor se détacha du mur, le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, Malfoy... Murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Tu n'as rien à me dire.

Harry ouvrit la porte, mais avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Et je te fais un prix d'ami, ça fera vingt mornilles, connard ! Pesta-t-il en crachant sur le sol.

Et Harry disparut dans le couloir.

Draco resta là à retrouver sa respiration en tremblant de rage, totalement seul dans la Salle sur demande. Puis la réalité rattrapa le Serpentard qui entrouvrit la bouche, mortifié, et tituba jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser. Lentement, il se laissa tomber jusqu'au sol en fermant les yeux. Insensible à la douleur de son nez et de son crâne, il se prit le visage entre ses mains.

\- Putain... murmura-t-il, abattu.

Il avait complètement foiré...

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Des enfants, je te jure ! xD Peeersonne n'aime Rickers~ Et c'est normal, ahahaha ;D

Luuuuny ;D Elle est adorable, hein ? Ils sont tous cute de toute manière :P Enfin... Nos chéris, hein x)

La guimauve, c'est biiiien =w= Enfin, si on veut...

* * *

 _BIM ! JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI ! Je veux dire, pourquoi je ne peux pas faire une relation normale ! Pourquoi ils sont toujours comme ça, quelque soit mes persos ?! HEIN ?!_

 _PREMIER. BISOUS. OUECH !_

 _*va bronzer à sa fenêtre*_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus ;D A Lundi pour la suiiiite_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	44. Chapter 44

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Bon allez, me detestez pas, d'accord ?

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma à venir

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, comme je l'ai déjà dit ^^'

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **44** **-**

Le lendemain, la rumeur de la rupture entre Harry J. Potter et John T. Rickers fut encore plus rapide à se propager que quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Et elle prit de l'ampleur, surtout quand les Gryffondors confirmèrent que Harry Potter était de retour dans le dortoir des septièmes années.

Là, ça prit des proportions incroyables, puisque les deux princes de Poudlard ne s'adressaient plus la parole. La relation qu'avaient eue Potter et Rickers aurait été avortée quand le Gryffondor avait supposément trouvé Rickers et Malfoy dans le même lit.

Le trio d'Or s'était reformé comme si rien ne s'était passé, Malfoy avait retrouvé ses marques auprès des Serpentards, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce silence lourd de tension quand les deux groupes se croisaient au lieu d'insultes et d'échanges violents - physiquement comme mentalement - n'importe qui aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Comme si l'amitié entre les deux Princes n'avait jamais existé.

À la table des Serdaigles, de nouveau seule, Luna observait le paysage avec un regard triste et hanté. La Magie chantait à son oreille, sanglotait sur la situation qui avait dégénéré. Peut-être que Luna aurait dû intervenir. Mais elle savait que Harry avait eu besoin de faire ce qu'il avait fait pour avancer, pour ironiquement faire la paix avec la guerre, et surtout avec son rôle dans celle-ci.

Les agressions et les tueries dans les villages moldus avaient repris, et Luna savait que Harry assistait à tout pendant la nuit. Malheureusement, si en espionnant Rickers - que Harry avait obliviaté - le Survivant pouvait prévenir Dumbledore avant quelques attaques, il n'était plus qu'un simple spectateur de ces douloureuses tueries.

La Serdaigle tourna son regard vers la table de Gryffondor, où Harry jouait avec sa nourriture sans réellement y toucher sous le regard soucieux de Hermione. Elle l'observait puis tournait la tête vers la table des Serpentards, s'inquiétant de nouveau. Luna en fit de même et regarda Draco Malfoy-Black remettre à place une Pansy Parkinson rouge d'embarras, avec toute la classe dont il avait habitué l'école depuis sept ans. Mais lui aussi faisait semblant, lui aussi ne touchait pas à sa nourriture. Il regardait partout sauf dans la direction de la table des Rouges et Ors ; et quand il le faisait sans faire exprès involontairement, son visage se décomposait le temps d'un fugace instant tandis que la douleur submergeait son visage.

Puis il passait à autre chose, mais ses mains tremblaient ou son regard ne se focalisait sur rien avant de longues minutes. Quant à Harry, il se retournait de temps en temps pour fusiller le profil ou l'arrière de la tête du Serpentard, puis reportait son attention sur son assiette avec encore plus de douleur en lui que dans toute l'Angleterre.

Luna soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que les élèves commençaient à quitter leur table pour partir. La jeune femme devait elle aussi suivre le mouvement, elle avait cours de défense après tout ; mais elle savait que Harry n'avait rien avant une heure, alors elle délaissa son assiette à peine entamée et se leva pour se glisser jusqu'à la table des rouges et ors. Là, elle jeta un regard entendu à Hermione, qui n'intervint pas quand la Serdaigle se pencha pour attraper le bras de Harry et le tirer doucement pour le mettre debout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luna ? Lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle continua de le redresser puis enlaça doucement son bras pour le guider hors de la grande salle. Elle les conduisit tranquillement au travers des couloirs, Harry ayant bien essayé de lui faire dire quelque chose, mais elle gardait les lèvres closes.

Luna le guida jusqu'en haut de la volière et pointa un perchoir bien en hauteur.

\- Regarde, murmura-t-elle.

Harry leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh...

\- Tels oiseaux, tels maîtres, dit-elle doucement, comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt.

Tout en haut, dans une petite alcôve bien à l'abri du vent, Hedwige et Aurelius roucoulaient l'un contre l'autre. Sa magnifique harfang des neiges était blottie tout contre le hibou grand-duc de Draco, pressant sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier. Les deux oiseaux avaient les yeux fermés et ne bougeaient qu'à peine, juste pour se frotter un peu plus l'un contre l'autre(*).

\- Mais... Ils ne sont pas en période nuptiale pourtant... commenta Harry d'une petite voix.

Luna se blottit contre le jeune homme en tenant toujours son bras, sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Hm... Ce n'est pas grave. Ces oiseaux s'adorent.

\- Ils se battaient il y a encore quelque temps...

\- Toi et Draco aussi.

Elle sentit Harry se crisper.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, gronda-t-il.

La jeune femme retint un soupir et le tira derrière elle pour quitter la volière. Quand ils retournèrent dans les couloirs de l'école, elle soupira d'aise alors que la magie de Poudlard l'enlaçait tendrement, et que celle de Harry lui... "tenait la main" - c'était difficile à expliquer, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle le ressentait, comme si la magie de Harry prenait la main de celle de Luna, comme des enfants meilleurs amis.

\- Tu sais moi, quand j'ai peur, je parle pour ne rien dire. Et quand j'ai très peur, je me mets à pleurer.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- ... D'accord.

\- Hermione, elle lève le menton et fait face, les griffes et les crocs sortis, une vraie Lionne. Ginny en revanche , elle se met en colère. Quand elle a très peur, elle peut-être très dangereuse. Après le ministère, elle m'a traité de tous les noms et on s'est même battues avec les poings.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

\- Elle était terrorisée et c'était sa manière à elle d'extérioriser, lui dit-elle doucement. Elle m'a cassé le bras puis elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Harry la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Sérieusement ?

Luna hocha la tête puis haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, on réagit tous de manières différentes face à la peur. Quand on est concerné, on peut très rapidement perdre le contrôle de ce qu'on fait, de ce qu'on dit. Et puis, les autres ne peuvent pas toujours dire quand on a peur.

Elle pressa le bras de Harry en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai pardonné à Ginny, malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait dit que ma mère était morte à cause de moi, que c'était ma folie qui l'avait poussé à faire cette faute dans son laboratoire et que ça avait explosé à cause de moi.

Harry grimaça, le regard peiné.

\- Tu as... Tu l'as vraiment fait ?

Elle hocha la tête et sourit avant d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Tu devrais faire la même chose, tu sais.

Et elle le laissa là, plantée en plein milieu du couloir, la tête pleine de questions.

.*.

Harry sursauta alors qu'on l'appelait pour la troisième fois. Il cligna des yeux, un peu perdu et se secoua.

\- Désolé Directeur, vous disiez ? Se racla-t-il la gorge en se redressant.

Le Directeur de Poudlard regarda l'élève qu'il considérait comme un petit fils, le regard pétillant et un doux sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Est-ce l'idée d'avoir Théodore Nott de notre côté, qui te dérange ? S'enquit Dumbledore d'une voix conciliante. Ou est-ce la chasse aux horcruxes qui n'avance pas, qui t'inquiète ?

Le Gryffondor secoua doucement la tête et se frotta le crâne. Le Directeur le fixa puis fit apparaître un service à thé pour lui servir une tasse de ce liquide bien chaud. Il lui poussa la tasse jusqu'à lui avec un regard entendu. Harry esquissa un sourire puis se pencha pour prendre le récipient.

\- Alors c'est la situation avec le jeune Black, je me trompe ?

Harry se renfrogna et détourna le regard, jouant avec le thé à l'aide de sa cuillère.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler, Harry ? S'enquit doucement le Directeur.

Le Gryffondor prit une inspiration puis ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai... Enfin, il... On a été en désaccord sur certains points, je...

Le jeune homme pressa violemment ses lèvres et se redressa. Le Directeur le regardait mais sans aucun jugement dans les yeux. Dumbledore était la seule personne à qui Harry avait expliqué à demi-mot ce qui se passait avec Rickers - après tout, les informations qu'il lui avait données pendant trois semaines devaient bien provenir de quelque part - alors le Gryffondor posa sa tasse et se frotta les paumes de sa main sur ses genoux.

\- Ça a commencé la semaine dernière. Blaise Zabini est arrivé dans les appartements un peu paniqué parce qu'il avait vu Black et Nott marcher ensemble dans un couloir - en fait, ils venaient ici mais Zabini ne le savait pas. Bref, j'ai cherché Malfoy et je l'avais vu avec Rickers et...

Il se figea, la bouche entrouverte. Le Directeur attendit mais comme Harry ne continua pas sa phrase, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

\- Harry ?

\- J'ai regardé la carte du maraudeur... murmura enfin le jeune homme. Monsieur, est-ce que vous savez comment elle fonctionne ? S'enquit-il en se redressant dans son siège.

Le Directeur haussa un sourcil mais secoua la tête, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

\- Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours admiré l'œuvre, mais je ne me suis jamais penché sur sa création et son fonctionnement. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien...

Le regard de Harry était fixé sur un point sur le bureau, amorphe, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Directeur juste après être entré dans le bureau tournait dans sa tête, des pièces de puzzles s'imbriquant sans qu'il ne le réalise.

\- Je me demandais si... Si c'était un sort sur tout Poudlard qui faisait fonctionner la carte, ou si c'était totalement différent...

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? Partage-moi tes pensées, Harry, s'amusa le Directeur avec une voix douce.

Harry plissa des yeux.

\- Et si, avec les arrangements qu'il fallait, on pouvait faire une carte... Plus grande ? Et qui ne ciblerait pas seulement les personnes, mais aussi... les bouts de personnes ?

Le directeur fixa son élève, qui commença à se mordiller la lèvre quand le silence s'éternisa.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée ?

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de... d'imaginer une carte pour trouver les horcruxes ? S'enquit Dumbledore avec une voix distante.

Harry bougea sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Eh bien, je... euh... oui, termina-t-il dans un souffle, sentant son visage rougir de gêne.

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe alors que son regard se faisait lointain puis se laissa aller dans son siège, poussant un petit bruit de consternation.

\- Hummmm...

Harry cligna des yeux et soupira.

\- C'est irréalisable, conclut-il plutôt qu'il ne demanda.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça... Commença le Directeur. En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée, il faudrait voir avec Sirius et Remus ; mais en théorie, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne fonctionne pas. C'est même une très bonne idée. Je contacterai Sirius dès ce soir.

Le Gryffondor se gratta la tête alors que Dumbledore lui souriait.

\- C'est une très très bonne idée Harry ! Si elle fonctionne, ce sera une avancée extraordinaire pour les horcruxes !

Le jeune homme se gratta la joue.

\- Il va falloir que je les mette au courant... constata-t-il.

Le Directeur hocha la tête - il comprenait que Harry avait espéré que le moins de personnes possible soient au courant, d'ailleurs c'était aussi le cas de Dumbledore. Il y avait beaucoup moins de risques.

\- Je le ferais après manger... Marmonna Harry en grimaçant, réalisant qu'il lui faudrait donc retourner dans les appartements.

Dumbeldore vit sa grimace et sirota son thé en haussant un sourcil par-dessus sa tasse. Harry lui jeta un regard et se renfrogna.

\- Oui, je sais... Il va falloir que j'aille parler avec Malfoy...

\- La situation est si mauvaise que ça avec monsieur Black ? S'enquit doucement le Directeur.

Le Gryffondor grinça des dents et soupira.

\- Il est allé trop loin... mais je crois que je comprends sa réaction... Du moins, Luna m'a dit quelque chose qui... qui m'a fait réfléchir. Mais je sais pas si j'ai envie de lui pardonner...

\- La véritable question, c'est de savoir si tu as le courage de lui pardonner, la force, dit Dumbledore d'une voix sage.

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de relâcher sa respiration d'un grand coup, un soupir douloureux contractant sa poitrine.

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Et là est donc la question.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage d'une main, y réfléchissant sérieusement. Est-ce qu'il pouvait pardonner à Malfoy ses propos dégradants ? Ces pics acerbes qui avaient dépassé les limites ?

Il sirota son thé, le regard dans le vide une nouvelle fois.

Mais est-ce que ça avait été vraiment pire que tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre toutes ces dernières années ? Était-ce vraiment pire que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

Harry plissa des yeux, ses doigts se resserrant sur sa tasse.

Ce n'était pas une question d'être pire ou non. La différence notable, c'était qu'avant, Draco n'était pas son ami. Parce que merde, aujourd'hui Draco était son ami ! Voire même... Peut-être un peu... plus, Harry n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, il l'avait espéré mais peut-être qu'il avait tout fait foirer avec Rickers... Mais est-ce que ça avait été une raison de lui parler de la sorte ?

Harry termina son thé et reposa sa tasse dans sa coupelle, sur le bureau face à lui. Il resta encore quelques instants dans le bureau de Dumbledore, face au Directeur qui le regardait avec bonhomie.

De nouveau, les paroles de Luna lui revinrent en tête et il soupira en se levant.

\- Monsieur, je... je vais y aller. Je vais aller remonter les bretelles à un certain Serpentard.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'éclaira mais il ne dit rien, si ce n'était qu'il pouvait revenir quand il le voulait pour discuter des avancements ou encore pour prendre un simple thé.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant légèrement avant de quitter le bureau directorial.

Les mains dans les poches, le Gryffondor s'avança doucement dans les couloirs, la tête encore dans la lune et les paroles de Luna - aha.

Puis il s'arrêta à un croisement, ferma les yeux et soupira furieusement. Cette histoire allait mal finir, il le sentait... Mais, malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, ça lui faisait du mal de ne plus avoir sa petite routine avec Draco. Alors il se remit en marche d'un pas rapide et assuré qui n'était définitivement que feint. Quand il s'arrêta face au tableau qui menait aux appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco, il prit une petite inspiration avant de rentrer.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas venu une ici et ça faisait une semaine que tous les jours, Dobby ramenait des affaires propres à Harry : Le Gryffondor avait laissé toutes ses affaires là, et n'avait même pas pensé à venir les récupérer. Quand il avait laissé Draco Malfoy en sang dans la salle sur demande, Harry était juste repassé pour prendre ses affaires d'écoles et était retourné dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait compris pourquoi Seamus était si méchant avec lui, à lui cracher au visage et à lui casser du sucre sur le dos : Il était amoureux de Dean depuis des années mais ce dernier ne voyait que Ginny, surtout depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Harry. Du coup, dans sa jalousie aveuglante, Seamus voyait en Harry la cause de tous ses soucis. Si Harry était resté avec la jeune femme, Dean aurait abandonné la Weasley et Seamus aurait peut-être eu sa chance.

C'était une idée tordue, mais Seamus était d'une jalousie maladive.

Harry s'avança lentement dans le couloir et pénétra enfin le salon. Rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place, et ses affaires n'avaient même pas été rassemblées à un endroit bien précis ou balancées dans sa chambre non, c'était juste comme si Harry n'avait quitté l'endroit que le matin même. La cape de Draco était posée sur un des fauteuils, signe qu'il était dans les appartements, mais apparemment, il n'était que dans sa chambre.

Harry allait grimper les escaliers quand il aperçut un bout de parchemin bien connu sur la table basse. Enfin, bien connu... C'était surtout un de ces bouts déchirés de parchemin qui auraient pu leur servir quelques semaines plus tôt, alors que Draco s'introduisait dans la vie privée de Harry pour poser des questions avec la délicatesse, la finesse et le tact d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Alors le Gryffondor s'approcha et s'assit dans le canapé pour prendre le parchemin. Alors qu'il lisait les quelques mots écrits à la plume, il entendit le Serpentard descendre les escaliers - enfin, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que c'était bien lui. Et comme Draco lui lança un regard surpris de le trouver ici, Harry baissa le regard sur la calligraphie du Serpentard.

« _Je ne suis qu'un crétin, je suis désolé._ »

Harry plissa des yeux alors que Draco allait s'installer à son bureau, lui tournant le dos.

\- T'es sérieux, Malfoy ? Cracha Harry en se tournant vers lui.

S'il se crispa, le Serpentard ne se retourna pas pour autant, penché sur son parchemin, une plume dans la main.

\- T'as même pas le courage de me le dire en face ?!

Draco tourna la tête, offrant seulement son profil au jeune homme.

\- Comment j'aurais pu, tu m'évites comme la peste, siffla-t-il.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à aller frapper Malfoy sur le coin du bec, mais inspira pour tenter de reprendre son calme. Il serra et desserra les poings, rouvrant doucement les paupières.

\- A qui la faute ? Asséna-t-il d'une voix calmement feinte.

Draco arrêta d'écrire, posa sa plume et soupira.

\- Je suis allé trop loin, déclara-t-il simplement et après un certain temps.

Harry ricana amèrement.

\- Non, tu crois ?! Que c'est étonnant ! Pourtant, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, putain, gronda-t-il en commençant à faire les cent-pas, les épaules nouées et le cœur battant lourdement dans sa poitrine.

Draco repoussa ses affaires sur son bureau, tout aussi tendu que lui, et se retourna vers le Gryffondor pour l'observer faire. Ce dernier sentit son corps se crisper un peu plus sous le regard du Serpentard et regarda partout ailleurs sauf vers lui.

\- J'aurais dû le savoir pourtant ! Tu tapes toujours là où ça fait mal, gronda-t-il.

Le Serpentard soupira.

\- Je sais... Je sais.

Il se frotta le visage en grondant furieusement.

\- Ça m'a surpris.

\- Surprit ?!

Harry se tourna vers Draco, les bras écartés et l'air interloqué.

\- Mais tu n'as pas été surpris, tu as été un véritable connard ! Comment t'expliques ça ?! Pesta-t-il.

Draco ferma les yeux et ses lèvres blanchirent et se serrèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'une simple ligne tellement il les pressait, énervé. Harry le fusilla du regard, plissant des yeux.

\- Je vais te poser une question Malfoy, une seul. Et je veux que t'y répondes sincèrement.

Le Serpentard le fixa, les sourcils froncés puis hocha la tête d'un geste sec. Harry cessa de faire les cent pas, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et fixa son ami dans les yeux, émeraude contre mercure.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

Draco cligna des paupières surprises, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Harry leva la main pour le couper.

\- Avant de répondre... réfléchit, s'il te plaît, souffla Harry, comme vidé de toute son énergie.

Harry observa Draco presser ses lèvres et se mordre l'intérieur des joues, les poings serrés sur ses genoux - et il inspira, détournant le regard. Le gryffondor s'avança à grands pas et se pencha sur le Serpentard, attrapant son menton pour tourner sa tête vers lui, le regard dur.

\- Regarde-moi et répond-moi, Draco, pesta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Le Serpentard le fusilla du regard au début puis se détendit.

\- T'avais changé, Potter, déclara-t-il enfin à voix basse. Avec Neville, on a commencé à s'imaginer tout un tas de... Et puis soudainement, Nott vient me voir pour me dire qu'il est marqué mais qu'il regrette, il me raconte ce que les autres apprentis mangemorts ont a faire et là... Il me dit que je dois te garder à l'œil parce que Rickers est venu supplier pour la marque... Je ne me suis pas inquiété, Potter... J-J'ai paniqué, d'accord ?

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et soupira. Harry observa son visage un instant, un visage défait de tout masque, juste un peu tremblant, une grimace un peu fatiguée sur les traits, et il dut y mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas se pencher et l'embrasser plus doucement que la semaine précédente. Harry frissonna le repensant à ce qui s'était passé, au plaisir brut et à la passion qui l'avait étreint alors que Draco l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée, de très loin même, pas avec la situation et pas avec... eh bien, pas avec toute cette rage qui les avait animés à ce moment-là...

Harry se redressa et se recula. Draco plissa les lèvres et rouvrit les yeux, lui jetant un regard.

\- Alors oui, j'ai été surpris... Je ne pensais que ... Enfin non, je ne te voyais pas... faire ça.

Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

\- Écoute... J'ai pas choisi d'être sur le devant de la scène pour cette guerre. Voldemort m'a pris en grippe, il s'est mis dans l'idée de me tuer, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Je n'ai pas le choix, pas pour ça.

Il remit ses lunettes et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se frotter la nuque.

\- Je n'ai le choix non plus pour mon habilité, pour le fait que je sois un legimens naturel. Mais... Mais pour une fois, j'avais le choix d'agir ou non avec. Agir en conséquence, ou pas. Pour une fois, j'ai fait le choix de m'investir de mon plein gré dans cette guerre, expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Draco l'observa et soupira en se penchant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et liant ses mains entre.

\- J'ai fait le con, marmonna-t-il. J'ai trop tendance à te voir comme... Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il se mordilla la lèvre puis eut un petit rire tout en souffle.

\- Je suis un peu bête tout de même, parce que c'est très Serpentard comme démarche. Tu as vu une opportunité d'avoir le pouvoir et le contrôle, tu l'as saisi... Et au fond, c'était plutôt bien joué. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça alors que tu fais honneur à ma maison, ricana-t-il.

Harry esquissa un sourire, le poids sur sa poitrine se faisant un peu plus léger.

\- D'ailleurs, tu me dois toujours une faveur, rappela-t-il d'une voix narquoise.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa le Gryffondor. Cette fois-ci, Harry eut un véritable sourire mesquin.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais oublié ?

\- Sincèrement ? Pendant deux secondes... oui, je dois avouer que j'y ai cru, répondit très sincèrement Draco.

\- Ooooh non, c'est très mal me connaître, Malfoy.

Harry se tapota la tempe.

\- C'est toujours là, même si je n'ai pas encore d'idée. Je me réserve le droit de te demander quelque chose plus tard.

Draco l'observa puis haussa les épaules.

\- Ça me convient.

Il cligna des paupières puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Enfin, je crois, marmonna-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis se rassit sur le canapé, attrapant le dernier mot de Draco. Il le fixa, jouant avec quelques instants. Il sentait Draco observer son profil.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Harry le regarda, ayant juste envie de le pardonner dans l'instant et peut-être même de reprendre leur... eh bien, leur rendez-vous - qui n'en était pas vraiment un - avorté de Pré-Au-Lard, ou même attraper Draco par le col et le plaquer contre le mur pour voir s'il embrassait toujours aussi bien même quand il n'était pas énervé... Mais c'était trop.

\- Tu as fait fort, quand même, dit-il doucement.

Draco hocha la tête et se leva, glissant ses mains dans ses poches pour fixer la pointe de ses chaussures.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le canapé à droite de Harry, gardant une certaine distance de sécurité.

\- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, d'accord ? Je me suis comporté comme un goujat.

Harry rit légèrement.

\- J'adore ce mot... " _goujat_ "... se murmura-t-il.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre et lâcha un petit " Hum... " - Il froissa le parchemin en le fourrant dans sa poche puis s'étira en croisant ses doigts vers le plafond avant de faire tomber le tout sur sa tête, faisant craquer sa nuque. Puis il pencha un peu la tête pour observer Draco du coin de l'œil.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de... Enfin, tu vois.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le visage de Draco se décomposer avant qu'il ne reprenne un masque neutre.

\- Oui, je vois oui. Alors... Bon retour chez les Gryffons.

Harry fronça les sourcils et gronda en lui frappant l'épaule. Draco le fusilla du regard, à moitié surpris.

\- Aïeuh ! Pesta-t-il en se frottant ses muscles meurtris.

\- Pas pour pardonner, pour oublier, abruti !

Le Gryffondor se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé.

\- Je vais te le ressortir tous les Noëls, tu vas voir.

Draco le regarda, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. Harry soupira et se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est bon, d'accord ? Tu t'es excusé, on s'est expliqué... C'est bon, on passe à autre chose. Mais... Je n'oublie pas.

Le Serpentard le scruta et le bord de ses lèvres frémit mais il tenta de refouler le plus possible son sourire. Malheureusement, il semblait ne pas avoir main mise sur son regard, qui se peignait de soulagement et de joie douce. Harry se retint de sourire à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il reporta son attention sur la cheminée en souriant narquoisement.

\- Et puis bon. Tu me dois toujours vingt mornilles, susurra-t-il.

Si Draco s'étouffa avec sa salive avant d'éclater d'un rire libérateur, Harry en fut le seul témoin et plaiderait le cinquième.

.

Quelque part dans Poudlard, une Serdaigle soupira de soulagement et se replongea dans son chicaneur à l'envers, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

* * *

 _(*) Je ne connais aucunement le comportement des chouettes et des hiboux quand ils sont en période nuptiale, alors j'improvise totalement... Même pas désolé._

 **Message de Blitzz, future éthologue de renom : ajoutons surtout que tu nous fais une parade nuptiale entre deux espèces totalement différentes, ce qui ne peut arriver que sur le papier - rendons les gens plus intelligents ;)** _Merci Blitzz :P_

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Blaise et Harry savent tous les deux qu'ils sont en temps très sensibles. Et c'est exactement ça, marque de confiance pour se rapprocher de Mione ;)

Non mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont muris et prit des décisions compliquées QU'ILS sont pas toujours des idiots xD C'est exactement ça, Rickers était celui dans l'infirmerie. Harry voulait un moyen de se rapprocher de lui pour accéder à ses pensées et, une chose en entraînant une autre, il s'est retrouvé dans une situation qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment. Mais il était prit dedans, alors... Alors il a laissé faire les choses pour sauver des vies. Et sa première expérience ne s'est pas avérée désastreuse, pas vraiment. Mais ça s'est mal terminé, c'est vrai :)

C'est Luna qui le comprend le mieux :) J'espère que ça te conviens comme explications :)

 **Guest** : Héhéhé ^^' pas vraiment désolé en fait. Mais oui, ces deux là vont être ensembles :P

* * *

 _*kofkof* Booooon. Bon, eh bien voilà. Ils ne se font plus la tête au moins. Ouf, non ?_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plus :p A jeudi pour la suite !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	45. Chapter 45

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Tadaaaaa ;D MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

• On entre dans ce que j'appelle "l'arc de la Guerre". Ouech. voilà voilà xD Je vous embrasse :P

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **45** **-**

« _Tu me fais la tête, petit serpent ? :D_ »

Draco observa les pattes de mouches qu'était l'écriture de son colocataire et esquissa un sourire. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis leur... Réconciliation (?) et Harry et Draco avaient étouffé les rumeurs en se remettant à passer du temps ensemble. Le Gryffondor avait laissé sous-entendre que sa rupture avec Rickers avait été provoquée par les échanges postaux sulfureux entre un cracmol et le Serdaigle. Harry serait tombé sur une des lettres qu'il n'avait pas brûlées cette fois-ci et le Gryffondor l'aurait plaqué sans aucun regard en arrière.

En vérité, Harry savait parfaitement qu'il était volage et savait depuis le départ pour la correspondance avec les cracmols, Rickers leur promettant à chacun une réintégration en grande pompe dans le monde magique par un splendide mariage. Après la dispute avec Draco, il était allé là où le Serpentard avait abandonné Rickers. Il avait modifié sa mémoire - Dumbledore lui avait appris l'année dernière comment faire, juste "au cas où" - pour que ça colle à cette rumeur. Par contre, Draco ignorait comment mais même Pomfresh n'avait pas réussi à retirer le coquard que Draco lui avait fait. Le Serpentard était sûr que Harry lui avait lancé un sort pour les empêcher de le guérir, et il aimerait bien savoir lequel, mais n'osait pas encore lui demander.

Parce que le sujet Rickers était un peu... Sensible.

Depuis ce jour-là donc, les deux colocataires avaient recommencé à se laisser des bouts de parchemins griffonnés un peu partout dans les appartements - sur des sujets un peu sensibles, c'était plus simple qu'à voix haute. Mais Draco n'avait pas encore osé lui parler de ça - bientôt.

Le Serpentard fixa le parchemin et se gratta le menton avant de relever les yeux pour observer le dos de Harry. Le Gryffondor était à son bureau, penché sur ses devoirs, tandis que Draco se réchauffait tranquillement les pieds près de la cheminée.

La veille, Gryffondor avait encore gagné le match contre Serpentard. À deux doigts, hein. Ça avait été à deux doigts, mais Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or avant lui.

Eh oui, peut-être que Draco boudait- snobait Harry - non, Draco Black ne boudait pas. Et puis quoi encore ? -

Il en avait marre de tout le temps perdre contre cette tête de nid de corbeau !

Draco fit la moue et se pencha pour attraper sa plume auto encreuse. Il ouvrit son grimoire de potions sur ses jambes, celui qu'il était en train de lire pour prendre des notes, et prit un parchemin neuf.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_ » répondit-il.

Sur le grimoire de Potions, il fronça les sourcils de concentration et plia le parchemin pour lui donner une forme de grenouille. Très fier de lui, il enchanta le parchemin et l'anima avant de laisser la petite bestiole de parchemin sur le sol. La grenouille se mit à sauter jusqu'à Harry et alla prendre appui sur son sac pour sauter sur le bureau. Le Gryffondor couina quand la grenouille de papier s'étala sur son devoir, se dépliant. Draco ricana silencieusement et se cacha derrière son grimoire ouvert quand Harry se retourna pour le regarder.

Draco fixa le dessin de la cinquième étape du Felix Felicis Maxima pendant de longues secondes avant que la grenouille ne saute sur son pied, remonte le long de sa jambe tendue vers le feu et se déplie sur la page du grimoire. Draco sourit doucement.

« _J'en sais rien, tu me parles plus_ » un petit bonhomme bâton qui faisait la tête « _Je suis tout triste... Bon, le vif d'or arrive à me remonter le moral, mais ce n'est pas pareil._ »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit sourire. Il prit sa plume et s'humidifia les lèvres.

« _Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Il renvoya sa grenouille - Trevor, parce que Neville l'avait remercié d'avoir "réveillé" Harry, qu'importe ce qu'il avait fait - et ferma son manuel de potion pour regarder le feu d'un air absent.

« _Ouiiiii ! Comme tu me l'as toujours si bien dit, "_ C'est tellement simple, avec toi _" ;)_

 _Tu es très fort en origami. Dis, tu m'apprends le sort pour faire bouger des parchemins ?_ »

Draco sourit doucement et se redressa pour se rapprocher. Harry le regardait par-dessus son épaule et sourit en se mordillant la lèvre quand Draco attrapa la chaise de son bureau pour la placer à côté du Gryffondor.

\- Je n'ai pas fini mon devoir de métamorphose, tu sais, commenta le jeune homme quand Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Rho, allez. Tu y es depuis une heure et demie, tu as besoin d'une pause, commenta le Serpentard en lui lançant un regard supérieur.

Harry rit un peu mais lâcha une exclamation outrée quand Draco le délesta de son brouillon de devoir. Le Serpentard refusa de l'écouter, intérieurement amusé de sa réaction puérile... qu'il trouva atrocement adorable.

Sous le regard médusé et intéressé du Gryffondor, Draco transforma le brouillon sur la métamorphose humaine en origami dragon. Il était basique, il n'avait qu'un parchemin à disposition et il même s'il voulait déranger Harry dans son travail, il ne voulait pas déchirer ou découper le brouillon de son devoir.

Quand ce fut terminé, il posa sa baguette sur la petite tête de papier et murmura le sort d'animation. Le Dragon brouillon agita ses ailes et s'ébroua, avant de faire le tour de son devoir et d'aller se glisser sous la main de Harry. S'il pouvait faire du bruit, Draco était sûr de l'entendre ronronner.

\- C'est génial, s'émerveilla Harry en faisant courir son pouce sur le crâne du petit dragon.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers son ami en souriant.

\- Comment tu fais ? Je veux dire, tu as appris ça où ?

Draco haussa les épaules en fouillant dans le bureau de Harry pour trouver un bon support. Le Gryffondor comprit tout à fait ce qu'il pouvait chercher et l'aida en poussant quelques livres, sortant une liasse de vieux parchemins, des cours de l'année passée qu'il avait gardé au cas où pour réviser un peu les sorts de défense. Il les lui donna et attendit une réponse à sa question.

Le Serpentard soupira et roula des yeux.

\- Il faut bien trouver quelque chose à faire quand on s'ennuie dans un grand manoir, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je croyais que tu adorais lire.

Draco grimaça et lui jeta un regard interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai avalé toutes les lectures acceptables de la bibliothèque Malfoy. Mais... Eh bien, je ne suis que peu friand des rituels impliquant la mort de nouveau-nés, tu vois, grimaça-t-il.

Harry cligna des paupières en le fixant.

\- Euh... C'est... C'est une blague, non ?

Draco sourit.

\- Un peu.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, montre-moi !

Alors pendant plusieurs minutes, Draco s'attabla à apprendre à Harry les bases de l'Origami et comment insuffler un peu de sa magie dans un papier plié pour que le sort fonctionne parfaitement bien.

Harry avait deux mains gauches, mais le Gryffondor s'amusait des grognements de Draco et de ses remontrances. Sans qu'ils ne le réalisent, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux pressés l'un contre l'autre, à se chamailler comme des enfants pour faire le pliage le plus grossier. Au final, Draco se plaça à moitié derrière lui pour guider ses mains le long des feuilles, l'aidant assez pour faire un petit éléphant.

Harry posa son menton sur ses mains à plat sur le bureau, regardant son petit éléphant marcher d'une manière pataude à côté du pingouin qu'avait fait Draco, de la souris et la grenouille du début.

\- C'est affreusement adorable, gloussa-t-il, les yeux pétillants. Ça devrait être interdit, sérieux.

Draco sourit, mais il ne regardait pas les animaux. Il avait envie de passer sa main sur la tête du Gryffondor et détourna le regard en soupirant. Il devenait mièvre - ou plutôt, redevenait mièvre. Le fait était qu'il avait étouffé son attirance pour Harry parce que le Gryffondor sortait avec Mickael à ce moment ; et puis Harry avait été de nouveau célibataire et le Serpentard s'était laissé aller avec lui, parce que... Eh bien, le brun avait semblé être réceptif à ses avances, s'amusant aussi, flirtant aussi. Et ça avait été agréable.

Mais il y avait eu la guerre et Rickers... Draco ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant. S'il s'était énervé contre Harry parce qu'il avait eu peur... Il fallait reconnaître qu'il trouvait le Gryffondor très courageux. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça... Mais il comprenait que dans une guerre, il fallait se salir les mains et tous les coups étaient permis pour arriver à ses fins - et pour Harry, cela signifiait ici sauver le plus de monde possible.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au Gryffondor qui tirait la langue en essayant de suivre les instructions que lui avait données Draco pour faire un petit renard. Il l'observa un instant et sursauta un peu quand Harry se mit à parler - ayant en fait remarqué son regard sur sa personne.

\- Alors, tu ne me boudes plus ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement mais avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Sache Potter, que je ne boude jamais, gronda-t-il en le fusillant faussement du regard.

Harry ricana et se redressa pour lui donner un coup d'épaule, le regard pétillant.

\- Nooon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton genre. Je me souviens pourtant d'une certaine année de quatrième où tu me fuyais comme la peste après ton petit problème de... fourrure, dirons-nous.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, outré.

\- Ah non Potter ! Tu n'as pas le droit de remettre ça sur le tapis !

Harry éclata d'un rire clair qui fit se nouer le ventre de Draco. Urk, voilà que son côté Poufsouffle ressortait ! Quelle horreur ! ... ou presque.

Le Serpentard, les sourcils froncés, enfonça un doigt tendu entre les côtes du Gryffondor et écarquilla les yeux devant sa réaction : Harry sauta sur sa chaise et couina comme une souris. Draco fixa le jeune homme en clignant des paupières, désemparé par cette réaction. Harry rougit et le fusilla du regard, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ne... refais... jamais... ça... Le menaça-t-il.

\- Pote Potty serait-il chatouilleux... ? S'amusa le Serpentard.

Harry leva la main alors que Draco se penchait lentement vers lui, les bras tendus devant lui.

\- Malfoy, n'y pense même pas...

Mais le Serpentard n'en avait rien à faire, il avait un sacré moyen d'embêter Harry maintenant. Alors avec un sourire mesquin, il se rapprocha un peu, les doigts prêts à s'agiter et...

\- Apparemment, je vous dérange.

Les deux élèves sursautèrent et s'écartèrent dans un sursaut. Draco, le cœur battant, sauta même sur ses pieds et tourna la tête. À peine sorti du couloir, son parrain les observa avec ses yeux froids et hermétiques habituels, les bras croisés sur son torse et le jugement dans ses yeux. Draco déglutit difficilement et se frotta la nuque, tic qu'il avait pris à Harry.

\- Oncle Sev'... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco se racla la gorge et fronça les sourcils car sa voix fut peu hésitante. Il se redressa.

\- Et puis, comment tu es rentré d'abord ? S'enquit-il en l'observant.

\- Les Professeurs peuvent pénétrer dans les appartements des préfets. Et je suis venu chercher Harry.

Le Gryffondor se redressa, l'air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pas du tout, Harry, le rassura Severus sans pourtant changer son attitude. Albus t'attend dans son bureau.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et récupéra son pull pour l'enfiler. Draco ricana en voyant ses cheveux pleins d'électricité statique pointer vers le ciel. Et la main que passa Harry dedans n'aida vraiment pas.

\- On se rejoint pour dîner ? S'enquit le Gryffondor en lui souriant.

Pas très sûr de sa voix, Draco ne fit que hocher la tête. Harry lui sourit une nouvelle fois et après un dernier regard un peu amusé de la part de son parrain, ce dernier et le Gryffondor quittèrent les appartements. Le Serpentard laissa son regard glisser sur le résultat de leur séance d'origami - qui était devenue une séance de flirt léger en règle - et sourit doucement en apercevant son dragon lécher le haut de la tête du petit renard de Harry avec sa langue de papier. Le petit renard un peu boiteux cherchait d'ailleurs les caresses auprès de son cracheur de feu.

Il s'en sortait bien, le Gryffondor...

.*.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de son torse tout en frissonnant, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine et un sourire sur les lèvres qui refusait de s'effacer. Il suivait Severus la tête dans les nuages, repensant à ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Draco. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, une chaleur douce se propageant sur son visage. Quelle histoire... Il ne voyait même pas le regard amusé que Severus posait sur lui - trop pris dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, de telle sorte qu'il fut surpris quand ils s'arrêtèrent face à la gargouille du bureau directorial.

\- " Milky way ", grogna le professeur de potion et Harry étouffa un rire.

Les mots de passe du bureau du directeur étaient toujours étranges, mais si Dumbledore commençait à prendre le nom de friandises moldues, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sortis d'affaire...

Severus et Harry montèrent donc les escaliers et Dumbledore les fit entrer en leur parlant à travers la porte. Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air amusé. Comment faisait-il toujours pour savoir qui il y avait derrière la porte ?

\- Mon caneton !

Harry se figea puis roula des yeux.

\- Tu as bientôt fait le tour de tous les noms d'anim- 'ouch' !

À peine entré dans le bureau, Harry se fit alpaguer par un Sirius Black remonté à bloc qui sauta sur lui pour le serrer très fort. Comment un homme avec un seul bras pouvait l'empêcher de se défaire ? C'était comme s'il était une énorme pieuvre avec plein de tentacules qui le gardaient enchaîné au torse de son parrain.

\- Tu...

\- Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Tu ne m'envoies pas assez de lettres et tu ne me contactes pas assez par les miroirs !

\- ...Siri...

\- Tu me maaaanques ! Chougna le maître de la maison Black.

\- Sirius, je crois que tu étrangles le louveteau, résonna une voix douce et amusée.

Harry prit une grande inspiration quand Sirius sauta en arrière, marmonnant des excuses en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Merci, Remus, souffla le Gryffondor en singeant une perte de conscience.

Sirius lui frappa gentiment le torse et Harry ricana.

\- Allez-y doucement, les enfants, les rappela à l'ordre Dumbledore, un sourire sur les lèvres et dans le regard.

L'adulte surexcité - peut-être avait-il bu trop de café avant de venir, devina Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil - s'excusa de nouveau, et le jeune homme s'approcha pour enlacer rapidement son ancien professeur de défense.

\- Je suis content de vous voir, leur apprit-il avec un sourire. Mais... pourquoi êtes-vous là exactement ?

Dumbledore sourit et se redressa pour se lever.

\- J'ai contacté Sirius et Remus pour avoir les détails de la fabrication de la carte du maraudeur. Je ne leur ai cependant pas expliqué pourquoi je voulais ces informations.

Severus gronda un peu et marmonna quelque chose à propos de parchemin miteux et Sirius lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Arrête de faire ton grincheux, ça changerait pour une fois, s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire de la taille d'une supernova.

Le professeur de potion renifla et détourna les yeux, sans voir le regard que posa Harry sur lui et sur son parrain. Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil et cacha un sourire alors que Sirius embêtait Severus à mi-voix, que Severus en faisait de même et qu'à aucun moment il n'y eut cette rage qui les avait animés pendant des années. Harry reporta son attention sur Remus et Dumbledore, parlant pour ramener l'attention des deux tourtereaux - il n'était pas idiot ni aveugle, merci bien - sur lui.

\- D'accord.

Remus lui sourit et Harry réalisa que quelque chose avait changé avec le loup-garou. Il semblait plus jeune, plus détendu et plus calme, comme s'il avait dix ans de moins - un peu comme Sirius d'ailleurs. Harry se secoua mentalement pour mettre cette pensée de côté.

\- Alors, louveteau ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir exactement ?

Le Gryffondor inspira et sourit doucement quand Dumbledore fit apparaître quelques sièges en plus et invoqua un elfe de maison pour demander un peu de thé. Très rapidement, tous furent assis - même Severus qui avait marmonné avoir une potion sur le feu et qu'il n'avait pas le temps -, autour d'un thé bien chaud et de quelques scones croustillants et goutteux.

\- Je me demandais, commença enfin Harry après avoir bu quelques gorgées de sa boisson, si vous aviez fait la carte en vous basant sur vos... eh bien, sur vos explorations du château, où si c'était une sorte de sort de... reconnaissance ? Qui avait scanné le château pour en faire une copie parfaite ?

Remus fronça les sourcils et Sirius se redressa dans son siège.

\- Et aussi, continua Harry, pris dans ses idées - je voulais savoir quel sort vous aviez utilisé pour savoir qui il y avait dans le château, et comment ça fonctionnait pour avoir la véritable identité de la personne. S'il était possible de cibler le sort pour qu'il ne touche qu'une seule personne, ou plutôt les- les- les-

\- Harry, calme-toi voyons, respire un bon coup ; et reprend plus lentement, s'amusa Sirius en se penchant pour poser sa main sur son bras avec un sourire amusé.

Le Gryffondor prit une inspira puis soupira lentement.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix, le visage rougi.

Severus se moqua en reniflant dédaigneusement et Remus secoua doucement la tête et sourit, lui aussi amusé. Harry se racla la gorge en hocha la tête.

\- En fait, tout ça c'était pour demander si...

Il se mordilla la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore. Le Directeur hocha la tête.

\- Severus le sait depuis à peu près autant de temps que moi, Sirius a été mise au courant en même temps que toi, et Remus...

Le Directeur se tut et fronça les sourcils.

\- Peut-être ais-je oublié de le tenir informé... murmura-t-il enfin.

\- Euuuh, de quoi parle-t-on exactement ? S'enquit le loup-garou en les regardant tour à tour.

Harry prit une inspiration et regarda son parrain de substitution.

\- Que sais-tu à propos des horcruxes ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Remus observa le fils de son défunt meilleur ami et cligna des yeux. A côté de lui, Sirius gigota sur sa chaise et Severus le fusilla du regard.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais lâché le morceau à Lupin ! Gronda-t-il.

Dumbledore observa l'ancien Gryffondor, qui rougit sur sa chaise.

\- Mais... C'est Remus, marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Comment tu as pu garder autant de secrets en tant qu'auror si tu n'arrives pas à garder quelque chose d'aussi important que les horcruxes ! S'énerva le potionniste.

Remus leva la main alors que Sirius allait surenchérir.

\- J'ai fait un sort qui m'empêche de parler de... ça, mis à part si Sirius ou Dumbledore m'en donnent l'autorisation, expliqua-t-il.

Severus le regarda et hocha la tête après un certain moment à l'observer.

\- Bonne initiative, mais tout de même.

\- C'était mon initiative, et je ne pouvais garder ce genre de chose loin de Remus, il tient autant à Harry que moi ! S'exclama Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry gigota sur sa chaise.

\- Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment...

\- Remus, tu peux parler des horcruxes avec les humains présents dans cette pièce, déclara doucement Dumbledore.

Une lumière blanche illumina Remus de l'intérieur et le loup-garou sourit en hochant la tête vers le Directeur pour le remercier. Puis il reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Très bien, alors je sais pour les horcruxes, mais quel est le rapport avec la carte.

Harry se redressa dans son siège, le regard pétillant.

\- Eh bien, je me demandais si, avec les sorts de la carte du maraudeur, c'était possible de faire une carte du pays en centrant le sort de reconnaissance de personne sur... une seule personne. Ou plus exactement, des... bouts d'une seule personne ? Demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina en observant son élève, une certaine fierté dans les yeux. Remus haussa les sourcils, Sirius les fronça et Severus...

\- Tu voudrais... Créer une carte pour retrouver les horcruxes... Aussi simplement qu'avec la carte du maraudeur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix surprise.

Harry hocha la tête. Severus avait laissé tomber le masque, ouvrant et fermant la bouche avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

\- Ce serait aussi simple ? S'enquit-il d'une pauvre voix.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais, justement. C'est pour ça que Sirius et Remus sont ici, pour savoir quels sorts ont été utilisés, et s'ils font parties de ceux auxquels je n'ai pas pensé moi-même...

Le Directeur croisa ses bras sur son bureau face à lui et observa anciens et actuels élèves.

\- Eh bien, cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, déclara-t-il enfin, cette lueur dans les yeux.

Oui, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

.*.

Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à l'heure du repas, de la carte, des sorts utilisés et de ce qu'ils comptaient en faire et étaient arrivés à une conclusion qui redonnait espoir : Dumbledore n'avait pas essayé les sorts utilisés sur et pour la carte.

Il y avait un espoir.

Severus partit vers la grande salle en premier, prenant un peu d'avance sur les autres. Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius et Harry discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de prendre eux aussi la direction de la Grande Salle, Dumbledore allant faire une annonce déclarant que Poudlard accueillerait l'ancien professeur de Défense Remus Lupin ainsi que le Lord de la maison Black pour quelques jours - et qu'ils étaient ouverts à toute question pouvant aider les élèves qui passaient des examens cette année.

Mais si Dumbledore, pris dans une conversation portant sur les différences entre les sucreries moldues et sorcières avec Remus, Harry retint Sirius pour qu'ils soient en retrait de quelques pas. Sirius observa son filleul avec surprise, mais cela se voyait sur son visage qu'il avait envie de parler, et de parler à lui seul. Alors Sirius le laissa le retenir et quand ils furent à une distance raisonnable de Dumbledore et de Remus pour que ces derniers ne les entendent pas, il posa son bras sur les épaules du Gryffondor, qui se serra contre lui.

\- Alors bonhomme, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je t'ai parlé de Mickael ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Et il me semble que vous n'êtes plus ensemble depuis... un peu plus d'un mois, c'est ça ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Depuis la saint-valentin, oui.

Sirius grimaça et grogna un peu.

\- Il t'a quitté le jour de la saint-valentin ? Quel enfoir-

\- C'est moi qui l'ai quitté.

Le Lord Black cligna des paupières et observa son filleul, les sourcils haussés.

\- Eh bien... Je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. Je faisais la même chose aussi, ça ne se finissait jamais b-

\- Non Siri, il ... Il le méritait, grogna Harry. Enfin non. Enfin... Si...

Il secoua la tête et poussa son parrain entre les côtes.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! Je t'expliquerai une autre fois, là c'est différent, c'est...

Il se racla la gorge et Sirius l'observa rougir. Son parrain sourit un peu.

\- Aloooors, dis-moi ! Allez ! Le pressa-t-il.

\- C'est juste... J'ai dû... J'ai dû faire croire à quelqu'un... Enfin, à toute l'école en fait, que je sortais avec un gars. Ce n'était pas de bon cœur, mais c'était la bonne chose à faire. Je l'ai officiellement quitté il y a ... purée, c'était juste il y a une semaine et...

Sirius fronça les sourcils et cessa leur marche dans le couloir pour tourner Harry vers lui.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration en fuyant son regard.

\- En fait, commença le Gryffondor, je crois que je pourrais, éventuellement, dans certaines conditions - et bien sûr d'un certain point de vue précis-, peut-être envisager l'incertain fait que...

\- Bon, tu craches le morceau ? S'impatienta son parrain avec un sourire.

\- ... Que j'éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un. De vrais sentiments. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire avec.

Réaction appropriée ?

Mouvement de fuite conseillé.

Non. En fait... Fuite ordonnée ! Maintenant !

Un homme à la mer, abandonnez le navire ! Ordre du capitaine, abandonnez le navire ! Nous coulons ; je répète, nous coulons ! Cassez-vous !

\- Sirius ?

Le Lord Black revint à la réalité. Il s'était bien douté que quelque chose se passait entre les deux jeunes gens. Mais de là à parler de sentiments aussi tôt ? Quoiqu'en y repensant, James et Lily... Restait à savoir si Sirius avait raison, ça ne servait à rien de spéculer. Il lui offrit un petit sourire perdu.

\- En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? S'enquit-il même s'il semblait être celui qui était le plus choqué par cette révélation.

\- C'est juste...

Harry se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les joues rougies.

\- C'est juste que c'est si soudain...

Son bras retomba le long de ses flancs et son regard se perdit dans le vide, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, c'est faux... Ce n'est pas soudain, pas tant que ça avec lui ; mais...

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

\- Bah alors bonhomme ?

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et un rapide sourire illumina ses traits. Sirius sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort en le voyant si heureux, si ouvert et plein d'allégresse ! Son parrain sourit à son tour et reprit le Gryffondor par les épaules.

\- Tu veux me parler de lui ? Je le connais ? Tenta-t-il.

Harry hésita un instant avant de hocher vivement la tête. Il fixa son parrain en se mordillant la lèvre et Sirius sut qu'il avait raison. Dans le regard de Harry, cette même étincelle, ce même "quelque chose" de plus, qu'il n'avait qu'en vociférant sur une seule personne.

\- Comment j'ai pu le détester tant d'années et maintenant.. juste...

\- Tu sais, tes parents non plus ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, les premières années de Poudlard, sourit le Lord Black.

Son filleul le regarda avec une crainte dans les yeux, mais aussi un brin d'autre chose, peut-être une demande d'acceptation. Sirius se remit à marcher en serrant le jeune homme contre lui.

\- Le cœur ne se commande pas, tu sais. Si tu ressens quelque chose de fort pour... pour cette personne, sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil - pourquoi ne pas te laisser tenter ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

\- ... Son amitié ?

Sirius réfléchit et fit la moue.

\- C'est vrai... Est-ce que tu crois que l'attirance est réciproque ?

Le regard de Harry se perdit un instant dans le vide mais il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Dans ce cas... Peut-être qu'en effet tu pourrais mettre en péril votre amitié. Mais cette amitié pourrait devenir quelque chose de plus fort et de plus beau. Il est normal d'avoir peur, Merlin seul sait à quel point je le sais ! Mais...

Il posa sur son filleul un regard tendre et taquin.

\- Peut-être qu'il est temps de laisser s'exprimer le Gryffondor fougueux qu'il y a en toi, hm ? Tomber amoureux est une très bonne expression : Tu tombes sans filet et avec un peu de chance, vous serez deux en bas.

Harry cligna des yeux en observant son filleul et un sourire interloqué étira ses traits.

\- Tu nous la joues Confucius, maintenant ?

Sirius soupira théâtralement.

\- Le lourd poids de la maturité, mon cher ! Tu verras quand tu seras un vieux croûton comme moi.

Le Lord Black se doutait bien qu'il avait un peu laissé Harry dans le flou, mais en le voyant s'asseoir à table pour dîner, aux côtés de Draco Black, anciennement Malfoy, pour lui sourire avec ce même éclat qui faisait briller James quand il regardait Lily, des années en arrière, il se dit que, peut-être, il n'était pas un si mauvais parrain que ça, après tout.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Eh oui, plein de péripéties ! Je ne sais plus qui s'était fait la réfléxion que quelques chapitres plus tôt, on était passé dans la "deuxième" partie de la fanfiction, soit la guerre et tout ce qui s'en suit, en plus du Drarry romantique et non plus amical. Eh bien, c'est tout à fait cela :D

Disons que la carte du maraudeur, elle "sait" qui sont les gens, même sous la forme animagus ou sous polynectar. Alors c'est relativement fort tout de même ! Après, Sirius et Remus vont beaucoup bosser dessus, t'inquiète, tu verras. Parce qu'ils sont fort :P

Eh bien sache que je m'étais dit ' pourquoi pas ! ' pour la réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Mais crois-le ou non, j'en avais un peu marre de répéter toujours le même schéma. C'est vrai qu'avec moi, qu'importe le couple, ils couchent souvent ensemble avant même de penser à se mettre réellement en couple ( Suffit de voir le panda u_u ) Du coup, je change un peu :3 Oui, j'ai exacerber les réactions des Gryffondors. Ils ont le sang chaud. Et j'en connais qui réagissent aussi mal u_u'

Alors, pour ce qui est du cinquième, je parle du cinquième amendement xD Soit, il ne dira rien pour ne pas s'incriminer :3 *complètement idiote de faire des trucs purement américain dans une fix en français qui se passe en angleterre -.-" *

Contente que ça te plaise alors ^w^

J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plus ! *^*

 **Farah** : Bonjour et bienvenu ! \O/

Oui en effet, j'aime prendre mon temps dans l'installation d'une relation. Certaines personnes diraient presque trop de temps xD Mais j'assume .w. Merci merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément et ça me fait très plaisir ! :D eh bien, crois-le ou non, mais tu peux demander à mes deux meilleures amies avec qui j'écris souvent, je MIME ce que j'écris. Et je fais les conversations à voix-haute, les répliques me parviennent ainsi plus rapidement. Mais pour illustrer mon propos, dis-toi que si j'écris " Il fonça les sourcils et donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de son ami. " je fronce vraiment les sourcils et si Sky a le malheur d'être à côté de moi, c'est son épaule qui en prend un coup xD C'est mes restes d'années de théâtre qui me reviennent xD

Enfin enfin voilà :D J'espère que la suite te plaira et que j'aurais le plaisir de recevoir d'autres reviews de toi :D Sache qu'il y a 62 chapitres, et que c'est deux chapitres par semaines, alors voilà, il y a de quoi faire ^^

Plein de bisous et à la prochaine ! :D

* * *

 _Huuum... Bon. Que dire de plus... Ca se rapproche ? Le chapitre 46 est ... Lundi prochain ? Et vous plaira. Je crois. Peut-être. Vous verrez bien, ahahaha xD Bon, plus sérieusement... je me retrouve avec un sacré soucis : Je ne veux pas perdre mon rythme d'écriture par jour, mais je n'ai donc pas le temps de répondre aux reviews... C'est une catastrophe. Je suis désolé. Je vais m'y mettre, je pense y passer un bon moment aujourd'hui. Alors, sachez que vous risquez de vous trouver avec des spams de réponses aux reviews xD_

 _Je vous embrasse ! Et vous dit.. Eh bien normalement, à Samedi pour la partie 3 de Nouveau Cycle, et peut-être... Je dis bien peut-être mardi prochain pour la partie 2 de CrossRoads... Je verrais. Pleins de poutoux !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	46. Chapter 46

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **46** **-**

\- Je crois que nos filleuls commencent sérieusement à se tourner autour, déclara Sirius en se délestant de sa cape, souriant doucement.

Il sourit d'un air un peu plus amusé quand il entendit un soupire derrière lui – petit bruit dans lequel il pouvait clairement percevoir un regard exaspéré levé vers le ciel.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de les embêter avec cette histoire, Black, grogna Severus Snape en s'approchant.

Il gronda un peu plus en se penchant pour rattraper les affaires que Sirius avait négligemment posé sur son canapé et se redressa pour les accrocher au porte-manteau prévu à cet effet. Dans le processus, il fusilla l'ancien Gryffondor du regard, qui ricana en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Severus détourna le regard et s'approcha de sa cheminée pour sortir du petit meuble juste à sa droite, une belle bouteille en verre remplis de liquide ambré.

\- Eh bien pour une fois, je suis très sérieux, mon petit Sev', s'amusa Sirius en s'approchant lui aussi.

Severus haussa un sourcil en lui jetant un regard - sans pour autant le reprendre quant à son surnom - et l'observa s'avancer.

\- Comment cela ?

Sirius haussa les épaules et retira doucement la bouteille d'alcool des mains de Severus pour la poser sur le meuble. Il sortit ensuite un verre et le remplis d'une dose généreuse avant de le glisser vers le potionniste avec un sourire charmeur. Ce dernier l'attrapa sans le remercier, mais son regard était moins froid, arrachant un sourire intérieur à l'animagus. Il reporta son attention sur le propre verre qu'il était en train de se servir.

\- Il se pourrait bien que Harry m'ait partagé quelques pensées qu'il aurait eu envers ton magnifique filleul.

Il partit s'installer dans un des fauteuils des appartements de Severus qui l'observa, la hanche pressée contre sa desserte, son verre à la main. Sirius commença à siroter son propre verre, suivit de Severus qui le fixait toujours. Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants avant que l'ancien Gryffondor ne rit doucement.

\- Il se pourrait donc que nous soyons amené à passer beaucoup d'autre Noël ensemble, s'amusa Sirius en levant son verre presque terminé dans un toast.

Severus leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Tu seras donc mon fournisseur en Whisky pur-feu, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, gronda-t-il doucement.

Sirius rit à gorge déployée et capta le sourire rapide qui illumina les lèvres de l'autre homme, alors qu'il venait lui aussi s'installer sur les canapés devant la cheminée, croisant ses longues jambes face à Sirius. Lui laissa son regard dériver le long de sa silhouette et se lécha les lèvres. Severus fit mine de ne rien voir mais, eh. L'ancien Gryffondor le connaissait très bien.

L'animagus termina son verre en une gorgée, le regard pétillant. Il se leva et le posa sur la table pour continuer d'avancer vers un potionniste qui se crispa, son verre presque terminée pressée contre ses lèvres, le regard fixe sur sa personne. Sirius sourit un peu, un frisson le parcourant et délicatement, il prit le verre des doigts de Severus pour le poser à côté du sien. Le Directeur de Serpentard haussa un sourcil en se redressant, mais ne l'empêcha de grimper sur ses jambes maintenant décroisées, et Sirius s'installa confortablement sur ses cuisses. Peut-être pensait-il que l'ancien Gryffondor prenait un peu trop ses aises, mais il n'avait que faire de ce qu'il pensait et à chaque fois qu'il pouvait approcher le Serpentard sans se faire rembarrer était une petite victoire. Son unique main vint doucement voler sur le torse du Potionniste, qui ne le quittait pas de ses yeux noirs profonds.

\- On peut trouver un autre arrangement, sinon, souffla doucement Sirius avec un sourire taquin.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- N'es-tu pas attendu auprès de ton lycan de meilleur ami ? S'enquit-il de sa voix grave et profonde.

Sirius ricana en agitant la main à côté de lui.

\- Naaah, il survivra sans moi.

L'ancien Gryffondor fixa son ancien ennemi en plissant des yeux, se rapprochant assez pour se coller à lui. Severus n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour le déloger de ses jambes, et continuait de le fixer d'un air farouche. Sirius frissonna - quelques année plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier plus que de raison ce regard sur le visage de Servilus, mais beaucoup de choses étaient passées depuis et - Par Merlin, il adorait ça, maintenant. Severus releva le visage pour ne jamais briser leur contact visuel alors que Sirius se collait enfin totalement contre lui, une main dans son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Black ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Sirius fit une moue amusée.

\- Hm, je crois que j'essaye de te voler un baiser, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Encore un ? Demanda Severus d'une voix presque blasée.

L'ancien Gryffondor souffla contre sa bouche en riant un peu.

\- Toujours, Sevy', murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il sourit un instant contre ses lèvres en sentant Severus se détendre instantanément sous lui. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Sirius la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé - ... Enfin, non. Plutôt la seconde, parce que la première fois, Severus lui avait envoyé son poing dans le museau. Mais ça valait largement le coup. Depuis, Sirius avait freiné des deux pieds pour que Severus ne prenne pas le large, l'évitant comme la peste. Et la seconde fois... Par Merlin, la seconde fois, il l'avait prit un peu moins par surprise ; mais il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient à moitié jeté l'un sur l'autre.

Après la surprise et un sursaut de combativité passionnée, Severus s'était laissé laissé couler contre lui, comme une brioche toute chaude à peine sortie du four, tout croquante à l'extérieur et moelleuse et sucrée à l'intérieur.

Et peut-être que Severus allait le tuer s'il découvrait un jour comment Sirius le qualifiait intérieurement.

Mais pour l'instant, Sirius préféra glisser sa main à l'arrière de la nuque du Serpentard et se presser un peu plus contre lui, alors que Severus soupirait contre ses lèvres, vibrant presque contre son torse. L'ancien Gryffondor joua de ses lèvres contre les siennes, explorant sa bouche avec douceur comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois auparavant. Severus pencha la tête tout en l'enlaçant, passant ses bras dans ses dos pour le serrer contre lui. Sirius s'écarta le temps d'un cour instant pour reprendre son souffle, et les lèvres de Severus caressa les siennes alors que ses doigts crochetaient le tissus dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Marmonna Severus contre ses lippes.

\- Hmhm ? Fredonna Sirius en picorant sa bouche, les yeux clos et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Severus soupira et le repoussa un peu mais Sirius refusa de bouger. Il rouvrit les yeux et renifla, se redressant tout en souriant. Le Potionniste le fusilla un peu du regard mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux était tout ce qui faisait la journée de Sirius dernièrement.

\- Et si tu nous laissais... l'opportunité d'essayer, hm ? S'enquit-il à voix basse, le coeur battant.

Severus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour bien le voir, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

\- Au delà du sexe, j'entends, clarifia-t-il.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il espérait pouvoir lui demander sans crainte. En vérité, caché aux regards de leurs filleuls lors du Nouvel an, ils avaient exploré une version plus... Charnelle de leur relation - si relation ils avaient à l'époque. C'était une passade libidineuse, le développement soudain de toute cette rage qu'ils avaient eu pour l'autre dans leur passé ; cette rage n'avait plus lieu d'être, mais qui était d'une certain manière toujours présente et qui avait besoin d'être extériorisée, au moins une dernière fois.

Ils s'étaient abandonné à l'autre quelques autres fois, sporadiquement ; Sirius venait un soir sans s'annoncer, Severus grognait de le voir ici, ils s'échangeaient quelques noms fleuris puis terminaient tous deux sous les draps.

Mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Sirius voulait plus. Oui, l'ancien harceleur de Severus voulait l'avoir dans son lit ainsi que dans sa vie. Pouvait-on faire plus piteusement guimauve.

\- Et dans quelle version de cette réalité penses-tu que c'est une bonne idée, hm ? Demanda le professeur de Potion en haussant les sourcils.

Sirius se racla la gorge en haussant les épaules, tripotant les boutons de la robes de Severus.

\- Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Répondit-il à voix basse.

\- Black... soupira Severus en fermant les yeux.

L'ancien Gryffondor souffla un peu exaspéré et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau afin de détourner son attention. Après tout, quelle idée avait-il eu de poser cette question.

\- Lit, tout de suite, marmonna-t-il ensuite, quittant les jambes de Severus tout en le tirant par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

Si Severus fut surprit de la demande de Sirius, s'il voulut le repousser, s'il voulut mettre fin à... Qu'importe ce qui se passait entre eux, il n'en fit rien et poussa plutôt l'ancien Gryffondor entre ses draps pour le draper de son corps et l'enfermer dans une bulle de luxure. Et Sirius s'en contenta.

.*.

Trois jours. Il ne fallut que trois jours à Sirius et Remus pour recréer une grande carte de l'Angleterre style carte du Mauraudeur. Ils s'étaient tout d'abord concentrés sur le sort de localisation et d'identification de personne pour que cela ne cible qu'une seule signature magique. Ils avaient eu plusieurs faux pas, mais entre chaque cours, à chaque fois que Harry venait les voir, ils avaient une nouvelle carte avec une nouvelle personne pistée. Ils avaient même réussit à mettre la localisation exacte sur la petite étiquette.

En cet après-midi de premier mercredi pluvieux de mars, Albus Dumbledore fit parvenir à Harry un mot pour lui dire qu'ils y étaient parvenu et qu'il était attendu à l'heure du thé dans la salle que Sirius et Remus utilisaient depuis quelques jours.

.

Harry déglutit difficilement et eu un rire nerveux, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Est-ce que... aha. Rem, est-ce que tu es sûr de la fiabilité de cette carte ?

À peine avait-il posé la question qu'il se fustigea. Bien sûr que Rem savait ce qu'il faisait. Lui et Sirius avaient trop travaillé sur le bon fonctionnement de ce procédé pour lui permettre d'être peu fiable.

\- Je... Je vais arranger ça, perça la voix du lycan à sa droite et Harry sentit bouger à sa gauche.

 _C'est bien ce que je craignais..._ Murmura alors le Directeur, confirmant des doutes du plus jeune sorcier. Tout s'effaça autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de le plonger dans un bain d'eau glacée, qu'un petit rigolo venait tout juste de le pousser dans le lac noir, à tel point qu'il sentit ses poumons se vider sous la pression. Plus rien n'existait à part ces quelques lettres sur ce parchemin qui brillaient comme pour le narguer.

" _Harry Potter, Écosse_ "

Il se sentit défaillit un instant mais son cerveau ne l'enregistra pas, trop obnubilé par autre chose, par ÇA, juste devant lui : Il était un horcruxe. Il était un réceptacle pour cette horreur de sous homme, de ramassis de l'humanité.

\- ... y ... ry... Harry !

La voix de Sirius le ramena sur terre et il rouvrit les yeux. Il était en train de s'appuyer sur la table face à lui, les poings serrés en de sacrés boules blanchâtres. Il tremblait de tous ces membres et sa tête était pleine d'idées qu'il ne savait plus appartenir à qui. Lui ou Voldemort ? Ses envies, ses désirs, toutes ses actions, étaient-elles les siennes, ou celles de quelqu'un d'autre. Sirius et Remus tentèrent de lui parler mais Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne, de ne rien écouter, de ne rien entendre. La main de Sirius se posa sur son épaule mais il le repoussa, les yeux rivés sur la carte.

Les bruits autour de lui, étouffés qu'ils étaient, lui apprirent tout de même que son parrain et l'ami de ce dernier lui parlaient, qu'ils allaient trouver quelque chose, que Dumbledore allait trouver un moyen de le sauver, qu'ils allaient travailler dessus.

Harry cligna des yeux et inspira doucement.

Avec une lenteur incroyable, alors qu'une torpeur l'envahissait et le rendait amorphe, il se repoussa de la table en bois et se détourna.

\- Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix calme.

Oh oui, il était calme. Très calme. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Après tout, il ne venait pas d'apprendre qu'il était... quelque chose, avec quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas grave voyons. C'était...

Il se glissa dans tout Hogwarts sans même le réaliser, flânant dans les couloirs, les membres lourds et l'esprit vide. Il arriva dans les appartements avec cette même lenteur qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher depuis qu'il avait quitter le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry prit une nouvelle inspiration et se laissa tomber dans un des canapés des appartements. Il se laissa aller entre les coussins, croisa les jambes devant lui et lia ses doigts sur son abdomen en fixant le plafond aux moulures splendides aux jonctions des murs et du plafond.

Sans prévenir, toute la situation lui sauta dessus et il ferma les yeux alors que sa gorge se bloquait.

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil tout en s'enfonçant aussi dans sa déprime. Quelles étaient les actions qui n'avaient jamais été totalement siennes ? Il repensa à ces dernières années, à sa chance incroyable. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour Voldemort ? Et si il jouait avec lui depuis le début ? Et ses désirs ? Il avait apprécié Mickaël. Beaucoup. Mais il n'avait ressentit que... Quelque chose avec Draco, et seulement avec lui. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un subterfuge du seigneur des ténèbres, que soudainement le Sauveur tombe sous le charme du fils - certes, renié, mais la progéniture tout de même - de son bras droit ?

Harry eu envie de vomir.

\- Potter, je crois que tu avais rendez-vous avec Granger et Weasley, non ? Parce que là, ils paniquent totalement.

Le Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières en observant Draco rentrer dans les appartement avec nonchalance. Le blond ne le regarda pas, ayant simplement vu sa présence et se dirigea vers l'étage pour y déposer ses affaires. Harry observa son cheminement et son regard glissa sur sa chute de reins et les mouvements de ses hanches alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers. Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux et se frotta le front, se fustigeant intérieurement. Il l'avait encore fait. Et si jusque là, ses regards traînant sur la silhouette des autres hommes et notamment celle de Draco ne l'avaient jamais heurté plus que le simple « _Mais arrête de mater Draco, c'est Draco, par Merlin ! Tu le détestes depuis des années, tu ne peux pas soudainement retourner ta chemise ! Même si tu souhaites retourner son pantalon... MERLIN, POTTER !_ » - Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui ? Il avait tout simplement envie de s'arracher les yeux, la langue, les oreilles.

\- Potter, tout va bien ?

Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux pour trouver Draco à ses côtés, les mains sur les hanches et le regardant avec les sourcils haussés. Le Gryffondor l'observa en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, incapable de lui répondre convenablement. Au contraire, il se redressa soudainement sur ses pieds et s'écarta. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Aucune idée. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne l'air, qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire pour se changer les idées, maintenant, tout de suite. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, le regard dérivant face à lui. Puis il s'élança, bien décider à aller mourir de froid dans le parc. Au moins, ça détruirait l'horcruxe qui était en lui. L'horcruxe.

Il était un horcruxe. Un putain _**d'horcruxe.**_

Son visage se plissa de dégoût et il secoua la tête.

\- Hé Potter ! L'interpella Draco alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention jusqu'à ce que Malfoy s'approche et l'attrape par le bras.

\- Tu nous fais quoi là ?

\- Lâche moi, tout de suite, pesta Harry en serrant les mâchoires.

Il fallait qu'il sorte, tout de suite. Il se sentait bouillir intérieurement, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se contrôler. Malfoy ne lui avait rien fait, rien du tout, mais soudainement, il était de nouveau Malfoy, plus Draco, et Harry avait cette soudaine envie de le frapper.

Cette bouffée de haine qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il écarquilla les yeux en hoquetant et tenta de se débattre mais Malfoy fut plus rapide et plus fort. Il le repoussa contre le mur en tenant son col, les sourcils froncés et l'œil suspicieux. Harry quant à lui sentit une colère et une haine incontrôlable se propager dans ses veines, ses poings blanchirent et ses articulations craquèrent. Il commença à trembler et sa vision périphérique commença à disparaître. Il n'entendait même plus Malfoy lui parler, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, lui faire avaler ses dents, le décoiffer, l'égorger et se badigeonner de son sang pour acquérir sa puissance, toujours plus de puissance. Harry leva son bras, près à le frapper, mais un sursaut de lucidité le traversa et pour désamorcer cette soudaine envie, il réussit à desserrer son poing, et attrapa Malfoy par la nuque pour l'attirer et poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry sentit Malfoy sursauter contre lui et ça sembla décupler sa rage. Il planta ses ongles dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer et Malfoy posa ses mains sur son torse pour mettre un peu d'espace entre eux. Mais à peine avait-il posé ses mains sur ses flancs que Harry soupira d'aise, la bulle de rage explosant dans son torse pour le submerger d'une agréable bouffée d'euphorie. Le contact des lèvres de Draco contre les siennes remonta d'agréables souvenirs dans son esprit et il se détendit, se calmant soudainement. Les mains de Draco tremblèrent contre son torse et le Serpentard soupira à son tour en se rapprochant. Il se colla contre Harry en passant ses bras dans son dos, croisant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Le Gryffondor détendit sa prise autour de la nuque du Serpentard et ils cessèrent enfin de s'embrasser.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui brumeux de mercure liquide. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Draco ne se glisse contre lui en penchant la tête, capturant de nouveau les lèvres de Harry qui ferma les yeux. Il enlaça ses épaules en soupirant, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en se délectant de la douceur de ses mèches. Le jeune homme joua quelques instants avec ses cheveux avant d'inverser leur position et de plaquer doucement Draco contre le mur en picorant ses lèvres. Le Serpentard resserra sa prise autour de ses hanches en lâchant un petit bruit qu'Harry trouva fort agréable à l'oreille alors qu'il le pressait un peu plus contre le mur. Le contact de son corps contre le sien lui arracha un frisson alors que Draco caressait sa langue de la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, l'esprit de Harry s'engourdissant sous l'émotion qu'il ressentait en tenant Draco si intimement contre lui.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco puisse être aussi doux avec un amant. Leur moment précédent avait été... bestial, précipité, engendré par une panique qui les avait rendu totalement fou pendant un instant. Là, c'était totalement différent, c'était... Voulu. En toute connaissance de cause. Harry Potter embrassait Draco Malfoy en le voulant, et ce n'était que lui qu'il le voulait, pas cette chose qui le parasitait.

Harry se détacha de Draco et garda les yeux fermés en pressant son front contre le sien. Draco était redevenu Draco, ce n'était plus Malfoy. Il n'avait plus envie de le frapper. Sa haine s'était estompée quand le Serpentard avait répondu à cette étrange attaque.

Le Gryffondor frissonna alors que Draco caressait doucement sa chute de reins. Harry l'avait embrassé pour désamorcer sa folie haineuse et le Serpentard avait répondu à ce baiser avec une douceur incroyable. Draco ne méritait pas ça, pas du tout.

\- Bordel de merde, grinça-t-il des dents.

Harry se détacha précipitamment et secoua la tête en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en se détournant et quittant les appartements avec rapidité.

.

Il avait embrassé Draco avec de si mauvaises intentions... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ?! Draco n'allait jamais vouloir lui reparler après ça, il avait tout foutus en l'air. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours sans réfléchir ? Se demanda-t-il en glissant sa tête sous ses couvertures.

Il n'avait même pas attendu que Ron et Hermione réalisent que c'était bien lui qui venait de traverser en courant la salle commune, allant s'enfermer dans le dortoir des Gryffondor qu'il avait déserté depuis le début du mois.

\- Qu'est ce qu'un traître comme toi fait là ? !

\- Dégage Seamus, je suis pas d'humeur.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter n'est pas d'humeur, c'est étonnant. Et pourrais-je-

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Lui hurla Harry en se redressant et le fusillant du regard.

Il eu cette satisfaction ... Malsaine de voir Seamus détaler comme un lapin sans demander son reste. En effet, c'était malsain, mais... Il voulait être seul. Totalement seul.

.*.

Ron avait bien vu le visage décomposé de Harry alors qu'il passait en coup de vent devant eux. Le roux s'inquiéta tout de suite pour son ami mais laissa Hermione s'occuper de lui. En effet, à peine la porte fut-elle claquée qu'elle se leva pour fixer du regard le dortoir des garçons.

\- Je vais y aller, murmura la jeune femme.

Ron hocha la tête, décidant de la laisser faire. Après tout, il n'était pas très doué pour parler. Il vivait dans une famille de garçons et seuls les jumeaux parlaient librement de leur sentiments. Alors en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'était Harry... Ron savait que Mione s'en sortira bien mieux que lui à ce jeu là.

Il vit Hermione commencer à grimper les escaliers quand Seamus la bouscula dans sa précipitation de quitter les dortoirs. Ron grimaça. Harry n'était pas seulement bouleversé pour quelque chose, il était en plus énervé. La douceur de sa meilleure amie l'aidera sans aucun doute.

\- Ce mec est taré ! Cracha Seamus en parlant de Harry.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ce mec n'apprendra jamais de ses erreurs. Certes, c'est lui qui avait dit que Harry était un traître en premier mais... Mais il ne savait pas et il regrettait. Il l'avait dit une fois et ne l'avait jamais redit, trop honteux. Mais Seamus...

Ron soupira en le regardant passer devant lui d'un pas énervé pour quitter les dortoirs des Gryffondor. Mais arrivé au tableau qui pivota pour laisser entrer Ginny, il s'arrêta et cria.

\- ALERTE, SERPENT DANS LA TOUR !

Ron tourna la tête et aperçut Malfoy froncer les sourcils en regardant celui qui venait de crier. Ron grogna et se leva.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas te taire deux minutes, Seamus ! Pesta-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le Gryffondor le fusilla du regard et montra Malfoy d'un geste du bras.

\- Ah c'est vrai qu'en tant que meilleur ami du taré, tu l'es tout autant que lui !

\- Et si tu allais cueillir des sumac vénéneux autre part, Seamus ? Susurra Ginny en posant les mains sur les hanches.

En sous effectif malgré le silence de Malfoy, Seamus tourna les talons et quitta la tour des Gryffondor. Ron ricana puis se tourna vers sa sœur en souriant, amusé.

\- Cela dit, tu as cherché un peu la petite bête en le ramenant ici.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Il avait l'air d'un petit chiot perdu.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Malfoy d'une voix glaciale en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mais un chiot racé, ne t'en fait pas, sourit la jeune fille d'un air canaille.

Quelques fois, Ron se demandait si elle n'aurait pas su trouver sa place auprès des Serpentard... Le jeune roux secoua la tête d'un air faussement désabusé et se tourna enfin vers Malfoy. Depuis quand n'avait il pas eu envie de l'étriper déjà ?

\- Ce que ça peut être rouge et de mauvais goût, ce n'est même pas étonnant, soupira le Serpentard en lançant un regard critique autour de lui.

Bien, on remettait les compteurs à Zéro, il avait envie de l'étriper maintenant.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à Harry pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Lui demanda-t-il plutôt.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir.

\- Alors il est bien là.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Redemanda Ron sans lâcher le morceaux.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui lui aurait fait quelque chose, d'abord ? Grinça t-il des dents.

Ron le jaugea du regard quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

\- Ok.

Il montra l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des septièmes année.

\- Il est là haut, Mione est avec lui.

Il se détourna, allant se réinstaller dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitter.

\- Tu me l'abîmes pas trop, hein ?

Malfoy soupira.

\- Très bien, la belette.

Étrange comment Ron ne s'en offusqua pas cette fois-ci...

.*.

\- Tu n'as fait que fuir ?

\- Hm...

\- Harry... Des mots, s'il te plaît

\- Mot.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, Harry.

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas, restant enterré sous les couvertures.

Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui c'était passé. Que ce soit avec Sirius et Remus que avec Draco. Enfin... Elle l'avait comprit. Et d'où sortait ce ' Tu l'as enfin embrassé ? ' d'eux trois, elle était celle qui avait encore un peu plus de mal avec l'homosexualité, elle n'aurait pas du être aussi... Calme et détendue par rapport à ça.

\- Doooonc, tu as fuit. Tu regrettes ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! S'insurgea Harry. C'est le contexte qui était mauvais. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment ! Je l'ai embrassé mais... J'avais autre chose en tête, c'était...

Il soupira.

\- C'est compliqué.

Sous les draps, il n'entendait pas la porte s'ouvrir, il ne vit pas Hermione tourner la tête et sourire, et surtout il ne vit pas Draco écouter la conversation et sourire avec l'air d'un chat près à se délecter d'un bol de lait chaud écrémé.

\- Bon, tu m'énerve Harry. J'ai des choses à faire, quand tu voudras me parler, tu le feras. En attendant, je vous laisse.

Sous les draps, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, tu NOUS laisses ? S'enquit il en retirant le draps de sur sa tête.

Mais Hermione avait déjà déserté et Draco s'avançait. Harry grogna un peu en le voyant faire, s'enterrant un peu plus dans le matelas.

\- Hm. C'est une Judas, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Draco se rapprocha et s'assit sur le bord de son lit en jetant des regards autour de lui. Puis il porta son attention sur Harry et haussa un sourcil.

\- Je dois avouer que ce que tu viens de me faire était un coup de maître. Très Serpentard comme démarche, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Draco eu un petit sourire mesquin.

\- Le détournement de conversation comme tu l'as fait, m'embrasser pour m'empêcher de te faire cracher le morceau. Sauf que vois-tu, je sais resté les pieds sur terre et je n'ai pas oublié.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'était pas un détournement de conversation ! Pas...

Il resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants puis la referma avant de soupirer.

\- C'est... Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, marmonna-t-il en sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

Draco eu un ricanement.

\- Ce n'était pas un détournement de conversation ?

\- Non ! S'insurgea Harry en se redressant dans son lit, fusillant le Serpentard du regard.

Draco haussa un sourcil en souriant narquoisement.

\- Alors tu m'as embrassé en toute connaissance de cause ?

\- Exactement !

Un moment de silence avant que Harry n'écarquille les yeux.

\- Je... Non !

Le Serpentard sourit de plus belle et Harry rougit en lui frappant l'épaule.

\- Tu m'as piégé !

\- Bien sûr, que croyais-tu, se venta Draco.

Harry soupira et détourna le regard.

\- Hm...

Un silence s'installa dans le dortoir et l'esprit de Harry s'égara en se fustigeant quant à la facilité avec laquelle Draco l'avait piégé.

\- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Samedi, il y a une sortie à Près-au-Lard. Et tu viens avec moi.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil, décontenancé.

\- ... Alors toi, au lieu de proposer un rencard, tu l'imposes ?

\- Parce que ça t'étonnes, peut-être ? S'amusa Draco avec un faible ricanement. En tout cas, ça laisse deux jours à Granger et Weaslette pour te préparer et toi pour te faire à l'idée.

Il se leva et épousseta sa chemise.

\- Il va s'en dire que je n'accepterais aucun lapin.

Harry le regarda un instant en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit-il d'une faible voix.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Dans un dernier hochement de tête, Draco quitta le dortoir des Gryffondors et Harry se laissa aller dans les draps, le regard braqué sur le plafond.

Wha. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il sortait désormais avec Draco Malfoy ?

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Héhéhéhé, les messages interposés, c'est cute hein =w= ?

Flirt flirt fliiirt =w= et pas seulement, tu as vu ? ;D

Hm, je ne sias pas combien de temps dur le sort... C'est une bonne question xD

Ouiii, la carte aux horcruxes... huhuhu... *se marre* *ouais, ok, c'pas marrant*

( La réécriture du panda stagne totalement. C'est une horreur. Pffeu.

Je te papouille ! Gros cââââlin !

* * *

 _BIM-EUH ! DAMNED ! On l'attendait, hein ? JE VOUS AVAIS DIT, QUE VOUS KIFFEREZ CE CHAPITRE ! \O/ Avouez, vous l'aimez. AVOUEZ ! Je le sais, mouahahahahaha ! Je l'aime ce chapitre... -w- Il est écrit depuis le chapitre... 12, a peu près, et j'étais teeeellement contente d'enfin arriver à coller avec ce moment... Bref ! Vous avez aimé quand même, non ? Un peu ? :3 J'ai toujours pas dormit, je craque mon slip, dites rien, no comment, chuuut xD_

 _Je vous embrasse ! Et vous dit à jeudi pour la suite !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	47. Chapter 47

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **47 -**

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes après le départ de Draco pour que Hermione, Ron et Ginny débarquent dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, regardant Harry qui était toujours bloqué sur son 'ancien' lit. Hermione s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Harry ? S'enquit-elle doucement.

Le Gryffondor releva un regard perdu vers la jeune femme qui s'assit sur son lit juste à côté de lui. Soucieuse, la jeune femme posa sa main sur les siennes.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Harry cligna des yeux et fixa la porte.

\- Euh...

\- Est-ce que je dois aller refaire le portrait à Malfoy ? Gronda le Weasley en fixant son ami. C'est ça ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est ça, un peu d'action ne me ferait pas de mal !

\- Euh... Je, non. Je ne crois pas... Pas du tout.

Le Gryffondor déglutit et secoua un peu la tête en se mettant à sourire. Ginny plissa des yeux en fixant son ex et se mit à ricaner en s'approchant. Apparemment elle trouvait la timidité du jeune homme hilarante... Merci pour lui.

\- Je crois bien que... Que je sors avec Malfoy... ? Questionna-t-il plus qu'il ne déclara.

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre, sous le sourire des deux jeunes femmes. Puis Ron soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel et Harry cligna des paupières en se tournant vers lui. Mais Hermione fut plus rapide et gifla son bras de sa main.

\- Ron ! On en a déjà parlé, tu ne fais aucun commentaire ! Tu te tais et tu écoutes !

Le Weasley gronda un peu, mais Harry fronça les sourcils, revenant sur terre.

\- Attendez, comment ça, vous en avez déjà parlé ?! S'offusqua-t-il.

Ron grogna, mais Hermione eut la décence de rougir.

\- Avant que tu ne sortes avec Mickael, on pensait... Enfin, je pensais que tu étais intéressé par Malfoy...

\- C'est Black maintenant... Et non, ce n'est pas comme ça... Enfin, ce n'était pas comme ça, pas avant, expliqua-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Ginny gloussa en le voyant plisser des yeux, son regard fixé sur ses mains qu'il triturait. Elle s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit et glissa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'embrasser sur le front, à la racine de ses cheveux. Harry fronça les sourcils en l'entendant s'amuser de son désarroi et lui lança un regard noir, mais la jeune femme ne fit que lui répondre par un clin d'œil taquin et complice. Le Gryffondor rougit un peu en reportant son attention sur ses amis.

\- Pourquoi pensiez-vous que nous sortions ensemble ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Hermione haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Ça aurait pu être un début d'explication plausible à pourquoi vous vous entendiez si bien soudainement, déclara-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'était... Enfin, c'est... C'est sûrement le cas maintenant, marmonna-t-il d'une voix un peu lointaine avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Ron soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- Pitié, Harry... Pourquoi ça doit être Malf... Black ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre, gémit-il. Rickers était très bien, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas continuer chez les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles ? Ils sont parfaits eux, non ? Marmonna-t-il.

Harry plissa des yeux en fixant son ami, mais une lueur dans ses yeux lui arracha un sourire.

\- C'est vrai que ça avait l'air d'aller bien avec John, et puis Mickael aussi était mignon.

Ron gronda un peu plus fort, le visage grimaçant. Sa sœur haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux lui reprocher.

Le coup d'oeil que le rouquin envoya à son ami arracha un sourire à Harry, mais Ron ne fit que renifler.

\- Ça, c'est mon problème, ça me regarde. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas... MAIS Malfoy !

Harry éclata de rire quand Ron se mit faussement à sangloter, marmonnant qu'il allait devoir dès aujourd'hui s'habituer à l'idée - et habituer sa famille à l'idée - que le Serpentard sera sans aucun doute désormais présent pour les anniversaires, les Noëls, les Bar Mitzvah - dixit Hermione avec un rire, quoi que ça puisse être - et autres rassemblements familiaux.

\- Ne va pas trop vite en besogne, tu veux ? Marmonna Harry en sentant ses joues rougir. On va juste traîner ensemble samedi pour le moment.

Son ami Gryffondor l'observa en haussant un sourcil, essayant sûrement d'imiter le fameux Serpentard et... Eh bien, c'était qu'il n'était pas si mal dans ce rôle là.

\- Tu veux rire ? Avec vous deux, c'est tout ou rien. Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture, et au moment où vous arrivez à vous supporter, vous emménagez ensemble. À tous les coups, d'ici deux ans, vous serez mariés. Je vois d'ici les gros titres, s'enflamma-t-il en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour mimer un arc de cercle - " DRACO LUCIUS BLACK, ANCIENNEMENT MALFOY, AURAIT-IL DIT NON PAR AMOUR ? " Page trois, la fabuleuse union de deux grandes maisons ; page six, la tragique vie de Draco Lucius Black, fils de mangemort ; page huit, celle de son tendre, Harry James Potter désormais Black ! Page dix-

\- Hé ! Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas Draco Potter, d'abord ?! S'étonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, tournée vers son ex-petit ami.

Celui-ci, coupé en plein élan, resta la bouche ouverte un moment avant de froncer doucement les sourcils, prit dans une intense réflexion. Puis son regard s'illumina.

\- Draco Lucius Black-Potter et son époux, Harry James Black-Potter.

\- Pourquoi Black en premier ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Question d'ancienneté de maison, répondit Ginny en agitant la main. Ils viennent de deux grandes et anciennes familles, c'est la tradition qui veut ça.

\- Hé, oh. Mais où est-ce que vous allez chercher tout ça ?! S'enquit Harry en plissant les yeux, totalement déboussolé par leur excitation totale sur une... Eh bien, une hypothèse totalement erronée !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils...

\- Oh, tu me laisseras m'occuper de ta tenue ?! Je rèèèève de broder des tenues de mariage traditionnelles ! S'excita Ginny.

\- Connaissant Draco, je pense qu'il ne laissera personne autre que lui s'approcher des tenues, commenta Hermione en se frottant le menton, réfléchissant visiblement.

\- Heeeeee ! Essaya de les arrêter Harry en levant les mains. Calmez-vous...

Les trois le regardèrent et Harry croisa les bras sur son torse

\- En attendant, c'est Samedi que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

Il pâlit considérablement.

\- Oh mon dieu, je vais à un rencard avec Malfoy Samedi, réalisa-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Y en a qui ont de la chance, que veux-tu, se moqua gentiment Ginny.

\- Et si on se retrouve comme deux idiots les bras ballants, à ne pas savoir quoi faire ?!

\- Tu es déjà allé à Pré au lard avec lui pourtant, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui, mais là, c'est... C'est totalement différent !

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta et ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration, apportant du calme en lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Ron le regardait, envieux.

\- J'aimerais bien faire ça moi aussi, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Allez à un rencard avec le Prince des Serpentard, railla sa sœur.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et lui lança son oreiller.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas, la tête ?! Hurla-t-il presque. Et puis quoi encore ?! Naaaaan, je parle de la capacité de Harry récemment acquise qui consiste à garder son calme en toute circonstance !

\- Influence des Serpentards, marmonna Harry en souriant un peu.

Ron s'arrêta, réfléchit puis secoua la tête en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Nah. Je préfère rester un bon Gryffondor qui fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire. Et comme ça, juste comme ça, Harry sut que qu'importe ce qui pourrait se passer, il ne serait jamais seul.

.*.

\- Harry !

Le jeune homme se figea dans le couloir et ferma les yeux en haletant. Il tressaillit quand une main douce se posa sur son épaule et il tourna la tête. Sirius le regardait, le visage soucieux.

\- Hey, petit... Murmura son parrain en passant sa main autour de ses épaules pour le tenir contre lui.

Le jeune Gryffondor soupira d'aise et sourit légèrement.

\- Comment tu... Gères les choses ? S'enquit Sirius d'une voix douce.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il va falloir faire avec, que veux-tu...

Le jeune Gryffondor soupira douloureusement et son parrain le serra doucement contre lui alors qu'ils marchaient en silence.

\- On va trouver quelque chose, petit ; ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura doucement Sirius face au regard hanté qu'arborait le jeune homme.

\- On ne sait même pas comment ça fonctionne. Les horcruxes objets, c'est simple, on détruit l'objet avec une arme magique ou un sort bien puissant. Mais un horcruxe vivant ? Comment on fait ça, mis à part me tuer, hein ?

La voix de Harry était faible et douloureuse et il sentit Sirius se crisper contre lui.

\- Nous allons trouver quelque chose, Harry. Il ne faut pas que tu penses à cela pour le moment, d'accord ? Lui murmura Sirius en embrassant sa tempe. Tu es trop jeune pour penser à la mort maintenant.

Harry reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Ne soyons pas idiots, veux-tu ? Cela fait des années que Voldemort veut me tuer, je vis en permanence avec la mort autour de moi, déclara-t-il douloureusement.

Sirius s'arrêta et força son filleul à se tourner vers lui.

\- Je sais tout cela. Mais cela n'empêche pas que tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Nous allons trouver un moyen, tu vas vivre ! Tu vas survivre à cette guerre et tu vas vivre, mais tu ne dois pas t'arrêter de vivre maintenant à cause de la peur des combats futurs.

Le jeune homme déglutit en fixant son parrain.

\- Je... Commença-t-il et son regard se fit vague. Oui. Tu... Tu as raison, termina-t-il par murmurer.

Son regard se fit plus alerte.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous, lâcha-t-il soudainement. Samedi.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vraiment ? J'en suis comblé.

Il fixa son filleul encore un peu amorphe, mais des rougeurs sur les joues.

\- Et tu as une petite idée d'où Draco veut t'emmener ?

Harry rougit et balbutia quelques instants avant qu'un sourire joyeux n'étire ses traits.

\- Je, non. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

Sirius ne put que sourire davantage à l'étincelle qui illuminait le jeune homme. Et même s'il ne pouvait être plus heureux pour son filleul, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée triste pour Lily et James, qui rataient malheureusement les premiers émois sérieux du jeune Gryffondor. James aurait tempêté, parce que _Malfoy_ , mais il aurait compris et Lily aurait adoré ce gamin Serpentard, qui lui aurait sans aucun doute rappelé son meilleur ami.

.*.

La fin de semaine était passée rapidement. Draco... Draco ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Harry. Oh, cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, bien au contraire. Harry traînait dans Poudlard un peu comme une âme en peine. Quand le Gryffondor était avec ses amis, il était présent, mais était tout de même enveloppé d'une certaine couche de tristesse, peut-être même de nostalgie. Par contre, dès qu'il voyait Draco, sa posture se détendait et son regard se mettait à briller un peu plus fort, comme s'il était véritablement heureux de voir le Serpentard qui avait pourtant fait de sa vie un enfer pendant six ans. Et ce n'était pas un masque que le brun portait, c'était plus comme si, en voyant Draco, ce qui le minait - qu'importe ce que c'était - disparaissait de son esprit.

Ils n'avaient pas véritablement discuté de ce qu'ils allaient faire le week-end. À vrai dire, rien entre eux n'avait changé, peut-être étaient-ils un plus 'ouverts' l'un à l'autre, si c'était encore possible de l'être.

Ils évitaient habillement le sujet, mais ce n'était pas mauvais, c'était leur secret jalousement gardé.

Draco laissa son regard se poser sur le Gryffondor qui occupait justement son esprit. Ils étaient installés à la table des Serdaigles pour le déjeuner et Harry pestait silencieusement en fusillant son livre de sorts du regard. La rumeur n'enflait que très peu contrairement à ses histoires de cœur, mais quelques personnes avaient remarqué, et Draco en faisait partie : Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à lancer le moindre sort. En cours, il se faisait le plus discret possible et se mettait de plus en plus à l'arrière pour que personne ne le voie rater ses sorts - mais Draco aimait le regarder, et avait remarqué. Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait ; puis il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait entendu lors de sa virée sur le chemin de Traverse, où il avait croisé Sirius, Luna et Harry à la sortie de la boutique d'Ollivander, ainsi que la discussion sur les baguettes que tous les trois avaient eue lors du voyage en train de début d'année.

Le Gryffondor avait toujours sa première baguette, celle qui ne devait être que temporaire, parce que sa magie lui faisait encore défaut. Son réseau inexistant, ses habilités qui n'avaient pu se développer normalement - En bref, la baguette de Harry ne suffisait plus, elle ne correspondait plus à ses besoins.

Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit et le Serpentard se retrouva à sourire. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Harry releva la tête et cligna des yeux. Draco le fixa avec une petite moue et joua avec ses sourcils d'un air entendu et ricana alors que le Gryffondor rougissait agréablement. Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir, mais ses yeux étaient bien trop pétillants et lumineux. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant que Harry ne baisse le regard vers son assiette, des rougeurs rampant dans son cou que Draco apprécia observer - et peut-être se lécha-t-il les lèvres avec envie, il n'allait pas le nier, mais pas le reconnaître à voix haute, et puis quoi encore.

Le Serpentard avait replongé son nez sur son repas depuis quelques instants quand une petite tape sur son épaule le fit se retourner. Un petit gamin de Serdaigle tenait contre lui un manuel de potions. Draco haussa un sourcil et le petit première année gigota un instant sous son regard.

\- Pardon de vous déranger, m'sieur Black. C'est juste que... Est-ce que je peux vous poser des questions sur une potion ?

Surpris, Draco haussa les sourcils et le gamin désigna son manuel de potion.

\- Tu n'as pas d'élèves de Serdaigles à qui t'adresser ?

Draco jeta rapidement un regard vers Harry qui avait porté son attention sur eux. Le gamin resserra ses bras autour de son manuel, le regard brillant.

\- Si, mais Luna a raison, Monsieur Black est le meilleur en potion, après le Professeur Snape - autant avoir des informations de meilleure main, non ?

Harry fit la moue et Draco ricana, l'ego flatté. Il se redressa, fanfaronnant silencieusement comme un coq, avant de bouger sur le banc, faisant un geste au gamin, qui se glissa à ses côtés.

\- Alors première chose, pas de "monsieur" avec moi, Black suffit amplement, déclara-t-il. Deuxièmement, pose-moi tes questions, bonhomme.

Si l'excitation du gamin était palpable, ce fut le sourire attendri que Harry essaya de cacher en le regardant qui chamboula le plus Draco.

.*.

Harry dérapa et chercha à reprendre son souffle alors qu'il accélérait pourtant le pas - enfin pour être exact, il courait à s'en déchirer les muscles des jambes et à en cracher ses poumons.

Il - était - en - retard !

Comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi à être en retard ?! Par Merlin, premier rendez-vous avec Draco - " _rendez-vous avec Draco_ _ **trois-points-d'exclamations-!** "_\- et voilà qu'il se retrouvait comme un idiot à être en retard ! Le Serpentard lui avait laissé un petit mot sur la table basse, lui donnant rendez-vous à onze heures aux pieds des portes de Poudlard, qu'il allait embarquer Harry à Pré-au-lard pour déjeuner et qu'ils allaient passer la journée ensemble. Sauf que non seulement, Harry n'avait vu ce mot qu'à dix heures, mais surtout il avait été retenu par un John Rickers qui l'avait supplié de lui laisser une deuxième chance.

Connard !

Harry tira une dernière fois sur ses jambes, quitta la zone du sort de conservation de chaleur pour débouler sur le seuil de Poudlard, passant les larges portes de bois. Il se pencha sur ses jambes, la respiration sifflante et la poitrine douloureuse, la tête penchée vers le sol, mais il avait bien eu le temps de voir qu'il n'y avait 'personne' sur les marches.

\- C'pas vrai... p'tain... pesta-t-il en fermant brutalement les paupières.

\- Tu as Morgana aux fesses, Potty ?

Harry sursauta et jamais (!) il n'avait été aussi heureux que d'entendre ce sobriquet de sa vie !

Il se redressa et tourna la tête, souriant dans son halètement alors que Draco se détachait du mur contre lequel il était adossé, visiblement installé tout en l'attendant. Le Serpentard posa sur lui un regard amusé.

\- Je savais que tu allais être en retard, susurra-t-il.

Harry se frotta ses cuisses chaudes et un peu douloureuses et fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey... J'ai... seulement quelques minutes... de retard ! Souffla-t-il.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre à gousset. Oui ! Voilà, sept minutes !

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule pour sept minutes, hein ? Je veux dire, ce n'est même pas de ma faute pour une fois ! Plaida-t-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus suppliante.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha.

\- C'est la faute de qui alors ? S'enquit-il d'une voix intéressée, et Harry frissonna.

Il fixa pendant quelques instants son camarade de classe, son ami, son... futur petit-ami, peut-être - et secoua la tête en souriant, amusé.

\- De personne d'important.

Il se frotta la nuque, le cœur battant et le ventre noué, une douce euphorie piquant sa poitrine.

\- On y va ?

Et Draco acquiesça, l'attirant à lui pour le guider, meneur mais pas autoritaire.

.

Et son chaud regard fit peut-être trébucher le jeune homme. Cet espèce de petit Serpy... !

\- Un problème, Potty ? Railla Draco en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

Harry le fusilla du regard alors que le Serpentard le guidait dans Prè-au-lard.

\- Aucun commentaire, Malfoy.

Il était le seul à pouvoir l'appeler encore Malfoy. Quand l'article expliquant sa situation était paru, Harry avait essayé une fois de l'appeler " Black ". Ils s'étaient regardés comme deux merlans frits avant que Draco ne grimace, le regard perdu et lui avait éclaté de rire. Non, Harry ne pouvait définitivement pas l'appeler Black. Il était et resterait Draco Malfoy.

Le Serpentard rit doucement et se rapprocha. Harry fit style de ne rien remarquer, mais son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il réprima un sourire.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en observant les rues du village qui se profilaient devant eux.

Draco allait lui répondre quand Harry aperçut quelque chose. Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche avant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'attirer dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards.

\- Potter ?

Harry, collé au mur, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui désigna une des rues un peu plus loin derrière lui. Tous deux se penchèrent légèrement pour apercevoir de que le Gryffondor désignait avec un petit sourire amusé. Draco haussa les sourcils puis se mit lui aussi à sourire.

\- Est-ce que c'est... qui je crois ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Harry se redressa en se collant au mur, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son rire. Dans une rue, bien à l'abri des regards - sauf de celui de Harry, apparemment - une Hermione Granger légèrement rougissante discutait avec un Blaise Zabini rayonnant, tous deux très proches et visiblement très intimes, se parlant sûrement en chuchotant. Draco se redressa lui aussi et sourit à Harry.

\- Ça se passe plutôt bien pour ces deux là, ricana-t-il en chuchotant.

Harry hocha vivement la tête et rejeta un coup d'œil. Hermione était dos à eux, et Blaise était beaucoup plus près. Et une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ils n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il tira la manche de Draco et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à observer leurs deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser doucement.

\- Est-ce qu'on assiste au début d'une grande histoire d'amour ? S'enquit Harry avec un sourire.

Draco haussa un sourcil, amusé.

\- Par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de virer Poufsouffle, Potty.

\- Rho, allez ! Regarde-les, à quel point ils sont mignons ! Pesta Harry, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis sûr qu'on a lancé une mode.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne le contredit pas. Au contraire, il se rapprocha un peu, un tout petit peu pour se coller à Harry, l'emprisonnant contre le mur. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en réalisant à quel point ils pouvaient être proches, et Draco sourit comme un chat prêt à bondir sur lui. Et Harry frissonna.

\- Tu es prêt, Potter ? Susurra Draco.

Le jeune homme inspira doucement et esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Le regard de Draco se posa un instant sur ses lèvres et Harry se les humidifia dans un réflexe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent - il y croyait vraiment, hein -, et Draco suivit le geste des yeux. _DUH_ , il allait le tuer.

\- Un petit tour au chemin de Traverse ? Proposa Draco en remontant son regard dans ses yeux.

Harry plissa le regard et entrouvrit la bouche.

\- De quoi ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux, je nous pose le sort que je portais avant Noël et on va à Londres.

Le jeune Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête. Alors son... béguin (?) se pencha vers lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras et lui sourit.

\- Accroche-toi.

Et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Héhéhé, personne n'y avait pensé, et j'en suis bien contente x) C'est bon, ils arrêtent avec le flirt :D Ils vont passer aux choses sérieuses ;D Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Je dois avouer que j'étais totalement déphasé quand j'ai écrit ce passage, c'est peut-être pour ça que ça a l'air aussi "vrai" xD Alors ouais, je suis ultra contente que ça te plaise :D

Poutoux poutoooux ! =w=

* * *

 _Sont-y pas mignons ? Je dois avouer que Ron, depuis qu'il est revenu, me fait bien rire .w._

 _Harry est un peu déphasé, voire timide au début de ce chapitre, je le trouve adorable xD - cela dit, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il vient aussi de réaliser qu'il est un horcruxe. Entre ça, et sa relation avec Draco qui se précise, il est totalement déphasé, il faut le comprendre._

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas ! :D_

 _Je vous embrasse ! Et vous dit à lundi pour la suite !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	48. Chapter 48

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **** **\- Chapitre** **48 -**

Draco ne les avait pas fait transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse même. Il les avait plutôt amenés dans une ruelle moldue adjacente au chaudron baveur, une ruelle sombre et vide, parfaite pour une apparition magique. Puis Draco leur avait posé à tous deux le sort de glamour de Severus et comme des enfants, ils s'étaient mis à se moquer de l'apparence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne fasse taire Harry. En lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de se détourner pour quitter la ruelle. Le Gryffondor s'était figé dans la ruelle, son cerveau mettant un peu de temps à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce fut le rire tonitruant de Draco - sous cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne, mais sa manière de rire était reconnaissable - qui sortit Harry de sa catatonie. Une rougeur sur les joues, le jeune homme courut après son futur amant, fronçant un peu les sourcils pour bouder, mais avec tout de même un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Arrête de te moquer, gronda le survivant du monde sorcier en le fusillant du regard, avec des yeux bleus.

Draco joua simplement de ses sourcils avec une moue amusée sur les lèvres, dissimulé sous le sort qui le faisait paraitre plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, homme d'une trentaine d'années à la peau mate et aux yeux bruns.

\- Le blond ne te va pas vraiment, se moqua le Serpentard, et Harry ne put que passer une main dans ses courts cheveux blond sale.

Ce physique lui était totalement étranger et c'était interloquant. Il sentait encore ses cheveux noirs sur son crâne, mais quand il passait une main dessus, c'était les cheveux blonds du sort que sa main touchait. Draco lui avait dit d'éviter de le faire trop souvent, que l'esprit avait toujours un peu de mal à allier les différentes sensations, qui pouvaient le perturber plus qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Harry laissa retomber son bras contre son flanc, avant de bouder - " Très mature Potty, vraiment. " " Ferme-la Malfoy, juste pour voir ? " - et suivit son camarade jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Personne ne fit attention à eux si ce ne fut Tom, qu'ils saluèrent d'un simple signe de tête, rapidement retourné sans que le barman ne s'attarde sur ce qui semblait être deux simples sorciers allant sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est plutôt agréable de n'être... Personne, commenta Draco en rangeant sa baguette après l'avoir utilisée pour ouvrir le passage.

Le Gryffondor hocha vivement la tête. Il ne pouvait être que d'accord avec cette affirmation ! Rien n'était plus exotique pour lui que de se déplacer librement quelque part sans qu'il ne soit suivi des yeux par plus d'une personne. Il était neutre, c'était... Plus qu'agréable. Surtout quand il osa glisser sa main dans celle de Draco qui ne fit que se pavaner le nez en l'air, resserrant sa prise sur lui en souriant d'un air conquérant. Harry rougit et se rapprocha.

\- Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu ?

Draco hocha la tête et tourna son regard brun inhabituel vers lui.

\- Eh bien, il a un restaurant plutôt sympathique dans une ruelle adjacente, que je n'ai jamais pu essayer parce que ce n'était pas... "assez bien pour quelqu'un comme moi", dixit le don de sperme qui m'a conçu, railla-t-il avec une grimace.

Son regard brilla un instant.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire !

\- Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour un restaurant chic, c'est ça ? S'amusa Hary avec une fausse condescendance.

Draco haussa un sourcil en l'observant et Harry lui offrit un sourire totalement innocent. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres et tira le jeune homme à sa suite.

.

Harry devait reconnaître que même si le restaurant ne convenait pas à " des gens comme eux ", cela avait été délicieux. Ils avaient eu la chance de goûter à une cuisine traditionnelle anglaise moldue, et ça avait été parfait. Draco avait eu une idée formidable.

Maintenant, ils se promenaient doucement sur le chemin de Traverse, flânant sans but et au grand bonheur de Harry dont le cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, main dans la main. Draco attira son attention en l'attirant un peu plus près de lui, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- J'avais pensé... Commença le Serpentard en lui jetant un coup d'œil, jugeant jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Harry observa ce visage inconnu, un petit pincement au cœur de devoir tout de même se cacher ainsi. Autant l'anonymat que leur offrait ce sort était agréable, autant il aurait bien aimé pouvoir 'voir' Draco, le vrai lui ; et se promener à son bras. Mais ils devaient être très prudents - non seulement ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là alors qu'ils étaient toujours à l'école, mais aussi Harry et Draco étaient désormais des cibles pour les mangemorts et Voldemort. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se mettre plus en danger que maintenant, même si Harry était un tout petit peu déçu.

\- Oui ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Draco resta silencieux un instant en s'arrêtant avant de montrer une échoppe du menton, impassible. Harry tourna la tête en fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés juste en face de chez Ollivander.

\- Maintenant que ton réseau est reconstruit, il me semble que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, non ?

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers Draco, agréablement surpris.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? S'étonna-t-il en se souvenant de leur conversation dans le train en début d'année.

Draco hocha la tête en souriant avec un air supérieur, l'air de dire " Pour qui me prends-tu ? Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Je suis déçu ! " - oui, tout en même temps.

Harry savait qu'il avait besoin d'aller voir Ollivander, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il se disait qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper de ça. Mais... mais il avait appris qu'il était un horcruxe, et c'était comme si toutes ses autres préoccupations s'étaient fanées pour ne laisser que cette nouvelle très "joyeuse".

Le Gryffondor sursauta un peu quand Draco le ramena sur terre en posant une main sur son avant bras, le visage soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'était une mauvaise idée ?

Harry se secoua pour se défaire de sa mine sombre au rappel de... de ce qui l'attendait, et offrit un vrai sourire au Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas que son amant futur ne se méprenne de son soudain air sombre.

\- Bien au contraire, c'est très prévenant de ta part.

Il regarda la boutique.

\- J'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt, je sais bien, mais... J'ai eu beaucoup à penser dernièrement, déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse, la fin de sa phrase presque dans un murmure.

Si Draco voulut savoir plus précisément ce qu'il entendait par là, il ne demanda pourtant aucune précision.

\- Alors ça te convient ?

Harry lui sourit et le tira à son tour pour pénétrer la boutique, faisant cliqueter la clochette de la porte d'entrée.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de prévenir Ollivander de leur présence que ce dernier apparaissait soudainement d'une de ses allées. Le marchand et créateur de baguettes s'arrêta pourtant derrière son comptoir en les fixant tous d'eux, le regard suspicieux.

\- Ma politique est de ne faire affaire qu'avec une véritable personne, et non une illusion. Si vous avez besoin de mes services, il vous faudra baisser l'illusion, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, le regard glacial.

Harry frissonna et déglutit, un peu impressionné par le commerçant, qui avait toujours été très agréable les quelques fois où il l'avait vu. Alors le Gryffondor se racla la gorge et s'excusa platement. Il lança un regard à Draco.

\- Pourrais-tu...

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et fit tomber les sorts d'illusion. Tout de suite, le regard d'Ollivander se réchauffa, la surprise passée.

\- Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Black ! Eh bien cela, pour une surprise ! S'exclama Ollivander, soudainement plus avenant.

Harry sourit, rassuré.

\- Désolé pour l'illusion, il nous fallait un moyen de nous déplacer librement.

Ollivander hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- N'êtes-vous pas sensé avoir cours, jeunes gens ? S'enquit-il avec un regard pétillant.

Les deux étudiants ricanèrent et se regardèrent.

\- Eh bien, normalement, nous sommes à Près-au-lard, expliqua Draco avec un petit sourire supérieur.

\- Mais bon, ce que les gens ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de mal, termina Harry avec un haussement d'épaules innocent.

Ollivander observa les deux jeunes gens avec un sourire un peu Serpentard - peut-être l'avait-il été, après tout.

\- C'est bien vrai. Je présume que vous êtes venu faire faire votre baguette sur mesure, Monsieur Potter ? S'enquit-il en observant le jeune homme.

Harry hocha la tête. Ollivander contourna son comptoir et verrouilla sa porte, faisant apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette une inscription sur la porte " De retour dans 30 minutes ". Puis il fit signe aux deux élèves de le suivre d'un mouvement de main.

\- Nous allons dans mon établi. Normalement, je fais le sort d'identification dans ma boutique, mais je comprends tout à fait vos précautions. Autant que l'on ne vous voit pas de la rue.

Draco se pencha vers Harry et murmura à son oreille que personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu l'atelier de travail du fabricant de baguettes ; et le Gryffondor sourit en entendant parfaitement l'excitation dans la voix de son camarade.

.

Comme pour coller aux légendes et autres racontars, l'atelier de Ollivander était un mélange assez chaotique de musée, d'apothicaire et d'établi d'artiste. Des étagères croulantes sous les ingrédients en tout genre, sous des sorts de protection, de conservations ou encore de sèchement ; des aquariums, remplis de poissons basiques ou d'être étranges, des caisses remplies de bois sous des sorts lumineux de conservation... Tout croulait sous les ingrédients, et jamais Harry n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir tant de choses qui pouvaient servir dans la composition d'une baguette.

Il observa autour de lui d'un air émerveillé, et Draco en fit de même, même s'il cherchait un peu à le cacher.

\- C'est génial, souffla Harry, totalement bluffé.

Ollivander lui lança un regard pétillant mais ne dit rien - s'il avait été comme Draco, aucun doute que le fabricant de baguettes se serait vanté - mais appréciait visiblement que quelqu'un reconnaisse la beauté de son art. Parce qu'en cet instant, Harry n'était plus tout à fait sûr que ce soit de l'artisanat pur et dur.

\- Bien Monsieur Potter, votre nouvelle baguette donc.

Ollivander leva sa propre baguette mais avant de lancer un quelconque sort, il se figea.

\- Pourrais-je connaître la raison qui vous a poussé à ne jamais venir faire une nouvelle baguette ? Ou plus exactement, ce qui rendait votre magie si instable que vous deviez vous contenter d'une baguette plus moindre ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de vous le dire... Je n'ai pas envie que l'information filtre, déclara-t-il.

Ollivander hocha la tête mais sourit.

\- Vous êtes protégé par le secret professionnel, monsieur Potter.

Harry poussa des yeux.

\- Oui, enfin vous pouvez toujours le briser.

\- Ce n'est pas le même secret professionnel que les Moldus, c'est une pratique sorcière. Tout comme un sort de fidelitas, il m'est dans l'incapacité totale de parler de mes clients autres qu'avec eux-mêmes. Même si on essayait de retirer les informations de mon esprit, rien ne pourrait filtrer.

Harry considéra l'option puis grimaça.

\- Vous m'avez pourtant dit que ma baguette était la jumelle de celle de Voldemort.

\- L'ai-je vraiment dit ? S'amusa l'artisan.

Le Gryffondor, perdu, observa le fabricant de baguettes. À ses côtés, Draco renifla, et Olivander expliqua.

\- Tout ce que j'ai dit, c'était que cette baguette avait le même noyau que celle qui a fait votre cicatrice. Je n'ai jamais dit son nom, ni plus d'indices, fanfaronna-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surprit.

\- Vous êtes un tel Serpentard, clama-t-il.

Ollivander fit une petite courbette.

\- Merci.

Draco ricana.

\- Toujours est-il que de toute façon, je peux dire la constitution de la baguette qui a mené à la création d'une baguette de seconde main.

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Harry, les sourcils froncés.

\- Luna et moi n'avions expliqué que les baguettes du magasin étaient des baguettes de rechanges, les essais de baguette sur mesure qui ne convenaient pas au final et des créations aléatoires.

Harry les regarda tour à tour.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que la baguette que j'ai depuis six ans était une des baguettes faites au départ pour Voldemort ?!

Le marchand de baguettes hocha la tête sans rien dire. Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de gémir en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Par Merlin, mais pourquoi je ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde ?! Pesta-t-il en gémissant.

Une main glissa dans son dos et Draco se rapprocha de lui.

\- Ce ne serait pas marrant, reconnais-le, s'amusa-t-il à mi-voix.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir son petit sourire. Mais son regard était soucieux et il se tenait tout près du Gryffondor, comme pour le soutenir, quelle que soit la situation.

Alors Harry sourit pour le remercier et laissa son corps se rapprocher de son camarade alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Ollivander, son esprit bouillonnant.

\- Il y aurait-il un moyen de me faire une baguette et de détruire celles qui pourraient ne pas me convenir ? Je n'aimerais pas revivre la même chose qu'avec Jedusor, grimaça-t-il.

Ollivander réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête, rangeant sa baguette.

\- Je peux faire beaucoup mieux que cela.

Il invita les deux élèves à s'asseoir.

\- Quand je prends les mesures de la magie d'un sorcier pour faire sa baguette, je me base sur les quatre éléments et comment la magie interagit avec eux. Je mesure combien de liens la magie peut faire avec la Nature et en prenant en cause les différents paramètres, je choisis les ingrédients qui seraient plus à même d'être les conducteurs parfaits pour cette signature magique particulière. Mais quelques fois si sur le papier, un ingrédient est ce qui devrait être le conducteur parfait, en pratique, la baguette n'est pas optimale.

Harry hocha la tête, intrigué. A ses côtés, Draco écoutait consciencieusement, plus qu'intéressé par ce que Ollivander expliquait.

\- C'est comme les potions, murmura-t-il.

Ollivander hocha la tête vers le Serpentard.

\- Plus dangereux et plus pointilleux encore que les potions, mais c'est le cas.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco, qui se redressa.

\- C'est simple. Prend la potion contre les nausées : il y a de l'orange. Sur le papier, le citron serait bien mieux pour les nausées, pour l'estomac et l'œsophage ; et rendrait la potion beaucoup plus stable et peut être conservé bien plus longtemps. Mais en pratique, le citron réagit très mal et la potion explose.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- A ce point ?

\- C'est pour ça que les potions ne peuvent pas être faites par tout le monde et que Severus grogne tellement quant aux étapes qu'il faut suivre à la lettre.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le marchand de baguettes qui les observait avec un petit air de dire " je sais ce que vous faites là, mes petits ". Quand Harry fronça les sourcils, Ollivander sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Le sort d'analyse est bien, mais pas parfait. Il y a des ratés bien sûr, comme dans toutes recherches et toutes expérimentations. Mais puisque vous êtes là, votre magie peut choisir d'elle-même les ingrédients parfaits. Il n'y aura pas d'essais précédents. Enfin, si vous voulez.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps et hocha la tête.

\- Comment ça se passe ?

Ollivander sourit.

.*.

Draco avait regardé Harry apprivoiser sa magie. Ollivander lui avait conseillé de tomber en Transe pour toucher son Noyau et laisser s'échapper un peu de magie brute. Le Gryffondor s'était laissé submerger par sa magie, et Draco avait réussi à la sentir. Une odeur de pétrichor, d'eau fraîche brassée par une cascade et un goût de fer dans la bouche, c'était étourdissant de puissance mais à la fois très frais et libérateur.

Ollivander avait guidé le Gryffondor à travers ses établis, les bras écartés pour laisser sa magie caresser - mais pas altérer - les différents ingrédients, jusqu'à ce que le fabricant de baguettes localise quelques ingrédients.

Ils avaient tous deux attendu que Ollivander opère sa magie face à eux, le jeune homme un peu fatigué et perdu d'avoir usé de sa magie aussi inhabituellement. Il n'avait même pas réalisé quels étaient les ingrédients qu'il avait récupérés... Mais Draco était là pour le soutenir.

Ainsi, quand Ollivander lui tendit sa nouvelle baguette, Harry frissonna sans oser la prendre.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il dedans ?

Ollivander jeta un regard à Draco mais le Gryffondor hocha la tête.

\- J'ai confiance en lui.

Non, le ventre de Draco ne pétilla pas de plaisir, aucunement.

\- Eh bien, vous avez un lien très fort avec la terre et la quiétude qu'elle offre, rien n'est mieux comme catalyseur que le bois de l'arbre ancien de Llangernyw, un If de plus de quatre mille ans. L'eau aussi est une constante dans vos liens avec la nature, que l'on retrouve avec la goutte de venin de Basilik ainsi que la larme d'un phoenix.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- N'est-ce pas un oiseau de feu pourtant ?

Draco se disait la même chose, alors il regarda Ollivander hocher la tête.

\- En effet, bien entendu. C'est d'ailleurs votre pont avec le feu, mais les larmes de Phoenix sont ce qu'il y a de plus puissant pour les guérisons, quelles qu'elles soient - et c'est aussi une particularité rattachée à l'eau. A contrario et bien moindre, la mort est contenue dans le venin de Basilik, pour un équilibre et une certaine harmonie avec la guérison des larmes. Et enfin, aussi présent et puissant que le feu et la guérison, l'air et la vie sont représentés par la poudre d'une griffe de Thunderbird.

Ollivander tint la baguette dans ses mains, comme un forgeron tiendrait une épée, observant son œuvre avec un petit sourire.

\- Je n'ai eu que rarement la chance de pouvoir travailler sur une œuvre telle que la vôtre, Monsieur Potter. Un équilibre parfait entre vie et mort, avec une nette tendance à la paix et aux soins ; le feu et l'eau. Les sorciers ont tous au moins des liens avec trois éléments, avec souvent un très faible. Mais les plus puissants ont des liens avec les quatre éléments, et c'est votre cas. Mais avoir un tel équilibre, une telle harmonie... C'est une oeuvre magnifique.

L'artisan lui tendit la baguette respectueusement et Harry l'observa un instant. Puis il prit une inspiration avant d'avoir enfin le courage de tendre les doigts pour toucher le bois de sa nouvelle amie. Il sursauta et une puissance s'en dégagea, et Draco savait parfaitement que seul Harry pouvait voir la beauté de sa magie reconnaissant sa baguette et la réciproque. Ollivander réagit rapidement mais pas assez pour empêcher la magie de Harry de toucher une caisse de bois. La puissance du Gryffondor enroula les végétaux et les veines de l'arbre mort s'illuminèrent avant que le bois ne reprenne vie, des bourgeons se mettant à éclore un peu partout. Grâce au bouclier qu'avait fait le fabricant de baguettes, aucun autre ingrédient ne fut influencé par le relâchement de magie de Harry.

Avant que Harry ne puisse se confondre en excuse, Ollivander sourit en observant les effets de sa magie.

\- La guérison en action, assez magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Draco sourit en voyant son camarade rougir et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour se moquer.

Ollivander les guida de nouveau dans leur boutique et Harry paya d'une main un peu tremblante sa nouvelle baguette. Draco leur posa de nouveau le glamour et ils quittèrent enfin la boutique.

Dehors, Harry prit une grande inspiration en levant le nez au ciel - Cette fois-ci, il avait la peau sombre et les cheveux noir comme ses vrais cheveux, mais bien plus apte à se laisser dompter. Draco, lui, avait les cheveux blonds plus chaud que ceux estampillés Malfoy et ses yeux étaient bleus -. Le Serpentard s'approcha de son camarade et passa une main autour de ses hanches.

\- Alors ? Comment tu te sens, avec ta nouvelle baguette ?

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

\- C'est incroyable, merci Dray. C'était-

Et le chemin de Traverse explosa.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Ouiiiiii :D

Mais c'est bien la guimauve un peu, de temps en temps ;D Et oui, ça se concrètise à fond :D

Eh oui, une nouvelle baguette :P Et son pouvoir... Eh bien, tu verra bien ;D Ah oui ! En effet, je vais corriger ça :3

( Ahaha, c'est toi qui l'a dit ! ) - je suis contente que ça t'a plus :)

Poutouuuux !

 **Guest** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise :D Oui, c'est vrai que ça avance bien :p Ah, ça, ça fait plaisir d'ailleurs :3 merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as un peu mieux comprit !

Je suis contente que tu m'ais laissé une review en tout cas ^^ A la prochaine j'espère !

* * *

 _Désolé pour la non publication du chapitre hier :/ J'avais oublié d'envoyer les chapitres à Blitzz... Du coup, elle l'a fait en une journée, et merci encore à elle :)_

 _Et moi ? Ecrire un cliffhanger ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Pas du tout._

 _Je vous embrasse ! Et vous dit à jeudi pour la suite, si tout va bien._

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	49. Chapter 49

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma

 **BÊTA : Pas de bêta** pour ce chapitre, alors s'il y a encore des fautes, désolé !

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 49 -**

Il était près à embarqué Draco dans une petite ruelle du chemin de traverse pour l'embrasser - ou peut-être même ne pas réfléchir tant que ça, le faire en plein milieu de la rue, à la vue et au nez de tous, mais le monde avait explosé.

Littéralement.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, il allait embrasser Draco, puis plus rien.

Son corps était lourd. Il avait mal aux oreilles, à la tête, aux yeux ; mais c'était comme si son cerveau avait décidé qu'il en avait vu beaucoup. Il savait qu'il avait mal, comme une pression sur son corps, mais la douleur... Il ne la ressentait pas vraiment. Tout était noir - ou peut-être blanc après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait véritablement ? Après tout, il ne sentait plus rien, plus rien du tout.

Et puis le monde s'éclaira, il réintégra son corps, enregistrant des informations inutiles. Comme le fait que la rue principale du chemin de Traverse n'était pas pavée partout et qu'il était dans l'instant le nez dans la poussière. Et, fait étonnant, la poussière du chemin de Traverse avait des reflets de cuivre et quelques pointes de verre. De la poussière de bouteilles cassées, peut-être ? Il l'ignorait.

Puis son corps se rappela à son bon souvenir et la douleur explosa dans chaque fibre qui le constituait. Harry releva la tête et haleta, son instinct se mettant automatiquement en mode "Combat et survie" et il regarda autour de lui. Ses oreilles étaient encore dans du coton, mais même ainsi, les cris de peur des passants lui parvenaient étouffés. Sa vision se stabilisa un peu plus et il chercha à taonn ses lunettes sur le sol à côté de lui pour les mettre sur son nez. L'un des verres était fissuré de haut en bas et l'autre couvert de fissure en forme d'étoile, mais ses lunettes tenaient encore sur son nez et après toutes ses années à supporter son énorme cousin et ses coups, il était habitué à faire abstraction à toutes saletés, fissures et autre poussière sur ses lunettes.

Il se redressa, forçant sa douleur à n'être qu'une pression dans un coin de son esprit, pour observer autour de lui. Une boutique, dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir le nom ou la fonctionne, était sans aucun doute le point d'origine de l'explosion, ce n'était plus que des ruines fumantes et sombres, les boutiques de chaque côté elles aussi en mauvais état, leur vitrine éventrée et les articles soufflés par le choc de l'explosion. Celle de droite avait même commencé à prendre feu, feu alimenté et encouragé par un sorcier tout de noir vêtu.

Un frisson glacial se propagea de ses tripes au reste de son corps et Harry recula sans apporter l'attention sur lui.

Des mangemorts. Des mangemorts avaient décidé d'attaquer le chemin de Traverse le jour même où Draco avait décidé d'emmener Harry sur ce dernier. Le Gryffondor n'avait aucun doute quant à la bonne fois du Serpentard - c'était bon, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne doutait plus de lui ! - mais quelle Poisse !

Draco !

Tout de suite, Harry se mit à chercher frénétiquement autour de lui le Serpentard, avant de pester entre ses dents serrées qu'il ne devait pas chercher les cheveux blonds des Malfoy, bien sûr. Sa peau était toujours sombre, soit son glamour était toujours en place - donc celui de Draco aussi. Le visage du glamour du Serpentard en tête, le Survivant le chercha frénétiquement du regard son amant. Il le trouva aussi soufflé que lui, de l'autre côté de la rue - l'explosion les avait fait voler et les avait séparé. Quelle explosion ! Le jeune homme était penché au-dessus d'une petite gamine qui pleurait, sans doute paniquée par ce qui venait de se passer, même si elle était à l'abri sous le corps de . Harry sauta sur ses pieds, sa nouvelle baguette déjà en main sans qu'il ne le note bien que sa magie chantait doucement à son oreille, perçant le brouillard de ses tympans et le diluant petit à petit.

Le mangemort qui s'amusait à alimenter et propager le feu de l'explosion n'était pas le seul, d'autre arrivaient par vague, jetant des sorts de ci, de là, faisant exploser les vitrines et prenant en chasse les passants pour leur lancé des endoloris, au vue des cris que ceux touchés poussaient en tombant et se tordant sur le sol.

Le Gryffondor, le cœur battant, laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et il lança des expeliarmus sur les tortionnaires, des protegeos sur les victimes au sol, et ne sursauta même pas quand un sort rouge explosa un pan de mur à ses côtés. Un coup d'œil derrière lui lui apprit qu'un mangemort l'avait prit comme cible, mais le miroitement de l'air tout autour de lui révélait un protegeo assez puissant. Un bouclier argent. Son regard dériva un instant vers son camarade de Serpentard, qui avait encore sa baguette levée vers lui, le sort encore sur le bout des lèvres. Un rapide hochement de tête de la part de Harry, qui lança un sort de désarmement au mangemort qui avait voulut le maudire, sort qu'il dévia rapidement et simplement, mais Harry ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

Il avait aimé sa baguette de Houx. Sa fidèle amie depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait onze ans, la première chose de sa vie qu'il avait senti être "vrai", sa première possession de son véritable monde. Mais sa baguette en bois d'If ? Cette nouvelle acquisition ? Malgré le fait qu'elle était faite du même bois que celle de Voldemort, rien n'était plus extraordinaire que cette dernière. Elle était plus que parfaite, répondant à ses désirs avant même que l'idée n'ai effleuré son esprit. C'était bien plus qu'un prolongement de son bras, c'était comme si elle avait sa volonté propre, celle qui le guidait. Il n'était pas celui qui la contrôlait, c'était elle qui le guidait. Et si ça pouvait être effrayant, il ne pouvait que remercier ce sentiment. Il n'était pas une marionnette, il était comme un enfant a qui l'on apprenait à marcher et la baguette était là pour lui souffler des encouragements à l'oreille, pour caresser doucement son dos ou passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour le féliciter. Et Harry ne tombait pas.

Avait-il encore besoin de dire les incantations ? Est-ce qu'au moins les disait-il depuis le début de cet affrontement ?

.

Il sauta juste à côté de Draco, repoussant un autre mangemort et les protégeant d'un bouclier doré avant de concentré son attention sur le Serpentard. Ce dernier tentait de calmer la petite de six, sept ans, qui haletait de peur en n'arrivant pas à focaliser son regard écarquillé sur autre chose que les mangemorts qui torturaient - et tuaient - les passants. Ses cheveux bruns étaient pleins de poussières, certains mêmes brûlés, ses yeux bleus à la pupille toute petite étaient remplis de larmes, son visage était plein de crasse et elle avait du sang sur la joue. Elle s'accrochait frénétiquement à Draco, gémissant et hurlant quand il essayait de la détacher. Au final, Draco abandonna le combat et la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux pour la calmer alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans sa chemise. Harry aida la gamine à se remettre debout en même temps que Draco pour les pousser tous les deux dans une ruelle. La petite tenait à peine sur ses pieds, mais refusait de lâcher Draco, qui grimaça.

Harry passa une main sur le crâne de la petite pour la calmer, mais elle gémit et évita son toucher, et le Gryffondor grimaça en levant à ses yeux sa main pleine de sang. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Draco, qui inspira doucement. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et marmonna un sort qui illumina la tête de la petite de bleu un instant.

\- J'ai arrêté le saignement, mais je ne connais rien d'autre en sort de soins, gronda-t-il.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Restes là avec elle...

Une de ses nombreuses expéditions à l'infirmerie refit surface dans son esprit et il hocha la tête.

\- Empêche-la de s'endormir tant qu'elle n'a pas vu un medicomage, elle pourrait avoir une commotion.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Who, attend, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ?! Pesta-t-il en attrapant Harry par la manche.

Le Gryffondor posa sur lui un regard un peu trouble.

\- Je vais...

\- Tu ne vas nul part ! Du moins pas sans moi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser risquer ta vie alors que je me tourne les pouces, et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Draco, ça va aller, je-

\- NON ! Non, ça ne va pas aller !

Le regard de Draco était désormais au moins aussi paniqué que celui de la gamine qui était blottie contre lui.

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa un instant et un sourire étira ses lèvres - Comment pouvait-il être heureux en cet instant ? C'était à ne plus rien n'y comprendre. Mais il s'approcha et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre celle de Draco, qui resserra sa prise sur son bras pour le rapprocher de lui, emprisonnant la gamine entre eux deux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, comme la bataille qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux. Draco embrassait comme il s'était battu avec lui toutes ces années, avec brutalité, avec rage et un soupçon de supériorité. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa un peu plus et il gémit contre lui, l'adrénaline courant ses veines. Quand le Serpentard le relâcha enfin, la respiration haletante, Harry n'avait que faire qu'ils n'aient pas leur véritable physique, il l'avait dans la peau, qu'importe son physique.

Eh bah bordel, s'il s'était attendu à ça pour une première date !

Draco le fusilla du regard, brillant, brûlant, passionné.

\- N'ose même pas y retourner !

Harry sourit tendrement, incapable de se retenir.

\- C'est ce que je fais, tu sais.

\- Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça me plaît ! Tu sautes la tête la première comme un putain de Gryffondor ! Pesta le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

Ledit Gryffondor rit doucement et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- C'est ce que je suis. Et toi, sois un bon petit Serpentard et occupes-toi des blessés, comme la petite.

Draco déglutit.

\- Je... Commença-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- L'Ordre ne devrait pas tarder, et les aurors non plus. Je vais les retenir le temps qu'ils arrivent. Toi, tu récupères le plus de personnes possible et tu vas te barricader dans la boutique des jumeaux avec eux, et tu fais ce que tu peux pour les blessés, expliqua Harry en pressant ses épaules.

Le Serpentard plissa des yeux.

\- Pourquoi la boutique des jumeaux ?

\- Molly a refusé qu'ils quittent le Terrier pour revenir ici, trop dangereux. Elle a seulement accepté quand Dumbledore a installé de lourdes protections autour de leur boutique. Vu l'explosion, ils les ont mis en place, et personne portant la marque ne peut pénétrer le seuil. Moi, je vais les repousser le plus possible, d'accord ?

Draco déglutit puis hocha la tête en soupirant doucement.

\- Fais attention à toi, hm ?

\- Toi aussi surtout, acquiesça Harry.

Puis le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue et ces mangemorts, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, se jeta dans la mêlée. Le jeune homme lança sorts sur sorts, surveillant du coin de l'œil la progression de Draco, qui avait la gamine accrochée comme un petit singe à son torse, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

Harry leur ouvrit la voie, les protégeant en passant près de quelques blessés que Draco aida à se redresser et aida à marcher. Ils arrivèrent avec un peu de difficulté jusqu'à la boutique des jumeaux. Harry les laissa entrer puis reporta toute son attention sur les mangemorts.

.

Le jeune homme était épuisé, mais il tenait encore bon. Il avait aidé sept personnes à se réfugier dans la boutique des jumeaux et il avait aperçu Draco, glamour dissipé, sortit de la boutique pour les récupérer. Quand il sera à tête reposée, Harry se dira qu'ils formaient à ce moment-là une super équipe, rapide et fonctionnelle. Mais pour le moment, il avait un peu de mal à faire face à trois mangemorts en même temps. Son protegeo était bien plus puissant que tous ceux qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et merci sa nouvelle baguette ! Son bouclier tenait même en place quelques minutes, le temps qu'il lance quelque sorts pour les faire reculer.

Et soudainement, les mangemorts furent attaqués dans leur dos, par deux bonnes âmes. Harry gémit de soulagement, haletant un cours instant. Tonks et Kingsley. Tonks et Kingsley ! Ça y était, il n'était plus seul face à cinq mangemort - enfin trois de tête, et deux autres occupés à détruire un peu plus les différentes boutiques du chemin, terrorisant les pauvres commerçants et pauvres clients qui étaient sur le chemin à ce moment-là. Harry avait bien essayé de garder leur attention sur lui, pour éviter des morts et des blessés, mais c'était très dur. Il avait réussi à faire face en aidant le plus de monde possible, mais il ne pouvait être que soulager de pouvoir se relâcher un tout petit peu. En quelques minutes, de nouvelles personnes transplanèrent dans la rue, repoussant les mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent à leur tour, submergés.

Harry, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant, baissa enfin sa baguette en haletant, la respiration sifflante. De petites étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, il était épuisé, mais il n'était pas blessé - en tout cas, pas plus que ce qu'il avait récolté avec l'explosion de la boutique. Tremblant, il leva la main pour la passer sur son visage. Ses muscles hurlaient de douleur et sa magie bouillonnait encore dans ses veines, mais il allait bien.

\- Hey, tout va bien ?

Harry leva la tête et porta son attention sur celui qui venait de l'apostropher et grimaça. Bien entendu, il fallait qu'il tombe sur Sirius.

\- Je, euh... Oui.

Son parrain fonça les sourcils en voyant son regard fuyant et serra sa main autour de sa baguette. Hm, génial, il inquiétait Sirius, qui doutait de lui ! Super.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Il leva sa baguette sur sa tête et fit tomber le sort de glamour de Severus que Draco avait posé sur eux. Sirius écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, et Harry se frotta la nuque.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, Siri...

Son parrain le jaugea du regard, suspicieux, et Harry devina qu'il se demandait s'il était vraiment son filleul. Ce qui était compréhensible.

\- Au bord du lac, avec quoi jouait Cornedrue ?

Harry cligna des paupières et plissa des yeux, un peu perdu ; avant que son esprit ne fasse tilt.

\- Avec un vif d'or, sourit-il doucement.

Le regard de Sirius se réchauffa et il s'approcha, rangeant sa baguette pour enlacer son filleul de son bras.

\- Mon petit lapin !

Harry grinça des dents contre le torse du chef de famille Black.

\- Sérieusement, Siri ? Gronda le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

Son parrain embrassa sa tempe avant de le repousser, le visage grave.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?! Tu n'es pas sensé être à Pré-au-lard, avec Draco ?

Sirius regarda autour de lui, soucieux.

\- Il est quelque part ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je... je sais qu'on devait rester à Pré-au-lard, mais il y avait le glamour, personne ne savait qu'on était là... Enfin, sauf Ollivander.

Harry se détacha et lui montra sa nouvelle baguette.

\- Draco s'est dit que c'était un bon... premier rencard, tu vois.

Il se sentit rougir, mais secoua la tête.

\- Il s'est occupé des blessés, ils sont...

Le Gryffondor agita sa main derrière lui.

\- Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait qu'un medicomage aille voir dans les boutiques environnantes. Draco s'est occupé des premiers soins légers dans la boutique des jumeaux.

Sirius hocha la tête et expliqua à Kingsley ce qui s'était passé. Le chef des Aurors cria des ordres à ses troupes, et les aurors médicomages se dispersèrent dans les boutiques tandis que lui et Tonks pénétraient la boutique des jumeaux. Harry allait les suivre mais les deux Weasley sortirent, suivit par Draco qui portait la petite qui refusait toujours de le lâcher.

Le visage du Serpentard se plissa en apercevant son camarade et rapidement, il s'approcha pour attraper Harry et le plaquer contre lui, la gamine sur son côté gauche. La main de Draco posée dans le milieu de son dos pour le tenir contre lui, le Serpentard soupira de soulagement contre son épaule. Harry ferma les yeux en enlaçant son cou, son nez contre sa tempe.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça irait bien, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

\- Hm... Oui, tu as raison, répondit Draco tout aussi doucement.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques longue secondes, le cœur de Harry se calmant en la présence du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que la gamine bouge entre eux. Le Gryffondor se redressa et sourit doucement à la petite tremblante dans les bras de Draco.

\- Eh, bonjour mademoiselle, la salua-t-il doucement.

La gamine, son pouce dans sa bouche, lui sourit un peu en se blottissant contre Draco. Ce dernier passa sa main dans son dos en la réinstallant sur sa hanche.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête et porta son attention sur Draco.

\- Tu avais raison, c'est Harry Potter ! Dit-elle d'une petite voix émerveillée.

Harry haussa un sourcil et porta son attention sur le Serpentard, qui grimaça.

\- Quoi ? Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour la calmer et détourner son attention ! Miss Laura ne voulait pas me lâcher, totalement paniquée ; alors je lui ai dit que le grand Harry Potter était en train de nous protéger.

Au lieu d'être exaspéré, Harry se retrouva un peu... attendrit de ce qu'il avait fait. Il secoua la tête en souriant et Sirius s'approcha, vérifiant que son protégé allait bien.

\- Franchement, vous avez une de ses chances ! Mais vous n'aviez qu'a pas venir ici, aussi ! Vous auriez dû rester à Pré-au-lard !

\- Il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévoir cette attaque, Siri... Il n'y aurait dû avoir aucun problème, soupira Harry en se frottant le poignet.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait, il réalisait que peut-être que son poignet gauche était cassé, ou au moins foulé ; et peut-être qu'une de ses cotes était brisée suite à l'explosion. Mais il y avait d'autre personne plus mal en point, des personnes qui avaient été attaqués par les mangemorts avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de se cacher dans la boutique des jumeaux ou les boutiques éventrés tout autour. Les aurors aidaient les victimes à en sortir d'ailleurs, tandis que les medicomages transportaient les plus abîmés avec des brancards qu'ils avaient invoqué.

Les victimes sanglotantes ou s'assurant que leur connaissance allaient bien créaient un brouhaha incompréhensible dans la rue, une véritable catastrophe sans aucun sens.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix paniquée perce ce vacarme, une mère en pleur appelant sa fille. Dans les bras de Draco, la petite Laura se redressa, l'œil alerte.

\- Maman ?

Le cœur de Harry fit une embardée et il sourit en cherchant la mère paniquée du regard tout comme Draco, qui tenait Laura contre lui.

\- Draco, c'est ma maman, là !

La petite fille pointa l'autre côté de la rue, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et Harry remarqua la mère au moment où cette dernière aperçut sa fille.

\- Laura !

\- Maman ! Cria la petite en agitant la main.

La mère courut jusqu'à eux, les joues baignées de larmes, mais un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oh ma chérie, ma petite chérie !

Doucement, Draco transféra la gamine dans les bras de sa mère, qui couvrit le visage de son enfant de plein de baisers et Laura éclata d'un rire cristallin, ne se plaignant même pas quand sa mère la serra très fort contre elle.

\- Mon bébé, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu vas bien, tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en passant frénétiquement son regard sur son visage.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Draco s'avança pour répondre à sa question. La mère porta son attention sur le Serpentard l'air un peu perdu. Il sourit, légèrement, et Harry se mordilla la lèvre en voyant son air doux et avenant pour calmer la femme au bord de l'hystérie - ce qu'il comprenait amplement.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle aille voir un medicomage. Elle avait une plaie superficielle à la tête. J'ai arrêté le saignement et ai nettoyé la plaie, mais je ne suis pas medicomage. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais... Enfin, par sécurité, déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Draco m'a raconté pleins d'histoires, il a été très gentil. Il a aidé les monsieurs Weasley à soigner les gens dans la boutique qui fait rire, et il a été d'accord pour que je reste avec lui quand ça a fait boom ! Et puis il m'a dit qu'il allait te retrouver et il a dit vrai ! Et p'is, y avait Harry Potter qui protégeait tout le monde, et puis il a combattus les méchants.

Laura se blottit contre sa mère et papillonna des yeux.

\- Maman, on peut rentrer à la maison ?

La mère caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui donnant un sourire un peu tremblant.

\- Bientôt ma puce. On va voir un medicomage et après on va rentrer à la maison, je te le promets.

Elle reporta son attention sur le Serpentard, déglutissant difficilement, un coup d'œil à ses cheveux.

\- Draco... Malfoy ? S'enquit-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Le Serpentard grimaça et mit les mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est Black maintenant, Madame.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitante.

\- Alors, c'est vrai... mumura-t-elle plus qu'elle ne questionna.

Draco prit une grande inspiration puis soupira avant de hocher la tête. Elle ne le regarda que quelques instants avant de lui offrir un grand sourire larmoyant. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser et sous le regard amusé de Harry, la mère glissa sa fille sur sa hanche pour attraper Draco d'une main et l'attirer à elle pour une véritable étreinte d'ours.

\- Merci beaucoup, merci infiniment ! Sanglota-t-elle à travers son sourire.

Le Serpentard resta interdit quelques instants avant de passer ses bras autour de la frêle dame et de tapoter son dos. Quand elle accepta de le relâcher, non sans l'inonder de remerciement d'avoir pris soin de son enfant, Draco lui offrit un sourire un peu grimacé.

\- Faites attention à vous, déclara-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Il les observa trouver un medicomage libre qui pouvait jeter un œil à la petite et soupira doucement. Harry se rapprocha et glissa doucement sa main dans celle du Serpentard, sachant parfaitement dans quel état émotionnel il pouvait être. Après tout, son masque était un peu tombé en s'occupant de la petite, et ne parlons pas du face-à-face avec la mère. Draco resserra ses doigts autour des siens et tourna un visage froissé vers lui. Ils s'observèrent un long moment avant que Harry ne soupire.

\- Quelle histoire, hein ?

\- Tu parles d'un rendez-vous, s'amusa Draco en jouant des sourcils.

Harry ricana et secoua la tête.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec toi, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer, soupira-t-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça avec moi ?!

\- C'est toi qui as décidé qu'on devait aller à Londres, je te rappelle ! Le taquina Harry d'un air innocent.

\- T'sss ! C'est toi, Harry Parfait-Gryffondor Potter, qui attire les méchants à des centaines de mètres à la ronde ! Ronchonna le Serpentard en plissant des lèvres, le nez levé vers le ciel avec son sempiternel air supérieur.

Ledit Parfait-Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, près à nier, avant de se dégonfler comme un ballon pour grimacer.

\- Touché... marmonna-t-il.

Draco l'observa un instant et se rapprocha de lui pour peser agréablement contre lui.

\- Mais c'est vrai, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer.

Harry releva le visage vers lui, un peu gêné. Et si Draco décidait que... Que tout ça - parce qu'il avait raison, c'était un peu un pack tout compris avec lui, surtout en ce moment. Harry Potter = méchant à ses trousses - était trop pour lui, et que cela ne risquait pas d'essayer ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer à Draco ses doutes, Sirius se rapprocha, l'air soulagé de les voir tous deux.

\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de voir un medicomages, les tourtereaux ?

Harry rougit, mais hocha la tête.

\- J'irais à l'infirmerie quand on serra à Poudlard, il y a des gens qui ont plus besoin de soins, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- En parlant de soins... Commença Sirius.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et sourit.

\- D'après les medicomages, tes premiers soins sur les blessés que tu as rassemblés dans la boutique étaient parfaitement exécutés et le fait que tu ais arrêtés plusieurs saignements a sans doute sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes. Quant à toi Harry, les jumeaux nous ont dit que tu avais empêché les mangemorts de s'approcher.

Il les regarda tour à tour, la fierté faisant briller ses pupilles.

\- Bien joué, les garçons. Vraiment bien joué, les félicita-t-il.

Il caressa l'épaule de Harry ensuite, tout sourire.

\- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore que vous êtes ici, et ce qui s'est passé. De toute manière, il attend notre compte-rendu. vous, vous allez m'attendre ici. Kingsley viendra prendre votre déposition. Et vous deux, vous allez voir quelqu'un pour être sûr que vous n'avez pas de blessures importantes. Et après, je vous ramène à la maison.

\- À Poudlard ?

Sirius donna un clin d'œil à Harry.

\- À la maison, j'ai dit.

Draco soupira de soulagement.

\- Ah ouais, ça peut être sympathique, ça... murmura-t-il.

Harry les regarda tour à tour et hocha la tête précipitamment.

\- Ouais... À la maison, sourit-il.

Sirius les laissa tous les deux et Draco grogna avant de passer une main sur son visage et frotter ses yeux. Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire tendre puis se rapprocha pour l'enlacer. Il sourit un peu plus quand le Serpentard ne le repoussa pas, ne chercha pas à se défaire, mais se détendit plutôt entre ses bras, s'appuyant contre lui.

\- Fatigué ? S'enquit le Gryffondor d'une voix douce.

\- Hm... souffla Draco en terrant sa tête dans son épaule.

\- Je ne te croyais pas du genre à câliner, Draco, s'amusa Harry contre son oreille.

Le Serpentard gigota et enfonça un doigt dans ses cotes, arrachant un sursaut un petit cri de douleur de Harry. Draco se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Zut, je voulais juste t'arracher un cri de souris, tu t'es fait mal au torse ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- C'est rien, marmonna le Gryffondor, mais la douleur lancinante qu'il venait de réveiller le faisant grimacer.

Draco le fusilla du regard et l'attrapa par le poignet - ce même poignet qui le faisait souffrir justement, lui arrachant une autre grimace. Alors Draco soupira de nouveau et prit son coude - non, cette partie du corps, ça allait - et le tira derrière lui pour trouver un medicomage. Ce dernier les examina et soigna leur quelques blessures, qui étaient toutes superficielles heureusement.

Tandis que Harry avait été semé de s'asseoir pour que la potion sensée soigner ses cotes fasse effet, Draco resta à ses côtés, silencieux, et Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Alors ?

Draco focalisa son attention sur le Gryffondor installé sur un pan de mur qui était tombé - et qui était très peu confortable, soit dit en passant.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on doit prendre ce qui s'est passé comme... un signe de ce qui nous attend si on continue dans ce sens ? Toi et moi ? Réussit-il à dire sans que sa voix ne tremble.

Le Serpentard l'observa un instant avant de balayer son regard sur le chemin de Traverse qui était pour le moins... presque détruit en fait. Puis il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire supérieur.

\- Oh, tu sais, moi, la divination... J'ai arrêté en cinquième année, s'amusa-t-il en lui lançant un regard complice.

Harry baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire. Oui, le message était clair.

* * *

 _Cette semaine, ahahaha, j'ai décalé les publications d'un jour x) Désolé !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus ;) Que leur premier rendez-vous vous a plus xD Plein de baisers !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : oui. Je crois que j'ai vraiment un soucis avec les enfants xD_


	50. Chapter 50

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 50 -**

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux, papillonnant sous la lumière du soleil qui venait de le réveiller. Il roula sur le dos pour s'étirer lentement, gémissant alors que les courbatures de la veille se faisaient sentir. Les mains au-dessus de la tête, il sentit le matelas affaissé à ses côtés et tourna la tête pour rire doucement. À ses côtés, endormi comme un bien heureux, Harry Potter était allongé sur le ventre et avait pris en otage un de ses oreillers, sur lequel il bavait. Il ronflait un peu, la bouche entrouverte, et le nez plissé. Draco le fixa quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de sourire. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, surprit par ce qu'il venait de faire sans même le réaliser. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en fixant le plafond.

La veille, ils étaient rentrés chez Sirius pour y passer la fin du week-end. Si le parrain du Gyffondor les avait taquinés sur l'improbabilité de leur premier rendez-vous, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient rien laissé s'échapper et n'avaient même pas parlé entre eux, jusqu'au matin. Sirius avait contacté Severus, que ce dernier prévienne leurs amis de ce qui s'était passé et où les deux jeunes gens étaient. Et les deux étaient d'ailleurs désormais en détention : tous les soirs pendant une semaine à partir du Lundi. Superbe. Et arrivé au soir, Harry s'était attardé dans la chambre de Draco, jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor s'écroule de fatigue.

Draco ne l'avait pas réveillé pour le sortir de son lit - ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il voulait l'y mettre, ne l'oublions pas ! - et il avait bien fait. Parce que la présence du jeune homme était la bienvenue, Draco n'avait pas eu envie de dormir seul, et heureusement. Dans la nuit, il s'était réveillé deux fois, en proie à des cauchemars poignant où Lucius Malfoy se révélait être un des mangemorts qui avaient attaqué la veille et qui l'attrapait, ou attrapait Harry, pour les torturer pendant longtemps, très longtemps - et quelquefois la petite Laura, dont les cris l'avaient glacé jusqu'aux os.

Mais quand il s'était réveillé, Harry avait toujours été contre lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, utilisant son torse comme oreiller une fois, une jambe entre les siennes une autre fois, ou encore l'ayant attiré contre lui. Harry était une véritable pieuvre. Et Draco trouvait ça adorable.

Le Serpentard soupira et roula sur son côté gauche pour observer le jeune homme dormir.

Ce garçon... enfin, cet homme maintenant. Il le rendait totalement fou. Pas d'une mauvaise manière - enfin, s'il en croyait Lucius Malfoy, c'était le cas -, mais il le rendait Poufsouffle. Et un peu plus Gryffondor.

La veille... la veille, il avait totalement paniqué sur le chemin de Traverse. Il n'était pas un combattant, il n'avait pas les tripes pour. Mais Harry l'avait compris, il le savait depuis bien longtemps et lui avait délégué le soin des blessés. Grâce à son envie de devenir Medicomage, Draco connaissait les sorts de soins les plus basiques et facile depuis quelque temps déjà.

Mais si Harry n'avait pas été là ? Sans doute n'aurait-il même pas pensé qu'il pouvait aider. Il aurait trouvé une cachette et y serait resté jusqu'à la fin des combats.

Peut-être que le jeune homme le rendait plus téméraire, mais... Mais d'une certaine manière, jamais Draco ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il avait mal partout, oui, mais il avait récupéré ces courbatures en aidant des gens, en sauvant même pour la plupart s'il en croyait les dires des medicomages... Par Merlin, il s'était même occupé d'une enfant trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard et avait même réussi à la calmer. Il se sentait... bien.

Doucement, Draco se rapprocha pour observer le visage de Harry, à quelques centimètres du sien. Le Gryffondor commençait doucement à se réveiller, en témoignait son visage plissé et ses marmonnements. Le blond avait dormi plusieurs fois - enfin, quelquefois - avec lui, il connaissait un peu ses habitudes de sommeil. Et puis, de toute manière, Draco était du genre à relever de petites informations comme ces dernières. Il glissa ses deux mains sous son oreille et attendit que le Gryffondor émerge.

Le jeune brun fronça d'abord les sourcils en grognant contre la lumière et Harry enterra son visage dans l'oreiller. Puis il bougea sous les draps, une de ses mains lâchant l'oreiller pour s'agiter au-dessus de son oreille, comme s'il allait faire fuir le soleil de cette manière, et Draco ricana. Son rire sortit définitivement Harry, qui entrouvrit un œil brumeux. Son regard eut un tout petit peu de mal à se focaliser, mais dès qu'il réalisa que Draco était là, juste face à lui, son œil s'éclaira et se fit pétillant, joyeux.

\- Hey, marmonna-t-il, étouffé par l'oreiller.

Draco se permit un sourire.

\- Bien dormi ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Harry sourit en fermant les yeux, s'étirant sur le lit et Draco sentit la jambe du jeune homme pressée contre la sienne.

\- Hmoui. Toi ?

Draco évita de répondre pour plutôt réfléchir à cette soudaine envie de repousser le Gryffondor pour s'allonger sur lui. Oui, il avait envie de le câliner, et c'était inacceptable. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy voulait faire le chat en demande des papouilles à Harry Potter, hm ?!

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? S'enquit ledit Harry Potter en se frottant le visage pour se défroisser.

\- Hm, je te regardais dormir, s'amusa le Serpentard.

Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien. C'est un comportement très inquiétant, Monsieur Malfoy Black. Un début de comportement de _stalkeur_ , c'est vraiment très inquiétant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et donna une pichenette sur le front du Gryffondor, qui se mit à pouffer. Le Gryffondor, tout sourire et presque alerte, attrapa son bras pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser légèrement. Hm, Draco n'avait rien contre. Si Harry lui donnait une bonne excuse pour se câliner, eh bien... Oui, il n'allait pas être contre. Alors le Serpentard sourit en l'embrassant doucement à son tour, se coulant contre lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes allongés l'un contre l'autre, même si Harry l'avait attiré sur son torse pour l'y allonger d'office. Rien de poussé, pas de caresse et à peine quelques baisers légers. C'était... Domestique, plus qu'agréable. Draco n'y aurait jamais pensé, mais hm. Qui était-il pour se refuser quelque chose d'aussi agréable que ça ? Parce que bon, Harry et sa main enfouie dans ses cheveux, ses doigts frôlant quelques fois sa nuque, c'était... Draco frissonna et papillonna des yeux. Entre ça et le cœur du Gryffondor qui battait doucement contre son oreille, il était à deux doigts de se rendormir.

La main de Harry pressa son épaule alors que le jeune homme bâillait.

\- On devrait se bouger un peu, non ?

\- C'est dimanche, grogna Draco en plissant le nez.

\- Hm. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression que tu étais du genre à faire des grasses matinées, s'amusa Harry.

\- Je suis particulièrement bien accompagné aujourd'hui, que veux-tu, sourit le Serpentard en se cachant pour que l'autre ne le voie pas.

Mais apparemment, c'était trop lui demander.

\- Ah oui ?

Le sourire du brun transperçait sa voix comme jamais. Draco grogna un peu, exaspéré par ses propres propos. Ce fichu Gryffondor allait avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Ledit Gryffondor bougea dans le lit pour poser une main dans son cou et l'embrasser doucement, d'une lenteur exaspérante alors qu'il faisait augmenter la température corporelle de Draco de quelques degrés. Mais où Harry avait-il appris à embrasser de la sorte ? Il était autoritaire, intrusif et arrivait à rendre le tout langoureux et érotique.

Peut-être que Draco gémit, hum hm. Aucun commentaire, merci bien.

Bon. D'accord, le sourire de Harry était joueur avec une petite pointe d'amusement, alors le Serpentard le fusilla du regard, c'était tout à fait dans son bon droit !

\- Allez, bougeons-nous avant que Sirius ne s'inquiète. Imagine qu'il nous trouve comme ça, s'amusa le brun en haussant un sourcil.

Draco renifla.

\- Eh bien je lui dirais que tout est entièrement de ta faute, que tu es le seul coupable, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, défiant Harry du regard.

Ce dernier, au-dessus de lui, sourit un peu plus - alerte, beaucoup trop Serpentard, BEAUCOUP TROP ! Sonna l'instinct de Draco - et baissa le regard.

\- Hm, j'en suis le seul fautif, tu es sûr de toi ?

Draco eu le malheur, que dis-je, L'HORREUR, de se sentir rougir alors que le Gryffondor soulignait son petit... afflux sanguin de ses parties basses, et repoussa le jeune homme avec un grognement indigné. Harry, qui aurait pourtant dû s'attendre à cette réaction - ou à une cousine - cria de surprise et bascula du lit, tombant sur le sol.

Toujours allongé sur le matelas, dans le silence le plus complet de la pièce, Draco cligna des yeux en fixant le plafond et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

\- ... Aïe. J'ai mal, lui parvint la voix détachée de Harry au sol.

Draco se laissa aller.

.*.

Harry passa une main sur son torse pour lisser les plis de sa chemise. Draco et lui se préparaient à retourner à Poudlard, après avoir passé le week-end ensemble dans la maison de Sirius, la même où ils avaient passé le Noël précédent. Ils s'étaient... les deux garçons avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter légèrement ou à passer juste leur temps côte à côte, en silence - l'un lisant ou se reposant simplement et leurs blessures de la veille étaient désormais toutes guéries.

Et ça embêtait Harry.

Non pas qu'ils sachent passer du temps ensemble sans que le silence ne soit dérangeant, désagréable ou lourd. C'était agréable, c'était doux, c'était domestique et jamais Harry n'aurait pensé pouvoir vivre ça avec Draco Malfoy Black. Et c'était génial.

Non, le "souci", c'était que Draco et lui n'avaient justement pas discuté de ce qu'ils étaient. Draco lui avait fait comprendre que non, il n'en avait que faire de ce que sortir avec Harry Potter voulait dire - soit Voldy qui respire contre sa nuque -, mais le Gryffondor ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué à quel point il voulait être avec lui. Ce qui s'était passé la veille...

Ça avait totalement remis en cause la vision du monde de Harry. Il était un horcruxe, il était destiné à mourir pour emporter Voldemort avec lui, ou du moins permettre de le rendre mortel pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Sirius lui avait dit de ne pas y penser, de Vivre, et rien d'autre, de profiter. Et Harry voulait en profiter, voulait profiter de Draco et de sa présence, de sa personne, de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Mais est-ce qu'il était assez égoïste pour laisser Draco s'attacher à lui pour ensuite l'abandonner comme ça, parce qu'il allait forcément passer par la case " mort, du style définitif. ".

\- Je peux te parler quelques instants ? Déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant à côté de Draco.

Le Serpentard se redressa - il était en train de regarder les livres de la bibliothèque du salon de Sirius - et haussa les sourcils. Il voyait le malaise sur son visage, alors il hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Fit-il mine de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Non, non. Tu n'as rien fait, c'est... C'est moi.

Draco se figea et l'observa. Son visage se ferma, son regard se glaça et Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh par Merlin, non ! Pas dans ce sens-là, pas tout ! Ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi, grinça-t-il des dents.

Il se rapprocha.

\- Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'était que... jusque là, hier était pour voir si ça pouvait fonctionner, non ?

Draco hocha la tête, mais son masque était toujours en place. Harry inspira et se frotta la nuque.

\- On voulait aller... Lentement, c'est comme ça qu'on voulait faire les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune réponse, mais le coin de sa bouche tiqua et les muscles de son cou se contractèrent. Harry sourit, un peu contrit.

\- Eh bien, je ne veux pas. Allez doucement, je veux dire. On se connaît assez, je veux juste être avec t-

Draco ne le laissa pas terminer et l'embrassa, ses mains fermement pressées sur ses hanches, un coup de dent dans la lèvre inférieur, un baiser brûlant. Harry déglutit quand le Serpentard cessa de le malmener - il n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'avait pas aimé, bien au contraire.

\- Euh... D'accord, oui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire en fait ? Grimaça-t-il, un peu perdu.

Draco offrit un petit sourire mesquin.

\- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

\- Euh... D'accord.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Mais attend, quoi ? Couina-t-il presque.

Draco le jaugea du regard, une moue soucieuse sur son visage - comme s'il cherchait à savoir avec un regard s'il méritait son intérêt.

\- Hm, je pense que ça pourrait le faire. Peut-être. Si tu es un brave garçon.

Harry haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Excuse-moi ? S'offusqua-t-il.

Draco joua des sourcils et se détourna, les mains dans ses poches pour quitter la pièce - direction, la cuisine.

\- Oy, attends-moi, toi ! Cria Harry en soufflant comme un taureau énervé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, Malfoy ?! Que ce petit connard pouvait se permettre de faire son gars pompeux et imbuvable, comme si Harry allait le laisser faire ?! Eh puis, quoi encore ?! Le Gryffondor allait le remettre à sa place, il était Harry Potter, pas un-

Avant de rentrer dans la cuisine, le Survivant s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. La colère faisait bouillir ses veines, une vague de rage bouillante qu'il savait ne pas être la sienne - pas véritablement en tout cas. C'était la partie d'âme de Voldemort qui le submergeait - maintenant qu'il était au courant, il arrivait à reconnaître quand ces bouffées de colère qui le prenaient n'étaient pas les siennes. Il perdait le contrôle, mais personne ne le contrôlait véritablement.

Mais il détestait ça.

Beaucoup plus calme, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur, qui tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine, il pénétra la pièce, la tête penchée sur le sol pour éviter le regard de Draco - s'il faisait attention à lui.

\- Est-ce que je suis une sorte de trophée pour toi ? L'accomplissement de toutes ses années, avoir Harry Potter à son bras ?

Il s'adossa au comptoir, le regard toujours sur le sol, et un bruit de verre malmené résonna dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter. Harry osa enfin relever la tête et à côté de l'évier, le Serpentard avait toujours sa main sur son verre et le regardait comme une bête curieuse, même avec une petite pointe de colère.

\- Excuse-moi ? Siffla Draco en plissant des yeux, le fusillant du regard.

Mal à l'aise, Harry renifla et haussa les épaules en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le Serpentard ne le quitta pas des yeux et commença à se rapprocher. Une boule dans la gorge, le jeune homme essaya de déglutir sous le feu glacial du regard de son ... compagnon, camarade, futur amant, ou peut-être même ex-futur-amant, au vu de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là Potter, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta visiblement Draco en se rapprochant.

Harry refusa de répondre - enfin, ne put répondre - une boule dans la gorge. Quoi ? C'était si incroyable que ça ?

\- Eh bien, je...

\- Harry... Soupira le Serpentard.

\- Non, mais c'est juste...

Harry lui lança un regard gêné. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire. Il s'arrêta juste devant le Gryffondor, l'emprisonnant contre le comptoir en posant ses mains sur ce dernier, de chaque côté des hanches du jeune homme. Ce dernier dégluti, le ventre noué et un regard un peu trouble et perdu posé sur lui.

\- Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Je suis un trophée à moi tout seul, renifla le jeune blond en haussant un sourcil.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu. Draco le fixa et soupira.

\- Bien, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, ouvre bien grand tes oreilles : Tu n'es pas un trophée, je tiens vraiment à toi, d'accord ? Clama-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le Gryffondor faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- Hm... Tu peux-

\- Non, je ne le répéterais pas, grogna Draco en levant une main, un sourcil haussé.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il.

\- Bien. Et rentre-le toi bien dans le crâne, assena le Serpentard en lui tapant le milieu du front avec son index.

\- Ok, ok, d'accord, rit-il un peu.

Draco sourit rapidement avant de se reculer.

\- Sérieusement Potty, dit-il doucement. Tu n'as pas à avoir des insécurités pareilles.

Le Serpentard ne le quitta pas des yeux et Harry gigota un peu, extrêmement gêné.

\- Comme si je pouvais contrôler ce genre de choses, bougonna-t-il.

Le Serpentard l'observa, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer s'il était sérieux. Mais Harry n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux que tout de suite. Le Gryffondor s'humidifia les lèvres et se détacha du comptoir pour s'approcher de Draco. Il le regarda, une moue tristounette sur le visage et le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'attira à lui et Harry se blottit contre son torse.

\- Un câlin... Sérieusement, Potty ? Murmura Draco contre ses cheveux.

\- Va falloir t'y habituer. Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas aller en douceur... marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Draco souffla un rire contre son oreille et passa une main dans ses cheveux, en douceur. Harry frissonna et sourit un peu. Son cœur se calma et sa colère - qui vrombissait encore sous sa peau - s'étiola définitivement.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent de longues minutes enlacés dans la cuisine, respirant au même rythme.

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'ils y aillent doucement tous les deux, qu'ils prennent leur temps. Ron avait raison, avec eux deux, ils ne faisaient jamais dans la dentelle. C'était toujours tout ou rien, et Harry voulait tout avec Draco. Tout. Alors à quoi bon ? Par Merlin, ils avaient passé des mois à s'apprivoiser, il connaissait tout de lui ; ils connaissaient tout de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de... Enfin, c'était parfaitement clair dans sa tête.

Ils avaient passé des années à se prendre la tête ? C'était le cas.

Ils ne se supportaient que depuis quelques mois ? Ils ne se connaissaient réellement depuis encore moins de temps ? Et alors ? Harry n'avait pas vraiment longtemps devant lui, de toute manière...

Le Gryffondor se secoua.

\- Est-ce que je vaux le coup ? Marmonna-t-il contre son épaule.

Draco caressa doucement entre ses omoplates.

\- Tu veux dire, au-delà de ton aspect trophée ?

Le Survivant, toujours contre lui, frappa ses côtes.

\- Connard.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, Potty, je te l'ai déjà dit, ricana Draco.

Harry soupira, mais avant qu'il ne se détache, le Serpentard resserra ses bras autour de lui.

\- Aux premiers abords, je te dirais qu'on est en train de faire une grosse connerie. Je veux dire, sur le papier... On part de très loin.

Le Gryffondor inspira doucement et hocha la tête après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Hm, pas faux.

\- Mais tu sais à quel point j'aime les défis, s'amusa ensuite le blond.

Harry sourit un peu.

\- Moui... Même si de méchants messieurs en noirs essayent de me tuer ?

\- Ils essayent de me tuer tout autant.

\- Tu n'es pas la cible numéro un à abattre, gronda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça dépend de qui tu parles.

Le Gryffondor se détacha - il était temps, même s'il serait bien resté contre Draco encore un peu - et fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Le patriarche Malfoy ? Répondit-il simplement. Ou encore ma tante maternelle ? Et d'ailleurs, même mon oncle maternel aussi - crois-moi. Mon refus de perpétuer la lugubre tradition familiale m'a mis en tête des personnes à abattre pour eux, expliqua Draco très naturellement.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

\- D'accord... On forme un couple très intéressant, railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco souffla un rire discret.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. D'ailleurs, maintenant que l'on s'est mis d'accord, nous deux...

Harry focalisa son attention sur lui.

\- Je te le dis, même si tu dois t'en douter ; après tout, tu n'es pas idiot... commença Draco en levant le menton.

Harry croisa les bras, eut un petit sourire et haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire " _Ah oui... ? C'est nouveau ça ? Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a encore_ _quelque_ _temps~_ ". Le serpentard leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un sourire puis continua en le regardant d'un air sombre et sérieux.

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui ne partage pas.

Le gryffondor cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- J'espère que tu réalises que ça va dans les deux sens...

\- Oh oui, tout à fait.

Un gloussement les fit sursauter tous les deux - enfin, Harry plus que Draco - et les deux élèves se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. Là, adossé à l'encadrement, Sirius les regardait, tout sourire.

\- Oh, bah non, ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin !

\- Tu es là depuis quand ?! S'offusqua Harry en se mettant à rougir furieusement, sous le regard goguenard de Draco.

\- Oh, assez pour t'embêter jusqu'à ce que tu ais des cheveux blancs, crois-moi petite loutre.

\- Tu n'as pas encore fait le tour des animaux ?

\- Non, la semaine prochaine, je m'attaque aux insectes, s'amusa Sirius en tirant la langue.

\- Tu es insupportable, soupira Harry en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Je suis l'oncle agaçant qui vient casser le coup des amoureux.

\- OH PAR MERLIN !

Tout comme ce matin, un rire fit frissonner Harry, qui jeta un regard qui se voulait noir à son définitivement-futur-amant, qui riait librement derrière sa main en les fixant tous deux.

\- Malfoy, chut, gronda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes incroyables, souffla ledit Malfoy en secouant la tête.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et grogna quand Sirius s'approcha pour abattre son bras sur les épaules de son filleul, le serrant contre lui presque douloureusement.

\- Bon, je ne venais pas pour vous embêtez, mais plutôt pour savoir si vous étiez près à retourner à l'école, comme deux bons studieux élèves qui ne font pas le mur pour aller au chemin de Traverse le jour où une attaque terroriste y est orchestrée, hm ?

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Puisqu'il faut à tout prix y aller...

Sans aucun doute qu'ils allaient de nouveau être le centre d'attention de toute l'école. Peut-être que ses amis n'avaient rien dit quand à l'endroit où ils étaient - parce que ce ne faisait aucun doute que leur absence à tous deux avait été remarquée -, mais une simple rumeur pouvait enfler, des spéculations totalement folles pouvaient se créer, et ça allait sans doute leur retomber sur le bout de son nez. C'était toujours pour sa pomme, ces conneries...

Avec une moquerie, Sirius les poussa tous les deux dans le salon pour qu'ils partent par le réseau de cheminette, qui avait un accès direct au bureau du Directeur. Harry inspira et prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, il avait fait face la veille à des mangemorts entraînés, ce n'allait pas être quelques élèves qui allait lui faire peur.

N'est-ce pas ?

.*.

Draco renifla un rire en apercevant Harry sortir de la cheminée du bureau du Directeur, titubant hors de l'âtre et éternuant, couvert de suie. Attendrit - non, pas attendrit, il se moquait, c'était diff... Oui, d'accord. Draco était attendit, contents ? - le Serpentard s'approcha pour l'aider à se tenir debout et l'épousseta.

\- Comment tu fais ton compte ? Marmonna-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux, surpris par toute la suie qui s'y trouvait.

Harry crachota quelques cendres et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Mais j'en sais rien...

\- Messieurs...

Les deux élèves se tournèrent vers le bureau du Directeur où ce dernier était assis, et Draco frissonna. Adieu le gentil papy, bonjour le vainqueur de Grinderwald.

\- Monsieur, commença Harry avec une grimace, se triturant les doigts.

Albus Dumbledore leva la main et le Gryffondor se tut. Le directeur les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer, se passant une main sur son visage. Il perdit son air grave et leur offrit même un petit sourire contrit.

\- Je me doute que ce qui s'est passé hier n'était pas votre faute, mais vous pouvez comprendre aisément que je ne peux laisser votre virée à Londres impunie.

Les deux élèves hochèrent précipitamment la tête.

\- Sirius nous a dit que nous étions collés toute la semaine, et c'est normal, s'exprima enfin Draco.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, son regard de nouveau pétillant.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez profité pour aller chercher ta nouvelle baguette, Harry ?

Le Gryffondor hocha vivement la tête, son visage rayonnant. Il présenta sa baguette sombre - plus sombre que celle de houx qu'il avait précédemment - au directeur, qui la regarda sans la prendre en main.

\- Et j'ai aussi eu des retours comme quoi tu l'avais brillamment utilisé, s'enquit le vieil homme.

Harry se frotta la nuque.

\- Il fallait bien... On vous a dit tout ce qui s'était passé ? Interrogea-t-il.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Ce matin, une une spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier a été distribué et a fait grand bruit... Vous êtes sur toutes les lèvres de l'école, s'amusa-t-il.

Harry grogna et se prit le visage dans les mains.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir dans cet article... geint-il.

Draco le regarda en souriant, amusé, mais comprenant parfaitement son exaspération. Si pendant longtemps les élucubrations du journal sur le Survivant le faisaient bien rire, maintenant... Bon, il n'allait pas se mentir, ça le faisait toujours rire. Mais puisque la majorité de la population croyait ce qui était écrit, cela faisait en fait un peu peur.

\- C'est pourquoi...

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le visage souriant du directeur. Draco frissonna. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il préférait : L'air du grand sorcier qui pouvait détruire quiconque d'un claquement de doigts - bon, d'accord, d'un petit geste de baguette, mais l'image était la même - ou cet air calculateur de vieux fou - ce n'était pas parce que le Serpentard n'était pas pour Voldemort qu'il devait soudainement arrêter d'attribuer des sobriquets à ce sorcier.

\- J'accorde vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor pour tes sorts de défense envers des terroristes, protégeant une grande partie de la population du Chemin de Traverse, Harry.

Le blond cacha une grimace. Une telle préférence... mais ce n'était pas étonnant, c'était comme ça depuis des années, Draco n'avait pas-

\- J'accorde ensuite vingt-cinq points à Serpentard pour des sorts de soins parfaitement exécutés qui, à en croire les autorités compétentes, ont sauvé de nombreuses vies ce jour-là.

Draco cligna des yeux.

Ok, ça s'était étonnant.

Pardon, de quoi ? Il pouvait répété, le vieux fou ?!

L'air amusé de ce dernier qui semblait se délecter de sa surprise le piqua dans son ego et il eut presque envie de renifler dédaigneusement, mais le coup d'épaule et le sourire éclatant de Harry brisèrent cette envie aussi facilement que si ça avait été une bulle de savon.

\- Enfin, j'accorde vingt-cinq points à ces deux maisons, pour le parfait exemple de cohésions et de travail en équipe que je voudrais voir plus souvent dans cette école, soupira-t-il à la fin.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

\- C'est gentil monsieur, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé. Je veux dire...

Il se mit à chercher ses mots, mais Dumbledore l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase.

\- En plus du fait que vous méritez ses points, c'est le geste qui est le plus important. Je veux par là montrer qu'en dehors de l'école, les maisons n'existent plus et que les tensions dans l'école ne devraient pas exister pour cette raison. De plus, en ces temps de guerre...

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Harry tout comme Draco comprenaient parfaitement.

\- Maintenant, je vous invite à retourner... Eh bien, faire ce que vous faites habituellement les dimanches soirs, s'amusa le directeur.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête.

\- Bien que je serais vous, j'irais de ce pas voir les personnes qui me sont chères et qui se sont sans aucun doute inquiétées... Déclara-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Harry eut un sourire et acquiesça.

.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent la direction de leur appartement jusqu'aux escaliers, où Harry laissa Draco pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Draco le regarda grimper quelques marches avant de l'arrêter.

\- Hm, une dernière chose Potter.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, quelques marches en hauteur.

\- Si ça fonctionne entre nous et qu'on construit quelque chose... Tu m'appartiens, sourit Draco d'un air suffisant - bah oui, ça faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé pas plus tard que tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, Draco préférait dire les choses clairement.

Le brun plissa des yeux, ainsi que ses lèvres. Puis il sourit d'un air mesquin.

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas, Malfoy. Ça, c'est hors de question. Je ne t'appartiendrais jamais.

Draco sourit de la même manière.

.

Oh oui, il le savait. Bien entendu, et c'était bien ça qui faisait frissonner Draco. Oh oui, bien sûr que Harry Potter lui plaisait, il lui plaisait même beaucoup, aussi bien physiquement - il aurait fallu être aveugle, et encore - que mentalement ; Mais cette indépendance, cette fougue du pur Gryffondor qu'il était et surtout ce fait que Harry le connaissait aussi bien, ces pires défauts notamment ; le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais écrasé ou abaissé face à lui, restant tête haute et l'affrontant comme son égal ... Qu'il ne mâchait pas ses mots... Un félin indomptable. Par Merlin, bien sûr que Harry Potter ne lui appartiendrait jamais - et c'était ça... C'était exactement ça. Draco allait devoir se battre chaque jour pour le garder à ses côtés - non.

Il allait devoir se battre chaque jour pour mériter d'être à ses côtés. Et Draco avait toujours aimé les défis.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

Je répondrais aux reviews plus tard dans la journée.

* * *

 _bien le bonjour ! Je n'ai toujours pas dormi, je suis fatigué, mais je vous passe le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En tout cas moi... Dodo'_

 _Je vous embrasse ! Et à jeudi pour la suite :)_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	51. Chapter 51

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 51 -**

« _**Destruction et pertes incommensurables sur le chemin de Traverse.**_

 _Samedi après-midi, à 15h20 - heure locale, un commando de sept individus du tristement célèbre groupe de suiveurs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, est arrivé sur le chemin magique de Traverse, à Londres._

 _En quelques minutes, ils se seraient dispersés pour attaquer à vue de pauvres citoyens qui étaient seulement là pour flâner, comme notre bon droit nous le permet. De nombreuses boutiques ont été détruites et malgré l'aide de notre Mère magie, de nombreux mois seront nécessaires à la reconstruction de nombreuses boutiques._

 _Ils ont fait connaître leur arrivée en faisant exploser la boutique d'Apothicaire Slug et Jiggers, tuant sur le coup le commerçant ainsi que deux clients. Malheureusement, la chaleur de l'explosion a totalement détruit la boutique ainsi que tout ce qu'il y avait - fournitures comme personnes. Les témoignages regroupés auraient permis d'identifier Lou Mickeals et Aleksander Ibraovitch, imminents potionnistes en Angleterre pour le colloque de Potion de Liverpool._

 _Mais si les pertes matérielles sont incommensurables, les pertes humaines sont, grâce au ciel, centralisées sur la boutique d'Apothicaire._

 _Les témoignages sont clairs : Harry Potter et Draco Black, anciennement Malfoy, étaient tous deux présents sur les lieux. Un tandem incroyablement réactif et efficace. Tandis que Harry Potter défendait bec et ongles les passants qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver là cet après-midi, Draco Black rassemblait les blessés dans la boutique de Farces des attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, des deux commerçants Georges et Frédéric Weasley - leur administrant les premiers soins. Si la confiance n'était pas au rendez-vous pour l'ancien héritier de la famille Malfoy ( Lucius Malfoy a été reconnu comme mangemort en juin 1995 suite à la destruction du département des Mystères ), Draco Black aurait pourtant réussi à se faire assez respecter pour sauver en tout et pour tout quinze hommes, femmes et enfants dans cette boutique. Les autorités compétentes ont en effet affirmé que, sans ses soins, nombre de ces personnes auraient péri en attendant les secours, qui sont pourtant arrivés très vite._

 _L'une de ces enfants m'a d'ailleurs rapporté avec quel tact il s'était occupé d'elle et des autres blessés, tandis que le Survivant repoussait les attaques des Mangemorts pour les empêcher d'accéder à la boutique._

 _En ce samedi après-midi, trois personnes sont mortes, plus d'une trentaine de personnes ont été blessées et plusieurs infrastructures se montant en centaines de gallions ont été détruites. Mais l'Angleterre se doit de saluer le courage de ces deux étudiants qui, par la fougue de leur jeunesse, ont mis leur vie en péril pour le bien-être de nos concitoyens._

 **Page 5**. L'histoire tragique du Héros survivant.

 **Page 7**. Draco Gabriel Black, anciennement Draco Lucius Malfoy.

 **Page 9.** Commerces touchés, estimations des dégâts et estimations des travaux. Spéculation de réouverture. »

.

Harry renifla et baissa la gazette du sorcier sur ses jambes.

\- Hm... Si on omet son délire poétique et romanesque de la fin, Rita est pour une fois très fidèle à la réalité.

Une gifle à l'arrière de la tête lui arracha un cri.

\- Mais aiiiyeux ! Se plaignit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mione, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?!

La Gryffondor le fusillait du regard. À coté d'elle, Ron grimaçait et de l'autre côté du fauteuil où il était assis, Neville levait les yeux au ciel, amusé, tandis que Ginny soupirait de découragement.

\- Mais comment on aurait pu savoir que précisément le jour où Draco m'emmène à Londres, il allait y avoir une attaque ?! S'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Il suffit de réfléchir deux minutes et avoir un tout petit peu de bon sens ! Mais à quoi pensait Draco ?! Où est-ce qu'il est, je vais aller lui apprendre la vie, mettre Harry en danger, et puis quoi encore ?!

Harry plissa les paupières tout en l'observant, ne comprenant pas son coup d'éclat jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive une de ses pensées, si forte qu'il la comprit sans mal : " _J'étais morte d'inquiétude, espèce d'_ _abruti_ _! Ne me refaites jamais un coup pareil !_ ". Harry fixa la jeune femme et lui sourit d'un air contrit. Elle cessa ses vociférations et fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de faire ton Maître Yoda ? Gronda-t-elle.

\- Je... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre la référence, balbutia le jeune homme alors que les autres fixaient la jeune femme, tout aussi perdue que lui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est dans un film... Un classique ! … Il faut vraiment que je vous emmène au cinéma un jour, soupira-t-elle.

Elle croisa les bras sur son torse en s'enfonçant dans le matelas, une rougeur s'installant sur ses joues.

\- Et puis de toute manière, je crois que Yoda ne lit pas dans les pensées... Marmonna-t-elle.

Harry sourit en observant sa meilleure amie.

\- Je suis désolé, Mione. Je suis désolé de tous vous avoir fait peur, vraiment, grimaça-t-il en regardant ses amis.

Ginny haussa les épaules en lui lançant tout de même un regard noir, l'air de dire " _Tu sais ce que je peux faire, évite de recommencer où tu auras affaire à moi._ ", Ron avait pour une fois l'air très sérieux, visiblement très inquiet pour Harry, mais soulagé qu'il se trouve bien là, et Neville... Eh bien, Neville était le moins hostile.

\- Un jour, il va falloir que Luna nous explique comment elle fait, pour tout savoir, soupira-t-il.

Harry porta son attention sur lui.

\- Ah oui ? Comment ça, tu étais avec elle à ce moment-là ? S'amusa-t-il.

Son camarade rougit un peu et lui sourit.

\- Oui, elle a accepté de venir avec moi à Près-au-Lard, ce jour-là. Et alors qu'on était à la tête du Sanglier, elle s'est mise à expliquer ce qui se passait au chemin de Traverse, que toi et Draco y étiez, mais que vous alliez bien. Et que les actions de Draco allaient ouvrir les yeux à des centaines de personnes...

Il montra la gazette du Sorcier toujours sur les jambes de Harry.

\- On dirait presque que Skeeter en pince pour lui, s'amusa-t-il.

Le Survivant ricana en posant le journal sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et leur raconta pour la petite Laura - l'enfant dont parlait Skeeter dans son article, sans aucun doute.

\- Voilà, qu'est-ce qu'on disait, hm ? Déclara Ginny en regardant ses ongles. Ils ne font vraiment pas dans la demi-mesure. Premier rendez-vous, ils défont des méchants et adoptent une petite fille.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré alors que ses amis autour de lui se moquaient de lui.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Tu parles avec une telle ferveur du beau Draco Black s'occupant d'une enfant terrorisée, c'est assez attendrissant, surenchérit Hermione en jetant un regard complice à la fille Weasley.

Harry fit la moue, une rougeur rampant dans son cou.

\- Oh, mais arrêtez, vous deux, bougonna-t-il.

Parce que, brrr, elles n'avaient pas tort. Cette vision avait tordu quelque chose en lui, réveillé un instinct, ravivé sa très ancienne envie d'avoir une famille, sa propre famille.

Et quoi de plus douloureux que de constater que jamais il ne pourrait en avoir une.

Il se secoua sans en avoir l'air pour retourner au présent et se focaliser dessus.

\- Hm, en parlant de ce qui s'est passé hier... Commença-t-il.

Tout de suite, ses amis sentirent le changement de ton de la conversation et l'observèrent sérieusement. Harry se redressa.

\- Le mois dernier, vous parliez d'une possibilité de reformer l'AD, pour combler les trous dans les cours de Défense de cette année, déclara-t-il.

Hermione et Neville se regardèrent.

\- Eh bien, commença la jeune femme. Dernièrement, tu as été un peu... peu présent, reconnaissons-le, grimaça-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils en l'observant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'on a repris des "cours" sans en être vraiment.

\- Harry, je te l'ai dit, soupira Hermione devant l'air ahuri du Gryffondor.

\- Mais... Quand ?

\- Peu de temps avant que tu ne sortes avec Rickers, grimaça-t-elle. Après, tu roucoulais si bien avec lui qu'on ne voulait pas t'embêter avec ça... On s'en sort vraiment bien !

Harry cligna des yeux en observant tour à tour ses amis.

\- Mais... Comment vous fonctionnez ?

Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Eh bien, nous ne voulions pas vendre ça comme l'AD reformée. Nous avons approché quelques anciens, bien entendu, mais aussi des plus jeunes, de quatrième à cinquième année, pour leur proposer de l'aide active en défense. On les aide à revoir les bases - ce qui nous fait d'ailleurs pas de mal ! Rit-elle légèrement. Et on augmente un peu plus le niveau, des sorts de défense qui pourraient être pratiques si, comme vous, ils se retrouvaient face à des mangemorts. Des sorts leur permettant d'avoir le temps de prendre la fuite.

Harry réfléchit et hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes soudainement ? s'enquit la jeune femme. Je pensais vraiment bien faire, j'avais l'intention de t'emmener demain soir justement...

Le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Parce que... Si hier je m'en suis bien sorti, c'était... Eh bien, c'était un peu de la chance tout de même. J'ai de bons réflexes, certes, j'ai de bonnes bases et je savais un peu ce que je faisais, appris sur le tas et par la force des choses ; mais surtout avec beaucoup de chance, déclara-t-il.

Ses amis grimacèrent.

\- Et je pense que... Que n'ayant aucun scrupule, Voldemort viendra jusqu'ici pour me trouver, et qu'importe s'il y a des enfants. Il rassemble ses troupes, il est revenu en Angleterre pour une bonne raison, malheureusement. Dès qu'il en aura terminé avec moi et Dumbledore, il prendra le ministère et commencera à marcher sur les autres pays. S'il s'attaque à Poudlard avec toute sa force de frappe...

Il soupira.

\- On n'est pas prêts. Enfin, nous, peut-être. Mais faire face aux mangemorts tout en protégeant les enfants, tout en aidant les blessés... on va se faire submerger, déclara-t-il, fataliste.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le groupe d'amis, et plus encore. Harry se redressa en réalisant que les conversations autour d'eux, qui était un léger brouhaha constant depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la salle commune des Gyrffondors s'était tu. Les quelques autres groupes de la pièce le regardaient et écoutaient attentivement ses dires. Harry déglutit en croisant le regard paniqué de Lavande, qui tremblait un peu.

\- Il ne faut pas se leurrer, s'adressa-t-il alors à tous. Les professeurs seront bien sûr présents pour défendre le château, mais nous ne sommes qu'une poignée contre toute une armée, avec des centaines de personnes auxquelles s'occuper.

\- Tu-sais-qui ne s'attaquera jamais à Poudlard ! S'offusqua un élève de sixième année.

Harry le regarda.

\- En quatrième année, il a infiltré l'école pour y placer un portoloin, afin de me toucher, et a fait tuer Cédric Diggory. Venir jusqu'ici et s'attaquer à des enfants ne lui posera aucun cas de conscience.

Le silence était palpable et le jeune homme soupira.

\- Ce qui s'est passé hier avec Draco était juste parfait. J'empêchais les mangemorts d'avancer, protégeant les blessés sur la route et Malfoy les récupérait pour les mettre à l'abri dans la boutique des jumeaux, où il les soignait. Il faudrait... Il faudrait faire quelque chose comme ça. Mettre en place une sorte de... de plan d'évacuation de l'école. Réussir à réunir le plus de monde possible durant ces " groupes d'études " pour déterminer ceux qui veulent se battre, savoir se défendre - leur offrir le plus de connaissance et de pratique possible, pour qu'ils sachent se débrouiller ; trouver des personnes plus enclines aux soins pour aider Pomfresh à l'infirmerie le moment venu, et un groupe assez conséquent pour s'occuper des plus jeunes en cas d'attaque.

Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Il va falloir faire les choses bien, alors.

Harry hocha la tête et se redressa.

\- Je sais que Sirius et Remus vont rester à Poudlard quelque temps pour aider Dumbledore sur une affaire.

 _Hm, celle de trouver un moyen de détruire l'horcuxe qui est en moi sans avoir à me tuer dans le processus._

\- Je peux leur demander de nous assister, de nous donner des pistes, voire même des sorts que l'on pourrait apprendre, mais qui ne sont pas enseignés à Poudlard.

Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête, sautant sur ses pieds pour prendre un parchemin et une plume.

\- Hm, il va non seulement falloir qu'on s'organise vraiment bien, mais relever aussi ceux de confiance et ceux desquels il faut se méfier. Identifier les profils les plus à même à aller se cacher sans se soucier des autres et ceux près à mettre leur vie en danger pour leurs camarades. Ces derniers seront parfaits pour défendre les plus jeunes.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Harry en se rapprochant pour tenter de lire un peu le parchemin, se tordant le cou.

\- Harry, tu as parlé de plan d'évacuation de l'école... Intervint Neville.

Harry se tourna vers lui et entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Oui, enfin c'était une manière de dire, hein. De...

\- Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Harry fixa l'herbologiste en herbe et Hermione releva le nez de son parchemin. Neville haussa les épaules en rougissant un peu.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit le Survivant en fronçant les sourcils.

Neville s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Eh bien, si vraiment l'école se retrouve attaquée de toute part par l'armée de V-Voldemort, les protections du château sont peut-être puissantes, mais et si elles se brisent ? C'est bien joli de faire face, mais... et si on trouvait un passage secret pour faire quitter les enfants Poudlard ?

\- Et où iraient-ils ? S'inquiéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un lieu protégé par le charme de fidelitas, expliqua Neville en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, enfin quand on voit comment a terminé le dernier charme auquel j'étais rattaché, ça ne donne pas très envie, grimaça-t-il.

Ses amis grimacèrent et Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- C'est sûr... Mais si c'est l'un d'entre nous, cela ne risquera rien, déclara-t-elle. Les enfants seront en sécurité, lui promit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, peu confiant. Neville se plongea dans ses pensées ; Ginny en fit de même et Ron aida Hermione a listé les personnes qui assistaient à ses groupes d'études.

Dean se rapprocha et s'installa à côté de sa petite-amie - oui, Ginny et lui s'étaient enfin remis ensemble - pour regarder Harry. Dans ses yeux, des regrets que le Gryffondor chassa d'une main.

\- Dean ? S'enquit-il.

\- Comment on va faire pour les Serpentards ?

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris et perdu par la question.

\- Pardon ?

\- À quel Serpentard on peut faire confiance ? Et pour les enfants, lesquels on sauve ?

Un silence encore plus lourd s'installa. Hermione s'arrêta d'écrire et même Ginny fixa son petit-ami comme s'il était un phœnix de glace. Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione frissonner et lui jeter un regard. Oui, peut-être qu'il traînait trop avec Draco et qu'il lui avait piqué ses plus belles expressions glaciales.

\- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Eh bien... commença Dean, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Non, non. Vas-y, je t'en pris, répète-nous _l'Énormité_ que tu viens de dire ? Assena Harry d'une voix forte et tranchante.

Dean déglutit et se ratatina sous le regard mauvais que posait Harry sur lui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir donné la réponse à ta question ? Des enfants. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Réfléchi un peu deux secondes. On ne choisit pas ses parents, on ne choisit pas sa famille - et qu'importe qu'ils soient pro-Voldemort à onze ans, ils n'ont que onze ans, par Merlin !

Il se leva et le fusilla un peu plus du regard.

\- Laisses encore sous-entendre de (que tu veux) laisser mourir des gamins une seule fois, et ce n'est pas Voldemort que tu auras à craindre.

Sans un regard pour ses amis, le cœur battant et la colère suspecte grouillant sous sa peau, il quitta rapidement la salle commune des Gyrffondors avant de refaire la décoration en rouge sang Deanien.

.*.

C'était un peu décevant que ses appartements soient sécurisés par un tableau, qu'est-ce que Harry aurait adoré pouvoir claquer une porte ! Grondant, le Gryffondor s'engagea dans le couloir pour débouler comme une furie dans le salon. Là, assis tranquillement sur les canapés, Draco et Blaise Zabini discutaient. Enfin, se turent quand Harry débarqua. Le Gryffondor, haletant, s'arrêta en les apercevant. Les deux Serpentards l'observaient, tous deux surpris, tandis que le troisième jeune homme tentait de calmer sa fureur.

\- On n'aurait pas quelque chose à boire ici, par hasard ? Gronda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Draco haussa un sourcil et se redressa dans son siège.

\- Tous les problèmes ne se résolvent pas dans l'alcool, Potter.

Harry grimaça.

\- Ouais, enfin c'est ça ou je fais un carpaccio de Dean Thomas. Et de la plupart des Gryffondor, je pense.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces abrutis ont encore fait ? Soupira le blond en se redressant.

Harry inspira un grand coup pour calmer sa respiration étatique et se rapprocha avec une démarche presque boitante. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

\- C'est juste... Putain, je sais que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestent, Par Merlin, je le sais mieux que personne, sérieux ! Mais là... Mais là !

\- Potter... ?

Harry soupira et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, fixant le plafond en se détendant.

\- Hm... On parlait des risques qu'encouraient les élèves si Voldemort décidait d'attaquer Poudlard.

Il releva la tête, affalé dans son fauteuil, et se frotta les yeux.

\- Et Dean a eu cette réflexion... Comme si on devait choisir quels enfants ont devait protéger, voire sauver.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement et Zabini grimaça. Harry laissa un sourire désabusé étirer ses lèvres.

\- Voilà... Autant dire que j'étais à deux doigts de l'envoyer rencontrer mon poing.

\- Les Gryffondors sont vraiment des êtres très étranges, déclara Zabini en se redressant.

Draco le regarda, comme s'il réalisait qu'il était là depuis le début. Harry posa ses mains sur son ventre et tapota son torse, étendant ses jambes devant lui pour croiser ses chevilles.

\- Hm, d'ailleurs Zabini, si Poudlard se fait assiéger, tu t'occuperas des petits ?

Les deux Serpentards l'observèrent et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me ferais assez confiance pour me confier des êtres purs et innocents tels que les premières et deuxièmes années ? S'étonna-t-il malgré son ton léger.

Harry réfléchit un peu et haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne te demande pas de te jeter au pied de Voldemort dans une mission suicide, c'est juste protéger les enfants et peut-être les évacuer de l'école.

Le Gryffondor réfléchit en se frottant la nuque.

\- Enfin.. en fait, on n'en sait trop rien pour le moment. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire, quelque chose qui tiendrait le coup, qui serait assez fluide, qui...

Il gémit en appuyant ses doigts contre l'arête de son nez.

\- Neville a une idée. Je connais le regard qu'il avait quand je suis parti. Peut-être qu'il trouvera une idée passable, valable pour protéger l'école...

Il regarda les deux élèves de Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous accepteriez de venir demain soir pour voir ce qu'on peut faire ? Vous n'êtes obligé à rien, c'est peut-être beaucoup vous demander, mais...

\- Je crois que je n'ai rien prévu demain soir, déclara Zabini d'une voix nonchalante en se redressant.

Harry l'observa lisser son pull et sourire doucement.

\- Messieurs... Les salua-t-il. On se voit au repas.

Le Serpentard noir quitta les appartements avec un hochement de tête et Harry reporta son attention sur Draco avec un sourire.

\- Ton pote est trop marrant.

\- Depuis quaaaand vous êtes aussi... Agréable l'un avec l'autre ?! S'étonna Draco en fronçant les sourcils, un peu choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit d'un air goguenard.

\- Hm, c'est de ta faute, tu sais.

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry ricana.

\- Rickers, expliqua-t-il.

Le Serpentard entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Oh... Constata-t-il d'un air blasé.

\- Tu avais disparu, Blaise s'inquiétait et il m'a fait paniquer. Du coup, par la force des choses...

\- Par Merlin, quelle mauvaise idée ai-je eue là, gronda Draco en posant une main fataliste sur son visage.

Harry sourit.

.*.

Ce soir là, quand les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent la grande salle, un silence de plomb tomba sur cette dernière. Tous deux habitués par cette situation firent mine de ne rien voir, continuant leur discussion, mais leurs regards amusés disaient à l'autre à quel point la situation était cocasse. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du début des tables et terminèrent de discuter. Un sourire de la part de Harry, un hochement de tête de la part de Draco et tous deux se séparèrent. Sous l'incompréhension totale des élèves, le Serpentard rejoignit sa table pour s'asseoir à côté de Blaise, tandis que Harry rejoignait la table des Gryffondors, où étaient installés ses amis de sa maison, ainsi que la Serdaigle délurée si chère au cœur de ce petit groupe.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en le voyant se laissant tomber entre elle et Luna, face à Ron et Neville.

\- Tu ne manges pas avec Black ? S'étonna le Weasley.

Harry secoua la tête et se servit un verre d'eau.

\- Après l'article où était dépeint son comportement Gryffondor, il a pensé que c'était important de rappeler à tout le monde qu'il était toujours un Serpentard pur et dur, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione se retourna pour regarder le Serpentard, qui parlait avec un première année.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Montrer une alliance de deux personnes de maisons différentes, mais bien faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de ... De trahisons à sa maison. Enfin, façon de parler. Je vois ce qu'il veut faire par là.

Ron cligna des yeux en la fixant.

\- Oui, bah tu es bien la seule, grogna-t-il.

Harry se moqua et se plongea dans son repas, le cœur apaisé après son éclat depuis qu'il avait pu passer un peu de temps avec Draco. Son petit ami.

Sa fourchette pleine de purée s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

Oh par Merlin, il sortait avec Draco Malfoy-Black... !

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** (48) : Eh oui ! Plutôt un beau programme... Qui tourne mal, mohahahah \O/ Ouiii, j'aime exploiter des trucs auxquels on ne pense pas habituellement .W.

Je suis contente que l'atelier d'Ollivander te plaise ! :D Merci, je suis une adepte de la Magie Mère, omniprésente et consciente, sauvage... Hihi ^^

Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus .w.

 **Flo** (49) : Exactement ! Dernière partie, dernier arc de la fic ! Qui prend... du coup, 12 chapitres :p OUI ! J'ai un soucis avec les enfants. Bordel. J'adore écrire avec eux ! :D ( Il suffit de voir mon prochain projet, il y en a deux de moins de dix ans, et deux autres de moins de seize ans... Enfin bref u_u )

J'espère que la suite t'a plus ^^

* * *

 _Désolé pour le retard :) Je n'ai pas envoyé le chapitre assez tôt, encore, et Blitzz avait d'autres choses à faire ^^" Mais le voici ! :D_

 _Pour ce qui est de Nouveau Cycle, vous aurez la partie 4 demain, promis :) J'ai encore des soucis de Bêta, la gentille damoiselle qui s'en occupait ne peut malheureusement plus le faire, donc je suis de retour au point de dépars ^^' Je vais essayer de voir dans les messages et les MP FB si quelqu'un ne peut pas me dépanner... Bon !_

 _A lundi pour la suite, j'espère !_

 _Je vous embrasse ^^_

 _P.S : Demain, on commence le mois d'avril et je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas plus avancé que cela dans les réponses aux reviews non guest. Alors demain, je mettrais de côté un peu tout et n'importe quoi pour me concentrer là dessus, au risque de ne faire que ça de la journée. Promis !_


	52. Chapter 52

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **52 -**

Blaise n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour se retrouver comme ça... Ici, avec ces personnes.

En cinquième année, il avait bien entendu eu vent du petit groupe de Gryffondors et d'autres têtes brûlées, qui avaient décidé de faire un énorme majeur métaphorique à Ombrage en se réunissant pour apprendre la défense avec une baguette - pas ce que ce simulacre de professeur avait décidé de faire. Lui avait eu la bonne idée de se la mettre dans la poche, tout en s'entraînant aux sorts et à la magie, seul, bien à l'abri derrière les rideaux de son lit. Blaise s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ils s'étaient entêtés à le faire devant le nez d'Ombrage, mais désormais, il commençait à se faire une idée.

Maintenant qu'il voyait les élèves des autres trois maisons se saluer en souriant, pour s'asseoir sur le sol de la salle-sur-demande couverte de coussins confortables, il comprenait un peu. Les élèves de toutes années et de des trois autres maisons ressemblaient simplement à ce qu'ils étaient en vérité : une bande de gamins joyeux et insouciants.

Bien entendu, aucun Serpentard en vue, il était le premier arrivé et personne ne l'avait encore approché. En fait, il était même extrêmement surveillé. Il avait imposé le silence quand il était entré dans la pièce, et depuis tous les élèves le fusillaient du regard.

Maintenant, Blaise regrettait comme jamais d'avoir accepté de venir ici, ce soir.

Ravalant son soupir exaspéré, il se redressa pour quitter la pièce. Il n'avait pas à supporter cette situation, même pas pour les beaux yeux de-

\- Oh, Blaise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 _Oh_. Eh bien, peut-être pour ce sourire là, en effet.

Hermione Granger, magnifique et extraordinaire sorcière de la maison des rouges et or, venait de rentrer dans la salle sur demande et lui offrait un magnifique grand sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui en sautillant presque pour lui claquer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Non pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir, bien au contraire. Je suis agréablement surprise.

Tout le monde les regardait tous deux interagir, surprit - et ne parlons pas de la tête que tirait Weasley. Mais Blaise esquissa un petit sourire vers la jeune femme et hocha la tête.

\- Potter m'a proposé de venir. Mais j'avoue avoir pensé que lui et Draco seraient avec moi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au regroupement d'élèves dispersés dans la salle et qui les regardaient.

\- Disons que l'accueil n'a pas vraiment été des plus agréables, s'amusa-t-il.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit, un peu timide.

\- Oui, je peux imaginer cela, oui... Désolé. Mais si j'avais su que tu venais, je t'aurais accompagné, tu sais.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et au moment même où il allait répondre, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Blaise sourit discrètement en étant le seul à comprendre ce que leur langage du corps racontait, soit qu'ils venaient tout juste de se lâcher la main. De vrais enfants qui tentaient de cacher leur relation à leurs parents.

Draco se rapprocha tout de suite de lui et salua Hermione. La jeune femme lui sourit, puis après avoir posé une main sur l'épaule du blond, elle les laissa tous deux pour rejoindre Potter.

\- Eh bien. Heureusement que tu es là, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais supporté de traîner avec un groupe de Gryffy, renifla Draco.

Son ami haussa un sourcil en le fixant, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

\- Il me semble pourtant que tu partages le lit du plus Gryffondor d'entre eux, déclara-t-il en l'observant.

Son ami se crispa, le regard tourné vers le Trio d'Or qui était rejoint par Longdubat et Lovegood. Blaise renifla, amusé, et lui donna un coup d'épaule.

\- Et puis regarde. Avec nous deux, les quatre maisons sont représentées. Certes, je pense que les têtes pensantes de ce groupe sont des Gryffondors purs et durs, mais eh. Ça n'a pas l'air si mal, en fait.

Draco se détendit subtilement et secoua la tête pour rassembler ses idées. Il renifla à son tour.

\- Hm. Regarde-les. À s'agiter comme des petits poissons hors de l'eau, marmonna-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Blaise sourit sarcastiquement.

\- Oh pitié Dray. Un joli petit sourire de la part de Potty et tu ferais tout et n'importe quoi.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? S'offusqua-t-il.

Mais comme pour illustrer son propos, Potter se rapprocha d'eux pour saluer Blaise avec une tape sur son épaule et avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre pour son ami. Et tout de suite, Draco se détendit, son regard se mit à pétiller - Un Draco Malfoy, enfin Black, qui pétillait, Blaise n'avait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour assister à cela.

Le Serpentard refréna son envie de lever les yeux au ciel en les voyant interagir. Puis Potter les guida jusque devant le groupe pour que Hermione puisse les introduire. Même si les autres élèves ne semblaient pas très enclins à les voir ici, aussi proches d'eux - ils devaient sûrement avoir en tête ce qui s'était passé en cinquième année avec la brigade inquisitoriale - ils bougonnèrent mais les laissèrent... eh bien, les laissèrent approcher.

.

À dire vrai, les tensions n'avaient pas disparu alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, mais c'était comme un pacte de non agression, d'ailleurs encouragé par Draco. Blaise avait observé son ami se déplacer vers un groupe de quatrième, année pour reprendre leur mouvement de baguette pour l'un de leurs sorts, qui était erroné. L'instant d'après, les plus jeunes semblaient réfléchir à deux fois avant d'oser venir les voir, au lieu d'obligatoirement éviter de venir les trouver pour des explications. À la fin de l'heure, les élèves de leur âge ne leur faisaient toujours pas confiance, mais les plus jeunes les remercièrent pour leur aide lors de cette étrange session d'étude.

Blaise se rapprocha de Hermione et fit connaître sa présence par un discret raclement de gorge. La jeune femme tenait contre elle un grimoire qui lui servait de support, alors qu'elle griffonnait frénétiquement sur son parchemin. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et eut un rapide sourire avant de se replonger dans ses notes.

Il ne restait que le Trio d'or, Longdubat, Lovegood et Draco, ainsi que lui-même, dans la Salle sur Demande. Le repas n'allait pas tarder a commencé, et même si Blaise s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas forcément s'afficher avec des Gryffondors - il avait une réputation, par Merlin~ - il voulait un peu discuter avec eux avant de partir.

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre l'intérêt de ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir, déclara-t-il d'une voix détachée.

Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite, bien trop occupée à mettre un point final. Elle papillonna des yeux en relevant la tête et le sens de ses mots sembla enfin l'attendre.

\- Hey ! Lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être dédaigneux ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Blaise leva les mains.

\- Je ne fais qu'une constatation subjective. Ça n'engage que moi et rien que moi, expliqua-t-il.

Elle se calma instantanément et lui offrit un sourire contrit.

\- Désolé. Je prends facilement la mouche.

Il ravala un sourire et leva la main pour remettre une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille, passant doucement son pouce contre sa nuque en une légère caresse. Elle rougit et se mordilla la lèvre en levant le menton, comme pour le défier de se moquer d'elle. Mais Blaise ne fit que sourire d'un air un peu mesquin et se rapprocha.

\- Tu as un tempérament de feu, c'est bien vrai, s'amusa-t-il à ses dépens, mais gentiment.

Oui, Blaise savait être gentil. Un peu. Quand il le fallait.

\- Zabini !

Le Serpentard jeta un dernier regard à la Gryffondor, qui serrait son grimoire contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger, alors que Potter se rapprochait d'eux. Le Survivant sourit en regardant sa meilleure amie tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise. Et il serra très fort.

\- Zabini, Zabini. Je suis très content que tu aies accepté de venir.

\- Comme je le disais à Lady Granger, c'était fort intéressant mais je n'ai pas compris le but final, expliqua-t-il en ravalant une grimace.

Potter le regarda enfin et hocha la tête.

\- Pour le moment, il n'y a pas vraiment de but. Comme Mione l'a dit, ce n'est pour l'instant qu'un groupe d'étude pour renforcer les connaissances que les élèves peuvent avoir, et leurs apprendre deux trois trucs en plus. Mais bientôt - très bientôt - on va mettre en place des groupes d'études plus poussées, et même un ancien Auror viendra pour donner des techniques aux plus jeunes pour qu'ils se défendent.

Cette fois-ci, Blaise ne put retenir sa grimace quand les doigts de Potter s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Weasley appela la jeune femme, qui après un drôle de regard pour les deux jeunes hommes, trottina pour le rejoindre. Potter en profita pour se tourner vers Blaise, libérant enfin son épaule malmenée.

\- Cela va s'en dire que si tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise les jambes, hm ? Questionna-t-il plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose.

Blaise se racla la gorge en se massant sa pauvre épaule qui n'avait rien demandé dans l'histoire.

\- Donc du coup, tu m'offres le petit couplet du grand frère protecteur ?

\- Hm, j'ai empêché Ron de s'y collé. À vrai dire, je crois qu'il préfère ne pas y penser.

\- Elle lui a déjà dit ? S'étonna le Serpentard en cachant sa surprise.

\- Ron n'est pas si aveugle qu'on veut bien le croire, Zabini, sourit Potter.

Puis après un dernier regard entendu, le Gryffondor s'éloigna - très vite remplacé par Draco.

\- Tu as des affaires inachevées avec Potter ? Je l'ai rarement vu aussi... Hm, froid et sérieux, déclara son ami d'une voix légère.

Blaise le regarda et comprit tout de suite. Le regard et le sourire que Draco portait sur son visage étaient très clairs.

\- Oh non, pas toi aussi... Un discours de grand frère protecteur, c'est bien suffisant.

Alors Draco ne fit que sourire un peu plus, et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

.*.

\- Harry !

Le jeune homme se retourna et observa Neville courir jusqu'à lui. Le garçon s'arrêta à ses côtés, haletant, et se pencha sur ses jambes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Nev, tout va bien ?

Son ami leva une main pour lui dire d'attendre deux secondes qu'il ne crache pas ses poumons sur le sol. Harry sourit un peu et lui tapota le dos, puis Neville se redressa, le visage rougit par sa course et les cheveux en bataille.

\- Alors ? S'enquit le Survivant quand le jeune homme avait enfin repris son souffle.

\- Hm, j'ai réfléchi depuis Dimanche.

Harry se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de lâcher quelque chose comme " _C'est bien, c'est une bonne chose de réfléchir pendant trois jours, mais ne force pas trop, tu risques de te faire mal._ " et laissa plutôt Neville ouvrir son sac et en sortir des parchemins froissés de partout. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à marcher et Neville lui montra quelques mots griffonnés sur ses feuilles.

\- J'ai repensé à cette histoire d'évacuation de l'école, et je pense tenir quelque chose.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et le guida dans une petite alcôve, érigeant un sort d'intimité autour d'eux. Neville éparpilla les feuilles entre eux deux, ses mains à quelques centimètres des parchemins.

\- J'ai pensé au fait que tu as raison. Même avec la personne la plus digne de confiance, il y a un risque de fuite sur le terrain de repli pour les enfants. Et j'ai eu cette idée brillante !

\- La modestie ne t'étouffe pas.

Neville cligna des yeux et se mit à rougir furieusement.

\- Oui, mais non, mais ne le prend pas comme ça ! Gronda le Gryffondor en cognant l'épaule de son ami de son poing.

Harry rit doucement et se frotta sa peau douloureuse.

\- Allez, éclaire-moi de ton génie ! L'encouragea-t-il. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'on puisse faire ce genre de choses.

\- Oh crois-moi Harry, c'est une super idée que tu as eue là. Le fait est que, si vraiment, on met en place un système permettant aux enfants de s'enfuir de l'école, un seul point de ralliement n'est pas le plus idéal. Pour pallier aux risques de fuites, il faut déléguer et fragmenter ! Expliqua le Gryffondor, la voix surexcitée.

Harry l'observa puis baissa le regard sur les parchemins que lui montrait Neville.

\- Je... J'avoue ne pas comprendre, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix.

Neville secoua la tête.

\- Désolé, je me perds, s'excusa-t-il. Imagine-toi... Il me semble que la plupart des élèves de sixième et septième année veulent rester pour se battre, mis à part quelques-uns - ils ont tout à fait le droit. Ceux-là, on cherche à savoir s'ils sont dignes de confiance et s'ils le sont, mettons... Huit personnes. On liste des groupes de vingt à trente élèves qu'on leur donne avec, comme indications de les rassembler, de les protéger et de les évacuer. On aura en amont trouvé plusieurs passages secrets pour les faire quitter les protections anti-transplanage du terrain de l'école. Là, ces huit personnes accompagnées de leur groupe sortent un portoloin que... Eh bien, je pense que le Directeur Dumbledore pourra nous les faire.

Neville jeta un regard à Harry pour déterminer s'il ne l'avait pas perdu. Le Survivant hocha la tête mais fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais ça revient au même, ils se retrouvent dans un endroit que les mangemorts peuvent trouver s'ils attrapent le gardien du secret... Constata-t-il.

Son ami sourit un peu plus et secoua la tête.

\- Non, justement ! Parce que ces huit personnes auront en effet sur eux un parchemin avec l'adresse sécurisée écrite de la main du gardien du secret... Mais huit adresses différentes, ainsi que huit gardiens du secret différents.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attend... Quoi ?

\- Réfléchit deux secondes. Huit personnes qui s'occupent de... allez, vingt-cinq élèves chacun, se retrouvent dans des endroits sécurisés par nous. Un endroit où tu es le gardien du secret, un autre ou je le suis, un autre pour Hermione, pour Ron, pour Luna, et même pour Draco. Chacun d'entre nous saura une adresse exacte où une partie des élèves seront cachés. Et dans ces endroits sécurisés, une lettre pour expliquer aux élèves ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Donc aucun des ... "gardes" s'occupant d'un groupe ne saura ce qui se passe avant d'arriver à l'abri ?

\- Exactement, sans qu'ils sachent pour autant où sont les autres lieux sécurisés, sauf un. Imagine, avec cette lettre, un des anciens galions de l'ordre. Je pense que Hermione peut s'arranger pour que seulement deux galions soient reliés entre eux, de telle sorte que celui à l'endroit caché que ... dont par exemple toi est le gardien du secret, soit lié seulement au galion que tu as sur toi. Comme ça, si tu te fais attraper, tu peux avoir le temps de... Hm, faire un sort, lancer quelque chose sur le galion, qui se répercutera sur celui à l'endroit sécurisé, informant les élèves qui y sont, que leur cachette est compromise. À ce moment là, je pense qu'on pourra lancer un sort sur le parchemin qui pourra délivrer un message secret seulement si le gallion change de couleur, par exemple. Et là, l'adresse de la cachette mise en place par Hermione par exemple, s'inscrira et les élèves auront connaissance de cette cachette et pourrons y transplaner, mais seulement à ce moment-là.

Neville se tut, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Harry observa les écritures de Neville sur les parchemins, les bulles et les flèches qui les reliaient, avec un œil nouveau.

\- Neville, c'est...

Le Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre et gigota sur son banc, observant son ami.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est ...

Harry passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, l'œil pétillant.

\- C'est... C'est brillant ! C'est génial ! Tu as pensé à ça en quoi, trois jours ? Mais comment as-tu fait ?!

Neville rougit et sourit.

\- J'ai eu cette image de toile d'araignée. Le réseau, c'est les élèves, et l'araignée, c'est nous.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se gratta la joue.

\- Hm. Pour le coup, c'est moins clair.

Neville éclata de rire et le Survivant sourit. Il commença à rassembler les parchemins de son ami et se leva.

\- Viens. Je pense qu'il serait bon d'expliquer cette idée à Dumbledore. De toute manière, c'est lui qui va nous faire les portoloins si on arrive à cet extrême. Il faut dès à présent penser à des endroits que l'on pourrait utiliser comme lieu sécurisé.

Le botaniste en herbe - enfin, pour le coup il était un très bon stratège - sourit et le suivit.

.

Dumbledore les écouta patiemment et quand Neville termina son petit exposé, le Directeur observait ses deux élèves avec un sourire, son regard pétillant de fierté.

\- Je suis agréablement surpris de la tournure des événements. Cette idée est judicieuse, malgré l'affreuse situation qui a engendré... Eh bien tout cela, soupira-t-il en agitant la main.

Harry et Neville hochèrent la tête en pensant à la guerre, et à quel point elle pouvait changer les gens, même de loin.

\- Monsieur, commença Harry. Depuis quelque temps, Hermione a reformé l'AD sans en avoir l'air. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'AD, c'est plus un groupe d'étude, mais c'était avec ça qu'on voulait...

Dumbledore hocha la tête, le regard pétillant, et Harry claqua des mâchoires.

\- Hm. Vous étiez au courant, constata-t-il en reniflant.

Neville lui jeta un coup d'œil et observa le Directeur.

\- Sérieusement ? S'étonna le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

\- Peu de choses se passent dans mon école sans que je ne sois au courant.

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, amusé mais pas surpris pour un sou.

\- Tout cela pour dire qu'on avait eu l'idée de développer ces groupes d'études pour trouver les personnes qui seront plus à même de protéger les enfants, de protéger l'école s'ils le veulent, et ceux qui seraient bien avec Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie.

\- Tu sembles sûr que Poudlard va se retrouver assiégé, Harry.

Le Survivant se frotta la mâchoire et haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai... j'ai un bon pressentiment. C'est... Enfin, ça fait partie des informations que j'ai récoltées.

\- Celles que tu ne veux pas me dire d'où tu les tiens ? S'enquit le Directeur avec un regard entendu.

Harry se racla la gorge et hocha la tête. Neville lui caressa doucement le bras en le regardant mais ne lui posa aucune question, ce que Harry l'en remercia en silence. Les deux élèves discutèrent avec le directeur pendant un moment, ce dernier leur affirmant que MacGonagall, Chourave et Flittwik viendraient les aider pour quelques sorts pouvant leur servir durant la guerre, sous l'excuse de cours de soutien. Puis quand ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur pour aller trouver Sirius et Remus - qui travaillaient toujours sur la recherche des horcruxes pour leur demander de venir donner une sorte de conférence pour...

Hm, il fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent un autre nom pour ce simulacre d'AD.

* * *

 _J'ai totalement pas respecté mon but de répondre au plus de reviews possibles hier xD Je suis désolé X_x - Tiens, il faudrait que je vois combien de reviews j'ai de retard, pour me faire peur un petit coup... ENFIN BREF. Ça vous a plus ? :D Il est pas trop badass, Nev ? C'est mon chouchou, je l'adore -w-_

 _A jeudi pour la suite ! Je vous embrasse ! xoxo, 'Win._


	53. Chapter 53

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** M voire Ma

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **53 -**

Samedi après-midi, Sirius et Remus se présentèrent à la Salle sur Demande pour répondre à la requête d'Harry. Le jeune homme ignorait comment cela s'était goupillé, mais au moins le double des élèves présent le lundi soir était à cette réunion/cours de soutien/conseil de guerre. Peut-être était-ce l'optique de retrouver l'ambiance des cours de Remus qui les avait attirés ici. En tant qu'ancien professeur de Défense très apprécié, l'ancien maraudeur - à l'aide de son sempiternel complice Sirius Black - transforma ce cours en une énorme salle de jeu. Jambenconton, sort de chatouille, sort réduisant les vêtements, tout ce qui était marrant... et assez étrange pour surprendre un adversaire assez longtemps pour mettre en place une défense plus poussée. Sans en avoir l'air, les élèves de chaque année et de chaque maison - Zabini et Draco avaient ramené quelques Serpentards de première à quatrième année, des élèves neutres.

Assez rapidement, l'ambiance s'était détendue et des groupes d'années proches s'étaient formés, quelques élèves voletant d'un groupe à l'autre pour aider leurs camarades. Parmi ses élèves se trouvait Mickael Sharps, et Harry savait qu'il ferait un des gardes de ces groupes parfaits. Après tout, il s'était retrouvé dans sa tête sans pourtant l'avoir voulu et on pouvait avoir confiance en ses actions.

Hermione, dans un coin de la Salle sur Demande, listait frénétiquement le nom des élèves qui passaient d'un groupe à l'autre, ceux en qui on avait le plus facilement confiance, dans le sens avoir une confiance pour sa protection, pour sa vie. Son regard ressemblait à celui d'un aigle, acéré, qui relevait autant d'informations qu'elle pouvait voir.

Et Harry observait le tout d'un air un peu fier. C'était idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un professeur, ce n'était même pas comme si il avait amorcé ce groupe cette année, bien au contraire. C'était Hermione qui l'avait fait, avec Ron et Neville. Ce n'était qu'un groupe d'étude qui dérivait rapidement à des cours de défense pour une guerre où malheureusement les élèves étaient en première ligne. Mais c'était une vision simple des choses : Dans son esprit, dans ses tripes, il était celui qui devait tous les sauver, tous les protéger. Mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il était... Le réceptacle d'un bout d'âme de Voldemort condamné à trépasser pour que ce dernier meure définitivement. Et pour cela, ils devaient pouvoir s'en sortir seuls, sans qu'il soit sur leurs dos pour les protéger et les reprendre à chaque fois. Certes, il pouvait le faire aujourd'hui ; mais sur le champ de bataille, ils seront livrés à eux-mêmes.

Harry n'avait aucun doute que Dumbledore s'occupera de Voldemort quand Harry sera... parti - mais lui non plus ne pouvait s'occuper de tous les enfants à la fois.

Alors voir une telle cohésion entre les personnes des différentes maisons, même les petits Serpentards, qui souriaient et riaient ensemble tout en apprenant à se défendre, ça faisait chaud au cœur.

.

Zabini - Blaise, Harry devait prendre l'habitude de l'appeler Blaise -, Ron, Neville, Draco, Luna, Hermione et lui-même étaient tranquillement installés dans les appartements de Harry et Draco. Ils étaient sortis de la Salle sur Demande depuis quelques minutes et Neville leur exposait l'idée qu'il avait eue.

Blaise avait été surpris que tous - excepté Draco bien entendu - se permettent de tout lui raconter, mais Harry avait simplement haussé les épaules en déclarant qu'il était de toute manière digne de confiance à son sens - même si le Gryffondor était le seul à savoir qu'il avait fait un serment pour ne rien pouvoir dire - et les autres avaient simplement hoché la tête, prenant ses dires pour argent comptant.

Après une bonne demi-heure à survoler ce plan qui prenait peu à peu forme, les étudiants avaient commencé à vider les lieux, tout d'abord Ron et Neville - comme si le fait d'arriver en avance à la Grande Salle allait permettre à Ron de pouvoir manger plus - puis Luna, Hermione et Blaise, pour qu'au final, il ne reste plus que Harry et Draco en tête à tête.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que les deux jeunes gens sortaient ensemble et mise à part Harry qui venait quémander quelques câlins, et Draco qui venait l'embrasser sans prévenir, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Enfin, presque.

Harry, la tête sur les genoux d'un Draco perdu dans la lecture des notes que Hermione avait laissé sur leur table, appréciait la situation, le silence agréable qui planaient entre eux et était aux bords du sommeil. Il aurait très bien pu s'endormit, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Parce qu'à chaque fois que Draco passait à un nouveau parchemin ou en reprenait un pour le relire, il passait distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, sans même qu'il ne le réalise. Et ça, ça valait de l'or, il ne voulait surtout rien rater. Il était tellement bien qu'il osa bouger un peu pour se rapprocher du torse de Draco, bougeant pour rouler sur son flanc, l'arrière de sa nuque bien au chaud contre le torse du Serpentard, les doigts de se dernier frôlant sa nuque.

\- On devrait aller manger, lui murmura-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Il avait totalement délaissé les parchemins pour passer et repasser ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux. Harry l'entendit marmonner qu'on ne pouvait définitivement rien faire pour une disposition pilaire telle que celle-ci et sourit légèrement.

\- N'ai pas envie... marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu ne dois pas te coucher le ventre vide, lui reprocha Draco.

Harry rouvrit un œil et bougea la tête pour observer son visage aux sourcils froncés.

\- On peut demander à Dobby de nous apporter quelque chose à manger.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste ici ?

\- Hm... Juste tous les deux, proposa Harry d'une petite voix timide.

Même s'il était à moitié endormi - il n'avait pas pu résister aux bras de Morphée - il aperçut parfaitement le sourire qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Draco, et y répondit avec moins d'intensité due au sommeil. Il leva la main et caressa le coin de ses lèvres redressées.

\- Ça te dit ? S'enquit-il en essayant de déterminer s'il ne le monopolisait pas trop.

Draco ne lui répondit pas verbalement, préférant plutôt se pencher pour brosser ses lèvres des siennes. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir contre sa bouche, souriant à moitié.

\- Parfait, murmura-t-il.

Non, il n'avait pas cette impression que des papillons dansaient et virevoltait dans son ventre.

.*.

\- Dis-moi les choses clairement, Potter.

Harry leva le nez de son magasin de quidditch. Deux semaines déjà qu'il sortait avec Draco et voilà qu'il prenait déjà toute la place sur le canapé, étant ainsi 'obligé' de poser ses mollets sur les cuisses du Serpentard. Qui avait grogné, bien entendu, il ne serait pas Draco sans un reniflement dédaigneux envers lui. C'était autant étonnant qu'agréable de constaté que l'amitié qu'ils avaient construite durant toute l'année leurs donnait des libertés avec l'autre qu'ils ne se seraient jamais permis si du jour au le demain ils étaient passés du stade "Je te hais. Cordialement, la direction." à " Je t'attire dans un couloir sombre pour te voler un baiser et disparaître sans te laisser le temps de te remettre de tes émotions."

Alors Harry fixait le Serpentard qui évitait pourtant son regard, fixant l'âtre de la cheminée face à lui, surpris qu'il ne développe pas son questionnement.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ferma sa revue et la posa sur ses jambes tendues.

\- Malfoy ?

Ce dernier se tourna enfin vers lui, le visage grave. Oh, masque en place, rien pour rassurer Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu doutes encore de moi ? Demanda le Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

Harry se crispa et fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles, exactement ?

Draco soupira, visiblement t excédé et Harry se redressa. Il sentait mal la conversation qui allait suivre, et son instinct lui faisait rarement défaut.

\- Je parles du fait qu'aussi discret et pudique que tu sois, tu te comportes avec moi comme tu t'es comporté avec Rickers, cracha-t-il ce nom presque honnit.

Il se redressa à son tour pour se mettre debout et Harry récupéra ses jambes. Le Gryffondor fixa son petit ami, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends exactement, en disant cela ? Grinça-t-il des dents.

La colère commençait à enfler en lui, gonflant dans sa poitrine comme si c'était un organe à part entière, qui repoussait tous les autres pour prendre le plus de place possible, le laissant à l'étroit dans son propre corps. Draco le fixa, comme cherchant une réponse sur son visage.

\- Est ce que tout ça, expliqua-t-il en agitant la main entre eux deux, n'est pas un autre de tes plans pour... Je ne sais pas, avoir accès à ma tête ?

Harry hoqueta sous le choc avant qu'un rire jaune et amer ne le secoue.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, ricana-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, le cœur lourd.

\- Mets toi à ma place, Potter, asséna Draco d'une voix sombre.

Le Gryffondor baissa sa main et le fusilla du regard.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas comme ça comme je suis comme je suis en couple ? Gronda-t-il.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les poings serrés.

\- Tu es sorti avec Sharps, Potter.

Harry serra les mâchoires.

\- Et ?

\- Même si l'école ne le savait pas, j'ai l'œil. Et tu ne t'es jamais comporté avec lui comme tu le fais avec moi.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Je suis trop quoi ? Trop content d'être avec toi ? Trop tactile, trop proche de toi peut-être ?

Énervé, Harry sauta sur ses pieds, le cœur battant la chamade et une envie de bouger qui le secouait. Enfin, bouger, pas vraiment. Il avait juste envie de frapper Malfoy comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et ce n'était pas lui, mais sa colère et l'autre se mêlaient pour lui tordre les entrailles et le rendre furieux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard, si tu me trouves trop envahissant, il y avait d'autres moyens de me le dire !

Refusant d'avoir a faire une seconde de plus à Malfoy, il quitta les appartements précipitamment, direction le parc pour se calmer.

Malfoy ne le retint pas.

.*.

Harry avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Malf- Drac- A lui, merde.

Il ne...

Dès qu'il était sorti et que le vent plutôt frais avait claqué sur son visage, il s'était dégonflé. Sa colère avait disparu, ne lui laissant qu'un amer sentiment de détresse.

Il ne voulait pas s'embrouiller avec Draco. Il ne voulait pas que le Serpentard lui en veuille, ou qu'il le trouve envahissant. Certes, Draco n'avait pas tort, Harry était plus... Tactile avec lui qu'il ne l'avait été avec Mickael. Après tout, avec le Poufsouffle, il expérimentait encore, il laissait Mickael faire, engageant un contact que très rarement, encore un peu à la recherche de ses limites et de ses envies. Avec Rickers, il s'était... Totalement lâché. Il avait ravalé sa timidité pour coller au mieux aux envies du Serdaigle, aussi avilissantes avaient-elles été. Harry avait parfaitement interprété son rôle, il savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais savait aussi et surtout que d'une certaine manière, ça n'avait pas été lui. Il était convaincu d'avoir fait la bonne chose et ne regrettait rien, qu'importe si les gens le traitaient de pute.

Sauf Draco. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas lui.

Harry soupira en se laissant tomber dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, insensible au froid. Il ne ressentait que la tempête dans son cœur et son âme. Il avait envie de vomir.

Certes, passer d'un extrême à l'autre en matière de relation n'était sûrement pas très sains. Mais d'une certaine manière, ça avait permis à Harry de savoir rapidement ce qu'il voulait et attendait dans une relation.

Alors oui, il recherchait la présence de Draco. Oui, il essayait d'intercepter ses sourires qu'il ne laissait fleurir que dans leurs appartements. Il grappillait le plus possible tout ce que Draco pouvait lui offrir, cherchant aussi les limites du Serpentard pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise ou le faire se lasser de lui trop vite.

Draco était un foyer flamboyant et Harry était frigorifié.

Le Gryffondor lâcha un rire amer.

À quel moment exactement s'était-il autant attaché au jeune homme, à celui qui avait été son épine dans le pied depuis des... Des siècles ?

Réponse, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. Oh, certes, pas comme il l'entendait aujourd'hui, mais Draco avait été toujours une constante dans sa vie. Il suffisait de voir comment Harry avait réagi l'année dernière quand Draco voulait devenir... Personne pour lui. Harry avait inconsciemment trouvé un moyen et une raison de le garder auprès de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Peut-être était-il égoïste.

Sûrement d'ailleurs, constata-t-il en ricanant amèrement, au bord des larmes. Et pathétique par la même occasion.

Le jeune homme se redressa en prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer la tempête qui faisait toujours rage en lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre et surtout laisser Draco avec cette fausse impression. Il fallait qu'il lui explique... Sans pour autant lui dire exactement pourquoi il était si friand de lui. Se sentait-il capable de lui dire qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, dans le style... Beaucoup, beaucoup ? Harry n'en savait trop rien. C'était encore un peu tôt pour parler de sentiments, du moins le trouvait-il - Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, par Merlin ; même s'ils s'étaient tournés autour un peu plus... - ...

...

Bon, d'accord, Harry avait des sentiments pour Draco. Ca avait toujours été le cas, et ça le sera sûrement toujours, il l'avait dans la peau, c'était plus fort que lui.

Mais l'assumer ? Le lui dire maintenant ? Non, Harry n'en était pas capable pour le coup. Parce que d'un autre côté, s'il en était si friand, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps... Il avait à peine dix-sept ans, il avait des rêves d'amour éternel qui se fanaient peu à peu en constatant qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, parce qu'il était condamné à mourir, par tous les saints.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à jurer à la moldue, il était fichu.

Il avait besoin de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un. Ou tout du moins... Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Harry ne se sentait pas encore capable de retourner auprès de Draco pour lui faire face.

La mort dans l'âme, il remercia tout de même tous les saints ainsi que Merlin et même la grande Morgana d'avoir encore son parrain et son... oncle de cœur pour pallier à ce néant affectif qu'avaient créé ses parents, et que les Dursley avaient brillamment creusé.

.

Le château était gigantesque, bien trop pour à peine trois-cents élèves. Et il y avait un nombre impressionnant de salles de classe qui n'étaient pas utilisées, ainsi que des appartements de professeurs. Harry ignorait si à l'époque, les quatre fondateurs avaient vu trop grand, ou si à l'époque il y avait plus de sorciers qu'il y en a aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que Poudlard était l'école de sorcellerie la plus vieille, et qu'elle accueillait avant des élèves de tous les horizons.

Toujours est-il que, Remus et Sirius avaient tous deux élu domicile à l'école. Officiellement, comme professeur remplaçant et comme sécurité renforcée du château. Officieusement, pour être présent pour Harry et surtout la chasse aux horcruxes. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, Dumbledore et Severus d'au courant. Cela faisait peu de monde, et c'était une opération secrète de grande envergure. Après tout, les bouts d'âme de Voldemort étaient dispersés dans tout le Royaume-uni, Pays de Galle et Irlande compris.

C'était d'ailleurs dans les appartements de Sirius qu'ils étaient tous réunis si Harry en croyait la carte du Maraudeur - et cette dernière n'avait jamais tort. Depuis l'histoire avec Draco et Rickers, Harry avait pris l'habitude de toujours ce parchemin précieux sur lui, qu'importe l'endroit, qu'importe la situation. Alors d'un pas décidé, il se rendit aux appartements de son parrain.

Ce fut Remus qui lui ouvrit. S'il sourit en l'apercevant, il prit rapidement une mine soucieuse quand il observa le jeune homme. Ce dernier ravala un soupir. Il devait avoir une de ses têtes, si Remus s'inquiétait autant...

\- Louveteau, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry était prêt à tout déballer, sa prise de bec avec Draco, la colère qui n'était pas la sienne et qui pourtant prenait de plus en plus possession de lui - ou tout du moins, le réalisait-il mieux maintenant -, ses peurs, ses doutes, ses envies ; mais au dernier moment, il se dégonfla. Il offrit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace à son ancien professeur de défense.

\- J'avais... Eh bien, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et puis j'ai vu que vous étiez tous là, alors... Me voilà.

Le Loup-garou remarqua bien qu'il évitait la question, mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne poser aucune question. Il s'écarta plutôt pour laisser le Gryffondor entrer, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui disant clairement " _Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là_. "

Et juste avec ça, Harry commença à se sentir mieux.

Dans le salon, il fut accueilli par un Sirius souriant, agréablement surprit de le voir ici, subtilement installé contre le professeur de potion qui sirotait sa tasse de thé mine de rien, tous deux installés face à Dumbledore qui mangeait des gâteaux avec un air de gamin heureux. Cela fit sourire Harry, qui s'installa sur un fauteuil.

\- Désolé de venir sans prévenir, souffla le Gryffondor en remerciant d'un signe de tête Sirius qui lui tendait une tasse de thé chaude.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je suis très content de te voir ici, je pensais que tu allais passer le week-end entier avec Draco, s'amusa son parrain en jouant des sourcils.

Harry réussit à garder son sourire en place, mais il était sûr que malheureusement, son regard le trahissait. Parce que tout de suite, Sirius fronça les sourcils et Severus en haussa un.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma petite coccinelle ?

Harry roula des yeux et sourit plus franchement.

\- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais...

\- Nope, jamais ! Alors ?

\- On a eu... un différend.

Le jeune homme but une gorgée son thé puis se racla la gorge en se redressant.

\- Comment se passe la chasse aux horcruxes ? Demanda-t-il plutôt, voulant dévier la conversation.

C'était une mesure totalement bancale, puisque personne ne fut dupe, mais ils eurent la gentillesse de ne pas insister. Dumbledore se redressa.

\- Nous étions justement en train d'en discuter.

Harry hocha la tête - il s'en doutait après tout - et attendit qu'il développe.

\- Il y a quelques mois encore, je serais allé seul détruire les protections que Tom a posées sur ses bouts d'âmes, mais ces jeunes gens ne veulent même pas me laisser faire ! Se plaignit le Directeur en observant Harry d'un air complice derrière ce faux air de gamin boudeur.

Le jeune homme eut un rire alors que Sirius partait dans un discours, déclarant que quatre sorciers étaient toujours mieux qu'un seul, malgré toute la puissance que pouvait avoir le Directeur.

\- Vous allez bientôt en détruire quelques-uns ? S'enquit-il.

Le silence qui suivit lui donna la réponse.

\- Vous alliez y aller, devina-t-il en se redressant.

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- En effet, nous comptions y aller tout à l'heure... Et peut-être rentrer demain soir.

\- On ignore encore combien de protections ont chaque horcruxe, on ne sait pas combien de temps cela prendra, alors... Continua le Directeur.

\- Je veux en être.

\- Absolument hors de question ! S'écria Sirius en se redressant.

Harry vit Severus passer une main contre le dos de son parrain et sourit un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, ni une requête. J'en serais, que vous le vouliez ou non.

\- Harry...

\- Non Rémus. Je suis un horcruxe moi-même, je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas une critique, l'empêcha-t-il de parler en levant la main. C'est juste une constatation. Depuis que je le sais, je me rends bien compte que j'ai cette... colère, qui n'est pas la mienne et qui me prend quelques fois. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Lui, je sais qu'il n'est pas conscient, mais j'ai définitivement un bout d'âme de lui en moi et pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Par contre, je peux être présent et jouer un rôle dans la destruction de tous les autres. Ça me ferait du bien de constater par moi-même que, même avec un bout d'âme de lui en moi, je peux tout de même le détruire.

Le jeune homme se tut, haletant. Le silence se fit, tous l'observaient, différents sentiments inscrits sur leur visage. Fierté, surprise, un peu de tristesse aussi... De la colère aussi, sûrement pas contre Harry, mais contre la situation dans son ensemble, et le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

\- Très bien, décida le directeur, qui avait sûrement été le seul à acquiescer à la requête de Harry. Alors nous allons partir tout de suite.

\- Tu devrais aller dire à quelqu'un que tu seras hors du château jusqu'à demain.

Harry secoua la tête. Si ses amis s'inquiétaient, il s'excuserait. S'il ne revenait pas... Eh bien, dommage.

Le Gryffondor était trop amer pour réfléchir calmement à la situation, ne réalisant pas qu'en effet, il pouvait très bien ne pas revenir.

.*.

Draco ravala une grimace d'angoisse.

Harry avait totalement disparu, Hermione, Weasley, Luna ou même Neville ignoraient totalement où il pouvait bien être.

Sirius était introuvable. De même que Severus. Et McGonagall s'occupait de la direction de l'école. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Draco n'avait jamais autant regretté ses paroles qu'en cet instant. Samedi après-midi, il avait ruminé sa colère. Le repas était arrivé et il avait raconter à mi-mot à Blaise le pourquoi il était ainsi renfrogné. Il n'avait pas jeté de regard à la table des Gryffondors, ne voulant pas voir la tête de nœuds qu'était son petit-ami. Il n'avait ainsi pas constaté qu'il n'était pas présent.

Durant le repas, il s'était calmé, assez tout du moins pour envisager l'idée de vouloir mettre les choses au clair avec le Gryffondor. Alors il l'avait attendu, bien installé dans les canapés de leurs appartements.

Mais Harry n'était pas venu. A cet instant, Draco avait cru que le jeune homme boudait dans les dortoirs des rouges et ors, alors il était allé se couché énervé.

Et il s'était réveillé énervé. Il avait sauté sur Hermione pour savoir " _où est cet_ _abruti_ _de pote Poty, j'ai besoin de mettre deux trois choses au clair avec lui !_ "

La jeune femme l'avait regardé, perdu.

" _\- Je croyais qu'il était avec toi._ "

 _ **Je croyais qu'il était avec toi**_. La phrase qui ne présageait rien de bon, jamais.

Draco avait attendu toute la journée que le Gryffondor leur fasse l'honneur de sa présence, mais il était désespérément absent.

Et Draco commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Pour dire vrai, il s'était inquiété dès le moment où Harry avait quitté les appartements, mais trop pris dans sa colère, il avait étouffé ce sentiment de protection pour ce Gryffondor 'qui ne le méritait pas, par Merlin'.

Par Morgana, qu'il regrettait. Mais ça allait être la fête de Harry quand celui-ci rentrera.

« _S'il rentre_ » lui murmura une voix insidieuse et moqueuse qui ressemblait désagréablement à celle de Lucius.

Non... Harry ne risquait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait se terrer quelque part dans le château - après tout, il connaissait beaucoup plus de passages secrets que Draco ; oui, oui, c'était ça. Monsieur faisait la tête, il était quelque part dans le château.

 _Il le devait !_

.

Draco s'était endormi dans un des canapés, au coin du feu, sans même le réaliser. Et ce fut des bruits dans le salon qui le réveilla.

Le corps groggy, mais l'esprit alerte, le Serpentard se redressa brusquement.

A côté de son bureau, un Harry Potter à l'allure très fatiguée se bataillait avec son pull pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête, mais le tissu ne voulait pas coopérer. Ou bien était-ce ses membres qui avaient pris un jour de congé. Le Gryffondor semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, trop fatigué. Draco se leva en silence et pied nus, se glissa jusqu'au jeune homme pour l'aider à se dépêtrer de ce vêtement récalcitrant. Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il fut libéré et posa enfin son regard sur Draco. Le feu qui ronronnait toujours dans la cheminée, seule source de lumière des appartements en ce moment, faisait danser des ombres douces sur son visage, comme l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues.

Draco l'observa un instant alors que le Gryffondor souriait, sûrement un peu gêné, mais aussi soulagé de le voir.

\- Hey... Murmura-t-il.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, mais soupira de soulagement, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis la veille s'évadant de lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Sa voix n'était pas tranchante, mais le fait qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller faisait ressortir toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait accumulée.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres et déglutit.

\- J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air... Commença-t-il.

\- Un petit accrochage et tu fuis pendant deux jours ?

\- Draco, ne commence pas s'il te plait, soupira Harry, rappelant à Draco à quel point il semblait fatigué.

Le Serpentard ferma un instant les paupières et soupira à son tour.

\- Pardon.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry le regarder avec émotion. Il rouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais fut coupé par le jeune homme qui se glissa contre lui, une main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser.

La tension quitta définitivement Draco et il se vautra dans l'allégresse qu'une simple touche du Gryffondor lui procurait.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, un baiser lent, profond et chaud, agréable, comme... Ça sentait la maison. Le réconfort.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans rien dire, concéda Harry quand il se détacha.

Il pressa son front contre le sien.

\- Mais j'étais tellement énervé que tu... Que tu insinues que je me joue de toi. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point ça peut faire mal.

Draco frissonna et passa ses bras autour de Harry pour le serrer contre lui. Le Gryffondor poussa un petit bruit de contentement et se terra contre son torse. Le Serpentard glissa sa main contre la nuque du Gryffondor qui pressa son visage contre son cou.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il de nouveau.

Draco ne s'était jamais autant excusé que depuis qu'il fréquentait Harry, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour la trêve, en fait. Mais surtout, la différence notable entre les quelques excuses qu'il avait présentées auparavant et les excuses d'aujourd'hui, c'était qu'aujourd'hui il était sincère.

Son petit-ami soupira contre lui et passa ses bras dans son dos pour serrer ses hanches.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai fui... Et puis, Dumbledore avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose...

\- Une action de l'Ordre ? S'enquit Draco.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête.

\- Et tu vas bien ?

Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé, juste si Harry allait bien. Ce dernier rit doucement et se détacha pour l'embrasser. Draco se sentit lui aussi sourire.

\- Tout va très bien, je te le promets, lui murmura Harry contre ses lèvres. Mais... mais on parlera plus sérieusement demain, d'accord ?

Le Gryffondor allait dire autre chose, mais fut arrêté par un bâillement. Le Serpentard sourit doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

\- Va te coucher, lui ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il garda les yeux clos et soupira un peu.

\- Hm... Je peux dormir avec toi ? S'enquit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le Serpentard fit la moue.

\- Hm, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu as été gentil ?

Le Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants avant que le Gryffondor ne se mette à rire un peu nerveusement. Il sourit, comme un rayon de soleil, et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

A ce rythme là, il ne pourra jamais rester en colère contre lui bien longtemps.

* * *

 _Voici donc, rien que pour vous, la première dispute de couple de ces deux zigotos, et une partie de la chasse aux horcruxes. Et la semi-réconciliation. Chapitre un peu plus sombre, j'en consens, mais on arrive bientôt à la fin, ça s'accélère. Plus que dix chapitres ;)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je vous dis à lundi pour un chapitre un peu... 'caliente', si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;)_

 _Plein de bisous~_ _'Win_


	54. Chapter 54

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** Totalement Ma pour ce chapitre

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **54 -**

« _\- C'est malheureusement une potion de boisansoif..._

 _\- C'est donc à moi de me charger de cette tâche._

 _\- Albus, non !_

 _\- Mes enfants, ne prenez pas cet air sinistre. Je ne peux vous laisser faire ceci à ma place. De plus, j'ai vécu une longue vie. Autant partir pour la bonne cause._

 _\- Monsieur, je pourrais..._

 _\- Albus, je..._

 _\- Il n'y a rien a redire, Severus. J'ai confiance en vous pour la suite des opérations._

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Mais, et Fumseck ?_

 _\- Il pourrait en effet m'offrir quelques larmes, mais il faudrait que j'en avale une a chaque gorgée. Et malheureusement, un phoenix ne pleurs pas autant._

 _\- Albus, nous... Harry qu'est-ce que tu- LÂCHE CETTE COUPE !_

 _\- RECRACHE TOUT DE SUITE !_ »

.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant. Il se revoyait parfaitement dans cette grotte, avec Sirius, Rémus, Severus et Albus Dumbledore, les adultes bataillant pour retenir le Directeur de se sacrifier pour récupérer un des horcruxes de Voldemort. Harry avait bien tenté de faire entendre sa voix, mais rien n'y avait fait. Alors en désespoir de cause, il avait attrapé la coupe, l'avait plongé dans la potion et avait entrepris d'en boire une grande gorgée. Mais à peine ses lèvres avaient-elle touché le liquide que la coupe s'était illuminé d'une lueur verte et Harry avait ainsi goûté pour la première fois à du vin rouge.

Apparemment, Voldemort n'avait pas laissé ses horcruxes à l'abandon, il avait mis une sorte de sécurité, s'il voulait un jour les récupérer. Et visiblement, le bout d'âme qui logeait dans Harry était suffisant pour que le sort le confonde avec Voldemort lui-même.

Suite à cela, Harry avait vomi. Oh, pas à cause du vin, qui était fort bon au demeurant - non, du tout. C'était plus à cause du fait qu'il avait assez de Voldemort en lui pour que le sort le reconnaisse comme tel. Quelles étaient ses actions propres ? Quelles étaient ses idées, ses désirs qui lui étaient uniques ? Et s'il était mort depuis des années et que son "lui" n'était qu'une extension de plus de Voldemort ? Que devenait-il ? Qui était-il ?

Sirius l'avait allumé. Remus s'était mis à pleurer et jamais Dumbledore ne s'était senti aussi vieux qu'en cet instant. Severus... Severus lui avait lancé un regard des plus noirs, pour reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Et quand ils étaient retournés au château, après deux jours intensifs de chasse au trésor, Draco l'avait accueilli aux appartements avec une étreinte inquiète.

.

Maintenant, Harry était allongé dans le lit du Serpentard, Draco dos lui, qui dormait paisiblement. Il était encore tôt d'un autre côté, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Mais avec ce cauchemar souvenir, Harry ne se sentait pas capable de se rendormir. Alors il bougea doucement contre le lit, juste assez pour glisser son bras dans le creux du cou du Serpentard, son autre bras jeté en travers afin de pouvoir se coller contre son dos, le nez dans ses cheveux. Draco ne se réveilla pas malgré ses mouvements, il bougea juste pour se blottir contre lui, à la recherche de la chaleur. Il poussa un petit soupir bienheureux qui fit sourire le Gryffondor, et ne bougea plus. Harry prit le risque de resserrer sa prise contre lui, juste assez pour l'enlacer vraiment d'un bras, glissant sa jambe entre les siennes.

S'il ne s'endormit pas, la proximité de son petit-ami lui permit de se calmer et de se relaxer assez pour dériver un tout petit peu aux portes des limbes.

Il sentit aussi l'exact moment où son amant s'éveilla. Tout d'abord, Draco frissonna et un long soupir quitta ses lèvres pour s'échouer sur son oreiller et la main de Harrry qui s'y reposait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il rouvrit les yeux alors que Draco bougeait contre lui. Le Serpentard s'étira un instant avant de rouler sur le lit, bougeant lentement et difficilement, encore engourdi de sommeil. Ses yeux à peine entrouverts, brumeux, le distinguèrent à peine et Draco lâcha un petit souffle semblable à un petit miaulement qui arracha un froncement de sourcil attendri à Harry. Le Serpentard se rallongea, à peine conscient de sa présence... ou tout du moins inconsciemment conscient de sa présente, puisqu'il se blottit contre lui, le visage dans son cou et ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes ; sa main gauche s'accrochant à son haut de pyjama et il retomba dans le sommeil.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis il soupira en souriant, bougeant pour embrasser tendrement les cheveux blonds. Il glissa doucement son bras un peu engourdi, puisque Draco était allongé dessus depuis quelque temps déjà et plia son coude qui craqua. Puis il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du Serpentard, massant doucement son crâne, dessinant du bout du doigt le creux de son oreille alors que son autre main venait jouer avec celle de Draco, posée sur son torse.

Ainsi, il sortit Draco du sommeil petit à petit - il connaissait assez le Serpentard pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du matin, qu'il n'était pas bon de lui parler un peu trop fort avant son premier thé matinal, et qu'il détestait sans aucun doute être réveillé en sursaut.

Draco frissonna de nouveau et enfonça un peu plus son visage dans son cou. Harry sentit ses lèvres bouger contre sa peau et passa son nez contre la tempe du Serpentard.

\- Hey...

Draco bailla, mais en se détacha pas, et sa voix perça enfin, un murmure rocailleux.

\- Je vais peut-être te garder... comme polochon dans lit.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? S'enquit le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

\- Hm... oui, beaucoup, répondit le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

Il s'étira enfin, quittant le cou de Harry, pour mieux poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme souffla un rire et s'approcha pour poser ses lèvres sur son front. Draco garda les yeux fermer le temps d'un cours instant puis cligna des paupières, enroulant une main autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

Un baiser lent, doux et tendre, qui submergea Harry d'une vague d'affection, de tendresse et d'émotion. Du désir bien entendu, beaucoup de désir, mais surtout quelque chose de... plus fort, de plus puissant encore. Et son cœur n'en battit que plus vite. Les dents de Draco agrippèrent sa lèvre inférieure alors que sa cuisse pressait son entrejambe, et par Merlin, Harry se retrouva à gémir. Le Serpentard, ce scélérat, sourit contre sa bouche alors que ses mains commençaient à caresser son corps. Le Gryffondor poussa un halètement et l'entoura pour le rapprocher contre lui, les membres tendues, sa peau bouillante avide de plus de Draco. Mais si le Serpentard se contentait de le caresser par-dessus le tissu de son pyjama, Harry avait besoin de bien plus.

Le gémissement de surprise qu'il arracha au Serpentard quand il glissa sa main dans son pantalon de soie pour enlacer son membre tendu, le fit sourire. Et Draco se vengea en lui mordant la lèvre, l'attirant au-dessus de lui pour passer ses mains sous son haut, griffant son dos et le faisant frissonner.

Ses hanches tressautèrent de plaisir et il serra l'érection du Serpentard en représailles. Ce dernier sursauta et se détacha pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais avec un effet bien amoindri par son regard brumeux de plaisir, ses cheveux totalement débraillés sur l'oreiller et son visage rougi. Harry se pencha pour mordre doucement la pommette rosie qui se trouvait juste là, sous son nez, et le mouvement qu'il fit arracha un gémissement réprimé au Serpentard. Le Gryffondor concentra toute son attention sur lui, expérimentant et listant toutes les réactions qu'il arrachait à Draco. Ses tressaillement, ses gémissement, les pressions qui forçaient Draco à se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer un bruit un peu trop fort, ou quand il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous le plaisir.

Harry tenta bien de rester concentrer, mais quand Draco enfoui sa main - sa longue main, avec ses si longs doigts - dans son pantalon pour lui prodiguer le même traitement, avec un regard l'air de dire " _Moi aussi je sais le faire_ ", le Gryffondor décrocha un peu. Mais il était hors de question que Draco ne gagne cette fois-ci, et ce qui devait être leur doux premier moment intime se transforma dans un combat de force, celui qui procura le plus grand plaisir à l'autre, celui qui fera jouir l'autre en premier. Un combat de force, ou une danse bancale où le plaisir primait sur tout autre chose. À peine le temps de se découvrir, la faim était plus forte.

Et quand le monde se réduisit à un flash blanc, Harry s'abandonna peut-être pour la toute première fois, dans les bras de Draco, qui s'était forgé un chemin vers son cœur à coup de poings, de tours vicieux en premier, puis par des sourires, et des petites attentions, des regards entendus et son éternel avis d'être le centre du monde.

Et peut-être, seulement peut-être était-ce le cas pour Harry. Tout du moins, en grande partie.

.*.

\- Si ce genre de réveil devient une habitude, je signe tout de suite.

Harry ricana alors que Draco s'étirait à côté de lui, comme un chat reput après un gros bol de crème bien chaude. Avec un petit geste de baguette et un murmure, le Gryffondor les nettoya, les laissant frais et propres. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- On devait parler, je crois, déclara-t-il ensuite d'une voix détachée.

Harry hocha la tête et soupira en s'allongeant contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un plan tordu pour visiter ta tête, dit-il enfin.

Le front contre son torse, il ferma les yeux quand Draco passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- J'aimerais ne pas avoir douté, mais... C'est plus fort que moi, tu es si... Différent quand tu es avec moi, souffla le Serpentard.

Harry soupira en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Je... Si tu me trouves trop collant, il faut que tu me le dises. Par Merlin, tu m'as toujours dit les pires horreurs, je peux encaisser, venant de toi, grinça-t-il des dents.

Un goût amer l'envahit, la torpeur et euphorie post-orgasmique n'aura pas duré longtemps.

\- Non, je... Étrangement, ça ne le dérange pas. Bien au contraire. Et je n'y suis pas habitué.

Harry tenta de retenir un sourire triomphant, mais n'y arriva pas.

Seulement, la situation lui revint très vite en mémoire et il ferma les yeux.

\- Je... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu cesses de penser que je veux rentrer dans ta tête ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant lui même une réponse.

Draco cessa de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et inspira.

\- Rentres-y, justement, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, surpris.

\- De quoi ?

Draco le regardait l'air sombre et grave, le visage calme et très sérieux. Le Gryffondor déglutit difficilement en s'asseyant sur le lit, observant son amant.

\- Je vais baisser toutes mes défenses d'occlumentie et tu vas faire un petit tour dans mon esprit.

\- Mais, je... Non ! S'offusqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne veux pas entrer dans ta tête ! Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu me laisses entrer dans ta tête par obligation !

\- Je préfère avoir le contrôle sur ce genre de choses.

\- Mais je sais que tu ne veux pas que je rentre dans ta tête ! Continua de refuser Harry.

Le Serpentard soupira et se redressa à son tour.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais y trouver ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'énerver, puis se reprit. Draco était fébrile, c'était son système de défense. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas à le prendre pour lui-même.

\- Draco, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je pénètre ton esprit et que je perçoive clairement chacune de tes pensées et de tes souvenirs.

Draco l'observa un instant avant d'humidifier les lèvres.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Il y a un nombre assez impressionnant de choses que j'aimerais que tu ne saches pas sur moi. Mais je préfère qu'on en passe par la.

\- Tu n'es pas...

\- Harry. S'il te plait. Je te fais assez confiance pour savoir que tu n'utiliseras jamais ce que tu peux apprendre contre moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je fais jamais ce genre de choses.

\- Je sais.

L'air grave de son amant le fit frissonner.

\- C'est... Comme avec le remboursement des jumeaux. S'il te plait.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- D-D'accord, céda-t-il enfin avec une petite voix.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Parfait.

Harry l'observa un instant alors qu'il sentait, même si ses propres protections étaient bien en place, que Draco baissait les siennes pour tendre son esprit vers le sien. Mais le Gryffondor ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, fixant ses lèvres ne tentant pas de lire son esprit.

\- Tu sais, je... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça quand même. Je... Je tiens à toi, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir confiance en toi.

Draco prit une petite inspiration, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il se pencha plutôt et, son regard planté dans celui de son amant, il l'embrassa doucement.

Bien que, sachant de source sûre que son habilité ne permettait qu'à un esprit extrêmement expérimenté ou a un autre legimen naturel de percevoir la légère caresse que faisaient ces derniers quand ils sondaient un esprit, Harry pouvait dire que Draco lui laissait le total champ libre. Il n'y avait rien sur son passage et Harry put tout voir.

De son enfance solitaire sous le joug d'un père dominateur, à l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti quand Harry se battait sur le chemin de travers, par les quelques Noël joyeux passés avec Severus, ses doutes sur la marque qui dataient de sa troisième année - la troisième année ! - et enfin son attachement grandissant pour Harry et ses doutes profondément ancrés dans sa personnalité, les causes d'une éducation stricte basée sur le pouvoir, l'obligation de savoir les informations compromettantes de tout le monde pour pouvoir s'en servir - et le fait que tout le monde pouvait faire comme lui, savoir ses occupations, ses pensées, ses doutes et ses émotions pour pouvoir s'en servir contre lui.

Tout en ne cessant de l'embrasser, Harry quitta son esprit. Le regard de Draco n'avait pas quitté le sien, tout avait été fait en quelques secondes, à peine.

Le Gryffondor caressa doucement le cou de son amant en soupirant d'aise, puis quitta ses lèvres pour se réinstaller contre lui. Il vérifia que ses défenses n'avaient pas été altérées par son geste, mais rien n'avait bougé. Il passe un bras en travers du torse de Draco et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est bien, déclara-t-il.

Draco ne bougea pas quelques instants avant de passer de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hmhum, fredonna Harry. On a les mêmes attentes, c'est une bonne chose.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le Serpentard prendre une rapide inspiration, la retenir, avant de soupirer. Sa main épousa sa nuque et ses doigts caressèrent sa peau.

\- Une bonne chose, en effet, accorda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Harry hocha la tête et décida de s'expliquer.

\- Avec Mickael, j'expérimentais, j'apprenais et je découvrais. Mais avec toi... Enfin, ce qui s'est passé sur le chemin de Traverse m'a brutalement ramené à la réalité, soupira-t-il. Et je ne veux rien regretter, je ne veux pas... Je ne veux rien risquer, tenta-t-il d'expliquer maladroitement.

Mais la main de Draco qui se mit à dessiner sur son dos et le baiser qu'il déposa légèrement sur son crâne repoussa toutes ses craintes. Draco ne dit rien, tout comme Harry n'avait pas commenté ce qu'il avait bien pu voir dans son esprit. Parce qu'il comprenait.

Draco comprenait.

.*.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Draco grinçait des dents à ses côtés. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha et passa doucement ses doigts contre le dos de la main du Serpentard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, répondit le blond très sèchement.

Harry haussa un sourcil et s'arrêta de marcher dans le couloir, retenant Draco par la manche.

\- OK. Non, il n'y a pas rien. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Draco lui jeta un regard froid qui se réchauffa en le regardant.

\- Maintenant, insista Harry en plissant des yeux.

Le Serpentard soupira et détourna la tête.

\- Rickers, gronda-t-il simplement.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- Attends... Tu es jaloux là, non ? S'amusa-t-il.

À peine quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Harry avait donné rendez-vous à Draco au deuxième étage, en face des toilettes de Mimi pour qu'ils aillent dans la Grande Salle déjeuner ensemble, Rickers l'avait trouvé. Harry l'avait tout de suite repoussé - et puis quoi encore ?! -, mais une pensée du Serdaigle lui était parvenue, aussi forte qu'une Lune dans un ciel clair ' Reviens-moi'. Alors pas curiosité, le jeune homme était allé faire un tour dans son esprit.

Oh certes, le mangemort de vocation n'avait pas changé, loin de là. Il prônait toujours les idéaux de Voldemort et était très fier de la marque qu'il portait. Sauf que d'une manière assez ubuesque, John Rickers s'était retrouvé à s'attacher à celui qu'il n'avait approché au départ que pour mieux le servir sur un plateau d'argent à son maître.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il avait l'espoir vain de faire revenir Harry à ses côtés, et pouvoir convaincre Voldemort qu'il n'était pas obligé de le tuer et de laisser Rickers le 'dompter' comme il pensait l'avoir déjà fait. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir se faire une place dans les proches de son si adoré Maître, avec Harry à sa botte en tant que conjoint quand le Grand Lord Voldemort instaurera son règne mondial.

Oui, tout à fait oui.

Si Harry avait essayé de s'en débarrasser sans faire de vague, c'était sans compter sur Draco qui arriva en trombe, remettant Rickers à sa place avec sa langue acerbe et son petit sourire supérieur, lui balançant toutes les pires horreurs enrobées d'une épaisse couche de courtoisie et de courbettes aristocrate.

Cet homme était incroyable. Non, vraiment, Harry avait adoré. Son petit côté Serpentard qui ressortait, sûrement.

Harry tira la main de Draco pour attirer son attention sur lui.

\- Hey. Tu n'as pas a être jaloux, dit-il doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Tonna le Serpentard en le fusillant du regard.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Enfin... Reprit Draco. Peut-être bien. Mais rien qu'un peu, cracha-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

Harry sourit un peu.

\- Bon, d'accord, oui, bien, voilà. Content ?!

\- Hm, assez oui, fredonna le Gryffondor avec un sourire plus franc. Mais eh, comme je te l'ai dit il y a un moment déjà, c'est avec toi que je sors.

\- Je sais, bouda - enfin, un Malfoy ne boudait pas si on en croyait Draco - le jeune homme avec une grimace. Mais les autres ne le savent pas.

Le Gryffondor soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es incroyable.

\- C'est toi qui es incroyable, oui ! Est-ce que tu as remarqué le nombre de personnes qui te tournent autour ?! Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Tu es trop aveugle !

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Wahou. Ça, c'est violent.

Draco grogna et Harry grimaça.

\- Je n'y peux rien moi. Et crois-moi que s'il n'y avait pas les mangemorts à mes trousses, s'il n'y avait aucun risque que Voldemort veuille t'avoir pour mieux m'atteindre...

\- Et inversement avec Lucius, marmonna le Serpentard.

\- Je t'embrasserais devant toute l'école, histoire de t'estampiller "À moi" et que les damoiseaux cherchent à t'attraper, continua Harry avec un petit sourire mesquin.

Draco renifla, amusé. Puis il ravalant visiblement un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Je sais. Je sais, on en a déjà parlé. Mais cela n'empêche...

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je vois bien les petits regards que te lance ce cinquième année de Serpentard, hein, railla Harry avec tour de même un goût amer dans la bouche.

Parce que Draco aussi était poursuivi par des célibataires, ahahaha. Après tout, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus un Malfoy, il était un Black, une famille encore plus vieille et respectée que son nom précédent. Il restait un très bon parti. Et les regards qu'il récoltait faisaient grincer des dents le Gryffondor.

Il était un peu possessif, d'accord ?

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Écoute, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, d'accord ?

Harry soupira en souriant et se rapprocha pour caresser doucement sa main, discrètement.

\- Si, je m'inquiète un peu. Mais bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Quand il sera sûr qu'il ne restera que lui, Nagini et Voldemort comme horcruxe, il se permettra de, peut-être, revendiquer Malfoy comme siens.

\- Hm. Quand on s'annoncera, on fera les choses en grand, décida Draco avec un petit sourire narquois.

Harry grimaça.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Très, s'amusa Draco de son air défait.

\- Et pourquoi pas.. Juste un petit truc, ce n'est pas un mariage non plus, grogna -t-il.

\- Je ne fais jamais dans le petit, Potter, renifla Draco dédaigneusement.

Harry allât rétorqué, mais une voix chantante le coupa.

\- Bonsoir les garçons.

\- Oh, Luna. Hey, comment vas-tu ? Sourit tout de suite le Gryffondor.

\- On ne peut mieux, sourit la jeune femme en les regardant. Je constate avec plaisir que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de t'amener Théo ce jour-là, Draco.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, perdus.

\- Euh... Pardon ? S'étonna le Serpentard.

\- Vous savez, le monde n'est qu'une succession de causes et d'effets qui ne reposent que sur le léger battement d'aile d'un papillon, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Euh... D'accord. Si tu le dis.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? La fine crème d'Angleterre.

Chantonnant, la jeune femme les devança et de sa démarche dansante, elle passa les portes de la grande salle. Harry la regarda disparaître et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Draco, qui fixait toujours là où elle avait disparu d'un air dubitatif. Les paroles de la jeune Serdaigle revinrent en mémoire de Harry, des mots qui dataient de plusieurs mois déjà.

\- Oui. Elle me l'avait dit, en effet, murmura-t-il.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

\- Hm ?

Harry secoua la tête et sourit tendrement avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser tendrement, le coeur battant et la tête pleine d'émotions. Ils s'embrassèrent de longs instants qui pourtant ne leur suffit pas et quand le Gryffondor se détacha enfin, Draco se raclage la gorge avant de passer une langue sur ses lèvres, les joues un peu roses.

\- Tu sais que d'ici, la moitié de la grande salle t'a vu m'embrasser.

Harry se figea et cligna des yeux.

\- Hm. En effet.

\- Hmhm. Et où est passée ton envie de faire profil bas ? S'étonna Draco.

Harry inspira et haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Hm. Sûrement quelque part avec mon bon sens et mon instinct de survie, qui ont tous deux prix des vacances quand je suis rentré à Poudlard.

Draco rit un peu.

\- Je peux dire adieu à mon annonce en grande pompe, soupira-t-il, l'air faussement déçu.

\- Je crois, oui, acquiesça Harry avec un sourire. Alors... Près pour ça ?

Le Serpentard ne lui fit qu'un clin d'oeil avant de passer en premier les portes de la grande salle. Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, puis prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et le suivit.

* * *

 _Désolé pour le non postage hier :/ J'étais malade et quand je suis rentré hier, vers 18h, je me suis écroulé pour ne me reveiller qu'aujourd'hui. Dooonc, désolé._

 _Alors, ce passage un peu caliente, avec la réconciliation - sans explications, ceeerteuh - ? J'espère que ça vous plait toujours :) Chapitre un peu plus léger, si on veut..._

 _Plein de bisous~_ _'Win_


	55. Chapter 55

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** Totalement Ma pour ce chapitre

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est la meilleure de chez meilleure d'abord ! \O/

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **55 -**

Poudlard était désormais divisée en quatre.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas les quatre maisons de l'école ancestrale, non. Il y avait tout d'abord les pro Drarry - contractions de Harry et Draco. « "-, _Mais pourquoi toi en premier ? Pourquoi pas Harryco ?_ " " - _... Sérieusement, tu t'entends parler quelques fois, Potter ?_ " » -, un nombre impressionnant de demoiselles qui gloussaient quand les "deux princes de Poudlard" étaient côte à côte, clamant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une histoire de haine et d'amour aussi rapide - « " - _Ouais, enfin de là à parler d'amour, ils vont un peu vite en besogne je trouve._ " " - _Et puis rapide, on a_ _mis_ _un an tout de même !_ " » -.

Il y avait ensuite les pro c'est-juste-un-pari/blague/coup-de-pub ( " - _Coup de pub ? Mais pub de quoi et pour quoi, sérieusement ?!_ " ), très vite suivit par les "Je-m'en-tamponne-l'oreille-avec-une-babouche " qui étaient de loin les plus agréable, parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'avoir leur mot à dire dans cette histoire, leur histoire, qu'elle soit vraie ou non.

Et enfin, les sceptiques. Ceux qui étaient sûrs de sûrs que ce n'était qu'une simple rumeur, que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy Black ne pouvaient, à aucun moment être en... 'Couple' - a dire avec une grimace dégoutée -. D'après eux, c'étaient mal connaître les deux têtes de mules qu'ils étaient, que c'était totalement irréalisable, pas quand ils étaient de deux côtés différents - ils n'étaient pas Roméo et Julian non plus.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, que ce soit les pro pour, les pro contre, les pro 'grosse-blague' ou pro 'm'en fous', ce qui se passa ensuite fut marqué d'une pierre blanche dans la vie de Harry.

Ou plutôt, ce qui ne se passa pas : la Gazette du Sorcier ne parla pas de lui.

Pas un gros titre, pas un énorme article extrapolé, pas d'édition spéciale, pas même un petit mémo en fin de journal du style « _P.S : le Sauveur est Gay et se tape le meilleur partit d'Angleterre. Cordialement, la direction._ ». Rien, que dalle, nada, que tchi.

Ça changeait, dit donc.

Draco avait laissé sous-entendre, avec un ricanement mauvais, que les sceptiques n'allaient sûrement pas être ceux qui allaient les balancer à la presse, et les pro Drarry ( « " - _Non, vraiment ce nom, je peux pas._ " " - _Ferme la, Potter. Apprécie plutôt._ " » ) les trouvaient trop tout pour qu'on vienne les embêter en les étalant dans les choux gras.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il ne fallait que ça pour être tranquille, j'aurais commencé à sortir avec toi dès la première année, avait grogné Harry.

Et Draco avait ricané comme une hyène.

.*.

\- Mione, je croyais que la technologie Moldus ne fonctionnait pas près de la magie, s'étonna Harry en clignant des yeux.

Hermione hocha la tête, un sourire resplendissant sur ses lèvres et sautillant sur place.

\- La technologie pure et dure. Par exemple, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'on n'aura jamais accès à internet à Poudlard.

\- Inter quoi ? geignit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est une sorte d'énorme bibliothèque numérique qui... Et le numérique c'est... Oh et puis zut, j'ai rien dit.

Elle caressa doucement le dispositif à côté d'elle et Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Je croyais que tu allais nous emmener au cinéma... Dans le monde moldus. Pas ramener le cinéma dans le monde sorcier, s'amusa-t-il.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais je me suis dit qu'un film pourrait nous faire du bien. Tu sais, nous détendre pour ceux qui connaissent le monde moldu, et faire découvrir aux sorciers purs et durs notre propre magie, s'amusa-t-elle en jetant un regard à Draco et Blaise qui lorgnaient le dispositif d'un œil mauvais.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça... Gronda le Serpentard blond.

D'autres murmures d'approbation se firent entendre. Hermione sourit et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ceci, mes très chers amis, est ce que les moldus appellent un projecteur. Ça permet de diffuser des films, une succession de photographies qui raconte une histoire. Une heure et demie, deux heures pour les plus... Longues, sourit-elle.

\- Et il y a du son ! S'exclama une petite sang-mêlé de troisième année à Serdaigle avec un sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire de la même taille.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée pour se détendre. Alors, pour ceux qui connaissent le monde moldu, j'ai quelques bobines de films... Je vous laisse choisir, d'accord ? Les sorciers... eh bien, apprenez un peu, s'amusa-t-elle.

Les élèves enjoués se rapprochèrent du sac sans fond que la jeune femme avait posé sur une table et ils commencèrent à défaire le paquet, déposant sur la table de larges boites rondes contenant sûrement les bobines de films ; alors que Hermione se rapprochait du projecteur. Il était gros mine de rien, et Harry se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mione, mais d'où te viens tout... ça, marmonna-t-il en montrant de la main le projecteur et les bobines autour desquels les élèves s'agglutinaient, les élèves sangs-purs de Serpentards écoutaient en cherchant à ne pas paraître excités et émerveillés les explications de ceux qui savaient ce dont ils avaient affaire.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il y avait toujours de plus en plus de personnes qui venaient les voir pour travailler leurs sorts de défenses - et les plus âgés avaient compris qu'il y avait aussi bien plus derrières ces petits cours du soir - Hermione avait décidé qu'ils avaient besoin d'une petite pause, d'un moment détente, leur avait-elle dit.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

\- C'est le père qui l'a trouvé et qui l'a étrangement parfaitement remis en état, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était cet été quand je suis venu, mais... Enfin, je t'ai dit à quel point ça m'avait obsédé quand j'étais petite.

Elle haussa les épaules et fit un sourire contrit.

\- Ça fait quelque temps que ça me trotte en tête, soupira-t-elle. J'avais d'abord pensé à nous faire sortir dans le monde moldu un samedi, tous les trois. Mais bon, avec ce qui s'est passé lors de votre dernière virée...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui regardait les enfants s'exciter autour des bobines.

\- Enfin bref. J'en ai parlé au Directeur, pour voir s'il était possible que Monsieur Weasley le rapporte ici. Il a joué avec pour savoir comment ça fonctionnait, et il a trouvé un moyen que la magie remplace l'électricité normalement utiliser. Je me suis dit...

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ses doigts caressant une des jambes du trépied.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry secoua vivement la tête en souriant.

\- Bien au contraire, ça peut être génial !

Il observa la machine et haussa un peu les sourcils.

\- Wha, quelle bête, tout de même, commenta-t-il.

La Gryffondor sourit de nouveau et son regard pétilla de plaisir.

\- Oui ! Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il l'a trouvé, mais c'est un vrai projecteur de cinéma, parfait pour du 35mm, clama-t-elle en cajolant la machine.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête, attendrie de la voir aussi passionnée.

\- Et les films ? De vieux films en noir et blanc ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non. Quand j'ai vu cette beauté dans la cabane de Monsieur Weasley, j'ai tout de suite contacté mon oncle. C'est... c'est un peu lui qui m'a donné le goût pour le Cinéma, il travaille dans l'un d'eux, c'est un projectionniste. Quand j'étais petite, il m'emmenait dans la cabine et je l'observais plus chouchouter sa machine que le film qu'il projetait. Alors je lui ai demandé s'il avait quelques bobines en plus...

Elle se racla la gorge et rougit.

\- Bon... En vérité, ce n'est pas très légal. Normalement, les films ne sont que loués par le cinéma, et peut-être que... que mon oncle se fait des copies pas très légales pour sa collection personnelle.

Harry observa son amie, qui rougit un peu plus fort.

\- Ah, ne dis rien ! Papa et maman m'ont déjà fait la leçon, dans la lettre qu'ils m'ont adressée quand Sirius m'a ramené les bobines hier... Grimaça-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor sourit un peu plus fort et leva les mains devant lui.

\- Aucun commentaire, promis. Je n'ai rien dit.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu et rouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand les portes de la salle sur demande s'ouvrirent avec un grand bruit, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- Aha ! Soirée ciné, youhou !

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Sirius ?

Son parrain lui offrit un magnifique sourire éblouissant, plein de quenottes toutes blanches. Contre son torse, un énorme saladier et derrière lui, un Remus qui levait les yeux au ciel en souriant d'un air désabusé, deux autres saladiers dans les mains.

\- Vous avez choisi ce qu'on va regarder ? S'enquit l'ancien Auror manchot en relevant le saladier contre lui, faisant sauter quelque chose du saladier et Harry sourit.

Son parrain avait fait des tonnes et des tonnes de pop-corns.

Les enfants de tout âge observaient leurs deux professeurs - bien que tous considéraient Sirius plus comme leur oncle embêtant et intrusif, mais tellement marrant - s'approcher.

\- Vous allez regarder avec nous, professeurs ? S'étonna l'un d'eux.

Remus sourit doucement et Sirius hocha vivement la tête.

\- Pensez-vous ! La mère de Harry nous a convertis il y a des années ! S'exclama Sirius en souriant.

Harry sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha, alors que le manchot se plaignait du manque de confort pour leur petite soirée film.

\- Au fait, j'ai demandé la permission au directeur, vous avez la permission de minuit et Remus et moi vous raccompagnerons ce soir ! Déclara ce dernier en posant le saladier de pop-corns sur une table qui venait d'apparaître.

De nombreux coussins étaient désormais éparpillés sous le sol face à un large écran tendu, qui servirait d'écran. L'ancien Gryffondor sourit alors que son filleul s'approchait de lui et l'attira contre son torse pour lui claquer un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Hey mon petit Hérisson, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Le jeune homme sourit et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

\- Ce fut une très bonne journée, merci de t'en inquiéter. Mais tu n'es qu'un sale petit cachotier, tu nous fais des coups en douce avec Hermione, le tout dans notre dos ?

Son parrain se mit à rire - enfin, aboyer, le regard pétillant.

\- Oh allez, je suis sûr que tu es contente.

Harry ne répondit pas verbalement, mais son sourire disait tout.

Les Serpentards et autre sang-purs ne dirent rien alors que les sangs-mêlés se mettaient enfin d'accord sur un film que Harry ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Avec une incroyable rapidité et une incroyable efficacité, les élèves s'installèrent comme une pie de chiots sur les coussins, les uns sur les autres et les uns contres les autres, sang-mêlés contre sang-purs contre né-moldus. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus de maisons de Poudlard, plus de sang, plus de statuts ; juste une bande de gamins de tout âge prêt à vivre une expérience inconnus pour certains. Hermione s'installa afin de pouvoir être le plus près possible du projecteur, après avoir installé la bobine dans la machine d'une main de maître. La jeune femme agita sa baguette et la machine se mit en route, l'ampoule s'alluma, alimentée de magie, et la bobine se mit à tourner.

Le générique commença et le silence se fit. Un autre sort pour lire la piste audio et un dernier pour teindre les lumières.

.

Harry s'était avachi sur un coussin, mais Draco s'était glissé derrière lui. Au début, comme tous les autres, il s'était tu ; mais plus le film avançait, plus il reniflait dédaigneusement. " _\- C'est totalement improbable._ " ; " _\- Mais c'est impossible, ça !_ " ; " _\- N'importe quoi !_ " déclarait-il de temps en temps. Le Gryffondor ne faisait que sourire, sachant parfaitement qu'il pestait contre la simple technologie moldue. Sans qu'ils ne le réalisent vraiment, les portes s'ouvraient souvent pour laisser entrer toujours plus d'élèves qui s'installaient auprès des autres. Les sorciers restaient bouche bée devant la technique que les moldus avaient réussi à développer sans l'aide de la magie ; les né-moldus suivaient l'histoire en silence. Seul Draco grognait encore, mais Harry savait : C'était juste pour la frime, pour éviter d'avoir à encenser quelque chose de moldu, il avait toujours un certain standing à tenir, une réputation.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas...

\- Non, mais là, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Grogna Draco contre l'oreille de Harry.

Ce dernier retint un rire, mais Draco le sentit tout de suite - Harry était tout de même dos contre son torse dans le noir - et il lui frappa doucement dans les côtes.

\- Accepte un peu l'idée que tu ne sais rien du monde moldu, Malfoy ! Commenta Harry en riant, tout en murmurant.

\- D'accord, mais même là c'est trop gros, Potter ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Il a raison tu sais, Harry !

Les deux amants tournèrent la tête vers leur gauche pour voir Dean qui, sans quitter l'écran des yeux, s'était penché vers eux.

\- Maman est médecin. Et on ne peut pas regarder un film où il y a un passage médical sans qu'elle ne commente une "ignominie médicale" comme elle l'appelle. Je ne te raconte pas le jour où dans un film, un gars faisait un arrêt cardiaque et qu'il se le remettait en route tout seul*.

Draco ricana contre l'oreille de Harry, commentant un « _N'iiiimporte quoi !_ » et Dean partagea son premier rire avec le Serpentard, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Son esprit s'était focalisé sur les dires de son camarade de classe. ' Arrêt du cœur ' ; ' remettre en route ' - Son propre cœur battait frénétiquement dans la cage thoracique, un bruit perçant à ses oreilles le rendait sourd. La solution avait été sous ses yeux dès le début, il se souvenait de nombreux films et autres émissions de télévision dont il avait réussi à entendre quelques passages, collé à la porte de son placard. C'était... C'était parfait !

L'adrénaline pulsa dans ses veines et il se crispa. Draco le sentit bien sûr et se pencha à son oreille, ses lèvres caressant sa peau.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui murmura-t-il.

Le jeune Gryffondor sursauta en revenant au moment présent. Il commença à gigoter contre son petit-ami - sérieusement, ils avaient totalement glissé durant le film, Draco l'avait enlacé et le maintenait contre son torse. Le Serpentard resserra d'ailleurs sa prise le temps d'un instant autour de lui, avant de le laisser se défaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il à voix basse, et Harry entendit à peine son froncement de sourcil dans sa voix, trop concentré sur ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

\- Il faut que j'y aille ! Continua-t-il de s'agiter.

Difficilement, il réussit à se dépêtrer des bras de son amant et fit grogner toutes les personnes qui étaient autour d'eux alors qu'il quittait la chaleur des coussins. Mais à peine avait-il posé un pied hors de cette pile d'élèves qu'il y retourna - de nouveaux grognements - pour se laisser tomber sur Draco, l'embrassant passionnément.

\- T'es génial, je t'adore ! Lui souffla-t-il contre les lèvres.

Et de nouveau, il fut parti, laissant un Draco éberlué, qui clignait des yeux de surprise, et un Dean silencieusement hilare, mais très heureux de voir son ami aussi léger et heureux avec quelqu'un, aussi serpentard qu'était Draco Black.

.*.

Le Directeur ne dormait pas encore puisque quand Harry demanda d'un air surexcité à la gargouille si le directeur pouvait lui donner une entrevue, cette dernière pivota pour le laisser passer et le Gryffondor entra en trombe dans le bureau, sans même toquer, sans même s'annoncer. Dumbledore était installé à son bureau et l'observa entrer avec fracas. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le Survivant lâcha.

\- Un arrêt cardiaque !

Le Directeur de Poudlard cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et laissa le jeune homme reprendre son souffle - il avait couru depuis de la salle sur demande. Il fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur son bureau, devant une des chaises où Harry se laissa tomber.

\- Voudrais-tu rependre depuis le début, s'il te plait ? L'invita-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry avala tout son verre d'eau d'une traite et reprit doucement sa respiration.

\- Un arrêt cardiaque, répéta-t-il alors plus doucement. Pour... Pour moi.

Le Directeur fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi parles-tu exactement, Harry ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Le Gryffondor tremblait, encore excité de l'idée qu'il avait eue et qu'il avait véritablement besoin d'expliquer à quelqu'un. Sauf que son esprit était sans dessus dessous justement, tout partait dans tous les sens et il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré le temps d'un seul instant.

\- Pour... l'horcruxe qui est en moi.

Il fit une grimace.

\- Je sais que vous chercher un moyen de m'en débarrasser sans que je sois obligé de mourir. Mais, s'il y avait un moyen magique, vous l'auriez trouvé depuis le temps, expliqua-t-il.

\- Harry... tenta d'intervenir le Directeur mais ce dernier leva la main pour continuer de parler.

\- Je commence malheureusement à me faire à l'idée qu'il n'y a pas d'autre issus, que pour que Voldemort meure, je dois mourir aussi.

Le Directeur, la mine sombre, déglutit difficilement et Harry trembla un peu plus.

\- Mais je ne veux pas. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas mourir. En arrivant à Poudlard, je me suis dit que j'allais pouvoir enfin commencer à vivre, vous voyez ? Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais véritablement commencer et apprécier de vivre que quand Voldemort serait mort. Mais pour cela, je dois mourir. C'est un cercle sans fin.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux.

\- Harry... Crois-moi. Nous sommes en train de chercher un moyen de t'en débarrasser tant pour autant que tu sois obligé de mourir, soupira-t-il.

\- Je sais, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme en passant la main sur son visage. Mais s'il y avait un moyen magique, vous l'auriez trouvé depuis le temps, redit-il.

Dumbledore le regarda et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de moyen d'arrêter un cœur humain et le remettre en route avec la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Harry très sérieusement.

Le directeur le fixa et hocha la tête.

\- A quoi penses-tu exactement, Harry ? S'enquit-il d'une voix sombre et soucieuse.

Harry se redressa dans son siège et se frotta les mains.

\- Et si on se tournait vers les méthodes moldues ? La mère de Dean est médecin, je sais qu'il y a des moyens de faire repartir un cœur humain qui s'est arrêté, et je suis sûr qu'on peut aussi arrêter le cœur en premier lieu.

Le Directeur réfléchit un instant en se frottant la barbe, ses yeux bleus perçants fixés sur le Gryffondor, qui gigota un peu sous la puissance de son regard.

\- Ça ne nous coûte rien de nous renseigner.

\- Harry...

\- Non ! Clama le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. J'en ai marre de devoir jongler entre tous ! Je n'en peux plus de devoir regarder mes amis, regarder Sirius, regarder Draco ! et les voir aussi confiants pour la suite, ils sont sûrs que je vais défaire Voldemort, parce que je ne suis pas seuls, et ils pensent tellement à l'avenir ! Et moi, dans tout ça ?! J'acquiesce, je leur souris sans pouvoir leur dire que personnellement, je ne peux pas me projeter aussi loin ! Que ça s'arrête tout de suite, par Merlin !

Il avait terminé par crier, et avait encore plus envie de crier, de hurler de frustration. Il se sentait incapable d'expliquer correctement ce qu'il ressentait, et il avait presque envie de pleurer. De frustration, une nouvelle fois.

\- D'accord Harry, tempéra Dumbledore en levant les mains devant lui. Je vais me charger de contacter Madame Thomas pour toi, et je te tiendrais au courant demain, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme réalisa alors qu'il avait le souffle cours, il haletait et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

Dumbledore glissa vers lui son verre qu'il venait de remplir d'une portion de potion apaisante, et Harry ne se fit pas prier pour le vider d'une gorgée. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour que cette dernière face effet et il soupira de soulagement sous le regard soucieux du Directeur.

\- Très bien. Dès que j'aurai une réponse de Madame Thomas, je te fais venir ici. Nous allons trouver une solution, je te le promets.

Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête, le cœur serré et la tête vide. Il se sentait triste et fatigué, il voulait juste... juste...

\- Tu devrais retourner à cette soirée cinéma, le jeune Black y est, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, un peu plus alerte. Il se redressa et le salua d'un petit signe, le Directeur le regarda partir sans rien dire, mais le regard soucieux.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il trainait des pieds non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, retrouver Draco, bien au contraire. Mais toute cette... Ces... toute cette situation le minait, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. C'était catastrophique. Alors Harry accéléra le pas, et quand il passa les portes de la Salle sur demande, il soupira d'aise et de soulagement. La pièce était toujours plongée dans le noir et un nouveau film était un train de passer sur l'écran de fortune.

Doucement et silencieusement, le Gryffondor se rapprocha de la pile des élèves et repéra la blondeur de son amant. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'eux et dérangea les personnes pour se rapprocher de son petit ami. Ce dernier tourna la tête et son regard s'illumina alors qu'il voyait Harry faire son chemin jusqu'à lui. Le Gryffondor ne réprima pas son sourire de soulagement alors qu'il se laissait tomber contre lui, lui arrachant un souffle un peu étouffé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Harry se blottit contre son torse, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et n'ayant aucun projet pour s'en défaire. Hors de question, il était trop bien installé. Et puis, il en avait besoin. D'ailleurs, Draco le sentit. Le Serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres volant sur son front, puis il l'enlaça.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Harry sourit doucement contre sa peau, la tendresse étreignant son cœur. Il hocha doucement la tête et se terra un peu plus contre lui. Plus aucun des deux ne fit attention au film qui passait, ils étaient aussi insensibles aux regards que leur lançaient les autres élèves autour d'eux, alors que tous deux restaient l'un contre l'autre, tendrement enlacé, Draco penché au-dessus de lui en le tenant contre son torse, le protégeant du monde entier. Et Harry, tout contre lui et respirant à même ses lèvres, soupira en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant en rythme avec celui de son amant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi à sa place qu'en cet instant.

* * *

* Alors ça, je sais, c'est totalement anachronique, c'était dans un des derniers James Bond, avec Daniel Craig.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** (51) : Ah que coucou ! \O/ Ça faisait longtemps ^w^

C'est vrai que je me suis un peu concentré sur les dégâts matériels dans sa lettre xD

Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, le ciné est venu jusqu'à eux ^^ J'avoue que je suis très fière de mon idée ! :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise :P

Mais ne t'en fais pas, voyons ! ^^ Oh ! Il faut que tu me racontes tout ça alors ! Skype, un de ces soirs ! :D

Je ne vois pas DU TOUT ce que tu veux dire *sifflote*

( J'adoptes quand quoi ? :/ )

 **Flo** (54) : Tu es trop forte :3

N'est-ce pas, que Neville est trop cool ? :3 Le nouvel AD, c'est un petit truc en plus, une bulle en dehors du temps et de ce qu'il y a au dehors :D Je dois reconnaître qu'en fait, Harry ne gère rien du tout. Il capote, le pauvre.

( Zut, je vais aller voir ça ) Pleins de bisous ! \O/

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Mouahahahaha, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? J'aime beaucoup leur relation, à Harry et Draco :)_

 _Boooon... Je vais retourner écrire, j'espère que cela vous a plus !_

 _A lundi pour la suite, j'espère !_

 _Je vous embrasse ^^_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	56. Chapter 56

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** Ma mes loutins :P

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est trooop cool -w-

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **5** **6 -**

La main de Draco glissa sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse en une légère caresse et Harry se mordit la lèvre à sang pour réprimer un gémissement. Il se refusa de garder les yeux fermés trop longtemps pour ne pas perdre l'instant présent, ne pas se laisser trop submerger par la passion et le désir : il voulait offrir autant qu'il recevait. Alors il se redressa pour attirer son amant à lui en délogeant sa main pour le faire tomber sur lui, l'embrassant en mordant ses lèvres. Il verrouilla ses bras autour de lui pour le faire tomber sur son corps, échangeant leur position en les faisant rouler entre les draps. Il sourit doucement alors que Draco riait légèrement en l'embrassant à son tour. Harry se pencha sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine.

Les deux jeunes gens luttèrent un instant pour avoir le dessus sur l'échange, jusqu'à ce que Harry immobilise les avant-bras du Serpentard au-dessus de sa tête, bougeant langoureusement contre lui. Il sourit un peu plus fort en sentant contre ses lèvres l'accroc dans la respiration de Draco et l'échange se fit plus chaud, plus langoureux et plus profond. Le plaisir les emportaient et les guidaient tous deux vers des contrées si souvent explorées et qui pourtant se trouvaient être si magnifiques, beaucoup plus belles et plus lumineuses, plus splendides maintenant qu'ils s'y conduisaient tous deux.

Draco étouffait ses gémissements en se mordant férocement les lèvres, alors que Harry prenait un malin plaisir à jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument de musique. Et le Serpentard le lui rendait bien, au moins tout autant, si ce n'était plus. Ils gémissaient, haletaient en cœur, glissaient l'un contre l'autre, s'en donnant à cœur, se donnant à l'autre sans une arrière-pensée, sans aucun doute.

Le monde s'écroula dans une explosion de couleur et Harry gémit peut-être plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, son cerveau s'engourdissant de plaisir et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Mais contre sa hanche, il sentait que Draco ne l'avait pas suivi dans la jouissance. Alors doucement, tandis que le Serpentard très fier de lui allait se redresser, Harry le maintint contre le matelas en posant une main sur son torse. Il l'embrassa profondément pour détourner son attention avant de glisser sa main le long de son torse pour enrouler sa main autour de son érection. Draco soupira dans sa bouche quand Harry caressa son membre de toute sa longueur. Le Gryffondor quitta ensuite ses lèvres et baisa son torse avec tendresse ; sa main toujours attentionnée autour de son sexe bandé. Le blond bougea contre lui, à la recherche de plus de contact, mais Harry souffla contre un de ses tétons.

\- Chut, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il continua de descendre sur son corps pour déposer un léger baiser sur le haut du membre de Draco, qui sursauta en lâchant un petit bruit. Puis Harry le perdit totalement en faisant passer sa langue sur sa peau tendue, le prenant ensuite doucement en bouche. Il ferma les yeux en souriant autour de son membre quand Draco gémit de plaisir, enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux pour gratter son crâne.

Pendant de longs instants, Harry s'attela à la tâche, concentrant toute son attention sur le plaisir de son petit ami qui ondulait et respirait fort et vite. Harry n'était plus vraiment inexpérimenté dans le jeu de la fellation, et comme l'avait si finement pensé Rickers, il avait mis tout son cœur dans l'apprentissage et Rickers l'avait bien... 'dressé'. Alors le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'odeur de Draco avant de le prendre un peu plus dans le fond de sa gorge.

Et quand Draco tenta de le repousser en balbutiant des mots sans vraiment de sens, Harry eu la satisfaction de ne pas s'écarter pour accueillir la jouissance du Serpentard sur sa langue, tandis que Draco poussait un long gémissement de plaisir étranglé, le corps tendu comme un arc et les mains enfouies dans les cheveux de son homme.

Le silence qui suivit ne fut troublé que par la respiration erratique de Draco, quelques fois ponctué de légers gémissements à peine audibles, tandis que Harry embrassait sa hanche avant de grimper sur son corps pour embrasser sa joue et se laisser tomber sur le matelas à côté de lui. A peine fut-il étalé entre les draps que son petit ami se terra contre lui, le torse se soulevant toujours brusquement alors qu'il cherchait son souffle.

\- Tu es... incroyable, haleta-t-il.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux humides pour maintenir sa tête et embrasser son front. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants avant que le Serpentard ne se mette à frissonner, le plaisir et l'adrénaline quittant son corps petit à petit. Harry se détacha pour attraper sa baguette et l'agita au-dessus d'eux pour les nettoyer et Draco rabattit les draps sur eux. Ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau, Harry s'allongeant contre le Serpentard en fermant les yeux, soupirant d'aise.

Il sentit Draco rire contre lui et le jeune homme releva la tête pour l'observer, intrigué. Le Serpentard souriait d'un air un peu mesquin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? S'enquit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je me dis juste que...

Le Serpentard se lécha les lèvres et baissa le regard sur lui.

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais nos câlins sous les draps sont au moins aussi passionnés que nos bagarres de nos premières années, si ce n'est plus...

Il se lécha doucement les lèvres en fixant son amant, l'air d'un chat gourmand et l'œil pétillant, alors que sa main caressait doucement son dos.

\- Je ne vais décidément jamais te laisser quitter notre lit, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse et profonde, érotique.

Harry frissonna et ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre pour cacher son sourire. Non pas à cause du sous-entendu sexuel, ni même à cause de sa voix qui promettait mille et une passion, mais surtout à cause du "notre" que Draco avait glissé sans même y penser à deux fois. Que voulez-vous, Harry avait un fond romantique et ouais. Cette petite attention, ce petit lapsus lui faisait plus plaisir et le faisait plus craquer que n'importe quelle richesse que Draco aurait pu se procurer avec ses manies Serpentardes. Parce que pour l'instant, c'était toujours le lit de Draco dans lequel ils étaient.

Harry avait toujours le sien, dans la chambre juste à côté. Il dormait très souvent ici, avec Draco, mais... Mais ils faisaient officiellement 'chambre à part'. Ils avaient chacun un lit, leurs lits. Mais avoir LEUR lit ?

\- Harry ? Chuchota doucement Draco contre lui.

Le Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux pour voir le serpentard le fixer, le regard un peu soucieux. Mais avant que son amant ne lui demande ce qu'il avait pour arborer un tel air un peu perdu ainsi qu'être totalement silencieux, Harry se redressa dans le lit pour l'embrasser doucement. Draco fondit contre ses lèvres, glissant ses mains dans son cou pour se presser contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, fermement enlacés.

\- On devrait y aller, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres en souriant doucement.

\- Et puis quoi, encore ? Répondit Draco avec un même sourire en grimpant sur ses hanches.

Le Gryffondor rit doucement, mais réussit tout de même à se débarrasser d'un Serpentard un peu trop affectueux... Oui, bon, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, certes.

Rien de mieux pour bien commencer la journée.

.*.

Hermione les avait regardés avec un petit sourire amusé toute la matinée - matinée où ils n'avaient eu que des cours en commun - et Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : rouler des yeux, enfoncer son coude dans ses côtes et peut-être rougir un peu aussi. Mais ça, la jeune femme n'avait pas à le savoir. Et puis, Draco se trimballait toujours dans les couloirs comme s'il en était le conquérant, un sourire supérieur sur les lèvres. De plus, une petite lueur dansait dans ses prunelles quand son regard tombait sur Harry, lui arrachant un frisson violent.

Depuis que le Gryffondor avait fait ce petit tour dans sa tête, visitant chaque recoin de son esprit avec douceur et légèreté, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce que Harry avait vu, de ce que Draco avait ressenti, de ce qu'ils avaient partagé à cet instant. Mais les deux jeunes gens étaient encore plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été jusqu'alors. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi bien : il... il appréciait vraiment Draco. Ce dernier le calmait énormément et son âme était bien moins torturée à ses côtés.

Rien ne pouvait mieux aller dans la vie de Harry.

Au repas pourtant, Minerva McGonagall se rapprocha de la table des Serdaigle avec un air grave, donnant une lettre à l'élève de sa maison sans un mot, si ce n'était un regard sombre et un hochement de tête. Harry fronça les sourcils en acceptant la missive, le cœur battant qui remontait le long de sa trachée pour se coincer dans sa gorge.

A ses côtés, Draco l'observait sans rien dire, mais sa cuisse pressa agréablement contre la sienne, attirant l'attention du Gryffondor sur lui. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil et Harry sourit légèrement en glissant la missive dans sa cape.

" _Harry, il y a eu des avancées significatives sur ce dont nous avons parlé il y a deux jours. Tes cours de cet_ _après-midi_ _sont annulés, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau le rapidement possible - D._ "

\- Je dois y aller, répondit-il plutôt à la question silencieuse de Draco.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, mais hocha la tête.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure en potion ?

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Il glissa discrètement sa main contre celle de Draco, une touche légère et intime, serrant doucement ses doigts.

\- À ce soir, lui murmura-t-il et Draco hocha la tête en le regardant partir de la grande salle.

.

Harry ferma les yeux et éternua en sortant de la cheminée, la cendre pénétrant ses sinus et le dérangeant plus que tout. À ses côtés, Sirius vint contre lui pour l'aider à débarrasser le plancher, permettant à Dumbledore de sortir à son tour de la cheminée.

Le Gryffondor frissonna alors que l'odeur d'antiseptique le prenait à la gorge.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour rassurer son parrain et réussit même à sourire malgré le nœud qui scellait son ventre, tordant ses tripes, une sueur froide glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ça allait très vite. Peut-être un peu trop vite... Deux jours plus tôt, il avait pensé à cette idée presque farfelue de se tourner vers la médecine moldue pour tenter de se débarrasser de l'horcruxe qu'il y avait en lui ; et aujourd'hui à peine, il se retrouvait dans la succursale de l'hôpital moldu dans lequel travaillait la mère de Dean. Dans cette pièce protégée et cachée derrière un charme de dissimulation qui faisait croire à tout moldu que ce n'était qu'une pièce de stockage comme les autres, il y avait une cheminée qui, comme tous les autres hôpitaux du pays, était reliée à Saint-Mangouste, pour plus de sécurité - quelques cracmols et quelques sorciers travaillaient dans les institutions moldues pour couvrir les sorciers, et c'était le cas pour les hôpitaux, si un sorcier avait un accident dans le monde moldu.

Après le repas, Dumbledore avait accueilli Harry dans son bureau, une lettre à la main. La mère de Dean avait très rapidement répondu aux questions et interrogations des deux sorciers, et leur avait proposé de venir directement en parler en personne, pour éclaircir la situation. Harry frissonna un peu plus fort et déglutit difficilement alors que les sorciers se faisaient un chemin hors de la pièce, accueilli par une magnifique femme noire en blouse blanche, un sourire doux sur les lèvres et un clipboard coincé sous son bras.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer en personne, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire et impétueuse, douce, mais sirupeuse.

Harry sourit en plissant les yeux. Elle serra la main du Directeur.

\- Docteur Samantha Thomas, enchantée, se présenta-t-elle.

Son sourire éclatant brilla un peu plus en croisant le regard de Harry, après avoir serré la main de Sirius.

\- Et tu dois être Harry Potter, enchantée. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, madame, répondit le jeune homme avec une grimace.

La femme rit doucement et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu es les Beatles à toi tout seul du monde sorcier, railla-t-elle, et Harry rit plus franchement.

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça, s'amusa-t-il.

La doctoresse hocha la tête puis observa autour d'elle.

\- Je vous propose d'aller dans mon bureau avant que quelqu'un ne vous voie. Ce n'est pas que vous ne vous êtes pas bien 'déguisés', si je puis dire, mais si la sécurité vous trouve, j'aurais à répondre à des questions auxquelles je me dérogerais bien. Suivez-moi, je vous pris, les invita-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les trois sorciers la suivirent donc à travers les couloirs si blancs, et Harry s'étonna à voix haute que lesdits couloirs soient si vides dans un hôpital comme le sien. La doctoresse sourit.

\- Nous sommes dans le couloir du service coma de l'hôpital, il y a beaucoup moins de passage que dans les services palliatifs ou même les urgences, expliqua-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent enfin dans son bureau. Ils avaient croisé quelques infirmières et des internes, mais l'air grave qu'elle avait arboré avait repoussé la curiosité des personnes.

Ils s'installèrent et la doctoresse leur servit une tasse de thé. Puis elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Alors. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été plus que surprise quant à vos questions sur la médecine... Comment dites-vous déjà ? Moldue ?

Le Directeur hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Exact.

\- Dean m'a un peu parlé de tout ce que la magie peut faire, c'est incroyable d'ailleurs.

Son regard se fit un peu triste, mais elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses idées noires et Harry grimaça intérieurement. Bien entendu, savoir tout ce que la magie pouvait faire sans qu'elle ne puisse l'utiliser tous les jours pour sauver ses patients, ça devait être désagréable. Triste un peu aussi.

\- C'est pourquoi je ne vois pas ce que mes compétences peuvent exactement vous donner que la magie ne puisse pas, sourit-elle d'une manière un peu contrite.

Sirius soupira, Harry ferma les yeux et Dumbledore se redressa.

\- Malheureusement pour cela, il va falloir que nous prenions certaines... dispositions, pour éviter que vous fuitiez, voyez, déclara-t-il calmement.

La mère de Dean se frotta les mains et les posa sur son bureau.

\- Je suis soumis au secret médical, vous savez. Si je prends l'un de vous comme patient, tout ce que vous me direz, révélerez, je n'en parlerais à personne. C'est notre déontologie, vous savez, expliqua-t-elle tout aussi calmement.

\- Je comprends, les medecins de notre monde font la même chose, l'aspect magique en plus, bien entendu. Vous pouvez toujours choisir de briser votre serment, mais pas nos médicomages. La magie enchaîne totalement le patient à son médecin, et ce dernier est physiquement incapable de parler, même s'il le voulait. Mais voyez-vous, au-delà de vos envies et de votre bonne volonté, la magie permettra à qui le voudra d'aller fouiller directement dans votre tête pour trouver ce qu'ils voudront. Vous devez comprendre que notre monde en ce moment, n'est pas au beau fixe, soupira Dumbledore.

La doctoresse cligna des yeux, surprise, mais hocha la tête.

\- Je... Je vois. Qu'est-ce que... vous comptez faire, alors ?

\- Un sort indolore, qui peut tenir sur quelqu'un sans magie comme vous, expliqua Sirius.

\- Cela ne vous engage en rien, vous serez juste dans l'incapacité de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que nous, de ce que nous allons aborder, et personne ne pourra pénétrer votre esprit pour y trouver les informations qu'ils veulent.

Madame Thomas inspira doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté, croisant ses doigts sur son dossier face à elle.

\- Indolore, vous dites ?

\- Totalement, madame, affirma Sirius en hochant la tête. J'ai été, pendant un temps... euh, l'équivalent d'un policier sorcier. Et c'était un sort que nous avons utilisé quelques fois sur des moldus qui avaient été témoins d'un accident magique assez conséquent, et quand nous avions besoin qu'ils témoignent, nous usions de ce sort pour qu'aucune intimidation ne soit faite, ou altération des souvenirs. C'est un sort rapide, net, et il peut être défait rapidement à tout moment par celui qui l'a posé.

\- Alors très bien, lâcha le médecin avec un hochement de tête.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Qu-Quoi, juste comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

La mère de Dean se tourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Je suis médecin avant tout. Et j'ai déjà été sur un champ de bataille. La guerre me fait peur, bien entendu, mais mon devoir avant tout.

Le Gryffondor se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah ?

Elle hocha gravement la tête.

\- Guerre du Golfe, Tempête du Désert, de Novembre 1990 à Mai 1991, dit-elle d'une voix sombre.

Harry frissonna. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette histoire, après tout, Vernon lui avait reproché le départ des troupes anglaises dans le Golfe, qui avait été annoncé deux jours après que Hagrid soit venu jusque sur cette petite île pour lui donner sa lettre. Comme s'il avait été l'annonciateur de la fin du Royaume Uni, comme si ça avait été la faute de Harry, qu'il était la cause de toutes les peines du monde. Alors le Gryffondor hocha la tête et la mère de Dean sourit doucement.

Si Dumbledore et Sirius ne comprenaient pas véritablement, ce n'était pas grave, Harry leur expliquerait plus tard.

\- Alors, comment est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit la doctoresse en se redressant.

Les sorciers s'observèrent et Sirius se leva. Il expliqua en détail le sort et les implications, lui exposant comme une sorte de ... contrat, qu'elle sache bien dans quoi elle s'engageait. Samatha acquiesça à tout ce qu'ils lui expliquèrent et le sort fut mis en place par Sirius, avec Samatha et Harry comme bénéficiaire, Dumbledore et Sirius dans le secret aussi, leur magie tissée dans le sort pour qu'ils puissent parler librement tous les quatre.

\- Je rajouterais Severus et Remus plus tard sûrement, expliqua l'ancien Auror en hochant la tête, se rasseillant.

Dumbledore sourit doucement puis expliqua la situation à la doctoresse - plus exactement, chirurgienne du cœur depuis quelques années -. La guerre, la tension, le rôle de Harry, la mort présumée de Voldemort pendant des années, puis son retour en force, et elle hochait la tête en déclarant que oui, Dean le lui avait expliqué un peu, survolant le tout. Puis le Directeur entra dans le sujet qui fâche : Comment Tom Jedusor avait survécu, et comment Harry et lui étaient liés depuis des années, les horcruxes.

Au bout d'une bonne heure d'explication, ils se turent enfin et Samatha les observa tour à tour, s'attardant un instant sur Harry. Puis elle soupira et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

\- Je... Whaou. C'est... Incroyable, souffla-t-elle.

Harry hocha vivement la tête.

\- On s'est déjà débarrassé de quelques-uns, mais celui qu'il... qu'il y a moi, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ricana-t-il amèrement.

Elle l'observa, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

\- Oui, je peux l'imaginer.

Elle se frotta le visage en réfléchissant.

\- On pense que... Que pour le détruire, il faut que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je meure, commenta Harry.

Le médecin frissonna et grimaça.

\- Eh bien, il y a... Il y a beaucoup de choses qui doivent entrer en compte... Je ne connais rien à la magie, mais si vous le dites, ça doit être cela, tenta-t-elle.

Elle se frotta les mains.

\- Savez-vous si... Si un poison ferait l'affaire ? J'entends par là inoculer quelque chose et l'antidote peu de temps après ?

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina, sûr d'avoir trouvé une solution, mais Harry secoua la tête, défaitiste.

\- Non... Ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Mais Harry, ce serait la pirouette parfaite ! S'exclama Sirius en le regardant.

Le jeune homme se frotta le bras en grimaçant.

\- En deuxième année, rappela-t-il, et le regard de Dumbledore s'alluma de compréhension. Je me suis battu contre le basilic - un des serpents les plus venimeux du monde sorcier, expliqua-t-il pour la doctoresse - et j'étais... sûrement en train de mourir. J'ai été sauvé par des larmes de phénix, l'antidote, mais l'horcruxe n'a pas disparu pour autant.

Il sentait presque sa cicatrice pulser sur son bras, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Alors je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus fort que cela, soupira-t-il.

Le Médecin le regarda et hocha la tête d'un air grave, comprenant.

\- D'accord, je crois que je comprends.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je comprends aussi la situation, et c'est un cas... c'est un cas d'école que vous me proposez là. " _Est-ce que pour sauver une vie, je suis_ _prête_ _à mettre autant en danger_ _cettedite_ _vie ?_ "Posa-t-elle comme dilemme.

Harry frissonna alors qu'elle le fixait.

\- J'ai prêté serment, d'aider toute vie qui se présentait à moi. Mais pour pouvoir te sauver, il faudrait pour cela que je t'aide d'abord à mourir, pour te ramener après. C'est...

Elle grimaça.

\- C'est si simple comme dilemme... Enfin, presque.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'arrêter le cœur et de le redémarrer tout de suite après ? S'enquit rapidement Harry en se redressant.

La doctoresse le fixa en silence quelques instants.

\- Il en existe plusieurs, en effet. La digitaline en fait partit.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer doucement.

\- Il y a différentes écoles qui existent, les médecins cherchent encore à comprendre comment le cerveau fonctionne - mais tous s'accordent à dire que le cerveau peut tenir trois minutes sans oxygène avant que des séquelles ne soient irréversible.

Harry hocha la tête, grave et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Donc, trois minutes sans que le cœur ne batte, d'accord.

Elle grimaça.

\- Mais c'est... une procédure pour le moins... dangereuse, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Même dans un environnement aussi sécurisé et encadré qu'un hôpital, il y a toujours un risque. Et faire cesser de battre un cœur pendant au moins deux minutes...

Elle secoua la tête.

\- On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Tu pourrais avoir des séquelles, on ne peut jamais savoir.

\- Mais en théorie, c'est possible ?! Insista le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

La chirurgienne soupira.

\- C'est tout à fait possible, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

\- Mais... Interrompit-elle en levant un doigt, je me sentirais bien plus à l'aise si je n'étais pas seule. Il me faudrait une infirmière.

\- Et comment lui expliqueriez-vous qu'elle devra vous assister pour arrêter le cœur d'un patient ? Railla Sirius.

\- Je peux lui expliquer à moitié, déclara-t-elle en croisant les mains devant elle. Je pense notamment à une infirmière qui travaille dans cet hôpital. Dean m'a parlé un jour d'une de ses camarades de classe, à Poufsouffle il me semble. Il se trouve que sa mère est une... Une fille née dans une famille sorcière, mais qui n'a pas de magie, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Une cracmol ? S'étonna Dumbledore.

\- Exactement, c'est ce mot là, claqua-t-elle des doigts avec un sourire. Alors elle sait autant que moi, voire plus du monde magique. L'avoir avec moi pour la démarche me rassurerait.

Harry observa Dumbledore et Sirius un instant, et l'ancien Auror soupira.

\- Bien, je l'intégrerais au sort avant la démarche, conclut-il.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

\- Alors c'est bon... On va m'arrêter le cœur pendant trois minutes en espérant que ça détruise l'horcruxe qui est en moi...

\- Et nous n'avons aucune garantie, grogna son parrain.

\- C'est déjà mieux que tout ce dont nous avions pensé jusqu'alors, conclut Dumbledore gravement.

\- C'est quitte ou double, soupira le Gryffondor en se frottant les yeux.

La doctoresse se pencha en avant pour presser gentiment son poignet.

\- Ce n'est pas une démarche bénigne, Harry. Si tu n'es pas sur de toi, nous pouvons attendre que vous trouviez un moyen magique de...

\- NON !

Tous sursautèrent et l'observèrent. Harry ne put même pas rougir tant la situation l'angoissait.

\- Je... J'en ai marre d'attendre, de ne pas savoir. Le doute me ronge et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'attendre le dernier moment pour savoir si je dois mourir pour qu'il ne revienne plus. Je ne veux pas lui laisser la possibilité de me tuer lui-même ou de revenir de nouveau, déclara-t-il d'une voix serrée.

Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule.

\- D'accord Harry.

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration tremblante.

\- Il faut qu'on le fasse le plus rapidement possible, conclut-il en fermant les yeux.

Un silence lourd s'installa et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fixa la chirurgienne.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourrait le faire ?

\- D'ici deux jours, je pourrais avoir une salle prête pour toi.

Harry hocha vivement la tête et soupira doucement.

.

Le soir même, après cette longue journée assez éprouvante pour ses nerfs, Harry attira Draco à lui pour l'embrasser avec tout le désespoir qui l'animait en ce moment. Le Serpentard le garda contre lui toute la nuit, le laissant se blottir contre lui et sa chaleur ; Serpentard qui, malgré sa curiosité, ne fit que le serrer tendrement contre lui sans poser aucune question.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** (51) : ( La réponse arrive demain ! Promis ! )

* * *

 _DAMNED ! J'avais oublié que ce chapitre était kinky au début xD - Je suis désolé pour le chapitre posté tard - genre 23h57 xD Mais j'étais perdu dans la lecture des derniers chapitres de cette histoire !_

 _J'ai plein de bêta ! \O/ Du coup, les chapitres de_ Nouveau Cycle _viendront les samedi, et mon Crossover HPxAvengers est en train d'être corrigé ! Je suis impatiente de vous la faire lire !_

 _Enfin bref._

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

 _Je vous embrasse ^^_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	57. Chapter 57

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** DRARRY MOTHER FUCKER !

 **RATING** **:** Ma mes loutins :P

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est trooop cool -w-

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **5** **7** **-**

Harry prit une grande inspiration alors que la tension grimpait sous sa peau. Il déglutit avec difficulté et Samatha Thomas s'arrêta à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

L'élève de Gryffondor se frotta la tête et essaya de sourire - mais malheureusement, cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

\- Je... oui ?

Il ne savait pas, il n'en savait rien. Samatha posa son bras sur son épaule pour le serrer contre elle le temps d'un instant et Harry se détendit sans même le réaliser. Elle rit un instant contre lui.

\- Hm, ce n'est pas un comportement très... professionnel que je tiens là, s'amusa-t-elle.

Harry rit un son tour et se détacha.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

Son medecin sourit doucement et le guida dans la pièce. C'était une des chambres de l'hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, mais l'oncologue avait ramené tous les appareils qui pouvaient leur servir, et Dumbledore et Severus avaient posé des sorts de repousse Moldus sur la porte. A côté du lit, un défibrillateur et une machine qui, comme l'avait expliqué Samantha, allait prendre sa tension et ses pulsations cardiaques. D'un côté du lit, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus et Severus observaient la soeur cracmol d'Amelia Bones - Nina Bones, infirmière de son état, arranger les instruments et les seringues - DES SERRINGUES - sur un chariot. Harry eut un mouvement de recul et se sentit pâlir à cause de l'énorme aiguille qu'elle était en train d'arranger sur le plateau.

Mais Sirius se rapprocha pour l'attirer contre lui dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Eh poussin, mon petit poussin...

Son parrain l'attira contre lui et le serra très fort, tremblant. Harry soupira contre son épaule et ferma même les yeux.

\- Ça va bien se passer, mon poussin, ne t'en fait pas, ça va bien se passer, marmonnait l'ancien Gryffondor dans ses cheveux.

Harry sourit rapidement.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me convaincre que tout va bien se passer, ou tu essayes de te rassurer toi-même ?

\- Mais chut, tais-toi ; si quelque chose ne va pas avec ce que nous offre le monde moldu, Sev, Rem, Albus et moi serons là pour te ramener, d'accord ? Marmonna l'homme contre lui.

Son filleul prit une grande inspiration et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Hm...

Sirius le lâcha enfin et regarda son visage d'un air sombre.

\- Est-ce que tu as... tu as prévu des mots, pour les autres... Au cas où ? S'enquit-il d'une voix serrée.

Harry déglutit et secoua la tête en détournant le regard.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas. Je préfère ne pas y penser. Si... Si ça tourne mal... tu sauras quoi dire, je ne m'en fais pas.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa et Harry s'en voulut de lui laisser un tel fardeau... Mais en réalité, il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas un seul instant.

Il voulait juste... En finir. Une bonne fois pour toutes, quelle qu'en soit l'issue. Sirius l'attira de nouveau contre lui, Harry sentait son cœur battre d'une manière désordonnée dans sa cage thoracique et l'ancien Gryffondor renifla contre son oreille.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en soupirant douloureusement.

Ne pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer...

Pas maintenant, pas du tout.

\- Nous sommes près, Harry, les interrompit Samantha d'une voix conciliante.

Harry et Sirius se regardèrent un instant puis se détachèrent totalement, que le jeune homme puisse s'avancer vers le lit. La présence de toutes ces machines autour de lui l'angoissait un peu, mais il ne dit rien. Il suivit plutôt Samatha dans la petite salle de bain attenante pour qu'il se change et enfile une de ces horribles blouses d'hôpital. Puis il prit une inspiration tremblante et se glissa sous les draps. Samantha lui sourit doucement en le raccordant à toutes les machines et lui enfila une petite machine au doigt. Puis l'infirmière planta une aiguille dans l'intérieur de son coude, mettant un petit bout de scotch pour que ça reste en place.

Harry la laissa faire en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant, et la machine qui prenait les pulsations de son cœur bipa de plus belle. Une main fraiche passa dans ses cheveux et le jeune homme se détendit un tout petit peu sous la touche de son parrain.

Samatha attira son attention et lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il l'écouta, il essaya tout du moins. Vraiment, il y mettait du cœur, mais il angoissait beaucoup trop pour comprendre autre chose que " _par intraveineuse_ ", " _douloureux_ " et " _Est-ce que tu es près ?_ "

Il cligna des yeux et entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Euh, je... oui. Oui, c'est bon, allons-y, déglutit-il avec difficulté.

Il ferma les yeux pour éviter de la voir faire et attendit, doucement.

Il essaya de s'endormir plutôt que de sentir son cœur s'arrêter. Ce fut en partir le cas, mais il sentit ses membres s'engourdirent, son cœur tressauter et il s'évanouit.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

.*.

Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort, ou même aucun mot qui existaient pour décrire ce qu'il pouvait vivre... Ou plutôt ne pas vivre, justement. Il savait qu'il venait de mourir, et le monde se résuma à ce trou noir sans aucune sortie, juste un vide sans fond, ni haut ni bas, ni rien, comme le jour où sa transe l'avait emmené nulle part.

Mais en plus vide encore. En plus froid. En plus... définitif.

La fameuse lumière blanche, comme un cliché ancestral, puis plus rien.

.

 _Deux bras l'enlaçaient tendrement et son visage était pressé contre une poitrine douce, une main jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Il rouvrit les yeux, réalisant seulement qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il bougea un peu le visage, pour pouvoir respirer, mais il n'en avait même pas besoin en fait. C'était plus par commodité, par habitude. Un réflexe étrange. La main dans ses cheveux glissa sur sa nuque et un pouce retraça les dessins de son oreille. Il frissonna_

 _\- Bonjour, mon cœur, lui souffla une tendre voix._

 _Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et il sourit contre le tissu doux d'un pull léger._

 _\- C'est un beau rêve, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée._

 _Deux rires lui répondirent et une autre main passa dans son dos, doucement._

 _\- Si seulement, rétorqua une voix plus grave, joueuse._

 _Harry renifla, mais refusa de quitter les bras de Lily Evans Potter, qui le serrait doucement contre elle. Ils étaient affalés sur le sol, Harry penché contre l'apparition de sa mère et elle le tenait tout contre sa poitrine, caressant ses cheveux et ses épaules. Derrière lui, il sentait une autre présence, l'apparition de son père qui se tenait à genoux tout près d'eux, les protégeant de son corps en passant une main douce dans son dos. Harry se retrouvait ainsi là, un endroit qu'il ignorait et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître au fond, entouré de ses deux parents - ou de leur apparition, qu'importe -, bercé par leur parfum et leur simple présence._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un temps indéterminé, les minutes s'écoulant comme des heures, et les heures comme des secondes._

 _Puis Harry renifla une dernière fois et se détacha enfin pour essuyer ses yeux. Un frisson le traversa et il garda la tête penchée sur le sol, incapable de faire face à ses apparitions. Mais quand Lily caressa doucement sa joue pour prendre son menton entre deux doigts délicats et relever sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, Harry haleta et un poids quitta son torse. Il sourit, un peu tremblant, mais enfin soulagé, de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas réalisé l'étouffer depuis des années. C'était vraiment sa mère qui était face à lui, et c'était vraiment son père qui l'aidait à se redresser pour l'attirer à lui, lui offrant une étreinte d'ours. Il ferma les yeux et sourit doucement._

 _\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir, mon petit ! Grogna gentiment son père dans ses cheveux, et le jeune homme rit doucement._

 _\- Oui, enfin j'aurais personnellement préféré qu'il nous arrive tout ridé, fripé avec plus d'un siècle d'histoire à nous raconter ! Rétorqua sa mère._

 _Harry lui jeta un regard et sourit en voyant la moue sur les lèvres de sa mère. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui boudait, et Harry réalisa à cet instant qu'ils étaient plus vieux que lui. Trois ans, ils n'avaient eu que trois ans de plus que lui aujourd'hui quand ils étaient morts. Et lui aussi était mort, mais qu'importe après tout. Il s'en fichait un peu, plus rien n'avait d'importance, il n'y avait que ses parents qui comptaient._

 _\- Mais c'est bon, Lily jolie ! C'est temporaire, il reviendra plus tard, profite qu'il soit là ! Bougonna son père._

 _Harry se détacha en souriant, essuyant de nouveau ses joues - larmes traitresses._

 _\- J'ai... J'ai réussi non, je suis mort ? S'enquit-il d'une voix étrangement neutre pour ce dont il était en train de parler._

 _Sa mère grimaça et même le regard de son père s'assombrit. Elle posa une main sur son bras et lui une main sur sa nuque et le jeune homme soupira d'aise._

 _\- En effet, mais pas pour longtemps, heureusement, sourit Lily. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu vas bientôt repartir._

 _Harry perdit son sourire et baissa la tête._

 _\- Mais... Mais je ne veux pas partir, moi... dit-il d'une petite voix._

 _Il se retrouva très vite dans les bras de sa mère, qui le serrait à lui en couper le souffle - façon de parler, il était mort, il ne respirait plus._

 _\- Non, mon petit cœur, tu ne peux pas rester avec nous, pas encore._

 _Quand elle le relâcha enfin, son regard était brumeux, mais elle souriait. Elle prit son visage en coupe et le cœur de Harry se serra en constatant que sa mère, la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, était plus petite que lui de quelques centimètres, alors qu'il n'était déjà pas très grand au départ. Cette constatation lui... Lui brisait le cœur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la regarder d'en bas, de constater à quel point elle était immense, ni pouvoir se dire qu'elle était la plus belle maman du monde et la meilleure. Il n'avait jamais pu faire rien de tout cela, et son sourire était autant un coup de poignard dans sa cage thoracique qu'une caresse sur son âme en deuil._

 _\- Nous sommes tellement fiers de toi, mon petit cœur, dit-elle d'une petite voix._

 _James posa son bras sur ses épaules._

 _\- Plus que fier, d'ailleurs, dit-il doucement. Tu es devenu un grand et fier jeune homme, fort et robuste, foncièrement bon et bienveillant._

 _\- Malgré l'enfance plus que désagréable que tu as eue dans ma famille... Je suis désolé à propos de ça, soupira Lily._

 _Harry secoua la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse._

 _\- Dites pas ça... C'est pas... C'est pas grave, c'est pas important, marmonna-t-il difficilement._

 _\- Si, ça l'est, gronda James en fixant son fils, l'œil grave. Mais malgré tout cela, regarde ce que tu es devenu... On ne pouvait pas plus être fier de toi._

 _\- Mais vous n'êtes pas là, murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête._

 _Un silence lourd tomba entre cette famille plus que brisée. La mère de Harry haleta un sanglot et se blottit contre son bébé devenu bien grand. Le cœur de Harry se brisa un peu plus._

 _\- C'est pas... je ne vous en veux pas, hein. Je ... Je ne vous en veux plus en tout cas, avoua-t-il. Parce que maintenant, je sais ce que ça fait d'être dans une guerre... Et vous êtes deux Gryffondors accomplis, je fais la même chose. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire._

 _Son père s'esclaffa._

 _\- Ah ! Du pur jus concentré de rouge et or._

 _Il regarda son enfant avec un sourire plein de tendresse et de fierté. Et un peu de taquinerie aussi._

 _\- Et toi, tu as une pointe d'argent et vert, hm ? S'amusa-t-il._

 _Harry se sentit rougir, mais haussa les épaules._

 _\- Hm... L'argent va très bien avec le rouge. Et l'or va très bien avec le vert, se justifia-t-il._

 _James rit et secoua la tête en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry._

 _\- Je ne dis pas le contraire._

 _Le cœur du Gryffondor s'allégea de nouveau. Ils savaient, et... et ce n'était rien._

 _\- Vous.. vous voyez tout de ce qui se passe en bas ?_

 _Les deux 'adultes' se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête._

 _\- Bien que je n'aime toujours pas Servillus - aoutch !_

 _Lily fusilla son époux du regard en ramenant le coude qu'elle avait enfoncé dans ses côtes contre elle. James ronchonna en se frottant le torse, boudant comme Harry le faisait très souvent. Le jeune homme sourit._

 _\- Bien que James ait quelques différends avec mon meilleur ami... Eh bien, même lui reconnait qu'on lui doit beaucoup._

 _\- C'était quand même un grand connard jusqu'au début de l'année !_

 _\- Il a sauvé ton meilleur ami, gronda Lily en plissant des yeux._

 _\- Ouais, enfin Siri le lui rend bien, dans la sécurité des appartements de ce Serpy !_

 _Lily fit un sourire narquois, et Harry réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas été la meilleure amie d'un Serpentard pendant des années pour rien. Ils avaient fait un cas de conscience partagée, après tout._

 _\- Ça te tue, que ton meilleur ami soit amoureux et heureux, hein ?_

 _\- Duh ! Je suis déjà mort, Lily jolie ! Chantonna James en agitant les bras au-dessus de lui._

 _Et Harry éclata de rire, le coeur gonflé d'un amusement qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de connaître. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lily se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement son front._

 _\- On est si fiers de toi ! Il y a tellement de choses qu'on aimerait te dire, mais par où commencer ? Se lamenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Bah déjà, on t'aime très fort, quoi qu'il arrive, s'exclama James avec un grand sourire._

 _Harry sourit doucement._

 _\- C'est... C'est déjà beaucoup, soupira-t-il d'aise._

 _L'émotion l'étreignait, il se sentait si bien, et Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer cette sensation._

 _\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras face à Voldemort, continua son père en pressant son épaule._

 _\- James, ne parlons pas de ça !_

 _Harry observa sa mère bouleversée._

 _\- Ça fait déjà assez mal comme ça de se dire qu'on n'est pas présent pour notre bébé, je ne veux pas qu'on pense au fait qu'il va devoir faire face à l'autre !_

 _Son fils prit sa main dans les siennes et la leva à ses lèvres pour la baiser._

 _\- Ça fait du bien d'avoir de vos encouragements, maman, sourit-il doucement._

 _Lily écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Harry, perdu, jeta un regard à son père._

 _\- Q-Quoi ?_

 _Lily se mit à pleurer et à rire en même temps, souriant derrière sa main._

 _\- Redis-le moi encore ! Plaida-t-elle et Harry comprit._

 _Il sourit, un peu hésitant._

 _\- Maman ? C'est ça ?_

 _Elle hocha vivement la tête et l'attira de nouveau contre elle._

 _\- Ce que je peux t'aimer, mon lapin !_

 _\- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ! Pesta doucement Harry, et James ricana._

 _\- Ah, cette tendance qu'à Siri..._

 _Les trois se regardèrent en souriant, complices._

 _\- J'aurais tellement aimé que Sirius s'occupe de toi... Soupira James._

 _Harry grimaça._

 _\- On ne peut pas changer le passé..._

 _\- Je pense que c'est ce qui a poussé Siri a accepter aussi vite le jeune Draco auprès de lui, expliqua doucement Lily en caressant le bras de son mari._

 _Le jeune homme les regarda tous deux._

 _\- Vous... Vous voyez Dray, aussi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

 _Sa mère sourit doucement et James tenta de sourire. Le cœur de Harry se serra, mais la rousse, donna un coup de coude dans le torse son époux - encore une fois._

 _\- Ne te fis pas à ton père, je l'aime bien ce gamin, moi, sourit Lily._

 _Harry soupira un peu. Elle se pencha vers lui, complice._

 _\- Il fait juste la tête, parce qu'il est blond. Et les Potter ont toujours été bruns. vous avez une chance sur deux d'avoir des enfants blonds, la même pour les enfants bruns et seulement une chance sur trois d'avoir des petits rouquins. Et ça, ça ne plait pas à ton père, lui susurra-t-elle comme un secret._

 _James renifla et Harry le fixa._

 _\- Mais sinon..._

 _L'ancien chef de famille Potter regarda son fils une seconde et se dégonfla tout de suite, perdant son attitude un peu grognante et sourit._

 _\- Il est pas si mal, pour un ancien Malfoy, ronchonna-t-il pour la forme._

 _Lily secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Pfff, n'importe quoi. Il l'a mauvaise parce qu'au fond, il l'aime bien. Mais ne le reconnaîtra jamais, s'amusa-t-elle._

 _\- Nanananana, singea James en boudant._

 _Harry se mordilla la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Lily poussa doucement son mari en souriant._

 _\- Oh, allez. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est bon pour Harry._

 _Elle reporta son attention sur son enfant en souriant._

 _\- C'est un bon garçon. Un peu... Un peu perdu, certes, mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Et il tient à toi, au moins autant que tu tiens à lui. Il est bon pour toi, répéta-t-elle en caressant sa joue._

 _Le Gryffondor ferma à demi les paupières en pensant à Draco, et sourit._

 _\- Je... Je tiens beaucoup à lui._

 _\- Alors dis-le-lui, on ne le dit jamais assez dans une vie, sourit-elle._

 _\- Ta mère a raison. Comme toujours, rétorqua James._

 _Le visage de ce dernier se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs apparemment, avant qu'il n'observe son fils._

 _\- Hm, quand tu retourneras là-bas, tu pourras... Dire à Remus et Sirius d'arrêter de s'en vouloir ? Et de leur remercier pour ce qu'ils font depuis qu'ils t'ont retrouvé._

 _\- Et la même chose à Severus, d'accord ?_

 _Harry entrouvrit la bouche._

 _\- Mais... Mais déjà ?_

 _James sourit un peu tristement._

 _\- Tu es déjà là depuis un moment. Il faut que tu te laisses guider pour repartir, ou tu resterais ici à jamais._

 _\- Mais c'est bien ici, papa. Je suis avec vous..._

 _Lily caressa sa joue, mais secoua la tête. James embrassa son front, droit sur la cicatrice et Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant._

 _\- Tu dois vivre, mon cœur, soupira Lily._

 _\- Et tu auras des centaines d'histoires à nous raconter quand tu reviendras, comme l'a dit ta mère._

 _Le jeune homme sentit une vague de chaleur l'entourer, mais ses membres devenaient de plus en plus froids._

 _\- On sera toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, murmura James._

 _Et Harry n'eut pas la possibilité de rouvrir les yeux pour les voir une dernière fois avant que son esprit n'explose de douleur._

.*.

Le retour à la réalité ne se fit pas comme il l'aurait pu imaginer, à ouvrir les yeux et redresser la tête comme sortant d'un cauchemar, ou sortant de l'eau. Ce fut plutôt comme si son corps n'était plus que du liquide tiède et agréable, qui se solidifiait peu à peu alors que son esprit se reconnectait à chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était douloureux. C'était... Incommodant, certes ; mais ce n'était pas douloureux en lui-même. C'était même plutôt doux, lent et supportable. Son esprit revenait à lui, et plus il reprenait conscience avec son corps, plus quelques douleurs s'éveillaient - ou plutôt, en avait-il enfin conscience.

Quand il sentit enfin son corps dans sa totalité, il réalisa que sa poitrine lui faisait mal, ses membres étaient lourds et courbaturés, ses veines le brûlaient un peu, plus comme si elles étaient trop petites pour laisser passer le sang qui aurait dû y circuler. Mais c'était une gêne plus qu'une douleur insoutenable.

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de son environnement, si ce n'était qu'il était allongé. Puis les bruits commencèrent à percer le silence, les uns après les autres, forçant le passage dans le coton dans lequel sa tête était plongée jusqu'à ce que ça résonne désagréablement à ses oreilles, prêt à lui percer les tympans.

Un bip électronique, qui rappelait incessamment et douloureusement sa présence. Quelques bruits étouffés, bien plus loin, et un bruit de... De plastique, quelque chose comme ça. Sa vue lui faisait encore défaut, tout flou que c'était, et il gémit d'inconfort. Ce n'était même pas à cause de la lumière, c'était même plutôt tamisé.

\- Harry ?!

La voix de Sirius claqua près de son oreille et le jeune homme plissa des paupières.

\- Si...

Sa gorge était comme gonflée, aucun son ne semblait vouloir en sortir. Sa bouche était sèche, comme pleine de sable. On s'activa au-dessus de lui et très vite, le jeune homme reconnu son parrain penche au-dessus de son lit, et Sirius posa ses lunettes sur son nez. Il se pencha et appuya sur un bouton avant d'offrir un sourire tremblant à son filleul, le regard brillant et humide.

\- Hey... Comment tu... Comment tu vas ? Comment tu te sens ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, de plus en plus conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- S... Soif, réussit-il à soupirer.

\- Oui, oui, bien entendu, je reviens, murmura doucement Sirius.

Il quitta son champ de vision et Harry déglutit en entendant des bruits de verre à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il y eut aussi des murmures, trop bas pour qu'il ne puisse entendre véritablement, et très vite, Sirius fut de retour avec un verre d'eau dont il glissa la paille dans sa bouche.

\- Prends ton temps, vas-y doucement, ne va pas te noyer, lui murmura doucement son parrain.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, mais l'eau le désaltéra et il soupira d'aise quand Sirius repoussa le verre.

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête alors que Severus se penchait sur lui, passant sa baguette au-dessus de son corps, le bout brillant d'une lueur rosâtre. Le professeur des potions, le visage plissé et grave jusqu'alors, se détendit considérablement alors que son sort de diagnostic prenait fin. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son élève, qui commençait à bouger sous les draps pour reprendre possession de son corps encore engourdi.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit-il, visiblement soucieux.

Harry réussit à s'humidifier les lèvres en se redressant.

\- Je... suis encore un peu vaseux...

Il leva la main pour tendre les doigts vers la table de nuit, et Sirius porta de nouveau son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le Gryffondor vit dans un coin de la pièce Remus qui dormait toujours, très mal installé sur un des sièges d'hôpital. Deux autres sièges, collés l'un à l'autre, avaient dû accueillir Sirius et Severus le temps que... que...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit Harry d'une voix beaucoup plus claire.

Il était enfin alerte et réalisait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient arrivés peu avant midi à l'hôpital, mais il faisait sombre derrière les stores tirés et si Remus dormait, c'était que Sirius et Severus l'avaient fait aussi.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser plus de questions, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Samatha et l'infirmière. Les deux femmes sourirent en le voyant et la mère de Dean se rapprocha.

\- Eh bien Harry, contente de te voir de nouveau parmi nous, sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme répondit à son sourire, un peu hésitant. Severus s'écarta pour les laisser les deux femmes s'approcher pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

\- Est ce que...

Il frissonnant alors que l'infirmière vérifiait ses constantes.

\- Est ce que ça a fonctionné ? S'enquit il.

\- Ça, on ne peut pas encore le savoir, Dumbledore nous le dira tout à l'heure quand il arrivera, ils du retourner à l'école.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- ... combien de temps ?

Severus grimaça, Sirius ferma douloureusement les yeux et Samantha sourit d'une manière indulgente.

\- Ton cœur s'est arrêté pendant trois minutes et quarante-huit secondes, nous avons eu énormément de mal à te faire revenir, Harry. Et tu ne t'es pas réveillé tout de suite, tu as passé...

Elle regarda sa montre.

\- Dix neuf heures et quarante trois minutes dans le coma, dit elle doucement.

Harry eut du mal à déglutir.

\- Whoo... Euh... D'accord... Mais... Mais ça va mieux maintenant, non ?

Samantha sourit.

\- Oui maintenant tout va bien. Tes constantes sont bonnes, je te ferais tout à l'heure un check up plus approfondi, mais tu es lucide, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de séquelles. Comment te sens-tu ? Réellement, qu'est ce que tu sens ?

Le jeune homme inspira doucement et se concentra. Il bougea un peu chacun de ses membres, vérifiant qu'il sentait tout ; il ferma ensuite les yeux pour plonger en Transe et soupira de soulagement en arrivant de nouveau dans sa chambre d'enfance, celle qu'il avait durant la première année de sa vie. Il n'avait pas encore bien rangé son esprit, alors il avait gardé l'apparence de cette chambre, qui le sécurisait et le calmait. Il vérifia ensuite ses protections d'occlumentie, qu'il du renforcer un peu. Et sa magie chantait doucement dans ses veines.

Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

\- Je me sens bien. Un peu... Fatigué et engourdit, mais ça se dissous peu à peu.

\- Ta magie ? S'enquit Severus.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Tout va bien.

Sirius se rapprocha et lui prit la main.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? J'ai cru te perdre...

\- Désolé, Siri, grimaça le jeune homme en se frottant le front.

Sirius secoua la tête en souriant et raffermit sa prise sur sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose qui t'aurait empêché de revenir ?

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Hm... Non, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je sais juste que...

Il ferma à demi les paupières et sourit doucement.

\- Je me sens bien, comme... enfin apaisé.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Mais mise à part ça, le trou noir.

S'il s'était passé quelque chose durant ces quelques heures de coma, c'était totalement parti désormais. Peut-être cela reviendra-t-il avec le temps, qui sait ?

Pour l'instant, Harry se sentait plus que bien et n'avait qu'une seule envie, se reposer dans les bras de son amant.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** (55) : ( La réponse n'est pas venue, en fait xD ) Mais pourquoi on appelle pas ça Harryco, déjà ? xD Je trouve ça trop cool !

Ouiii, séance ciné ! \O/ Je suis contente de ce j'ai trouvé, oui xD *chantonne* ( On est tous un peu Draco au fond :D ) - Oui, merci Dean ! Aha ! Je trouve pas ça super simple non plus x)

Exactement ! u_u *s'assied pour protéger ses fesses* D'uh. AH ! Adopter des petits humains avec des bouts de chaires qui bougent partout, des trucs appelés bras et jambes... oui, on verra ça quand je serais ménoposé, ok ? :p Pleins de poutoux ! ;)

* * *

 _Tadaaaaa ! \O/ Bref. Ça vous a plus ? Ce n'était pas trop... hm, triste ?_

 _On s'approche de la fin, on s'approche de la fin !_

 _Je vous embrasse et vais essayer de récupérer mon retard dans les reviews ^^_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	58. Chapter 58

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Drarry~

 **RATING** **:** Ma, parce que c'est Caliente mes loulous ~

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est trooop cool -w-

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 58 -**

Harry était resté dans ce lit d'hôpital pendant encore plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne les rejoindre. Severus lui avait envoyé un mot pour lui dire que Harry s'était réveillé, mais le Directeur n'avait pas pu se déplacer – ce qui avait visiblement inquiété les adultes. Mais quand le vieux sorcier était rentré dans la chambre de l'hôpital avec un sourire sur le visage, observant Harry avec toute la fierté et le soulagement du monde, le jeune homme avait senti le dernier poids qui enserrait son torse s'envoler. Le sorcier avait posé la carte des horcruxes sur le lit du jeune homme, la carte tournée vers lui, et Harry avait fermé les yeux pour s'éviter d'éclater en sanglots.

Il n'y avait plus son nom sur cette carte honnie. Il ne restait plus que la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, à Gringotts, Voldemort, point qui ne cessait de sauter d'un bout à l'autre de la carte de l'Angleterre, sûrement sous un sort de dissimulation, et enfin, Nagini.

Il en était débarrassé. Il n'était plus un horcruxe, il était libre, enfin !

Samatha avait préféré gardé le jeune homme jusqu'au repas du midi à l'hôpital, pour être sûr que tout allait bien mais Harry n'avait aucune séquelle.

Il était libre, définitivement libre.

.

Souriant, le jeune homme pénétra la Grande Salle alors que le repas touchait presque à sa fin. Son regard balaya la pièce et il sentit son cœur s'emballer en croisant le regard soulagé de Draco, qui le fixait de la table des Serpentards. Il lui donna un petit sourire discret avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles, où étaient tranquillement installés Neville et Luna – Ron et Hermione étaient à la table des Gryffondors avec Ginny et Dean.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse s'installer à la table, Luna sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta sur lui pour se pendre à son cou, le serrant très fort contre elle. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et referma ses bras autour de son corps.

\- Luny ? S'enquit-il à voix basse, surpris.

Il la sentit sourire dans son cou et elle soupira.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, Harry, chantonna-t-elle en se détachant enfin, lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

Harry plissa des yeux puis sourit avec tendresse.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois au courant…

\- Mais je ne suis au courant de rien, sourit-elle, malicieuse.

Son regard s'embruma un peu alors qu'elle perdait pied avec la réalité.

\- Il y a juste… Il n'y a juste plus cette… cette aura noire autour de ta tête. Les Joncheruines ne seront plus jamais à tes trousses, et c'est un véritable soulagement.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Il se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, certes, mais avoir la… confirmation (?) par Luna et ses sens ultra sensibles… C'était juste parfait, la dernière chose qui lui manquait pour vivre véritablement. Il allait pouvoir enfin vivre, pleinement. Et avec Draco.

Il devait d'ailleurs peut-être lui expliquer la situation...

Harry ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, il fallait qu'il le partage à quelqu'un, il devait le partager avec son amant.

Luna se détacha de lui avec un grand sourire et l'attrapa par la main pour le guider jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles. Elle lui dit de faire le tour et Harry s'installa en face d'elle. La jeune femme remplit rapidement son assiette, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et elle le fixa, l'air de dire " _Tu manges, tout de suite._ "

Harry sourit doucement et obéit. À côté de Luna, Neville lui souriait doucement.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il. On ne t'a pas vu depuis vendredi soir.

Le jeune Gryffondor, la fourchette à mi-chemin vers sa bouche, s'apprêta à répondre mais Luna l'empêcha en se penchant vers Neville pour lui picorer la joue.

\- Laisse-le manger, Nev chéri.

Harry cligna des yeux en observant Neville rougir doucement et détourner le regard. Le Survivant baissa les yeux vers son assiette pour cacher son sourire et se mit à manger - voire même engloutir son assiette. En fait, il était assez... il était totalement affamé. Peut-être était-ce un après coup de son coma.

Il s'arrêta de manger, le regard dans le vide.

Hm... Il était tombé dans le coma, par Merlin. Et il ne le réalisait seulement... C'était quelque chose tout de même, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Son regard glissa vers la table des Serpentards, où Draco et Blaise discutaient, son amant lui lançant quelques regards de temps en temps. Et quand leurs regards se croisaient, celui de Draco s'illuminait, même à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, Harry le voyait ; et le Gryffondor souriait franchement, juste heureux de pouvoir le voir.

Il réalisait seulement qu'il aurait peut-être dû en parler à plus de gens, ou tout du moins à Draco, Ron et Hermione. Parce qu'il aurait pu ne pas s'en sortir, ils auraient pu ne pas pouvoir faire redemander son cœur, il aurait pu rester dans le coma, et égoïstement, Harry avait laissé la lourde tache à Sirius d'aller les voir pour leur expliquer la situation.

Il avait été égoïste, plus qu'égoïste en fait. Il avait été... Mauvais, vil et bas, il avait fui, il ne voulait pas... Enfin, il avait eu peur. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs regards tristes, il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux, il ne voulait pas...

Harry se secoua. C'était trop tard de penser à tout cela de toute manière. Alors la gorge serrée, le jeune homme baissa de nouveau le regard sur son assiette pour manger sans apercevoir le regard suspicieux et inquiet de Draco, qui l'avait observé durant toute sa réalisation.

.*.

Neville lui avait raconté à mi-mot ce qui s'était passé durant cette journée entière où il était parti : Hermione avait terminé de faire les groupes d'élèves et de choisir les aînés qui allaient s'occuper d'eux. Elle avait aussi fait une liste non exhaustive des endroits qui pourraient leur servir pour point de chute durant l'évacuation.

Dumbledore avait plus qu'apprécié cette idée, et le groupe était encore plus motivé pour mettre en place le plan d'évacuation de Neville.

Le Gryffondor était vraiment très prudent. Même à la table des Serdaigles - qui, avec des raccourcis trop rapides, pouvait être considéré comme une table 'de la lumière' -, il parlait en code, que seuls Harry et Luna pouvaient comprendre.

Hermione attendait juste l'aval de Harry et de Neville pour pouvoir aller voir les personnes concernées par leur idée d'évacuation.

Harry mangea rapidement, assez rapidement pour être en train de mâcher sa dernière bouchée quand le dessert arriva sur les tables ; Ainsi qu'un Serpentard qui fusilla du regard le Serdaigle assit à la gauche de Harry pour se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

\- Potter, susurra-t-il.

Sous la table, sa main caressa doucement sa cuisse pour lui dire bonjour, et Harry sourit.

\- Malfoy.

\- Tu as manqué à la Belette et Miss-je-sais-tout, hier, continua-t-il de susurrer en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, un micro sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es sérieux, soupira-t-il, amusé.

Draco renifla et se servit une part de flan.

\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Potter, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Le Gryffondor secoua doucement la tête et se servit quelques fruits, commençant une conversation avec Luna sur les tellières aux représentations animés, tandis que Draco et Neville se mettaient à parler de plantes.

Harry sentait la cuisse de Draco agréablement pressée contre la sienne, chaude et ferme, présence réconfortante à ses côtés. Harry ferma à demi les paupières tout le temps du repas, souriant doucement - simplement heureux de pouvoir être contre lui.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de saluer Hermione et Ron de loin, que Draco l'attrapait déjà par le poignet pour le tirer à sa suite.

\- Bon, on se voit demain ! Cria le Gryffondor sans pouvoir se défaire de son sourire.

Il n'allait pas résister, il n'allait pas l'empêcher de l'embarquer - il ne voulait pas, par Merlin ! Après tout, il voulait être avec lui, il avait besoin d'être avec lui, de sa présence.

.

Quand le tableau de leurs appartements se referma sur eux, le Serpentard plaqua doucement Harry contre le mur pour l'embrasser, et le jeune homme soupira d'aise contre ses lèvres, prisonnier entre son corps et le mur.

\- Salut toi, murmura Draco en faisant glisser son nez contre le sien.

Le cœur du jeune homme tressauta et il sourit encore plus en l'enlaçant, croisant ses bras dans son cou.

\- Hey...

Il sentit Draco sourire contre ses lèvres, les picorant doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés contre le mur, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre avec toute la tendresse dont ils étaient capables, mais qu'ils ne reconnaitraient jamais.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? S'enquit enfin le Serpentard, au terme de longues minutes à se ... eh bien, câliner contre un mur.

Harry rouvrit les yeux - il s'était blotti dans le cou du Serpentard, glissant doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque dans un geste de réconfort.

Le Gyrffondor se détacha pour lui offrir un petit sourire. Mais Draco vit au delà de sa façade car il le guida dans le salon pour s'y installer, incitant Harry à en faire de même avec un regard. Le jeune homme l'observa le temps d'un instant, avant de s'installer sur le canapé, le même que son petit ami, le dos contre l'accoudoir, une jambe ramenée contre lui et l'autre pendant dans le vide.

Draco croisa les jambes et déposa ses doigts sous son menton, le coude sur l'accoudoir pour le regarder. Harry esquissa un sourire en l'observant un instant. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

Harry ferma alors les yeux un instant puis soupira.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est qu'un horcruxe ? Demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

.*.

Draco était silencieux et Harry déglutit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Hm... Malfoy ? Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix. Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et Harry se mordit la lèvre en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Tu étais... Commença Draco.

Le jeune homme s'humidifa les lèvres et le regarda enfin. Harry haleta quand il vit le regard blessé du Serpentard qu'il cacha derrière une grimace dédaigneuse, se levant pour éviter de le fixer.

\- Tu étais condamné et tu t'es... tué pour le plus grand bien, sans rien dire à personne.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse en marchant dans la pièce, s'arrêtant devant la cheminée.

\- J'ai bien résumé la situation ? Grogna-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- C'est... C'est exactement ça, répondit-il.

Le Gryffondor observa son dos et se redressa pour se rapprocher.

\- Écoute, je-

\- Tu étais en train de mourir, et tu n'as rien dit à personne, déclara Draco d'une voix froide.

Le Gryffondor sentit sa poitrine se serrer et il grimaça. Il se glissa derrière lui et posa sa main dans son dos, entre ses deux omoplates.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer là-dedans, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Draco se retourna, le visage froid et les yeux tout aussi glaciaux, et Harry se mordit la lèvre, sachant parfaitement qu'il était blessé. Et ça le blessait de le blesser.

\- Draco-

\- Que tu ne me dises rien, je comprends encore. Mais que tu ne dises rien à Hermione ou Weasley, ça me dépasse ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu étais resté mort hier, hein ?! Réussit-il à dire clairement avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Le Gryffondor ne réagit pas plus que cela et l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. Draco résista quelques instants, essayant même de le repousser avant d'abandonner et de le serrer contre lui en retour. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Harry lui murmura des excuses à son oreille, presque sans queue ni tête. Une partie de son esprit était tout de même soulagée : Il n'était pas en colère. Quelques jours plus tôt, si Draco avait eu la même réaction, Harry aurait répliqué tout aussi violemment, et ça aurait terminé en dispute, voire même physique. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il avait l'esprit plus clair, et surtout cette colère qui n'était pas la sienne n'était plus là.

Alors il ne fit qu'accepter l'étreinte étouffante de Draco sans rien dire, si ce n'était qu'apprécier sa protection.

\- J'étais inquiet, mais je ne voulais pas vous impliquer, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, que vous angoissiez pour rien...

\- Pour rien ?! S'exclama Draco contre son épaule.

Harry l'empêcha de s'écarter en resserrant sa prise autour de lui.

\- Tu vois, c'est juste pour ça...

\- Tu as été égoïste !

Le jeune homme laissa un petit silence s'installer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il doucement.

Il ferma les yeux et caressa doucement sa nuque d'une main tendre.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien mais se détacha juste un peu. Harry rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Draco avait de nouveau laissé tomber le masque et l'observait d'un air presque désespéré. Harry lui sourit doucement et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

\- Ne me refais plus un coup pareil, Potty. Ou je te jure que je te tue moi-même, gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Gryffondor rit un peu et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Draco ne lui refusa pas son baiser, bien au contraire - faisant doucement glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant que sa prise autour de ses hanches ne se resserrât. Doucement, le baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus chaud, de plus profond mais néanmoins plus tendre. Harry lâcha un petit gémissement quand Draco glissa ses mains contre ses hanches jusqu'à agripper ses fesses, pour le presser un peu plus contre lui. Le Gryffondor sourit un instant dans le baiser en sentant le début de son érection se presser contre la sienne. Draco quitta ses lèvres pour glisser son nez dans son cou, prenant sa peau entre ses dents et Harry ferma les yeux. Il soupira d'aise en passant une main dans ses cheveux, pressant son visage contre son cou et bougea doucement des hanches contre celle de Draco.

Ce dernier, le tenant toujours étroitement contre lui, le poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que Harry tombe sur le canapé. Le Gryffondor se lécha les lèvres alors que Draco le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, le regard plein de désir et très sérieux. Le Serpentard se rapprocha doucement et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Harry, qui le réceptionna pour le serrer de nouveau contre lui. Leurs hanches se retrouvèrent et Draco agrippa ses cheveux tout en prenant possession de sa bouche, cambré contre Harry.

Le jeune homme gémit et passa ses mains sous le haut de son amant pour dessiner le creux de ses reins du bout des doigts, sa peau chaude sous sa paume et ce fut au tour de Draco de gémir dans sa bouche. Le blond se pressa un peu plus contre Harry.

Il rouvrit un œil brumeux pour observer le visage haletant de Draco au-dessus de lui.

\- Et si on allait dans ta chambre, hm ? S'enquit le Gryffondor à mi-voix.

Draco sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

.

Ce fut Harry qui poussa Draco entre les draps cette fois-ci.

Le Gryffondor observa son amant avec un regard affamé, ses yeux glissant le long de son corps. Avec un sourire taquin, Draco fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa peau, doucement. Il remonta son pull et sa chemise, découvrant une bande de peau alléchante tout en écartant les jambes en une invitation plus qu'explicite. Avec minutie, le Serpentard se débarrassa de son haut pour caresser son torse en ne quittant pas des yeux le petit Harry Potter, qui l'observait en se léchant les lèvres. Mais le Gryffondor resta là à l'observer, se gorgeant de cette vue magnifique et Draco sourit un peu plus.

Harry délaissa enfin lui-même son haut et grimpa sur le lit, se glissant jusqu'à être au-dessus de Draco. Ce dernier souriait doucement, le visage si ouvert quand il était avec Harry - et ce dernier resta quelques instants là, à juste l'observer, appuyé sur ses coudes au-dessus de lui. Son amant haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit simplement et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Draco passa ses bras dans son dos pour caresser ses omoplates avant de faire glisser ses mains sous son pantalon et caresser ses fesses. Harry soupira dans sa bouche et se pencha contre lui pour presser doucement ses hanches contre les siennes. Draco gémit.

Le Gryffondor se redressa et partit embrasser sa gorge tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses mains le long de son corps, dessinant ses muscles formés grâce au quidditch de la pulpe de ses doigts, jusqu'à déboutonner son pantalon. Il s'assit sur les talons pour l'en débarrasser puis se pencha pour embrasser la hanche qui sortait du boxer noir, avant de serpenter un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Draco, en faisant un arrêt sur un téton pointant pour l'embrasser avec dévotion.

Le Serpentard se tordit un instant entre les draps, retenant un rire - Draco était chatouilleux, par Merlin - et attrapa la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser, se cambrant pour frotter son entrejambe contre la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Harry. Ce dernier sourit et mordilla sa lèvre tandis que Draco passait ses mains sous son pantalon pour l'en débarrasser. Tous deux désormais en uniques sous-vêtements, les deux jeunes gens se caressèrent avec passion, les mains brulantes, réchauffant les draps avec des sourires. Harry s'était allongé à côté de Draco pour le tenir contre lui, les mains baladeuses qui n'avaient que faire du bout de tissus qui couvrait encore le Serpentard. D'ailleurs, ce dernier disparu très vite et Harry sourit malicieusement quand Draco soupira de plaisir alors que le Gryffondor attrapait son érection.

Harry se détacha de lui sans pour autant lâcher son membre et chevaucha ses jambes en souriant. Draco rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer, les pommettes rougies et les lèvres gonflées. Le Gryffondor lui offrit un clin d'œil taquin tout en se baissant pour embrasser le membre qu'il caressait. Draco souffla doucement et se laissa aller entre les draps en soupirant d'aise, le sourire d'un chat bien content sur les lèvres. Quelquefois, dans sa tête, Harry l'appelait Cheshire, parce que ça lui allait parfaitement. Et quand Draco gémissait dans un souffle alors que Harry le prenait un peu plus en bouche, bruit qu'il faisait à chaque fois que Harry s'occupait de lui, le Gryffondor se gonflait d'orgueil, parce que c'était lui, et seulement lui qui arrivait à arracher de tels bruits au Serpentard. Ce qu'il pouvait être fier.

La main de Draco glissa dans ses cheveux pour gratter son crâne alors que le jeune homme ondulait sous lui, totalement abandonné aux bons soins du Gryffondor. Ce dernier ferma à demi les paupières en pressant sa main contre son propre membre douloureux, enfonçant son nez dans les quelques poils épars sur le pubis de Draco et embrassant la base de son membre. Il haleta quelques instants contre sa peau puis releva la tête.

\- J'ai besoin... Dray, j'ai besoin de toi. En moi. Tout de suite, réussit-il à marmonner - Hm, il était très fier de lui !

Le Serpentard rouvrit les yeux leva la tête.

\- Hein ?

Disparu le fier et pompeux Serpy, arrachant un sourire humide à Harry.

\- Reprend pied avec la réalité. Je veux que tu me prennes, maintenant, s'amusa-t-il.

Draco cligna des yeux et déglutit, le regard brumeux, tandis que dans la main de Harry, son érection tressautait. Le Gryffondor sourit et embrassa son membre.

\- Quoi, c'est surprenant ? Susurra-t-il contre sa peau, soufflant contre son érection.

Draco fronça les sourcils, se mordillant la lèvre. Il la relâcha et sa peau encore rougie attira l'attention de Harry le temps d'un instant trop long.

\- Je pensais juste que... Enfin, je m'étais fait à l'idée que...

Oh, le Grand Draco Malfoy Black qui perdait ses mots, c'était magique. Ils n'avaient pas encore... Eh bien, ils n'avaient pas encore essayé la pénétration. Des branlettes dans les couloirs sombres, oui, des fellations et des caresses poussées entre les draps, bien entendu - mais pas de pénétration à proprement dite. Harry se redressa un peu, les sourcils froncés et un peu déçu.

\- Quoi, tu ... Tu ne veux pas ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu déconnes ?! A poil, sur l'ventre, maintenant, idiot de Gryffondor !

Le Serpentard se redressa pour attraper son poignet et le tirer pour le faire tomber sur lui. Harry éclata de rire, rapidement étouffé par le blond qui lui ravagea la bouche d'un baiser.

Draco le fit basculer sur le côté avant de grimper sur ses hanches, continuant de l'embrasser en le caressant doucement, son érection pressée contre sa hanche.

\- Alors, comment tu veux faire ça ? Murmura Draco contre ses lèvres, tout sourire.

\- Euh... Surprends-moi ? S'amusa Harry avec un sourire.

Le Serpentard se redressa de toute sa hauteur, assit sur ses hanches - et l'érection de Harry pressée entre ses fesses, et le Gryffondor avait vraiment du mal à réfléchir, en cet instant - ses mains posées sur son ventre et l'air très sérieux.

\- Hmm... C'est un défi à ma taille, déclara-t-il de sa voix... Eh bien, de sa voix de petit connard d'avant.

Harry eut à peine le temps de sourire que Draco bougeait pour retirer son sous-vêtement d'un geste un peu brusque. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'attraper ses hanches pour le pousser doucement et l'inviter à rouler sur le ventre. Le Gryffondor se sentit rougir et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller alors que Draco grimpait sur son dos, embrassant l'arrière de son oreille puis mordilla son lobe. Harry soupira de plaisir et ferma les yeux quand Draco glissa ses mains dans son dos pour commencer doucement à le masser.

Le Gryffondor, son membre emprisonné entre le matelas et son ventre, soupira d'aise en se détendant alors que Draco enfonçait ses doigts dans sa peau, déliant ses muscles et le rendant presque amorphe. Si son érection n'était pas douloureuse, il aurait presque pu s'endormir. Et puis, le massage se fit plus sensuel, et quand Draco se pencha au bord du lit pour récupérer sa baguette accrochée à son pantalon pour murmurer un sort et que Harry sentit une fraicheur inhabituelle et plus qu'agréable envelopper son bas-ventre, le Gryffondor haleta un gémissement un peu trop... fort.

\- Par merlin, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Draco, et je n'ai encore rien fait, murmura le Serpentard contre son oreille, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Harry rit doucement contre l'oreiller et frissonna alors que Draco faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de sa nuque, descendant tout doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour embrasser le creux de ses reins. Il rouvrit les yeux et inspira doucement quand Draco attrapa ses fesses pour les écarter et déposer un baiser sur son entrée. Le Gryffondor entrouvrit les lèvres en fermant à demi les yeux, son cerveau se déconnectant totalement de la réalité quand le Serpentard appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre lui.

Le jeune homme s'abandonna totalement aux bons soins de Draco, soupirant et frissonnant alors que sa langue glissait contre lui et s'agitait d'une manière que Harry n'avait jamais pensé être possible, et PAR mErLiiIIiiin...

Sans qu'il ne le réalise, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger en cherchant un peu plus de contact, tant avec la bouche de Draco qu'avec le matelas qui compressait son plaisir. Une douce chaleur s'installa dans son bas ventre et il tendit le cou de plaisir quand les doigts de Draco rejoignirent sa langue pour fouiller doucement en lui, le caressant avec douceur comme jamais personne ne l'avait encore fait. Draco était tellement doux que Harry ne pensa même pas un seul instant à se crisper. Et puis le Serpentard plia ses doigts et frôla ce que Harry savait être sa prostate et ses hantes tressautèrent. Il rouvrit les yeux en glapissant et tourna la tête vers Draco, qui souriait contre sa fesse gauche.

\- C'est bon, tu t'es bien amusé, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne prenait pas plaisir, bien au contraire, mais si Draco continuait comme ça, Harry allait prendre son pied seul en laissant le Serpentard sur le bord de la route. Ce dernier se redressa mais continua de tapoter cette petite boule de nerfs, et Harry haleta quelques instants.

\- Ce que tu peux être impatient, tu es impossible, Harry, murmura doucement le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Heiiiiiiimn, Dray ! Gémit Harry en se cambrant entre ses draps.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, sourit le Serpentard en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

La main de Draco le quitta et Harry grogna le temps d'un instant. Alors qu'il levait les hanches sans pouvoir se contrôler, le Serpentard en profita pour glisser un oreiller sous ses hanches, histoire de le redresser, puis il se plaqua contre son dos, caressant ses hanches.

\- Hm, à moins que tu préfères être à quatre pattes ? S'amusa-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Rétorqua Harry avec un sourire en tournant la tête vers lui.

Draco sourit et embrassa son épaule.

\- Peut-être plus tard, souffla-t-il contre sa peau alors qu'il se pressait contre son entrée.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira alors que ses muscles se contractèrent par réflexe contre l'intrusion, mais il se força à se détendre et le bout du membre de Draco passa enfin son entrée pour glisser en lui. Les mains de Draco agrippèrent un peu plus fermement ses hanches alors qu'il se pressait contre lui, gémissant à son oreille.

\- Tu es incroyable... Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Hary haleta un rire avant de gémir à son tour quand Draco fut totalement enfoui en lui. Le Serpentard resta immobile contre lui, allongé sur son dos, les bras tremblant en retenant son poids. Le Gryffondor bougea des hanches en grognant.

\- Bouge, lui ordonna-t-il doucement.

Draco ricana et mordilla la peau de son cou en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, soupirant doucement.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de me donner des ordres, chéri, s'amusa-t-il le temps d'un instant.

Jusqu'à ce que Harry contracte ses muscles et bouge contre lui pour le faire coulisser. Il le vit serrer des poings et Draco poussa un juron fort peu élégant, le faisant rire. Puis le Serpentard commença les choses vraiment sérieuses, bougeant d'abord doucement contre lui, suivant le rythme de la respiration du jeune homme dans lequel il était parfaitement enfoui. Harry, les bras enserrant son oreiller sous lui, frissonna de plaisir alors que Draco bougeait en lui, comme à sa place, l'encrant encore plus dans la réalité que tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin même. Il était mort presque quatre minutes, il avait passé plusieurs heures dans le coma, il avait eu besoin de Draco, et il l'avait enfin.

Il se sentait si bien.

Le plaisir rampait sous sa peau, son sang battait à ses oreilles, c'était délicieux.

L'odeur du Serpentard l'enveloppait totalement et il le dominait physiquement, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte forte et passionnée dont il aurait eu du mal à se défaire s'il en avait eu envie. Les yeux fermés et bougeant en rythme avec son amant, Harry laissa sa respiration se faire de plus en plus vocale, le plaisir le submergeait par vague de plus en plus chaude. Il bougea tout de même un peu, tordant son torse pour être de profil et Draco en profita pour s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui, l'embrassant précipitamment. Le Gryffondor gémit contre ses lèvres, passant un bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui. Draco appuyait son front contre sa joue, les yeux fermes et la respiration profonde alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus précis.

Puis Harry le sentit lui échapper. Draco se redressa et quitta ses entrailles pour le faire rouler sur le dos, et Harry sourit dans son plaisir en pliant ses jambes sur sa poitrine. Le Serpentard l'observa un instant en se léchant les lèvres, Harry tout offert qu'il était, l'érection suintante fièrement tendue sur son bas ventre.

Draco lui offrit un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus lumineux et Harry sentit son cœur tressauter. Le jeune homme se pencha vers lui, leurs deux érections glissant l'une contre l'autre et Draco l'embrassa, tendrement cette fois-ci, avec une douceur qui arracha un gémissement doux au Gryffondor. Doucement, Draco attrapa la jambe de Harry pour la soulever sans cesser de l'embrasser avec tendresse - le Gryffondor bougea avec lui, l'invitant à revenir en lui en appuyant son talon dans le dos du Serpentard. Harry souleva ses hanches pour aider Draco à y glisser un oreiller.

Le Serpentard caressa du bout d'un doigt taquin son entrée lubrifiée du sort et détendue par ses précédents vas et vient. Harry trembla contre lui, d'impatience et de plaisir. Draco se plongea enfin en lui d'un mouvement souple, avec lenteur et volupté, et Harry gémit doucement. L'angle était bien différent, Draco ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres et les jambes du Gryffondor compressaient son torse, et c'était 'bon'. Incroyablement bon.

Les touches taquines et légères du Serpentard sur son membre sensible le firent haleter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Il jouit en étouffant un cri, sans voir le sourire tremblant de Draco, qui avait déployé toute sa concentration pour le faire venir avant lui. Non, il ne vit rien de tout cela, alors que ses barrières vacillaient, le laissant être submergé non pas par les pensées claires du Serpentard, mais par ses sensations ; et un mot, un seul : 'Magnifique'.

Il ne sentit pas non plus son amant perdre le contrôle et s'enterrer une dernière fois en lui avec un brusque coup de reins pour venir, Harry le tint juste serré contre lui.

.

Tremblant, les deux jeunes gens prirent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle, le visage du Serpentard enfoui dans le cou de son amant, ce dernier caressant son dos et ses cheveux d'une main douce. Les gestes rendus lents par l'orgasme et les membres fatigués, Draco réussit tout de même à se retirer du corps de Harry, qui geignit un instant sous la perte - il aurait vraiment bien gardé le Serpentard en lui encore longtemps, c'était agréable. Le blond ricana et déposa un léger baiser sur son menton avant de récupérer sa baguette et faire un sort rapide qui les rafraichit tous deux.

Le Gryffondor bailla un instant et s'étira, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres. Il chercha à tâtons son amant, trop engourdi pour rouvrir les yeux. Draco rit au-dessus de lui et se réinstalla tout contre son corps, permettant à Harry de l'enlacer.

\- Eh bien, par Merlin, murmura le Serpentard. C'était... Surprenant.

Harry rit, trop d'émotions, d'euphorie et autre hystérie post orgasmique le rendant fébrile. Draco l'accompagna, un peu plus discrètement.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** (56) : Eh oui ! Plus que quatre chapitres ! ... Qu'est-ce que je vais vous poster après, moi ? Irk, faut que je trouve une bêta pour mon projet suivant ultra gros... En effet que c'est risqué, mais Harry ne pense pas à ce genre de chose. Il est... il est impulsif, trop paniqué, etc. Il veut s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

 **Flo** (57) : Je suis gentille .w. Oui, une petite scène avec les parents... Me demande pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, j'en sais rien u_u Il va s'en rappeler, dans quelques années, ne t'inquiète pas :P ( J'avoue que si j'adoptais un enfant à chaque fois que je mettais un petit ou une petite dans une histoire... J'aurais déjà ouvert un orphelinat. )

* * *

 _Du caliente ! Et ça s'engueule un peu. Mais ça se caliente un peu après ;) Ça vous a plus ?_

 _Aujourd'hui, je réponds aux reviews - Et j'avance mes chapitres sur un autre projet, eeeet je corrige tout un tas de chapitres du panda original ! ^^_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	59. Chapter 59

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Draaaarry~ Et quelques autres couples - c'est bien de le préciser à quoi, trois chapitres de la fin ?

 **RATING** **:** Ma, parce qu'il y a du SESSE ! ( et des fesses )

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est trooop cool -w-

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **59** **-**

Hermione fixa son meilleur ami d'un air éteint. Le Gryffondor, pâle, attendait la sentence comme un condamné à mort. À côté d'elle, Ron rit nerveusement en se redressant dans son siège.

\- Tu... Ah, c'est une blague ? S'enquit le dernier fils Weasley.

Harry déglutit et secoua lentement la tête.

Le sexe, c'était bien. Mais Draco, une fois que le plaisir s'était dissipé, l'avait tout de même réprimandé pour cette histoire d'horcruxe. Parce qu'il avait eu peur, comprendre que Harry avait gardé cette information pour lui, n'ayant à aucun moment voulu les en tenir informés, et qu'il aurait pu mourir sans que personne ne le sache et ne soit présent pour lui...

Il l'avait secoué et lui avait dit d'aller rapidement tout expliquer à ses deux amis, sous peine qu'il trouve quelque chose pour lui faire regretter de leur avoir caché son état.

Alors Draco avait veillé à être hors des appartements en cette fin d'après-midi de dimanche, que Harry puisse discuter tranquillement avec ses amis.

Maintenant, le Gryffondor le regrettait. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de support. Harry déglutit.

\- Non Ron, dit-il doucement.

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. Harry le regarda faire, évitant le regard effaré de Ron sur lui.

\- Tu avais... Un bout d'âme de Voldemort en toi... Depuis des années ?

\- Sûrement depuis le soir d'halloween, acquiesça le jeune homme. Mais plus maintenant, je m'en suis débarrassé samedi matin.

\- En mourant ! Cria soudainement Hermione en se tournant enfin vers les deux garçons.

Harry grimaça.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ? Depuis quand Draco le sait ! _DEPUIS QUAND, TOI TU LE SAIS_?!

Le Gryffondor grimaça et se frotta la nuque en soupirant.

\- Je le sais depuis... Depuis que je sors avec Draco. C'est le jour même où je l'ai appris qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Et je ne lui ai dit que tout à l'heure quand je suis rentré. Il a senti que... Que quelque chose s'était passé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? S'inquiéta Ron. Tu n'as plus confiance en nous ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non, non ! Pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais... Je voulais affronter ça seul. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas... Je...

Il grinça des dents.

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai gardé ça pour moi. Peut-être que le fait que vous ne soyez pas au courant vous empêchait de faire semblant. Avec vous, je pouvais faire comme si rien n'avait changé, je...

Harry soupira et se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Le silence tomba sur les appartements pendant un temps. Harry sentit le canapé sur lequel il était assis s'affaisser à côté de lui, et Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule, caressant doucement son dos.

\- Désolé Harry, je n'aurais pas du crier... Soupira-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry soupira à son tour et se redressa pour embrasser la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolé... de ne vous avoir rien dit.

Il réfléchit un instant et grimaça en réalisant que non, ce n'était en fait pas vraiment le cas. Hermione comprit tout à fait, mais n'en fit rien, si ce n'était que faire un sourire. Ron soupira puis se leva pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son meilleur ami, et posa sa main sur son épaule, les sourcils froncés et un sourire conciliant sur les lèvres.

\- Eh bah mon pauvre vieux. Tu ne fais jamais comme tout le monde toi, hein ? S'amusa-t-il.

Harry leva les bras et le pointa du doigt en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Aaaaha ! Tu vois ?! Je ne suis pas tout seul à le dire ! S'exclama-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant un peu plus et secoua la tête, excédée par leur comportement infantile.

.

À l'heure du repas, les trois jeunes firent leur chemin jusqu'à la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigles, à côté de Luna. Ils furent très vite rejoints par un Neville tout sourire.

\- Vous avez vu ? S'enquit-il avec un large sourire.

Luna joua avec sa cuillerée tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione l'observaient sans comprendre.

\- Voir quoi, Nev' ? S'étonna le fils Weasley.

Neville sourit un peu plus et se pencha vers eux.

\- Regardez les tables, dit-il à voix basse.

Les trois amis s'exécutèrent donc, un peu surpris par l'enthousiasme du Gryffondor. Au départ, Harry ne comprit pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Il voyait des groupes d'amis, des têtes qu'il connaissait discuter joyeusement entre elles.

Et puis soudainement, ça lui sauta aux yeux.

Les couleurs.

C'était certes des groupes d'amis qu'il voyait discuter, des groupes d'amis qu'il savait identifier par le groupe d'étude qu'ils avaient mis en place, et c'était des groupes composés d'élèves des quatre maisons, sans distinctions - si ce n'était l'âge. En effet, il voyait d'ici trois Serpentards, un Serdaigle et deux jeunes filles de Poufsouffle, tous de troisième année, demander quelque chose à Ginny, à la table des Gryffondors. Les Poufsouffle avaient accueilli quelques Gryffondors et deux Serdaigle, bien que Harry voyait deux Serpentard de chaque côté de la table, dans deux groupes d'amis différents. Il y avait même une petite première année de Gryffondor en bout de table, protégé par un Poufsouffle et deux Serdaigles, ainsi que trois Serpentard à la table de ces derniers.

Une Gryffondor. À la table des Serpentards !

Hermione haleta.

\- Je n'y crois pas...

Neville hocha précipitamment la tête.

\- J'ai remarqué ça hier soir ! Je voulais voir si ça continuait encore aujourd'hui, et ce midi c'était pire !

\- Pourquoi on n'a rien vu venir ?! S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Le groupe d'étude ! Ramener des petits Serpentard a définitivement brisé les codes de Poudlard ! Ça s'est fait progressivement, dés la première session où ils étaient présents et regardez maintenant ! Sourit Neville de toutes ses dents.

Les jeunes gens s'observèrent avec le même genre de sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'en connais un qui doit tirer la t- commença Harry en se tournant vers la table des Serpentards.

Mais il avait beau regarder, son petit ami n'était nulle part en vue.

\- Hey, vous avez vu Draco ? S'enquit il, les sourcils froncés.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Tu devrais lui mettre une clochette, si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça, railla-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Ron, une clochette ne me servirait à rien pour savoir où il se trouve. Et puis, je ne m'inquiète pas, renifla-t-il. Je... Je me pose juste la question.

Neville cacha un rire dans une toux à sa gauche, et Harry le frappa doucement dans les côtes. Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres en observant elle aussi la table des Serpentard.

\- Hm, sûrement avec Blaise, je ne le vois pas lui non plus, dit-elle doucement.

Ron grogna et les singea.

\- Purée, vous et vos Serpentard, vous n'êtes pas croyable ! Bougonna-t-il.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un petit sourire amusé.

\- Tu devrais te mettre au vert, je suis sûre que ça te plairait, s'amusa Hermione d'une voix susurrante.

\- Oui, Ron. Rejoins-nous du côté obscur de la force ~

Star Wars faisait partit des films que Hermione leur avait montrés la semaine passée, et ça avait trouvé son public, dont Harry et Ron - Bien entendu ! " _\- Tu imagines si ça me faisait ça ? Qu'au final, Voldemort se révélait être mon... Mon grand père ?_ " ; " _\- L'angoisse, mon pote !_ " - .

Ron tira la langue de dégout.

\- Buh, et puis quoi encore ?!

Les jeunes gens rirent de bon cœur.

.

Malheureusement, le repas commença, se déroula, se termina... Et toujours aucun signe de Blaise et encore moins de Draco. Pire : Pansy Parkinson était elle aussi aux abonnés absents.

Dire que Harry était inquiet aurait été un euphémisme comme on n'en avait jamais fait. Des scenarii tous plus violents et pessimistes les uns que les autres se déroulaient sous son crâne et son angoisse déteignait sur Hermione. Ron, Neville et Luna tentaient bien de leur remonter le moral, mais les deux jeunes gens s'en retrouvaient incapables. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas vu, de leurs yeux vu leurs petits amis, ils resteraient dans cet état.

Ils furent sûrement les premiers à quitter la Grande Salle, se retenant tout de même de courir dans les couloirs, mais ils y étaient presque. Sans même se concerter, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc à grandes enjambées vers les appartements de Harry et Draco, baguettes prêtes dès qu'ils auraient la carte du maraudeur en mains.

Sauf qu'en arrivant dans le salon desdits appartements, un tableau hors du commun les attendait.

Dans un canapé, gracieusement installés, Blaise et Draco. Dans celui en face d'eux, raide comme un piquet, Pansy Parkinson.

Harry et Hermione, en parfaite synchronisation, s'arrêtèrent tous deux, assez brutalement pour que Ron, Luna et Neville, qui les suivaient de près, leur rentre presque dedans.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Euuuuuuu-uuuuh ? Termina-t-il en question, les sourcils froncés en observant son amant.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Parkinson déglutissait en ravalant une grimace de mépris. Elle se redressa, plissa son haut et croisa les mains dans son dos.

\- Sur ses entre fêtes, je vous laisse.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, droit vers les nouveaux arrivants et s'arrêta le temps d'un instant.

\- Lord Potter. Consort Longdubat. Sir Weasley. Lady Lovegood. Miss Granger, les salua-t-elle.

Surpris, le silence s'éternisa un instant avant que Harry ne se réveille, presque en même temps que Neville.

\- Lady Parkinson, déclara Harry d'une voix froide, en même temps que Neville la saluait d'une voix timide et hésitante.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et Luna la laissa passer. La Serpentarde quitta les appartements sans un mot de plus, dans un silence pesant et glacial.

Dès que ce fut fait, Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers les Serpentards restants.

\- Quel est _the actual fuckidy fuck_ ?! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Langage, renifla Draco avec un sourire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, outré.

\- Non, mais ne me langage, il y a pas de langage qui tienne ! Sérieusement, c'était quoi ça, Draco ?! Pesta-t-il, mi-énervé, mi-angoissé.

Le blond grimaça et Blaise ricana, comme si le fait que Draco se fasse embrouiller de la sorte était la chose la plus marrante au monde. Sauf que Hermione veillait au grain.

\- C'est ça, marre-toi ! Tu n'es pas mieux loti, Zabini, susurra-t-elle.

Les trois garçons de Gryffondor frissonnèrent de concert, ne connaissant que trop bien la furie glaciale que pouvait être Hermione Granger. Et apparemment, Blaise le savait tout autant, puisqu'il leva les mains devant lui, aussi pâle que sa peau noire pouvait l'être.

\- Mione... Commença-t-il.

\- Ne me Mione pas ! Clama-t-elle, le regard flamboyant.

\- Vous savez, si vous voulez des réponses, peut-être deviez-vous les laisser parler, chantonna Luna en s'avançant.

La jeune Serdaigle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Blaise, qui la regarda s'éloigner, surpris - c'était à peine s'ils s'étaient déjà véritablement parlé - et Draco sourit légèrement quand Luna en fit de même avec lui, s'asseyant par contre à ses côtés.

Harry et Hermione observèrent leurs petits amis suppliants - enfin, les versions Serpentard de la supplication, tout en raffinement et retenue glaciale - puis acquiescèrent mentalement en s'asseyant face à eux. Neville et Ron, comme les arbitres d'un jeu qu'aucun n'avait conscience de jouer, s'assirent en retrait, tous deux dans deux fauteuils.

\- Alors ? Commença Hermione, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Blaise et Draco se jetèrent un regard avant que le premier ne se redresse.

\- Nous étions tranquillement dans la salle commune des Serpentard quand elle est arrivée. Elle a demandé, en tant que futur Lady Parkinson, d'avoir un entretien privé avec le Consort Black, commença-t-il à expliquer.

\- Elle ignore que Potter est l'héritier de Sirius et que je ne suis qu'à la troisième place pour le titre, intervint Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Et ?

Les deux Serpentard se regardèrent en retenant visiblement un soupir.

\- Les us et coutumes veulent que, quand une personne d'une vieille maison comme celle des Parkinson, demande audience à une maison supérieure, comme celle des Black, en se déplaçant en personne, il est de très mauvais goût que de ne pas la recevoir dans l'heure qui suit.

\- Qui se fout du bon goût quand on a affaire à quelqu'un comme elle ? Grogna Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est comme ça, ne pas accepter l'entrevue peut être considéré comme un affront familial, pouvant être lavé par le sang à n'importe quel moment - et mieux vaut ne pas lui donner d'excuse pour me tuer ou tuer Sirius, d'accord ? Répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Gryffondor prit une inspiration puis soupira en hochant la tête.

\- OK... Reconnut-il avec beaucoup de réticence.

\- Toujours est-il que j'ai demandé à ce qu'un tiers sois présent, pour l'un comme pour l'autre - c'est une manière polie de déclarer que l'on n'a aucune confiance en l'autre, expliqua l'ancien Malfoy.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement, mais ne dit rien.

\- Et ? Pressa Hermione, le regard mauvais.

Aucun des deux n'aimait Parkinson, ce n'était pas de leur faute ! Enfin... Non, non ! Ce n'était pas de leur faute, c'était de celle de cette Serpentarde de...

\- Elle a décliné l'offre pour elle-même, mais a accepté la présence de Blaise, expliqua Draco avec un sourire en les voyant agir de la sorte.

\- En bref et clair, parce que je sens que vous commencez à vous énerver, elle veut un marché, termina Blaise.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Hermione ne ricane.

\- Pardon ? Cracha-t-elle, amère.

Harry tirait un peu la même tête, de même que Ron. Neville réfléchissait et Luna jouait avec les cheveux de Draco - ne demandez pas à savoir pourquoi le Serpentard la laissait faire, même lui ne savait pas pourquoi. Blaise se redressa un instant en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle a proposé un marché. Étant donné que Draco est ouvertement contre le Lord Noir... Et que, par association, moi aussi, c'est vers nous qu'elle s'est tournée pour faire son offre - peut-être compte-t-elle aussi sur le fait que nous avons été plus que de simples... connaissances de maison pendant ces dernières années.

\- Non, mais attends, elle veut un marché pour quoi ? S'étonna Ron.

Draco se frotta le menton alors que Luna posait sa tête sur son épaule en souriant.

\- Disons que plus le temps passe, moins elle voit d'intérêt personnel dans l'entreprise de Jedusor. D'après ses dires, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait purifier les sorciers de tout ce qui est impur et retrouver la splendeur passée, en ne gardant que le sang pur.

Harry haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- Et quelle fut sa réalisation ? Parce que pour le moment, je ne vois pas la nouveauté qui pourrait la dégouter de ses idées.

\- Jedusor... Commença Blaise en observant Draco, pas sûr du nom, et son ami blond hocha la tête. Jedusor aurait commencé à parler de se débarrasser de certaines pratiques, qui sont pourtant courantes chez les sorciers, tel que le rituel pour créer un bébé sans besoin de mère porteuse ou les mariages du même sexe. Ce serait des perversions qui nuiraient à notre belle société, grimaça-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Harry ricana.

\- C'est son éducation moldue qui commence à ressortir, railla-t-il.

\- Et du coup, en quoi cela concerne Parkinson ?

Draco ricana en se frottant les mains.

\- Parkinson ne veut pas porter d'enfants. Elle n'aime pas ça, du tout, du tout. Elle veut faire de la politique, être une femme active dans le monde sorcier, et si un jour elle doit donner naissance, elle a toujours dit qu'elle passerait par le bébé chaudron - plus rapide et pratique pour elle. Sauf que le discours de Jedusor laisse sous-entendre que les bonnes dames se doivent de rester à la maison et porter les enfants à terme.

\- Comme elle l'a dit elle-même, elle n'est pas très jolie de visage, son corps est la seule chose qu'elle aime bien chez elle, et elle ne veut surtout pas porter ses enfants.

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent.

\- C'est... égoïste, constata Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les parents qui ont recours aux potions pour des bébés chaudrons ne sont pas de plus mauvais parents que ceux qui le font "naturellement". C'est juste différent. Mais oui, c'est égoïste, peut-être ; et ça ne convient pas à Pansy, expliqua Blaise.

Il jeta un regard à Draco.

\- Tu imagines un tel dragon, femme au foyer ?

\- Elle terminerait par tuer son époux et immoler ses enfants, juste pour avoir le droit à un procès et un peu d'action, soupira ce dernier avec un sourire.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors quoi... ? Elle nous donne des infos et on lui donne les nôtres ? Hors de question, grinça-t-il des dents.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Non, rien de tout cela. Un marché sous forme de contrat, signé. De son côté, elle nous donne le plus d'informations possible, qui pourraient nous servir dans la guerre et du nôtre, on s'arrange pour empêcher Jedusor de prendre le pouvoir et on s'arrange aussi pour lui éviter des représailles quant à sa marque, dès que la guerre sera terminée.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Et... c'est tout ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Et si elle nous donne de fausses informations ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Avec les différentes sources que l'on a, ce sera facile de croiser les informations, déclara Neville en hochant la tête.

\- Justement, on ne gagne pas grand-chose à l'aider, surenchérit Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien, réfléchissant seulement. C'était vrai, bien entendu que c'était vrai. Ils n'avaient surtout aucun moyen de s'assurer qu'elle respecte ses engagements et... Et puis quoi, lui pardonner toutes les atrocités qu'elle ferrait durant la guerre ? Et ils y gagnaient quoi, eux ? Mais d'un autre côté, Harry - en bon Gryffondor - avait tout de même envie de l'aider.

\- S'il y a une attaque sur Poudlard, qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? S'enquit Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Elle ne veut pas prendre part au combat. En gage de sa bonne foi, elle nous a dit qu'elle savait ce qu'on faisait réellement derrière l'excuse du groupe d'étude. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre exactement ce qui en retournait, mais qu'elle avait gardé l'information pour elle - Si Jedusor sait que l'on se prépare pour une attaque sur le château, ce n'est pas par elle qu'il l'a appris. Elle en a fait le serment.

Neville se redressa.

\- Il faudrait que l'on mette tout ça par écrit.

\- Même. Cela ne nous assurera toujours pas de sa bonne foi, commenta Ron.

\- Et le veritaserum ? S'enquit Harry.

Tous le regardèrent et il haussa les épaules.

\- Ou on peut faire un petit tour de legimencie pour voir dans son esprit.

Blaise soupira.

\- Dans tous les cas, on devrait en parler au directeur.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard. En tout cas, ils iraient avant tout en parler à Théodore Nott ainsi qu'à Severus.

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

Pas le temps tout de suite ! Je vais essayer de le faire demain , promit !

* * *

 _Hm... Voilà voilà, on arrive doucement mais sûrement vers la fin, plus que trois chapitres... J'espère que cela vous plait toujours ;) Je n'ai pas trop le temps de vous raconter ma vie, alors je vous embrasse juste, et vous dit à samedi pour la dernière partie de Nouveau Cycle, et Lundi prochain pour le chapitre 60 !_

 _Pleins de poutoux !  
_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	60. Chapter 60

**GENRE** **:** Action, Fic écolière, tranche de vie et futur slash.

 **PARING :** Draaaarry~ Et quelques autres couples - c'est bien de le préciser à quoi, trois chapitres de la fin ?

 **RATING** **:** Ma, parce qu'il y a du SESSE ! ( et des fesses )

 **BÊTA : Blitzz,** est trooop cool -w-

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **60** -

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Comment ça, "dans deux semaines" ? S'étonna-t-il.

Face à lui, la jeune femme ricana en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit Potter, oui. Par Morgana, apprends à écouter, soupira-t-elle outrancièrement.

À la droite de Harry, Draco grogna.

\- Parkinson.

La Serpentarde ravala une grimace.

\- Oui, c'est bon.

Le Gryffondor déglutit et secoua vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non. Non ! Il ne peut pas attaquer dans deux semaines !

Parkinson soupira et croisa les jambes, l'observant dédaigneusement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que le Lord prend en compte tes petits désirs ? Railla-t-elle.

\- Je m'en fous, Voldemort ne peut pas attaquer aussi tôt ! Clama le Gryffondor en se levant.

Il vit distinctement la Serpentarde frissonner et pâlir.

\- Potter. Je me fous que tu n'aies aucun instinct de conservation, mais si tu pouvais considérer les gens qui sont autour de toi, ce serait une bonne chose ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Harry la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu es idiote d'avoir peur d'un simple nom !

La Serpentarde se redressa, du venin au bord des lèvres et des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Et toi, tu-

\- Arrêtez vous deux ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! Clama soudainement Draco.

Parkinson et Harry se fusillèrent du regard le temps d'un instant avant que le Gryffondor ne fixe son petit ami pour éviter de s'énerver.

Draco avait raison, bien entendu. Ils n'étaient pas là pour s'étriper, mais pour juger du bien-fondé des informations que Parkinson pouvait leur donner. Les deux amants s'étaient concertés et avaient prévenu Severus, qui voulait prévenir Dumbledore. Mais Harry voulait prendre les choses en main. Alors il avait pris Théo à part, demandant son avis. Malheureusement, le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi penser de sa camarade de classe. Elle cachait trop bien ses émotions, apparemment.

Harry et Draco s'étaient en tout cas mis d'accord : ils rencontreraient Parkinson dans une salle de classe vide ; Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Neville en renfort, à seulement trois minutes de la classe, avec la carte du maraudeur pour "observer" ce qui s'y passait. Ils comptaient aussi ne rien lui dire sur l'Ordre, sur Severus, sur Nott, en bref, elle serait celle qui parlerait et ils écouteraient pour voir ce qu'elle avait à offrir, et si elle était sincère.

Dès qu'elle était arrivée, Draco lui avait donné quelques gouttes de veritaserum - merci beaucoup Severus, bien qu'elle pensait que c'était Dumbledore qui leur en avait trouvé -, Harry avait posé quelques questions, Draco les siennes ; puis quand les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés, le Serpentard avait déclaré à sa camarade de classe qu'ils allaient lancer un Legiment pour être définitivement sûr. Elle n'avait pas été ravie, pas du tout d'ailleurs, mais elle avait accepté de baisser un tout petit peu ses barrières pour qu'ils puissent rentrer dans son esprit. Harry n'en avait pas du tout besoin, bien entendu, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle connaisse son potentiel exact, juste au cas où - et cacher son habilité derrière le sort qui en découlait, c'était l'excuse parfaite.

Et ils en étaient là. En effet, Parkinson n'était toujours pas ouverte aux sangs-mêlés, ni au né-moldu et encore moins aux moldus, qu'elle trouvait définitivement inférieurs ; mais comme elle l'avait déjà dit à Draco, plus le temps passait, moins elle trouvait d'intérêt dans les actions de Voldemort. Surtout que la plupart, voire presque l'intégralité des familles de sangs purs anglaise était du côté de Voldemort, mais ce dernier était en train de causer leur perte, et il s'en fichait : Le père de Vincent Crabbe était devenu catatonique suite à trop d'Endoloris, et Voldemort avait simplement dit que l'homme n'avait qu'a mieux respecter ses ordres.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Maintenant que Harry et Draco étaient sûrs des intentions de la Serpentarde - ou plutôt des aspirations de la jeune femme qui ne concordaient plus avec les projets de Voldemort - cette dernière leur disait tout ce qu'elle savait. En échange, elle obtenait un contrat magique qui garantissait sa mise sous la protection de Harry Potter après la guerre, et une garantie que Pansy Parkinson ne se retourne pas contre eux au dernier moment, le contrat l'empêchant de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui c'était passé ici.

Sauf que.

\- Deux semaines... soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

Parkinson renifla dédaigneusement et Draco soupira.

\- Potter, ne fais pas comme si nous n'étions pas au courant.

La Serpentarde laissa échapper un regard surprit, d'autant plus que Harry grogna.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais tout de même, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait agir aussi tôt ! Je ne le pensais pas assez... près, soupira-t-il finalement.

Parkinson les observa tour à tour.

\- Il aurait pu attaquer depuis une semaine déjà, déclara-t-elle ensuite.

Draco et Harry reportèrent leur attention sur elle.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Draco.

Elle dodelina de la tête.

\- Je ne connais pas tous les marqués qu'i l'école. Quelques uns... En fait, ceux qui, comme moi, avaient pour mission de trouver un moyen de faire rentrer les mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Harry grimaça.

\- Et depuis une semaine, j'ai de mon côté réussi ma mission.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai gardé l'information pour moi, grimaça-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor et son amant se regardèrent.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu envieuse de parler.

\- Disons que je commençais à... à douter. Attaquer l'école, c'est mettre en danger la nouvelle génération de sorciers, et c'est sensé être la préoccupation première du Lord : rendre toute sa grandeur au monde sorcier.

Elle frissonna.

\- Si on tu les jeunes, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? Dit-elle enfin, avec presque une petite voix.

Draco l'observa un instant.

\- Quels sont les autres marqués que tu connais ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre puis soupira avant de leur parler d'un élève de quatrième année de Poufsouffle, venant d'une famille de Serpentard, qui en voulait au monde entier pour avoir terminé dans ce qu'il considérait comme la pire maison de toutes. Ses parents étaient des suivants de Voldemort sur le retard, n'ayant pas participé à la première guerre mais qui s'étaient réjouis du retour du Lord Noir et qui étaient très actifs depuis. Et Rickers, de Serdaigle, qui avait pour mission donnée par Voldemort de trouver un moyen de baisser les défenses magiques de l'école. Comme si un gamin pouvait faire face à la puissance et l'ingéniosité du grand Albus Dumbledore. Qu'importe.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il entendait l'émail des dents de Draco gémir.

\- Ce connard de fieffé...

\- Malfoy, soupira-t-il, un peu amusé.

Le Serpentard renifla dédaigneusement et croisa les bras sur son torse. Parkinson les observa, amusé.

\- Oh, désolé de te l'apprendre, Potty, ton ex-dégoulinant n'est qu'un mangemort, désolé pour toi.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, mais je le savais, susurra-t-il.

La Serpentarde perdit son sourire supérieur et haussa les sourcils, surprise. Sans son air renfrogné, elle avait l'air plus jeune et était presque jolie.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Gryffondor que je suis un parfait idiot.

\- C'est pourtant la définition d'un Gryffondor, non ? S'amusa Draco.

\- Oh, mais je t'ai sonné, toi ?

Parkinson ferma les yeux et ferma fermement la bouche, le coin de ses lèvres incurvé.

\- Hm... Moi qui croyais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur idiote...

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune femme sourit franchement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes vraiment en couple... Incroyable.

\- Ferme là, Parkinson.

L'air taquin qu'elle avait sur ses traits n'avait rien de mesquin, rien de... pourrit. C'était plus comme un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait refréné, même en bonne Serpentarde, et Harry se retrouva à rougir et gigoter sur sa chaise.

\- Hm, on va pas en faire tout un plat, c'bon, on n'est pas là pour ça, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

Draco joua des sourcils vers lui avec un air entendu, et Harry eut soudainement envie de lui lancer un sort de chatouille. Juste pour voir.

\- Vous êtes dégoulinant de mièvrerie, renifla dédaigneusement la Serpentarde.

\- On ne t'a pas sonné, Parkinson, grogna Harry en la fusillant du regard.

\- Eeeet je pense que l'on va s'arrêter la, déclara Draco d'une voix forte.

Le Gryffondor et la Serpentarde se fusillèrent encore un instant du regard avant que Harry ne soupire.

\- Comment Vol... IL compte s'y prendre ? Réengagea-t-il la conversation.

Ils discutèrent de la situation difficile encore un instant, elle détaillant son plan. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était venu à bout du puzzle qu'avait été la réparation des deux armoires communicantes, l'une dans Poudlard, l'autre dans une boutique sur l'allée des embrumes.

" _\- D'ailleurs, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est difficile de trouver un_ _créneau_ _pour y travailler, puisque votre "groupe d'étude" monopolise la salle vas-et-vient quasiment toute la semaine._

 _\- Désolé de t'empêcher d'envahir l'école !_

 _\- Ferme-là, Potter._ "

Mais si en théorie, elle savait désormais ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle ne l'avait pas mis en pratique, parce que les mangemorts de l'autre côté sauraient que cela fonctionne, et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avancerait son attaque. Deux semaines, c'était... la date limite qu'il leur avait fixée.

Elle leur lista ensuite qui elle soupçonnait d'être marqué, qui elle pensait être fervent adepte et qui avait des doutes. Puis elle déclara qu'elle les tiendrait au courant si elle avait d'autres renseignements qui pourraient leur servir. Enfin, elle prit congé avec une dernière grimace dédaigneuse pour la forme, son contrat en main - et un deuxième contrat, identique au premier, allait terminer chez Gringotts, ceux qui veillaient toujours au bon déroulement et application des contrats, quels qu'ils soient.

Harry resta assis sur sa chaise un long moment après sa sortie. Il n'eut que vaguement conscience que leurs amis étaient venus voir s'ils allaient bien, et que Draco leur disait gentiment de leur laisser un petit moment.

Au final, quand le Serpentard retourna auprès de son amant et qu'il s'accroupit face à lui pour attirer son attention, Harry le regarda très calmement.

\- Ça te dit, on reste dans les appartements ? Dobby va nous ramener quelque chose à manger, sourit-il doucement.

Son petit ami l'observa un moment avant de hocher la tête sans rien dire.

.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre de Draco, bien à l'abri dans ses bras, Harry se permit de trembler de peur. Avec Draco, il pouvait être qui il voulait, ;avec Draco, il n'avait pas besoin d'être tout le temps le héros intrépide, tout comme Draco n'avait pas besoin d'être le sang-pur insensible et stoïque. Ici, ils pouvaient se laisser aller, faire tomber le masque pour l'un, être toutes ses facettes pour l'autre. Ici, Harry avait le droit d'avoir peur. Alors Draco ne dit rien et le serra simplement contre lui.

Tendrement enlacés après une étreinte chaude, douce et langoureuse, leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre, les deux jeunes gens reprenaient leur souffle et leur esprit.

\- Deux semaines, Draco... Souffla enfin Harry. Tu te rends compte ? Deux semaines.

\- Je sais, déclara ce dernier calmement.

\- On ne sera jamais près à temps, murmura le Gryffondor.

\- Si, on le sera, répondit-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être aussi sûr, surenchérit le premier.

\- Neville est, pour un Gryffondor, un incroyable stratège. En quinze minutes, les lieux seront vides.

\- On a pas encore choisi les points de chute définitifs.

\- On le fera demain.

\- Ce n'est pas encore sécurisé.

\- Ça viendra.

\- Tant que ce ne sera pas fait, on ne pourra pas faire les portoloins. On ne sera jamais près à temps.

\- ... Harry... soupira enfin Draco.

Le jeune homme ferma la bouche et se tut, resserrant juste un peu son emprise autour du Serpentard. Ce dernier caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Et si tu laissais les adultes faire leur travail, pour une fois ?

Harry eut un rire amer.

\- Ouais, ce serait bien une première, ricana-t-il difficilement.

\- Tu ne peux tout contrôler.

Le Gryffondor se dégagea de ses bras pour se redresser, enlaçant lâchement ses jambes pliées.

\- Oh crois-moi, je le sais depuis bien longtemps. Mais là...

Harry écarquilla les yeux et haleta.

\- Oh non...

Draco soupira et se redressa à son tour, caressant doucement son épaule.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas...

\- Non non, tu ne comprends pas !

Il se tourna vers Draco, la panique commençant à l'étreindre.

\- On a pas fini de détruire les horcruxes ! Souffla-t-il, terrorisé.

Draco entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que... Que tu étais le dernier, non ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! J'étais... L'avant... avant dernier plus dur à détruire ! Il manque Nagini, Voldemort bien entendu.. Et la coupe. De Helga Poufsouffle...

Le Gryffondor gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains, le regard hanté.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas... la récupérer ? Demanda doucement le Serpentard, même si c'était une question inutile.

Draco savait parfaitement que s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore détruite, c'était pour une bonne raison. Harry secoua lentement la tête.

\- Elle est à Gringotts... Dans un coffre.

Il ricana amèrement, le désespoir commençant à l'envahir.

\- Je peux pas... Je ne pourrais pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois... pas encore...

Il tourna un peu la tête pour regarder désespérément Draco qui l'écoutait patiemment, l'air grave.

\- Tu imagines ? Dans deux semaines, par Merlin et toutes autres divinités qui pourraient veiller sur nous, j'arrive à tuer Voldemort. J'arrive à détruire Nagini. Et pouf, la coupe est toujours intacte, et tout recommence. Il revient, une nouvelle fois, il se créer de nouveaux horcruxe, comme il s'est créé Nagini quand il est revenu, et ça recommence, encore et encore...

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux alors que des larmes envahissaient son regard, brûlant ses paupières d'amertume.

\- Faut que ça s'arrête... Faut que ça s'arrête... Gémit-il.

Il frissonna quand Draco se rapprocha pour l'enlacer tendrement, mais le tenant fermement contre lui. Et le Serpentard le laissa pleurer contre son épaule, le laissant avoir peur, le laissant paniquer, le laissant s'effondrer pour mieux se relever après.

Parce que Draco était là pour lui.

Parce qu'il était là, et qu'il le sera toujours.

.*.

\- Dans quel coffre la coupe est-elle enfermée ? S'enquit Draco.

Harry grimaça.

Aucun d'eux n'était allé en cours aujourd'hui, ils avaient trop à faire. La veille, Pansy Parkinson leur avait déclaré qu'ils n'avaient que deux semaines pour boucler leurs affaires et être près.

Aucun d'eux ne se sentait près, mais tous tenaient bon.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise. Tous savaient désormais pour les horcruxes. Tous savaient désormais qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour être près, et tous suaient sang et eau pour que tout se passe sans anicroche. Ils s'étaient installés dans les appartements des deux amants pour une complète isolation du monde extérieur, afin d'être le plus concentré possible, et même Hermione y mettait tout son cœur, les cours séchés relégués en arrière arrière arrière plan, en pleine nuit, plein brouillard et derrière un mur.

Ils avaient commencé par le plus urgent : Le choix définitif des lieux qui allaient servir de point de chute pour l'évacuation des élèves. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour des lieux isolés avec un grand périmètre permettant une bonne visibilité alentour, pour avoir le temps de fuir en cas de besoin. Quand Hermione avait fait une première liste d'endroit qui pouvait servir, Sirius s'était démenée et avait parcouru l'Angleterre pour en trouver des encore meilleurs. Il leur avait fourni un dossier détaillé d'une trentaine d'endroits dégagés, qui pouvait facilement disparaître d'une carte s'ils étaient mit sous le sors d'un secret, avec un descriptif détaillés des lieux, des arrangements, des plans clairs ainsi que des photos. Puis, quand leur choix fut arrêté, Hermione et Luna s'étaient penchées sur la confection des messages d'accueil et d'urgence qui y seraient répartis.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Harry était allé jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui donner la liste des points de chute primaires puis les secondaires - ceux dans lesquels les différents groupes iraient si leur première position était compromise - , que celui-ci s'occupe de créer les portoloins adéquates. Le Directeur l'avait regardé gravement, demandant silencieusement si les jeunes gens ne voulaient pas plutôt laisser les adultes s'en occuper. Mais Harry avait secoué la tête.

Les adultes avaient fait en sortes que cela devienne leur combat à eux aussi. Parce qu'aucun ne savait encore comment parvenir à convaincre les plus jeunes d'obéir à ceux qu'ils avaient choisis pour évacuer les élèves. Certes, ils avaient créé des groupes suivant les affinités et les paliers de confiances que les plus jeunes accordaient à d'autres, mais rien n'était sûr. Les jeunes septième année espéraient juste que tout irait bien et que peu d'élèves ne feront la sourde d'oreille.

Hermione avait prévu, lors d'une session d'étude la semaine prochaine, soit seulement une semaine avant la date prévue de l'attaque, de prévenir les élèves : Si un jour, l'alarme de Poudlard - qu'aucun élève depuis des siècles n'avait entendu - raisonnait soudainement, ils devaient calmement se regrouper avec leurs amis, quelque soit leur maison et âge, et que si un élève plus âgé venait les trouvait avec un brassard, ils devaient le suivre. Elle ne dirait rien de plus, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Sans aucun doute que Voldemort allait savoir qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans le jour qui suivrait, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ça, ou laisser le sort dans les mains du Destin, et vu comment ça avait tourné pour Harry, ce dernier n'était pas vraiment 'chaud' pour y aller sans une préparation minime.

C'était Neville qui s'était proposé pour aller voir les différents élèves qu'ils avaient décidés être dignes de confiance.

Quand les portoloins seront faits, les informations rassemblées par Sirius seront détruites et Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Draco, Luna et Blaise iront aux différents endroits de chutes, chacun le siens, pour y placer le sort de fidélitas que Dumbledore avait pris soin de leur apprendre dès que Neville en avait émit l'idée, ainsi qu'un périmètre large d'anti-transplanage.

Puis ils iraient donner l'adresse chacun à une personne, sans leur dire quoique ce soit, si ce n'est de s'en souvenir pour le moment venu. Les Portoloins - de larges bouts de longues cordes pour que chaque élève puisse en attraper un bout - leur seraient donnés en même temps que les adresses des points de chute, et les passages secrets qu'ils allaient emprunter pour quitter l'enceinte du château, pour pouvoir les utiliser.

Tout était très compliqué, et très... Tout devait être réglé comme du papier à musique. Au moindre faux pas, tout s'écroulait, et une vingtaine d'élèves ne seraient pas évacués. Heureusement, ceux qui allaient s'occuper des plus jeunes ne savaient pas qui étaient les autres, alors si par malheur, le choix des septième année n'était au final pas judicieux, le reste pouvait fonctionner sans anicroche.

Harry ne pouvait se permettre de penser au fait que plusieurs d'entre eux pouvaient être des mangemorts en puissance - parce que s'il n'avait pas été un legimens naturel, il n'aurait jamais deviné que Rickers était un mangemorts, il n'avait pas... le profil, si le Gryffondor pouvait parler de la sorte.

.

Ce dernier se secoua pour revenir sur terre et grimaça un peu plus en s'étirant, son dos criant sa douleur par des vagues désagréables dans sa nuque, ses épaules et le bas de son dos - ah non, cette partie là, c'était Draco.

\- Hm, quoi ?

Le Serpentard sourit un instant en voyant l'air un peu endormi de son amant. C'était la fin d'après midi, ils avaient presque terminé de tout revoir une dernière fois. Ils commençaient tous à fatiguer, aussi, mais ça, c'était autre chose. Maintenant, ils allaient entrer dans les sujets qui fâchaient réellement.

\- Dans Gringotts, elle est dans quel coffre, la coupe ? Répéta doucement le Serpentard.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux.

\- Pas le plus simple à infiltrer, hm. C'est celui de Bellatrix Lestrange, soupira-t-il enfin.

Tous ceux présents grimacèrent - cambrioler Gringotts ? Il fallait être fou, c'était totalement impossible, mais admettons l'improbable idée qu'ils le puissent. Mais aller cambrioler le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Ils étaient fous, suicidaires, mais pas à ce point. Il y avait une limite, un peu de bon sens que diable !

\- Je pense que j'ai un moyen, commenta enfin Draco en fixant son amant, surprenant tout le monde.

.*.

Elle releva la tête, le menton et le nez bien en l'air alors qu'elle faisait son chemin jusqu'aux pupitres, où les gobelins de Gringotts étaient penchés. Elle n'avait cure des murmures qui enflaient sur son passage, elle était en mission, elle n'était pas là pour réfuter les commérages. De toute manière, le petit peuple pouvait bien pinailler, elle avait sa conscience pour elle. Et puis de nouveau, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Doucement, elle fit son chemin jusqu'aux pupitres, attirant sur elle l'attention d'un gobelin qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Nom, prénom, numéro du coffre et motif de votre visite, grogna le petit être grisâtre.

\- Narcissa Malfoy, numéro de compte 713.8, je viens retirer une forte somme d'argent, déclara-t-elle en croisant les mains devant elle.

Le gobelin hocha la tête.

\- Clé, s'il vous plaît.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa cape pour en sortir la petite clé de leur coffre commun, à elle et son mari. Puis elle déglutit.

\- J'aimerai aussi avoir accès au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, je vous pris.

Ce n'était pas du minaudage pour la galerie. Si son époux reconnaissait difficilement le respect qui était dû à ceux qui pouvaient immobiliser le pays en un seul claquement de doigts, le respect dont faisait preuve Narcissa était réel. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec les Gobelins, ou gare à vous. Et Narcissa n'en avait que trop conscience.

Celui qui allait s'occuper de ses comptes aujourd'hui reporta son attention sur elle et haussa un sourcil - ou l'équivalent d'un haussement de sourcil gobelins.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Hm, je dois retirer un objet précieux de ce coffre, dit-elle doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas votre coffre, déclara-t-il.

\- Je sais, dit-elle simplement. Si vous aviez l'obligeance de regarder les détails du coffre Lestrange, je suis sûr que tout serait bientôt plus clair.

Le gobelin l'observa un instant avant de claquer des doigts, faisant apparaître plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin. Narcissa déglutit discrètement et croisa de nouveau ses mains, stoïque alors qu'intérieurement, elle était nerveuse.

\- Hm, je vois que vous avez une dérogation, dit enfin le gobelins après une minute le nez plongé dans les parchemins.

Narcissa hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Elle a été mise en place il y a longtemps. Si malheureusement ma sœur et mon beau-frère se retrouvaient en... mauvaise posture, que le ministère ne puisse pas interférer avec... la fortune familiale, termina-t-elle avec un sourire de bienséance.

Le gobelin ne répondit pas à son sourire et Narcissa sentit le sien faiblir.

\- Très bien.

La sang-pur sentit son cœur faire une embardée.

\- Dans ce cas là, tout est en règle. Malgré l'évasion de Madame Bellatrix Lestange, née Black, cette dernière est toujours considérée comme une fugitive. La dérogation n'ayant jamais été inversée, votre mari a les pleins droits sur le coffre les Lestranges. Malheureusement, ce dernier étant toujours, lui aussi, recherché par le ministère, ses droits vous sont relégués. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le gobelin descendit de son pupitre et commença à se diriger vers les coffres, Narcissa sur les talons. Cette dernière n'en revenait avec quelle facilité elle était parvenue à ses fins.

Au milieu du couloir pourtant, devant une porte, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Auriez-vous, par hasard, la clé de ce coffre ? S'enquit le gobelin en haussant un sourcil.

Narcissa sourit, en bonne femme respectable.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, ma sœur est une fugitive, si j'avais eut quelconque contact avec elle, j'en aurais immédiatement informé les autorités compétentes. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai donc pas de clé.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et claqua des doigts, ouvrant la porte et une petite clé dorée voleta jusqu'à ses doigts crochus. Il observa la Dame Malfoy.

\- Gringotts garde un double des clés de chaque coffre, en cas de perte ou autre, vous comprenez bien entendu, déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne s'enquit.

Elle hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire. Les gobelins n'étaient pas des voleurs, et si cette information n'était pas de notoriété publique, ça n'allait pas être elle qui allait lancer la rumeur.

Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, suivit patiemment le gobelin dans tout Gringotts. Ils passèrent par le coffre Malfoy, bien entendu, et elle récupéra un peu plus que la somme que son époux l'avait envoyé quérir, pour payer les frais de la clinique pour leur nouvel héritier. Le cœur serré en pensant à son enfant, Narcissa retint un soupir et se dépêcha de sortir de ce coffre malheureusement presque vide. Lucius avait depuis longtemps investi plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû dans cette guerre, qui n'en finissait pas. La sang-pur observa un instant cette voûte qui fut un temps remplie et magnifique, et qui désormais semblait bien vide.

.

Le gobelin la conduisit ensuite dans une voûte où elle n'était allée qu'une seule fois, celle de sa sœur et de son époux. Avant d'ouvrir le coffre, le gobelin se tourna vers elle.

\- Bien. Suite aux restrictions du ministère, et du statut de votre sœur et de son mari, pas plus de cent gallons ne peuvent être retirés à la fois. De plus, si votre sœur vient en ces lieux pour retirer de l'argent, nous ne sommes pas tenus de prévenir le ministère, nous préférons amplement rester en dehors des affaires sorcières qui n'est pas monétaire. De plus, votre dérogation ne nous oblige pas de tenir informer Madame Bellatrix Lestrange de votre visite entre ces murs.

Il la fixa alors qu'un sourire mesquin se dessinait sur ses traits.

\- Mais vous le saviez, j'en suis sûr, susurra-t-il.

La sang-pur déglutit et hocha un peu sèchement la tête. Ils savaient, en partie, ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Après tout, c'était eux qui avaient relégué la lettre qui lui quémandait de venir en ces lieux. Le gobelin, le regard pétillant de malice entendue, se détourna et glissa la clé dans la serrure du coffre. Un peu de magie gobeline, et la porte se déverrouilla. Narcissa prit une inspiration et, prenant son courage à deux mains, pénétra le coffre.

Elle avait une coupe à récupérer.

* * *

 _Narcissa, le retour~ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :) Parkinson se bouge, tout le monde se bouge, la guerre arrive ! Damned, ça me fait bizarre... Plus que deux chapitres..._

 _Je vais essayer de récupérer mon retard. Je vous embrasse !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	61. Chapter 61

**PARING :** Draaaarry~ Et quelques autres couples - c'est bien de le préciser à deux chapitres de la fin xD

 **RATING** **:** Ma, parce qu'il y a du SESSE ! ( et des fesses )

 **BÊTA : Blitzz** est trooop cool -w-

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **61** -

Quand elle transplana, Narcissa prit un cours instant pour laisser la nostalgie l'envahir alors qu'autour d'elle se dressait le village qui avait abrité ses frasques adolescentes. Mais très vite, son regard fut attiré par bien autre chose.

\- Draco ! Clama-t-elle alors que son cœur s'emballait.

Le visage de son fils s'éclaira alors qu'il l'apercevait, dans sa belle cape d'hiver que Narcissa reconnaissait ayant appartenu à Sirius il fut un temps.

Laissant derrière elle la sang-pur de vieille famille pour ne laisser que la mère, elle s'approcha à grands pas pour enlacer fermement son enfant et le tenir contre son cœur.

Elle sentit le jeune homme se crisper puis se détendre contre elle, lui rendant son étreinte en passant les bras dans son dos.

\- Bonjour... hm...

Narcissa sourit tristement et le relâcha pour pendre son visage en coupe.

\- Qu'importe ce que dit un bout de papier. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu le désires, mon petit dragon.

Le regard de Draco s'illumina et il sourit légèrement.

\- Bonjour mère, dit-il doucement en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. Comment allez-vous ?

Le cœur de la femme fondit entre ses côtes et son sourire éclatant n'avait rien de feint, comme à peine une heure plus tôt.

\- Je me porte bien. Quant à toi, je vois que tu t'acclimates très bien, j'en suis très heureuse.

Elle observa son fils quelques instants et des larmes impromptues emplirent ses yeux.

\- Je suis si contente de te voir, mon petit Dragon, dit-elle d'une voix serrée.

Elle le prit de nouveau contre elle et son garçon caressa doucement son dos pour la consoler.

\- Ne pleurez pas, mère. Vous l'avez dit vous même, je vais bien, je vais même très bien.

Narcissa souriant quand elle se détacha.

\- Tu as raison, il n'y a point à s'attrister. Mais je suis tout de même profondément désolé de ce qui vous arrive, les enfants, qui que vous soyez, vous n'auriez pas dû vous trouver transporter dans la guerre que nous adulte avons commencé, dit-elle ensuite gravement.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, mère, dit-il philosophiquement. Nous ne pouvons revenir sur le passé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?S'inquiéta-t-elle rapidement.

Draco sourit rapidement.

\- Non, tout va bien. Je prévenais juste les personnes avec qui j'étais venu que tout allait bien, justement, dit-il simplement.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu n'es pas venu seul ? S'étonna-t-elle agréablement.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mère, bien au contraire ! Mais Harry et Blaise ne voulaient pas me laisser venir seul. Au cas où, voyez.

Sa mère cligna des yeux et observa son fils le temps d'un instant.

\- Harry ? S'étonna-t-elle de nouveau avec une voix douce.

Draco perdit son sourire et pâlit.

\- Potter. Je voulais dire... Potter.

La Dame Malfoy connaissait bien son fils - bien entendu qu'elle connaissait son petit Dragon. Ce fut pourquoi elle sourit malicieusement.

\- C'est étrange. J'aurais pourtant juré que tu l'avais appelé Harry.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, son enfant si stoïque, si trop bien élevé par Lucius et qui portait un masque d'impassibilité depuis qu'il avait neuf ans, rougit. Narcissa se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'éviter de sourire.

\- Ne commencez pas, mère, souffla son enfant en baissant les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, elle sourit un peu plus visiblement et caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Tu as l'air heureux. Tu as fait tes propres choix, c'est quelque chose de profondément ancré dans la famille Black, et tu tiens de Sirius pour ça, s'amusa-t-elle. Donc... Harry Potter, hm ? Qui l'aurait cru.

Draco lui jeta un petit regard pour juger de ses pensées et sourit doucement.

\- Pas nous en tout cas, souffla-t-il dans un rire.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de sous sa cape le sac qu'elle avait rempli à Gringotts.

\- C'est pour lui que tu voulais que j'aille dans le coffre de ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha vivement la tête, l'œil pétillant.

\- Vous avez réussi ? S'enquit-il.

\- Que crois-tu, Draco ? S'amusa sa mère en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne tiens pas tout de ton géniteur, susurra-t-elle enfin.

Elle sortit presque religieusement la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle du sac qu'elle avait pris pour la transporter.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ma sœur avait de telles beautés dans son coffre... mais je suppose qu'il vaille mieux que je ne sache pas pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, vous ne voulez pas, Lady Malfoy.

Ladite Malfoy se tourna légèrement pour voir un jeune homme s'approcher. À peine plus petit que son Dragon, des cheveux hirsutes noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau et des yeux verts magnifiques, Narcissa n'eut aucun de mal à le reconnaitre. Elle hocha légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Lord Potter, dit-elle simplement.

Le Gryffondor sourit légèrement et se pencha vers elle dans une courbette sans forme mais avec un véritable fond.

\- Madame.

Elle ne manqua pas le regard que les deux garçons échangèrent un instant et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler. Trouver l'amour dans une situation pareille était le plus beau signe d'espoir qu'on pouvait avoir. Narcissa baissa la tête vers le sac et le tendit légèrement vers le Survivant.

\- Je crois que ceci est pour vous.

Le regard de Potter s'illumina en l'apercevant et religieusement, il récupéra le sac. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il sembla se dégonfler, visiblement soulager.

\- On l'a enfin... Soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

\- C'est bien elle ? S'enquit Draco, les sourcils froncés. Pas une lueur ?

\- Crois-moi, je suis devenu un expert : c'est la vrai, et c'est exactement ce que l'on cherchait.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la Dame de bonne famille et s'inclina de nouveau.

\- Merci infiniment d'avoir pris ce risque pour nous, madame Malfoy. Je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile de-

Elle leva la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Cessez, Monsieur Potter, dit-elle fermement. J'ai fait un choix il y a bien longtemps et malgré les conséquences que ça a pu engendrer, si c'était à refaire, je ne pense pas que j'agirais autrement.

Elle sourit, fataliste.

\- Mais si j'ai pu vous aider d'une quelconque manière, c'est une bonne chose.

Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être officiellement avec eux. Cette guerre l'avait pendant un temps intéressée, elle avait été pendant un temps plus que d'accord avec les dires du Lord Noir. Mais si aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas, elle aimait toujours profondément son mari, et si pour lui ce mariage n'avait été qu'un contrat en plus à honorer, c'était pour elle la possibilité d'épouser celui pour qui elle se languissait depuis des années. Malgré la non réciprocité de leurs sentiments, elle était une femme fidèle, et ne de voyait nulle part autre qu'auprès de son époux. En tant que femme de bonne famille. Effacé et silencieuse, inerte. Un joli bijou à présenter à tous. Dans une salle de bal comme sur un champ de bataille.

\- Promettez-moi juste de protéger mon petit, sourit-elle tristement.

\- Mère, grogna son fils.

Mais le Survivant la considérait gravement et hocha la tête.

\- Je veille personnellement sur lui, madame. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Le regard que lança son enfant à l'homme qui avait tant de fois fait face au Lord pour toujours s'en sortit, conforta Narcissa dans son choix.

La belle dame attrapa alors son garçon pour l'attirer à elle et lui offrir une dernière étreinte avant de le laisser de nouveau derrière. Mais encore plus qu'auparavant, elle sentait avoir fait le bon choix, et que son enfant creusait sa propre route vers le bonheur, même si elle n'en faisait plus partir.

N'était-ce pas là, désir de toute mère ?

.*.

Draco observa Harry déposer délicatement la coupe sur le bureau du directeur et frissonna.

La coupe en elle-même était magnifique, mais quand on pensait à ce qu'elle était réellement désormais, elle perdait beaucoup de sa valeur. Le Serpentard avait un peu de mal à réaliser que face à lui, juste là, à porté de main, se trouvait un bout de l'âme du Lord Noir, et que Harry avait porté en lui une autre partie de cette âme maudite. Draco observa le profil de son amant.

Narcissa était repartie, Blaise était allé retrouver Hermione, qui avait passé la journée à chasser ceux qui allaient s'occuper des plus jeunes lors de l'évacuation pour leur donner les passages secrets à utiliser ; et Harry et lui étaient venus jusqu'à Dumbledore avec le dernier horcruxe qu'ils pouvaient détruire dans l'instant, que le directeur puisse s'en débarrasser. Ce dernier observa les deux jeunes gens d'un air soulagé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille savoir comment vous avez réussi à vous la procurer, déclara le vieil homme en se levant pour récupérer la coupe.

Il regarda Harry, qui secoua la tête avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Rien de trop illégal, ne vous en faites pas, s'amusa le Gryffondor.

Le regard de Dumbledore pétilla un instant et baissa son regard vers l'horcruxe.

\- Veux-tu être présent pour sa destruction ?

Draco se prépara à quitter le bureau du directeur pour aller dans leurs appartements et se reposer un peu avant d'aller diner ; mais Harry glissa sa main dans la sienne et secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- Non. Je pense que je vais laisser les adultes s'occuper de ça, dit-il simplement.

Le Serpentard le regarda mais son amant n'y fit pas attention, saluant plutôt le directeur pour ensuite quitter son bureau, la main de Draco toujours dans la sienne.

À mi-chemin de leurs appartements, Draco arrêta tout de même Harry pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry sourit contre sa bouche et plissa des yeux.

\- En quel honneur m'embrasses-tu à la vue de tous ? S'amusa-t-il à mi-voix.

Draco haussa les épaules en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille. En effet, il y avait quelques élèves qui passaient dans le couloir, et les murmures et autres gloussements leur parvenaient parfaitement, mais le Serpentard n'en avait que faire. Harry secoua la tête, amusé, et déposa à son tour un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, caressant doucement son cou.

\- Fort bien.

Dans les appartements, Harry s'installa sur le canapé et y attira Draco pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui.

\- Merci d'avoir contacté ta mère pour nous aider, dit-il doucement.

Draco resserra ses bras autour de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient devenus très tactiles et très tendres l'un avec l'autre, et si Draco s'était précédemment moqué des couples qui se conduisaient ainsi, il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit jusqu'alors. Parce que se câliner avec Harry Potter sur un canapé, ou se réveiller contre lui, c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Avec le chocolat.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle nous aide, tu sais, avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Mais elle l'a fait. Et grâce à elle, on est près. Enfin... Presque.

Le Serpentard soupira et embrassa sa tempe.

\- Ne pense plus à cela. Plus maintenant.

\- C'est dans quelques jours.

\- Je sais.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que Harry ne rit silencieusement contre lui.

\- Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne va plus en cours, et Hermione n'a pas encore crisé.

\- Peut-être que l'on devrait vérifier qu'elle n'est pas malade, alors, s'amusa le Serpentard avec un sourire goguenard.

Le Gryffondor enterra son visage dans son torse et rit un peu plus fort.

Draco sourit avec lui et ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment.

Puis la prise que Harry avait autour de lui se fit plus légère alors que le Gryffondor se redressait pour bouger sur le canapé, se rapprochant de son amant. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et fut presque surpris par le baiser que le Gryffondor déposa sur ses lèvres. Doucement, Harry se redressa assez pour venir s'installer sur ses cuisses et même si la position n'était pas la plus adéquate, il ne quitta pas ses lèvres, continuant doucement de les malmener.

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres, ses mains délicatement posées sur ses hanches aguicheuses.

\- Hm, je croyais que l'on devait rejoindre les autres pour voir les derniers préparatifs ? Soupira-t-il alors que le désir commençait à enfler dans son corps.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux quand Harry se coula un peu plus contre lui, embrassant la peau juste sous son oreille.

\- Je suis sûr que Blaise les a tenus informés du bon déroulement de la situation.

Un autre baiser et un sourire.

\- Et je suis sûr que Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron et Blaise s'en sortent comme des chefs, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Draco fit glisser ses mains sous son haut pour poser ses doigts sur la peau chaude et faire quelques dessins, s'amusant des muscles qui y roulaient.

\- Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'on a un peu de temps pour nous ? S'enquit-il, taquin.

Harry se redressa et sourit, le regard pétillant.

\- Eh oui, n'est-ce pas magique ? Après des jours de travail acharné, je pense qu'on mérite une petite pause.

\- Rien que nous deux ? S'amusa Draco en picorant ses lèvres.

Le Gryffondor fit un bruit de gorge semblable à un ronronnement appréciateur et l'embrassa plus franchement.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas avoir du temps pour t'occuper de moi ? Murmura enfin le Serpentard en l'observant, son corps quémandant un peu d'attention de son amant.

Le regard du Gryffondor s'embrasa et il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Qui suis-je pour refuser une telle demande ? Souffla-t-il avant de plonger sur lui.

Draco répondit à son baiser avec tout autant d'enthousiasme et se laissa surplomber par Harry, qui le poussa contre le canapé, près a accéder à sa requête.

Sur un canapé très confortable, mais peu pratique pour quelques câlins sexués, Harry Potter réussit tout de même à faire miauler le Prince des Serpentards de plaisir en le prenait avec passion, lentement et d'une manière très frustrante, Draco gémit.

Merde, c'était qu'il l'aimait son Gryffondor.

.*.

L'alerte ne fut pas donnée au beau milieu de la nuit, cela aurait été trop facile.

En fait, la nuit venait à peine de tomber, et Voldemort aimait les mises en scène. Ce fut à ce moment là que le château trembla jusque dans ses fondations, surprenant tout le monde, même Dumbledore, même Parkinson.

Certes, ils s'y étaient préparés. Certes, ils savaient ce qui les attendait, mais cela n'empêchait pas les élèves de Poudlard de frissonner d'inquiétude et de peur pour certains sous les bruits et les tremblements du château.

Puis la population étudiante s'était ébranlée. Les plus âgés qui devaient s'occuper des plus jeunes venaient de comprendre, bien que certains s'en doutaient un peu - les plus jeunes tremblaient mais se regroupaient comme Hermione leur avait dit de le faire, et même les plus sceptiques, ceux qui n'étaient pas du tout au courant, suivirent le mouvement. Les professeurs n'eurent même pas besoin de leur dire de garder leur calme, les étudiants plus âgés s'en occupaient. Et ceux qui étaient prêts à se battre, dans un camp comme dans l'autre, se dressèrent comme un seul être.

Harry frissonna alors qu'il fixait les portes de Poudlard, maigres protections au vu de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Son regard était vide, il se tenait droit mais pourtant en retrait, son esprit refusant d'assimiler que _ça y est_. Ça se terminait ce soir, _tout_ se terminait ce soir, il n'y avait pas d'autres options ; mais Harry n'arrivait pas à le réaliser. Il avait bien conscience qu'autour de lui, la défense de l'Ordre et celle de Poudlard s'activaient, il avait vaguement entendu que les Aurors avaient été prévenus et qu'ils étaient en chemin, mais il n'arrivait à _comprendre_.

Et puis il fut là, juste à côté de lui. Draco. Le temps d'un cours instant, le Serpentard lia sa main à la sienne pour caresser doucement ses doigts avec les siens, peut-être pour l'apaiser, peut-être pour lui dire « _je suis là_ ».

Oui, il était là. Malgré les longues années précédentes, malgré leurs disputes, malgré leur passif assez explosif, il était là et si quelques années plus tôt, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'en effet, Draco Malfoy se tiendrait à ses côtés, fier et royal pour le dernier face à face qu'il aurait avec Voldemort, il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais cru. Et pourtant... Et pourtant. Il était bien là, sa présence insufflant en Harry le courage qu'il n'avait pas réalisé manquer. Et le Gryffondor se sentit s'écrouler mentalement.

 _Ça y est, c'est maintenant._

Il revoyait toutes ces dernières années, ce qui l'avait conduit à être là, debout face à ces portes : la découverte de son véritable héritage, les premiers pas balbutiants et bancales dans le monde magique ses premiers affrontements, avec Draco, tout comme avec Severus et enfin face à Voldemort. Ses premières joies entre ses murs, ses premiers amis, ceux qui avaient mis du temps à se dévoiler, les premières catastrophes, et Voldemort, toujours là, qui attendait son heure, son heure qui était _maintenant_.

Et Harry voulait fuir. Il voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou, quitter l'Angleterre, trouver un petit terrier et s'y enfouir pour ne plus mettre le museau dehors. Il se mit à trembler.

\- Harry ?

Sa main attrapa le poignet de Draco qui frôlait le sien depuis quelques instants et se détourna des portes qui tenaient, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Le Serpentard, s'il fut surpris, ne laissa rien paraître et se laissa tirer par un Harry fébrile, dont le regard cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose, passant sur les personnes qui s'agitaient sans les voir. Quand enfin le Gryffondor – mais pouvions-nous encore parler de maison de Poudlard, Poudlard qui allait sûrement tomber ce soir ? - s'arrêta, Draco se rapprocha.

\- Harry...

Sa voix était soucieuse et inquiète, mais présente, avec _lui_. Et Harry avait envie de sangloter de joie d'avoir la chance de l'avoir à ces côtés maintenant d'avoir eu la possibilité de pouvoir découvrir le véritable Draco derrière le Malfoy, même pour une seule année. Ces derniers mois avaient été compliqués, à grand renfort de cris et d'affrontements, de rires et de sourires complices, de cœur qui s'emballe et de passion entre les draps, sur leur canapé, dans un couloir sombre de pierre des mois _vivants_.

Et Draco qui le regardait, sans prêter attention à l'endroit où Harry les avait conduits, un de ces couloirs sombres, comme hors du temps. Le jeune homme avait juste envie de se coller au mur, de se fondre dans la pierre et d'emporter son amant avec lui, qu'ils restent là et ignorant, en sécurité. Mais c'était beaucoup trop demander. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Alors Harry sourit, tremblant, et fit ce qu'il voulait : il colla son dos au mur et attira Draco contre lui pour l'enlacer, enfouissant son nez dans son cou tout en fermant les yeux pour respirer à pleins poumons son odeur et s'en gorger. Pour s'en _souvenir_. Son amant se coula contre lui, ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre son torse, fort mais pas autoritaire, un rocher dans une tempête auquel s'accrocher, _son_ rocher.

Ils restèrent là, enlacés en silence, Harry les yeux toujours clos et collé au mur de pierre, respirait l'odeur de son amant, qui le tenait tendrement contre son torse, le protégeant du monde en faisant barrière. Et Harry se sentait bien mieux, plus rien n'avait d'importance, Draco allait bien, contre lui.

\- Tu te souviens comment on en est arrivé là ? Lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Le blond le serra un instant contre lui, passant doucement son nez dans ses cheveux, tout près de son oreille. Il fredonna un instant.

\- Avec beaucoup de difficultés ? Proposa-t-il et Harry sourit.

Le jeune homme se redressa mais refusa de s'éloigner pour autant, s'écartant juste assez pour voir le visage de Draco. Ce dernier le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé, mais la gravité de la situation se reflétait dans ses yeux, lointain écho de réalité. Le Gryffondor secoua doucement la tête en répondant à son sourire avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser doucement, juste une caresse. Draco ferma à demi les paupières, soupirant doucement d'aise contre ses lèvres.

\- Peut-on prétendre pour quelques instants que je suis un Poufsouffle ? Demanda Harry contre lui.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que la situation te le permet, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Harry frissonna, un instant de réalité reprenant ses droits. Mais il se serra un peu plus contre Draco, refusant d'écouter les ordres qui perçaient leur bulle, là où la lumière s'étalait et qui voulait les atteindre, eux plongés dans ce couloir sombre.

\- Je t'avais lancé un défi, rappela-t-il avec un chuchotis.

Le regard de Draco s'illumina un instant et il hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres qu'il posa sur la bouche du Gryffondor, taquin.

\- Hm, je m'en souviens oui. Une défaite aussi cuisante que toutes nos faces à faces sur le terrain de Quidditch, ronchonna-t-il.

Harry rit en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant. Ça, c'était son homme. Il acquiesça.

\- Tu as perdu, en effet. Et tu me dois toujours une faveur.

Le silence lui répondit et son cœur se serra.

\- Harry... murmura Draco.

Mais le Gryffondor secoua un peu la tête, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire sinon, il fallait que Draco le laisse terminer. Ses mains naviguèrent contre le Serpentard pour prendre son visage en coupe, enlacer sa nuque et l'attirer vers lui, que Harry puisse poser son front contre le sien. Encore un peu, encore un tout petit peu.

\- Faveur que je ne t'ai jamais réclamée. Tu es quelqu'un qui tient parole, Draco. Tu as beaucoup de défauts, mais tu honores toujours tes dettes et tes paroles. Alors là, sur le champ de bataille, à l'extérieur...

 _Où nous allons risquer nos vies._

\- Tu te débrouilles, mais tu restes en vie.

Il eut enfin le courage de rouvrir les yeux, tombant sur le regard gris sombre que Draco posait sur lui, soucieux. Harry déglutit.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais voilà ma faveur, mon gage. Tu restes en vie.

Sa voix n'avait pas tressailli à la fin, elle n'avait pas tremblé et il n'avait pas la gorge serrée et le cœur en vrac. Draco l'observa quelques instants, tant d'émotions passant dans son regard, avant qu'il n'embrasse sa joue, ses pommettes, ses lèvres.

\- C'est très Poufsouffle, en effet, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa ensuite profondément, assez passionnément pour que Harry soit oublieux de tout ce qui pouvait les entourer, le temps que la langue de Draco cajole la sienne avec tendresse. Sans même qu'il ne le réalise, Harry s'accrochait à son amant à en froisser ses vêtements et arracher ses cheveux. Il desserra sa prise sur le haut de son amant mais ne pu se résoudre de lâcher les cheveux qu'il avait attrapés de sa main droite, qui gardait le Serpentard tout contre lui.

Ce dernier passa doucement une main sous sa chemise pour caresser doucement le creux de ses reins, dessinant de légères arabesques sur sa peau à l'aide de son pouce. La tension quitta peu à peu Harry, qui soupira doucement. Draco le berça contre lui, d'une tendresse dont il avait déjà fait preuve mais si rarement, que l'émotion étreignit le jeune homme.

\- C'est d'accord, Harry. Je te le promets, murmura-t-il enfin.

Et Harry put enfin respirer. Draco embrassa sa joue en caressant ses cheveux, ses lèvres restant longtemps contre sa peau.

\- Tu m'avais parlé de prendre ta retraite...

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux en souriant, un peu fébrile, et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Alors dès qu'on a terminé ici, on va se trouver une petite île, on va se construire une bicoque dessus et on se boira des cocktails sur des transats. Et je te ferais l'amour sur le sable, entre les vagues et l'écume, sur le lit qu'on aura tous les deux choisi on ne mangera que du fast-food moldu, parce que ton amour pour les fish and chips est presque malsain. Et on regardera le coucher de soleil en mangeant du chocolat, et j'honorerais ton corps, encore, jusqu'à ce que tu en oublies ton nom et que tu n'en puisses plus, lui murmura Draco en le serrant contre lui.

Cette fois-ci, Harry sanglota réellement et Draco passa doucement sa main dans son dos pour le consoler, tout en lui promettant en murmures des choses de plus en plus folles, l'embrassant entre chaque proposition, jusqu'à ce que Harry rit alors que le Serpentard disait vouloir lui offrir les attributs de Voldemort en pendentif et ses yeux en boucles d'oreilles, pour rappeler au monde qu'on ne touchait par à Harry Potter sans y perdre quelques membres en chemin.

\- OK, on va s'arrêter là, monsieur le Poufsouffle-qui-s'ignore, ricana Harry, le cœur plus léger.

\- Reste poli, Potter, renifla Draco en lui lançant un faux regard noir.

Mais son sourire et la tendresse dans ses gestes terminèrent de calmer le Gryffondor. Ce dernier sourit et attira son amant contre lui.

\- Mais ça ressemble à un plan, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Draco fredonna en l'embrassant, et tous deux souriaient doucement.

\- C'en est un. Un plan que je compte bien suivre à la virgule près, lui confia-t-il.

\- Ça me convient, répondit Harry.

Ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau pour respirer ensemble et profiter de la présence de l'autre. Et Harry se sentit enfin près. Alors ils se détachèrent et la main de Draco enlaçant fermement la sienne, ils bougèrent pour quitter le couloir. Mais avant de retourner dans la lumière, là où les affrontements les attendaient sans aucun doute, Harry fut pris d'une dernière pique d'angoisse. Il retint Draco pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Je t'aime, osa-t-il enfin avouer contre ses lèvres.

Draco lui offrit un clin d'œil tout en l'embrassant à son tour, plus calme, plus posé, promettant une stabilité tant désirée et à peine frôlée pour l'instant.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-il avec son sourire mutin.

Et Harry, le cœur léger et secoué de rire, se dit qu'il devait peut-être engueuler Hermione pour avoir montré à Draco la trilogie Star Wars, parce que ses références et ses déclarations d'amour laissaient vraiment à désirer.

L'enfer s'ouvrit alors sous leurs pieds.

* * *

 _Et voilà, par tous les dieux... C'était le dernier chapitre. Enfin, presque, il ne manque plus que l'épilogue. Voilà voilà... Ça fait bizarre, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Alors, alors ? Hein, hein ? *^*_

 _Je pense que je vais poster la fin dans deux, trois jours. Samedi ? Ça vous dit ?_

 _Je vous embrasse !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : j'ai posté le chapitre cette nuit,mais pour une raison que j'ignore, le mail de notification n'a pas été envoyé. Alors je le reposte. Enjoy !_


	62. Chapter 62

**PARING :** Drarry, pour le dernier chapitre, bien entendu.

 **BÊTA : Blitzz** m'a suivit pendant cette longue aventure, et elle est géniale -w- Merci beaucoup à elle.

.

 **ATTENTION : Fanfiction . net a planté quand j'ai posté le chapitre 61 ! Il se peut que vous ne l'ayez pas lu ! Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil avant de lire celui-ci ! ATTENTION !**

.

voilà, c'est tout ;)

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- Chapitre** **62** -

Le roulement des vagues était une berceuse à laquelle il aurait pu se laisser succomber si l'angoisse ne tiraillait pas ses entrailles.

Il ne voulait pas quitter son petit coin de paradis, pour rien au monde. Il ne voulait pas partir et était bien décidé à ne pas quitter sa cahute au bord de l'eau, à moitié enfoncée dans la mer, sur pilotis. Lui, les pieds frôlant l'eau, appréciait le paysage, tout simplement.

\- Harry ? Tu n'es pas encore près ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Il entendit Draco venir jusqu'à lui et réussir à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Les deux jeunes adultes restèrent ainsi à observer le paysage, dans un silence paisible simplement percé par les bruits de l'océan, du vent et des oiseaux qui s'éveillaient. Le soleil se levait paresseusement et Harry soupira d'aise en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier passa un bras dans son dos pour le serrer doucement contre lui.

\- On n'est pas bien, là ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco souffla un rire et embrassa le haut de son crâne.

\- Si, on est bien, répondit-il paisiblement. Mais il va tout de même falloir que tu t'habilles, on va finir par être en retard.

Harry grogna et ferma les yeux en enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, marmonna-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Je sais, mais il le faut, ça fait un an aujourd'hui.

\- Non mais sérieusement, clama Harry en se redressant.

Il tourna la tête vers Draco, son Draco, et l'observa le temps d'un instant.

\- Tu as vraiment envie de revivre ça, toi ?

Le blond s'humidifia les lèvres sans rien dire. Il glissa juste sa main dans la sienne et serra doucement ses doigts.

\- Qui, de ceux qui étaient là ce jour là, a envie de revivre tout ça ?!

\- C'est ce que les gens d'Angleterre attendent.

\- Ah ouais ? Et ils étaient où tout ceux là, quand moi j'attendais ne serait qu'un signe de présence, hein ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de voir les visages souriants de ceux qui se sont cachés et terrés ce jour-là, ni de voir les regards vides ou hantés de ceux qui ont tout vécu de plein fouet. Parce que c'est à peine si on va parler de ceux qui ne peuvent pas être là. De Chourave, qui est morte en protégeant des septièmes années de Serpentard qui combattaient avec nous. Ta mère, qui ne mérite pas d'être en prison. De Neville, qui a tout perdu de sa vie, de sa mémoire, et Luna, qui l'a perdu et qui est obligé de souffrir en silence en le voyant en aimer une autre. Pansy, qui a sauvé la vie de Ron, et qui l'a payé en étant maintenant six pieds sous terre. À Dumbledore, qui n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. À Severus, qui devrait être en train de nous botter le cul pour nous empêcher de vivre comme des ermites et qui n'a rien à faire dans ce lit d'hôpital, dans le coma depuis un an ; et Sirius qui ne quitte jamais son chevet. Et Blaise, qui cherche par tous les moyens de faire rentrer dans le crâne dur et buté d'Hermione qu'il s'en fiche qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher, qu'il l'aime toujours et que ça ne change rien ; et elle, qui pense que son fauteuil la réduit à un poids mort, qui est si éteinte depuis un an et qui ne fait plus rien, si ce n'est rester cloîtrée chez ses parents. Et Ron et Ginny, qui s'occupent de Molly devenue complètement folle. Et la tombe d'Arthur et de Charlie, que les jumeaux n'arrivent plus à aller nettoyer, parce que ça fait trop mal et-

Draco le prit contre lui alors que sa voix se brisait et qu'il éclatait en sanglots. L'ancien Gryffondor l'agrippa fortement en pleurant amèrement, de colère et de douleur, d'injustice et de dégoût.

\- Calme-toi, chéri, calme-toi, ça va aller... Lui murmurait doucement Draco en le berçant contre son torse.

Harry renifla et grogna, désormais en colère contre lui-même.

\- J'en ai marre...

Draco ne dit rien et embrassa doucement son front, essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres.

\- Je sais... Je sais, murmura-t-il enfin.

Harry ferma les yeux et pressa son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Je sais, ce n'est rien, sourit tristement Draco.

Harry glissa son visage dans son cou et soupira douloureusement. Draco passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe.

\- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, murmura l'ancien Serpentard.

Il repoussa doucement Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- On va y aller. Parce que si on y va pas, on va avoir des ennuis et ça va nous coller à la peau pendant encore longtemps, tu les connais, expliqua-t-il.

Harry soupira.

\- Je sais... Concéda-t-il.

\- Mais rien ne te force à faire semblant. Tu ne veux pas sourire ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, offre leur le meilleur air dédaigneux que tu puisses me piquer.

Harry rit doucement, et Draco sourit d'un air complice.

\- Tu vas monter sur cette estrade, et tu vas nous sortir un beau discours.

\- ... J'ai rien préparé... Marmonna piteusement l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Tout ce que tu viens de me dire là : Sors-leur. Explique-leur ce que le monde sorcier à besoin d'entendre.

\- Qu'ils ont besoin d'un bon coup de cocaïne ? Railla le brun.

Draco grimaça légèrement et se réinstalla. Harry se redressa, inquiet, mais l'ancien Serpentard continua.

\- Non. De psychiatres, clarifia-t-il. Les sorciers de la première guerre en avaient besoin, et Merlin sait à quel point on en a besoin.

Le brun soupira légèrement. Oui, il le savait mieux que personne. Il avait brisé le statut du secret avec un psychiatre américain, quand les cauchemars étaient devenus trop forts et qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir pendant une semaine. Syndrome post-traumatique, qu'il avait dit, comme les soldats qui revenaient du front. Et Harry savait ne pas être le seul dans ce cas.

\- Et pendant ce temps-là, moi, je vais voir tous ceux qui étaient là ce soir-là. Et plutôt que de faire la fête avec ceux qui ne savent rien, on va aller s'incruster chez Ron, Ginny et leur maman. Tu iras chercher Hermione, tu ne lui laisseras pas le choix, et on vivra ce funeste anniversaire comme nous, on l'entend, d'accord ?

Harry observa son amant, le cœur gonflé d'amour, et sourit doucement, ému.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il.

Il se leva et aida ensuite Draco à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, lui glissant sa cane dans les mains.

Aucun d'eux n'était sorti indemne de cette soirée, un an plus tôt.

.

Quand ils furent prêts à partir, bien trop en retard pour que ce soit acceptable par la bonne société, Harry arrêta Draco en lui attrapant doucement le poignet.

\- Est ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Avec mes sautes d'humeur et les flash-back ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante et douloureuse.

Draco le regarda, surprit, puis claudiqua jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser, doucement, presque timidement.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours t'occuper d'un éclopé de même pas dix neuf ans avec une jambe raide ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Quoi ?! Non, mais pas du tout !

Draco sourit, conciliant.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse, bougre d'idiot, murmura-t-il doucement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Il le regarda un instant et souffla.

\- Dis-le moi à voix haute.

Il avait besoin de l'entendre, et Draco sembla le comprendre. Il se stabilisa sur ses deux jambes et coinça sa canne sous son bras, puis attrapa son visage en coupe et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, Harry.

Et celui qu'on appelait désormais le Conquérant sentit les barrières d'occlumencie de son amant s'affaisser totalement et il baissa les siennes, laissant toute la tendresse et l'amour que Draco lui portait l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux, assaillit de ses sentiments si forts qui faisaient écho aux siens.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il ensuite.

Draco l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Prêt ? S'enquit-il.

\- L'est-on jamais réellement ? Rétorqua philosophiquement le brun avec un sourire narquois.

Draco reniflant dédaigneusement et ils prirent le portoloin qui les conduiraient en Angleterre, où on attendait l'arrivée de Harry de pied ferme.

.

Parce qu'ils auraient encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir mettre toute cette histoire derrière eux, s'ils le pouvaient seulement un jour. Mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

Gwen : Hellow, et oui, il fallait bien que ça se termine un jour :) J'espère que l'épilogue t'a plus :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, pour le drarry suivant, j'ignore si et quand je l'écrirais ^^ Enfin, je vous tiendrais au courant .w.

Guest : J'adore vous mettre dans des états pareils *sifflote* Ah, presque désolé :3 Mais faut pas pleurer pour le chapitre 61, voyons. Il faut pleurer pour le chapitre 62, huhuhu~ ( Ca doit être ça, je dois avoir un petit horcruxe en moi ) Merci beaucoup ! :D J'espère que cette fin est bien .w.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est terminé._

 _C'est. TERMINE ! Ca me fait tout bizarre, croyez moi x_x_

 _Vous pouvez ainsi remercier ma meilleure, qui est sortit un matin de mon lit pour me frapper la jambe alors que je ricanais sadiquement. Parce que oui, je voulais arrêter avant. Normalement, le chapitre 61 était le dernier chapitre, le chapitre 62 n'était pas prévu. En fait, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit mieux, non ? xD_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous, hm ?_

 _Je ne saurais vous dire quand j'aurais terminé de rattraper mon retard aux reviews, je suis affreusement désolé._

 _Voilà voilà. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus... Je n'ai presque plus rien en réserve à vous faire lire, la prochaine fanfiction postée sera un Sterek, dans une semaine, puis_ Mort, sa Déesse et son Roi _, mon crossover Harry Potter / Avengers. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que je vous y retrouverais !_

 _Pleins de bisous, La plume d'Eowin_


End file.
